One Chance for Peace
by Robert Patton
Summary: Our talks stalled. The lack of trust, and a wall of hate exists now that Shinzon has made a mess of things. The Romulans were quiet for centuries. Our previous actions were only Guile and Deceit. The first Olive branch came in the form of a visit from the vaunted Jon Luke Picard and his Enterprise. Now a visit from Romulas to earth. One Senator one a quest for"One Chance For Peace"


"_**A Sister's Love"**_

_**A novel by**_

_**Robert D. Patton**_

"_**From The Journals of Rachalla Mae Holloman"**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**This novel, "A Sisters Love" in no way is meant to violate any "Copyright" of Paramount, CBS, or Fox Studios and the Ellen DeGeneres Show.**_

_**Infringement is not intended.**_

_**Signed**__** Robert D. Patton**__**, Author**_

_** I must caution you.**_

_**This is a mature story for mature minds. The detail is more in depth. The subject matter very frank but presented in a very clean way and is**_

_**Non-pornographic.**_

_**(18+ is advised)**_

**A Sisters Love Chap One / Segment One:**

Christmas day was one of great joy. The glare of the snow shine could not out shine the brightness of love in Rachalla's heart. She made sure her husband didn't get any sleep till very early in the morning. His surprise engagement, for marriage as a Romulan citizen, Came as a total shock to her and filled her heart with great joy. They slept sweetly as their passions long spent in a firestorm of love and passion last night had instilled yet still more great joy in his wife's heart. The surprise had worked both on Rachalla and her mother.

Finally, we awoke to greet the new day and servants came to greet us. They said by order of the Queen, you who are to be wed are to receive breakfast in bed. The note said with my complements and wishes for a continued joyous life and The Merriest of Christmas's. Elenore was up early with her John as was the Queen with her children. The big castle echoed with screams and squeals of joy as childrewn opened their presents.

Robert and Katlin had spent the morning in the throes of passion. His love for her, now grown well beyond measure. They lay spent holding each other. Snickering Kat'Lin whispered in his ear, Good Morning my husband and father of our child. He laid there sleepy and grinning. Kat'Lin got up and made him some coffee. Standing there naked and glowing she served him some coffee. His eyes fully glazed over with love, the pains of the past seemed to melt away in a puff of smoke.  
It was well past noon when everybody started milling about. Lunch became the meeting place for all the family. Maria gave Rachalla a look and said what a surprise last night. Grinning, she gave her Frank a gentle hug and said I'll say. Frank just grinned like a Cheshire cat. His eyes bright and well glazed over with love. Robert came over and gave both a long hug, wishing them both a Merry Christmas.  
Maria asked did you two get any sleep last night. Grinning, Rachalla said a little bit. Just on the edge of being love drunk herself she flashed her eyes at Frank and gave him a very passionate kiss. Maria was walking a little unsteady herself snickering. She whispered, the old boy still got what it takes to curl my toes. Rachalla looked up at him and grinned saying James, you dirty old man. He said I am not I took a shower not ten minutes ago. Everybody snickered with that. Rachalla asked did you enjoy the show. Maria hugged her hard and gave her a big long passionate kiss. She said it was the best Christmas ever.

Maria giggled at Rachalla's blush and strolled sexily over to James and gave him a passionate kiss. Lunch was wonderful but the day was filled with sad chores to complete. Rachalla and the girls had to go back to the theater and pack up their gear, left behind in the dressing room. Rachalla had to pack up her mothers and fathers room. Then her and Frank had to pack up their room. By tomorrow afternoon, they all had to get loaded up and ready to say their goodbyes.

**A Sisters Love Chap One / Segment Two:**

First on my list was the theater. Rachalla took Frank and the girls and we were ushered in and thanked by the back stage manager. He was working with the locksmith as Ryack kicked the door open rushing his wife to medical care. Nobody blamed him and all were glad to read in the Christmas addition of the news paper of his son's safe birth. Walking in, the girls started packing up their makeup cases and I packed up mine. Frank went and got us a hover cart to haul out the load. Looking over in the corner I saw Moms set of wings.  
I knew she was way too far gone to fly. Her anti gravity belt helped make it easier to carry with all her added weight of baby and baby fluid. I saw the spill and knew that was just the beginning. Snickering at myself I said I'll bet she blew in his arms and nearly drowned him. Picking up her wings I fastened the safety catches and packed them away in their own case.

I don't know why, but before she closed the lid I leaned down and smelled her scent of sweat on the back of her wings. It was one of genuine love and it made me smile. I know I didn't have her while I was growing up but I have her now and I wanted so much more than just now but it was all I could get. So, I made do. Frank helped me lift the cases and stacked them on the hover cart and pushed them out to the stage.

The theater was empty. Everybody was home for the holidays except those who had no family and wanted to get a jump on the next week's preparations. Frank was busy beaming the luggage cart and all to the shuttlecraft. Rachalla stood out in the center of the stage and just looked around. Elenore and Janet walked out looking. I looked at both of them with great love and said I can't believe what all we did last night.

As we hugged, Sam walked out and startled all of us. She said I can't believe you did all that too. Next year, I will be just a princess. I wanted to stop by and say my good buys to this place too. Rachalla looked around and said its sad so much change will happen in one short year. Looking over at Sam. She said, I have a request. Your reign as President will be done by spring. Walking over to her and holding her hand, she asked will you stand with me and mother to give us away as we take our walk? Sam was filled with tears and couldn't talk she hugged Rachalla hard and whispered I would be delighted.

Sniffling, Sam said, bet you never thought you would have such a weird family. We may have the weirdest motley crew of a family Understand, behind the closed doors of my heart, I love you Sam. Come what may that will never change. I know Mother feels the same way. I don't see you as a "Human Female" I see you as Sam and I love you. To me you are my family and that will never change. Sam held her for a long time as Elenore wiped her tears Frank knew to stay close but stay back and let me enjoy my family for as long as I can. Sam asked what about you Frank?

He smiled and said, I went from just having a father to having a wife and child and the biggest family I could have imagined. I am so lost in the love I have for my Ray-Ray, I don't even want to find my way back. Now I am blessed with your love as well. I could have not received any greater gift this Christmas. Sam hugged him hard and cried. He rubbed her back and whispered I love you Sam no matter if you're a president or push a mop. You are family to me too. Elenore looked at her watch and said I'm sorry but we need to get back to the castle.

I need to pack up Little John and your sister has been spoiling him something awful. He's probably filled with sweets by now and bouncing off the walls. Rachalla thought for a moment and said to Sam, how about we teach you to fly and I will sing a few songs with you next year. Sam stepped back a moment and covered her lips with her fingers gasping, she said you would sing with me? You're much better than I am.

Rachalla said well after you leave office, we can spend some time together at the base before you move back here. Robert and Kat'Lin would love it. I can teach you to fly and then take you out to the canyons and show you how to modulate your voice so it won't echo. That's how I learned. Sam said you had to learn so much on your own without your mother. She said I m so sorry about that. Rachalla said it is a wound that is still healing. My blow up, with mom, brought out allot. But, I'm trying to get past it and concentrate on the now. Janet left with Sam. Elenore and Frank and Rachalla, left in the shuttle and began packing up mother's room.

**A Sisters Love Chap One / Segment Three:**

Next on Rachalla's list was a special and very personal gift for Christmas. It took some doings convincing the guards but after most saw what I could do on stage, they backed off and allowed it. I borrowed Franks cloak and decided to have some fun. The guard passed her a note letting her know I had a present for her. She waited and waited and finally said, I give up she must have gotten tied up and I whispered in her ear. No I didn't".  
She shivered with fright as she heard my voice but could not see me. Floating not two feet off the palace floor Rachalla maneuvered around to the front and de-cloaked. Maria gasped in shock as I smiled and said "boo" Then I said, what I sung out on the stage was for the people. What I sing here is for you. With no music I began. The words were all changed to make it intimate and personal. The song brought her to tears. I adjusted the strength of my anti gravity belt and scooped her up in my arms floating just off the floor.

Singing to her, as she laid her head on my shoulder. Slowly, we floated back to the floor and as the song came to an end, wrapping my wings around her so the guards could not see, Rachalla gave her queen one very passionate kiss. Gasping for breath she whispered you have your mothers powers times ten easily. Rachalla said, I had no money and wanted to give you a gift to say not only Merry Christmas but to say Thank You for all the trouble I and my family put you through.

I wanted something from my heart to share just with you alone. Maria cried and hugged Rachalla hard, saying I am already missing you. Rachalla said, soon Sam will be under foot and that loneliness will ease. You and James have been so nice to all of us. Thank you, my Queen. Rachalla stepped bank and bowed low presenting her wings. She dialed back her anti gravity pack and said Merry Christmas and vanished again.

Next on Rachalla's get it done list was dealing with mother's ship that was still in orbit. First came the packing of Mothers room. The clothes were mostly on hangers and loading them back in their travel cases was easy. Moving them was not so Frank helped. He had finished unloading the hover cart and brought it with him. Stacking was easier after that. Mother had a special locked case for senate business and papers.

Once locked only her palm print could open it again. I started cleaning out her desk and placed the papers in the case. In the bottom of the top right hand drawer was an envelope addressed to me and Frank. I gasped and said Frank she left us something. Inside was a letter and a gold locket. Mother's letter said,

My dearest Ray-Ray,

You were right in screaming at us. I saw as your tears flowed, how heartbroken you were. I had failed you in so many ways. Father and I argued many times. He wanted you home so he could dote over you. It was my fault you walked so lonely a path. My fault you screamed and cried so hard. The years just added up till you could hold no more and our stupid and stubbornness only added to your pain. I remembered when you stood up in front of Admiral Picard and made that speech about Family. I was so proud of you. Little did I know how much pain you hid inside. How thirsty you were for love and how so much you are in love with your Frank. I had many doubts about him but you didn't. Your heart saw what mine did not. The true acceptance I have been striving for all along.

Our two people, are now beginning to see each other with eyes of love and acceptance. With your eyes. I am asking you and Frank to be little Severan's God Parents. May the gods forbid but if anything should happen you and Frank are the only people I could trust to understand how precious love is and how he will need so much. I will call and talk to you both more about this later. I spoke to Dr. Tolin about you. I was careful not to say too much and trespass on your privacy, but he said he would be happy to help if and when you ever wanted it. He is a good and gentle man with a heart to help. I put a picture of me and Ryack on one side of the locket. The other side is for you and Frank and baby Jaden. You are a better mother than I was and I am so sorry.

I love you. Merry Christmas. PS. There is something inside the locket for you. Something from my mother's things, I pass down to you.

Merry Christmas my lovely daughter...  
Mandie...

Frank stood by her as she gently opened the locket and gasped. Frank held her as she cried. Inside the locket was a three carat teardrop fire diamond pendant on a small chain. Frank asked may I? He gently detangled the chain and draped it around Rachalla's neck. It was a short chain so it sat high enough over her shirt collar it sparkled like fire and took her breath away. Frank added the locket and she hid it inside her shirt next to her heart. Frank held her silently for a long time. It took a while but finally, we got Mothers and fathers things and papers all packed up. And loaded on the hover cart. I signaled mother's ship and spoke to the captain. We beamed the luggage aboard and all was scanned per protocol. The captain went with me and helped Frank unload the cases in mother's quarters. After that the door was locked and he had his orders to return to Romulas and unload them back home so they would be waiting on them when they arrived. I wrote a note and put it in with her things, thanking her for the huge gift for Christmas. Frank and Rachalla beamed back down with the empty hover cart and started on their own room. But little Jaden had "Other" ideas.

**A Sisters Love Chap One / Segment Four:**

Little Jaden was fussy. He had had enough of being left with the nanny and wanted his mother. Poor Frank tried to hold him as Rachalla opened her shirt and slipped out of her bra. That only made Jaden, cry louder. Elenore came by and knocked on the door. Frank handed me the baby and I let him breast feed for a while. Truth is I needed a rest anyway. Frank covered us with a shawl and opened the door. Elenore came in with John in hand. He said OOOH The baby. Rachalla smiled and said yes he got hungry and wanted his momma. Elenore said you don't remember, John but when you were his age I used to breast feed you just like that. John said eeewww. Elenore snickered, she said you didnt mind back then.

Elenore asked may I? Rachalla nodded and she took a peek. Jaden started crying and she backed away.

He calmed and went back to work. Frank teased Rachalla saying save some for me. John said EEwww. Girl stuff. Frank snickered and said just you wait a few years young man. Your turn will come. Elenore said that's what scares me. Elenore snickered; she said you look so beautiful sitting there just glowing. Does it still feel weird? It did for me for the longest. Smiling Rachalla said a little weird and wonderful at the same time. Elenore said just wait till he starts teething. Rachalla rolled her eyes and said great. I get enough of that from Frank. He snickered blushed and bit his lip moaning.

Everybody snickered, Elenore saw the pendant and gasped saying it's so huge. Smiling, Rachalla said mother left it for me for Christmas. John was getting fidgety so it was off to his room with him and once settled, Elenore came back and wanted to talk, so we shared some coffee. Jaden got fussy because Rachalla's breast was empty so she shifted him around to her other breast and Frank covered them again. After we all got a cup Elenore got quiet. Rachalla could feel something was bothering her.

They all stayed so busy they hardly had time for some girl talk. Frank said I'll go for a walk so you too can talk. Elenore said please stay. You and Robert took me in and made me family. I have never forgotten how you opened your heart and chose to love me. Robert could have let me get in some serious trouble but he worked his magic and it all turned out well. Now, he has his Katlin and you have each other. Rachalla said you have Ellis and soon we will all be back so you can play more. Elenore blushed, she said that first night we were both so nervous. I looked at him and never felt like that ever. He stirs the fires of my passion like no other ever did.

We both did it and later woke up hungry for more. Looking at Frank and then back at Rachalla, Elenore asked when did you know he was the one for sure? Rachalla got real quiet. Looking at Frank she said, I always had doubts. Every woman does. I knew when he held me I felt safe and could sleep in his arms. Looking back at Frank, Rachalla said that day in the medical center, after the battle with the leviathan, Mother had just finished asking me if I was sure. I told her I was but I really wasn't. I was so scared.

I had never been with a man. Here he was rolling over to me in his wheelchair. He looked almost a beat up as I was. He was all bandaged and black and blue with burses.

He held my hand for a moment and then let go so he could get down and kneel next to my bed. I hardly heard his words when he showed me my ring. The moment he touched my hand again I knew. No doubts, No fears, Just a love and contentment I can't describe even to this day. It was like God had reached down and touched the top of my head and a shower of sparkles shimmered down all throughout the whole insides of my body. Then all my doubts vanished. His first kiss felt like electricity flowing though my body. I wanted to reach down and drag him up in my bed and ravage him right then and there in front of mom and dad and everybody else. It was the first time my eyes shimmered with love when I looked deep into his. Then I knew. And I have been happy ever since. Elenore saw as Rachalla's eyes shimmered as she looked at her frank and his sparkled in reaction to hers. Elenore said, I don't feel that way with Ellis. We made love and it was magical but I feel something missing.

Frank sat down beside her and said mind some advice? Elenore looked at both and said anything. Frank said your right, Rachalla and I do love you. The spirits linked us together because you were wounded more in spirit than body. That wound is still healing. Our Aquadrian brothers and sisters did much to rebuild your body. Only the hand of the great maker himself could rebuild what was broken and wounded inside.

Hell just a year ago if Ellis had come along you would have ran away. Now you are dating and learning how to feel like a woman again. Frank looked longingly at Rachalla. He took in a breath and said I never told anybody this before. I was so scared at the wedding I almost wet myself. Our first night, I was still feeling dead inside from mother's death. I was acting little more than a machine than man. I knew what to do. I was just so totally scared to do it. Rachalla was nervous she undressed in the bathroom as I undressed in the bedroom. Those first moments when I saw her naked body walking so nervously out of that bathroom, It hit me like a sledge hammer to my heart.

I think it was then that I started returning back to life. She still is just as beautiful to me as she was that first night. When she put on the marriage blanket and wrapped me up in it with her. I held her and knew, I was alive again. When we first did it I could feel her pain and at first I wanted to stop. It kills me to see her grimace with pain. She pushed herself deeper and the whole world melted away.

He looked at Elenore and said, I love her just as much now as I did back then. When we make love it feels just as strong and as passionate as it ever did. You were badly damaged by a war and a bad marriage. There is no pain that can equal one of a broken heart. I felt it with my mother. You feel it with your husband. Go slow and be sure. Not only for your heart, but for Johns too. You are still learning how to live again. Still learning how to love again. It takes time to learn how to feel like a woman again as it took time for me to feel like a man again.

Everybody thinks we men are so strong but really we aren't. We are differently built but feel just as scared as you do. Look at me. I'm not only a husband to the most beautiful wife in the universe, but also a father to the most beautiful son in the whole universe. Many times I get scared as I haven't a clue as how to be a father. Elenore said, when John was born I asked the nurse for advice she whispered we all are in the same boat. We learn as we go. Rachalla said my husband. You may know little about fatherhood. I know little about motherhood. But one thing I do know. You are very good at being my husband and I thank the gods for each and every day we have together.

**A Sisters Love Chap Two / Segment One:**

The next day came and we all met for breakfast and it was a time of love, joy, and sorrow. That afternoon we had to pack up and start making our way back to earth. Katlin and Robert had to pack and load up with the Presidents ship. Elenore and John too. Janet stayed by Sam's side already feeling separation pains. Maria was very quiet at breakfast. All knew why. Even with James and her kids, being Queen is still a lonely job. Looking around Rachalla knew something had to be said or done. Remembering how Robert and Frank held her when she was upset. She got up and excused myself and walked over to Marias table. There was nothing needed be said.

She just stood there and held her arms out. The room was quiet. Maria jumped up and ran to her waiting arms and held her tightly. I whispered, I love you, in her ear and she broke and cried. One by one each had and took their turn hugging and holding the Queen. It was a moment of pure love. I could feel the king was moved. Later that day I stood in that darkened hall but he didn't appear. I didn't understand why, I looked around and said Grandfather; I must pack and go now. I love you. Turning away I saw Maria standing there. Wearing her robe of office looking regal as ever. Her heart breaking. I said, whether he comes back or not. I will. To me you are not a Queen. You are Family and you will be loved always.

Suddenly, that regal Queen look vanished and The woman came out she walked briskly over into my embrace and kissed me. She held me and whispered into my ear "Not since your mother have I known such love. Stay safe and come back soon. Smiling, I said I will. I told her I'm leaving Star Fleet. Robert and Kat'Lin can handle things now. Frank and I will marry on Romulas and then I will return here with a squadron of fighters to help augment and train your pilots. It will be one of her last orders but Sam will write it out and you will have your Garrison. I will have to travel back and forth for a while but we are going to see allot of each other after this spring.

Frank and I will work as Liaisons between White Star and Earth. We will work as civilian Veteran Retirees under Roberts command. He will command Earth and I will command White Star. I couldn't say anything about it till I talked with Sam. I kissed her and said you will never be lonely again. Smiling, she wiped her eyes and said I can't wait for your return. She turned slowly away and walked back to the throne room.  
I smelled his whiskey and turned slowly. He appeared but was not smiling. He said, be careful to fill hearts with promises you may not be able to keep. Only he knows what lies ahead. I can tell you this. A great challenge lays ahead for you. A challenge with great danger for you and others. Step carefully little one. With that he vanished and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. As I walked back I decided to say nothing to Frank and continue our packing. The Nanny was so gracious watching over little Jaden so much so we could enjoy our family. We gave her the rest of the day off so she could visit town and do some shipping at the craft stores for her family. She will have her Christmas after we get back.

Then, I will be called to a meeting of the admirals and Sam I will announce my retirement and leave when Sam does, escorting her White Star Royal vessel as she comes back to earth and she says her good buys as President. It took the better part of the day. But Sam and the girls got all packed up. John was getting excited about coming back to earth and seeing Ellis again. I slipped out with a sponge and bucket of disinfectant and climbed in Frank's fighter. I started the warm up process and cycled the air out.

It was a good thing too as three weeks ago when she peed herself flying that target test nearly blind, Well, let's just say it didn't smell too good in there. Robert got curious and peeked in seeing me on my hands and knees with my glasses on he got a whiff of my dried pee and disinfectant. He startled me when he talked. Robert said you really did pee yourself out there on that course. I said it's not funny. It was scary as hell but I did it. Scrubbing out his seat and the metal deck below it I said Father, There is something I need to tell you. I'm not renewing as Admiral. Frank and I are going to settle down here on Galadrael. Six months here and six months there on earth to help you out. I spoke to Sam and she is going to speak to you.  
You and Kat'lin are going to raise a family of your own now. I'm going to stay for a while longer though. After Sam leaves office we are going to spend some time together and I am going to teach her how to fly, and, if she can, also how I learned to sing in the canyons where I learned to modulate my voice. After that, I'm supposed to fly as escort her ship back here and set up a Garrison. Robert said she already told me. I'm grateful you didn't wait till the last minute to spring it on me. Father, I love you. We are family and that will never change. But soon, your life is going to change in a big way.

Robert interrupted her and said Understand this young lady. My relationship with my wife and my daughter will never diminish how I feel about you. I climbed out and Robert stood aside as I climbed down.  
I set the bucket down and grabbed him fiercely and hugged him like never before. Rachalla whispered in his ear. I love you daddy. I always will.. I may live here but you will always live in my heart. All that I am is because of you, both good and bad. I choose to forget and forgive the bad and remember the good. She gave her father a kiss on his cheek and then took her towel and wiped off the lipstick. Snickering, she said still not used to wearing makeup this much. Robert smiled; He asked may I have this dance my lady. Rachalla said, silly, we have no music. Robert pulled his pod out of his pocket and turned it on. Snickering, I said Ok-Ok one waltz then we have to get back to work.

Outside amidst the blown snow, Father and daughter shared a solemn moment together and for all to see she let him lead as they waltzed. Sam smiled she was looking out the window and watching them dance. A couple guards walked by and smiled. Frank was close by but backed away before he was seen. His heart was filled with joy, seeing all of us grow so close.  
The last of mother's wounds were healing. Rachalla said, you owe me one more dance. The day your daughter marries, we will dance like this again. We will be older, but our hearts will be no less filled with love. Rachalla held Robert close as they finished their dance and laid her head upon his chest. She whispered you remember when I gave you that blue, after we came back from Aquadria, well, on your next doctor visit.

You will find your heart even stronger than before. Frank cleared his throat and walked around pushing the hover cart of our luggage. Embarrassed, we blushed and parted. Frank said don't break up on my account. You two look good together. Rachalla blushed again and stepped over and gave her husband a smooch as Robert helped him load up. Rachalla said husband, I pre warmed the engines and checked the fuel reserves. And I cleaned up the mess I left behind. Frank took a deep breath and said Thank you. I thought you forgot.. Robert walked away snickering, saying I bet it stank in there all that time. Frank stuck his head inside and said smells good now. Thank you my wife. As Robert walked back inside the castle he looked up and saw Sam standing there smiling. He smiled himself and walked back inside.

**A Sisters Love Chap Two / Segment Two:**

Our goodbyes were sad. In the short time here, real family connections were made. The Queen told her council and advisers to wait while she went out to see us off. One started to object she growled Family first. John didn't know anything about security he just saw Aunt Maria come out and ran to her. She bent down and hugged him. Ever the young little gentleman he bowed and gave his Aunt a kiss on her cheek. He said Thank You.

Maria wiped tears saying thank you for coming. One by one we hugged and kissed and cried. Finally she walked back in and stood by the balcony window and watched as we all lifted off in our ships and shuttles and disappeared in the sky. Rachalla was quiet she sat back and watched as Frank piloted his ship. The blackness of space somehow was a comfort. He piloted his ship inside Presidential one and landed safely in the bay. He shut down and locked down in preparation for the return trip home. A message from Mandie and Ryack came through.

It was cryptic and all it said was come home fast as possible... Troubles... meet you at father's base... Sam showed me the message and that same cold chill ran down my spine again. Rachalla shared a look with Frank. She murmured, I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Sam said I agree. She hit her coms and ordered the captain to increase to maximum warp. By-pass Unity one. Call ahead and declare an emergency. Have our escort ships catch up with us at warp. Rachalla asked, may I use your coms Madam president. Sam frowned at her but said go ahead. I hit the coms.

Communications transmit to Aquadria. Rachalla, Wife to Queen, I wish to speak to you please. The officer said, send it just that way? Wife to Queen Rachalla said, just like that word for word. He said yes maim. Rachalla turned the coms off and blushed at Sam's stare. Sam asked Her Wife? Frank teased Rachalla a little, she blushed more saying it's complicated but yes I married her. Frank snickered and Rachalla smacked him. Frank explained it's their way. If you go, she may take you for wife. It's a kind of special joining a personal way of making you not only part of the community but part of the family as well.

Relax its symbolic but a connection does happen and it's beautiful beyond words. Sam said one day we need to sit down and talk about this. I may not visit as President but I will visit as princess of my people. Frank said you would have to be naked.  
Sam screeched WHAT ! Frank gave Rachalla a look and she said thanks, you drop a bomb like that and now expect me to explain. Sam their city is under the ocean. They use a mimetic gel at every junction, pressure hatch and hallway. It wicks away all moisture so water cannot short out all their electronics. The Gel can't wick away moisture from fabrics. Only skin and smooth Metals. When you step through it feels like millions of tiny vacuums sucking every pore of your skin. Sam asked and how long are you naked? Blushing more Rachalla said all the time. It's what they call skin for clothes. It's part of their law.

No covers or no visit. Rachalla decided to turn the tables on Frank. Giving him a look she told Sam they play a lot. She was very interested in Frank here. She told me now I know why you smile. Husband has long tail. Sam took a moment and then blushed as she caught on. Frank turned red as a beet Rachalla leaned against Frank and said he quite talented with it too. Janet was doubled over by then and Sam was waving her hand saying too much information-too much information.  
Rachalla said they should have called back by now. Coms called back to the president's quarters.

He said a message from Aquadria, Text only.. From Leader... ask Mother.. After that he cut transmission. Nothing more in or out from Aquadria. She's gone dark. No com traffic at all. Rachalla gave Sam a very frightened look. She said this is bad... Very Bad.. Sam switched over to the captain and asked ETA to Earth? The captain came on and said, Seven hours and eight minutes. Sam said some kind of trouble has taken place on Aquadria. It looks like Romulas's Queen and Praytor has been dropped off on earth and Aquadria has gone dark.

The captain said understood, I'll see if we can squeeze some more speed out of these engines.

Frank started to say something and Rachalla poked his ribs with her elbow. They shared a look and Frank stayed quiet. Rachalla hit the coms Communications please send to Romulas, send Talon to earth to pick up Queen and family. He said yes maim the captain came back on and said collision alert distortion field dead ahead brace yourselves shields to maximum. It was a rough ride but we made it through. The captain said we just lost all coms to Trill and Bajor nothing just static. It's as if they are not there anymore.

We just blew past Unity-One picking up our escorts. We should be at earth in about an hour. Rachalla stood and paced and snapped her finger. She hollered into the coms. Captain the timeline has been altered that was the distortion wave. I don't think we have Trill or Bajor anymore.

Keep your shields at maximum strength. Once in range beam The Queen and family aboard but don't drop shields or we will lose our place in the timeline. He said Understood Admiral. Sam said The president concurs from now on follow her orders to the letter. Sam stood and asked What? Rachalla held up one finger and said coms transmit to Tarrock Nor offer our apology for the high-speed fly by. Say we are responding to a medical emergency on earth.

Coms this timeline has been changed Tarrock Nor was DS-9 in our time line if I think what has happened, has happened Bajor is now under Cardassian occupation Rachalla whispered Just go with this Sam if I'm right big trouble has happened. Coms signaled communication from Terrock Nor. Sam said pipe it down here. Sam said Mr. Dukot is it? He smiled evilly, Madam President, it's nice to hear from you again. Sam said just a courtesy call to apologize for our high speed fly-by through your space. We have a medical emergency on board and some issue has come up on earth. Dukot asked what issue. Sam said I'd like to know myself. The order was to increase speed to maximum and get to earth A.S.A.P.

You know politics; an issue seems to always be coming up. Something about security I'll wager they won't transmit over an open channel. Dukot smiled and said a wise decision these days. One never knows who is listening in. Your apology is accepted on this occasion only. Maintain all treaty stipulations from here on. Sam said understood and thanks for your generosity. Dukot cut the transmission. Sam started to say something Rachalla clamped down on her mouth and said shhhh. Coms check for a low level piggyback signal originating back to Terrock Nor. He said yep just as you expected they are listening in. Rachalla said cut the signal. Slowly, she let go of Sam and said sorry. The same distortion that hit us hit DS-9 they want to know what happened just as badly as we do. Frank go check on your father I'll bet Kat'Lin is gone and he is freaking by now...

**A Sisters Love Chap Two / Segment Three:**

The Captain called back and said, we in sight of earth. Incoming transmission. Text Only, Shuttle rising off surface request to board and dock inside Presidential One. President Hayes said allow it and advise escort we are swinging around the back side of earth and leaving back towards Unity-One to deliver the Romulan Royal Family. Rachalla walked back in her office, now dressed in her Admirals uniform. Frank came running up. He said dad saw Katlin vanish before his eyes.

He is seriously freaked out I had medical sedate him to buy us some time. Rachalla said good. She hit the coms and asked the Captain to join us. He said on my way. Moments later we were all standing in Sam's office. She was seated at her desk. He saluted and said Yes stepped over to him and said what we discuss must never leave this room. Rachalla looked at Sam and asked Agreed? She said, Agreed. Captain the timeline of events has been altered. It looks like it was knocked back roughly 45 years. We have no alliance with Trill and Bajor is under Cardassian occupation. If we drop our shields we will fold over into the timeline in play right now and loose all knowledge of these events..

Some kind of serious crime was committed on Aquadria. Our guests are on their way. Since history has been changed somebody had to have gotten a hold of Gateway and stole an access code. They went back in history for either escape or to hide or both. So as soon as the shuttle lands order the escorts to follow and set up a staggered vector security sweep of the sector, upon arrival at planet Gateway. The Captain said, I don't know any Gateway. I smirked at him and said don't even waste air telling me that lie.  
I didn't get to be an Admiral by sitting on my ass pushing papers and part of my rank is bathed in blood so I have Zero tolerance for political crap right now. I looked over at Sam. She said tell her Captain. The longer we wait to stop the migration of the timelines the greater the risk we will fail and history will be changed forever.

I said, order the escort to make best speed to Gateway and Captain, how hardened is this ship against attack. Sam turned pale. I gave her a look and said to both whoever pulled off this crime couldn't do this alone. When we get there I have no doubt somebody will want to stop us and it may get ugly. Frank said I have my fighter and she is fully loaded. The Captain said this ship has many devices we can use to repulse any attacker, but she will not hold up for very long in a fire fight who do you suspect? Rachalla took a deep breath and said Section-31. It's there retaliation for the destruction of the Leviathon.

They failed with blunt force and now went covert deep cover to do as much damage as they can. The door opened and Mandie walked through with baby Severan in her arms and Ryack right behind her. He said we have guests. Ellen and Queen Lorna walked in behind them very visibly upset.  
I rushed over and gave the Queen a hug and then over to Mandie and Father and then Ellen. They all sat down. Ryack said its bad my daughter. The Leader is readying the people for all out war. He means to destroy Trill, Planet and all. Lorna said, I have been banished. Ellen too, separated from her family and cast out. We gave trust to one lone Trill woman she came several months prior and humbled herself.

She obeyed all our laws and we watched close. Finally, she was assigned to work with Ellen since her spouse is about to give birth. Ellen said, she was a super gifted genetic talent. We worked well together and were able to find a way to alter DNA so a person can accept the blood of three species as a temporary rescue to save lives. Ellen said, she stole my embryo's and injected them with the counter agent by now they will have changed from Romulan to Human. I sat down hard. Sam gasped.

What Why would you do such a thing. Rachalla said, with that kind of technology they could alter the DNA of any agent and get past all our new DNA security scanners. Ellen said, it was her project. When I couldn't hold my baby anymore she said lets adapt it to serve as a medical rescue. Tranya was altered and now holds my baby we shared at first, great joy, when we made the breakthrough. Lorna said we had no idea how evil this woman was. She did everything. She played and served the community well. She had me fooled. Ellen too. Now the Leader blames us for trusting her. We are both banished till we recover the technology and capture or kill the Trill. He wants to kill her himself.

They got close. Her betrayal hurt us all. Rachalla sat down and said, we never had a lot of time to get to know each other. Ellen said Please help. I love my Tranya. I tried to hold my baby it failed now Tranya holds him we used the DNA resequencing therapy and altered her DNA. She must give birth soon and be altered back or the therapy will become Permanente and may kill her. I asked, how long does she have. Ellen said a less than three weeks now. We must change her when the baby is born or the blue will not heal her.

Severan got fussy and Mandie said excuse me my baby is hungry. Frank got a light blanket and draped it over Mandies shoulder. Ryack said Thank You. Rachalla was mesmerized watching her mother be a mother again. The looks and mental messages they shared made both her and Ryack cry. Rachalla said at least some good has come of this and the baby is safe. The changes in the time line could have wiped him away as dust. Kat'Lin is vanished. Ryack said. Your base is vanished we sat down the shuttle in the middle of a desert. Just a big fence and many old missile launch pads from centuries ago. Rachalla said the timelines are merging. We have no choice. Frank said you're not going. Certainly, not alone. That Trill is crazy and desperate. No telling what she will do. There was a knock on the door and Elenore came in She was trembling badly Rachalla jumped up and ran to her embrace.

She held her hard trying to comfort her. All she could say was John is gone. He vanished right before my eyes. I said, we have a mission. We have to go back in the past and capture a Trill woman before she can change history. Sam said, I can't ask you to undertake such a mission. It's too dangerous. Frank said, I agree. You have a child of your own to think about remember. Rachalla said Frank we have no choice.

Soon more people will vanish. What if it's our son next? Mandie said, don't do it my daughter. We just got you back and I could not bear to lose you again. Rachalla said, Frank I need you here to care for Jaden and to see to the safety of the Royal Family. You told me you wanted to become a Romulan citizen well now is the time to step up. Mandie gave Ryack a look. Frank said, after you left. and after the show, I purposed again to Rachalla. I wanted us to marry on Romulan soil. To take our walk as all Romulan citizens do. Ryack swallowed hard.

He said my daughter you could not have found a better husband to marry. She said or a father to your child. Ryack said what you ask has never been asked or done before. No Federation or human has ever asked to be accepted as a Romulan citizen. I don't know if it can be done. Ryack stood and said Frank you honor our family greatly. When I get back, I will put it to the senate myself. But I can't promise a favorable vote. Frank looked at Ryack and then to Mandie and then to Rachalla and said I love this woman more than my own life. Please... ask for me... Ryack gave Frank a hug.

He said whether or not this goes well, you are a part of our family. Elenore said I'm going. I want everything set back right. I want my son back. Rachalla said if two women go back we can slip in unnoticed but if you go back with us that is too great a risk we may be discovered. Rachalla said, A Romulan found on earth of the past is risky enough. Elenore can help me blend in. I'm not planning to stay very long. Just a snatch and grab and get back as quick as possible. Lorna stood and said I have never seen one so brave or filled with so much love for her family.  
Rachalla stepped over into her embrace and kissed the Queen with great passion as both started to glow blue with love. Lorna backed off saying I can't share with you my darling wife. You would turn blue and never fit in. Rachalla said I know but later, I want to be very blue and I will probably need a bath. Lorna's eyes sparkled and danced. She said and you shall have it. Turning to Sam's gaze Rachalla blushed. She said, to Lorna, My wife this woman is the leader of earth. She is also my lovely sister. I trust her with all that I am and you can too. She will keep you safe from harm. Frank said we all will. Ryack stood and said us too. Rachalla said, some may come to stop us.

War may break out. Your people have not known war in many centuries. I hope to make sure you will never know war again. Ellen came over and kissed her sister. She said, my queen married well.

**A Sisters Love Chap Two / Segment Four:**

She held Ellen for a long time and whispered in her ear. My sister is loved. Letting her go, Rachalla turned away so she would not see how emotional She was and hit the coms Captain, ETA to Gateway? He came back on line and said 3 hours and ten minutes. I said we must make sure Gateway is unaffected by the time change When we get there launch a probe and scan its telemetry. Frank go and prewarm a shuttle I'll need you and me and Elenore in it to ride to the surface. Frank said we will take our fighter. Rachalla whirled about and shouted at him for the first time. She hollered do as I said. Get a shuttle. Gateway is alive. It will perceive your ship as a war ship and believe it's under attack.

We need its help and have no time for begging. Now go get the shuttle and that's an order. The room went deadly quiet. I softened some and said Husband, I have an enemy to fight with down there and no time for debate. I can't fight her and you up here. Please, go and do as I said. Still fuming, he said, you forget I'm not part of your Federation any more. All they ever did is almost get the both of us killed. You showed them bravery and they showed you discrimination. Pointing at the President he said even she used you as a bargaining chip to force the Tholians into a peace agreement and you almost crashed because of it. You owe them nothing and I owe them less than that with that he stomped out and went down to prepare the shuttle.  
Embarrassed, I turned to the wall to hide my face. Ellen silently came over and placed her hand on her shoulder. Sniffling, I said, command really sucks.

The door opened and although groggy, Robert walked in. I glanced back and helped him to sit down next to Mother. I started to say something. He held up his hand and reached for the com switch and turned it off. He said I heard every word and so did most of the ship. Tell them. Stunned I asked what? He said tell them or I will. You still blame yourself for that ill fated bombing mission. I said, father I'm trying to throw a plan together on very little intel. I need to focus. Ryack said, you don't have to do this. You don't have to act so brave for me or any of us. I said, father this is no act it's what I do and who I am. You and mother saw to that now let me think for a few moments. I went over to the computer and said "Computer mid twenty first century clothing for two females' size? Turning she asked Elenore what size are you? Snickering, she said size 9, just like you remember?

Computer size 9 shirt and pants belt and shoes. Elenore took the clothes and went into Sam's bedroom to change. I started for the bedroom and Robert halted me. He said I'm not in real good shape right now but I still out rank you. Tell them, that's an order Admiral. I said I can't it will destroy your career. He said Damn my career. I don't want it without Kat'Lin. Tell them.. Shaking, I sat down and stared at the floor for a long time. The mission was supposed to be a simple search and destroy but nothing matched up with the intel Robert gave us. The foundry was heavily guarded. The ship was at least ten times the size we were told.

We literally flew in blind. I should have aborted the mission but by the time it came for us to abort and turn back we were discovered so the bombing run was implemented. We attacked in force and blew through their defenses. We destroyed a huge chunk of the foundry and damaged the ship badly. But the cost was a heavy one. Twelve went on the mission. Only I and five others made it back. We were all out of bombs and had only part control of our weapons. We, all of us were all shot up. I scanned the three that were dead in space.

No life signs. My orders were to not leave any high tech or lives behind. So, I shot them and blew them up as we left. A retaliation force were pursued us. Our cloak technology was all shot up and useless. We managed to give them the slip for a while, but they were very good and would find us quick enough. Then my worst nightmare happened. Ersela, Beggins, and Taila. Their ships malfunctioned and their engines shut down. They tried everything to get them to refire but they were too far gone. Ersela was a Romulan, just like me. Beggins was a Human and Talia was Andorian. We were quickly running out of time and options.

Their ships were dead in space. They had almost no air left. All three knew the end had come. Ersela said, I'm glad it's from you and not some faceless enemy. Beggins said, he was all shot up bleeding from many places. Taila was terrified. She tried to act so brave but when the time came she was almost in a total panic. Ersela said, don't blame yourself. You have no shame in my eyes, and then she took her pill. A moment later she was gone. Beggins said, I hurt so much; I can't reach my pill just make it quick.

She was so scared I said turn your ship around and don't watch it coming. One by one I fired and destroyed their ships and killed my friends. Taila screamed all the way till my round penetrated her fuel cell and blew her ship up. I lied and told her father about how bravely she fought. We were all just a bunch of scared kids. She looked at Robert and said we did our job, and they are dead. By the time we made it back to our system my ship had failed and I drifted in and had to be picked up and delivered by salvage carrier. I was nineteen and I had to kill my friends. No tech or prisoners left behind. I had to kill that ship or their deaths would have meant nothing. Sam started to say something.

I jumped up and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Robert said it was my fault. I sent them on a fool's errand and got them killed. Ryack was stunned. Sam was sickened Mandie stared at the floor for a long time. She said Great maker what have we done. Looking at Robert she said we went too far. We pushed them too far, and way too soon. We trained kids to do what even we adults have a hard time doing. Mandie handed Serevan over to Ryack and went in the bedroom. She walked up behind her daughter. Shushing her, she turned Rachalla slowly around and hugged her hard. Rachalla crumpled in her arms. Mandie and Rachalla sat down on the edge of the bed and just held each other for a very long time.

**A ****Sisters Love Chap Three / Segment One:**

Elenore said nothing; she stepped out and turned closing the door. Mandie smiled and said that woman loves you. You have so many here that love you. I failed you in so many ways. But I love you with all my heart. Rachalla said, this is my last contribution to the Federation and earth. Frank is right. I don't owe them a thing. If anything, I owe Frank. He listened, He hugged and held and listened. I'm moving to Galadriel. After then, I must speak to my husband but I want to move to Jaden. I am done with earth. I have a son to think about now. A Mother, Father, and sister to get to know all about all over again. Now, I have a baby brother to help with. I got dressed. and steeled myself for the looks as I walked back out the bedroom.

Frank walked back in and said the shuttle is ready. She took a long look at each person in the room. Then as Frank started to turn back for the door Rachalla grabbed him and hugged him hard. She said I'm sorry husband. I'm sorry I snapped and yelled at you. I looked at Sam and said, not for the Federation. For Family. For those, I love.. Sam looked like she was going to say something but couldn't. All she could say was "God Speed". Frank opened the door and climbed out into the hall way. The Captain was waiting. Elenore and I put on some ball caps of the time period. We took off our dog tags and handed them to Frank.  
The Captain gave us a belt strap that had a small holster and phaser in it. I passed one back to Elenore and we put them on and pulled out our shirts to cover them. He said nothing but shook our hand as we passed. And walked with us to the shuttle Lorna came out with Ellen and said we are going down to wait on you at the gate. Ryack stepped out and said I will wait on my daughter's return. I squeezed Frank's hand hard steeling my emotions. We all went down and loaded up on the shuttle.  
It only took a few moments to leave the ship and settle back down on the surface. I pulled Frank aside and said on either side of the sun. My love for you is the same and kissed him passionately. Frank said here use this mini scanner it's programmed for Trill blood. It will help you find both the canister and the woman. I said I'm going for the canister. She isn't coming back. Won't be the first I've ever killed and probably not the last.  
I turned and gave Father a look. I set the instruments down on the console and walked back to my father and gave him a big hug and said I love you daddy. He said I love you too my daughter. He whispered come back to me please. I whispered, I will try. and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I quickly turned back and faced the Gateway. I said, Gateway, I have a question.

His booming voice said since long before you were born I have awaited a Question. I said, Gateway not long ago a Trill woman used a federation code that was not hers to use. Can you show me the exact time she walked through into the past. He began his playback and the console spit out a pad. Gateway said your people added this console control system to enhance my accuracy the pad will call me to open the gate and allow you to come back here to this time. I looked back at all the people I was leaving behind.  
Ellen ran over and gave me a kiss for luck. Lorna did the same and said come back my wife. She gave me a snif and said you still need that bath. We both shared a smile. I whispered Elenore might need one too, we both snickered. Elenore was watching the pad for the entry point she said our gateway is coming. I reached down and held her hand as the entry point came and we stepped through.  
We immediately ducked down and hid as the portal closed and the whole room went dark. Rachalla peaked out the door windows. She whispered we are in a hospital. She knew from the smell more than anything else. Weather past or future, hospitals managed to smell and sound the same. Elenore scanned the room. There are refrigeration doors ahead. She must have hid the embryos in there. She sneaked over and opened the door for a moment and scanned the inside and then closed the door. She came back and said there in there all right. I whispered good. Now we wait. She won't be far.

**A Sisters Love Chap Three / Segment Two:**

The wait was a long one. We took turns sleeping in shifts. Many times a nurse would come in and we would have to duck down and one time she thought for sure we were caught when a security guard came in. He walked right over to where Elenore was sleeping. Fortunately, her stealth training kicked in and she silently slithered out of the way and out of sight. It was getting light. I stole a peak out the hospital window at the dawn of this city.  
I was shocked. We were in Atlanta, roughly towards the latter half of the twenty first century. I remember the pictures from history records back in school. This City was obliterated. New York, Boston, Washington, Nearly all of Maine and sites west like Houston.  
The cylo fields of Utah and Arizona, San Francisco LA and many other site's on the west coast. Over 400 Million Dead. Many living wishing they had died. It was brutal beyond belief. Those hiding in the sewers and subways were driven mad by the fallout Radiation.  
It seemed that all of earth went insane for many years. How they survived was a miracle. Now here we are just before given a front row seat to hell. Good thing we will be long gone before then. I wouldn't' want to see it. Finally, the scanner went off. We ducked down out of site and watched. She had come in with a man shushed him telling him to keep the lights off.  
She had covered all her spots with a dermal generator and looked human enough to fool them she began to have hot passionate sex with him probably to turn his head and convince him to take her home on the promise of more sex.  
Probably, to disappear from there into the city and freedom. Elenore and I stayed quiet and watched. This operative was definitely a pro at using her body to please a man. She had him moaning hard and more than willing to do whatever she said. Finally she finished with him and wore him out. She whispered you rest here a moment. I need to check on my genetics project. Stark naked this stunning beauty walked over and picked up a small travel bag and walked inside the freezer. She came right back out and got dressed.  
She told him she needed a shower and he could give her one when they get home. All hugged up they strolled through the hospital. Elenore and I turned on our stealth transmitters and walked outside in the hallways undetected. It was tricky to stay invisible. The halls were crowded with nurses and Doctors and sick people. It was a real task to keep your whits about you wading through all that carnage and not bumping into another person.  
They went into the elevator and started going down we went into the adjoining stairwell and as soon as the door cloaked, to conserve power she shut down our cloaks. What we didn't know is because of the drug crime and violence perpetrated on the hospital they had installed security camera's we were immediately spotted going out the first floor lobby doors and vanishing. Guards came looking for us. We saw them and plastered our bodies against the wall.

Slowly, while looking for us they walked past and so did our target and his well sexed doctor.

We slowly fell into step behind them. Outside the lobby doors they walked across a concrete plaza towards a structure that contained many travel cars of varying sizes and colors we watched as Security teams scattered in all directions. We watched as they walked inside and up one floor to the Doctors waiting car. He tapped his key fob and the car unlocked. Elenore snuck around to the other side of the Car and stunned the doctor. I snuck up and grabbed the criminal by the neck of her collar and slung her away from the door body slamming her against the car and then over to a concrete pillar.  
She was stunned and bleeding from her head I decloaked and said you're going nowhere with those embryo's bitch. She reached in the bag for the canister and held it up. She said; if this is what you want take it. I have the knowledge to do the process all over again Security was spreading out on the lower deck below us. They heard our conversation and drew their weapons. I told her either there or here. Elenore said Rachalla please don't, she needs to be brought to justice. I said she stole those embryos and the process to make them. She prostituted her body to gain the trust of Lorna and Kendrix to get them. Even the poor doctor here, fell to her charms. Elenore said he's fine I just stunned him.  
The second my attention was drawn away she pulled out a phaser from under her blouse and fired. My arm sizzled with screaming pain. I yelled shoot her!. She tried to escape by making Elenore duck down Elenore sent a laser shot through her right leg making her screams just as loud as mine. She aimed back at me. I hollered don't do It. I fired and lased off her left hand making her drop the canisters and fired again incinerating her. She screamed for the last time as she vanished.

**A Sisters Love Chap Three / Segment Three:**

My arm was screaming out in pain I scrambled over and grabbed the canister with detached hand still on it. Instantly, I felt white hot searing pain in my gut as the sound of a pistol shot rang in my ear. The man hollered, Security, freeze and drop your weapons or whatever they are. Elenore was ducked down. She had the pad and hit the recall button. She adjusted her phaser and blasted two cars down below the advancing team of armed security. The explosions knocked all of them off their feet. She scrambled around the car pulling the groggy doctor out of fire and hollered an innocent is here. Let him pass. She hollered in his ear to run. The guard said, don't shoot. I know this man he is a doctor. He ran scrambled, tripped and fell getting out of the way.  
Elenore took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Rachalla. More gun fire came as Elenore screamed and collapsed I gave her the canister and told her to go. More bullets went flying missing us but hit the fuel cell of the doctors car and we were swallowed up on a huge ball of flame. Dragging me she made it to the gateway opening and on the other side everybody was jumping out of the way as the fireball came through and centuries old bullets followed it. Elenore hollered get up off your ass and kick hard. We fell back through Elenore dragged my body till my feet cleared the gateway opening. Just as the portal closed, another bullet came through and hit Elenore in her head. She spun around and collapsed not moving. Just then a huge distortion wave passed and rocked the whole planet.  
Ellen scrambled over and hollered Lorna Quick They both have been shot! Help me. She scrambled over and placed her hand on Elenores head wound and Rachalla's gut wound and glowed brightly. She saw much blood out on the ground and placed her hand in the pool. The blood slowly stopped flowing and the puddle became smaller.

Ryack pulled out his communicator and yelled Medical emergency beam us all up quickly. Lorna managed to save Rachalla but could do no more for Elenore she literally used up her blue. Ryack grabbed her hand and said take mine take it all she stared at him for a second and then grabbed his chest and glowed again brighter.  
The transporter had no effect on Lorna she continued to drain Ryack the crew backed away as Mandie ran in with Sam in tow carrying Severan. Lorna let go of Ryack and he collapsed Mandie hollered out of the way Lorna take mine save them please. Even if I die save then she grabbed her chest and all glowed brightly blue, as the bullet wounds began to close and the bullets were pushed out backwards. Finally Lorna let go and passed out. The line of gurneys, carrying the wounded and drained just kept coming out of the transporter room.  
Elenore and Rachalla were badly wounded and burned from the car explosion. John ran in the medical bay looking for his mother. Still groggy from the drain John tugged on Ryack's uniform. He said please sir, I'm sorry your sick but I need to know where my mom is. Ryack pulled him up in his lap and said she went off on a dangerous mission and got hurt badly.  
They are working on your momma right now. Robert came in and almost reached in his tracks from Rachalla's burns Frank was in tears, He turned and Saw Sam and growled Never Again.

Sam saw the burns and backed away helping Mandie deal with Severan. Rachalla moaned loudly and the nurse started to give her a pain drug. She waved them away saying call Aquadria. Tell them, gasp, criminal is dead and bio tech recovered.  
A Tralax woman came on and said they left. They left for war. I turned to Sam and said, Warn Federation It will be a blood bath. Kendrix mad with rage. Means to destroy Trill. Destroy whole planet. Sam ordered his captain to put DS9 on full alert notify Bajor and Trill we are sending help as fast as we can. She ordered her escort ships to break formation and warp to Trill and defend her. Lorna started waking up Rachalla held her hand. She said it's done. Call Kendrix. A nurse came with bandages and Rachalla waved her away. She asked Lorna get me Kendrix on the line Sam help her and get me DS9, Bajor and Trill on the line. Hurry Much Pain... The call went out to Kendrix first Rachalla said my leader it is done the criminal is dead and the bio tech recovered. Innocent people will die to avenge what has already been avenged. Finally, the signals all caught up with each other and went live. Elenore laid there staring straight ahead with half her face burned off. Mine was burned even worse.  
On DS9 and Bajor the leaders and Kira gasped and grimaced. My voice graveled from the flames I said Bajor, Trill Hear me. Kendrix Hear me killing is not the answer. Look at me and Elenore. Look at the face of war. Look at what awaits those who fight and die. The captain walked in and whispered to Sam Bajor, DS9,and Trill are on full alert. Fighting forces are assembling to defend Trill and Aquadrian forces are advancing into the sector.  
Sam whispered Pray Rachalla gets through to Leader. Nothing we have could stop Aquadria. If they fire Trill will be destroyed planet and all. Rachalla continued, Please Leader Kendrix I am in pain and I need you. Come back home. Come home to peace. War is not the works of the leader I came to love. Kendrix, Lorna is very weak and needs her husband. Captain said Aquadrias forces are slowing their weapons are fully charged.  
They stopped. Kendrix came on line and said Ray-Ray is that you? the nurse handed me the canister. I showed him and pried off the dead hand and said it is done great leader.

The criminal is dead. I killed her myself. Please, let her death cool the fire in your heart. Come home. Come get me. I need you. Please come back home to peace and love. Turn away from war and death. Look what it has done to us. Help me I need you... He cut his transmission the captain just received an update. The Aquadrian forces have powered down their main gun and are turning back heading for us.  
Everybody let out a breath and some even clapped. Kira smiled, she said, I never thought I'd hear a Romulan speak with so much compassion for peace. You are your mother's daughter. Rest now and get better. If you need anything just ask. All of Bajor thanks you. She switched off. Trills high Chancellor said you did it young lady. Anything you need it's yours. She switched off. Ryack and Mandie began applauding and soon the whole room was applauding. Gritting my teeth I half way screamed "Nurse" she gave me the shot and then everything went black.

**A Sisters Love Chap Three / Segment Four:**

After I passed out Lorna grabbed Franks hand and said I am so sorry. Then she went back to sleep. The doctor came and said we have to take her into surgery now. He looked at Robert and asked are you the father? Robert said no I am her husband's father. Frank here is her husband.  
Ryack stood up and said, I'm Rachalla's father. The doctor same come with me please. John crawled up and held his mother's hand saying momma please wake up. Please-Please I need you. He held her tightly and silently prayed. Sam looked across the room as Ryack and Frank were walked in the glass walled room with Robert and the doctor.  
She saw the doctor tell Frank something and all three almost crumpled where they sat Frank grabbed his stomach and let out a loud moaning moan of sorrow. Even muffled by the glass Everybody could hear it. Robert Hugged him hard from behind as he screamed out in blood thirsty sorrow. Ryack grabbed the wall and pounded on it with his fist and grabbed Franks shoulder.  
A nurse ran in and gave Frank a sedative. She and Robert slowly stretched him out on the bed. Ryack gave Robert a hard hug and walked out. Ryack said Sam, Mandie, please sit down Lorna said it's bad I couldn't help. The spark of life was gone. Ryack said Rachalla didn't know it. But she was just over a week pregnant. It was a girl. The bullet went through her tiny body and she was gone. She is in surgery to remove the baby's body and deal with her other wounds. Sam was crestfallen.  
Even baby Sevren felt something was wrong. Mandie dropped to the floor Ryack held her as she sobbed almost as loudly as Frank did. The nurse gave her a mild sedative. Ryack scooped her up in her arms and gently placed her in the bed. Sam said I am so sorry Ryack. Of course I will release her from her agreement with the Federation. Ryack said don't. Right now it's all up to her but after, she will need all the distraction she can get. Gods, how are we going to tell her this? Stumbling in and with Robert close behind. Frank said, I will tell her. She is my wife, and it is my right, duty and responsibility.  
Frank looked at Sam he said never again Sam. We will build the Garrison on Galadriel. But after that I am taking my wife away from earth, and you and all that could remind her of you and your Federation. Frank looked at Ryack and said Father, I wish to take your daughter and my wife to Jaden. Can you make it so? Ryack said only if you promise to stay in touch with your father. He is a good man. Frank turned and looked back at his father and said you are right. He is and I love him. I love him but I can't stay on earth anymore. There are too many memories of pain and discrimination. Too many memories of suffering for the sake of others. Of risking her life for the sake of others. Looking at Sam, Frank said the only way she will heal is away from earth and you and all the memories you bring with you. The captain signaled Sam in the med bay. He said the Aquadrian ship is positioning itself to take us ship and all inside its landing bay Sam hollered back Do Nothing. Say Nothing. Looking at Frank she said too much has been said already. We are taking our people back home to Aquadria, so they can heal. Whatever they say just do it.

Offer no resistance. We are going to Aquadria. We are taking our hero's where they can get the best care possible. She turned off the coms.  
Frank said, Thank You. He let Robert turn him away back to his bed and helped him to lay down. Sam looked at Ryack and said Rachalla was right. Earlier, back in my office she said, Command really sucks. Ryack said, Agreed. I must contact my people advice them of what has happened. Mandie and I still have some leave time and planned to go back and rest. Now we must go back and morn.

**A Sisters Love Chap Four / Segment One:**

After Ryack left to go contact his people, Kat'Lin walked in. She was frantic. She asked where Robert is. Sam pointed and she saw him through the Glass enclosure and ran to him. She flung the door open and nearly leaped into his waiting arms.  
Robert was stunned. With all that had happened to his son he totally forgot that the time line had reset back to normal. He whispered into Kat'Lins ear what had happened. She almost fainted in his arms.  
Still in his embrace they sat down on the edge of the bed and Kat'Lin rubbed Franks shoulder. The timeline had reset and all was as it was supposed to be. All accept one thing. Rachalla's baby girl was dead and Sam knew her sister would never be the same again. The door opened again and Kendrix walked through. He slowly and very carefully walked over to Lorna as she slept and brushed the top of her head. She woke up slowly..  
He leaned down and kissed her and they both glowed bright blue for a long time. Her energy restored she wrapped her tail around leader and bopped him on his head several times in rapid procession all the while she said exile me will you. Look at what you've done. Our friends are hurt crying and maybe even dying. I did all I could. Ray-Ray is very bad. She lost her baby and that's on you... Great leader, Feel great now? Kendrix was shocked and very saddened at all the damage he had done.  
John looked up and asked Please sir, I'm scared. My Mother won't respond she just lays there staring. The doctor said she got shot and is hurt bad. John crawled over and gave Kendrix a hug and asked please sir, can you help my mom.. He looked at Elenore and said that's Ray-Ray's sister. The one you rebuilt her body for. Lorna whispered she got shot in her head. Much damage. Kendrix pulled out his communicator and five smaller naked Tralax female nurses beamed over and surrounded the bed. Kendrix said my people will do all they can. You're too young for all this. He pointed to Sam and asked please take this little one with a big heart and watch him.  
One female climbed up on the bed straddling Elenore and held her head and closed her eyes. She was still for a long moment. She opened her eyes and said she still inside. Very deep and very scared. In pain. Much pain it keeps her away from coming back. She hides and need help. Very deep. Looking back at boy she said you son she hear you.  
I will help. The four other Tralex walked around the bed two on each side. They joined hands and tails for a moment and then the nurse sitting on Elenore, Joined her tail with the others as they reached across the bed. Then she replaced her hands back on Elenores head. Kat'Lin and Robert sat there almost frozen with fear watching.  
They all began to glow. Then Robert remembered something his first wife told him." as you hold and let them cry you share your love. Instantly he said she is one of ours and needs our love. Kat'Lin agreed. The glow went very deep her burns and other wounds began to heal. Two other bullets were pushed out of her and tapped on the floor as they fell. Sam's heart sank.  
She held on to John but let him watch.

Kat'Lin and Robert walked out and each stood on each side as the Trelax worked. Slowly they closed their eyes and each placed their hands on the shoulders of the Tralex and added their love. Lorna cried big tears as Elenore began to respond. The glow went brighter and brighter for a moment and then began to fade. And all let go and moved back.  
Slowly as waking from a deep sleep, Elenore was very tired abut she looked at the nurse straddling her and gave her a kiss. Gently, she rubbed the length of her tail and cupped the end up next to her face and they glowed. Elenore was back but very blue. The nurse smiled her eyes sparkled she said we give you love and you come back.  
Friends here give you love and you come back. Robert and Kat'Lin were light blue but filled with happiness at Elenore coming back. John asked Mom? Is that you? You're Blue again. Smiling, she said yes baby. Come here I missed you...He climbed up and hugged his mom.  
The other Tralex ladies helped the nurse down and each went over to a bed and crawled up to sleep.  
Kendrix said Nurses try hard but she no come till friends added their love. It very strong. Severan got fussy and instantly Mandie woke up and asked for her baby. Mandie took off her shirt and held her baby to her breast. He soon found the nipple and began to suckle. Lorna say, this real love too.

**A Sisters Love Chap Four / Segment Two:**

The Doctor and nurses wheeled Rachalla back into the room. She was asleep but looked so small and frail in that big bed. Frank stirred with the noises the nurses made and the beeping of Ray-Ray's heart monitor. It was done. The fetal heart rate was flat lined and Frank felt as a spike had been hammered into his heart. Robert and Katlin walked over as if in a trance and each held one of her hands. Kat'Lin gently placed her other hand on the bandage covering her wounds.  
Some seepage had already stained the bandages with blood. It felt green and cold. Both closed their eyes and began to glow. It was dim but Rachalla's burns started to heal and her hair started growing back.  
The gunshot wound through the side of her abdomen began to heal and the swelling went down. Soon the blue they had was gone and the glowing stopped. Robert stumbled a bit and Sam hopped over and caught his fall. Kendrix caught Kat'Lin and they were helped over to a bed. Kendix explained. They share love. Blue knows this. Rachalla's body call out for blue. Much pain inside. Pain in mind. Father in law and wife comfort Daughter in law. Frank listened and just held her gently brushing her head.  
For a moment, she woke and Frank kissed her.  
Kendrix's communicator went off and he listened. Putting it away he said we are nearing orbit of Aquadria. Our ship will use its tractor beams and release you in orbit. Soon, we will beam down. Little one cannot come. He is too young. Janet stepped up and said I will care for him. She turned to Sam and said you must go with Rachalla and Elenore. Sam swallowed hard. With fear in her voice she asked Alone? Robert woke up and said its ok Janet. Kat'Lin and I will watch John. We have before. Isn't that right John he looked up and looked back to his mother. Elenore said, It's ok my son. Obey the Holloman's I won't be gone long. They pretty much fixed me, but my sister Rachalla needs my help and Mr. Holloman here is going to need your help. Miss's Holloman is going to have a baby so he will need the practice. Be nice to him. Remember Ellis is waiting on us. You never know what he might bring with him for our Christmas.

John perked up and asked, we get to have another Christmas? Elenore said well just this year. But, not if you misbehave. So do as I said and obey the Holoman's. John hugged his mother and said I will, I promise. He climbed down and walked over to Robert and held his hand.

Looking at me he asked your coming back soon? Elenore gave Kendrix a look and said see what all you miss not having children? Kendrix gave Lorna a look and said maybe things change. Lornas eyes sparkled as she climbed down off the bed and into her husband's loving embrace. The nurses began to wake up and climbed down.  
Sam said she will be right back and went with Janet back to her room. Walking inside she said I don't think I can do this. Being naked all the time. Janet gave Sam a hug and said you can do anything. laying on her bed was Rachalla's and Elenore's uniform's. She gently picked it up and smelled it. Janet said I really don't think she is going to come back and ware that uniform anymore. Sam said I know that's what scares me.  
Janet, I love that woman. I never touched her except for one kiss and I love her. Janet hugged Sam and said she is family now. Much more than ever before, just like me and you. We changed and grew closer over Christmas and so did you and her. You have a beautiful body. Kendrix and Lorna will keep us safe. They undressed and looked at each other. Janet smiled. Sam smiled nervously as they slipped on their robes. Sam called the Captain. She told him, Make no moves to leave orbit. Record nothing. Scan nothing. Just sit up here. I will go down with Janet and negotiate with them. Stay Calm and we will return home with our last treaty to hand over to your next boss.  
The Captain said, I will miss you madam President. Miss you allot. With that he switched off and Sam stepped over to Janet as she put on her robe. And they walked back down the corridor to the med bay. Elenore was given a robe Frank went and changed and took his robe and brought another for Rachalla when she wakes up and comes back. Mandie and Ryack changed into robes and stood with their daughter Frank stood on the other side  
Sam walked over to the wall com station and said drop shields we are transporting. Remember my orders. No travel around the system. Stay in orbit. No scans of the system or the planet below. Stay Calm and we will all return shortly. I have a communicator and I will call and check in from time to time. Understood? The Captain said, yes madam President. Lorna stood beside Sam snickering. This is first visit you scared but brave. This pleases me. Ellen came in and took a look at Rachalla she was still sleeping she unplugged the monitor and moved the IV bangs to a post on the bed. Leaning next to Frank she whispered, whispered say nothing to Ray-Ray. She grabbed the canister and dead hand and laid them on the bed. She pulled out her communicator and said Leader and party plus two injured, one standing and one in hospital bed now ready for transport straight to the medical bay.  
All of a sudden the toilet flushed and one of the nurses came rushing back out she looked at Kendrix and said sorry leader, had to go. Kendrix looked at Ellen. Lorna snickered and shrugged, Snickering Ellen said when you have to-You have too. Kendrix rolled his eyes and said nothing. He figured he was in enough trouble. John and the Holloman's watched with great interest as they all beamed away. Robert stood and walked over and stood in the now empty space where Rachalla was and looked back at Kat'Lin with tears in his eyes. Nothing needed to be said. Katlin simply said I love her too.

**A Sisters Love Chap Four / Segment Three;**

The nurses all gathered and knelt in respect not to the return of their beloved doctor and their Queen but to a small frail Romulan woman lying in a hospital bed. Desperately, clinging to life. As the shimmering effect began, a hush fell down on the whole community. All stopped and paid homage to the "Peace Maker of Aquadria"  
What once was held by the mother is now held by her child. The terrible price she paid saddened the whole community. After the beaming effect let go of them the nurses collected the robes. Sam and Janet were as they are for all to see and very nervous.  
Arriving as she is to do all she can for her sister in law who took on her last, most dangerous mission. Sam herself on her last negotiation was terrified at being so exposed she Hugged up to Janet who was also just as frightened. Lorna said come. You smell of covers and need a bath.  
She shot Leader a look and said and you need a beating for what you have done. We will discuss it later. Mandie went with Elenore, Sam and Janet. They followed Lorna to go and be spoiled in ways none had ever known.  
Lorna said you are frightened. You be safe here. Safe and loved as one of the community. Relax, Let go of your fears. We will clean and rest and discover as all women do.

Mandie walked over and said you're still as beautiful as I remembered you. Janet is lovely. I can see how she captured your heart. Lorna said, Lorna said you two come with me. Elenore and Mandie my assistant bathers will care for you.  
The ladies were taken to a large Bath with a hot and a cold pool. Sam started to shiver as she walked barefoot on the cold tiles. Lorna gently embraced Sam she said First time awkward. Embarrassing. Why so many no come. Our way better. Simpler. We very smart but learn long ago to balance smart with play for harmony. Lorna gently let go of Sam as she settled and hugged Janet. Then gently the bathers assisted the ladies to step in the tub of very warm water. As she sat feeling the water on her skin Sam and Janet slowly began to relax. They scooted over next to Lorna and talked some more about her city. Lorna said you beautiful as Mandie say.  
slowly as not to surprise and scare her guests the bathers entered the water and began washing and bathing them with just their huge padded hands. Janet was the first to speak up this is wonderful. Finally, Sam loosened up and soon the both of them had entailed enough of Lorna's pheromones to get high and began to relax. It wasn't long before Lorna joined in and all three were off on an odyssey of thoughts and feelings Sam and Janet hadn't felt never felt before.  
Across the hall Elenore had huddled up to her bather, as she caressed her body Mandie snickered and said your first time. Elenore said, Not the first time here but this is a wonder I could never have imagined. Mandie cuddled with her bather and soon both were relaxed and moaning sweetly and softly. Elenore never knew and had never tried such things. Her body, now repaired, was responding sending her mind to heights of warmth and passion she had never known. Before anybody knew it. Several hours had passed and everybody was happy.  
Then Sam remembered the small woman lying in that hospital bed. What they didn't know was the nurses had Frank and Ryack help Rachalla over to the exam table. Ellen examined her completely and checked up inside her and told Frank she should have no problem conceiving again. Gently, Frank undressed his wife's hospital gown and lowered her into the birthing pool. Six nurses came from around the corner of the hallway. Each went over to the huge bowl and grabbed two large handfuls of the blue powder and cast it in the water with the two of them.  
Her body was still burned but still just as beautiful as before was gently held against Frank's body as they floated in the tank. Then the nurses all stepped up on a platform on each side of the tank and reached over into the water and began to burn the blue in the water. Their hands almost looking like white hot plasma torches they continued to surge power through both Rachalla and Frank Rachalla began to stir and her wounds started to heal. The burns on her face began to fade Frank gently cupped some water in his hand and poured it on her burns.  
It stung for a moment then she settled again. Ryack saw how much love Frank had for his daughter and vowed never to doubt him again. Rachalla slowly began to respond to his caresses. In a sleep like trance she arched her back and rose up in his hands and they kissed with great passion they both began to glow brighter and brighter. Kendrix walked over to whiteness. Ryack looked at him for a moment. He said this not many get to see. This love from down deep. See how green the blue has become. This love held deep inside for many years. Slowly, the nurses ran out of blue and started to tire.  
Two by two they would stop and leave together arm in arm. Kendrix explain nurses mated to each other. They feel their love. Leave to share with each other. Many looked on as Rachalla began to slowly wake and her eyes shimmered only for her Frank as Ryacks eyes only shimmered for his Mandie. Severan could feel the warmth of love in the room and went to sleep in his father's arms Ryack asked how will I tell her of the baby.  
Kendrix said Look, Frank just did. They share as minds met with the bond of their love. Two more nurses left. Then the last two pulled their hands out and waited for the wave of emotion to hit her. Rachalla shook in Franks arms and arched her back letting out one deep long wailing of a moan and then screamed out loud. The nurses put their hands back in the water and burned the last of the blue to comfort Rachalla's sorrow. This time it didn't work Rachalla was wailing from deep inside and didn't stop. Frank and Rachalla both had turned a deep indigo blue but her tears flowed as an open faucet. She laid her head on Frank's shoulders and sobbed.

Ryack so wanted badly to hold and comfort his daughter but knew that duty had passed to Frank now. He had to step back and watch. He had to really let go and it was hard. He turned his attention to Severan and walked away so he wouldn't remind her of her loss. Kendrix placed his hand in his shoulder he whispered this why I no have children with Lorna. Letting go hurt too much. Ryack said it does my friend it does. But when I look in his little eyes and see that flash of love it just takes my breath away.

**A Sisters Love Chap Four / Segment Four:**

Lorna and Sam and everybody else heard Rachalla's wails and moans. Lorna said please stay.  
This inevitable. She had to be told. Spirit in pain. Ellen fix. Kendrix help. He responsible. He will know pain. Now and later. I punish him good. Now he must see what he did. Know its sorrows. Elenore came over and asked if she could join us. Her eyes were all Glassy from sharing with her bather. Lorna invited her and motioned for Mandie to come too. Slowly Elenore stepped down into the large tub.  
Lorna said you beautiful. Now feel much better. Kendrix rushed up and grabbed some towels from the shelves. He looked at us and said nothing. The pain in his eyes said it all.  
Lorna's eyes were hard and cold and Kendrix knew she would beat him later.

Elenore waded over and gave Lorna a kiss and knelt down in the tub. She asked, May a visitor ask a favor of the Queen?  
Lorna was pleased by her kiss. She was intrigued and said ask. Elenore said may a Queen consider a different walk. Kendrix know sorrow, pain and loss. Maybe Kendrix need to know forgiveness and maybe let love heal what blue cannot. Like Rachalla, I hurt too your love and love of friends healed me. Maybe leader need same.  
Lorna held Elenore gently and said much love lives in your heart. So much wisdom from one so young do all humans possesses this ability to Forgive? Sam said, sadly, we do not. Our world knew war and its suffering. We try to be as forgiving as we can be. Like how many are now learning to forgive Rachalla for what her people did so many years ago. Janet said we are imperfect. All of us on every planet. Even yours. We share our unity and through that, use our love to balance out those imperfections.  
Elenore said Leader need balance and love. Not anger and punishment.  
Him imperfect but still loves you. Lorna hugged Elenore gently wrapping her tail around her waist giving it a slight squeeze; she said your words are wise. I will consider. It before I act. Meanwhile, Kendrix went back down to the Med bay and gave some towels to Frank to dry his wife and then himself. Helen gave Rachalla a strong sedative and Rachalla's wails stopped.  
Frank and Rachalla were dark indigo blue now. Their skin wicking away the water just like the mometic gel covering the doorways. He carried his drowsy wife through the gel and slowly the gel wicked away all the moisture left.  
Walking over to the bed he gently laid her down and climbed in cuddling up to comfort his wife. The nurses used their extractors and emptied them both and washed them with warm damp towels. They covered them and let them sleep. Another nurse ran over and whispered something to Ellen, saying come quick Tranya's time has come.  
Hurriedly, she ran over to her lab and mixed up the counter agent. And injected Tranya as they were lowering her into the birthing chair and then into the water chamber. The other nurses came running and grabbed their handfuls of blue powder and fired up the blue in the tank to help Tranya give birth. Both began to glow brightly with deep love.  
Soon, the head crowned and pushed through the birth sack. Ellen reached inside and pushed the baby back up in for a moment to remove the cord from around her little neck. Then she started working her way down and out. Ellen had her hands up inside her mate and was neck deep in the burning water as she gently pulled her baby out.  
Ellen asked Ready? Panting she said Ready. They kissed and glowed even more brightly Ellen placed her glowing hand on Tranya's belly and she cramped down and pushed out the baby.  
One more cramp and the placenta came out. Ellen took some tissue samples and destroyed the rest Tranya said she make no sound. Ellen used a small squeeze bottle and cleaned out her nose and mouth and smacked her on her but. She cried and everybody rejoiced. Everybody that is except Rachalla who laid there pretending she was asleep rubbing her abdomen and crying. More blue was added and Tranya began to tighten and tone and heal back to her original form. The nurses held on as long as they could but between Rachalla and Tranya they were exhausted. Each took a tablespoon of the blue powder and mixed it in a glass of some clean water and drank it to refresh their bodies.

They all went back to their rooms and went to sleep. Kendrix helped Tranya out of the tank and held her in his arms while her lovely wife and doctor dried her body and the baby. Following Ellen back down the corridor after she dried, off one at a time they stepped through the mimetic gel shield covering the doorway and carried her back to Ellens room to rest.  
Tranya holding their baby. Was mesmerized by her beauty. They went off to rest. Kendrix came back and said Ray-Ray faker she was awake during birth. Heard baby cry. She in much pain. Trying to be strong woman for her man but broken inside. And in much pain. She feels gutted. Hollow and empty. Kendrix say I share secret with you.

Tomorrow, Queen may beat me to death. It is her right. Ryack, father of Ray-Ray, it was my seed given to Ellen so she can have baby. She mix and make embryo's. I may never get to see or hold baby that is part of me. My seed bad, small. Not strong like others. I try. No make baby for Lorna. Never wanted her to blame herself. To blame me. Easier on her that way.

**A Sisters Love Chap Five / Segment One:**

It was early morning of the next day. Ellen walked in the med bay and watched as Rachalla stirred a nurse came over and tended to her and she barely responded. She smiled and said thank you. Frank was exhausted. The ladies stayed with Lorna. They talked and played most the night as Kendrix slept on the med bay floor. Lorna had clearly indicated he was not welcome in her presence any more.  
The community was on edge. All knew that the Queen had a choice to make. Either, to forgive, or beat leader to death and rule all of Aquadria on her own. Kendrix woke up and looked at Ellen but said nothing. He went to the med bay showers and bathed and then hopped a transport and went to work in the dome assembly areas.  
Ellen went over the security tapes from last night and found the secret conversation between Ryack and Kendrix. She waited till after the morning meal and talks with Sam. Mandie and Ryack and their son were assigned the marriage dome. Janet Elenore and Sam were assigned a dome of their own and rested. Sam was always an early riser and loved her talks with Queen Lorna. Right now though, Lorna was concerned about Rachalla. Though symbolic the Treylax took their unions very seriously.  
Ellen called her over and showed her the playback:  
"Kendrix say I share secret with you.  
Tomorrow, Queen may beat me to death. It is her right. Ryack, father of Ray-Ray, it was my seed given to Ellen so she can have baby. She mix and make seed stronger. Make embryo's. I may never get to see or hold baby that is part of me. My seed bad, small. Not strong like others. I try. No make baby for Lorna. Never wanted her to blame herself. Just to blame me. Easier on her that way"  
Lorna did not know and was greatly moved by what she heard. Ellen looked away. She said I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go to for seed. It's why Tranya could carry and I could not. I tried but baby was aborting. I had to Transplant to Tranya because of Traylex blood. He tried hard but have medical problem and need help to conceive. He very embarrassed and ashamed.  
Kendrix loves you and is afraid he will lose you. Lorna barked at Ellen. She said he may lose me anyway. By all rights after all he has done he should. Ellen backed away slowly. She said forgive me. I have angered you and meant no offense. Lorna walked over to the medical bay window. She stared out at the beautiful city that she and Kendrix had made together. Both were very quiet. Lorna looked over at Rachalla. The look in her eyes concerned her greatly.  
She turned and faced Ellen and said it is Queen who is sorry. I love husband very much but hate secrets. Husband knows that and still he keeps them. I should beat him for that alone. Mandie walked up and said my husband does the same. He says it's to spare me pain. Secrets make pain worse. Lorna said agreed. Mandie looked at her daughter and said husbands are stupid but maybe Elenore is right. You know how Ryack and I fight.  
We are both stubborn and said many-many hurtful things. It took the birth of my son to help iron out our differences. Ellen said, I have two embryo's left. Both are still frozen and viable. One had to be done away with Lorna was shaken. She said those are your last two. Ellen's mother gave Ellen a quizzical look. Ellen wanted to keep it private but with all that's happened it won't allow it embarrassed she turned away and cried. Mandie rushed over and held her daughter warmly.  
Mandie asked my lovely daughter what has happened. What is wrong? Lorna said I go so you two can talk. Ellen held Lorna's hand and asked please stay.  
Ellen took a deep breath and said mother I have gone through the change and cannot make any more eggs. None of us knew till just a few months ago when that thief and I started on my genetics problem. She tried using some of her eggs but the blend broke down. Then Ellen said I tried some on my eggs and found out I couldn't make any more.  
Long term exposure to the blue forced me to go through the change at a much earlier rate. All I have left was in the canister that thief stole. Everybody jumped when Rachalla spoke, she said then it's a good thing I got it back. Mandie rushed over and hugged Ray-Ray and asked you ok baby? Trembling, Raychalla said No mother I'm not. I want to go home. First to earth and finish what I gave my word to do and then home to you and daddy. I feel so empty now. I'm quitting the Federation. This was my last mission. I must help Sam to learn to sing like I do and teach her to fly as I do. Then escort her back to Galadriel after the end of her Presidency and establish the Garrison for Maria. After that,. I quit. I want to go home and be with my family.  
My child will be raised with yours to know the Romulan way. I will tell Robert and Kat'Lin when I get back on board. Sam and Janet walked up with Elenore. Sam said, we just got done checking in with our ship. We need to leave soon Rachalla took a couple steps back and snickered. She said, this is a good look on you. Smiling Sam said I could say the same thing about you. Rachalla said, Janet is a real hottie. You scored big time. You know she can fly. We will teach you before I go. Sam said go where? Rachalla said with you to Galadriel for a short while then back home to Romulas.  
Sam gave Rachalla a hug and said I was so scared for you. Rachalla said Sam this is my last mission for the Federation. I will honor my word with Maria and build the Garrison but after that I Quit. My child and my family need me and I need them. Sam said I am your family too. I love you girl. I think I always did. Rachalla said I will stay but only shortly. Sam looked in her eyes and Rachalla's sparkle was gone. She said, Sam, No more missions. Never again. This last one cost me my child and that is just too high a price for me to pay. I mean it Sam. Never again. I will resign first. Sam knew Rachalla was serious so all she did was nod. Lorna asked Ellen.  
Can you make embryo for Rachalla and me? Rachalla perked up instantly. Ellen took some scans of Lorna and Rachalla and said, Maybe. No promises. I have only two left. Mandie said I will give you more. She said we are clones remember, so I will be genetically compatible to you Ryack will supply the seed. I will make sure of it. Lorna said much love flows through this family. Sam asked do you need any "Human" eggs. Lorna said love heals. Brings together what is torn apart. Frank heard everything and walked up and said, I will supply you any "Human" seed you may require. Lorna said you both smell of covers. Come with me. Frank and Rachalla both walked away with Lorna and turned back to Mandie and Ellen and the girls and grinned wickedly.

**A Sisters Love Chap Five / Segment Two.**

Dr. Ellen was checking on the canister containing the last of her frozen embryos. Mandie and Ryack were down in the marriage dome tending to Severan. She heard a chime and said to the nurse. A Transport from the far city is arriving. The door opened and Camalla stepped out.  
The nurse hugged her passionately. Already mated and married to each other they both glowed with the light of their love. Camalla said, mmmmm I have missed you. The nurse said missed you too. Did you hear? The peace maker is here. She is very sad. Cries a lot.  
Ellen walked over and said not much we can do. She will need time. Camalla's mate said we have time now because of her and Elenore. Camalla didn't understand till just then and she lit up like a light bulb. Smiling Camalla asked, Rachalla is here?  
Ellen said the whole family is here some up on ship. Some, down here. Please sit, Camalla, I need to fill you in. Her mate took her bag and said I take home for you wait for you there. Bad thing happen. Peacemaker very sad. Camalla kissed her mate and as she walked away with her bag she got real close to Ellen and demanded to know what happened.  
Ellen sat her down and slowly and in painstaking detail she filled her in. Camalla said, I saw the ships leaving and all the soldiers.  
Ellen continued, that's why all now call her peace maker. Leader was off to make war on Trill for the theft. He was going to destroy the whole planet. Punish all the people for the works of one. Leader had gotten close to Trill thief and her betrayal hurt him bad so he was very angry.  
He banished me and the Queen both. She is very mad at him. She is now in charge and leads Aquadria now. Is going to punish Leader, Maybe beat him to death for his actions. Rachalla was just a few weeks pregnant and didn't know it. While off on the mission she was shot by a projectile weapon in her abdomen. The bullet killed the baby.  
We fixed her body but we can't fix her heart. She is upstairs with Lorna. Her and Frank are trying very hard to make her smile again. She hardly reacts to anything and never smiles. It's as if all her joy is gone and nothing left but a empty body. Her eyes won't shine. Not even for Frank.  
She saved us all from total war and paid a hellish price to do so. Rachalla and Elenore were very badly wounded and shot several times. Elenore was shot in her head and we almost lost her. I had to remove her dead baby from her body. No blue could help. The Spark of life was gone. Now I fear it may leave from my sister too. Camalla I don't know what to do I have tried everything.  
I even took some dangerous risks. I love my sister. My heart aches feeling her pain. Many in the community feel her sorrow and it's been very quiet. The President is here too. She is negotiating a trade and peace agreement. The negotiations are almost complete they will all be leaving soon.  
She reached into the chiller and pulled out a canister. All this sorrow and loss, just for this. I wish I never did this. The thief broke the other canister. I'm all the way through the change now and cannot make any more eggs.  
Ryack and Mandie came out of the marriage dome with Sam and Elenore. Seeing all of Sam was eye opening. The fact that she was very blue made her snicker. Just then the group stopped and waited for another.  
A beautiful young woman came out of the dome. She scurried over and held Sam's hand. Sam kissed her. Camalla smiled, It's good to see Sam in love again. They all sheepishly smiled as they walked up. Camalla said, a very different look on you madam president. Snickering Sam said, I must admit Janice and I were terrified at first but now, it feels so comfortable, I almost don't want to go back. Aquadria is a paradise of many wonders. Ryack said we all must go back. My wife's pregnancy leave is almost up.  
My ship will be waiting on us at Earth. Mandie said I can't wait to get back home and show off our baby.  
Camalla snickered, you almost had him on Galaxy wide television. What an exit. Mandie frowned and said we missed the finally. Camalla handed her a chip and said I made a recording. Here take this with you. Mandie asked can you hold on to that for me till we go I don't have any pockets. Both girls snickered.  
They stopped and watched as Lorna came out with Rachalla and Frank. They were all very blue but also very quiet. Rachalla started to crawl back in her bed at the Med Bay and saw Camalla. Both froze starring at each other.

Lorna pulled Sam off to the side for a conversation. Whispering, Lorna said, I know you must go. Here is your treaty signed and ready for you to present to your people. Lorna said I am afraid for Ray-Ray. I try all I can.  
Her body responds but her heart does not. It's as if she is dead inside. Her eyes no shine. Not once and they almost always did. Ellen came over with a scanner to do a checkout before letting them beam back to the ship.  
Mandie, Ryack and baby Severan were cleared. Then she went over to Janet Sam and Elenore. Their scans were clear. Then she went over to Rachalla and Frank. All of a sudden she shook the scanner and banged it in her hand. Quickly stomping away she went and grabbed another and ran the scan again. Ellen shook and dropped the scanner. It broke when it hit the floor.  
Ellen started to shake and tremble and cry. Everybody got worried all at once. The poor girl was speechless. She tried to say something but couldn't get it out. Ellen kept saying It-it-it-it-it-it and then she passed out in Lorna's arms. Lorna picked her up and gently laid her on the bed and Camalla got a third scanner. As Frank held her hand Ellen cried and trembled, glowing with deep love. They glowed almost pure green. She kept saying, I'm so sorry Frank.  
Camalla pulled the memory card out of the broken scanner and inserted it in her good one and recalled the data. She looked at it and froze. She looked up at Rachalla and then over to Ellen and said that was one hell of a risk. Ellen said I had to risk it. I would do anything for the sister I love so much.  
Ellen sat up with Lorna's help. she asked what did you do? Ellen said it was worth it. Pounding her fist up in the air she screamed "IT WORKED" May the god's be praised, It worked. Camalla turned the scanner around and said Ray-Ray, You're pregnant again!  
Raychalla grabbed Frank hard and screamed. Her eyes sparkled and shined so much they looked as if they could light up the whole med bay. She ran over and kissed her sister and they started glowing blue white then it changed to a deep green and got brighter and brighter. Ishtar said Rachalla love again. I can feel her joy.

**A Sisters Love Chap Five / Segment Three.**

Lorna asked how? Ellen said, I'm sorry my Queen but I didn't dare tell you or anybody else, for fear of getting her hopes up but, while up on the ship, when we took her for surgery, the canister was broken and the Embryo's were thawing. One was almost completely thawed. So I had to use it or destroy it. The other two stayed frozen and I have them in a new container, safely locked away. Ellen looked at Frank and said I'm sorry Frank but in about 8 months your home is going to be very noisy.  
Ellen smiled and said, the embryo has doubled in size. We still must be careful. It's too soon to tell the sex, but you my lovely sister are very pregnant. Frank was in on it. He gave me a fresh sample of his seed and I fertilized the egg and attached it to your uterine wall after I cleaned you up, and tended your wounds  
Mandie asked, you want some eggs?  
Remember you are my clone and genetically compatible. I will go through the change soon and I won't need any more. Ellen said, come with me. They went behind the privacy screen Camalla used her Trill gift and stimulated Mandie and she made some of the sexiest most embarrassing noises and moans Ellen said Gods mom Your plumb full.  
Everybody howled and after she got cleaned up. Camalla helped her stumble over to the bed and helped her climb on. Snickering, for the first time in a long while Rachalla said, your love drunk again.  
Mandie looked at Ray-Ray and almost went a little cross-eyed. Rachalla blushed bright red as everybody snickered. Elenore said need any female "Human eggs?" Camalla took her behind the privacy screen and Rachalla said I'm going to milk this for all its worth. Soon Camalla made noises and backed off. She snickered and said your memories of the Queen are strong. Lorna blushed and everybody snickered. Soon the shadow of Elenore moaned out loud and arched her back.  
Camalla helped Elenore who was a little jelly legged back out to the bed. Timidly Janet walked behind the screen and lay down. Ellen positioned the container and Camalla stimulated her she let out a real loud yelp and long low moan. Everybody cackled. Mandie and Rachalla both cracked up.  
Then it was Sam's turn. Camalla said I'm going to enjoy this. Snickering she helped her lay down and stimulated her. Sam gasped and arched her back and moaned long and low.  
Camalla had to help her off the exam table. Ryack was on the floor laughing. Poor Frank was holding on to the bed rail howling. Camalla came out and said rest a moment I have to get set up for the males. A moment later she came out for Frank. He wasn't laughing anymore and Ryack was snickering Frank said what are you snickering about your next.  
He walked around and Camalla explained with women I can do this one way but with males I must do it another way so relax. Gently, she held his "tail" and made the attachment and cupped him with her right hand and placed her left on the side of his head to stimulate him. Poor Frank sat there with his head up gasping and moaning Rachalla said dam Camalla I got him louder than that. Camalla yelled I'm getting tired. Mandie nearly fell off the edge of the bed laughing so hard. Camalla detached Frank and she was nearly cross-eyed herself. She hobbled out with Frank and helped him to sit down. Snickering, Ryack asked, see any stars lately boy. Poor Frank almost slid out off the bed saying still am. Mandie said be careful with that thing I think he's reloaded. Poor Ryack let out a huge yelp and loud moan. Mandie moaned herself and said that's my big man.

Even Lorna laughed at that one.  
Lorna told Elenore I will miss you the most. You were as hungry as Rachalla was. Rachalla blushed. Elenore kissed Lorna and said thank you my lovely wife Rachalla gave her a sideways glance. Lorna promised she will not hurt her man too much but he will not lead for a long while. Besides, I need his seed so he can give me baby. He can't say no anymore.  
Kendrix walked up and said nor do I want to anymore. Lorna looked a bit softer at him and swelled up the end of her tail and bopped him real hard knocking him over. She stood over him and bopped him a few more times, telling him never keep secrets from her again. She let him up and said get your butt up to our place and get a bath you stink.  
He scrambled away and Lorna said we not finished yet. She winked at Elenore, who just stood there and smiled wickedly. Rachalla said we must talk later. Say nothing to any one especially John. Elenore's eyes went wide, she said of course not.  
He is way too young and never would understand. Rachalla said don't tell Ellis either. He may not understand and be run off by it. Mandie said, nobody need say anything to anybody all this is the way of her people and it is beautiful. Sam said agreed. Janet said I wouldn't share this paradise with anybody except my Sam here.. The nurses replicated new robes for all.  
After they dressed and Mandie collected her baby Severan and Rachalla collected her baby Jaden from the nanny's they gathered and said their tearful goodbyes. Rachalla slowly walked over to Ellen and kissed her saying I will never forget all you have done for me and will love you forever for it. Ellen asked you coming back for birth like with Jaden? Rachalla looked over at Lorna and asked if I am invited. Lorna walked over and kissed her. And said you are always welcome in my heart and my home.  
Ryack stepped over and said I will never doubt your love for her again and you shouldn't either. Ryack said when we get back and things are more settled, I will speak to the senate about your citizenship. No promises but we will see what we can do. Frank shook his hand and said thank you father. Camalla gave Mandie the chip and she put it in her pocket and kissed her saying thank you. Lorna, Ellen, and Camalla stepped away as the group stepped closer together and beamed away..

**A Sisters Love Chap Five / Segment Four:**

That awkward moment has arrived as we all beamed back on board from their undersea paradise to the cold and loud world of covers. Instantly, everybody got quiet, and nervous. Elenore looked around she started snickering. The snicker became contagious and it grew into a good belly laugh as they all started pulling their robes tight and leaving for their quarters.  
Two by two they left first was Ryack and Mandie with baby Severan.  
Elenore went with Rachalla hand in hand to get dressed in Sam's back bedroom. Rachalla heard her come in and asked for her to come and help a moment. Elenore gave Ray-Ray a look and finished dressing and went to go find John. Sam and Janet were alone with Rachalla. Janet excised herself and went outside for a moment. Rachalla pulled over her head her Admirals uniform.  
Sam undressed and reached for her standard pantsuit.  
Rachalla wordlessly stopped her hand and slowly guided her into her embrace and Rachalla kissed her. Pulling back she said outside that door I can't tell you how much I love you my sister, for all you did to care for me. My first time being naked down on Aquadria I had to take a tranquilizer pill.  
Sam breathlessly said I love my sister in law. And Rachalla gave Sam one more kiss and said I love my sister. It will feel odd for a while. Clothes will itch. Withdraw from paradise can be ruff. . Sam said after I go through this door its back to madam president. Pointing to her chest she said but you are right here always. Outside these doors its business back to normal and I am still your boss so snap to it mister. Looking at Sam Rachalla said, well, here we go. Sam was dressed and Admiral Rachalla was all straightened up and they both stepped through and the room was empty.

Captain signaled back welcome back madam president. The Aquadrian vessel has left orbit and now is approaching warp threshold. We should be back in our system in a few hours. Sam said thank you captain send transmission to meet us at the drop off point and escort us in.

The captain said yes maim. Robert knocked on Sam's door and she said come in. Slowly Robert walked in and froze. Him and Kat'Lin took a long look at Rachalla. Slowly he walked closer. Robert said I scarcely believe my eyes. From near death to look at you now. Rachalla asked can I get a hug from my father. With tears in his eyes, he hugged her for a long time.  
He whispered I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared. Rachalla said there is one more thing but you must keep it a secret. Ellen used one of her last three embryos and impregnated me again.

Robert and Kat'Lin were overjoyed both hugged her again. Rachalla said when we get back home we are all going to face an ocean of press. So we must be careful and say as little about the mission as possible. Sam said agreed. We have our timeline back and I hope we can keep it that way Frank is waiting on me in our quarters. We are going to have some alone time. After we get back and things are more settled Frank and I are going away for a while.

My nerves feel as they have been all grinded up in a blender. God only knows what will float up to the surface later so we need some air.  
I have a new baby to think and plan about, but I also have a child to grieve over. I love you both but I need time to sort things. Please try to understand. Kat'Lin said, we both love you there is nothing to understand. Robert said anytime you want to talk. My back porch is still neutral ground.

Robert handed Sam an envelope he said here is my resignation.  
Sam didn't even open the envelope she dropped it in the waste and watched as it was vaporized.

Sam said, I am president and you are my fleet admiral. What was said in this room goes no further when we get home you have a school to run. It's time we all just try to get back to normal again. Robert and Rachalla both said it at the same time, "What's Normal". Everybody snickered.

**A Sisters Love Chap Six / Segment One:**

The trip back was so normal it was boring. The Aquadrian vessel slowed to a complete stop and tractored out Presidential One so it could free float in space. The Aquadrian vessel captain said you are free to navigate. Please accept the deepest love and appreciation of all the Aquadrian people. By order of the Queen herself we all welcome you to our community. Ten cargo containers have been beamed into the storage hold of your vessel.  
Queen Lorna asks that each of you choose a container as all are filled equally except one and that is container number ten. That one was meant for Rachalla and her much beloved husband, Frank Holloman. All she would tell me was its special. She placed a letter inside, for the "Peace Maker of Aquadria" The huge vessel veered away and leaped to warp. Presidential one floated in space beside Unity-One.  
Captain came back on coms and said Madam President you and your group need to come up here and see this. The Captain called The Praetor and said half the Romulan fleet is out here welcoming you back. The Talon is just pulling up and signaling for transport. I'll have my crew load their containers and luggage beamed aboard. Ryack and Queen Mandie all came up to the bridge . It seemed that nearly every square inch of space was filled with ships from everywhere Rachalla was stunned. The captain said we are being flooded with transmission hails for the Peace maker of Aquadria. Mandie said, that's you my lovely daughter. Rachalla shook and almost started to cry saying all this is for me?  
The captain said yes Admiral. That is you and if you don't mind me saying it is well earned. Everybody on the bridge applauded. Sam guided Rachalla to stand on a small lighted round platform. She said this is where I stand to address other planets as President. Stand here with me and let all the galaxy see their peace maker. Ryack and Mandie were so proud of their daughter and her friends. The captain said this will be sent out over our coms and rebroadcast on every news media in all four corners of the galaxy. He asked Madam president? She nodded and the lights went on. Elenore stood behind Rachalla gently squeezing her shoulders.  
Sam began, Cherished friends of all nations and all worlds. A few days ago our galaxy faced an attack brought on by cowards of Section-31. Cowards, that betrayed and stole from our new friends the Aquadrians. The galaxy stood on the brink of war and annihilation the likes of which was never before, even dreamed of. 

After a few days of intense negotiation, I return with a treaty of friendship between all our galaxy's and the peoples of Aquadria. The threat of total war is over. Peace now reigns again and we can all return to our lives. This could not have been done without the extreme bravery and self sacrifice of two of our own. One, representing all of earth, and one representing the Romulan Star Empire. Please let me introduce to you Elenore and Rachalla Holloman. Sam stepped back and motioned the two to step up and say a few words. Elenore whispered you first. Rachalla whispered thanks. Rachalla looked at her mother and father and said, Peace is a very hard thing to find. I guess most things of lasting value usually are. Now that we have it we must face the daunting task of holding on to it, because we all know it's worth the struggle. My mother, the Queen of the Romulan people knows this struggle all too well and now so do I.

A few days ago, you all saw the true and very real and painful face of war. You all saw how close we came. The Aquadrians repaired our bodies. We all appear blue. But our skin color will fade. Our wounds are healing and will take time. Centuries ago the peoples of earth once used skin color to say "I am better than you are". I hope we have all learned and grown to step away from such childishness.  
On earth, and indeed everywhere we must take the next step and accept all our differences and live as one people not just sharing in those differences. But taking and learning from one another. Not saying because of what race you are, I'm better than you. Elenore stepped up and said we took a great risk and stopped a great war, but what about the next one. Many of our worlds squabble and fight just as easily as most married people do.

(Ryack gave Mandies hand a squeeze.)  
We can't say much about the mission, but I can say this. It took us both Romulan and human, working together to accomplish it. I can't speak for my people but when I see this woman, I don't see a Romulan. I see my friend whom I will care about all the days of my life. and a Federation officer, I respect and will serve and fight by her side, any day I have too. Holding up Rachalla's hand, Elenore said this is how we must hold on to peace. One hand, and one heart at a time. I hope one day my people can rise above from the ashes of past issues like "skin color", and take that next step and rise up above differences in what race we are.  
Once you do. Real freedom comes. And real peace is oh so sweet.

We are all imperfect. We are all different. But behind the masks of names and races we all want basically the same thing. A world that is safe, peaceful, and filled with the love of family and friends to help us raise our children in.  
Lets all work not for us but for our children. Provide for them and give them the future we all want. We are still recovering from our wounds and burns, so please respect our privacy so we can rest and get better. Thank You.

**A Sisters Love Chap Six / Segment Two:**

The Bridge was all standing and applauding as Elenore guided Rachalla back to the hatchway doors and elevators. Mandie suddenly stopped clapping and pulled Frank off to the side and whispered. She has changed. Watch her close. Something is wrong. Frank asked what Ryack put his hand on Franks shoulder and said trust your mother in law. If she feels something it's usually true. Problem is I feel it too so watch her close. Mandie said she is growing cold Frank I saw it in her eyes. It scares me. Frank said, I remember your advice at the wedding reception. Frank placed his hand on Ryacks arm and said I will watch close. I promise.  
He quickened his pace and caught up as Presidential-One slowly lined up with her escorts and slowly made her way back to earth. Sam stepped down and asked what? Mandie said something, A feeling I've known it from before. Sam said let's talk back in my briefing room.  
It took a few moments giving last minute orders to the captain and then everybody met again in Sam's office for their good buys. Sam waited till the door was closed. Ok what's wrong I felt something when I stood by her. Elenore hovered so close like she was afraid Rachalla was going to collapse. She is quiet. She wasn't that way at home and that bothers me. You saw her she snapped and yelled at Frank.  
I never ever saw or heard of her doing that before. Mandie says I fear it's all the guilt and stress all piling up on her. It's too much.

I blamed myself when all my soldiers were killed when the Borg attacked during the White Star War. I was...it was.. So awful. We had to fly through them a huge cloud of them. Mandie sat down and face palmed Ryack sat and comforted her. Mandie said, I never talk about it. I never told you.  
For a Romulan, during a time of War it is much more than an embarrassment to let your crew see you weak and shaken. I had to get to the ship and rescue those still alive. We had to fly through a cloud of densely packed dead bodies. Nearly 70 thousand. The eddies and currents of space somehow had packed their corpses together. Hearing their bodies scrape against the hull is a sound I have struggled for years to get out of my head. Even the crew was rattled. We made it to the ship but when we got there all we found was more bodies. Some we had to kill as they had already been injected by Borg Nanobots.  
For them, death was a mercy. Some screamed and begged most took their pills and died. We rescued all we could and most of them died on board ship. One, he was so young and so scared. He was in so much pain we gave all we could to take the edge off of it but it was no good. He was going to die. All I could do was hold him because that's what his mother used to do when he was a child during the storms at night. Tears fell from her face as she told Sam.  
He asked me to help him die. He was so afraid. He reached for his pill but couldn't find it so I gave him mine. He swallowed it and I gave him some water. He asked will it be quick. I whispered yes. He asked me to hold him. I held him to my breast and as the end came He whispered Thank you. He was holding on to me with his hand on my shoulder. I felt him die. When he went limp and his hand fell away. I lost it. Right there before all the crew I lost it and sobbed like a baby rocking his body in my arms. The doctors quickly gave me a sedative shot and pulled me away back to a private room to rest.  
Looking up at Ryack she said, everybody saw me and nobody ever said a word. Nobody ever made me feel any shame at all. Moonweichi I'm afraid it's all welling up in our daughter. Like it did me. If she explodes, I don't know what she would do. Mandie jumped at the knock on the door. Sam said "enter" Elenore walked in. One look said it all. She said, you feel it too. I left her with Frank I think he is going to give her a soak in the bath and just hold her for a while.  
Ryack looked down at his wife and said I will never question that boy's love for our daughter again. He is a good man. Mandie smiled and said to win your heart he has to be. He won mine long ago.. Elenore asked please understand, I care for your daughter she is as a sister to me. In some ways maybe even more. On Aquadria everything changed.  
She got very still and quiet and that bothers me inside. Queen Jaden, she raised her hand and said in private, please call me Mandie. Elenore started again.  
On earth, when I gave birth to my baby John, I went through a time of great sorrow. We call it depression. For humans it is a chemical imbalance that sometimes occurs as our bodies readjust after pregnancy. I ask, not to embarrass, or offend, but to understand. Do Romulan females go through such things? You two do have this in common, now that... you both...experienced...a..Loss.  
Mandie said, sit down child. First, thank you for approaching the subject so delicately. Mandie looked over at Sam and said we feel loss the very same way you do. Whether it's a baby or someone we love. We don't use the same word as you do.  
For us it's a kind of mind rage but different. If she is struggling to order her mind no amount of your earth training will help. Best thing to do is wait and watch closely. When we grieve a loss, this way, it is hard for us to say goodbye so that pain remains inside.

If that is what is making her so cold, be careful, a pregnant Romulan woman is filled with hormones that double her strength in a fit of rage she could hurt somebody. Even herself.  
Ryacks coms chirped he opened and listened. He said good we will say our good byes and signal you again. Ryack said our luggage and gifts have been loaded and scanned and delivered to our quarters on board ship. We must go and see our daughter. Elenore said I will escort you. She turned to Sam and said with your permission Madam President. Sam nodded and said after, please come back here. We need to have a talk. Captain Holloman. She turned and left and walked with the royal couple. They went back to their old quarters and picked up their baby from the nanny and walked to Rachalla's quarters Elenore knocked. Frank hollered just a minute.  
Outside we all heard some bumping around and Rachalla said here it is get it on quick. Frank said damn. You're dressed. You answer. Oh ok hide in the bathroom. Elenore gave Ryack a look and we all just snickered. Rachalla opened the door and smiled a little flushed she said, Hi. Come in please.  
Mandie asked are we interrupting anything? Rachalla said no nothing we can't take care of later. I was...ah... apologizing to Frank for yelling at him before. We... were being... we ah. Ryack spoke up smiling and said you were just being a family. Rachalla blushed, and said sorry father. Snickering, he said what for? you're in love it's to be expected.  
Frank came out of the bedroom all wrapped up in his robe rather tightly so nothing would fall out. He said thank you for that "rescue" father. Mandie gave Rachalla a look and snickered. She blushed some more. Elenore said I will wait outside. She left and closed the door. Mandie said it's time for us to leave and go back home. Ryack said are you ok? Tell me for true. Rachalla sat down on the end of her bed and said no, not really.  
Everything is all jumbled inside. She looked at Frank and back at her mother and father and said ok-ok-ok. I am majorly freaked out and don't know which way to go, or act, or even feel. I am overjoyed at the new baby growing inside me, but I'm all ripped up inside over the baby I lost. I never even got the chance to begin to feel her inside me.  
I didn't even know she was there till it was too late. Mandie handed Severan over to Ryack and sat down next to her daughter. She wrapped her up in her arms and said when it happened to me and I lost my first born. It took many times many days to sort out how I felt. Look, you are surrounded by love and have mine and your fathers forever.  
We must go back to our world and earth waits for you. Rachalla said mother, I'm not sure about living on earth anymore. I'm not sure about anything Mandie smooched Rachalla on her cheek and said maybe it's time to rest your brain and lean on your Frank for a while. He may be a human but he does seem to know a thing or two about loving you.  
Rachalla leaned over and kissed her mother and both glowed sharing through their blue still in their bodies, the love they have for each other. Ryack shook hands with Frank before he could say anything Frank said I promise. Rachalla jumped up and hugged Ryack hard and said I love you daddy. Mandie walked over to Frank and gave him a hug and smooch on his cheek and said thank you for loving our daughter.  
He said always. Ryack opened the door and they left for the transporter room. Elenore, escorted them to the transporter. Mandie gave her a hug and a slip of paper. She said this is my private channel. On Aquadria, you experienced many things. If you need someone to talk to just give me a call. Also, keep me informed on my daughter. Elenore said yes maim. On Aquadria, I did experience one thing I am not confused about. Mandie asked what that is.  
With a gleam in her eyes she smiled wickedly and said the love of family and friends.

Mandie held her by her shoulders and hugged her again saying agreed. She stepped back up on the pad and Ryack handed her their baby and signaled for transport. Elenore watched as they shimmered away and then looking down at the deck she swallowed hard and left to go see the president again.

**A Sisters Love Chap Six / Segment Three:**

In her mind, Elenore was counting the footsteps from the transporter room to her office. She had no idea what the president wanted to talk about. Just that the tone of her voice made it serious.  
Finally, at her door, she knocked. Sam said "Enter" and Captain Holloman walked in and closed the door behind herself and stood at attention. Elenore said Captain Holloman reporting as ordered Madam President. Sam was reading up on a report and didn't even look up. She said, Lock the door and turn on the privacy light. She reached for the coms and said Captain, I am in a meeting and request not to be disturbed. He said yes maim.  
Sam looked up from her papers and said sit down Captain. She took her glasses off and asked if she wanted a drink. Elenore was nervous but said maybe a little one. My body is still full of Blue and I don't know what alcohol will do to it. Sam asked are you in Pain? I still have some discomfort but the blue healed me. The wounds are sore and the muscles weak. My head hurts a little but I remember everything. Sam asked how is your son? Elenore said he's watching me. He worries about me.  
Sam said, I have been going over your after action report of the mission. I am impressed that you both took so many precautions. Elenore said, we did all we could. The only mistake I can think of was not carrying extra energy packs for our cloak. In the stairwell of the hospital, where we de-cloaked to conserve power, that must have been where security spotted us.  
We could do little but try to escape. The gun fight was unavoidable. Sam said agreed, judging from the computer extrapolation of the impacts of your bullet wounds you were standing at a 33 degree angle towards the time portal. You were pulling her through weren't you. Risking your life to save her as you did for Fleet Admiral Robert Holloman during the war. Sam said, I have one serious question. And I want you to think before answering. Are you in love with Rachalla Holloman? Elenore was nervous but her resolve came through in her voice. She said yes maim. Sam asked does it have anything to do with the experiences you had on Aquadria.  
Elenore said "Partly" I had never done such a thing before. Never known the ways of life you and your Janet share. It was all new and different. Very intense. But we were joined by the spirits in a special Navajo ceremony. Joined, long ago. Long before all this. Mr Holloman was there. He can verify this. Him and his mentor Iron Eagle. So, to be truthful, I must say partly but I was already in love with Rachalla.  
Even long before the ceremony I had thoughts but kept them to myself. The spirits saw my compassion and bonded us to each other. Sam asked would it surprise you that Janet and I both feel the same way about her? Elenore asked permission to speak freely. Sam got up from her chair and sat down in the small chair in-front of Elenore seated on the sofa. She took a sip of her drink an said, permission granted. Elenore took a sip and said what we did.  
The life you lead is very different than my relationship with my boyfriend Ellis. Different, but no greater or lesser.

Sam said, I suggest that you keep what happened on Aquadria to yourself. Many don't and never will understand why we do what we do, and it has opened us to some ridicule and offensive remarks.  
You may frighten off and lose your relationship with your Ellis. Elenore said Queen Mandie told me the same thing. I take it that before, you two shared once a great love. I see the way you still look at each other. Sam said you are bold. But, since we are speaking truth here. Yes, we did it was two years of bliss but politics and her love for her husband ended it. We both knew it was too good to last. She was lonely, and I had just been widowed when my wife Jadzia died. But to get back to the reason I asked to talk to you. Captain, I have a mission for you. I may have to ask you to compromise your feelings about her.  
Elenore asked how so? Sam said in our absence. The news about the mission has built up to a fever pitch. Clearly, she is not 100 percent and I don't expect her to be. I expect you to be. I am assigning you to be her assistant, to handle her needs as she needs them handled. And I expect weekly reports. A candid review of what you think she needs. Right now for the both of you, when we beam down, we are going to be swimming in an ocean of press.  
She will need encouragement. Don't try to handle her. Just support her. I want you to go to our med bay I have called ahead. They will supply you with a medical pouch of analgesics and sedatives, both oral and inject-able, designed for Romulan physiology. Vitamin supplements geared towards her pregnancy. Scan her and include your weekly scans with your report.  
Be her friend, talk to her. love her as I know you do. But at all times keep her guarded for her own security and yours. Sam took another sip and said your speech impressed a great many people. Myself included. Your record indicates above average intelligence dedication and bravery. Elenore, I am only asking for your sisterhood to continue.  
If you deem it must grow into more, that choice is yours and hers alone. Right now only you and Frank and her mother has been the only ones that can make her eyes illuminate with love, so be careful. Enraged a pregnant Romulan Female is twice as strong as she was before. Twice as strong and twice as fast. Without realizing it she could hurt somebody. Even herself. Sam said Understand, I am not asking for you to spy on her. Just to stay close and help her through the grief that's coming over her loss.  
Sam finished her drink and said, I never told anybody this, but years ago, long before I became president. I was once married to a man. We tried to have a baby and she died. So when I say I understand her loss. I really do. You will be in-charge of all security arraignments for her appearances and briefings. Elenore said Rachalla is both friend boss and family. With my life I will keep her safe. Sam stood and said good your dismissed Captain.. Elenore stood to attention finished her drink and set down the glass. She said, I told The Queen and Praetor, just before they beamed away. I am somewhat confused over my experiences on Aquadria. I married the queen so Ray-Ray and I are family both there and here. Somewhat confused except for one thing. and that is the love of friends and family. You are so richly blessed to have such a family. Your sister Maria, was blown away at the Galla. Sam said I was too. Elenore said, Thank you, John and I really enjoyed our stay over the holidays.

**A Sisters Love Chap Six / Segment Four:**

Meanwhile, back in Rachalla's quarters, Rachalla and Frank were resting. Their passions spent, she laid on his chest She said husband. I love you I'm sorry about snapping at you. Frank said, my love, we have been married a few years now. Years of bliss I never could have dreamed of. Father drilled into us the responsibility of duty.  
You have fulfilled your duty to these people many times over. Its time, to concentrate on your duties as a wife and mother. You owe these people nothing. Rachalla said we owe father everything. Were it not for him. I have no idea where I would be. Frank, when the timelines started to change I was terrified I'd lose you.  
As a Romulan I know to hide my fears. But I was raised to think, act and feel as a human female too.  
Our first night together changed everything and I experienced joy I have no words for. I have this hunger for you that is part Romulan and part Human. You fire the blood in my veins and have on many occasions made me happier than I have ever been. Your scent fogs my brain and my passion takes over. I must be truthful with you. I am having a real hard time sorting out my feelings lately. Sometimes, I just want to run away and hide from everything.

I swear, if I knew I was pregnant... Frank interrupted; He said you would have taken on the mission anyway. It's who you are. It's who I am ...at least it was. I saw you nearly die. Not once but twice. My mind froze up. I think I would die if you did... or...want too... Frank took a deep breath and said we never talked about that bombing mission. Father ordered you not too. He told me. After you left through Gateway he told me everything.  
Beggings was my friend. I know what you did for him and how much it hurt you. I had no idea about you and...Rachalla rolled over and buried her face in her pillow crying. Frank rolled over and wrapped her up in his arms. We hadn't made the ceremony commitment yet and I was lonely. Frank asked are you lonely now?  
Rachalla rolled over and said, no my husband. I am content. But what we did back on Aquadria did awaken some feelings. Frank said look at me. I will never look at you with shame in my eyes. I love you. I want you happy. I want you safe. Tickling her Frank said I want you laughing. The sound alone makes my heart skip a beat. I knew both who and what you are long before we kissed that first time. I told you before. Your happiness is all I want.  
Rachalla asked what if I'm not happy being here on earth. Frank said, and then we will go where you are happy. Rachalla said my happiness has always been found in your arms. It's just I lost a baby and never got connected to her. I have a new child now growing inside my body and I am overjoyed, but I never got to say good bye. Frank said, goodbyes are important to you. Rachalla whispered yes. I have this stasis container. It has a sample of your blood along with a sample of mine.  
Frank raised up on his arm and asked why. Embarrassed, Rachalla blushed she sat up with her back to Frank and said, when we went off on missions, I never knew when or if you were coming back. It's always been a constant scare of mine to never see or hold you again. Frank, Romulan people must grieve. For us it's the only way we can break the bond of love we share when someone dies.

Frank said it's the same with us as well. Rachalla said except with us. If we can't...it can make us sick. Even drive us crazy. Our blood calls out for the one lost, consistently driving us together to share our passions... Our Love.. Like mine calls out for you.

I needed a piece of you to bury when the time comes. When a ship explodes it doesn't leave much if anything at all. So, I would have a sample of your blood to bury and grieve over. Yesterday, after I got back I had some of my blood collected and placed it in the container so we would be buried together. In my will I asked Deanna to take care of the arraignments for us. Frank said you miss her don't you. You two being able to talk that girl stuff. Rachalla blushed and said I miss our talks.  
She had a way of soothing me. I think its part of her powers.

Helps people to open up..It helped me...once.. Frank got up and pulled on his pants and went over to the com system and sent Ellen a message. Try to save lost baby's ashes. Rachalla needs to grieve. Call me if you have questions. Then he sent a message to Deanna Riker asking to speak to her. Rachalla stood up and walked over to her husband. His eyes glazed over with passion once again as she reached inside his pants and handled his "Tail" she whispered, Come back to bed.

**A Sisters Love Chap Seven / Segment one**:  
(Arrival)

Earth never looked so beautiful. Hundreds of ships orbited around her. The fighters from our youth core were posted as security and lined up as an honor guard to escort Presidential One and welcome us home. Sam was impressed. Robert was too His idea has exploded into a full blown division of the Federation all on its own.

Suddenly, the Vice president came on line and said On behalf of the peoples of earth and the United Federation of Planets, we welcome you madam President on this momentous occasion. We welcome you and your peace makers. Welcome home.

Elenore knocked on our door and said, hurry turn on your viewer.  
Frank reached for the remote and hit the button. In his astonishment he dropped the remote Rachalla was shaking. Frank wrapped his arms around her and she sat in his lap on the bed watching the welcome ceremony.

Sam said on the coms. Captains, Janet, and Elenore. Admirals, Robert, and Rachalla Holloman report to the bridge viewing station. We all scrambled. Elenore ran back to her quarters and scrambled to get dressed in her officers dress uniform. Rachalla put hers on.

Her Romulan star was still pinned to it. Frank got dressed in a suit with his beret still carrying his Corps gold pin. Rachalla put hers on along with her dress jacket and shined up her shoes. Janet was the first to show up. Then Elenore who saw Rachalla wasn't here and doubled back to check up on her. She escorted Rachalla as Robert walked up and gave her a long hug for love and support. He whispered. I am so very proud of you. They all walked down and met on the viewing bridge. The vice president was there with representatives from the founding member worlds.

With her family and friends flanking them Rachalla slowly walked over and shook the Vice Presidents hand. All of earth was watching. The hero's of the Federation had become galactic hero's. On Galadriel, all commerce stopped. On Romulas, all Commerce stopped, and on Earth all commerce stopped as the hero's stepped forward. Elenore saw her hesitation and had her hand on the sedative shot gun in her medical pouch. Sam was careful to add her arm for support explaining they are still healing and will of course need rest.

She officially presented the treaty of Aquadria into his hands and he received it with all due pomp and ceremony. Rachalla sniffled thinking all this for the next president from the one who's shoes he will never be able to fill. Sam was a practiced politician. We were soldiers and cared little for such frilliness. But our friends the Andorian's were a different matter.

Her father surprised me. He said it was his honor to give me his copy of his daughter's dog tag Talia, to honor the sacrifice and service of us all. I held the tag in my fingers and nearly lost it. With great restraint, I told him she was my friend and I miss her and then said thank you.. He asked Ready? I barely got out ready for what? The vice president said this. Instantly the beaming effect grabbed us and the next thing I saw was the shiny floors of the council chambers.

We looked around standing in a shower of rose petals and applause so loud it made her ears hurt. Frank stepped close and rested his hand on her shoulder. Elenore gave Rachalla her arm as Sam had to step away and take her seat as president of the council. Robert stepped aside with Katlin and Elenore me and Frank stood alone with little John watching and very excited. Frank tended him and Elenore lightly scolded him to obey.

After a few moments Frank guided little john off to the side as nearly all the galaxy was represented in the council chambers. Elenore and I, stood alone in the middle of that chamber washed in the sound of pure gratitude and joy.

We both looked all around aw struck at the joy we saw. We smiled and raised Elenore's hand to the roar of the crowd and then hugged her hard. The crowd died down and Sam was given a printed card. She said, Captain Holloman and Admiral Holloman it is with deep honor and great respect that we award you both the Federation metal of Valor. Stepping out from behind the stage came two award barriers. Sam took one metal and said Captain Holloman, Admiral Holoman, step forward. Sam said as she was pinning the metals, I understand you and the captain are still healing from your wounds.

We will keep this as brief as possible. Admiral Holloman, You have represented not only the federation But distinguished yourself and the peoples of Romulas with great honor and bravery. In fact, there is somebody here to speak to you. The lights dimmed and the screen lowered. Rachalla's mother and Father came on the screen.

Queen Mandie said, over twenty years ago when Admiral Holloman and I discussed the next step in our relations I never thought I could envision this day. It's been very long, hard and costly for you. In time, you will heal my lovely daughter.

Your father and I are so very proud of you. Captain Holloman. You risked your life being shot I think three or four times saving the life of my daughter. Two more award barriers walked out. Queen Mandie said, In accordance with our laws we cannot award you with your own Romulan Star, but as far as I am concerned you have more than earned one. You are a credit to Humanity, the corps and the Federation as a whole.

Our peoples highest award for a non Romulan soldiers and citizens, is the Silver Romulan Star. Please accept this award with our gratitude. The applause was loud as Sam placed the award around her neck. The praetor stood and the crowd died down. He said, my daughter. I stood by and watched you on the president's ship. You formulated a viable tactical plan and carried it out on your mission.  
I saw the fruits of Admiral Robert Holloman's Training spring forth with fruits of their own. The stress was great. The pressure, even greater than that. But you stood forth and acted as not only a Federation Officer but as brave as any Romulan soldier I ever had. All the council is in agreement. The Romulan peoples hero and Peace Maker, is to be awarded the Romulan Gold Star. The first ever bestowed on any citizen.

Mandie got up and went over to the crib and picked up her son Severan and showed him to the assembled crowed. She said this child shall bare your nick name, Ray as his middle name for all time. Meet Severan Ray Jaden. This child's cry and yes indeed the thousands more that will cry out in each and every world will owe their lives to you.

Soon, some of those cries will be ringing out as our birth troubles on Romulas are at last beginning to end. All of Romulas salutes you. The Queen and Praetor and the entire senate saluted and bowed. The screen switched off. The applause was deafening as Sam slowly placed the award around her neck. The intercom said, incoming message from Aquadria.

The screen lowered. Sam stepped down and held Rachalla's hand as Queen Lorna came on screen. Everybody went silent. Queen Lorna's spoke, I have been watching on your news wave the goings on at your council chambers. Looking down at Rachalla she said it still hurts doesn't it? Rachalla said yes my queen. She said, love when lost is always painful. Franks message was received. Your child's body has been prepared. Our Dr. Ellen will arrive in three days so you may have a proper burial in accordance with your people's beliefs. The audience gasped and fell silent. Elenore moved close to hold Rachalla and comfort her. Everybody went dead silent. Embarrassed, she said Thank You my Queen.

Queen Lorna said after your duty with the humans is finished, as Queen of Aquadria, I formally offer you the post of Ambassador at large for both the peoples of Earth and The Romulan Star Empire.

In total shock, Rachalla looked to Frank. Rachalla was stunned. She said my queen you are very gracious and kind. I will confer with my husband and contact you soon. Queen Lorna said, my wife, all of Aquadria is grateful for all your efforts. The community as well as her Queen misses you and wishes you well.. The screen went black and the lights came up.

All was dead silent. Sam walked over and whispered are you all right? Rachalla shook her head no. She spoke up saying I guess some explanations are needed. As you surmised, I was wounded on the mission and my unborn child was lost. Shot dead while inside my womb. I...at the time... didn't even know I was with child... The mission needed doing. It was dangerous..As every Admiral down to the lowest crewman knows, we may get hurt... We may die... what happened to me...I had wanted to be kept private... but that is not possible... Frank started to take a step I waved him off... Silence was all through the room... All they joy of a few moments ago was sucked out...

I looked around at all the sad eyes now filled with tears, I said, we all know that risk is our business. and sometimes the cost will be high. I never knew the cost would be this high...I should have...As part of the custom of their people. The Queen married me and Elenore. It is a ceremonial custom that joins us to the community. It's a kind of adoption.

It does not carry the same meaning as we have here on earth or on Romulas but the Queen takes such matters very seriously. It is almost never done but she saw my grief and Elenore's suffering and desired to comfort us. Humanity, at least what I have seen of it could learn from such people..This woman here beside me dragged my body to safety even though she was shot several times. She saved my life. She couldn't save my baby but I have no doubts she would have if she could.

Rachalla said, many people, looking up at the crowd Rachalla pointed at then and said many of you who once said in your hearts and with your mouths that you could never trust a Romulan. Many of you could learn a thing from her. I apologize for my tears. This should be a day of joy. Elenore wrapped her up in her arms and hugged her. She said, do not feel embarrassed any more my friend. You are more than friend this day and from now on. You are family. Like I said, one hand and one heart at a time. We will live in peace. Robert stepped up and said you will find no shame in my eyes and never will. Frank stepped up and said so too.

Sam and Kat'Lin said so too. She turned to the council that was horrified by the news and they all stepped up and stood in honor of her loss. Wiping her stream of tears Rachalla asked Robert and Frank.. Can we go home now? I'd like to be alone with my family, to rest...and grieve... and make arraignments... To bury my child.. Robert looked to Sam who silently nodded. She knew that Rachalla was still healing and all this would be ruff on her. She nodded and the family all gathered together and beamed away home, leaving a very silent council chamber...Sam said council is dismissed and banged her gavel...

**A Sisters Love Chap Seven / Segment Two:**

As the crowd started to leave a reporter started to ask a question. Sam silenced him with her angry glare. She walked back around and walked into her office to be alone for a moment. Silently she looked at the picture of Rachalla on her desk. Janet walked in and said go to her. She will need all our love these next few months. Janet said I must go back to the ship and pack. I must go back to the base. Sam walked over and hugged Janet hard she said you will do no such a thing.  
I don't care what anybody says anymore.

You will stay here with me from now on. She walked around her desk and said I can hardly believe it. In a couple weeks. This desk and this chair won't be mine any more. Sam hit her coms and said Captain, pull some volunteers from your crew. Gather the clothing, luggage and personal items Of The Holloman's. Have them beamed down and delivered to their residences. Captain, gather my things and Janet Holloman's things that are in my quarters.. Bring our things to my private residence. The captain said understood Madam President.

I know this is not a happy time but congratulations none the less to you both. Please extend our condolences to Admiral Rachalla over her loss. Sam said I will and thank you...for everything...out. She switched off her coms and took Janet's hand. I will not hide what or who I am from anybody. Not anymore and never again. I love you Janet Holloman. let's go see about our hero.

They shimmered in and the silence comforted Rachalla. Finally, the smells of home were a welcome relief. Frank was worried and stayed close Elenore held her tightly and helped her over to the sofa.  
Slowly, Elenore, still sore herself, lowered Rachalla down to sit. Frank asked, Mi Ha! The Romulan love word brought a smile to her face she said I'm just very tired, and embarrassed. It's not your fault Frank. Nobody told her to keep it private. Gods when she said it I wanted to melt into the floor. Rachalla face palmed. Kat'Lin said I'm going to make us some coffee..

Rachalla asked Elenore if she had some aspirin in her medical bag. Surprised she gave Rachalla a look Rachalla said you forget how good my nose is. I smelled your medical kit the first time you wore it in the hall way on board ship. Scanning her, Elenore frowned, your hypertensive.  
You need rest. The transporter signaled and Robert went to go see who it was. Outside, the sounds of landing ships as the honor escort returned filled the skies with noise that somehow comforted everybody.

Elenore packed away the scanner and adjusted the dosage and gave Rachalla a very mild sedative. She adjusted the shot gun again and gave Rachalla another shot Frank asked what was that for. Elenore said, Mulit vitamin and prenatal supplements. You my wonderful friend are going to have to start eating real food again. Your body needs it. She leaned forward and said your child needs it too. Jaden was fussy he sensed his mothers upset. The nanny took him in back. Frank was pulled in both directions.

Rachalla snickered and said go see about our son who knows, maybe he will have a brother. Elenore pulled out her scanner and scanned Rachalla again saying good your blood pressure is back to normal. As for your baby. Unless he grows a tail very soon you will have a girl. She turned around the scanner and showed Frank and Rachalla.

Her face brightened but only for a short while Frank ran around the sofa as Elenore stood away so he could sit and hug his wife as she cried big tears. Robert walked back into the room with Sam and Janet in tow. Sam was quiet and slow as she walked over and knelt down in front of Rachalla.  
She said it's ok now baby you are home. Slowly, things will get back to normal. Rachalla said, Sam I love you. But my baby is dead. Nothing will ever be normal again. Katlin walked around and handed Rachalla and Frank a warm cup of coffee. She said well then we will find you a new normal and we will all help you reach it.  
Ray-Ray we will grow and birth our babies together. You will never be alone again.  
Rubbing her belly she said This is my first. I have no idea what to expect and I will need a friend to talk to. Rachalla reached for her hand and said not a friend but maybe a sister. I miss our talks early in the morning when everybody still sleeps. Kat'Lin said then we will have them again. I love my sister very much.

Frank drank his coffee and said Gods that tastes good. One thing I do miss is your good cooking. Looking at Kat'lin, Frank said you even make coffee taste better. Rachalla looked at Janet and said well Captain I guess your back with us now. Janet looked at Sam and both smiled. She looked back and said nope. I'm with Sam now. Sam said, I will make the announcement tomorrow but like I told my Janet I will hide from no one ever again. Rachalla stood slowly and said nor should you. I'm happy for you both.

The transporter signaled again Sam said that would be our porters delivering your luggage and personal items from the ship. I figured it would be one less thing to worry about tomorrow. Frank said Thank you. Robert thanked her as well he was not looking forward to beaming back to that ship again. Sam said I think we all have seen enough of the insides of that ship for a while.

Sam said you take it easy for a week or two. No work. Just rest looking at Elenore she said for the both of you. John crawled up into Elenore's lap and yawned. Elenore said my little man is sleepy it's time for bed. Elenore tried to stretch and immediately regretted it moaning with her soreness.  
Then suddenly Rachalla yawned and Sam snickered and said time for bed and poked a finger at her nose she said this time to sleep. You two are noisy. I heard you are noisy I heard you through the bulkheads. Everybody snickered as Rachalla and Frank both blushed. Kat'Lin handed Sam and Janet a cup of coffee.

Robert said stay here the night. You and John could use the rest. The spare bedroom is all ready just climb in bed and get some rest. The transporter chimed again Robert said oh shit I forgot I better let them through before they beam down with half the army. Robert went back and soon the porters arrived with all our luggage.

The men went to handling everything as Sam, Janet and all the girls sat down to talk. Rachalla asked how are you going to break the news about Janet? Sam said by telling the truth and hiding nothing. I set my life aside to be President. Now as that is winding down to find Janet like we did. I'm going to hold on with both hands Kat'Lin asked are you going to leave the corps?  
Janet thought for a moment she looked at Sam She said it's your choice.  
I think you should stay at least for another month and then leave when we all leave and go back to live on Galadriel.

Janet looked over at Rachalla and asked, your coming with the garrison to train the troops right.. Rachalla said honestly, I don't know. Queen Lorna's offer is very tempting. My Frank and I need to do some talking. I will leave with the garrison. I gave my word and I intend to keep it. After that I just don't know. I can't think right now. Frank hugged her and said, then don't try.

Let me be strong for you so you can rest. Rachalla let out a long heavy sigh and said, Yes my husband. Kat'Lin said that's different you gave up to easily. You always fight and stay in control. Rachalla said yes I always did. Control has a two edge sword. Sam said, when you snapped at Frank in my office I knew you were pushed too far.

From now on. No more pressure. Rachalla leaned forward and asked really? Sam backed off and said well as little as we can hold things down to. Everybody snickered. Sam and Janet finished their coffee and said well it's time to go and let things settle here. Janet and Sam beamed back to the new White house. Sam ordered Janet's new credentials. In an hour they were printed and laminated and new security codes issued.

After that, the two both settled down to a long soak in Sam's big hot tub... Back on Base, Robert got Elenore and John settled he crawled in bed with his mother and they snuggled. Frank scooped up his wife and she let him.

Soon they were settled, enjoying the warmth of their bed and there embrace. Kat'Lin did her usual walk through and made sure all was locked up and the coffee maker turned off and trudged off to bed in Roberts arms.

**A Sisters Love Chap Seven / Segment Three:**

It was the morning of the second day since the family returned. Robert walked over and placed his hand on his sons shoulder. Frank said I'm worried Father. She is so quiet. She is withdrawn and even avoids contact with the other soldiers. She says all I see is sad eyes. I hurt and can't let it go.  
Robert said I called Iron Eagle. He is coming over. Pointing he said see here he comes. Rachalla sat alone out by the fire pit. Hardly moving an inch she said, without looking up. "Hello Iron Eagle" It's been a while.

He asked may I sit? Rachalla said please. They sat quietly all of a sudden Rachalla laid her head down on Iron Eagles shoulder. He didn't move. He said been a while since you did this. Rachalla said been a while since I have needed to.

Iron Eagle said spirits tell me your spirit is more wounded than your body. Rachalla said, I have always been able to figure my way out of things. Spirits help me find the right path. Not this time. Iron Eagle said the only path is right ahead. Right through the middle. Right where it hurts the most.  
Only way to stop a memory is to face it and destroy its hold over your life. This memory worst kind. It tear at soul. Cause much pain. but you must walk path or sacrifice new baby to morn the old. Rachalla shot Iron Eagle an angry look. She stood and walked away a couple paces, turned and faced him.

She said I would never.. Iron Eagle said but you are. Even now standing here before me. Iron eagle asked who here knows you better than me? Rachalla slumped and said no one. He said that is correct. I know all your secrets. Your hopes and dreams. Your wants and fears. This has blindsided you. You run inside from the pain, like you did as a child.

Rachalla whirled around turning her back to him and said I know, I remember. Iron Eagle said I do too. I was there. I saw the real you and you saw the real me. Its time to see the real you. Not the soldier you hide inside but the woman you have become. The mother you are, and the mother you will be.

Soon the time will come to morn and release. To brake the bond to one you did not know. You heard my words back then. Will you hear them now? The stress your body is under will kill your baby. Just as easily as the bullet that killed the other. Go, Have Doctor check. She say same thing. Your will, and Spirit strong. But your body is not. It will only go so far. Make peace with yourself. You are not to blame. The spark of life may have already left her before the bullet found her and you. That may be why you didn't feel her.

You two were already spirit separate, or never joined. But you are now. You feel this baby. Feel her love growing. It makes you glow, so that others may see. Find wound inside. Face it and let it go. Rachalla turned and walked away. She kicked at the dirt as she left. Frank said he touched a nerve. Robert said he always does. Frank went and sent a message on Queen Mandie's private communications code. Daughter safe, but very quiet. Fights war inside. War with herself. She blames herself for baby's death. New baby growing but stressed. She must morn. More for her bodies sake than her mind. Any Advise ?

**A Sisters Love Chap Seven / Segment Four:**

Frank checked his messages; One came from Romulas coded personal and urgent. He took a deep breath and opened it It was from Queen Mandie.

" Message to Frank Holloman Earth, Thanks for telling me. I told Father and he agrees. Do what you do best. What your Father does best. Hold her and let her cry."  
Love, Mandie

Robert knew something Frank did not.

He and Queen Mandie had been talking since the shocking reveal at the award ceremony. All of Romulas was watching and was much shaken. Messages came in from everywhere all asking what could we do to ease her pain. Robert sent a message to Queen Lorna asking her to detour her ship to pick up Rachalla's mother and Then he fired off a message To Queen Mandie asking for a small bottle of the black die they use in the dirt at burial to signify her time of morning along with a detailed description of their Romulan burial flag so he could replicate one for her babies box. She sent back a message "Bringing our own to honor her." Several members of the corp that trained with her have already volunteered to carry the body.

The detour added a couple days travel time.

More than enough time to pull the arraignments together. The Titan came back and Deanna beamed down. Frank saw her first. He said thank God your here. She is so quiet it scares me. She won't even wear her uniform any more. It's like she is giving up. Deanna said she can't do that. Her baby needs her. Rachalla walked up the hallway looking at a pad. Still looking down at it she said Frank I think this is the name I would like our baby to have. The living room was still and quiet.

Rachalla looked up and saw Deanna standing there and froze. Her beautiful eyes welled up with great tears as she ran across the room into her waiting arms. Deanna held her hard and rocked her as she sobbed. She dropped the pad on the floor and Robert picked it up saying I will take care of this for you. Robert looked at the pad and almost lost it himself. Kat'Lin hugged him and asked what does it say. He showed it to her and Frank.

All it said was "Talia Mae Holloman" Frank said that was her friend that she had to...Frank ran to the bathroom and threw up.. Deanna took Rachalla outside on the back porch. They sat in the swing and hugged and talked for hours. Captain Riker beamed down after he finished work settling the Titan in orbit and seeing to his crew. Robert shook his hand. He said it's all over the news wave. The crew asked me to extend their condolences.

Robert said thank you.

Deanna has been with her for hours outside just sitting and talking. Riker said I was thinking and with Deanna's permission I would like to offer a spot up at the fishing camp next to Tasha's grave. It's pretty, and private. Nobody will bother the grave and with all this press coverage. The less people who know where she is buried the better. Deanna walked in Roberts's office and said I agree. She told Frank, she is lying down for a while.

Elenore is watching over her. She scanned her and other than some blood pressure problems she is fine physically. She is resting. Deanna sat down with Will. She said I heard you talking to the Admiral about Tasha's grave. I think it's a wonderful idea. She needs to get away. She is internalizing everything. It's not just the baby it's everything that's lead up to this event. It's piled on and she can't carry it anymore.

She is trying so hard to be the strong little soldier girl and just can't be that anymore. Riker said I will contact the caretaker; we have about a month before the next reservation is to arrive. Robert said Reservation? He checked his personal pad and said yes, since Deanna and I live primarily on the Titan now I worked out a new contract with the caretaker and opened up the place for Star Fleet officers to rest and Relax.

Turns out many just want a place to just stop and relax with no noise and no pads. A few like to fish. Some just wanted to sit out on the porch and watch the sun come up and go back down. Admiral Janeway loved it. Smiling, Riker said she would kill me if I told this but she caught a fish and fell in trying to release it back. Robert snickered. Deanna smiled. She said that's what she wants. Rachalla told me over and over. Everywhere she looks she sees sad eyes and no laughter. Stop being so touchy around her. She will laugh and cry for a long time. But in time she will cry less. She needs this burial to break this bond of love she carries in her mind.

Apparently, Romulan's have a physical need to grieve. Robert said, Keep this to yourself. But day after tomorrow, the ship from Aquadria will arrive. One of our shuttles will fly up and an all volunteer squad of corp graduates will escort the box and her mother is coming on board along with Aquadria's Queen to comfort her. Security has already been doubled. Our fighters have been on patrol round the clock since we came back to keep the press shuttles away.

Sam's press announcement about her and Janet has given them some news meat to chomp on but soon enough they will be back. Rachalla startled everybody speaking. Deanna smirked using your Indian skills to sneak up on people is wrong. You scared the hell out of me. Snickering, she said yes it is wrong but still it's so much fun. She smiled and Robert grinned saying that is the face I have been looking for. Rachalla walked in and sat down in her Jeans and shirt and said it's not easy, but talking to Deanna helped. You and Iron Eagle were right. I have to face this. I have to feel this. I can't run away and hide. Looking over at Riker, she said hello fuzzy face.

Snickering, she said, I always wanted to call you that from the first time I saw you. God's you are a comfort for my sore eyes right now..Everybody, please ease up. Look I know for people like us "Normal" doesn't exist but I'd like to try to hold on to a part of it for as long as I can. Riker stood and Rachalla walked over and hugged him. She let go and walked over to Robert and Kat'Lin and hugged them both. She said, I love all of you for caring so much about me. Looking at Frank she said "Mi Ha" Frank walked over and wrapped her up in his arms.

They kissed and glowed with the blue they still had in their bodies. Riker raised his eyebrows and Deanna gasped. They both sat down and Frank, explained. It's just our love being reflected in the blue mineral we both have in our bodies. Rachalla said, I'm still healing from my wounds and burns. Frank said my body absorbed it when I was holding her in the healing tank on Aquadria. Rachalla said, That's why Elenore and I are so blue.

The mineral has saturated our bodies and skin to continue healing and keep down infection. When strong emotion is present it glows. Deanna asked did you and Camalla glow? Rachalla looked at her intensely for a moment using her emphatic powers. She said so, she showed you. Now you know. Deanna blushed and said she did more than show me. We linked and I felt you. Felt all that you felt and all that she felt. Giving Riker a look Deanna continued, Camalla even showed me how you and Frank feel. It took a long time to understand.

You have much more than your mother's ability to love unconditionally. Rachalla said, Ya Shaw gifted me with many abilities. For a time, we two existed as one person as he lived in my body. Now he lives in Jaden. Returned and reborn to lead his people you call the Navajo's again. Riker was confused. Rachalla explained. Ya Shaw was my Navajo mentor. He was sick and never told anybody. It was a stormy night.

I was at a council meeting. Being trained by Ya Shaw and Iron Eagle when he became really sick and collapsed in my arms. It was my first experience with death and I was very upset. As his spirit left his body it became infused with my body. Looking at Kat'Lin she said allot like your conjoining with your Dax symbiant's. but no body just his spirit. Deanna said I knew there was more to you than just what I saw.

Rachalla said, I loved him. Like you Deanna he had a way of reaching out and calming my mind. I was in such turmoil. Blushing, Rachalla said back then as Father will agree I was much more than just a handful. As adolescence starts, so do "other" things, much like all females. We bleed. We feel the fire of our blood and our passion takes a while to balance out with all the hormones in our blood. Ya Shaw's spirit went inside me and comforted me.

Iron Eagle saw. He was much younger then. Snickering, Rachalla said I really freaked Father out that night. I walked back from the council meeting all through the rain and felt good inside. It was like all of a sudden the war I was fighting inside me, was over. Father asked me if I was alright. I told him we are fine now. I understand. Snickering Rachalla said all the color drained out of your face. You and Iron Eagle were up all that night talking.

I remember hearing you while I was taking a bath, telling him that I am different now. You asked Him how am I going to explain this to her mother. She will kill me. That girl is a crowned princess for God's sake. Looking at Robert Rachalla asked what did he tell you? Robert said say nothing. She is at peace now. The change is good and no harm will ever come to her.

I shared Ya Shaw with her. and with Frank till he left my body and chose Jaden to reside in. He sleeps inside him he will awaken as my baby grows into a man.

Rachalla snickered.. She sat up and said Iron Eagle said something yesterday that my spirit latched on to for some reason. Looking up at Frank she said "Mi Ha" I think the reason I never felt her inside is I was about to miscarry. The spark of life was not inside her when she was shot. She was already gone. Still, her body was shot and destroyed inside my body and I have to deal with this loss. Robert said the ship arrives tomorrow not today. It was delayed to pick up your mother. She wanted to come and help you grieve.

Sam will be here too. Sam. lost a child many years ago. I spent many nights doing what my son is doing now. What he learned from me now comforts you. Rachalla said thank you father. You taught your son a great love. It fills my heart every day. Robert said and mine as well.

Riker said I'm still a little confused but that's ok. What's important is you are safe. Rachalla asked why Will Riker are you falling in love with me? Will stood and said silly girl. Rachalla snickered. Kat'Lin said hold up fuzzy face dinner will be ready in a couple of hours and you two are invited. Rachalla said that's my nick name get your own. Giving Deanna a wicked look Rachalla said I think I know your nickname for him.

Smiling she said Yep and grinned. The ladies laughed. Riker said why do I feel like I have been measured like a side of meat. Snickering, Kat'Lin said, because you were. The girls laughed again. Kat'Lin said dinner will be ready in a few hours. Ray-Ray, why don't you and Deanna give me a hand.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**A Sisters Love Chap Eight / Segment One:**  
(Letting Go)  
The transport alarm went off. It was late afternoon. We had already shut down for business and weren't expecting guests till tomorrow. Robert answered the code. It said, White House. Robert thought it was Sam so he let the signal through. Sam beamed in with guests. Stepping off the pads were Queen Lorna, Queen Mandie, and Dr. Ellen Holloman. Sam said they are waiting just outside our system.  
They requested to see Rachalla. Robert said please sit here I will go get her. Robert scooted over through the office into his private area Robert called Rachalla over and whispered into her ear.  
Rachalla blurted out Mother is here ! Where is she? Robert said they are waiting in my office. They have something important to say. Elenore was suspicious and stayed close. Riker and Deanna weren't far behind.  
She ran into the room and was startled that Lorna was with her. She ran up to and hugged and kissed both. Dr Ellen walked forward and waited on Queen Mandie. Mandie said, Dr Ellen has something to tell you and it will be hard to hear. Mandie hugged Rachalla and whispered into her ear. Very-Very Hard to hear.  
Mandie backed away and Ellen stepped up. Rachalla Mae Holloman. I did the autopsy on the remains of your child Talia Mae Holloman. I regret to inform you that the cause of death was not the blunt force impact of the bullet that entered your body.  
I ran the tissue samples three times and then had someone else check my findings. Frank held Rachalla. Talia was already dead for at least eighteen hours before you got shot. The tissue samples showed a state of necrosis. The bio matter had already begun to separate from your uterine wall. You miscarried your child. She was already gone.  
Frank started to embrace Rachalla. She gasped cried and chocked back a scream. Rachalla thrashed about and broke free of Frank and went outside. Frank yelled out as she flung him away. Mandie said so it's started. I'm sorry Frank, it looks like you are going to get a crash course in Romulan grief. Mandie said Ellen follow her Elenore you too. Stay back and stay out of reach. Don't touch her. If she asks tell her everything. No matter how it may sound. Tell her the truth.  
Queen Lorna examined Frank she said his arm is broken. Its ok I can fix this. First, Lorna closed her eyes and her hands glowed. Franks pain went away. She reset the broken bone and healed it. She and Robert helped Frank back up to sit. Mandie said Riker please call Kat'Lin and Deanna in here. You and Deanna will need to hear this too. Rachalla must walk this out. She will be alright.  
They all gathered. Mandie took a long breath and began.  
\What you saw and what you will see is never spoken of amongst my people. When a Romulan dies, the bond of love shared, even briefly must be broken. It is a torment for the one still alive. Like a kind of madness. Even if the lost loved one is of another world. Frank she will still grieve the same.  
Looking at Sam, Mandie said the same way I did when I had to grieve and break the bond of love I had with you Sam. I had to make a box. I filled it with some of the things you gave me and I had to bury it. We never speak about this. Sam I buried you on my world in a very private place. No one knows.  
No one saw. And no one heard my screams, but tomorrow you will all see what we have hidden inside ourselves for centuries, and never speak about.  
Right now, because the shock she just got. Her mind is at war with itself. Soon, her emotions will boil over. Her body strength has tripled by now and that's why she broke your arm and didn't even know she did it.  
Looking at Frank Mandie said don't hate her Frank, she can't control herself. It is a time of madness. a mixture of rage and emotion much like our cozens the Vulcan's call Pon Far. But for totally different reasons. She must make her walk just like in marriage but now in death. She will scream, She will sob and cry out. No telling what she may say. If she says anything don't hold it to heart. She will pick up the box and hold it to her chest. After she turns to begin her walk. Do nothing. Say nothing. Don't touch her. Don't help her. No matter if she trips and falls, don't go to her aid. She must stand and complete her walk and bury her child.  
This is a time of extreme intimacy. Frank you felt her that first night. The night she changed from a girl to a woman. What you will see tomorrow is the raw heart no one ever see's.  
No one need come but Frank, Me and Lorna. Riker said I will witness for her. Deanna said I will too. Kat'Lin said I love her. I can be no where else but by her side. Robert said just try and stop me. Sam said agreed.  
Mandie looked around the room and said she chose her friends well. Mandie said Frank, for your safety I will sleep with her tonight. She raised her hand to stop his response.  
Frank this is no slight against you. This is a first. Letting a human, any human see this. She may lash out at night in her sleep. Hurt, or even kill you and not know it. Look at your arm she broke it like a toothpick and does not know she did it.  
Just for tonight Frank. Obey me in this, please. Frank said, I love her. Live or die my love remains. I will sleep with my wife. Mandie insisted, please Frank. She is dangerous in ways you do not know. Do this for me. Other than Sam and Robert, you are the only other Human I have ever come to love and cherish. Lorna said come, stay with me I will comfort you. Robert said Frank its one night, and maybe its best we do things her way.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eight / Segment Two:**

(Pain Shared)

Deanna sensed something and said be careful. Frank shot her a look. He said Queen Lorna. I thank you for the honor and the love. Franks hand became unsteady. Looking around the room. he said, Just for the record. That was my baby too. I saw when they brought her back from surgery. I saw the monitor with the flat line and no sound. My baby was dead.  
It felt like somebody drove a spike through my heart. Everybody is so worried about Rachalla. He started to cry but was holding it back Tears ran down his cheeks and he gripped his hands into fists.  
His resolve slipping Frank whirled around and stomped out of the room growling. She isn't the only person grieving. Mandie looked shocked and sat down hard face palming. Lorna sat besides her rubbing her shoulders.  
She said oh God's Robert I'm so sorry I've made a mess of things. Robert said I better go to him. Deanna said, No...Let me. She walked out. Frank went outside by the fire pit. kicked at the fire turned away and his shoulders slumped. Riker and Robert watched as Lorna stayed with Mandie. Deanna stayed back. She said Frank?. I'm sorry. I can feel it welling up in you.  
Frank said I feel so helpless. That was my child too.

All my life in have fought to keep or protect what was mine. I can't fight this. Frank dropped to his knees and said I can't protect her. My baby is dead. Big tears began to fall Deanna gently rubbed his back and helped him back up to sit at the fire.  
Frank sobbed. Deanna heard Rachalla running up she stood and got up out of the way real quick holding her hands out to guard herself. Rachalla dropped to her knees in front of Frank. Mandie stepped out and said you broke his arm and I broke his heart. I'm so sorry Frank. Lorna said come we go back to ship and rest. Sam said stay with me.  
Janet said good idea. Kat'Lin said I'll clean up. No need for dinner tonight. I don't have much an appetite any way. Rachalla hugged Franks legs begging for forgiveness both sobbing she said she was so sorry. Elenore scanned her and said your blood pressure is way too high. Riker and Deanna said we will be back just signal us and we will be here whenever you want us. They beamed away and Lorna and Mandie prepared to go with Sam and Janet. Elenore said ok, there is something in these rocks. Some mineral that is interfering with my scanner.  
Come on both of you. Come inside. Ellen helped Rachalla up and Elenore helped Frank up. They sat down on the sofa and Elenore gave Rachalla a shot readjusted her dispenser and then Frank a shot. In minuets both plopped over.  
Ellen said Smart move tranking both like that. Elenore scanned both she said sometimes it's the only way to have the last word with these two. She told Robert They will sleep through the night here. Her on one sofa and him on the other. Mandie said clever Girl. Elenore said thank You. Mandie said Robert I'm so sorry I messed up things.  
Robert hugged her and said you messed up nothing. The shuttle will arrive at midnight and will stand guard with the body. Looking at Lorna he said it is our way. They will of course stay inside the shuttle out of sight because they will have covers. Lorna said I must call Captain and notify him. Excuse me. Mandie said somebody needs to watch these two.  
After tomorrow. After the burial you will need to bring with you two towels and three bottles of water. Rachalla and Frank will drink from one. Use the other two to rinse off their hands and use the towel to dry them. Send Elenore ahead to pour out the die in the mound of dirt. Mix it up good with the shovel and then hide the shovel. Rachalla and Frank will fill the grave by hand.  
Both will cry. But it will be a release for both. They will place the marker together. Wait a moment and say we will care for her now. Rachalla must stand up on her own. Frank too. Take Rachalla off just a couple steps and rinse off her hands and then dry them. She will then do same for Frank.  
Both will be sad for many days but the bond will be broken and her madness ended. She will need to be careful with Frank. But I failed to realize. They must go through this together Ellen said they will sleep through the night we will be back in the morning. Robert said I will take the first watch. You go back and sleep with John for a while. Then relieve me later. She said Yes Sir.  
It was uneasy, but all did get some rest.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eight / Segment Three;**  
(Preparation)  
As the night began to pass. Queen Lorna slept with Queen Mandie in the Presidential guest room. Ellen went back to the ship to tend to the body. Like clockwork,the shuttle lifted off and powered out to the Aquadrian ship. Its massive service bay opened.  
The poor shuttle looked like little more than a grain of rice in comparison. They followed the captain's instructions and came to a full stop just outside the door.

The tractor beams grabbed the shuttle and turned it around and backed it inside the service bay.  
Letting it go the shuttle settled down and landed. Ellen stood outside still wearing her covers. She waited for the back door to open, lower and become a ramp. Using her tail she motioned for the officers to march out. Six officers marched out crisp and perfect. Each with a hand holds on the hover cart.  
The two in front unfolded the standard blue Federation flag and laid it flat and smooth on the cart. When finished they stepped back and to the side staying at attention.  
The door opened and the captain walked out holding Talia in her box. It was the standard Romulan 12x12 concrete box. It was sealed and her name plate was attached on the lid. He presented the box to Dr. Ellen. She took the box and the officer in the middle on the right side stepped back and off to the side allowing her to step up and place the box on the cart in the middle.  
She stepped back over to the Captain who now presented the Romulan Black funeral Flag. Turning she presented the flag to the first two men they unfolded it and stretched it tight to take out the wrinkles and gently lowered the flag on the cart covering the box. It was a brief but silent ceremony and the Barres marched back into the shuttle.  
They turned and faced the open shuttle door Ellen stood at the opening made her Romulan Salute and bowed.  
Imitating her, the officers did the same. The door closed and the night watch began the officers turned and face the box and then sat down on the bench seats located on either side of the shuttle. The vigil for Talia Mae Holoman just began.  
Back down on earth Kat'Lin snuggled with Robert in his recliner. Elenore walked out to relieve them and found both sound asleep. She scanned the couple. They were sound asleep.  
Their readings normal and at rest. Elenore thought to herself later, these readings will be off the scale. She sat at the counter and laid out a towel. Looking in her medical pouch she pulled out the new shot gun she just replicated. She filled it with a strong "Human" sedative and wrapped some tape around the handle so she would know which is which.  
That done she filled out her report to the President and downloaded the message along with the scanner readings. Elenore spent her time reading a message letter from Ellis. Hard to admit it but she had become close to him. He stayed away because of the death in the family. Elenore looked at the sleeping body of her friend. After Aquadria their sisterhood had become so much more. She wondered if she could explain everything to Ellis. Elenore was afraid of losing him so she silently vowed to herself never to say anything at all.  
Poor John did not understand at first but after Elenore explained, he understood and knew he could not go to the burial. "Humans" and others hold elaborate ceremony's to eulogies the dead for the benefit of all the family and friends.  
Not so with Romulans. This was their most intimate and private of times. No one shares in this ceremony except direct family members. It will be the first time any "Human" has seen what they never speak about. Soon the time will pass and Kat'lins internal clock will wake her and the day will begin.  
It was almost dawn when Iron Eagle stood at the door. Elenore sensed his approach and slipped out in the hall way. She whispered My friend and hugged him and she kissed his cheek. Iron Eagle ask they still sleeping? Elenore said yes. Yesterday was a hard day. Dr. Ellen came with her mother and Queen Lorna. You were right. The baby was already dead. Iron Eagle said spirits tell me tall one with yellow hair who sleeps with her is caring for her. Elenore whispered you mean Tasha?  
He smiled and said yes. Brother made grave for her. Buried special things. It free her from far away world. Now she sleeps here and is very happy. She will care for baby now. Iron Eagle handed back the empty bottle of die He whispered. I did like you asked I mixed the dirt with this die.  
I blessed the grave and left two Eagle feathers to send with her. Later she will wear them in her hair when it is her time. They will sleep together. Both spirits will know joy once again. I will be there when the time comes for both of you to cross over and sit at the council fires.  
Elenore smiled and said you comfort my heart in many ways wise one. Elenore gave him a kiss and whispered Thank you. Iron Eagle perked up. He whispered it's been many days since a pretty one kissed me. Elenore hugged him and said then you have waited far too long.  
Carry our love in your heart. I already feel yours in mine. Iron Eagle said prepare, this day will be long and hard. He said careful someone comes. She turned to look and then turned back and Iron Eagle had vanished. She went back inside Thinking how does he do that. Kat'Lin was milling about the kitchen making bisket's and coffee. She whispered how is Iron Eagle.  
Elenore sat at the counter and said he just got back from the grave site. All the blessings are made. The site is ready. Kat'Lin teased Elenore by saying I saw you kiss him does Ellis know? Elenore stood from her stool as Kat'Lin brought her a cup of coffee. Elenore said, He is my mentor. He stayed up all night doing the spirit dance, blessing the grave. Knowing him has brought me peace as knowing your husband has brought you joy.  
Elenore said, Thank you for being her rock and mine. Elenore embraced her and gave her a kiss and they both glowed blue for a moment. Kat'Lin sighed with the warmth, holding on to her Elenore whispered; this will be a long hard day. I share some of my strength with you and you have my love always. Robert was waking at the smell of the coffee and food. Elenore said it's time to wake them. She gave them the wake up shot and soon Rachalla started to stir. Elenore gave her a kiss and exchanged some blue. She said this will help to calm you for a short while. Slowly, Elenore said how do you feel? She sat up and said I feel embarrassed and small. I hurt my husband and let him down. I could not hold his child. Elenore said you had no control over these things and don't trouble your mind with them any longer. as Frank started to stir Elenore placed her hand on his chest and it glowed for a moment.  
Elenore said I could kiss him but that's your job Rachalla looked into his eyes and hers shimmered. Soon after his sparkled and they kissed and glowed. Elenore said I share my calm from the blue with you. It will last a couple hours. Kat'Lin said here and handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of her butter brisket's and said eat this You will need your strength. She walked back and grabbed another plate and cup and served Frank.  
Robert was seated at the counter eating his breakfast. Rachalla said I'm sorry about yesterday Father. Robert smiled and said my daughter needed some love. And she always will have it.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eight / Segment Four:**  
(Breaking the Bond Part-One)  
They ate in relative quiet. On board the Titan, Riker and Deanna tended their child. She said this will be very hard. None of my people have ever seen this. Riker said me neither. I checked the database. The subject is marked "Private". Riker said, we must do this for her. Deanna said agreed.  
Back down on earth, Rachalla stood and offered her hand to her husband. Neither said a word. Neither could. They both knew what was ahead. As in silent ritual, They walked through their bedroom, stripped and she took him in the shower. As a servant girl she got down on her knees and bowed low to him.  
Frank said rise and never bow to me again. Stand and face me.  
Their is no shame here and never will be. Rachalla stood still afraid to meet his gaze. He guided her chin with two fingers and said something in Navajo. Loosely translated, he said my love for you is eternal. Her eyes shimmered and his sparkled. Both naked and wet but neither cared,  
They embraced and kissed and glowed blue/green with intense love. She bathed his body as the Navajo ritual called for. Whispering small chants of love as she went about her duty. She stopped at the arm she broke yesterday, and kissed it. He drew up her chin and kissed her again signifying in the ceremony his forgiveness. He gently took the soap and cloth from her hands She leaned forward and kissed his chest saying  
I kiss the heart that holds my love forever. She stood before him and he bowed down to her. He held her, embraced, at her waist and kissed her belly saying I kiss this body that holds new life. I forgive this body for the one lost. Hold no more either now or forever again any guilt for our Talia. This body hold's my heart now and forever.  
Slowly, he bathed her slender shapely body planting small kisses as he went about doing his duty. She closed her eyes luxuriating in his every touch.  
He washed her back and turned her around. Looking deep into each other's eyes their body's merged as two lovers, once long lost, and now found each other. They kissed as he filled her with his flesh. Both moaned as he filled her with his love. Rachalla was gasping for air when she said my body is your body. His chest heaving with passion, he said my body is your body.  
Rachalla felt her release and arched her back saying we are one.  
He bathed her again to clean the mixture of their love and kissed her womb. She bowed down and cleaned his feet and manhood and pleased him again as all wives do.  
They dried off and silently and started to get dressed. With the same thought both put on their spinal undergarment and dressed in full dressed Youth Corp uniform. White leather jacket wings and all.  
Back in the living room.  
Kat'Lin busied herself with cleaning up and turning off appliances. She left the coffee maker set on warm, just in case any wanted some later, and went to go dress in her officers uniform with her husband Robert. Elenore stood watch and there was a shuttle landing outside with two fighter escorts landing on either side. The pilots climbed down and stood in the shade caused by their wings. They stood to attention.  
An officer, smartly dressed, walked out of the shuttle. Soon their was a knock on the door. Elenore answered it and it was Ellis, all dressed up and looking, in Elenore's eyes, real good. Elenore started to say something but had a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat down. Ellis walked in and said, The woman I love is in pain. Grieving along with her sister. Their is no where else I need be than by her side holding her hand.  
Gasping for air, she hugged him hard saying good answer and kissed him just as hard. Kat'Lin and Robert stood there silently giving the two lovers their moment. She drew back and said I've missed you so much. Robert cleared his throat and both of the lovers blushed with embarrassment. She let go of Ellis and turned around. Very nervous Elenore tried to explain.  
Robert held up his hand and said no need and offered his hand to Ellis saying welcome to the family. Ellis shook his hand saying Thank You Sir. I just got back from the site. Iron Eagle was just finishing the arraignments and blessing the grave  
The entire tribe was there. Much love has been poured out and waits. Kat'lin hugged Ellis and grinned at Elenore saying he hugs good. This one is a keeper. Elenore blushed and said I think so too. The alarm chirped on the transporter Riker and Deanna beamed over. Another chirp came and Robert permitted the beam in. Sam and Mandie and Lorna shimmered into view.  
All was dressed in their finest to honor Rachalla.  
Outside the roar of eight more ships filled the morning air as they lifted off and scattered out on their patrol. By order of the president all other air traffic was suspended and ordered grounded till late today. Slowly, dressed in their uniforms Rachalla and Frank walked together hand in hand up the hallway to the living room. Their eyes both filled with love and sorrow for what lays ahead. Mandie walked over to Frank and saluted and bowed saying I offer my apologies. I over stepped thinking only of my daughter's pain and not your own. Frank said, No offense was taken. You showed my wife your love as any mother would.  
I will love you forever for this but she is my wife now. It is my duty to shoulder this burden from here on. Mandie said agreed, it is. She turned to Rachalla and asked, My daughter are you ok?  
She was trembling and spoke with a small voice only Robert recognized from her childhood she said "No mamma"..."But I must"... Frank squeezed Rachallas hand and said lean on me my wife. Take my strength. It is yours forever. Mandie stepped back and saluted both saying my daughter chose well for her husband.  
Two corps soldiers came and stepped up and knocked. Robert answered the door. They stood to attention and said It is time sir. We will stand guard your home till you return. Robert took a look at everybody. Mandie fell in line behind Rachalla and Frank. Queen Lorna behind her and Sam with Janet holding her hand in behind Lorna. Elenore walked with Robert, as he brought up the rear with Kat'Lin wrapped arm in arm.  
The guards made the Romulan salute and bowed in honor of Rachalla and her mother. The fighter pilots stood to attention saluted and bowed. Rachalla said Thank you... holding on to her Frank she said lets go. The pilots both scrambled and climbed in their ships and stood to attention as the group entered the Shuttle. They climbed in as the shuttle doors closed and spun up the igniters on their already warmed up engines. They rose up first to scan in all directions. Ellis sat in the pilots chair and fired up the shuttles engines. Elenore sat in the co-pilots seat.  
They lifted off and the fighter escort was met with four more that de-cloaked and surrounded the shuttle in the missing man formation. Ellis eased the shuttle up to the forward position. And they left in reverenced silence. Nothing but the roar of their engines to be heard over the wind swept sounds of sand as it crossed the desert. Up on the mesa out on public grounds people stood by the hundreds. They all made the Romulan salute and bowed as the group slowly flew over. In the Shuttle, Rachalla started trembling. Lorna slowly placed her hand on Rachalla's face and it glowed blue. She whispered just enough to settle your nerves for this journey. Rachalla whispered Thank you...

**A Sisters Love Chap Eight / Segment Four **  
(Breaking the bond, Part-Two)  
The trip was mercifully short. The shuttle flight crossed the ocean and cut the travel time in half. The corps pilots were precise. They never wavered. They held the missing man formation crisp and clean all the way to Alaska. Mandie whispered to Robert. When she sees the box holding her baby she will cry out. No one has ever heard such a scream. It is blood curdling.  
Brace yourselves. Don't touch her no matter what she says. Only her husband can. They are mated and have lived long enough to share as one. Only his voice will pierce through the vial of madness in her mind.  
Sam she may curse you. Blame you for the mission killing her baby. Say nothing. Make no eye contact and do not take anything she says to heart. The shuttle landed in a clearing hollowed out by the caretaker and his tractors.  
New grass covered the flat space. The tree line that separates the grave area from the river was cut down to form a wide walking trail, Tractor-ed and bulldozed to make as flat a surface as possible. Each side was lined with a small two rail split rail fence's painted white.  
Baskets of flowers were placed at the end posts the family and witnesses stood in formation of two by two off to Rachalla's left. Their shuttle landed at a 33 degree angle to the "Other" shuttle carrying the baby's body and honor guard. Rachalla stood alone with Frank. Sam gave the signal and the back hatch slowly lowered. Ellen had gone and dressed in her finest old Romulan dress uniform. She cut out a hole in back for her tail and wore a small pouch to curl it up in. She raised her hand and silently said forward march. The honor guard was crisp. Mandie was impressed. She saw several of Rachalla's Romulan friends, that graduated with her had come back to bestow this honor on her. All were taken from Romulas at an early age and had no idea what would come next. On the trip down from the Aquadrian ship she schooled them Thourally. Ellen stopped and touched the pad she was carrying. It beeped. She began, Rachalla Mae Holloman, Frank Richard Holloman. In accordance with all our laws and traditions. The body of Talia Mae Holloman was cleaned and prepared for her journey. Per custom I handled the matter personally and allowed no other to assist. Ellen stepped over to her right and the box was in full view. Rachalla tried so hard to hold back the torrent of emotion but could no longer. She doubled over with pain and dropped to her knees screaming as a woman set on fire. Over and over she screamed. She yelled out God why, Why me and screamed again sobbing as she bowed low with her face on the ground. Everybody was in tears. Everybody wanted to comfort her but knew they couldn't. Sobbing, himself, Frank said, harshly and loud "Woman Hear me". "You are my wife". "Take my hand and lean on me". "He gasped for some air and said Our Daughter has a journey to take and needs our help". "The council fire is lit". "Our wise one's are waiting". "Take my hand and my strength". "We must stand together as one and help our daughter to cross"  
Mandie stood frozen in grief and aw at her son in law. He had read the books of the ancient ones and spoke as a Romulan. Rachalla looked up at him. Tears streaming down his face he said "Mi Ha" Our daughter needs us both. Stand and help me. She reached up and he pulled her to her feet. Ellen stepped over and took her spot in front of the honor guard. Rachalla held on to Frank as if her legs no longer worked.  
They saluted and bowed.  
Ellen and the honor guard saluted and bowed. They stepped aside and began the march up the path. Rachalla and Frank followed behind. Sobbing and screaming. Frank held her hard. The pathway was lined with flowers.  
Rose petals adorned the ground they were walking upon. The family and witnesses followed in behind. Several feet down, the path way was blocked. Iron eagle stood dressed in his white Spirit dancing outfit. He said the way from here on is blessed. All your people grieve with you. Your mother sent me a message that you were in great pain. Spirits already told me this. She asked for my help. She says you help me find my way. Please help my daughter. I love her very much.  
When a Queen asks with so much humility, how can I say no.

He signaled his men to pick up and carry away the blanket covered barricade and he stepped aside. The whole pathway was adorned with white rose petals covering the ground. Everywhere everybody looked hundreds of flowers tied together with little white eagle feathers were hung overhead from the trees. Small baby rattles and Rubber ducks were hung up everywhere. Small dream catchers were adorned everything lining the way up to a man standing in the middle.  
Rachalla cried out "Father" and ran full force into his grasp. Frank ran up and wanted to hug him but was uncertain Ryack grabbed him and hugged him hard. He said we are all one family in birth and in death. Let us say our good buys. They stood aside bowing and saluting as the honor guard passed and Mandie held her husband hand with great love. He said emphatically in her mind. Our daughter was in pain. Where else could I be. The last part of her walk was stunningly beautiful. Her Tribe had worked all night as Iron Eagle blessed the grave with his dance. Ellen stopped half way and said the rest of her journey is for you two alone. She turned and walked away Mandie and Ryack stood on either side of the hover cart and slowly lifted the black Romulan flag of morning.  
With great reverence and precision they folded the flag. Ryack took it and held it out in his hands. Rachalla and Frank knelt down saluted and bowed. Rachalla kissed the flag and Frank kissed the flag. Ryack made the final fold and carried the flag away Mandie stood off to the side and the center guards let go took one side step and stepped back As Husband it was Franks duty to touch the box first. He stood and walked with Rachalla to the front of the honor guard. He turned to his wife and she turned to him both saluted and bowed to one another. Frank marched down and picked up the box and walked back up to the front . The two guards returned and picked up the Blue Federation flag and neatly and with the same reverence they folded it and marched over and placed the flag in Sams hands. Reassembled the honor guards did an about face and marched all the way back to the shuttle. Now it was just witnesses and family. Frank held the box tight to his chest he said Its ok My beautiful Talia, Your journey is almost over. You are surrounded by love here. Looking at everybody he said the love of family and friends. Soon you will meet some other people who will love you without measure and without end.  
Nothing can equal the love in my heart for you right now. Sobbing he looked at the label and said Talia Mae Holloman. I will love you all the days of my life. Your journey into the son begins now. He took and stumbled a bit Ryack steadied him and he stepped over to Rachalla and gently put the box in her hands. Rachalla said. I don't know what went wrong. I don't know why you had to die. I love you my precious baby. Sobbing, she said lets go now many people are waiting to see you.  
Slowly, she wrapped the box up in her arms and held it close to her chest. Each step was harder than the last Rachalla sobbed so much the top of the box was wet Her eyes were blood shot. She cried and yelled out openly. Frank couldn't touch her she tripped and dropped to her knees. She stayed there for a moment and forced herself back up. Finally they made it to the grave site and both dropped to their knees.  
Frank saw the huge adult White Eagle feathers in the grave and picked them up. Iron eagle said one from each of you. She will grow on the other side and will carry these in her hair. Rachalla kissed the box saying your journey is over my love. Rest here. She handed the box over to Frank he kissed the box and said I will look for you on the other side when my time comes. I love you.  
They both held the box and placed it in the grave. Sam gave Frank seven small cut roses and said from all of us he placed them in the grave with the box and placed the feathers on top. Rachalla scooted over to the mound of dirt as she grabbed landfills she said rise my love. Your journey is ended. Rise up and say hello to the council.  
Frank put in fist fulls of dirt packing it in around the box. The tears of both mixed with the dirt as they filled the grave. Their hands were Torn Scraped and bleeding but neither cared. Hand fill by hand full the soil mixed and the water of their tears broke up the hard parts. It took a while but nobody left. Everybody showed much love for Talia and for Rachalla and Frank.  
The son had reached mid day as the dirt covered the label and was packed down by them both. Frank picked up and rolled over the grave stone Frank and Rachalla both planted it and packed it in place. Robert handed the water and towels to Ryack. The hate they once shared began to fade as Ryack realized how much his daughter was loved. Ryack said my Daughter Your daughter sleeps now. She will be cared for. Rachalla stood as Frank mashed down all around the capstone making it even all the way around she stepped over a couple steps as Frank stared at the inscription.."Talia Mae Holloman" "Loving daughter of Frank and Rachalla Holloman" "She rests in the stars" Her madness and sorrow ended she looked down at Frank and said Husband and reached for him. He stood and took her hand and stepped away. Ryack held the towels for Rachalla as she tended to his blackened and bleeding hands Rachalla told Frank on our world the time of morning has begun. The black hands is a signal to all. Everybody provides what the mourner's need. Sam said as it is on your world so shall it be here on ours. Just ask, we will provide. Riker said anything. Deanna said anything Janet and Ellenore said anything Robert and Kat'Lin said, anything. Dr Ellen stepped up and said anything. Queen Lorna stepped up and said anything. Ryack was impressed. Mandie too. Rachalla had chosen good friends and was surrounded with a loving family. He said, we must go now the council was angry that I left. Mandie said wait till they see my anger. Ryack said I have seen it once it was more than enough. Frank hugged Ryack and said thank you father. He hugged Mandie he said thank you mother.  
Iron eagle handed them a bundle of flowers with a baby rattle bound up inside. They knelt down and placed the flowers. Frank helped his wife to stand. The journey for their baby and indeed for them both was over. Mandie hugged her mother they shared several very personal messages emphatically. She turned and hugged her father and said I love you both so much. They hugged each other and then said if you have any need you have but to call and ask. Ryack hit his coms and signaled for their transport everybody watched as they shimmered away. Queen Lorna walked up and Ellen stood by her side. She said I must go. Return and take care of things at home. She hugged Rachalla and said my home is your home any time you ask. She hugged Frank and said you two Frank. She buzzed her coms and shimmered away.  
Riker said come a reception has been assembled in the main hall another guest just arrived. He waits for you there. Deanna asked how do you feel. Rachalla said small and embarrassed. Frank said me too. Elenore said you shouldn't. All we saw was love. She looked at Deanna and Riker, and Sam and Janet They all agreed. Iron Eagle walked up and said little one sleeps now the tall skinny one with yellow hair tends to her. Spirits tell me she very happy and filled with love for her brother.  
Riker chocked back his emotions and shook his hand saying Thank you. An Eagle flew over and screeched they watched and then looked back and Iron Eagle had vanished Deanna looked at Rachalla she said it's his way. They all walked back down the path. Rachalla looked at the honor guard. They were tired from their all night vigil. She said thank you all so very much for all this. They saluted and bowed and climbed up in their shuttle and powered away for a much deserved rest.  
Riker said your home is all set up for you. Frank said thank you. We need to wash up and will see you in a few moments. As Riker gathered everybody together to stand in front of their guests, Frank and Rachalla walked up together. Not smiling but no longer crying. They walked in and the crowed parted to reveal Admiral Picard and his wife Beverly. Rachalla walked briskly over and gave both a warm hug. Frank shook hands with the Admiral and gave Beverly a hug. Picard said what no hug for me? Everybody snickered as Frank gave him a hug.

A Sisters Love Chap Nine / Segment One:  
(Visitors)  
The last time we were all together there was an air of easiness and friendship. Rank didn't matter back then. Now though Rachalla and Picard were the same rank it mattered even less. We all sat at the table Talking about the old memories.  
Both were trying but many times Deanna saw them staring out the window, up at the meadow. They had bonded in an unexpected way. Their shared love and sorrow crossed the bridge between Romulan and human. Now, in their shared grief they sat at the table holding hands.  
They were older now. Shared in many pleasures and pains, Trials and Traumas. Rachalla began to feel a mental separation growing between her and her once appreciation for the Federation. Frank had seen his beautiful wife suffer and nearly die, to help the Federation. All his feelings were gone. Only his love and devotion to his wife remains.  
Picard walked over and asked to sit. Rachalla said Please. He sat down with his cup of coffee. He said in a low voice. You know, nothing is ever going to be the same anymore. Not between you or your family or even all your friends. Everything has changed. I remember when I first got notice from the Federation that my Brother Renae and his son were killed in a house fire.  
My guts got all twisted up inside. That was almost six years ago. That twisted feeling has stayed with me all that time. Still is with me. When you saved me I was already resigned to let go and die so I could be back with my family. You gave me a second chance. I wish I could tell you the pain will lessen and the wound will heal but in all truth It really never does. That hole in your lives will always be there.  
Because of that second chance you gave me I made the decision to grab as much of life as I could grasp. That's what made it easier for me to ask Beverly to marry me. I never thought I could know this kind of happiness. The wound left behind by my brother's death is still there. I'm not going to lie to you. That empty feeling in your guts will be there for a long time. There will be days when it will hurt less and days when it will hurt like all hell broke loose.  
I'm not going to say I know how you feel. I don't. I can't. All I can tell you is of my experiences. Share what little I've learned and felt. Talking helps but not always. Your mother is an extremely gifted woman. I feel many of those gifts inside you.  
Gifts you don't know yet. You have strived to be so brave and strong for Frank and Robert and everybody else. Now, when the time come's when you need that strength for yourself. You find it's left you and you need to find it in another. You have Frank and all of us. And I think you will find, we don't run away so easily. Picard reached out his hand and held Rachalla's and said you gave me my second chance and I am forever grateful.  
Now, you will have another baby in several months. Grasp a hold of that and each and every second chance you can find. Gather all the joy you can hold in your heart because it will help on the dark days that will come in the future. Rachalla squeezed his hand and said Thank you. Picard said Beverly and I will be up in a little while to pay our respects. You two should go back up and spend some time alone. Frank said Thank you Sir. Rachalla said Yes, I think I need to... They excused themselves for a while saying we will be back in a little while.

They all stepped outside and down off the porch. Rachalla and Frank, flipped on power to their wing controllers and extended their wings. Both stood motionless as they concentrated and used their minds to stretch their wings to their full height and hold that position till the trembling stopped. Looking at each other they turned on their anti-gravity belts and leaped into the air and flew higher and higher. Up over the mesa soaring off the mountain thermals. Everybody stood there and watched in aw. Picard said that site will never get old. Sam walked up and said agreed. She said Rachalla is going to teach me how to fly.

You want to learn? Beverly walked over and smiling he said I have flown through space long enough. I'm too old for such things. Sam said well I am too, but I think I'm going to grab up some of that joy you talked about. Smiling she walked back into the main house to be with her Janet.  
A little embarrassed Picard looked around at all the looks of love in every body's eyes and cleared his throat mumbling as he kicked at the pebbles on the ground. He said I guess you all overheard. Deanna walked up to her old captain and hugged him warmly. She said nice job. Now who's the counselor? Picard snickered and said it's your fault you know. Just sharing some of what you taught me. Deanna said I couldn't have done the job any better.

Beverly playfully said Hey ! My man go play with your own. Deanna snickered and said ok I will and walked over and gave her Riker a sexy smooch. Everybody else snickered as they went back inside. They no sooner got the door open and heared Rachalla's eagle screech looking up at them they saw fireballs of energy leap down from their hands as they flew the ground shook with their impacts. They saw two hooded and cloaked people being driven out into the open. Frank fired a couple of warning shots and everybody saw Iron Eagle run out from the woods and wave at them. He seemed to be guarding the visitors. One had fallen to the ground.

It seems whoever it was had twisted their ankle and the other was guarding the fallen one. Iron eagle stepped dangerously in the fire zone. Sam whirled around and hollered at Robert, "What the hell kind of weapon did you invent now" Robert stood his ground and said they were being pursued and marked for death remember. I had to design a way for them to defend themselves. Rachalla and Frank landed and talked to Iron Eagle. He picked up the fallen one and they walked back. Riker and Picard ran over to the shuttles and grabbed a couple of phaser rifles.

They tossed each one and two more for Beverly and Deanna. Robert scared the shit out of Sam when he reached out with his arm and decloaked this ringed weapon. He twisted his wrist and the firing mechanism popped up and the whole thing buzzed with massive power. He walked out and as they cleared the opening of the pathway. He pointed his hand and released an energy ball and it impacted on the ground in front of the group. Rachalla and Frank were defensively positioned. Robert said that's far enough. For a second, Picard and Riker weren't sure who to shoot at. Iron Eagle said put away your weapons. They have none. I was watching them. All they were doing were paying their respects to the yellow haired one. Iron eagle walked by and said this one is hurt. You scared them too much with your ground pounding weapons. He brought them inside the main house and waved his hand and said put down those things.  
Inside they lowered their weapons. Rachalla powered hers down first. The crackling of phaser power subsided. Then Frank shut his down They cloaked and both lowered their sleeve's. Iron eagle eased the injured one down and she said thank you. Picard was shocked he said Sela? I never thought I'd see or hear from you again. I thought the Queen had you killed. Still shaking she looked at Rachalla and asked what the hell kind of weapon is that? Rachalla said crisply, not for you to know. Sam said I sure as hell want to. Why are you flying up there with weapons that look like they belong on a fighter ship? Picard stepped back and said Wow ! your pregnant.

The other pulled down his hood and said I am Drake. Sela here is my wife. We only come to visit we mean no harm. Sela held out her hand and said husband come to me. Drake went over and held her as she calmed. Her white hair had a small tinge of gray but it was her alright.

Riker barked why are you here. Rachalla saw her hands were black. She walked over and sat down beside her. Frank was nervous Deanna handed him her phaser Rifle and got her a drink of water. Her hands shaking she took a long drink. Rachalla asked how far along are you. Sala said six months. It's a boy. My father died. I buried him a week ago. He had made a grave for Tasha and asked in his will to be buried next to her. Wincing at her twisted ankle she said please, it hurts. Beverly said I'll get my bag. Rachalla looked at her ankle and slid off her shoe and said don't bother.

She held her foot with one hand and her ankle with the other. Rachalla said it's not twisted. It's broken. Rachalla closed her eyes took several deep breaths to calm herself and then her hands glowed blue. Sela was very scared but all of a sudden all her pain was gone. She instantly drew back into her husband's arms asking what the hell are you. You're not Romulan. At least, not any more. Snickering, Picard rolled his eyes saying Aquadria. Smiling for the first time all day Rachalla said, Yep. Looking at Sela she reached to touch her. Scared, she drew back. Drew and begged, please princess. Please don't hurt us. Smiling Rachalla said you have nothing to worry about from me. Admiral Picard and captain Riker are another story. Explain why you are here? Sela said husband help me. Drake helped her up and she took off her cloak taking a small step Sela was shocked and said you have the power of healing. Rachalla said the Aquadrian's gave me the mineral they called Blue it permeated me to heal my bullet wounds and burns. My skin is still blue to keep down infection. I shared some with you to heal your bone. Later on it will ache a little bit, but it's really healed.

Sela walked over and looked out the window. She looked down and said, Drake here is my counselor. He has been helping me. We fell in love. When father died after burying him I could feel that Tasha's grave was cold and empty I heard what Captain Riker did for her. We came here in peace to pay our respects and tell her of father's death. After a while they did grow to have love for each other. Father let war twist up his mind. And through him, Me. Looking at Rachalla, Sela said I have more than earned their hate and mistrust. Picard said now you understand why Tasha tried to leave. Why she wanted to take you with her and show you to her friends. Sela said No I really don't... at least not completely. She did love me. Father did live to regret what he did. He was all twisted and so angry inside. Many nights as I grew up he took out his anger on me. I spent my whole life trying to prove myself to him and so many others. To all of them I was just a stupid weak human playing dress up, acting as a Romulan. Many used me as their play thing. As I got older I became just as twisted as father was.

**A Sisters Love Chap Nine / Segment Two:****  
****(Sela)****  
**Sela said we came here and stayed out of the way. We came unarmed so there would be no trouble. Iron Eagle made a small plate and said here you need to eat for your baby. Then he poured her some more water. Sela sat down and said Thank you. If it's ok, We will rest a bit and then leave. Drake said I have been counseling with her for over a year now helping her recall her repressed memories. Sela shivered. Drake got her cloak and draped it over her shoulders she looked up at him and smiled. Sela smiled at Iron Eagle and said you're different. Something about you calms me.  
Thank you for helping. Picard looked at Deanna she shook her head she said I sense no deceit in her at all. It's her all right but it's like it's another. Riker asked, A clone maybe? Deanna snickered No silly. Its Sela all right but much of the hate she held on to is gone. Sela said I am no body's clone. I have seen how they do that. It's not pretty. Riker you adopted her. Tasha is my blood mother. I guess that makes us family. Riker said not a thought I need swimming around in my head right now. Sela snickered and said I agree. It's turning my stomach too. Iron Eagle said I am disappointed in all of you.  
Here you have an opportunity to forgive the past and you hold fast to the hates of old. Little wonder this one stays away. Sela said It's understandable. I said and did a lot to cause them pain. I earned their hate. Picard said for once I can agree with you. Sela said this food tastes different. Rachalla said you're pregnant. Everything will taste different.  
Sela held Drakes hand and said thank you for your medical care. I'm sorry we disturbed your time of morning Rachalla said it was unexpected but, now that you explained I understand. You came here in peace. Leave here in peace and no more will be said. Sam said agreed. Next time no surprise visits. Let somebody know and then you won't be fired at. Sela bowed slightly and said yes maim. They shimmered away. Riker signaled the Titan. They monitored their departure. Everybody relaxed after they jumped to warp and left. Frank and Rachalla sat down and she was lost in thought. Frank got her a new plate and some food and although she was quiet she did eat. Sam said its time to release the ban on shuttle flights. We need to get back. Frank and Rachalla went back up to the grave site with Picard and Beverly. Beverly laid some flowers and gently touched the grave marker. Her and Picard left to leave Frank alone with Rachalla to say their goodbyes. Both got back down on their knees and bowed down and kissed the marker. Frank said rest here Talia, Tasha is a good woman.  
She will care for you now. Frank said I love you. Rachalla held his hand and said I love you my beautiful child. Slowly they stood and walked away. Down at the shuttle the caretaker said I will close up your home for you and keep watch on the grave's. Riker and Picard shook his hand Sam and Ellis got back on board Elenore was tired. Janet too. It had been as Mandie said, A long hard day. The shuttle rose up and was met with its security escort and they all flew back to the base. Rachalla must have been exhausted. About half way back she fell asleep in Franks arms. Many were camped out on the mesa and were watching as the shuttle arrived. They were all quiet and reverenced showing respect bowing and saluting. Riker and Deanna watched as Rachalla was scooped up in Franks arms and he carried her inside. Elenore scanned both as they crawled into bed she backed out and closed the door. Outside the escort ships, all nearly out of fuel all started landing and were tug pulled back into their covered parking slots. Nobody talked as they shut down their ships and switched their instruments over to maintenance mode. The ground crews all had their hands full with repairs checkouts and refueling. Eight already had their deployment papers, so in two days they would be leaving. The ground crews started work on them first. Slowly, as the sun went down the base silently came back to life.  
For Frank and Rachalla, Normal would forevermore be a fantasy now. Sam beamed away with Janet They went back into their private area and took a long hot soak in the tub. Robert and Kat'Lin sat in their tub. Kat'Lin said, that was very different. Robert said listening to her screams broke my heart. Kat'Lin said me too. Kat'Lin said you know, sometime soon, we are going to need to talk and make some arraignments Robert held his Kat'lin lovingly to his chest and said agreed.  
Our baby changes everything. Elenore went around and made sure the home was all locked down for the night. Elenore and Ellis both checked on John. The nanny watched him and said he was really well behaved she went back and tended Jaden as the two lovers walked hand in hand through the quiet living room and then out the back door. Elenore stood and watched as the last rays of sunlight faded. Ellis walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She relaxed in his arms. He said you were gone a long time.  
Elenore said, I missed you so much. He asked, so how was it on Aquadria. Elenore said I was hurting a lot from my wounds and burns it took a while, but they fixed me. Teasing, Ellis said so what about this being naked all the time. Holding her own, Elenore asked does it bother you? Ellis said I'll admit, I was uncomfortable with the thought, but as long as I get equal time I guess I'm ok with it. Snickering, Elenore snuggled up with Ellis and said Dirty old man. He snickered and said you know you're right. I am a dirty old man. I could use one of those rose baths you made for me. Elenore said Oh, you like that do ya.  
Giving him a squeeze she said I have things, I need to tell you but not now. Right now, I am convinced about one thing for sure. She turned around and kissed him passionately and said I am falling in love with you. I almost died. All I could think about right then was being in your arms.  
Today, when you showed up at this door, I knew then, that I loved you. Everything is still so new. But I'm not as scared as I was anymore. And standing here, like this, I'm not scared at all. The two lovers kissed as the vale of darkness over shadowed the base with the departure of the last rays of the day's sun. Elenore said, this was a very long day. She laid her head on Ellise's chest and said it's late. Come to bed and stay with me tonight.  
He asked what about John? Elenore said well sooner or later he is going to start figuring things out. We will just lock the door. They went in back to her room. In the time they had gone and checked on him John and took his sleepy eyed self and crawled up in his mother's bed. Snickering, as Elenore turned red with embarrassment. Ellis gave his girlfriend a smooch and whispered I'll see ya tomorrow.  
She walked him out to the transport pads and he entered his code for his private residence. They kissed again and then he shimmered away. Smiling now, more with her heart than her face Elenore went back to her room and snuggled up with her John. Soon they fell asleep. The nanny had her cot next to the baby and took a nap as he slept.  
Eight hours later, it was time for the new day to begin again. This time though Rachalla stayed asleep all snuggled up with her Frank. Elenore woke up and checked up on Frank and Rachalla. Both were so tired they looked as if the barely moved in the bed at all. She went out and sat at the counter. Teasing Kat'Lin said I half expected to find Ellis crawling out of your bedroom this morning. Yawning and stretching she said you would have but John crawled up in my bed last night and he had to go home.  
Handing Elenore a cup they both took a sip and Kat'Lin said, you know today is the first day of school for John. Elenores eyes lit up. She gave Kat'Lin an big kiss and said, I like the way you think. Grinning evilly, Kat'Lin said my mind stays there all the time now. They talked for a couple hours and soon enough the alarm went off and John went and showered and got dressed in his cute little new school suit. Kat'Lin baked some Danishes Both ate one while john drank his milk and Elenore fidgeted with her coffee. The house was slowly starting to wake up. She pulled on her clothes and got little John safely on the bus and ran back in the house. Kat'lin ran interference while Elenore slipped away and beamed over to Ellis's house. Ellis heard the beep and allowed the transport. Smiling, she said I got all morning long. She kissed Ellis and whispered your about to be ravaged by a crazy naked blue woman. You have any complaints? He said "Hell No" she leaped off the transport pad into his arms and he carried her back to his bedroom and pushed the door closed with his butt. They both giggled as her clothes and his clothes scattered in all directions and they fell in the bed with both their minds all fogged over with passion...

**A Sisters Love Chap Nine / Segment Three:**

Meanwhile,, back at home, It was almost noon when Rachalla and Frank came dragging out and walking up the hallway. Both their hands black They sheepishly stepped out into view. Kat'Lin said "Good Morning" and handed them a couple cup's of coffee as they sat at the bar. Sheepishly, they smiled and said Good Morning.  
One look and Kat'Lin knew. She walked around and gave Rachalla a long hug. Rachalla melted in her arms. Robert walked over and hugged his son. Frank wrapped his arms around his dad and whispered God's I needed this.  
Robert said give it time my son, just give it time. Rachalla hugged Robert and said thank you both so much for being there to witness for us. Kat'Lin said On Trill we may grieve differently. But we still grieve. On every world, things are different. The transporter chirped. Robert used his remote to allow the transport. It was Will Riker he stepped off and saw Admiral Rachalla. He walked over and said I'm sorry.  
I just found out. it's all over the news. My caretaker and the offender are in the hospital. Both are hurt bad. He destroyed the camera but a couple frames of video data got transmitted. He dam near beat the man to death with the camera.  
The offender is in a coma and my caretaker may never use his right hand again. ANN and FNN is broadcasting it as the lead in for their news. They turned it on. Their on the screen and enhanced was the funeral procession and Rachalla on the ground.  
Robert turned up the sound. The anchor said Yesterday all the great powers stopped and gave respect and reverence to the loss of Princess Rachalla Mae Holloman child. Tragically, her unborn child was lost during a critical mission. Six Frames were recovered from the downloaded transmission.  
Out of respect, the sound has been stripped and the rest deleted. We grieve with The Holloman family. Rachalla said take me to the hospital. Will said,The exact same message is being broadcast-ed on FNN. At least they showed some respect.  
Rachalla turned and yelled, ! They should have not shown anything! Pointing at the viewer, Now everybody knows where she is buried. God knows what perverse thing can happen. Take me to the hospital. Frank went and warmed up a shuttle Rachalla said,Riker you come with me and that's an order. Father stay here with Kat'Lin. Frank and I are going to settle this matter personally.  
While in flight Riker went with them and Frank whispered stay quiet and just do as she says. After they landed Rachalla stood up from the pilots seat and said Husband, You forget my hearing is five times stronger than yours. She walked over and stood eyeball to Riker and said, Still, right now, considering how pissed I am, it is some pretty sound advice. She stomped out of the shuttle craft .  
Rachalla marched up to a group of News cameramen who were interviewing the hospital spokes man she hollered out real loud ! HEY ! Startled they whirled around and immediately got nervous. Their broadcast went live. Robert and Kat'Lin and indeed all of the council were watching. The hospital spokesman scrambled back into the hospital fearing the worst. Holding Franks hand she said. I have a statement so don't ask any questions.  
The ceremony you have a picture of. The one that's out all over the news and in the papers. It is called "The Heart of Romulas" We do not speak of it. None of us, ever. It is a time of emotional madness. It is what every Romulan must endure to brake the bond of love we share with another. It is our most intimate time of our lives. No one, No off world-er has ever seen this ceremony. No picture has ever been taken...Till now.. holding out their hands Rachalla said during the ritual. the mourner must endure their own private personal walk with the body of their dead. We bury them by hand.  
On our world the place of our dead is so crowded that the bodies are prepared for their journey and housed in a 12 x 12 concrete box. If there is no body, personal items are offered as a substitute and buried in the box. Only by following the ritual can the mourner break the bond of love they share. If it is not done. The mourner will descend into a madness, then a coma, and eventually death.  
We bury our lost loved one's by hand. A die is placed in the soil The mourners hands are died black signifying their time of mourning has begun. On Romulas, while the stain remains. Those grieving are cared for by all the people of Romulas. This is done as tribute to the sacrifice and loss of the loved one. I understand, here on earth, things are done differently. Well maybe they shouldn't be so different after all. "The Heart of Romulas" is a ceremony about love. It's about helping one of our fallen take that final journey and cross over to the realm that lies ahead.  
Follow us and see for yourselves if the heart of Romulas is a good ceremony or not. They walked in to the hospital. Rachalla said take me to your caretaker. Riker lead the way to his room. Rachalla said you camera men. Show some respect for this man's pain. Stay outside and film from the doorway.  
Rachalla walked in and leaned down to the man in the bed. His arms were heavily bandaged. He said I am so sorry for what he did. Rachalla shushed him and kissed his forehead she whispered you stood for her. You fought to protect her. No one could love any more than you. She wormed her hand inside the bandages to touch the bare skin of his chest.  
Her hand glowed and his bandages hid the fact that he was healed. She whispered stay here and rest a few days. Then return home. You will carry a piece of our love forever. He swore no one will ever be allowed near her grave again. It will be guarded 24/7. Rachalla and Frank said Thank you. As they turned to leave he said the other one isn't really all that bad. Please forgive him. I had to beat it out of him. But upstairs he has a daughter who needs medical care he can't afford. He was desperate. Some news people offered him a lot of money.  
Money he needed for his daughter's surgery. Rachalla stood at the foot of his bed and stared at him for a long time. She said, right now you could ask anything of me and it would be granted. And you ask for his forgiveness. Rachalla said maybe there still is some good left in humanity after all. I go to see him now.  
She pointed at the caretaker and he will live because you asked this of me. She walked out and rode the elevator up to the prison ward. Everybody got out of her way. A doctor said follow me. I know who you want. He led her to a room. His wife was sitting outside. Crying for her daughter and her husband. She begged please don't kill him. She said why did he do this?  
He knows he would die. Desecrating the burial of my child to save his own is no solution. By all Romulan law I have the right to kill him, and I should. You need to be thanking the caretaker downstairs. He just asked for his life. He asked for forgiveness. He could have anything and he asked for that. She walked in and placed her hand on his chest and used just enough blue to bring him out of his coma.  
She looked down at him she said, Don't move. Don't speak. To me you are dead already. Others asked for me to forgive you. I could heal you but you will take a while to heal. You will know the pain you caused my husband and I. In time you will heal but slower, more gradually than the one who asked me to forgive you.  
You have a wife and child you clearly don't deserve. Be glad of it. Remember this. Love saved your life today. Remember it and never forget. When you heal take your wife and family and leave this world. If I ever see you again, I will tear your face off with my bare hands and make them watch.  
Leave earth and never come back. That way you can keep the life you do not deserve. Rachalla stood and walked out. She asked where is the child. The doctor looked at the chart Rachalla said give it to me. He handed over the chart. She read the laundry list of injuries.  
She said your care taker pretty much beat hell out of him. Rachalla turned the page and read about his daughter. She asked anybody got a pen. The doctor handed over his. Rachalla wrote down her name as responsible party for financial coverage. She gave the doctor back his pin and chart and said get her the doctor she needs and do the surgery.  
I will see to it the bill gets paid. His wife said Thank You. Rachalla said thank me by reminding that thing inside of his obligation to leave earth. I never want to see any of you again. She turned to Riker and said let his time of pain, suffering and recovery here in the prison ward be his sentence. After his release see to it they are all gone.  
Walking out in the hall she faced the cameras.  
Frank stood by her side. Rachalla said " The ritual ceremony of the Romulan heart is as much about love as it is about death. You chose weather it is good or not. My husband and I are going away to rest and grieve. Stay away and leave us alone. The group walked out and marched all the way out the front door and into the shuttle. Back at home Robert was sitting with Kat'Lin and said "Good Girl"...

**A Sisters Love Chap Nine / Segment Four:**

Back over at Ellis's house, Elenore was all hugged up with Ellis. They watched the news and saw what Rachalla did at the hospital. Ellis's communicator chirped. He opened it up and listened and said Yes sir, He said we need to get dressed. I've been called in by my boss.  
Elenore asked but this is your day off. Why would they call you in? Ellis said He wouldn't say. Just that it was important. Oh and apparently the word is out about us. He said The President is asking for you. He said to relay a message to come over to her office. To come quick and tell no one.  
They scrambled and took a quick shower and dressed. Elenore stood back up on the transporter pad and Ellis kissed her passionately and said to be continued. Grinning wickedly, Elenore gave him another smooch back and said you better believe it. She beamed away and shimmered in on the pad just outside the president's office. The Presidents secretary hit her coms and said she is here  
President Hayley said escort her in Sam said sit down Elenore. We have important things to discuss. She told her secretary bring us some coffee and see to it we are not disturbed. Her secretary said yes Maim.  
Back at home, The shuttle landed and the couple walked inside. Kat'Lin ran out and hugged Rachalla warmly and said, It's all over the news. The CEO's of ANN and FNN just delivered The only remaining copy of the data File baring that picture to the White house. Both signed statements of apology and that no other copy exists.  
All the newspapers have vanished. The stands are empty. The papers have all been picked up every unsold copy was returned and destroyed every single one. I could have sworn you were going over there to kill that man. Robert walked up and said instead you taught him and all the galaxy a lesson about privacy and love. I'm proud of you.  
They walked in Kat'Lin said you've got to be hungry. Rachalla asked can I have a sandwich and some chips with a glass of milk. My stomach is turning. Snickering Kat'Lin said just go sit at the counter. She asked ham or turkey? Rachalla brightened up some and said Turkey please. Robert said coming up. Turkey sandwiches all around.  
And no mayonnaise this time. At least not on yours. Katlin handed her a tall cold glass of milk and a plate of a couple warm butter biskets. Kat'Lin said here finish these off while you wait on your sandwich. Rachalla reached and pulled down a plate for Frank and gave him one. Frank walked over to the replicator and called up a glass of milk for him too.  
For the first time in over a week Rachalla smiled and her eyes shimmered looking at Frank. Kat'Lin and Robert set up the family table. Everybody brought their plates and drinks and gathered around. We all sat and relaxed. Rachalla and Frank smiled a little. Rachalla inspected her sandwich to make sure it had no mayo.

Robert faked being offended. Everybody snickered and ate their lunch relishing their only patch of normal.  
They no sooner got finished and the transporter chirped. Robert used his remote to authorize the beam in. Rachalla took a big gulp of her milk and let its coolness calm her belly. Elenore Shimmered in and said Admiral, The President wants to speak with you Robert looked at Rachalla and both asked which one. Elenore said she wants to see you both but right now she said just Robert.  
Rachalla was frustrated She pushed her plate away and said what the hell else do these people want. They already have their pound of flesh Elenore quickly walked over and stood Rachalla up and hugged her warmly. Sam said they pushed you way too far and she was right.  
I love you my sister never forget that. Robert got up and put on his stern admirals face and said you stay here I'll handle this. I watched that entire broadcast you did nothing wrong. Robert walked out saying you all just sit here and try to relax I'll take care of this. He stomped off and locked himself in his office. Rachalla held on to Elenore for a few moments and then went over to Frank. She said I have some good news.  
Ellis and I are officially an item. He's asked to move in with me, and I said yes. Rachalla said I thought you two were going to take it slow. Elenore cupped Rachallas face and gave her a small kiss and said we are. I promise I will be careful. We are going out with John and break the news to him. I will still be here. I'm not leaving you. The family is just going to get a little bigger that's all.  
Robert walked back in angry. Pacing back and forth. Rachalla asked what the hell do they want now. Robert was pissed he said. I just got my ass handed to me.  
She won't tell me but apparently it's so classified that we have to beam direct to the White House Situation room. Robert said everybody come with me. He stomped off back to his office. Standing behind his desk, he entered a special code on his desk and laid his hand out on the palm reader.  
He said authorization Holoman 42177 a green magnetic pass card slowly rose up out of a hidden slot in his desk. He picked up the card. Robert said officially this card and that room do not exist. It is more aptly known as the war room. No cameras only one way in and out and it's only by this card.  
Only my private office transport can access it. The vice president was there during your mission to the past. Since Sam was exposed and in danger he took charge and was President till she returned. I can only transport three at a time. Kat'Lin, Elenore you two go first. Janet is waiting on the other side to guide you. Rachalla, you and me and Frank will go last.  
Rachalla asked when were you going to tell me about this place. Robert cringed and said The vice president wanted to wait till he knew you were staying after Sam left. Rumor is your leaving. Rachalla held Franks hand and said Yes, I am not renewing my commission to the admiralty. The plan was to relocate to Galadrael and stay to train the troops.  
I was going to talk to everybody about it but I have been distracted. Elenore, I was going to ask you to go with me but you and Ellis have a real chance at love and I want you to go for it. Robert stepped up and inserted the card. A secret panel opened and a different set of controls rose up in place Robert said step up ladies.  
He told them the place is mostly dark and easy to get lost in, so stay in the light beam and Janet will walk right to you. He double tapped on the controls and the ladies shimmered away. Robert Frank and Rachalla stepped up. Robert tapped the pad three times and quickly pulled out the card before the confinement beam caught him.  
They shimmered away and reappeared up on some elevated platform that was all lit up but everything around it was dark. Robert said just stay here in the light so I can see to find my way back. I have to go get the President. He vanished into the darkness. Rachalla was getting irritated. She yelled out Sam? Father? nobody answered. She blurted out just what the hell is going on here. Frank stayed close Admiral Picards voice spoke in the darkness. As he stepped out into the light He said, "Peace Maker of Aquadria" That's some title for one so small to have many spoke out against you. They said you would never live up to the title. Then you went to that hospital this morning and proved everybody so very wrong.

Those voices are silent now and for good reason. Rachalla said Admiral what is all this about you saw the broadcast. I didn't do anything wrong. Elenore's voice spoke up from the darkness behind her. She stepped out and said it's about all the love my sister has been pouring out for her family and friends and the Federation. Love that has been ignored and indeed at times taken advantage of well. All that ends now. Elenore walked up and hugged Rachalla.  
She whispered just go with it. This is a good thing a very good thing. Elenore said. We needed to take you to a place where there are no cameras. The press had pushed you too far and indeed we did too. Rikers voice sounded in the darkness. He said I didn't see it. Not at first, but it didn't take long to find it.  
Ever since your cover was blown on the Phoenix you have been risking your life for all of us. You and Frank both. Picard said you saved my life twice. Once on the Enterprise and then later as I was recuperating on the Phoenix battling that Leviathon. Kat'Lin stepped out and said I was on the bridge manning the weapons console.  
I saw the looks of horror on your parents face as you bravely plunged your ship into that enemy vessel. You destroyed their shields by making your ship into a bomb to blow up that thing so we could get at it Robert went stark white. I thought he was going to stroke out right then and there. Elenore, I will never forget what you did to keep Roberts heart pumping after he had his heart attack.  
You and your sister have been pouring out your love all along. Robert stepped up out of the dark and said I remember what you did to save my life in Central America. The border wars were the most vicious conflict we had since the third world war and we all know how that ended.  
You saved my life twice. Once there and again by saving Rachalla as you pulled her back through the gateway and completed your mission. Shot four times once in your head and you pulled her to safety. Sam stepped out and said your mission not only reset the time lines but even while shot three times yourself and horribly burned your thought was for the safety of the Federation Your plea to the Aquadrians for the end of hostilities restored peace throughout all the galaxies.  
Queen Lorna walked out and said that's why I called you peacemaker. It's because you spoke with your heart not your head that Leader listened and turned away from war. Now we all at peace and have treaty. You showed your love not only for your people but for mine as well and I am forever grateful. We healed your wounds. That is why you two are blue. The color will fade. But alas we could not heal your heart. The loss was terrible. Iron eagle walked out and said spirits tell me you were far away and in great pain.  
All the tribe began to pray. Your mother sent me that message. I knew then the last test had started and it would be you're most painful of all. Sam walked out and said, I know things are very confusing right now. All this seems so dramatic Sam said we all owe you not only for our lives but for your love as well. Iron Eagle said last and hardest test is Forgiveness.  
When the visitor came after funeral I thought spirits pushed to hard and doubted them but instead of hate, you healed her wounds and sent her home in peace. Sam said now, today, we all give witness to you turning away your hate yet again. You could have killed but you turned away from your hate and healed. Then stunned all of the Galaxy.  
All 150 member worlds were shocked when you signed to pay for that innocent child's surgery. Sam said, I am pleased to announce that after you left. That doctor was beamed over across country from Atlanta and successfully completed the surgery. The child will live and grow up happy and healthy. The doctor stepped out from the darkness and said you remember that bill? Well you can forget it. It's paid in full. In fact, because of the lesson in love you poured out to all of us. No other child will ever be denied medical treatment because their family can't afford it.  
Janet said a vote by the council was made and a foundation was created to make sure all children get the medical care they need. Sam unrolled a scroll and said these are the papers to the foundation.

She read it aloud. Starting, Sam said, be it known to one and all this foundation, be forever known as the Talia Mae Holoman Foundation for child care has been established by each and every member world along with donations from. Picard said the academy. Robert said the Corps. Elenore said the entire family and Sam said along with every officer and crew of the Federation, To create and hold solvent this super fund to forever insure that all children on any member world will receive any medical care they need Elenore said your daughter's name will be remembered by every world forever.  
The lights came up and Sam said from all of us please accept our love and apologies for your loss. The Romulan heart is still one of unconditional love. Just like your mothers. Another voice spoke from the darkness and stunned Rachalla. She said, I once believed that the love of a mother and daughter was the greatest of all. Stepping out Queen Mandie said I have never in my life been so proud to be so wrong. You stand here finishing what Captain Picard started those many years ago. That bridge of Love and Trust can be built and today we can walk across it. Rachalla screeched and ran hard into her mother's arms. The Queen held her hard and then reached for Frank and held him saying I bring you a message.  
She held his hand and said the measure to the Senate to grant your application to apply as a citizen of Romulas has been unanimously approved. You may file and take your walk with my daughter any time you like. On behalf of your father Rachalla and with my full approval as Queen I welcome you Frank, to our family and to our people. Frank hugged the Queen warmly and said Thank you, Thank You so very much. Rachalla cried openly and Frank held her close The Queen said Elenore what you said to the people when you returned to earth from Aquadria were some of the wisest words I have ever heard.  
May they be never forgotten. "By one hand and one heart at a time, we will live in peace" Other lights came up and then everybody stood and began applauding. Mandie hugged Elenore and Mandie whispered in her ear your welcome into the family too.. Any Time. The applause quickly grew into a roar Rachalla wept openly in Franks arms. All of her work. All of her risk. And all of her loss was officially recognized. Rachalla took the scroll and hugged Sam warmly. She looked at the papers and shook. The balance in the account was more numbers than she had ever seen. Reading her daughters name on the papers warmed her heart.  
Now, she will be remembered forever by an act of love. Rachalla ran over and hugged Iron eagle hard. Frank followed. the applause started to die down and the crowd began to vanish. Rachalla looked to Sam and asked holograms? Sam said, no not fake people. Because this room is used during conflicts or war nobody can know that this room even exists let alone where it actually is..It is one of the Federations most classified places.  
We had the Academy in their rotunda at their graduation facility. The council at the UN in a special room. We broadcast-ed simultaneously and they saw and heard everything. Queen Lorna broadcast-ed from her home. She misses you.. Mandie said I can't stay I must go home and set things right with the Senate. Rachalla said try not to kill too many. Mandie said thank you so much for your show of support. Rachalla said hello remember me your daughter the clone. I have your temper too.  
Behind her, Frank nodded. Mandie snickered and said yes, I forgot. Riker walked over and said I'm sorry I have got to be leaving on a mission now. He hugged Rachalla and Frank and said all my love.  
Then he shimmered away. Picard walked over. Rchalla stared at him they were exchanging mental messages. Rachalla hugged him Warmly Frank gave him a hug too and then he said back to work and shimmered away. Janet walked over to Sam. Rachalla looked at the papers again and in a small voice she said I will love you two forever for all this.  
Sam said be loved because you are, by all of us.. They shimmered away. Robert said. I need to send you ladies back now he inserted his card and Katlin and Elenore shimmered a way. Back at the office Elenore said by the way Ellis loved that rose bath. Katlin snickered wickedly and said Robert gets one every weekend. Elenore snickered saying no wonder he is so happy. They both giggled as Frank Robert and Rachalla shimmered back on the pad Rachalla whispered to Kat'Lin she asked, do you have any more of those rose bath salts? Grinning wickedly kat'Lin said as a matter of fact, I do. I'll be right back. Elenore said I need to go collect up my John and get back to my place. I probably have a ton of mail to go through and one very curious son to break the news to. She came back with her little man in tow and his wagon of toys and school books along with his backpack.  
Elenore had his travel bag it was on wheels so they rolled over to the transporters. Frank helped lift the luggage on the transporter Him and Rachalla both picked up the wagon and positioned it on the pads Rachalla said, tomorrow we talk I love you my sister. You are that and so much more. Elenore and John shimmered away. When they got home, Ellis was there to greet them. He walked over and said Hi Buddy John hugged him and helped him get the wagon off the transporter Ellis picked up the luggage and said come on buddy. Your mother and I have something to tell you. In his room they sat on the bed. Ellis held Elenores hand and said Buddy would you mind if I moved in and stayed with you and your mommy?  
John looked at him strange and asked bold as day. Are you going to be my new daddy? Elenore went stone white she said, I'm thinking about it. What do you think ? John was playing with a toy and said Ellis make your heart smile. You didn't do that too much before. John asked you make mommy happy? Ellis said, I promise to do all I can. John said ok then. You stay and make mommy's heart smile Ellis and Elenore leaned and touched their foreheads and wiped big tears. Ellis whispered, out of the mouths of babes. I never had a clue. Elenore said me neither. Elenore said ok John its time for bed.  
Go brush your teeth and get in your Pj's John said they are in the case. Elenore said I'll get them out. He came back out of the bathroom..After changing into his pj's he climbed in his bed. Elenore said we will have some rules to change. When Ellis is in the shower. No coming in the bathroom without asking. and you have to stay in your bed all night. My door will be closed and locked. John asked why? Elenore looked at Ellis.  
Blushing he asked you want me to make mommy's heart happy right? John said yes. Ellis said well mommy has been sad for a long time and I have a lot of work to do to make her happy again. I need to concentrate so I do the job right. John said ok. Elenore set his alarm and Both tucked him in. Soon, he went off to sleep. They went back into Elenore's bedroom and closed the door. As Ellis and Elenore slipped into bed.  
Ellis whispered to her and said and we were worried about him. Elenore said you know? I never thought he'd be old enough to understand. Elenore snuggled up to Ellis and said. Now about this hard work to make my heart happy. Ellis said Chief Security Officer Ellis reporting for duty maim. Elenore snickered and said get to work mister. Ellis saluted and said Yes Maim and then rolled over on her and kissed her passionately

Top of Form

**A Sisters Love Chap Ten / Segment One:**  
On week has passed.  
Eighteen recipients have been helped by the Foundation. Every Text message Rachalla gets, warms her heart. So..In a way it's helping. Mandie thought it would. Rachalla's transmission link was completed and she switched it on. Smiling she said "Happy Birthday Mother".  
Queen Mandie said Thank you very much my lovely daughter. Mandie said I got your present and I love them she stepped back and turned sideways.  
Mandie exclaimed "Finally I have a pair of pants that doesn't pinch my lady parts". I can't believe they feel so heavy all washed and folded, Then you put them on and they feel light as a feather. They fit by butt like a glove. Ryack wants to rub his hands all over them.  
Smiling wickedly, Every once and a while I let him cop a feel. He's taking me out to dinner tonight. When we get back I just may let him pull them off. Rachalla said, "Mother" Not a thought for your pregnant daughter to have swimming around in her head right now. Mandie said you're barely showing. But you are glowing. Have you and Frank been busy getting busy again.  
Rachalla blushed and said, we used the Salts again. Mandie scolded Rachalla. She said you know those salts are habit forming. Rachalla said You use them too ! Mandie said well sometimes Ryack needs a little help. He swears its nothing and refuses to go to the doctor. Rachalla said, Mother Smack him up side his head and drag his big ass to the doctor. Mandie said Hey ! I happen to like that ass of his. Speaking of asses How did you find my size!. Rachalla smirked and said, Remember, Clones, We have the same butt size.  
Mandie said you didn't put that butt of yours in these pants did you. Rachalla said I'm not going to tell you what me and Frank did in those pants. Relax mom I washed them. Remember their not pants, their called Jeans.  
Their made of a heavy duty material called denim. I washed them three times to soften them up. I bought a couple pair myself. The more you wash them the softer they get. Mandie rubbed her butt and said those "Humans" are quiet inventive. Mandie got serious and asked how are you. Rachallas smile vanished.  
She said the nightmares still come. It's the same dream. That moment when I got shot. I know what Ellen said, but in the dream I felt the baby die. Frank has been so loving and gentle with me. I don't deserve him. I please him he pleases me. There is nothing wrong there.  
Mandie asked what about your sister. You two got very close on Aquadria. Rachalla said she has a real chance at a relationship with a dreamy fellow and I'm not going to mess it up. I do miss...things. And from time to time, I think about us. You know what I mean breaking that bond with Sam was ruff on you. Sam was shocked when you told her. I don't think she had any idea. Have you ever spoken since the burial? Mandie said twice and it was awkward both times. Mandie said, it was worst day of my life.  
I kept telling myself it's not going to hurt that much. It's not like she was dead. She is alive and we can talk anytime I want. Rachalla looked around to make sure she was alone and asked is this transmission scrambled. Mandie moved closer to the screen and said, scrambled and on my private channel.  
Whats wrong? Rachalla said I don't know how to ask this but, Mother, am I a Low? Mandie stared at Rachalla for a long silent moment and then looked down. She said, I wondered if this question would ever come up. Rachalla said On Aquadria, I noticed things. urges, thoughts. Mandie took a deep breath and said baby I've made many wrong choices in my life.  
Choices that I may have to answer for when I cross over. The desire is not biological so the cloning process didn't carry it over. I was real careful when I copied the download from my memories and only gave enough for you to feel free to make your own choices. Mandie said, I don't think so baby. You and Frank fit to perfectly together. She said baby, your sexual desires from what I've seen and heard, are a little on the kinky side but that's me too. Still, when I downloaded the disk through the pod and into your mind, A part of me may have got in. As for things at Aquadria, Sharing like we all did was more because of Lorna's pheromones. We were all higher than a kite. Willing to say, do, or try almost anything. Mandie asked what about Frank. Have you talked to him about it? Him and Lorna got wild there for a while. You know "humans" have no resistance to her pheromones.  
Honey I don't think you are a low like me. But you may have some part of me inside you so be careful and think things through. That man of yours is a rare find and he loves every inch of you. Mandie heard Ryack coming back and said ok baby I have to go now. I love you. Rachalla said I love you too mother and "Happy Birthday"

**A Sisters Love Chap Ten / Segment Two:**  
A month has passed,  
Slowly, things are returning more to normal. News of Rachalla has been virtually dropped out of being covered. Sam spoke to the CEO's and they both agreed to lay off for a while. It was early morning. Kat'Lin was startled to see Rachalla up and in her uniform again.  
It was the first time she had gotten up for their early morning coffee ritual since the burial. She ran around the counter and gave her a great big hug. They sat down and drank their coffee. Rachalla was picking at hers with her stir straw.  
Kat'Lin said ok What's wrong? Rachalla asked what, why? Kat'Lin said you're picking at your coffee. Snickering and blushing at the same time, Rachalla asked is that a Trill thing? You seem to know me almost too well. Kat'Lin took a look at the biskets in the oven and came back and sat down.  
Kat'Lin said, no, I am more focused and observant than most but this is more about being a woman and your friend who loves you very much, kind of thing. Rachalla asked on Trill things are different right? Less inhibited. Not as rigidly divided by gender as things are here or elsewhere.  
Kat'Lin placed her hand on Rachalla's and asked are you and Frank having problems? Rachalla said of course not I love him. Sitting back in her chair, Rachalla blushed and said forget it. Giving her hand a squeeze Kat'Lin said I hope you know anything we talk about is told to no other. Not even Robert.  
Running her fingers through her hair she said Gods this is hard to talk about.  
Kat'Lin poured some more coffee and said go ahead. Rachalla said I guess you noticed, it takes a while for me to open up to people. My social skills could use some work. I tend more to blend in the background in crowds. Kat'Lin said there is nothing wrong with shunning the limelight. The press has hounded you for years. Kat'Lin said, on my world, because of our Dax symbiants the gender barrier is pretty much torn down Many Dax's spent their lives inside both male and female hosts. I hated the whole idea of having one inside me. Telling me where to go what to read and what to say. I have my own voice in my head and I didn't want another. That was till I was 19 years old. She looked around and got down two plates and served up two biskets.  
Kat'Lin said my lady love's name was Bretal. Rachalla gasped, You! She said Shhhh keep it down. Who do you think taught me how to cook. When I was young I couldn't even boil water. She was 6 feet tall and slender and stunning. Our spots were almost exactly alike. Almost as if we had the same mother. I was 16 and she was 19 when we first met. Our kinship flared up white hot. That first day was magic. I looked across the restaurant and she looked up at me and I was instantly attracted to her.  
Our first union was intense. After we linked I heard her mind speak in my mind. It was soft and velvety smooth. We were together but had to keep it secret. I was 16. Below the minimum age for consent. I hired her to teach me how to cook. She needed me for her anatomy class. She was studying to be a counselor. So we helped each other. So we taught each other in ways my parents knew and in ways my parents didn't know about. Two years later I cooked a full meal for my parents and they were impressed. They thought at least I would be able to attract a man and have a family. They suspected but never said anything. By then I was 18 and legal. One day the authorities came and found us working on her anatomy sketches. I wore a swim suit and was laid out on the floor. She was sketching my spots. By then I had my own room in her apartment. They saw both rooms messy and unkempt and looked at her study book. She showed them her student ID and I showed them mine. Bretal was an artist so her sketches were in fine detail, almost art like. The authorities apologized. They were given an anonymous tip that must be wrong. What they didn't know was two hours earlier if they barged in they would know why my room was messy. A week later Bretal got her first assignment as a learner. It was ruff saying goodbye, but soon after I found this nice boy and we unioned and everything was so totally different. Kat'Lin said since we are sharing secrets. I can tell you, when we Trills mate with another we call it a union because more than our bodies unite.  
We share thoughts and instantly know where to touch and what to do to bring about the greatest pleasure for our partner. Snickering Rachalla said You mean you and Robert? Snickering, she said Yep.  
Then she said SHHHH we will talk tomorrow. Mumbling and yawning Robert stumbled up the hallway. He stopped and looked at Rachalla for a moment and then relaxed a bit he said you look good in that uniform. It's been a while. Rachalla stood and walked over to him. and gave him a long hug. Rachalla said I thought I'd try to busy my mind some and get started on those requisition forms for the supplies and materials need to assemble for the move of the Garrison. Robert sat down at the counter and Kat'Lin served him his coffee and plate of biskets she poured on a small amount of honey on them.  
Robert smiled and asked what wasn't I sweet enough last night? smiling wickedly Kat'Lin poured some more and set the Honey jar down. He snickered and Rachalla just busted out in a laugh. Robert looked at Rachalla and said That looks good on you too. Rachalla said feels good too,  
I just wish I could stop feeling guilty for every moment of happiness. Robert said that will take a long time. But it will come. He reached for the Honey and Kat'Lin snatched it away and said You still have to watch your sugar count you know. Snickering Robert said the perfect wife. An angel in the kitchen and a devil in the bedroom. She stuck her tong out and grinned wickedly. Rachalla face palmed and said God's too much information this early in the morning. I really didn't need that thought swimming through my mind right now. Robert planted a kiss on Rachallas cheek and whispered welcome back. She blushed, snickered and cleaned the honey and bisket crumbs off her cheek...

**A Sisters Love Chap Ten / Segment Three:**  
Office work,  
It fills her mind right now as Rachalla sits behind her desk filling out one pad after another. Elenore walked in and picked up another stack. for down loading. She stopped turned back around and said enough. You are not even supposed to be back at work and this awkward silence between us is getting on my nerves.  
What is it? We were so close before now it feels like your putting up a wall between us. Rachalla shuffled the pads in her hands and tossed them on her desk. She said your right. I thought getting busy would help but it just doesn't. Close the door and turn on the privacy light please. Elenore sat down and Rachalla asked how are things with you and Ellis?  
Elenore said we are good. I love him. The more time we spend together, the more convinced I am. I sit here trying to go back to the way things were and the more I try the harder it gets.. Rachalla stood up from her desk and sat down on the sofa. She asked do you think about what all happened on Aquadria?  
Elenore swallowed hard and said many times. Do you?  
leaning back on the sofa, running her hands through her hair Rachalla said I think about it a lot. You saw a side of me that I have always worried may come out. Then, at the burial you saw another side Every Romulan tries desperately to hide.  
Elenore looked down and I got something to say and I want to get it out, I call you my sister but ever since that voyage. You have become much more. The spirits linked us in a way I don't understand. It as if I can feel your heart ache, and at times feel your joy. Elenore said I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Elenore said I know what you need.. Let's go fly. We finished up for the day and went to get our wing suits on...We trotted back over to the atrium and went inside the Locker room. We changed over into our under-suits worked on each other's wing strapping. Laughing and snickering. We finally got dressed and went into the stretching room and weighed ourselves.  
We did the mass to weight math and adjusted our anti-gravity belts. We took our stance and rolled our shoulders. The newer wings were lighter and more quiet. Gone was the metallic clinking as the protruded and expanded. We held them out till the tremble stopped and Rachalla said you know the rules we have to stretch them up to full height. Rachalla said you first. Elenore started to raise her hands. Rachalla stepped over and held them. She said you know how to do this just as well as me. Close your eyes and concentrate.  
Soon Elenore had them all the way up and she was arching her back. Rachalla said beautiful. And stepped back and closed her eyes and Elenore watched as Rachalla slowly took a deep breath and expanded her wings to full height. She looked majestic. Elenore said good. Each signed off for the other and they went out the back door. Per checkout routine they checked their charges on their wing units and grav belts. Turned them on and took a four step run and leap into the air flapping their wings as they gained height.  
It took a few hours but more than her wings was soaring skyward. It felt good to feel the wind in her face. Off they flew out near the south entrance. Looking down Elenore said it looks like Ellis has somebody at the gate. They soared down and Elenore hollered. Ellis looked up and smiled. As they landed and pulled their wings down to the ready position, they asked What's up Ellis said nothing I was out on my patrol and this lady flagged me down. She asked me to give this card to you. The woman was stunned at seeing them fly. She smiled and shook her hand.  
Rachalla said relax. It's not some super power. Just a trick of science. Ellis stepped over to Elenore they were glowing as they stole a kiss. Rachalla said it's good to see you two so happy together. Ellis said it's good to see you smile again. Rachalla said flying always helps to clear my head. Ellis said you're in the news again. Rachalla grimaced she said what now. Ellis said maybe you should ask her. She bowed and said madam Admiral your foundation helped my daughter to live.  
We are the Bruni. we are born Male and then mature and go through our change called the phoeniswraul. It is a process whereby we change our sex from male to female. A birth defect prevented my daughter's total change. The stress on her heart was killing her. She needed an operation to help complete her cycle. She was the one hundredth helped by your foundation. You are much more than a peace maker.  
News of you is expanding into the outer reaches of the galaxy. I wanted you to have this card. To remember the love you gave. When we finish our cycle we choose a new female name to live out our lives with. As mother it is my right. Her new name will be T'Talia and she will carry your love in her heart forever. Rachalla was very shaken her hands were unsteady as she opened and looked at the beautiful card. She said it's beautiful.  
Thank you very much. She said I better get back to the hospital. She will be waking soon and I still have to nurse her. Our milk helps to finish the change with our body's blood mixed with our milk we add what is needed at the end. Rachalla gave her a hug and said thank you for this. I will treasure it. When she gets older will you send me a picture? She said yes Madam Admiral. She said my name is Rachalla.  
Startled as her translator told her the name. she said in our language it means great treasure. She bowed and climbed back in the shuttle lifted off and turned back to the hospital. Rachalla asked why havn't I heard anything about any of this? She pulled her text padd out of her back pocket and tapped it. Shaking it Rachalla said no wonder. I didn't plug it in last night. Battery is dead. Ellis said the evening sun is upon us best to get inside and stay cool. The temp out here won't cool till long after dark. Elenore grabbed another smooch and said, see ya tonight after work. They took off and flew back  
All hot and sweaty they made it back before the sun became too intense.  
Elenore and Rachalla put the grav belts back in their charger holders and closed up their wing packs and plugged them in too. their padded back liners were soaked with sweat so they unsnapped them and took them with so they can be laundered along with their undergarments. Elenore said I have to hurry and catch John at the bus. She rushed over and showered off and dressed. She rushed over and gave Rachalla a smooch and said let's do this tomorrow but early when it's cool. Rachalla gave her a smooch back smiled and said thanks I would like that.

**A Sisters Love Chap Ten / Segment Four:**  
(Slow Recovery)  
After Elenore left, Rachalla sat on the bench and looked around. In a few more months she and Frank will be leaving for Galadriel. Eighteen supply ships and one hundred fighters. Frank and I will be saying good bye to our old life. Good Bye to Kat'Lin and Robert and looking around again, she thought to herself, Good bye to all this. For twenty six years now she grew up here. Everything she has known and handled. Cared for and cared about. Jaden will be two in a few months.  
Her baby girl will be here soon enough. So much change. What tore at her heart was how she was going to have to say good bye to Elenore. They had become close, but her life is leading her to her new family. A chance at new love. Their convalescence on Aquadria had changed everything. Now to say goodbye to all that will be hard.  
Elenore stopped by Roberts office and stoked her head in for a moment. She asked Robert if she could talk. He said sure come in and sit down. He asked, how is Rachalla. Elenore said I'm worried. I got her to fly for a while and we plan to do some more tomorrow but she is closing herself off. Robert asked does she know you and Ellis are deploying with her to Galadriel? Elenore said no. She thinks by being close with me it will ruin my chances with Ellis. Robert leaned back in his chair to think. He said its going to be quiet with all of you gone.  
The base will continue on. Kat'Lin and I will have our baby, but still, I'm going to miss all of you. He got quiet for a moment and then I have a question and it's personal. How close did you two get on Aquadria? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Elenore swallowed hard. She said you've never been there so you don't know but Aquadria is a world that is vastly different.  
What scares me is what she does later, after the Garrison is in place. She has that offer to go back and live on Aquadria as an ambassador. I can visit but to relocate there is impossible. Ellis would never understand and the manner in which they live, well John is way too young for such things.  
I have to think about his schooling and the universities on Galadrael are very good. Robert asked did you look in your box Lorna gave you. Elenore said yes, I can't believe those are common stones on her world. I set most of it up for John's education so he will lack for nothing. I plan to use the rest to buy or build a new home for Ellis and John and I.  
I know-I know I promised to go slow but the more time we spend together the more convinced I am that I love him. Still it's going to be a long engagement, if he ever asks at all. Just sit back and be there for her. She has you and Kat'Lin and Sam. I can say that Rachalla doesn't do embarrassment well. You three were there and saw things I would never see. Kat'Lin once threatened to trank me and we would wake up there, Looking at her watch she said I have to hurry. I need to meet John's bus and get dinner started at home. Robert said, you and the family can always eat here you know. Elenore said better run that by Kat'Lin first. I'm a pretty fare cook. I can pilot a replicator pretty well. Robert snickered; Elenore said thanks for the talk. Robert said anytime...Elenore rushed out and past Rachalla she said got to rush his buss is coming and gave her a smooch in passing. Frank was playing in the baby room with Jaden. Rachalla walked in and silently watched. Her heart warmed by his love and tenderness Frank got way down close to the floor and they played with the blocks. They built big towers and they would bull dose them. Jaden cackled with laughter as they fell. One time was too much for Rachalla and she broke out laughing.

Frank looked up and saw his wife holding her stomach laughing and he went over and pulled her down to play and tickled her mercilessly. The sound of her laughter made Jaden laugh that much louder. Then he gurgled and filled his pants. Rachalla smelled it first. She scrambled up and out of the room saying Oh no you're not leaving that stinker with me. You clean him up this time. Frank tried to get up real fast and catch her at the door. Rachalla cackled and ran down the hall to their door and closed it hiding. Frank said I'm going to get you for this. He trotted off and picked up the little stink pot and he promptly filled his pants again. Frank said gods boy what are you eating. Rachalla was hearing all this and was doubled over laughing.. Robert walked around and said what's all this commotion going on over here. He took six more steps and got near the play room and said Oh My God's what is that smell. Frank said that is your future calling you get used to it. Robert said couldn't be any worse than the smells you used to make. Rachalla cackled out loud. Finally, Frank got the little tike cleaned up. and took care of the soiled mess. He said gods even his jumper is soaked with it. He went and washed it out in the sink. Robert said being Mr mom isn't all its cut out to be is it. Frank placed his hand on his hip and got all prissy and said I think I'm doing very well thank you. Rachalla laughed so hard on that one she had to scurry over to the bathroom and go pee. Finally after she got cleaned up, still laughing she went back to the play room and kissed Frank passionately right in front of Robert. Wrapped up in his arms she smiled and said I have the best husband in all the galaxy. Robert snickered and said laughter sounds real good on you. Rachalla said you got one now. I got mine, go play with yours for a while Robert raised his eyebrows and said good idea. He trotted off. Next thing we heard through the wall "Robert, What are you doing...Gasp...Moan...Kat'Lin said do it again.. Then she let out a loud moan. That got Frank and Rachalla all revved up for the night. Much later that evening the kitchen got raided by everybody as they stumbled out in their robes and pigged out on left over biskets and made a sandwich and chips. Blushing at each other they snickered as Rachalla leaned back in her Franks lap and on the other sofa Kat'Lin was all leaned back in her Roberts lap For once in a long while Rachallas smile stayed on her face as she snuggled up to her Frank. They watched the news talk about the foundations work and the one hundredth child they were able to help

**A Sisters Love Chap Eleven / Segment One:**  
(The Talk)  
Frank was getting ready for bed. Rachalla was not tired and pulled him out of bed to the bathroom. She had poured a hot tub of rose water and poured in the salts. They got in and played some for a while. As the fuzz of the salts dissolved.  
Ray-Ray and Frank settled down in the tub for a soak. Rachalla sat up and said I have a secret I need to tell you. Frank waved his hand through the water stirring up a small deposit of undisolved salt.  
Frank, back on Aquadria, things went wild there for a few days. Frank said how so. Rachalla turned around and sat facing him and said you know. Lorna and all us girls and Lorna and you. Frank blushed and said Oh... That... I spoke to your mother about that. She explained that Queen Lorna has a naturally occurring pheromone she secrets and Humans have no resistance to it.  
Mandie said it made all of us high as a kite and open to any suggestion.  
Frank asked does what we all did their disturb you. Rachalla said she wants us to move there and live with her as Ambassadors to both Earth and Romulas. Frank said I know. But we have children now. Little Jaden can't be exposed to that way of life and as for our daughter.. Hell no! I don't want her waltzing back home with some long tailed boyfriend who has been entertaining her in Gods knows what kind of ways.  
I know what Lorna does to you. How she slides all up inside you and vibrates her tail. Frank said I can do many things but I can't compete with all that. Rachalla scooted close and kissed him passionately. She said there is no competition.  
You are my husband. I love you. What we do thrills me to no end. I dream of you sometimes and wake up soaking wet. I love my husband and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.  
I saw what it did to Mom and Dad. Frank said I saw the pictures, remember. We even made a really fun holo suite program. No honey, You are no low. I know you lived as one for three years but you are my wife now and I don't run away so easily.  
I can tell you that my wife is stunningly beautiful. Ravishingly Sexy, and more passionate than any woman I have ever known. Reading her mind Frank added Even her too. Look, we promised to never hold secrets from each other and yes I did get wild with Lorna. I was high as a kite dreaming of you in my arms not her. If you want to share yourself with another woman. I will try to understand it. I want you happy. Rachalla kissed him hard and swiveled her belly and hips close to him and impaled herself on him moaning. She kissed him hard and said I am happy so long as I am in your arms.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eleven / Segment Two:**  
(Our Flight)  
The next morning Rachalla rested in her husband's arms completely reassured of their passions and her doubts about becoming as her mother were gone. She woke and silently slipped out of bed. Got dressed in her robe and walked up the hallway to greet Kat'Lin.  
She saw her walk up a little loosely and grinned wickedly. Chiding her as she gave her her coffee. Kat'lin said got a sexy pep to your step this morning. I take it things got a little worked out last night. Snickering Rachalla said things got a lot worked out last night till about six hours ago. Giggling Kat'Lin asked are you trying to ware it out or brake it off. Rachalla giggled and her eyes shimmered. Kat'Lin said its been a while sense you did that for me. I thought you only did that for Frank.  
Rachalla got real quiet and her eyes got real big and welled up with tears. Kat'Lin opened the doors of the oven and grabbed out the tray tossing it on the wooden table she slammed shut the baker oven and ran into Rachallas arms.

She sobbed for a few moments and as she pulled back. Things got so confused. I never want you to think I don't love you or Robert. In many ways you became the mother I never had. Kat'Lin said I don't think a mother would be discussing sex like we have with her daughter. Rachalla latched on and didn't let go. She said on my world that is exactly what we would do. On Romulas it's the mother's responsibility to teach her young the pleasures and pains of sex. We have a holographic program each family uses. We even have or had a school that used to teach the subject for long space voyages to ward off space sickness. For the first time Rachalla gave Kat'Lin a long kiss and said we even kiss and link with our mother sharing our thoughts that can't be said around our brothers or Father. Kat'Lin backed away and said you never kissed me before. Rachalla backed away saying I never told you how much I have grown to love you or Robert.. I apologize if I offended you.

Kat'Lin said no don't apologize. Not to me and not ever again. She ran into Rachalla's grasp and kissed her passionately. Drawing back, Kat'Lin said I love you too It's been breaking my heart to stand by and watch you hurt so much. I love you too. Rachalla's eyes shimmered and they both hugged warmly. Kat'Lin said no more doubts? She smiled and said only one and I intend to take care of that this morning. Kat'Lin said you mean you and Elenore? Rachalla said yes. Kat'Lin said she has great love for you. Greater than I have ever seen in another. Handing her a plate and the jar of honey she said be careful. She may be in love but her heart can still be broken. Rachalla said yes mom the word hit her heart like a sledge hammer. She gasped and said you called me mom.

I thought I would never hear that word till my child grows. God's it feels so good to hear. Rachalla took a sip of coffee and walked over to her, in the kitchen and held her in her arms. She said I can never say this in front of my mother on Romulas but here on earth, in many ways you have become my mother. We share things. Thoughts, feelings, Hopes, and sorrows with no other. Here, on earth, between us, I am both proud and honored to call you mom. They both kissed and held each other warmly.

Robert stumbled down the hall. Rachalla went back to her plate and the honey and got a big bite of both. She swept over against Robert and stuck her face covered with Bisket and honey to kiss his face and said she wanted to tell him even since she came here she wanted to tell him Thank you for caring for her and teaching her in the ways she needed to grow.

Rachalla said I can't say this when Mother and father was here but I will always love you and I never needed any teaching to call you father. Rachalla said I am so grateful you were with me at the funeral. she looked directly into his eyes and said you may not have birthed me but you never made me feel alone or unwanted or unloved in any way. In a few months I will be going back to Galadriel. I will be in command of the new Garrison there while you will command the school and Garrison here. I want you both to know that I will always love you both. Then she took a big bite and after a moment or two gave Robert a great big honey smeared and bisket crumb filled smooch oh the cheek. He just sat there and grinned alike a Cheshire cat.

He smiled and gave her a quick smooch on her lips and said I love you too baby. Frank stumbled out and down the hall way and asked got any more of that for me. He got his coffee and Rachalla shared him one of her honey soaked biskets and then Rachalla whispered something in his ear. Rachalla gave Kat'Lin a dirty look and she started to snicker and slid the plastic honey jar over to her. Rachalla grabbed it and said excuse us. They disappeared back down the hall way to their showers. It didn't take long before Kat'Lin started snickering along with Robert as they heard Frank moaning and gasping. Then all of a sudden they heard Rachalla gasp once real loud and Kat'Lin started giggling. About an hour later it got real quiet.

Then both came limping back up the hallway all dressed for the day. Both had their eyes all sparkling they settled down to some more coffee. Half an hour later Elenore knocked on the back door and Kat'Lin let her in and handed her a cup of coffee. We all gathered and Robert said did you tell her yet? Elenore said no, not yet but I guess I should. Ellis and I will be buying a house on Galadriel. We are deploying out with you. Ellis will be in charge of security for the Garrison and I'm still assigned to you. Rachalla was shocked. She asked are you two sure about this? Ellis said we stayed up half the night and talked about a lot of things Frank said we did too. So we are all going to Galadriel together. All I have to do is get a copy of John's school records transferred over. Robert said I have some contacts there. I'll make some calls just let me know what school to have them sent to. Elenore said thank you sir..

**A Sisters Love Chap Eleven / Segment Three:**  
(Our Talk)  
Elenore finished her coffee and asked ready to go flying. Rachalla smiled. She kissed her Frank and said I'll be back later. Then she kissed Robert and Kat'Lin saying thank you for loving me. Then walking off Rachalla wrapped her arm around Elenore and said thank you for loving me.  
They went over in the gym and undressed and showered. Making ready they dried off and put on their spinal sensor undergarments and slowly got dressed. Each helping each other get their wing packs on they helped adjust each other's breast so the straps wouldn't pinch and helped draw them tight.  
After, they got all dressed each checked the other out to make sure their equipment was fully charged and working properly. They went into the stretching room and pulled down the chart with their name. Elenore was first she rolled her shoulders and extended her wings and held them out with her hands down till they stopped shaking.

Then she extended her wings to their full height and looked beautiful. Rachalla signed off for Elenore and then handed the clip board over to her to be checked out. Rachalla looked deep into Elenore's eyes and hers shimmered a moment.

Elenore's sparkled a bit as she smiled and remarked you never did that for me before. Smiling, Rachalla extended her wings and held them. After a moment, she arched her back and extended her wings to their full eight feet height.  
Elenore looked closely at Rachalla and checked off the list on the clipboard and signed for her. They went out the back door and Rachalla held Elenore's hand for a moment. She said follow me there is a place I want to show you that nobody else knows. She flipped on her antigravity pack and Elenore flipped on her wing power pack.  
Rachalla did the same for Elenore and both took off and slowly gained height as the wind started to add to their lift. They flew high over the desert. Soaring with the coolness of the early morning.

**Back at home on the base,**

Robert went to his office and Frank followed him. He looked out the window and picked up the binoculars and watched as they flew. Robert went out in the hallway and picked up his new list of codes that was delivered the night before. and sat back down looking up supply codes. He said you know Frank they were joined by the spirits.  
He said I know. I was there remember, at the council fires. I stayed in back and watched everything. Even how hard it was for you to let go of your past. Looking at his dad as he looked up from his work, Frank said I know it hurt allot but you did the right thing. The spirit of all those friends you lost knows it too. I don't think you would even be nearly as happy as you are with Kat'Lin, if you hadn't done that.  
Robert sat back and took in a deep breath and said the happiest day of my life was when we married. My life was pretty much on hold taking care of you and Rachalla and the other kids. I guess I kept myself numb filling out my life taking care of everybody else so I wouldn't think about my needs.  
Frank said. I think mother is real happy now knowing that you are happy. That was a wound she never wanted you to carry. Robert said neither you either. I knew you would recover but till Kat'Lin, I never even dreamed I would find love again.  
I thought your mother was it for me. Now look at us. Both married. You with one son and now a daughter on the way. Me with a daughter on the way. So much change is happening in so short a space of time. Frank said if you ever need us don't get all prideful with me.  
I know you almost as well as you know me. Just say so and we will be there as fast as our ships can carry us. Robert said what about this thing with Rachalla and Elenore? This is more than just friendship. I sat down and talked with Elenore the other day. Something happened on Aquadria that changed their relationship from friendship to love.  
I stayed back and let things work their way out. After she started hooking up with you, I knew she was over all that. I could see it in her eyes. And in yours too I have no idea where this with her and Elenore is going to go. Elenore is deeply in love with Ellis, and would never endanger her relationship with him over her feelings with Rachalla so be careful. Frank walked over and poured himself a drink of water and sat down. He took a sip and said we talked about that last night. Only got about six hours sleep because of it.

We will visit of course but as for living there, We both decided to stay on Galadrael and use the schools and universities there. Robert said good thinking. They are second only to ours here on earth. Frank said we talked about that too. We both agreed that with Sam leaving and the new president taking over, we don't want to serve under him.  
Robert said I don't like him much either but with the base and school all here I don't have much choice. I can't let Star Fleet move in and take over. We have advancements in technology they will never understand. The new phased cloaking technology for example. Mandie is my friend and she shared that with us because of that friendship.  
I never want to lose that friendship. Frank said you two could have been lovers. Robert took a deep breath and said we came close. We were both very lonely and it was our love for our partners that stopped us. 

Many times I wanted to strip and step in that shower and take her as my own. It wouldn't have taken very much at all. Things are better now. We are all family now. and after last Christmas, I learned a few things about her husband, Ryack that I didn't know. It helped me to understand him more. We may be as different as night and day but how we love is still the same.  
It took a while he was very jealous of me and someone else in Mandie's past. Some Admiral she knew. It's still a sore wound with him. Mandie told me once and then never talked about him again. I don't think it ended well.  
Frank said about Rachalla, she is my wife, and also in many ways your daughter. We have to trust in the daughter you raised and the wife I married to do the right thing. Frank snickered and said what about your daughter. How are you going to handle things when she gets older and starts to date?  
Robert leaned back and said probably as well as a son of mine is going to on Galadriel. Both snickered. Robert said thank god for strong drink. Frank snickered and then started helping his dad with the requisition padds.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eleven / Segment Four:**  
(Secrets Shared)  
They soared around riding the thermals rising up from the canyons and nearby mountains. This whole area was once a secret military base. They soared lower and saw the old ancient runways for old time jet aircraft. The base was old and outlasted many adversaries except one.  
In the years just past the third world war it fell prey to budget costs and was shut down but maintained as a fall back safety shelter in case of any attack or retaliation. Back then, the weapons they used were old but very efficient as once previewed as enemies ended up in just as bad a shape as everybody else. It took years and many meetings and peace agreements to stand down from their previous war stance.  
Man once thought himself the only one in the universe. The Vulcan landing at the launch site of the Phoenix shook the world. As the news began to spread far and wide that we weren't alone in the universe. New meetings took place and old ways of fighting were abandoned one by one till all the earth and all of humanity starting learning from the Vulcan visitors that not only they were in the nearby universe but many planets of peoples and life forms were out there as well.

Slowly, the old ways of governing fell to the way side and new thinking and ideas of expanding mankind's knowledge of the universe, took over. The Vulcan's brought human representatives back with them and they in turn shared what knowledge they had. Soon those in power noticed that some cosmic mosaic of universal life existed. Each possessed a part or piece of a puzzle of how so many forms of life began. Man's quest for power and dominance of his world was replaced with the intergalactic search for new life and new life forms. The quest to learn and share what knowledge eventually guided man away from his ways of violence and power to a never ending quest to build better ships and travel further distances.

To seek out new life and new civilizations. Thus the Federation was born. Partly out of a galactic need for protection of earth but mainly out of their desire to explore. In man's quest, many old places, things, and ways were abandoned or just left behind. The third world war attacks on each countries governments destroyed much in the way of documents papers and ancient data files lost inside old ancient computers. This 500 achier military compound held many secrets, lost over the years. Not one of which was an underground laboratory and maintenance base for old liquid fueled jet aircraft. All the volatile chemicals had long since disappeared.  
The maintenance bays all empty and dust covered with dirt, sand and dust of nearly a century of non use. Rachalla and Elenore soared over the old base and Rachalla landed next to a very camouflaged and overgrown door. Rachalla scanned the interior and said to Elenore, this place has been here for over one hundred years. I don't even think Robert knows it exists anymore. I would come here and explore sometimes. Scanning for any creepy crawlers or other vermin. Rachalla said its ok the place stayed sealed up so everything is as we last left it. Rachalla connected the charged up power pack she brought with her and now all the lights came on. She said, Elenore, back then, I was a very different person. Elenore ran across the room and hugged Rachalla. Slowly, she turned her around and gave her a long kiss to calm her.  
They sat at a table looking at a couple she reached for. Elenore said I remember us doing this on Aquadria with Lonra. Frank and I didn't get seriously started till many months later. Even he doesn't know about this place and never will. I walked away from this part of my life a long time ago. Then, on Aquadria, when we...Rachalla blushed and Elenore embraced her and kissed her again. She said when we did all we did it brought back all these memories. Crying Rachalla said all this and a lot more. She has made a new life for herself. Like I am making a new life with you and Frank. Rachalla said the spirits joined us together to help each other.

But somehow, things went further than that. I know we were all higher than a kite off of Lorna's pheromones, but I grew to love you. Elenore said and I you. Rachalla said, I brought you here because you need to know where I come from. If my family knew any of this I would be in so much trouble. Elenore looked at Rachalla for a long time and said this is the thing I have felt you holding back all this time. I love Frank and he must never know. Elenore, looked deeply in Rachalla's eyes and said please understand me when I say this. She said, back on Aquadria. What we did. How we did it. Why we did it. Is nobody else's business. Holding her in her arms she said it didn't make me love you any more or lessYou are in love with and pregnant by a man.

So was your mother. That's how you have a younger brother now and it will be largely up to you to help him along after your mother dies. Understand, when I say I love you. I really mean it.  
Some how, when we were joined it's as if we became a spirit family. You are the sister I have always wanted. Yes we shared our love and our bodies but it will never make me love you any less. Even, if Ellis and I get married. It will never make me love you any less. They kissed and hugged for a long time. Elenore ask is this why you brought me here? To show me your secret? Ray-Ray I still think of the things we did together. Many nights I dream of what we did. Rachala said I do too. The last thing I want is to wreck things with you and Ellis. Elenore took a step back and pointed at Rachalla and said see-see, that desire alone proves you are no low.

You have Frank. Your Mother has Ryack, and I have Ellis as our love and sex partners. You were never a low and neither was your mother. You are no low. You are the woman I love and always will love till the day I die. We have shared so much, both in life and even almost in death. We are even both are married to Queen Lorna on Aquadria Rachalla held Elenore tightly and whispered in her ear I love you so much my sister. She went over and grabbed an old laundry basket and scooped all the pictures off the shelf into the basket and then went and scrapped all the naked pictures from over the bed and set the basket on the bed.

She took four pictures out of the frames and stepped back. Using her phaser, Rachalla vaporized the bed basket, pictures and all. She took the four she saved and folded them and put then inside her jacket pocket. Elenore said I'm so proud of you. All the things you have done. All the trials you have been through and all the pains you have endured. I remember you telling me the spirit of Ya Shaw left you and now sleeps in Jaden. That may be so. But I see more of Ya Shaw still in you. Still, he is a part of you. And it's so beautiful.  
They kissed deeply for a long time and then she took one look around and disconnected the power pack and they worked their way back out to the surface closed the hatch up and sealed it with a phaser weld and flew away. I

t took a moment but they caught a thermal updraft and soared skyward. Both hearts lighter and now even more filled with love.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twelve / Segment One:**  
(Love Shared)  
They rode the winds for hours laughing and smiling. They even started working on a new song. Sharing a few bars and listening as the canyons below echoed with the music. It was starting to become noon and the heat was rising. The Desert floor was already nearing 100 degrees. It was slightly cooler because of the altitude we were soaring around in but we both knew soon, that would not be the case.  
Life in the arid desert part of this ancient military base was possible but the desert rules were not to be trifled with. As beautiful as it is it can also kill.  
So we slowly made or way back home. Frank was watching his wrist watch and new the dangerous desert noon hour was approaching. He grabbed the binoculars and scanned the sky's for the two fliers. Sure enough, there they came riding heat waves and thermals all the way. Hardly even having to flap their wings they flew ever closer to the back of the base near the Gym and flight training arena.  
Landing was soft and gentle. Barely a toe tap as their foot falls touch the ground. Both drew their wings back inside their packs and turned off the power packs to them and their belts as well. Standing there in the back drill pad they hugged and whispered many secrets only they will share. Rachalla's eyes shimmered and Elenore's eyes co clear with happiness and joy almost flashed being so shiny.  
Back in the office Frank started for the door. Robert said don't you think they should have some time to adjust themselves before anybody sees them. Robert was shuffling some padds in his hands and said, The place where they went. I know this place it's an old ancient lab with living quarters. I knew she would be going there when I saw Rachalla with the chargeable battery pack. There is no power out there.  
They would need to bring power to charge the lights and old cooling system. It's the same place Ray-Ray used to go with Camalla. I checked a couple times just to make sure it's safe, but I never went inside. Just scanned it from outside. It's where they went to get away from prying eyes and harsh teasing. Frank come back here and sit down.  
You should know by now that very little happens around this place that I don't know about. In fact I have two students that have made a private nest out there a few miles further down the old runway. Relax. They are all being watched. Their privacy respected but watched to keep them out of trouble.  
This was before you and Rachalla but your mother and I camped out here on this base for almost a year. We explored this base down all eight levels. You would be surprised what is stored out here where it's quiet and dry. Frank sat back down. Robert said once your mother and me got the old base generator running and shunted the power down to the control room all they way down on level eight.  
We listened to the computers as they replayed World War three. It was horrifying as the computers verified the destruction of one target after another. And then the counts of which of our cities no longer existed anymore. It was like we stepped back in history over one hundred years ago and were reliving every horror.  
The men women and children that lived here as the nuclear fallout covered this place, all thought they were the last of man.  
It wasn't til a couple years of living down there did they start getting any com signals through the ionization of the falling radiation.  
People lived served and had children down there for 38 years. Slowly as one generation out lived the other, people started venturing out in the old style bulky Space EVA suits they had back then. It was another 40 years till the eco-system of Earth stabilized and Earth slowly became habitable again. The water was poisoned and had to be cleaned. They still had to grow their own food so the underground facilities stayed in use for another 30 years. It took just about 108 years before things became safe again.  
Many mistakes were made. Many died many births deformed by radiation. No, it took a long time before anything around here resembled what it does today. Frank, relax, its noon and they are back and inside. Probably showering off and cleaning up. It's almost time for lunch. Come on lets help make lunch and leave them be. I'm sure they talked it all out by now.  
Meanwhile, back in the shower room the two women undressed and showered together. Each feeling the love of the other. No more words. Just love as they cared for each other's needs and scrubbing each other's backs. They finished dried and got redressed. Their eyes glistening with love. They smiled and walked back up the halls hand in hand. Rachalla said these halls hold so many memories for me. The years and the training. Learning about love and life. Rachalla said I guess I was hiding how lonely I was inside and the spirits saw that in the both of us. Elenore gave Rachallas hand a squeeze and said not lonely any more are you. Smiling Rachalla said no, Giving Elenore a look of love she said not any more. They walked into the room and into the kitchen still holding hands and said hi to Kat'Lin she looked up and smiled. She noticed them holding hands and asked everything all talked out now?  
Elenore said yes maim. Rachalla stepped over and kissed Kat'Lin on her cheek and said yes mom and smiled. Grinning herself she said good. How about something to eat? and drink? That desert air is really dry this time of year.  
Both the ladies said Please at the same time. Kat'Lin served then each a couple biskets and a tall glass of sweet tea. They sat at the counter and the ladies all were gossiping as the menfolk slowly walked in. Rachalla asked Father can I invite Elenore and John over here for dinner tonight. She looked at Elenore. You said Ellis would be working tonight. No need to eat alone.  
Turning back to Frank and Robert she asked is it ok? Robert gave Kat'Lin a look Rachalla said I'm sorry i should have asked you earlier the idea just popped in my mind is it ok with you too? Kat'Lin looked around the kitchen and said I think I can whip up a few things. Looking back at the girls Kat'Lin said I'm going to need a couple helpers.  
Both girls said Ok what do we do? Kat'Lin said, first we need to relax and have some lunch then I will think of something. Robert gave Frank a look and mumbled and you thought something was going to go wrong. You should learn to trust your wife more. Snickering, Rachalla wiped the crumbs from her mouth turned back and said Father is right.  
You should trust me more. By now at least. Snickering she stood from her stool and gave Frank a kiss and said you forgot about my excellent Romulan hearing. Elenore stayed seated and smiled at Kat'Lin. She whispered Thank you for the biskets and leaned closer and said Mom. Kat'Lin said nothing but her smile said it all. We were all a family again..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twelve / Segment Two:**  
(Changes)  
Laughing and snickering, we were a family again. My daughters death separated us for a while. They all saw the Romulan side of me and not only didn't run away, they didn't look away either. I still feel the pains of separation. But as the child inside me grows. New feelings are emerging.  
Feelings of friendship, closeness and love are beginning to chase away the sorrows she was enduring. Now to ask something of father. Something very personal. Something she should have done long ago.  
Looking at father all of a sudden she was almost in tears. She said I couldn't help myself. They started flowing. Frank hugged her from behind. Kat'Lin held my hand and Robert held the other and Elenore was rubbing my shoulders. Wiping my tears I said I'm sorry it just hit me all at once.  
Kat'Lin said you have been through a shock. It will happen from time to time. It happened to me many times after my parents died. Robert said you didn't have much of a childhood here. You had to grow up fast. Sam said we pushed you too hard, and I think she is right. That's why she put you on this three month leave, so you can level off and regains your balance.  
You had to quickly learn and do what many of us officers take years to do. Manage authorities and responsibilities even I only recently learned how to do. Maybe you should go and visit Trill or Bayjor. Get away and really relax. Looking at Elenore Robert said you too. You came so close to dying it scared the shit out of me. Both of you. We can handle things here.  
The base is quiet. All the graduates are off on leave and ready to face their deployments, when they return. The next group of graduates are almost ready. They will deploy with you to Galadriel. Robert said I will miss having you and the children around till we have ours. Kat'Lin said "Ours" Robert said well if you were thinking more than one child I'm willing.  
Kat'Lin gave Robert a surprised but very sexy look. Snickering, Rachalla asked why Father, are you in danger of becoming a dirty old man. Everybody cracked up on that one. Robert kissed her cheek and whispered been there done that and have been waiting on you to catch up. Rubbing her belly Rachalla said I think I'm on my way. Robert went back to his sandwich making he turned and said don't worry I will remember, No Mayo on your sandwich. The lunch meal was light and friendly. Just what we all needed. What came next surprised everybody. Even me.  
I stood and asked to make a toast. Looking around this table I see so much love. I see a family. I see gentleness kindness, and compassion. So here's to friendship, family, and the love we all share. I gave Frank a look and said Father, when mother left me with you, you adopted me and gave me your name. I have been proud to have it all my life. Looking at Frank, prouder still, when Frank and I married. My life changed in so many ways, and you, every one of you at this table made all this happen and I have never been happier ever in my life.

Father, Frank, we need to go over our wills. now, with the children involved. Things are different and choices must be made. I don't like to think about this any more than anybody at this table. But and may the Gods Forbid, if anything happen to Frank and I it's only the people at this table that I could love and trust with our children. Frank didn't hesitate he said agreed and took a huge bite of his sandwich. So, in our will I was hoping, with Franks agreement of course. to ask if you father and you mother would agree to sign on as emergency caretakers for our children. Robert wisely looked at Kat'Lin she smiled and squeezed his hand.  
Robert asked what about your real parents on Romulas? Rachalla looked at Frank for a moment and said, The life they lead. The world they live on is not the world I want our children to grow up on. My life is here. My Love is here. And here is where I'd like them raised, tended and cared for. Frank Rubbed Rachallas shoulders and said I couldn't have said it better myself. Your parents on Romulas are great people. I have grown to love and respect them myself. But their world and ways are not mine or yours now. I'm proud of you. Rachalla said, I know you will need help. Looking at Elenore, It was time for the surprise. Rachalla took a long look and took a big breath. She said Elenore.  
The spirits made you my sister and I am grateful beyond words. She looked back at Frank and then Kat'Lin and then turned to Robert. Father I am asking for you to extend. An offer of adoption to Elenore and her son John. To make her officially my sister. To allow her and let her help in raising our children. To unite this family all as one. Frank and Robert almost choked on their drinks. Elenore was shaken. Her eyes looking around. Seeing and hearing no dissenting words. With tears dripping from her eyes she said when I was growing up my family was distant. They knew little or cared for the things of love and family.

For them it was duty honor and country. My first husband gave me my first experience at real love. I know what I have with Ellis is love but even if I do marry him. It will never stop the love I have for my sister and this family. Today, I think I have felt real love for the first time in a very long time. Robert was quiet. Frank was watching close for any indication of an explosion of anger. He knew his father. When he went quiet it meant he was serious. He saw no indications of anger in his eyes. To his surprise, He saw the opposite. He stopped eating for a long moment wiped his mouth and took a long drink of his sweet tea. Turning to Rachalla, he said Young One. Rachalla tensed up. That was his name for her when she was in trouble. He looked around the table and thought for a moment and said Young One there were times when I never thought you would grow into the woman you have become. Certainly not the mother you have become. I want to say something and right now I'm at a loss for finding the words at how I feel. I remember back at times when while you were growing up, how you would seemingly read my mind.  
He folded his hands and looked down at his plate and said today you have done something I have never seen before in you. You have read not only my mind but my heart as well. I can't agree more not only with what you have asked but also with Elenore here. There is much love at this table. And a lot of it is yours. The offer of adoption is yours Elenore with all my heart and all of hers too. Kat'Lin said all of mine as well. Frank said mine too. Rachalla got up and ran into her embrace holding her tightly. Robert stood and walked over and hugged Elenore. He said welcome to the family. Kat'Lin was next and then Frank gave her a long hug.  
The rest of lunch was filled with laughter and love of family like Elenore had never experienced before.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twelve / Segment Three..**  
(Whats in a Name)  
The rest of lunch was a breeze compared to figuring out dinner. Rachalla and Frank spent some time in the office with Robert working on their Federation Wills. Robert asked, Have you thought of a name for your baby yet? Frank said no not yet. Robert was looking right at Rachalla as Frank spoke. Rachalla stayed quiet but made this really weird face.  
Robert snickered and said you did didn't you.. Frank gave his wife a look. She asked What ? I thought of a name but I wanted to ask you first. Frank leaned forward and Rachalla whispered in his ear. His eyes went super wide and Rachalla got nervous. Frank got up and walked over to the window and leaned on the sill. All of a sudden, Frank got quiet. Even Robert was unnerved. Rachalla stood, walked over and hugged him from behind.  
She whispered I'm sorry my husband. I meant no offense. It's still just an idea. Frank looked older in Roberts eyes now as they talked family matters. Watching him think deeply, he saw his training and raising at work before his very eyes.  
He looked up and said, I'm not offended, Just surprised that you were thinking the same thing and we never spoke about it. No it makes sense she is looking after Talia, Why shouldn't we honor her by using her name. Looking at father, Rachalla said, we have a name, but we must talk to someone else first. We must send a transmission out to the Titan. We need to talk to Captain Riker and his wife.  
Robert accessed a private channel and the link beacon was transmitted by subspace. They were twelve light years past Unity One in the Devron system working with the Romulans mapping the path of a rogue star and assisting in the evacuation of a mining colony projected to have their planet impacted by it.  
The message beacon arrived right in the middle of a communication between the Titan and Queen Jaden. The coms officer called Captain, com's traffic from Earth. It's from Admiral Holloman Sr. Standing on the bridge. Queen Jaden over heard. She said I hope everything there is alright. The com's officer said its coded personal shall I transfer to your office?  
Riker saw the worried look on Mandie's face and said transfer signal to my private channel in my office. Link it with This com's link with Queen Jaden as well. She should know what is said it may concern a family member. The com's officer smiled and said I Sir. He looked at the screen, smiled and said stand by transferring in just one moment.  
Riker and Deanna walked lock step to his office. The Queen smiled at the com officer He looked up and said transferring and scrambling for privacy now. Riker sat down and switched over and linked both signals to display split screen. Robert said hello from Earth. First, stop worrying nothing is wrong and nobody is injured. The Queen wiped her brow and said that's a relief.  
Rachalla leaned in and said Hi mother. I finally got a belly pooch now see. Mandie said it's good to see a smile back on that face of yours. Frank, yours too. He said it's good to see you again. I hear those jeans you got for your birthday arrived and are a hit. Looks like we just added another item on our list of trade goods. Mandie smiled, Ryack likes them too. Frank said I figured that. They look pretty good on Rachalla too, at least for now. Give it a couple months.  
The baby is growing fast. Rachalla sat down and her smile vanished. Caption Riker, Deanna. I'm sorry we didn't have time to properly thank you for being there for us at the funeral. We are completing some legal papers we had to adjust because of the baby. Mother its good you hear this too. Frank and I decided on a name. But we wanted to ask your permission first, Caption Riker, He said please, call me Will. Rachalla gave Frank a look and then turned back to Will she asked Will, Deanna.  
In the Romulan faith's, When a child dies it is believed that a spiritual caretaker cares for the child's spirit. Helps it to grow and mature on the other side. We want to honor that person by giving her name to her so her name will live on forever. Roberts's eyes went big, but he said nothing. Rachalla asked in a soft voice, she said, Will we want to give our new baby's Tasha's name as we know she is caring for Talia at home. Frank said we want to honor you as well Queen Jaden. We want the full name to be Tasha Mae Holloman. Mandie gasped and covered her mouth. She said I gave you my middle name so you would never forget where you came from "Mae" was my Aunts name.  
Swallowing hard, she said I'm honored. Riker was stunned. He said you want to give Tasha's name to your baby? Deanna hugged Will as he was very shaken. He said, I am shocked and deeply honored. Yes-yes of course. Tasha would be ecstatic to hear name spoken and alive again. Will was emotional and wiping tears.  
Mandie said Tasha Mae Holloman, It's a beautiful name. She received a message handed to her. and said I have to go for now. I will speak to you later tonight. Rachalla smiled and said ok glad you like the name. Mandie said I love it and said bye. Her side of the split screen went black. Will switched back over to full screen. He said, it's been a long and bad day. You really made it so much better. I know you out rank me but just between us, I couldn't love the both of you two anymore than i do right now. Will said, you have my permission whole heatedly and thank you both for thinking of us and her. Riker said we have to go now. We have to monitor the rogue planet's impact and break up. Help destroy any larger pieces before they can strike any inhabited planets nearby.  
Its our first coordinated rescue, got to make a good show. Rachalla said, Ok bye and said, Oh Will, she smiled and said me too. The transmission ended and both Frank and Rachalla looked at a very stunned Robert Senior. He turned in his chair, got up and walked over to the window. With his back to them both he said you amaze me. The both of you do. You both have walked through shear hell and came so close to dying it scared the shit out of me. Just when I think I can't love you both any more you come up with a way to love you both more than ever. Gods I' m going to miss you two.  
Frank and Rachalla walked over and hugged Robert. Nothing more needed be said. Nothing but love and now a child barely a month old and still growing in Rachalla's womb will carry a name of great honor and love. "Tasha Mae Holloman"

**A Sisters Love Chap Twelve / Segment Four:**  
(Trust and Love)  
It was a couple more hours, but all the paperwork is filed and the wills and other legal papers were filled out. As Rachalla signed them her heart was warmed as she saw her unborn child's name written down for the first time. She looked at Frank with watery eyes and smiled. Handing him the pen for him to sign. Her heart leaped.  
Her love for this man has been tested and has survived. In her last communication some weeks ago even her mother admitted how impressed she was of him. Father Ryack was impressed too, but he would never admit it. The last time they visited an ease and relative calm had come over Father. His acceptance of his "human" son in law even impressed The Queen. We all have problems. We all have issues or short comings in certain areas.  
What began developing between them two was never expected. They understood each other.  
A bridge between Human and Romulan had begun to be built. The Queens dream was coming to life within her very own family and it warmed her heart to see it. It may take time but soon others will see it too. A change in Rachalla was starting and even she didn't know it. Right there in Roberts office In front of the man she once called father, as if he wasn't even in the room, Rachalla waited till Frank finished signing and she drew him into a very intimate and passionate kiss.  
Robert quietly sat back and waited. After a couple minuets he said I thought you had had enough of that after emptying the Honey jar this morning. Grinning wickedly, and her eyes shimmering, she said there is a little bit left. Frank grinned wickedly Robert cracked up and soon Rachalla and Frank followed.  
Back outside the office the laughter echoed into the living room and finally the kitchen. Elenore looked up and smiled at Kat'Lin. She grinned and said, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever hear that sound in this house again. Elenore said this house has been quiet for a long time. Grinning she said it sounds and feels good to hear.  
Rachalla and Frank and Robert walked out still snickering. Frank started back to our house to check in on Jaden he said he'd be right back. Rachalla walked over and said, Mom?, Rubbing her belly, she said we have a name for our baby now. Elenore was wide eyed. Kat'Lin walked over and stood beside her. Rachalla looked back at Frank and reached for him.  
Frank walked quickly over and held her hand. She nodded to him. They didn't understand but in Romulan society it is the man's place to make formal announcements. He looked up and said we decided on "Tasha Mae Holloman". Robert stood back and witnessed their instant reaction. The girls stepped up and embraced with love even sharing a kiss.  
Robert was surprised. So was Frank. Robert said you never kissed Kat'Lin before. Sorry, at least I never saw you do it with Kat'Lin or Elenore. Stepping closer, Rachalla said I never said this to you before and maybe I should have more often. Father, in your office just a few moments ago you said it yourself. This last mission, we almost died. and that scared the shit out of you. Well guess what, it scared the shit out of us too. She held his hand in hers and said, I love you. The words sliced through all the tension and it just fell away.  
Kat'Lin's eyes began to water. Still holding his hand Rachalla guided him over to Kat'Lin and said, Father it's been very hard on you raising up one son and one daughter from a world so vastly different. But you did it. And I love you for it. I love Kat'Lin and Elenore equally. We have become a family all to our own. Frank stepped over close and placed his hand on fathers shoulder and said, You taught me so much and through so much pain. I love you too.  
Rachalla said, Father I get up early in the mornings and share with Kat'Lin, all the time. We talk and share things I can't talk to you about.  
Girl things you wouldn't know about. Looking at Kat'Lin she said here on earth you became the mother I never had and I will love you forever for it. Father you raised me as your very own and I will love you forever for it too. Rachalla leaned down and gave her father his very first kiss. Just a light one on his lips and she whispered thank you. Robert said I never hoped or thought you would do that.  
Rachalla said it is our way when we need to say things we can't say. Robert whispered ours too. He looked up and a big tear fell down the side of his face as he said I love you to my little one. They hugged and cried silently for a few moments. Elenore looked at her watch, she said I hate to break this up but I need to go meet John's school bus and bring him back here.  
Kat'Lin said then Rachalla, I'm going to need your help to get this dinner finished. So go wash your hands and help me finish peeling these carrots. As they broke up Rachalla turned into Franks arms and kissed him deeply. They stared at each other for a moment and smiled. His eye's sparkled and hers shimmered. Frank whispered I love you. Rachalla said I love you too my husband and father of our child.  
Elenore slipped out the back door and said she would be back. Frank said I better go check up on Jaden. Rachalla snickered and said and I need to get started helping my mother. She cut a glance over at Kat'Lin and went over to the sink to wash her hands and peel the carrots.. Robert was lost in thought as he walked back to his office. He sent a com signal to the White House to talk to President Samantha Hayley.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirteen / Segment One:**

**(Getting Engaged)**

The meal finally got pulled together. John was at the counter doing his homework and Rachalla walked by every once in a while and helped him out. Elenore grumbled a bit saying let him figure it out himself. He knows how to do the problems. Rachalla bowed and said yes mother.  
John got tickled about it. Hearing his laugh became infectious. A warmth came over the house. It was the warmth of family and friends. Kat'Lin's heart was warmed. Finally it was done. the groceries list for tomorrows run to the store was long. Just about everything left was used.  
Kat'Lin made a "human version" of Romulan stew. That with her biskets were a hit. Elenore was in mama mode and kept check on John. ,Making sure he finished his home work. Then putting his books aside she made him a plate. Finicky, he tried it and was balled over. He said its good mom and smiled and went back to eating. Elenore walked back to the dinning room table and said well John likes it so I guess it's a hit. Rachalla took a bite and rolled her eyes saying are you kidding? This tastes wonderful! one by one everybody sung out. Robert leaned over and gave her a kiss. Kat'Lin said Rachalla helped. Rachalla said yes I helped by staying away from the stove. That's why we can eat this.  
Frank snorted his Tea and everybody cracked up. Rachalla blushed as Frank said I have the most beautiful wife in all the galaxy and she can't cook to save her life. Rachalla said ! HEY ! I can pilot a replicator pretty good you know.. Elenore backed her sister by saying Me Too ! John asked is that why we ate out last night? You said we had to wait till the smoke cleared. Everybody howled at Elenore. she said, ! John Hush ! John said, Ellis made mom cry too.. Now Elenore was seriously red faced and crying. Rachalla wrapped her up in her arms.  
She said ! JOHN HUSH ! John wouldn't stop. He said he wants to be my daddy and marry mom. Gave her a ring and all. Everybody at the restaurant cheered, but mom cried. She won't tell me why. He walked in the dining room and asked don't you love Ellis anymore? He got mad and walked out. Elenore's cries turned into sobs as she admitted. I'm scared. She said, John you promised you wouldn't say anything.  
John said you told me to trust Mr Holloman and Miss Holloman so I spoke up. I want Ellis to stay. He didn't come back last night. He is mad. Now I am mad. He walked out back over and climbed up to the counter. The warm family feeling was shattered by the words of a child. Rachalla waved Frank and Robert away and took her in back in her bedroom to talk.  
Rachalla got her a cold compress and laid her down on the end of the bed. She got her a pillow and tried to comfort her as she cried. She said I do love him, but so much happen before. So much trouble. So many people died. I'm Scared. Robert knocked and asked you want me to go talk to him? Elenore sat up quick and said no,no, Please, he will never speak to me again. I love the man. I really do but I saw all those guns and jewels and what everybody was willing to do to keep them.

The police were everywhere. I got scared. I need to talk to him alone. Robert said well you have your chance because he just beamed over into my office. Robert put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath saying, Elenore, I'm not getting involved. He asked to beam over after he found out where you were. Apparently he went home first. All I'm going to say is he looks scared too... Rachalla gently helped Elenore to stand and gave her a small kiss on her neck she said just go slow. She took her to the bathroom and helped her to wash her face and clean up.

Rachalla helped Elenore back down the hall and through the living room area over to the door. It was closed and they were talking. Rachalla knocked and Robert said "Enter" helping Elenore inside, she sat her in a chair. Rachalla gave Ellis a look and tried to smile but said nothing as she turned and walked back out. Robert said you two got some talking to do. Elenore - Ellis, Ellis - Elenore. With that said, he stood and walked out. We all went back to the dining room table and quietly ate the last of their meal. Rachalla sat John down in Elenore's chair and shushed him saying mom will work this out. Silently, we all finished eating and started having coffee. John got a glass of chocolate milk.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirteen / Segment Two:**  
(Saying Yes)  
It was a long talk. Then we heard the transporter and Elenore walked out of Roberts office, not saying a word and she walked through the living room and out the sliding glass door. She headed for the fire pit and sat there holding her face in her hands. Robert started to stand. Rachalla raised her hand and said I'll go. She is my sister.  
Robert backed down and Rachalla put her hand on Johns shoulder to reassure him and leaned down whispering stay here. She took a deep breath and walked out the door into the living room. Staring at Elenore. She didn't move. Walking over to the door Rachalla slid it open stuck her head out and asked mind some company?  
Elenore looked up. Her face all stained with tears. She said please. Rachalla looked back and saw Robert's eyes. She gave him a look and then walked out and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down instantly Elenore grabbed her hugging tightly as she cried. Kissing the hair on the back of Elenores head she whispered I love you.  
During her sobs, she whimpered, I love you to so much. I'm so scared. Rachalla kissed her head again and whispered what happened? You can tell me. Elenore rose up just a bit. Looking into Rachallas eyes she kissed her so very tenderly.  
Robert saw from a distance, but said nothing. In his heart he knew their love was more than symbolic. Elenore raised up some more and hugged Rachalla.  
She said we talked. I told him everything about my husband. All about how I was before. How he treated me and the jewels he stole. I showed him the news account and all the pictures. Taking a deep breath Elenore said I even showed him pictures of what my body looked like before Queen lorna repaired it. I told him about us and how close we are. Crying again, she said I told him everything. Rachalla suppressed a flash of embarrassment and asked everything?  
Elenore said, Everything we did together on Aquadria. He knows it all. Rachalla swallowed hard. A pain of panic started to enter her heart. She asked what did he say?  
Elenore said, he didn't even flinch. Not one inch. None at all. He said he knew we had come back from Aquadria a lot more than just sisters. Then he told me a secret he was holding back. While we were gone over the Christmas holidays, his ex wife tried to come back to him.  
He said, he gave her a try and they were together for a long time. acting, sharing and sleeping as husband and wife while we were gone. He said he wanted to be sure and they talked and tried to recapture what was lost between them and it was gone. They had been separated and finally divorced for a couple years.  
She gave him back his ring. It was his mother's. The one she had when she died and all she had left to give him in her will. He said his mother had doubts about the woman he'd married but wanted him happy, so she willed him her ring.  
She said in her will all she wanted was for her son to find the one great love of his life and be as happy as he could be. Him and his ex wife tried but both knew all they had was memories of a life that was. That what made everything sparkle for them was gone.  
She was grateful that he seriously tried.

And she gave back his mothers ring before leaving. Elenore said he told me he knew I was the one for him and had his mothers ring cleaned and re-sized. Elenore slowly turned her hand over and Rachalla started crying huge tears as she saw the glittering gold and diamond ring on her finger.  
Elenore said he asked me again right there in Roberts office on his knees. He said He had found his one great love in life and it was me. He begged me to say yes. He swore he would wait as long as I needed. Rachalla wiped tears saying you've found him. You've found your man. Hugging her hard and kissing her She said you found your great love.  
He said he wants to talk to you. Said he has something on his heart he wanted to say. All he would tell me was it was personal. Rachalla said for now, let's tell the family. Elenore smiled and nodded. Arm in arm they stood and walked back inside and walked into the dinning room stone quiet. John hopped out of his mothers chair and held it for her like a little gentleman.  
Rachalla slowly helped her to sit.  
After Rachalla sat back down John crawled up in her lap and hugged her. John said you make mamma smile. Thank you. Elenore smiled and Rachalla was in shock shaking. Elenore said feels good doesn't it.  
Great tears fell from her face as she looked up and could only say the same thing after their honeymoon, Whow ! Elenore said that's your future. Just wait when Jaden does it. Kat'lin poured her a cup of coffee and she took several drinks from it to calm her nerves. She said, Thank you Robert for putting up with all this. I know you don't have too. Robert said you are family. That's all I needed to know. Before you came in all I said was for him to speak from his heart. Elenore Took another sip and said well he did what you said, we talked. I told him everything, And he shared something I didn't know. He asked me again to marry him and I said yes. The whole room exploded in cheers and hand claps and hugs.  
Kat'Lin said now we have another wedding to plan for Rachalla asked Another? Kat'Lin said, you really didn't think we were going to stay at home while you and Frank take your vows on Romulas did you? Robert and Kat'Lin smiled and Rachalla looked at Frank. She said Holy Crap ! with all that's happened, it totally slipped my mind. Smiling, her eyes shimmering like firelight, Looking at Frank while holding John in her arms. She asked do you still want too? Frank smiled wickedly and said now more than ever. She leaned over and kissed him. John said eek,kissing. Everybody laughed as Rachalla gave John a big kiss on his cheek. He climbed over into Elenore's lap and she wiped off his cheek and then quickly planted one herself. Robert said give it up John. When you're older you will find out it's actually a lot of fun. Kat'Lin said it really is and leaned over and planted one on Robert's cheek too.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirteen / Segment Three:**  
(Honey Jar)  
The next day, things were better for Elenore and John. late that night, after they went home. Ellis came back and Elenore wrapped her arms around him and welcomed him home. John was sleepy but wanted to stay up and see that he came back. It was hard but they both explained it to John as best they could given how late it was.  
They set his alarm and in the morning Elenore woke up smiling again. She served him breakfast and made sure his home work was done. Giving him a smooch on his little cheek, she walked him out to where the bus picks him up. As it drove up John turned back and said You and Ellis go play.  
He makes you smile. Pointing to his heart he said in here. You were sad for long time. Now you smile. He hoped on the bus and waved good bye. Elenore was shocked. Standing there with her mouth open she waved. The innocent words of a child cut through all the confusion and hit the nail on the head.  
Elenore was fooling herself. Ever since her husband had took his own life. She was alive for everybody else but not for herself. Standing there holding her robe closed with her hand, at the curb, in the dark cool desert air. She turned and looked back at the new home she had and smiled with both her face and her heart.  
With a little skip in her step she walked back inside. It was time to play and she couldn't wait. Old memories of joys barely felt because of bullet wounds to her body of the past, now begin to fade with the stirrings of love and joy being felt with her brand new body. Today was Ellis's day off and she was going to make the most of it.  
Back at home, Rachalla and Kat'Lin started their morning coffee and bisket. Snickering, Kat'Lin said, Elenore asked me a question last night and I may have started something. Almost snorting her coffee Rachalla asked what did you do?  
She leaned on the counter and took a sip of coffee and said when you had her back in the bathroom last night washing her face she saw the honey jar. Rachalla snorted and almost choked on her coffee. Kat'Lin laughed and handed her a kitchen towel to clean her face and chin. She said, she asked me why you had a honey jar in the bathroom.  
I told her the truth. that you and frank were playing. Elenore got this really weird look on her face and she murmured that she never knew you had a kinky streak. Smiling she said I like that in a sister. Maybe I should try that. Rachalla almost fell out laughing. She also almost fell off the stool.  
Kat'Lin stuck out her tong and said I'll bet Ellis is going to get a real sticky surprise this morning. Both laughed wickedly. Rachalla leaned close so nobody could hear and said Frank's like's strawberries and cream dipped in a little something else too.  
Kat'Lin snickered and said you are a kinky girl after all. Smiling, Rachalla said I like to play. Kat'Lin whispered, so do I but don't say anything around your father. He doesn't do awkward very well.  
They both howled about that. Still smiling, Rachalla took a deep breath and said thank you. It's been a while since I laughed as hard as this. Rachalla stood and hugged Kat'Lin and said your baby is going to have one hell of a mother. I know I have one. As natural as breathing they kissed and both their hearts smiled. Robert was leaning against the wall watching. Clearing his throat he said I just woke up to the most wonderful sound I have ever heard.  
He walked over and gave a smooch on Rachalla's cheek and said it fills my heart with joy to hear you laugh again. Blushing Rachalla said mine too. As soon as Frank gets all woke up, we will go off to the market and bring the groceries back.

Giving Kat'Lin a look she said besides, I still have a little bit left in that honey jar. Robert said in a real low and wicked tone "Dirty Girl". Snickering Rachalla said Yep That's me all right..She gave Kat'Lin a look and all three started snickering.. Rachalla said I better go get my husband all woken up. We need to make an early start in the Market.. Kat'Lin grinned wickedly and said have fun. Robert whispered, you know of course you have created a kinky monster now. Kat'Lin wiggled her butt grinned wickedly and said I don't see you complaining any. Suddenly they heard Frank gasp and moan. Robert said I don't think Frank is going to be complaining either. Kat'Lin cackled over that one.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirteen / Segment Four;****  
**(Shopping and Secrets)  
About twenty minuets later both came stumbling up the hall way. snickering. Kat'Lin poured both a cup of coffee and gave each a couple biskets. Snickering, they satdown at the counter and both took a long drink of coffee. Robert asked feel better? Rachalla said nothing she turned beet red and face palmed. Kat'Lin said I need to add another honey jar to the list. Frank spoke up and asked, can I have some Strawberries too. Robert and Kat'Lin both cracked up on that one.

Poor Rachalla buried her face in Frank's shirt hiding her embarrassment. Finally she came up for air and said don't forget the cream and instantly she cracked up wrapping herself around Franks waist. She took a big bite of bisket and swallowed down a big drink of coffee. Coughing a little bit Robert asked get something caught in your throat? Rachalla shot him a dirty look and said just a little honey didn't go down right. She looked up at Frank who was grinning wickedly at her shaking his head saying no way I'm not saying a word.  
She reached up and gave him a smooch patting his chest with her open hand she said "smart man".  
Frank leaned down and whispered something in Rachallas ear and she sat there getting redder and redder as Robert laughed. Robert murmured I wonder witch "Honey" it was. He gave Rachalla a dirty look.  
Honey/Honey or Honey/ Frank. Rachalla's eyes went super wide she playfully smacked his arm and said "Dirty Old Man" Robert playfully acted offended and said you started all this. Rachalla started to say something but couldn't. She said damn it I hate it when your right. Frank took a deep breath and sighed saying great way to start the day, isn't it dad? Grinning, Robert took his lead and said sure is son. Sure is. Rachalla smacked Frank and Kat'Lin smacked Robert.  
Everybody was laughing and drinking coffee. Kat'lin said better check the can. Sure enough they were almost out of coffee. The list came back out of Kat'Lins pocket again and she started scratching more on the list. Robert handed Frank a couple credit chips. Each worth 100 Credits.  
Ever the sharp eye Rachalla said you will be lucky if we get half Kat'lin's list for just 200 credits.  
Robert grumbled a little and handed Frank two more chips. He said if it cost more than that don't buy it. Rachalla asked you want me to explain that to your wife? Robert gave Kat'lin a look and handed Frank one more chip.  
Kat'Lin said "smart man" Robert grumbled and snickered as he took his cup and wondered off to his office.. Kat'lin said 500 credits should be more than enough unless you want some more edibles you to play with. Snickering Rachalla gasped and said "Mother" Kat'Lin stuck out her tong and said don't mother me kinky girl. Frank wisely stayed silent and just shook his head...

**A Sisters Love Chap Fourteen / Segment One:**  
(The Market )  
Rachalla and Frank took the list and said their good buys. They went out the back door and took a stroll down to the Aircraft AMU Department. After signing out two fully charged hover carts they loaded them up in her Ambassadors shuttle and headed for the market. It only took a few moments to wait as the market opened early for the early risers to get the best deals and save on their credits. Kat'Lin had a head for numbers descriptions and listed canned goods first and went all the way down the list with perishables and meats listed last. Two hours into our hunt we started getting thirsty and saw an open cantina down the isle. We slowly moved our way through the crowded isles. Frank pushed one cart and pulled the other. We got almost all the way down to the cantinas when Frank bumped into a woman that picked up a large can of coffee. She dropped the can and it landed on her foot. She yelped and instantly Rachalla stiffened. She knew that voice. Ellis was pissed he yelled out Hey mister watch where you are going.

Frank knew that voice and he immediately apologized. Ellis said Frank? and looked over and asked Rachalla? She turned around slowly and said Hi. Sorry about this. Frank picked up the can and set it on his cart. He cleaned out a spot and asked Ellis to set his stuff there. Frank said least we can do I'm sorry about your foot. Have a seat over here. Rachalla quickly checked her bag and pulled out a sonic unit. She explained it's no medicine just a sonic muscle relaxer. My back bothers me sometimes when I was pregnant with Jaden so I got a new one in case Tasha does the same thing. She knelt down and took off her shoe. People were watching but Rachalla didn't care. Elenore said you don't have to do that the floor is dirty.  
Rachalla waved the sonic unit slowly across the bridge of her foot back and forth. She said my sister has no dirty bone in her body. She continued to work on it and then stopped and test mashed the toes gently. Giggling Elenore said that tickles. Grinning Rachalla gave her a mischievous look and said good to know. Frank said why don't you two sit here and talk.  
Watch over the hover carts while Ellis and I get all of us some drinks.

After they left People came by and smiled at us. Not knowing anything going on we smiled back. Rachalla asked do you have any clue as to why he wants to talk to me. Elenore blushed and said I think he is afraid he might lose me to you. Rachalla said, The papers are all filed, as of noon today, looking at her watch she said about an hour and a half ago, you and John "Officially" became a Holloman. Now of course that will last till you and Ellis get married. Elenore said I have been thinking about that. Thinking a lot. Elenore said, after my husband died. I lived for everybody else that needed me. John, Robert, Kat'Lin, Queen Lorna , and of course you. I haven't been living for myself. Seeing to and taking care of my needs for a change. Ellis does that for me. He loves and pampers me. I'm thinking of marrying him sooner rather than later, but I'm still scared. Rachalla held Elenores hand and said you have been through hell both with your ex husband and all he did and with saving my life on earths past. You almost died for me. Our people have no greater example of love and commitment.

I will love you all my life Elenore but when you marry a whole new set of rules apply. Your love and commitment to him will always come first. I never want to be the cause or reason for any doubt between you two. Ellis overheard and said thank you for that. It's a load off my mind. Handing Elenore her drink Ellis sat down he said I knew when you two came back from Aquadria you were much more than just friends or sisters as you call it. Elenore explained the Indian ceremony and I partly understand, but what I feel between you two is much greater than some simple ceremony no matter how much you believe in such things. Rachalla said and you don't believe. Ellis said it's not that I don't. I have never seen it. Never experienced this spirits you talk about. Rachalla said maybe someday you can join us.

We must attend once more. In tradition when one gives another her family name it is as if that person is born again in the spirit. Trust me you should have seen me I was hell on two feet till I started understanding. You make this woman so happy inside it's as if she is glowing. Look around you people are noticing. Rachalla took a drink and relaxed. She closed her eyes and then gave Frank a look.

Rachalla stood up walked over and took a look at her foot again. She ran the sonic machine a little bit more and then said there the swelling is all gone now. Elenore said thank you it feels great, Rachalla put her shoe back on and said we better get back at it before the day gets away from us. We teamed up and spent the day gathering our things and groceries. Rachalla found the strawberries and gave Frank a wicked look and smiled. Elenore noticed and snickered. Rachalla gave her a look she rolled her eyes and looked at Ellis. He blushed and looked away. Elenore and Rachalla giggled. Frank saw his embarrassment and said tasty things Strawberries. Ellis said very tasty. Elenore blushed at that comment and Rachalla snickered. It took four hours more but everything on Kat'Lins list was found. Elenore looked for shaving cream and couldn't find it Frank said its over here. He grabbed a can and tossed it over to Ellis who set the can down with his pile.

We finished up our day over in the meat/ Milk/and bread department. Rachalla noticed the prices were higher than last time. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elenore put back a large roast. Rachalla went back after a couple loaves of bread and bought the roast separately,out of her own money. The meat man stamped it paid so the checkout wouldn't read it. It took a while but everything got paid and we all loaded the carts up in the shuttle. Frank said lead the way to your house we will follow. That way you can unload all at once. Ellis waved and said ok. Elenore was happy that he and Frank were becoming friends. They rose up and leveled off in flight and we followed them back to their house. Rachalla jotted down a note and put the roast in a bag and slipped it in with their stuff. Frank asked is that everything? Ellis looked and said yes it is thank you both he shook hands with the both of us Rachalla gave Elenore a small peck on her cheek smiled and said come by anytime you need.

They climbed in and the shuttle rose up and left I moment later Elenore gasped. She found the bag and the roast with a note. She looked at it and then smiled handing it to Ellis she said see I told you. Don't believe what others say. Ellis looked back at the note he read it aloud. "My lovely Sister, I'm sorry about your foot. But I'm glad we all met. When we go to Galadriel we will be meeting much more often.

Please cook and serve this roast for your family. Consider it a present for you finding your man. You're glowing and it is beautiful to see. Please accept this roast and the love that comes with it, Rachalla"  
Shaking his head he had to admit, this sister of yours is nothing like what I've seen or heard about. Elenore said she carries a peace inside her that gives her strength and Franks love that makes her glow hugging Ellis she said just like your love is making me glow. They kissed and Elenore said we need to hurry. John will be back soon and I want to hide these candy bars till after he eats they went to work putting their groceries away while Ellis was thinking very differently about the boss his wife has.

**A Sisters Love Chap Fourteen / Segment Two:**  
(Secrets)  
After we landed, Frank and Rachalla got the two hover carts out of the shuttle and down the hall to the kitchen. Frank and Kat'Lin teamed up and started unloading. Kat'Lin said You have a visitor. Rachalla walked through the kitchen and in to the living room. Janet walked out of Roberts office and Rachalla was stunned. All dressed up in her robes of Galadriel, her eyes were all clear and shiny she was glowing. Rachalla ran up and hugged her fiercely. Pulling back Rachalla said look at you you're glowing with so much love.  
Janet said well there is a reason for that.  
I just told Robert and well Frank helped me and Queen Lorna with something. Please sit down. This will be difficult to hear. Rachalla hollered "FRANK" Get in here. Frank grimissed and even looked like he wanted to climb in the fridge to hide.  
Kat'Lin said You better get in there. I'll put the things away. You can come back and help me later. As he walked away Kat'Lin added if you can. Franks blood drained from his face as he walked over in to the living room.  
As he walked in he sat down and smooched Rachalla and asked whats up. Then he looked over at Janet she was smiling and glowing at the same time. Rachallas words were hard and piercing like bullets being fired from a fighter.  
She asked what did you do Frank? Frank looked at Janet and she nodded. Frank said, it's not what you think. Except, maybe in a way it is. Back on Aquadria Something happened. A request was made of me. They had just rebuilt you and Elenore. It had taken all her genetic training to remove Talia in such a way as to preserve your ability's to still have children. The bullet did not kill our baby but the infection did.  
When you passed through the gateway the time distortion itself killed our child. Ellen, ah... Frank looked away very embarrassed. Rachalla was chewing on her words when she asked again "What did you do? Frank said I helped Queen Lorna and Sam to have a child. But Sam could not have one so...Ellen stimulated her and retrieved an egg. Then she stimulated me and took my seed. "Stimulated You? "HOW" Frank grimissed at her voice. He said manually, Ellen had offered but I said I would help all I can but I can't go inside her.  
I had made a commitment of love to you and couldn't...do...it. Ellen took my seed manually and fertilized Sam's egg with it. Janet volunteered to carry the egg and it was an 80 to 1 shot it would even work. Looking at Janet she looked at Rachalla and held her hands and said it worked not only for me but Queen Lorna too. Rachalla said you're pregnant and the Queen is too? Smacking Franks arm hard she whirled and screamed at Frank Why didn't you tell me? Frank grabbed his arm reeling with pain saying I couldn't Lorna and Kendrix were very embarrassed. Kendrix's cromazone count was so low he was almost sterile.  
He was humiliated once already for going off to war. I have no doubts he would have killed himself if it got out he was a "Less Man" as they call sterile ones. He was the Queens husband and it would kill him. but what about her.  
Janet and Sam are deeply in love with each other. They both wanted a child so badly but Sam can't get pregnant. Years ago she was once married to a man. He beat her and kicked her in her belly and womb. The scar tissue inside her is extensive.  
Through same sex stimulation she can produce eggs at least for a few years more but can't carry a child to term. Janet asked to do this for them both. She had some difficulties herself to get past. Janet said its ok you can tell her. I not afraid anymore.  
Frank said Janet has been what your people call a L.O.W. all her life. She never had desires for males. They made her sick to her stomach and unable to do... well you know.. Her parents sent her to a world that specializes in reprogramming those with "Other" desires. They were brutal. She was kept nude at all times. And males were sent to copulate with her. Some got ruff. She escaped the planet and her family disowned her. Going into the service was all she had.  
They didn't even go to her graduation from Basic Training. Janet said I had some friends that I shared with on a regular basis. They protected me and made me feel loved. That's when I knew I was what I was for life. I accepted it my parents thought me a genetic mistake, a mutation and went and had another child and erased me from their lives as I was never there.  
Janet said they were what you would call puritans and thought me as trash.  
The Transporter in Roberts's office went off and Sam walked out with Robert. Rachalla stood quickly and growled you should have told me. You should have trusted me. Robert grabbed her and held her as she cried on his shoulder.  
Frank slowly reached for her and for the first time ever Rachalla pushed him away and stayed clinging to her father.

He held her lovingly rubbing her back as she did when she was young. Sam held Janet as she comforted her. Janet said we pushed her too far.  
Some how it broke her. Sniffeling, Rachalla let go of Robert and reached for Janet. Sam let go and Rachalla held Janet saying I am so happy for you. I'm not broken. Glaring back at Frank she said you kept secrets from me. That's why I'm mad. Secrets nearly destroyed this family. Secrets caused my father to claim Robert had sex with my mother remember?The Tribunal and how humiliating that was?.  
Frank said Kendrix asked me not to tell. He was humiliated. You were just out of surgery. They just put you and Elenore back together. Just tried to restore your pregnancy. Any upset or stress could have killed you.  
Tears were streaming down Franks face as he said you don't know. Nobody ever told you, But for a time we thought you two were going to die. Nearly everything they tried wouldn't work.  
Your tissues wouldn't heal. It as if going through that time thing changed you somehow. It took many days and nights before things started coming back to normal. Sobbing, Frank said they called me over to say good bye to you. You almost died in my arms. Rachalla looked over at Sam. She nodded and said it was close. Very-very close. Rachalla looked at Frank he reached for his wife. Rachalla let go of Janet and fell back into his arms.  
She whispered "Never keep secrets from me again, Never again" They held each other and kissed as things started settling back down. Robert handed Sam a chip and said here's the information you asked for. Rachalla gave Robert a look he slumped his shoulders and said its Franks medical records. Holding out his hand he said it's just in case there are any complications.  
Rachalla looked at Frank and asked are there any more children out there that I need to know about? Rachalla gave Kat'Lin a look. Kat'Lin snarled and said don't look at me. This is all Roberts work and I enjoyed every minute of it. Everybody broke out in nervous laughter. Frank tried to reach with his right arm and was greeted with stabbing pain.  
Robert scanned his upper arm and said it's broken. Rachalla had a look of fright on her face. She said I just smacked it a little. Frank said I should have remembered what your mom told me. Romulan females strength triples when pregnant. Rachalla said Frank I'm sorry. Robert broke out the med kit and worked on his arm. He said next time she might break your freaking neck, That is if I don't get a Holt of you first. Rachalla is right, Guess I'm getting senile as I age. Secrets have never done anything but try to rip this family apart.  
Janet said it won't anymore, Sam said agreed and hugged Rachalla. Robert said a tremendous gift of love has been shared by this family. No matter what happens. No more secrets..Frowning Kat'Lin looked away and went back to storing away the food. Robert noticed but said nothing. Sam did too. There was a moment of silence then Kat'Lin whirled around and said Ok I have a secret. Everybody got quiet.  
Robert turned off the medical equipment. Kat'Lin was embarrassed. Rachalla walked over and held her hand and said it's ok now. Kat'Lin hugged Rachalla and said it was a long time before us Robert. I had a relationship with someone. It lasted 14 long and wonderful years.

We lived as married but back then our Trill laws forbid the union. Robert stepped over and Rachalla stepped away.  
Looking at Robert Kat'Lin said her name was Bretal and I was head over heels in love with her. She taught me everything. Robert asked what happened? Wiping tears, she said Bretal was chosen by the symbiat counsel and was given a Dax. It changed her. We tried to continue on but from then on everything just started falling apart.  
She left me and went back to the council and underwent the training to be a counselor. She got an assignment and I never heard from her again..Hugging Robert Kat'Lin said till that day in your office when we sat down and I told you how I felt. I had not known or believed I would ever find love again. Robert kissed her very tenderly and held her whispering over and over again,"I love you"..

**A Sisters Love Chap Fourteen / Segment Three:**  
(Family)  
Rachalla looked at Sam and said I guess this makes us family by blood now. Mothers going to freak about this. Sam said that's another reason why I came over. Janet and I don't want anybody to know till after the wedding.  
Rachalla asked why? Sam said well in Romulan laws Janet can be considered Franks second wife. In White Star laws the baby can be excluded from the royal family line so the donation of Frank's seed must stay a secret at least for now. And then we have new trouble on the horizon. My successor to the presidency is Anton Goroff.  
Roberts reaction was immediate. He said I'll burn this place down before I let him take control of it. Sam said, It may have to come to that. Rachalla he knows that you are leaving and taking over half the fighters with you. He wants to seize control of the Wind Riders and keep you planet bound to Earth.  
He has already petitioned the council for an overlapping transfer of power. I have two months and my term is over. I can hold him off. Delay him in endless council meetings, but by then, When I leave, you have to be already gone. Turning to Robert, Sam said, I know you want to stay. Congratulations on you and the baby but things will get hairy around here till the council sees how prejudges he is and takes a vote of no confidence in him.  
Rachalla, you caused quite a stir among the council, being filmed rendering and showing compassion at the market today. Goroff made a statement that their was more than simple friendship between you two. Robert said, there is. Come with me. They went into the office and Janet stayed back to work on Franks arm. In Robert's office Robert handed Sam a scroll. Sam red it and smiled. She said perfect. Looking at Rachalla she said congratulations on having your new sister. Rachalla, I'm sorry but I need to cut short your rest. 

We will be having a full council meeting tomorrow and with you serving as Aquadrian ambassador to earth and Romulas as well as ambassador at large to Romulas. Your council is going to be needed.  
Goroff despises Romulans. All Romulans. Especially, you. Your marriage along with the treaty we have represents everything he wants to do away with. Rachalla asked Why? Sam said your people killed his family. I think he wants revenge.

Be careful, he knows that you're still an admiral in StarFleet and he might use that to get his way.  
I have no doubts he wants to seize control of the Wind Riders and use them to double StarFleet. Sam said I need you back now. Not as an admiral but as an ambassador to Romulas. Rachalla said, Just say where and when. Sam said tomorrow at the morning meeting. Rachalla said I will be there.  
For now, maybe we need to plan to remove the Wind Riders from his grasp. Robert you and Sam don't know this but we built an all new series of vessel. They function much like your old ancient aircraft carriers of old. They are able to move massive amounts of firepower almost anywhere in the galaxy. They are called the Halcion class super wide and super long.  
They can transport up to 50 of our present class and 5 thousand of our Scorpion class attack vessels. Two would be enough to ghost everything off this base. make everything vanish school trainers, simulators, students and all. Move everything to Jaden. It would be just out of his reach. Robert said that's harsh and would endanger all our relations with earth and the Federation.  
Sam said you would be risking war. Rachalla said please, show me a better idea and I will take it. Sam looked at Rachalla and said good to have you back. Make your plans to leave early. Send out the recall for your student's cadets and graduates. Initiate your deployments as usual but get the cadets up and ready for a long trip. Order and pack as if nothing has happened.

Rachalla and I will keep Anton busy. Sam took Rachalla by the hand and went over to sit down in the sofa. She said, Rachalla, I love you. I think I always did, but Aquadria convinced me. You almost died for me. You and Elenore both almost died to stop a war that would have ended Star Fleet and destroyed earth in the process. Please Ray-Ray don't be mad at Frank. He loves you with all his heart. His help made it possible for Janet and me to have a family. And what he did for Queen Lorna stunned us all. Ellen did everything she knew to make it all work, and to keep you two alive. She mixed seeds and fertilized the egg in a lab and then implanted it back in her. Sam said I promise, no more secrets.

Rachalla said you and I have a date over in the atrium. I have to measure and weigh you for your flight training gear. But for now, I have a husband to apologies to and pamper tonight. She looked at Robert and asked what say we give Kat'Lin the night off and order some pizza for everybody. Sam you and Janet please stay. I need you to talk to Maria and make sure she is on board with all this. Tell her if she wants I will serve in her White Star Army as a consultant with the operating rank of Admiral. I never plan to ware Star Fleets uniform again. Robert said under Anton Goroff, I will never ware this uniform again either. I guess it's about time I retired.

**A Sisters Love Chap Fourteen / Segment Four:**  
(The Plan)  
Robert went out and broke the good news to Kat'Lin. She was happy to know about not cooking but was sad about leaving earth, her home and everything else left behind. Rachalla went back in the back and called her mother on her private line to make plans.  
She was not surprised.

Story's of Anton Goroff had reached the Empire and the Senate was weary of him. She had already begun pulling back her ships that patrol jointly. She didn't like having to live back behind the iron curtain of the Neutral zone again.  
Rachalla said, well maybe all this won't be necessary.. Then they started talking quieter about another plan..  
By the time she finished the pizza had arrived and everybody started eating. Snickering she sat down and said "Glad you waited on me" Dripping cheese down his chin Robert snickered. Well hurry up then. Leaning over she whispered something in Frank's ear and he just sat there trying desperately to eat and getting redder and redder in the face.  
Sam saw it and started snickering. She said somebody is going to get busy with a little pampering tonight. Janet bit into a big glob of cheese and was using her tong to quickly lap it up off her chin. Robert snickered and said talented tong. Kat'Lin blushed and so did Sam. Janet snickered and said this pampering. Sounds like fun and gave Sam a dirty look. Now Sam's face started getting red. Robert then whispered something in Kat'Lins ear and her face started getting red. Frank said, our family is one wild and crazy mix. Robert said I wouldn't have it any other way.  
Robert asked Rachalla, is your mom on board with all this? She smiled and said every detail. I transmitted the base topographical layout. And foundation stands for the domes we use now. She has her best men working on a site on Jaden.  
Transporting everything on mass will be no problem but reassembly will be tricky with all the sewer, plumbing , and electrical that will have to be adapted. Also, Jaden winters are colder than earths so there's an adjustment there. Integrating all the students should not be a problem but as with anything new some upset will take place.  
Rachalla asked Sam, When does this final vote take place? The vote of no confidence? Sam said his takeover is just under ninety days now so it can be taken at any time. Rachalla asked and with this vote we can stop his assent to the presidency. Sam said well yes, in that case his pick for vice president would have to stand in his place. I don't think he would. In that case I would have to agree to remain in power till another is elected from the people.  
Rachalla took a deep breath and asked, I know you have been through hell with this job, but would you be willing to stay.

Sam just caught on to part of her plan. She was not pleased at all. She said, what you are suggesting is just a whisper short of treason. I will only go so far. I will not dirty the Presidency like they did in the past. It took too many years to regain the peoples trust. Rachalla pushed the Question. Sam looked at Janet. She said it's your decision. Sam stood from the table and walked over to the window and looked out of it for a long time.

We all sat eating quietly. Sam was a thoughtful woman and that made her a good president. She whirled around and said I will stay on only if you agree to stay on with me. Rachalla almost choked on her drink. Her and Frank had already decided to move to Galadriel. Sam said stay on not as an Admiral but serving jointly as Fleet Admiral. Robert would have total control of the school and you of the fleet serving here and at White Star.  
Rachalla looked at Frank. She said this is dangerous. If anybody gets wind of this we could all be forced to leave earth as fugitives, all of us. She stood and took another drink murmuring "Gods I hate that damned uniform".

Robert said easy girl, this uniform put a lot of groceries in your stomach and helped raised you to the woman you are. Rachalla said, Father I don't mean... She took a step and turned away. Looking back at Robert, Rachalla said I apologize father. I never meant any disrespect to you. I know the job. I understand the duty; I just can't stand all the chicken shit politics I have to wade through. Robert looked up and said it comes with the job. Rachalla said I would be traveling, be away from my family. Looking at Frank she said our kids need two parents. Not one here and the other absent all the time. I will need my own star ship so we can all stay together. A ship with a good crew and captain. I want the Titan and Captain Riker. Sam said "Done". Sam asked now how are you going to do this? Rachalla gave Sam a wicked look and said best you do not know.

**A Sisters Love Chap Fifteen / Segment One **  
(love's Price)  
After landing, Rachalla stood and said, Frank you're not Federation so you will have to wait in the public viewing audience. Go upstairs and wait for me there. Whatever you see or hear just remember it is not coming from the Rachalla who loves you with all her heart. She leaned forward and gave Frank a real passionate kiss and then opened the shuttle hatch.  
The security escort marched up. Ellis landed his shuttle beside ours and stepped out saying I will escort the Ambassador from here. See to it that her husband is seated in the public viewing area. Frank started to object. Rachalla gave him a stern look and held up one finger to stop him. Security marched him off to walk the safety search line.  
Ellis took charge of Rachalla and whispered, I don't know what you told Elenore last night, but you scared the shit out of her and me too for that matter. It took me three hours to calm her and get her back to sleep. Rachalla said, she is my assigned security guard for the Federation. Ellis said, you know we still need to talk. Looking down as we walked, I said yes I know Ellis.  
It's time for truth between us. I am deeply in love with Elenore. Much more than just sisters. But I love her enough to look to her joy more than my own. I want her happy and you do that. Truth is I'm scared. I never did anything like this before. A lot of people are going to see a side of me they won't like. A side that you won't like. Politics are often a lethal game. What I have to say, I must say with the words of my Queen.  
These words may come from my mouth but remember they do not come from my heart. I swear I will not stand in the way of you and Elenore. Not now or ever. Ellis said, we talked and she told me everything about you two and what you both did on Aquadria. Ellis said I want you to know that if you two have a need and can keep it quiet, I will not stand in the way of you two sharing some private moments. Elenore loves you. I don't understand how some things work and with time I may but for now, all I ask is for is privacy when you share and no lies. Don't hide anything from me...Ever..  
Rachalla was shaken she stopped in the middle of the parking lot and so wanted to hug this man but she couldn't. Not in public. She said, if this goes well. Meet me back at home, so we can talk, and bring Elenore with you so there are no secrets between us ever. Ellis said Agreed ! They continued on her way. Ellis asked so what is this mission you have to complete today.  
Rachalla walked up to the entrance and said I wish I could say. But by orders of the Queen I can't. Please accept and understand. Ellis looked at Rachalla with hard piercing eyes and said I can't understand. But for you, I will try. Rachalla said Thank you for your honesty. Ellis said it's the only way all this is going to work for us. Rachalla said Agreed. Ellis showed his identification and said he was escorting the Ambassador of Romulas and waved us through the normal check outs and power sweeps. He led her down the hall and onto the council floor.  
Using his arm as a gentleman he led Rachalla to her chair. As she sat, the chime warning began to sound the council was being called to order. I kept my nose in the I-Pad and reset it so I could present all the evidence. The chimes sounded again and all stood. I looked up and could see raw fear in Sam's eyes She was introduced and then Anton Goroff was introduced as President elect. They both walked out together and he took his council seat as Sam approached the podium. She looked over and saw me. She smiled a little but was too nervous to hold it.  
Using her gavel she called the session to order. Sam said before we start. I would like to welcome back and congratulate our newest ambassador not only to Romulas but now by order of the queen the Ambassador to Aquadria on the successful completion of her other mission to Aquadria and other duties as well. She said I understand that also congratulations are in order as you are now with child as well. Welcome back from your rest. Rachalla stood and gave her the Romulan salute and bowed. The council applauded politely.  
Sam banged her gavel and said we now open the floor for today's business. Rachalla remained standing and said "Point of order madam president". Sam said the council recognizes the ambassador to Romulas. Rachalla asked If I may approach please? Sam said please do and state your business. Walking out Rachalla started, I have come today with a rather lengthy communicate from The Queen of the Romulan Empire, Queen Jaden herself, concerning a rather nasty piece of business Involving President Elect, Anton Goroff.  
Sam said continue. She hit the flashing icon on her I-Pad and the big screen lowered. Some ancient documents were pictured being handled gingerly with gloved hands Rachalla said the Queen has been highly irritated at Mr. Goroffs assertion that he and his family have an ancestral claim on the planet Omacron Sety-5. He has sent several written complaints and grievances all tied to this claim. And that it predates the claim Romulas has on file for that same world. A claim, I point out, that was verified by Star Fleet some ten years ago. Are these the same documents Mr Goroff? He stood and walked over to the podium and Sam cautiously backed away.  
He took a long look and said I would have to examine them personally to say for sure but they look like the documents I sent to the Queen in a diplomatic pouch. Rachalla said well these documents were examined both personally by the Queen and professionally by both Romulan security and Federation Security as well in fact they have been returned here back to earth and are in Star Fleet labs as we speak. Both examinations verify that these documents are a fraud. Their micro fibers have been genetically altered at appear genuine in terms of age. Samples taken of the inks used are not of the time period in question. Rather over a thousand years after the date specified on these documents. I am sure Mr Goroff, this must be an over site on your part.  
Other wise, you sir are duplicitous in the attempted fraud of the Federation and the Romulan Empire. The council was murmuring. Rachalla said Its either that or you sir have been duped into believing in these documents. Possibly some rather nasty joke played on you and your family by some long dead relative. Before he could react Rachalla continued. Furthermore, your request for the exhumation of certain graves sites of family members is denied. The entire grave site is now the location of a 50 thousand square foot lithium cracking plant along with a brand new trade mall, built to service a population of 65 million loyal Romulans, who have legally immigrated from Romulas and started new lives there. According to the ledger of the construction foreman, some graves were located. They were certified by the Queen as abandoned and dug up. The bodies burned to control disease and the bones vaporized along with the markers. So either your relatives are under 60 thousand tons of concrete or they were dug up and vaporized as common trash. I further did some digging of my own and find that you sir are not a humanoid as you claim but rather a member of the Antares, A group of traveling vagabond's who travel and search out planets to take over as squatters. A band of misfits who use deceit to gain ownership of what is not theirs. Goroff was steaming, so Rachalla pressed the issue. So which is it sir, Are you guilty of fraud on the Federation people who elected you to office, or guilty of fraud on the Romulan Empire in your accretion of ownership of yet another planet that don't belong to you or that pathetic band of misfits that the empire ran off Omacron Sety-5 some 26 years ago. Scattering them into space as a pack of wandering cowards with no spine to fight for what they claim is theirs. Goroff was hugely pissed off at being exposed and slandered in such a way. He stormed down off the podium and drew out a weapon and fired it at Rachalla she barely had time to drop her I-Pad and activate her wrist energy shield to deflect the blast. The energy pulse knocked her back off her feet sliding some ten feet leaving her lying motionless on the floor. Security came from everywhere. Elenore activated her wrist blaster and fired across the council floor stunning Goroff the other rays fired at him spun him around Elenore boost the power to almost full strength and fired again as Sam screamed out Rachalla's name.  
The energy blasts hit Goroff putting him down on the floor. Elenore shoved her way through and ran screaming over to Rachalla. She didn't move or react. Frank ran down the stairs. Security tried to hold him back but got a black eye for his efforts. Frank ran over almost sobbing, begging for Rachalla to react but she didn't. The med techs ran over and scanned her. Sam stood and yelled, "EVERYBODY GET OUT". Get Out Now!  
Security clear this place and lock it down. Lock down the council recordings and take Anton Goroff into custody. If he resists kill him. Put him in chains and drag that thing out of here. The med tech said, she is alive but her readings are erratic. He slowly felt her head and looked at his hand. Their was blood on his hfingertips. He said don't move her. Nobody touch her. He hit his com badge and said medical rescue to the council chamber floor immediately. Get here now damn it.  
He swallowed hard and said she must have hit her head hard on the floor as she went down. Their is some blood but I think its coming from her right ear and not her skull. Ellis ran over and grabbed Elenore she flung him away and stayed with Rachalla, almost screaming at her to wake up. Rescue immobilized Rachalla and had her on a back board when Robert ran up. He said everybody saw it all on television. How is she? Frank shook his head and fell into his father's arms, whispering its bad dad. It's real bad this time.  
Robert hollered at the Star Fleet Generals and Admirals present and ordered get some troops and clear this place. Clear it and seal it nobody in or out. Another scan was made from the rescue team. He said we have to move her now the baby is in distress. Instantly, everybody shimmered and vanished and all that was left was a small puddle of thick green blood. That was the last thing the cameras showed as the feed was pulled and the cameras locked down. The press was physically pushed out. if they resisted they were arrested. No resistance was being tolerated. Back on Romulas Praetor Ryack transmitted over to the council big screen. He demanded to know what happened Sam looked up and just shook her head. A look of genuine fright fell over the leader of all Romulas. He said, The Queen is all ready on her way she saw everything and ran out of here light a bolt of lightening. Her ship already left orbit at trans-warp. Sam ran over to her office control panel and sent a priority one message to Unity-One.. Be advised do not try to stop the Queens ship. Daughter critically injured and is authorized to do a trans warp fly by escort to earth but do not impeded her in any way. Message to all ships clear a path for incoming Romulan vessel arriving at high warp. Incoming message from the Queen.  
She came on screen and asked is Goroff still alive? Sam said yes. She said I want him. Sam said with pleasure. Mandie was furious, she said, keep him alive. An attack on a soverain is the same as an attack on the Queen. Sam';s coms called out another incoming message. It's from Aquadria, The Queen came on and the signal was displayed split screen. She said on my way to do all I can. Sam gave both a long look and big tears fell from her face as she said hurry.. Sam sent another message saying Aquadrian vessel on her way at high warp allow it to pass. Do not hinder or fire upon it in any way. Both signals terminated and Sam transported over to the hospital..

**A Sisters Love Chap Fifteen / Segment Two:**  
( Reactions )  
Three weeks has passed...  
Finally, Rachalla began to stir. Her right ear was still weeping fluid from the infection and her right eye was bloodshot and bruised. She looked like she had been in a bar fight and worse felt like it too. Wincing with pain Rachalla told the nurse I hurt. She said good morning ambassador and gave her a small pain shot to cut the edge off.  
She was a lovely small Trill lady. She said my name is Tranya. Your in a secure ward of the hospital. Rachalla asked how long? All Tranya would say a long time. Looking away she said almost forever. Feeling her flat belly Rachalla asked my baby?  
Tranya said she is stable. We had to move her from you to save you. I must go, and tell people you are awake. Ill be right back. Elenore walked in as she walked out and saw her. Dropping her cup of coffee she ran over and gave Rachalla the longest most passionate kiss she had in a long while. She pulled back and whispered Thank the Gods, Good morning and welcome back. Her eyes all sparkly from the kiss Rachalla wrapped her arms around Elenore and smiled saying its good now and drew her back down for another passionate kiss.  
Both smiling with wicked thoughts as they drew apart and Mandie was standing there in the doorway with a really strange look on her face. Tapping the edge of her cup she said, Picking up on my bad habits now, aren't you. Rachalla was near tears when she said in a real small voice. Momma? she ran over and hugged her daughter. For the first time, Daughter and mother kissed with a shared love long overdue. Elenore got Mandie a chair and then sat down in one herself. Mandie said do you remember what happened to you? Rachalla said, I remember walking in with Ellis escorting me and then blackness. Mandie said you got hurt. This time it was real close. Closer than last time.  
Your Father and I want you home. Rachalla said I am home. Mandie said it's not safe here. Not anymore. In your slumber many things have happened. Mandie asked where is my baby? Elenore held Rachallas hand and knelt up on the bed and placed her hand on her belly. She felt Tasha kick. All of a sudden Rachalla got real upset and started crying. Mandie called for the nurse and she gave Rachalla a sedative shot to calm her nerves. Mandie shushed Rachalla rubbing her hair like she did when she was young to calm her.  
Mandie said you had a bad brain bleed. The pressure nearly killed you that's when we found it. You had a tumor down next to your brain stem. It's genetic. One killed my great grandmother. Rachalla was a little fuzzy from the sedative she said some gift. Mandie nodded, she said you bled-out through a small tare in your right ear canal. There was so much pressure building we had to make many choices without thinking. The baby was pulling you down. The choice was made to move the baby to another host. Elenore didn't hesitate. She said to take her womb and it was done. Then we had to open you up old style. They took the top of your skull off and then that's when they found the lesion or root of the tumor. It was spreading and they had to literally dig it out. Now, stay calm. The doctor said their would be some memory loss, but that with time you can get it all back. Rachalla squeezed her mothers hand and asked how long? Mandies eyes filled with tears. She said almost three weeks. The Doctor has been real good about things. Dr Bashir did the womb transplant. Rachalla said my whole womb? Mandie nodded and said you have Elenores old womb. Rachalla looked confused. She said but Elenore is human. Mandie explained they are giving you some medicine for that apparently some parts of human physiology aren't all that different. and since you are a pure blood Romulan their was no rejection or blood burn problems.  
Elenore said you should remember Dr. Bashir we met him once on DS9 when we stopped over traveling back from Romulas He has this real dreamy voice and is married to Ezri. Rachallas eyes went wide. Ezri is married? Elenore said yes Rachalla said I don't remember that. I sure remember those two making eyes at each other though. Elenore said it must be the memory loss. They said you might loose some spotted memories here and there.  
What about Frank. Are we married? Mandie and Elenore looked at each other with shock. Mandie said yes dear you even have a child. Rachalla started getting upset again. A child? Whats its name? Mandie started rubbing her hair again and said calm down its just the memory loss. it will play tricks on you at first.  
But you and Frank have been married for five years now. You have one son who is almost three. His name is Jaden Holoman. Rubbing her belly Elenore said, You named this little one Tasha Mae Holoman. Elenore said excuse me I have to go.  
Rachalla said Why? Elenore said I have to go pee. Having a baby inside me changes things. Rachalla said I still remember that. Mandie snickered. Rachalla said it feels so good to hear you laugh. She asked, what to make someone else laugh. She picked up the remote and turned down the volume and then hit the transmit button. It took a moment for the incoming transmission to be received at the Senate council chambers on Romulas. Rachalla saw her father Ryack on screen. Mandie said hello everybody look who the Gods brought back.  
Rachalla said Hi Ryack was immediately in tears. He said welcome back little one. You have had a ruff go of things. Rachalla said looks like you have too father you look like Schram. Snickering his face went red and he face palmed as the senate in the background started snickering and laughing. Mandie said I'm sorry husband she just woke up and I swear I didn't put her up to it. Poor Mandie was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Elenore face palmed into the bed snickering.  
Ryack said Thanks baby I can always count of you for a Frank and honest appraisal. Truth is till this moment I have felt like shit. I can't tell you what a joy it is to hear your voice and see those eyes open again. One of the senator's in the background said Here-Here. and then everybody applauded. Rachalla. Ryack said, the whole world has been worried sick and praying for you. Rachalla said "My people. Your worries are over. Your prayers answered.  
I am awake. I am alive. But I am far from being well. Please continue praying for me and all our family. I have a lot of catching up to do. Somebody please feed my father. He looks like he needs a good meal. I could use one myself. I have to work my way back. From what I have been told it may be a long journey, so be patient with me.  
Right now I need your continued prayers and love. I need to rest now. Father, I will call again later after I have rested. Mandie said rest now spoken like a true princess. I'm proud of you. Elenore saw Mandie start to slip and ran around to help her to stand. Elenore said we have both been eating hospital food and not sleeping good we are just in the room next door. I'm going to help your mother settle back down and get some rest then I will be right back.  
Dr Bashir walked in he said hello, welcome back. Rachalla said Hi dreamy and grinned. The doctor snickered and said glad you remember that little nickname you gave me on DS9. Rachalla said, I also remember you having puppy dog eyes for a small spotted treasure and married her. Last time I saw you two together you both looked like you wanted to get naked right there in Quarks bar.  
Dr Bashir snickered and said its good you have some fond memories of me and Ezri. Rachalla asked any kids yet. Dr. Bashir went stone white with fright and said no not yet but maybe someday soon. He said I hear you don't remember being married yourself. Boy are you two going to have some fun later Rachalla snickered and blushed.  
She asked how is Frank? Dr. Bashir said at home resting. He had a panic attack when they brought you in and then again when I had to transplant your baby. Don't worry I examined Elenore a couple of hours ago. Her and your mother haven't left your side in over three weeks. They are exhausted but healthy.  
You on the other hand have been the focus of a whole lot of fuss young lady. Do you remember what happened? Rachalla said not a thing. I remember Ellis, the Federation chief of security escorting me to my seat and that's all.  
He placed an I-Pad down on the hospital tray and hit start. Rachalla laid there and watched in horror, the whole thing. Dr Bashir said they scrambled me on the Defiant and brought me to earth because I worked on your mother years ago. I was the only one most familiar with Romulan physiology. He said, Two galaxies were a hairs breath from total war. If you had died I think both would have destroyed everything. A ladies voice came from behind Dr. Bashir asking mind a visit from a friend? Bashir turned and these two beautiful women were standing in the doorway. Pointing at Sam Rachalla said you were in the recording. Sam squeezed Janet's hand and said its ok This is Janet and I am Sam. You know me on that recording as President Samantha Hayley. Sam said its ok we were told you lost some memories. Dr. Bashir said there will be sporadic memory loss but after some time you should gain it all back.  
Rachalla said please come in. My head might not know you but I smell your love so my heart knows you. Knows you both. We were together somewhere. A different place. All of a sudden, Rachallas eyes went big. Both came over quickly and Sam said it's alright just stay calm. That was some time ago. Yes we were and yes we did all that and more. The place was Aquadria. Their queen was here for weeks but had to go back.  
Rachalla said she was blue and so am I. Sam said she used a mineral to heal you between surgeries to keep you strong.  
Honey you were in bad shape and scared the hell out of everybody. Rachalla said I know you but don't. Its like a puzzle in my head with missing pieces. Dr. Bashir said just go slow and stay calm things will start to return now that you're out of danger. He held my hand and said try to get some rest. Rachalla said Id kill for some food right now. Janet snickered and said told you. Sam said we brought you something. Then Rachalla smelled it and a great big smile came on her face. She said I remember that smell. A cheese burger and Fries. Dr. Bashir said and water for now. No sodas. Smileing, he left and the girls all sat down as Rachalla pigged out.

**A Sisters Love Chap Fifteen / Segment Three**:  
(A Mothers Love)  
Later that night...  
The warning chime came on at Roberts's office on base. Robert and Kat'Lin were going crazy waiting, so they busied themselves with supply shipments and topographical drawings sent from Jaden. Site plans for the movement of the entire base. Both Kat'Lin and Robert were keeping busy trying to get some more federation work done so all will be ready when they leave. The graduated Wind Riders had all reported back in and are now scattered all through the Fleet with their deployment orders.  
The School has restarted. The base was slowly coming back to life. All except the giant hole in everybody's hearts.  
Frank is still on his ant anxiety medication and walks aimlessly around the base as a man totally lost. Robert looked up from his pile of work as Kat'Lin walked over and answered the calling chime. Looking back she told Robert Its Mandie. She hit the clear button and the transport came through. Queen Mandie looked frail and weak but this time when she visited, she had a smile on her face. Robert stood and Mandie broke out in tears and ran full force into his arms. She said we have her back. She is alive and awake but their are problems.

She scooted over and hugged Kat'Lin warmly. She said Robert please find Frank we need to have a family meeting and right now. Robert checked the computer and found Frank in the artium watching some students fly, wishing he was up there with Rachalla. Kat'Lin scooped up a bowl of Romulan stew and fed Mandie. She was sitting at the counter rolling her eyes at Kat'Lins cooking when he came back with his father. Mandie dropped the spoon in her bowl and ran over into his arms hugging him hard. He said we have her back. She is alive and awake but their are memory loss issues. We need to gather and talk and make plans. The Doctor told me that she will be watched closely for another week and put on a schedule of therapy and memory tests.

Then she will be sent home to here. She said she doesn't want to go to Romulas. She said Earth is her home. The doctor is concerned about a bunch of people all ganging up on her of he releases her sooner. Frank please sit down. I have some news and it will be hard to hear. Slowly Frank sat Robert rested his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Kat'Lin held his hand. Frank she knows you but only partly. The doctors best guess is part of the tissue he had to remove with the tumor contained her memories of you, or at least some of them. He said she gets easily agitated and easily frustrated. It's like she has this giant puzzle in her head.

She has all the sides but is missing key pieces needed to join the middle. Frank she doesn't remember you two are married. She doesn't remember Jaden and loosing Tasha from her body has really shaken her. Tasha is being monitored. She and Elenore are doing just fine. She remembered her instantly. She remembered me instantly. Others we don't know yet. Right now Elenore is sleeping with her. She smells her love and it comforts her.

Relax, I don't think it's that kind of love. It think it's temporary. She woke up alone frightened and hurting. Elenore was the first person she recognized. Frank held Mandie so warmly she could smell and feel the love radiating off of him, and sunk deep into his embrace. Frank let her go and sat on the stool next to her as she ravenously ate the bowl of stew. Mandie said God's this stuff is so good. The hospital food is just nasty. You should bring some tomorrow and share it with her. Maybe have a mini family lunch. Nothing heavy. Just light conversation. Ok now she is some different.

She is relying on her sense of smell to fill in blank spots in her mind. Certain smells identify certain people. Sam and Janet were instantly identified as friends and she smelled the love all over them. She did recall a memory fragment of them at Aquadria and it scared her. Sam calmed her and told her the truth. Frank she has some more female affection than she did before. She kissed Elenore and for the first time ever she kissed me. Now on Romulas it's a normal thing between mother and daughter to show affection.

Mandie said, I told her all about you that you're married five years and about Jaden too. She took it pretty well. So when you walk in be as normal as you can be. If you're upset she will smell it. Let her smell your love as I do now from all of you.. Don't push her. Don't press her. No loud sudden noises Talk softly and try to act as natural as you can. Mandie quickly finished her bowl and sheepishly asked for another Robert and Kat'Lin and Frank all laughed as their combined stress began to melt away. Kat'Lin filled her bowl again handed her a warm bisket and filled three more bowls Robert took two and said grab your bowl let's eat in the dining room as a family again.

They gathered and relaxed for the first time in over a month. Mandie said Frank most of her memories are tied to strong emotion, so I'm sure she will remember some or part of you. Please, don't press, just let her take the lead and Frank, I don't know a way to say this. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your family. Frank said you are part of my family too. A very important part. Just like dad or Kat'Lin. Say what you mean I will understand. Giving Frank and then Robert and Kat'Lin a look she blushed and said I don't think she remembers your honeymoon. She may have a memory of your smell but no memory of you two together having sex.

Things might get awkward at first. Especially at home. It got quiet around the table Mandie said we are a family and let's face it. Sex is a part of this family and every other in existence. I swore, after I came clean with her before to never hold back any secrets so at some time the subject will be crossed. I can't advise you on this, as it's not my place or business. I just ask for you to go slow and let her take the lead. At least, for now. That last thing I want to see is her in a total panic trying desperately to remember a passion she doesn't remember.

Frank Please don't be upset. I have grown to love you and your side of this family almost as much as my own. If I have trespassed please forgive me. Robert and Kat'Lin stayed quiet as Frank talked. He said we are a family. At times, we may need to speak of such things. You have always been frank and open with me. I thank you for trying to be gentle and considerate of all our feelings. There was no trespass. None taken at all thank you for being there and for being here. He **A Sisters Love Chap Sixteen / Segment One:**  
(Lost Memories)  
Mandie said, I better get back. She said her good byes and shimmered away. Not much sleep was had that night. The next day. Robert and Kat'Lin put on their uniforms and waited for Frank. As he stepped into Roberts office, Robert was taken by surprise. Kat'Lin gasped. Standing there all gussied up in his old Wind Rider uniform, Frank tugged at his collar.  
Looking to his father, he said If she remembers anything she will remember this. Robert said good thinking son. Kat'Lin said, still looks so good on you. Robert asked you ok son? Frank said I will be. The last time I wore this thing was shortly before we both got shot and were taken to Romulas. Feels strange to be wearing it now after all these years. Robert said,Come son lets go.  
They stepped up on the transport and shimmered away. Reappearing at the hospital, Mandie came over to greet them. Robert and Kat'Lin were in front. As they stepped down Mandie saw Frank. Her eyes went wide and smiled broadly. Walking over to Frank she said you must have read my mind. Frank this morning Ray-Ray told me she dreamed of you in this uniform. She is starting to remember. It's just a matter of time. She gave all three a hug. And they all walked over to the door. Mandie stuck her head in and asked mind some company? Rachalla said, yes please. Robert and Kat'Lin walked in slow. Rachalla smiled and reached for them gasping she said I smell your love. You showed me so much Robert. Kat'Lin you are stunning. Behind him Frank walked in and took his hat off.  
Rachalla just gasped loudly and stared at Frank her eyes filled with tears as she whispered "Husband" and reached for him.  
He ran to her side and they looked at each other and Frank climbed in her bed and they kissed so very passionately. Robert and Kat'Lin stood back with Mandie watching as their once lost love, re-bloomed in their hearts.  
She gasped for air and said I love you my husband. I've loved you since that first night we kissed. Frank whispered I love you and missed you so much. Doctor Bashir quietly walked up stood and watched as their love flared almost white hot for each other. He cleared his throat and said, the final test. The lovers blushed as Mandie walked over and gave him a big hug. Smiling as the happy couple continued to blush, he said I was going to keep you here for another week but I can see the best place for you to heal is home.  
Robert asked you mean it? Snickering Dr. Bashir said I was worried but after seeing this, home is the best place for her to be. She needs to get her head bandages redressed but as long as she takes these pills along with her everyday things, some quiet and love will heal her much faster than she can here. I'll send in the nurse and tell Elenore. Robert gave him a big bear hug and said thank you so much. Dr. Bashir said why don't we let Frank help his wife to get dressed.  
I have some instructions so please come with me. He guided the group over to the break room and closed the door. Dr. Bashir said I don't know how to tell you this but I guess straight out truth is the only way. Mandie stepped close and held Roberts hand. We tested the tumor samples three times. The Tumor was malignant. Mandie almost passed out. Robert caught her and sat her in a chair. Bashir continued. He said It's malignant but fortunately for Rachalla is a slow growth version. She is 35 now.  
She was born with it and it took 35 full years to manifest itself and become a danger. It will be another 35 years before anything else will need to be done again. Till that time, she will live out a full and happy life. New medical advances are happening almost every day. By the time she needs any help at all we should have no problem getting rid of it once and for all. We will need to keep her under observation. Scan her once a month and chart its regrowth. Looking deep into Mandie's tear filled eyes he said she is not dying. She is in wonderful health and will probably live longer than any of us.  
But, as her doctor I caution you. No loud noises. Her right ear still has some infection in it but her brain is fine and based on what I saw with Frank just now he is the best medicine she could ever get. Back over in the room Frank brought over her clothes and underwear. Rachalla blushed bright red. She whispered Frank, I know we have been married for a long time but right now, I don't remember you seeing me naked. I know we did because we have children but I can't find the memory. Frank kissed Rachalla gently and said we will make new memories. He turned his back as she dressed.  
Back in the break room. Dr Bashir said. Rachalla will most likely regain all of her memories or start having a hell of a lot of fun making new ones. I warned Elenore not to mention about her and Ellis yet. Rachalla needs time to feel more at home and doesn't need too much upset right now. Now as for her and Frank, Just tell him to go slow. Her transplanted womb is healthy and as long as she takes one of these pills a day it will remain that way.  
She will need to come to the hospital. I have a schedule of visitations all set up for her. Here Mr. Holloman This is her copy. Robert said, I will see to it even if I have to carry her myself. Mandie said how are we going to keep this secret. Robert said we aren't. We will tell her after she is more adjusted... Let's go get our girl and take her home. Mandie you and Elenore can stay in the guest room. She started to protest but Robert shushed her and said I insist. Rachalla may need the comfort of her husband but she will always need the comfort of her mother, at least for now so let's get your's and Elenore's things We can put in an extra bed. Mandie whispered that's ok. Elenore and I have grown close and we sleep together in one bed comforting each other. Robert gave Mandie a look. Exasperated, she said It's not like that. All we do is hold each other and sleep. We talk and with Tasha inside her, we slowly became close like sisters.

**A Sisters Love Chap Sixteen / Segment Two:**  
(Trying to heal)  
Robert came back from packing everything up in Elenore's and Mandie's room and was ready to beam back with Kat'Lin to make sure both would be comfortable. Rachalla let Frank help with her buttons as she was still having some tactile coordination issues. Rachalla said before we go home I need to stop one place first. Mommy, Frank. Will you come with me Please?  
Mandie gave her a look and asked are you sure you want to do this? Rachalla said yes. Elenore please take Robert and Kat'Lin home. I must do this and then I will be home. Robert started to object and protest but Rachalla shushed him. Rachalla said I can do this and I promise I will be brief. I have my Queen and mother and my husband to watch me. Silently, Robert said ok. They stepped up on the transport and shimmered away. Everybody stepped down and turned on the viewer.  
Meanwhile on Romulas a message was hurriedly brought to the Praetors attention He read it and said turn on the viewer a galaxy wide transmission is coming from Earth Tie in all public viewing stations.  
Now, back on Earth, another message was handed to the President while in session . Reading it, she nearly fainted. Grabbing the podium for stability she said Council. We are about to be visited by The Queen and Princess of Romulas. She has been released from her stay in the hospital. Coms lower the big screen and tie in to Senate Chambers on Romulas for simulcast transmission.  
Also notify ANN and FNN for a broadcast interruption. Please everybody their is a special instruction of complete silence. Their is to be no applause as the princesses hearing is badly injured so no loud noises at all. I ask that everybody please stand and silently give the Romulan salute.  
Coms looked up and said Ready Madam President. She ordered Janet go rush to my office in back and bring me a blue award box. Janet gasped she said you mean.. Sam said yes I mean that one. Looking at the council she asked unless any have an objection? No body said a word. Coms said Transport inhibitors deactivated. Transport in progress President said "All Rise" and "Salute" The big viewer turned on and even all the senate on Romulas was standing and saluting. Slowly, they shimmered in atop the stairs on the far side on the council chambers. The camera men turned and focused on the three people now standing back where it all happened. Rachalla called out "Point of order Madam President" Sam stood at the podium and said The council recognizes The Queen of The Romulan Star Empire and her very brave Ambassador the crowned Princess Rachalla. Frank held her arm in his as they marched down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the council chamber floor. Sam said approach and state your business. They marched forward. Queen Mandie said I yield the floor to my ambassador and princess. Mandie stepped aside and faced Rachalla. All was deftly quiet on both worlds. Rachalla began. She said Madam President, Many wonder and much anger and upset have arisen. For a time, two galaxies who were once friends stood at a hairs breath from total war. This need never be again. The investigation into the fraud of President Elect Anton Goroff, stands as an example of not only how far the dangers of evil men will go but also how great love can be twisted into tremendous anger over the death of one Romulan citizen. I am alive and as long as the gods are willing I intend to stay that way. But not only do I serve at the Queens pleasure as Ambassador, I am also a soldier. As a soldier I know full the price for my service to the Federation both as an Admiral and and Wind Rider. I know that one day, the price for that service will have to be paid. and on that day I will sleep by my baby daughters side. I cannot serve so long as the cost of my death is war. Every officer knows that cost for themselves, their Captains and Crews. That price looms over their head and It does so with every soldier that serves in the Romulan fleet and Army as well.  
I have shed my blood and the blood of my husband and child for the safety of the Federation and Earth. The floor of this chamber is now stained with my Romulan blood. The floor of the Senate Chamber on Romulas carries the stain of my Queens blood. I ask to let this blood be the final and only price to be paid. Peace for both sides must be maintained at all costs. Even if the cost is the life of a Romulan citizen or soldier serving on earth's soil or a Human citizen or soldier serving on the soil of Romulas. I ask that my Queen and you madam President join hands and agree never to go to war over any more loss of life on either side. The price for peace is high. I stand ready to pay that price If and when it is needed. Mandie and Sam were totally shocked. Mandie turned to face Sam and held out her hand and said I stand ready as well. Sam stepped away from her podium and said I stand ready as well. They shook hands as all of both galaxies watched. Sam turned and faced Rachalla and said All of Humanity owes you Rachalla Mae Holloman, a great debt.  
Janet stepped up and Opened the box. Sam reached for the medal. She said for honor and duty to both our peoples in their times of need. And with the unanimous agreement of the council, I bestow upon you the Federation Medal of Honor. She gently placed the medal around her neck. Rachalla said Thank you Madam President. Turning to the council she saluted and bowed and said Thank you Federation Council. I go now to rest and heal. Members of the press. I will not answer any questions so don't come and ask them. Don't even come to the gates of the base. Respect me in this and stay away. The Queen walked over and took Rachallas arm and they slowly walked to the center of the chamber. Queen Mandie ordered "Energize" and the group shimmered away. On Romulas the Senate turned to face the Praetor.  
Wiping his tear stained eyes with his cloth he said I am a blessed man. I have lived to see and hear my daughter speak as a Queen. The Senate applauded..Transmissions on both sides were cut and normal transmissions resumed. Back in Roberts Office. Elenore, Robert and Kat'Luin stood to attention and saluted Rachalla as she formed and shimmered in. Frank stepped down and slowly held her as she stepped down off the pad. Robert came over and helped Mandie. Rachalla said I need to sit and will somebody please pour me a cup of coffee. Mandie said that sounds good to me too. Mandie hugged Rachalla and said today, my Princess spoke as a Queen. And I could not be more proud of you. Frank said here let's get over to the sofa in the Living room.

**A Sisters Love Chap Sixteen / Segment Three:**  
(Rest)  
The outside world was spinning and reeling at the site of one of Star Fleets hero's being so honored. Some said she deserved it. Others said the metal was never meant for outsiders. All over the news they debated, but one thing is agreed upon. This " Wind Rider" is a woman of great courage... With sad eyes the nurse that waited upon her was questioned by the press.  
Tranya said, I can't give you any details. But I will jump for joy when I see her fly again...  
Sitting at home lying in her husband's lap resting her head upon his chest and breathing in his scent, Rachalla sipped on her coffee and slowly began to relax. Something about Frank reminded her of peace in her heart. Like a long struggle was finally over. For Frank he laid there smiling rubbing her shoulders. He needed her almost as much as she needed him. For Rachalla the world stopped spinning for a while and she got off.  
The days care of reaching inside herself for memories just out of reach had stopped for a while. Laying there in Franks arms, she felt safe. She smelled his love. Elenore and Mandie went to go settle in the guest room. Kat'Lin stayed in the kitchen watching the tired couple. Robert went to his office to answer a transport call. Mandie stepped out to go ask Kat'Lin something and suddenly she gasped and her eyes welled up with tears. Everybody came to see what was the matter. Mandie whispered, I guess some things you never forget. Robert and Kat'Lin smiled. Sam and Janet just arrived and both covered their mouths as they saw and gasped. Laying there the two lovers were sound asleep. Mandie gently removed Rachallas cup from her hand. She murmured some and moved her hand to Franks chest. Robert handed Mandie, Franks mothers shawl, from the other sofa and she gently covered them both. Everybody left them alone so they could rest together. Sam and Janet went with Mandie to Roberts office. Kat'Lin went and started the laundry.  
In Roberts office, Mandie said, now she will really start to heal. Elenore laid down to rest herself. Silently, trying to figure outin her mind, how she is going to tell her injured sister that her and Ellis broke up. She looked at her hand where the ring was and big tears fell from her eyes, dripping down her face, upon her pillow. So much had happened and so fast. The entire trip to the hospital was a blur. All she knew was that her sister didn't move or wake up and her heart almost froze solid.  
She tried to explain but Ellis got angry. Then, when she took Tasha into her own body. He took his ring back and said you need to decide which of us you want to marry. I can't compete with a love like this. As Ellis walked away. Elenore felt as if she was the one dying inside. Rubbing her belly and feeling Tasha inside moving around brought out all her motherly instincts. She called Johns Grandmother and had him go stay with her. Truth is, she was buying time so she could some up the courage to break Ellis's leaving to him. The first time they argued John had gotten so angry in a way Elenore had never seen. He wanted Ellis to be his dad. Now, with things as they are, Elenore wondered herself if she would ever remarry again. Squeezing more tears out, she closed her eyes and tried to take a nap. Mandie had been there for her and Helped her. She comforted her. She let her cry out her sorrow in her arms at night before exhaustion would bring her to sleep. They had become closer than ever before. Especially as the last few weeks, having Tasha inside her, threw all her hormones out of balance.  
On Romulas, Elenore would be heralded as a hero. No one has ever volunteered her body to hold the child of another. Her heart was broken. Her body still ached for the feel of Ellis lying upon her and inside her driving their passions on. All she knew was Ellis transferred somewhere. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Elenore had pushed Ellis away in the chambers on galactic television and in front of other's, who knew they were engaged. Some started rumors that Elenore was in love with Rachalla. That hurt him deeply and embarrassed him in front of his coworkers and friends. So he transferred and moved out. He left a note saying ask Robert where I am when you decide which you want. Embarrassed and humiliated, Ellis couldn't stay listening to the tong waging of his coworkers..  
In Roberts's office they all sat down and talked. Robert said giving Rachalla that award was an incredible honor. Sam said I wish I could do more. The investigation and exposure of Goroff was one nearly fatal risk. I swear Robert when she went down, my heart screamed louder than my voice. I thought she was dead for sure. Janet and I was just this side of going into a full panic.  
Elenore totally lost it. Hows Ellis? Robert said Ellis is a problem. He feels embarrassed and humiliated. He overheard a couple council members talking about wondering if she was more in love with Rachalla than him. That's why he left. Mandie said, she cries for him every night. I hold and comfort her all I can she lust lays there crying big tears in my arms. I've never seen a person so broken hearted.  
Quietly, so Rachalla and Frank could get some rest, Kat'Lin made her favorite butter biskets and loaded the tray while waiting on her oven to warm up. Walking over to the cloth bag she had with her she pulled out the container Of what was supposed to be the days lunch but will now become dinner. Robert walked out checking on the couple and went to see about Kat'Lin. Janet and Sam followed. Mandie went back to the guest room to check on Elenore. Kat'Lin gave her husband a smooch she whispered and pointed to Rachalla and said watch this. Smiling, she opened the container. Seconds later Rachalla groggily woke up lifting her head slightly. She sleepily said, I sure smelled that. Smells almost as good as my husband here. Unbuttoning his shirt she rubbed her nose on his chest then she said well... maybe not and laid her head back down on his chest and dosed back off to sleep. Everybody snickered...

**A Sisters Love Chap Sixteen / Segment Four:**  
(Love starts to Heal)  
A few hours later... Dinner was made, rewarmed, and served in the dining room. Mandie and Robert gently woke the sleeping lovers. Yawning and stretching they stirred back to life. Rachalla looked at her husband and her eyes illumined. His eyes sparkled and they smooched.  
Two races, from two different worlds had found each other and fit together as if born to each other. Frank slid out from behind her and stood so he could help her to stand. Looking up at him she had a memory flash. She smiled and blushed looking away. Frank asked remember something?  
Rachalla whispered I remember looking up at you and we were in the shower doing something that made you real happy. Frank blushed and shushed her and smiled broadly.. As she stood he whispered in her ear, "Maybe later" Then Rachalla blushed and turned red. Hand in hand grinning at each other as two young first time lovers do, They walked to the dinning room. Everybody took a seat Frank held Rachallas seat for her Then Mandie and lastly Elenore before taking his.  
He buttoned his shirt as he sat. Rachalla grinned. Mandie asked, Remember something? Rachalla blushed and said yes but it's not something I can share at the table. She shot her mother a mental picture and Mandie immediately face palmed and blushed deep red. Robert could read her face and started snickering Frank started blushing and snickering.  
Elenore smiled but stayed quiet Tasha rolled around and kicked. Elenore rubbed her belly saying hold on the food is coming. Everybody said nothing but stared at Elenore. She looked down and said this is going to get majorly weird isn't it.  
Rachalla rubbed her shoulder and said maybe a little at first. Just know that everybody here in this room loves you very much. Robert said Here-Here well said Ray-Ray.. Rachalla looked puzzled as she ate. Ray-Ray? Robert asked you don't remember? You grew up with that nickname. Rachalla said I remember some nicknames I gave you that weren't so nice. I'm sorry about that. Mandie said Oh and gave Robert a questioning look. Robert blushed a bit and said just some growing pains. Mandie looked back at Rachalla she said bad words. Even in our language. Mandie snickered. Rachalla said Their was one really long string of bad words.  
You must have made me really angry that day. Robert smiled and said Ok,Ok enough of that. What matters is you grew up into a wonderful woman. Frank grinned wickedly and said sure did. Mandie snickered, Kat'Lin snickered. Elenore stayed quiet and ate. Rachalla looked over to Kat'Lin and said thank you for this wonderful meal. You can't believe what food taste like in the hospital. I bit into something that looked and smelled just like a piece of fried chicken.  
It tasted like I bit into a wad of sand. Father I'm convinced, If a person stays in the hospital long enough, the food will kill them. Robert snickered and said Agreed. Mandie raised her eyebrows she said "Father"? Rachalla asked did I say wrong? Robert wiped his mouth and said It's a human nickname all the students use with me. Many would come to us pretty battered with some really nasty things in life and I would go and spend some time just holding and talking to them.  
Robert said for a long time, I had to hold you till you fell asleep. Anyway, the children took to calling me father and the name stuck. Kat'Lin said I work with the young flyers three times a week. Many still call me mother. Smiling and rubbing her stomach Kat'Lin now I'm going to be one for real. Elenore stood and said excuse me please. Thank you for the dinner and she walked briskly out and back to the guest room. Sat down on the bed and started crying. Mandie said, I know that look everybody please stay here.  
Rachalla stood to follow Mandie said Please don't. Just stay. I can take care of this. Slowly and with many doubts, Rachalla sat back down. Mandie followed Elenore and she sat down on the bed and held her as she cried. She said when this baby is born. It will be Rachalla's. What does that make me? Mandie hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss and said it makes you greatly loved. Rachalla asked Father, Something is very wrong. Tell me and be true about it . Robert looked at Frank and Kat'Lin then looking back at Rachalla he said while you were out. A great many things happened. Elenore lost it when you went down. She thought you were dead. A great many thought the same. Ellis came over to comfort her. She shoved him away and screamed at him in front of the council and on Galactic Broad Wave. Everybody saw. Many started saying Elenore was more in love with you than Ellis. He was humiliated. Then when Elenore stepped in to hold your baby, He became angry. They argued and she pushed him away and He took his ring and ended the engagement and moved away. Rachalla was in total shock. She asked and John? Robert said she had me contact his grandmother and make arraignments for him to live with her for a while. Rachalla leaned back and closed her eyes shaking her head she said over and over again, No,No,No,No,No. This is wrong, This is all wrong!  
Don't you see all this this is all Wrong ! They are ,Looking inward inside her mind she said They are... Mated, A Pair, lightly hitting her head she grumbled what is the word.. Straining she suddenly thought of it she said They are soulmates. Born and meant for each other. This is all wrong. Rachalla stood and walked out through the living room and opened the sliding door and ran out to the Fire pit and Face palmed. She sat down on the bench and started to cry. Frank stood and said she is my wife, I will handle this. Sam and Janet looked at each other Sam said maybe we better go. Robert said please stay.  
This was bound to happen. I raised her. In some ways she is like the young child she was, but she's not. She is a grown woman and life has slapped her down hard this time. I want so bad to walk out there and scoop her up in my arms and hold her but that's my sons job now and I have to let go. Kat'Lin reached and rubbed his arm she said you love her it's natural to want these things. Robert said but for love to heal her it must now come from him...  
Mandy got Elenore calmed and walked out. She saw the look on Roberts face and said Damn you told her. I thought we'd have more time. Robert stood behind Mandie and rested his hands on her shoulders as she looked out the door at Frank and Rachalla. Robert said we did all we could do. It's up to Frank now...

**A Sisters Love Chap Seventeen / Segment One:**  
(Hard Truth)  
Elenore got up and walked back over to the doorway to apologize for being a disruption and upsetting everybody. She saw the look on Roberts and Mandies face. She looked around for Rachalla and saw her outside with Frank. She started for the door and said Aww Hell No !  
Robert started to say something but Elenore was blindingly fast. She was out the door and had it closed and didn't hear a thing. She said Hi baby, I guess you found out some things. Elenore sat down and said I need to say something. Frank you need to hear this just as bad as she does.  
All this, All that happened is in no way scrap or form, is your fault. I saw you go down when it happened. Everything inside of me was screaming. I fired on Goroff and put him down as quick as I could. Ray-Ray, I ran over screaming. You didn't move. Everybody thought you were dead. Frank lost it. I lost it. Ellis was well meaning but I screamed at him. The council was rushed out under heavy guard They didn't see the med techs trank me or Frank. I was fighting the meds and I screamed and shoved Ellis away. Everybody saw. It wasn't his or your fault. I just got my sister and I thought Goroff killed her. I wanted to vaporize him myself but Robert restrained me and deactivated my hand blaster. Sam and Janet very nearly lost it themselves. We beamed you straight to the hospital just as soon as the rescue med techs had you restrained and immobilized. I embarrassed Ellis. I didn't mean too. We all love you so much, but it's only a moons cast shadow compared to Franks love for you. He was tranked and sent home. He hardly slept for weeks. They kept him on anti anxiety med's.  
They almost put me on them when Dr Bahshir came and said, Come with me. Come now. He said you were dying and I had only minuets to decide weather to act as host for your child or not. Their was no time for talk, debate, or even a decent moments of thought. So I said yes. It pushed Ellis too far. He got angry that I didn't ask him. I tried to tell him I had only minuets to decide. I told him but he just fumed and told me to make up my mind.  
Weather to love him or you. I love you both, but each in very different ways. It was his choice not mine. I have been crying ever since he left. Ask your mom. She has been trying desperately trying to comfort me.

To calm me so the baby wouldn't go into distress. I'm going to see him soon. I can't stand being away from him any longer.  
Ray-Ray, Your husband loves you so much and we were all scared of losing you. Rachalla looked in Frank's eyes He was in near tears as Rachalla hugged him hard and gave him a very passionate kiss. They both got up and walked back in. Frank held up his hand to Robert and they both walked back to their home.  
Frank introduced her to her son. Mandie knocked just to check in on her. Seeing them all together on the floor of the play room stacking blocks Mandie knew she was in good hands. Robert stepped up and Kat'Lin was watching from behind him. They played and knocked down a tall stack.  
Jaden giggled and clapped his hands then he crawled over into Rachallas lap, climbed up to stand in her lap and hug her. It was a magical site as she closed her eyes and gently hugged her baby. Everybody was near tears when Jaden said "Mommy" and hugged Rachalla. Everybody fell silent Rachalla's heart froze for a second and then she was filled with pure joy. Her eyes bio luminessed super bright green.  
She sat there and shook holding her son. Frank almost passed out. Grinning like a proud papa he looked up at his father. Beaming with love himself, He said now you know what all fathers know and everything will change. Mandies eyes were dripping on the floor. She whispered to her daughter, now you know how it really feels to be a mommy. Everything will be different now. You will remember this moment forever. Just like I do when you said "Mommy" to me for the first time.  
Everybody backed out and went back down the hall. Robert saw Elenore still outside at the fire pit. She was face palmed and all red faced with tears. Robert ran out and held her with great love. Elenore said call Ellis. Tell him I decided. Tell him I want him. Get him here and marry us. No more waiting. I can't stand to be without him anymore. Robert held Elenore gently rocking her as she cried.

**A Sisters Love Chap Seventeen / Segment Two:**  
(Remembering)  
Right before she left to follow Robert and the rest Mandie turned back and saw the two staring deeply at each other she slipped away quietly and went to Robert and Sam and gave both a great big hug. She said, I just saw it. right after everybody left. I turned back for just a moment and I saw it. Sam asked saw what? Mandie said in Romulan "Krandalie" struggling in her mind for the human word but Robert beat her to it He said "Recognition"  
Mandie said your Romulan has improved. Robert snickered, he said I had to for self preservation. I had to know when she was cursing me. Mandie laughed a big belly laugh. She said I'll bet that was often. Sam and Janet laughed. Mandie said I saw it in her eyes she is remembering. Robert I have got to contact my husband and tell him what's happened. Robert said use my private office all you want.  
Back in the play room they laughed and Jaden laughed with them. The Nanny came out of the bathroom greatly revealed telling Frank thanks for that. I couldn't wait a moment longer. Frank introduced her to Rachalla. She gave her a warm hug and said thank you for loving our child. I smell it all over you and on him too. Jaden crawled out of his mothers lap and crawled over to the Nanny and hugged her Then he went after the blocks again as the Nanny played with him. Rachalla watched and her eyes were shimmering with great love.  
The Nanny said I know that look. She said why do you two go do some playing yourselves. Rachalla stared at Frank for a long moment she stood and said good idea. Reaching for her Frank she grinned wickedly and said come with me. They went in the far back where their bedroom was he said we don't have to if you don't want to or don't feel right about it. Smiling she pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. She pulled him by the hand into the shower and turned on the steam. Rachalla closed the steam door and said no more talking. Just come here and kiss me.  
It wasn't long and their clothes were soaked between the steam and the sweat. One by one they slowly stripped each other.

Rachalla ripped the front of his shirt the buttons cascaded all over bouncing on the tile floor. Pressing her nose on his chest she smelled him and her mind began to fog as thickly as the shower steam. Frank grabbed her shirt by the waist and one fell swoop he pulled everything up over her head He kissed and nibbled on her shoulder his hands holding her breasts as they swelled to his touch. For Rachalla the touch felt like fire from her head to her toes. Frank eased her down to the tile floor and kissing his way down from her lips she bit them a little and arched her back as his hands went around her waist He kissed his way down further as he unbuttoned her pants. Grabbing everything Pants underwear and all he pulled them down and continued his kissing torment till he found her spot and she closed her eyes arched again and moaned loudly.

Frank pulled off her shoes and wad of pants and other clothing and looked at his wife laying on the bathroom floor completely naked before him. She looked up at him and raised up to undo his pants and without thinking did what she remembered. Frank was moaning soon after. Both helped each other to stand.

Franks clothes went flying and he stood before his wife naked and wanting very much to unite with her. She smiled and they played as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Frank took the soap and Rachalla leaned her naked butt against him feeling his manhood slide between her legs He soaped up his hands and began to bathe her as he became more and more ready. His touch was driving her crazy she rubbed up against him driving him crazy. Finally she could stand no more and turned to face him. They walked together and joined as if born to each other. Rachalla was gasping and moaning each time he went deeper. They kissed so passionately both were gasping for air as their passions rose, crested and slowly subsided.

With each crest Rachalla felt the cascade of shimmering sparkles roll down from the top of her head filling every inch of her body inside. Her breasts swelled with passion her womanhood exploded all around where her Frank was The explosion was eclipsed by the explosion of her Frank inside her. She stood there grinding herself against him driving him on ever deeper not only into her body but her soul as well. They kissed with great passion. Both were breathing hard as each wanted more of the other. Rachalla knelt down and pleased Frank again. After, he scooped her up in his arms as she melted into him with her face plastered almost flat to his chest.

He took his wife to their bed where even soaking wet with sweat and passion they laid down on the sheets and took each other into their personal Sparkling galaxy of passions and moans. Mandie was in Roberts private office. The wall was thick but not that thick. All of a sudden while talking to her husband she said wait a second I hear something. She walked over to the wall and placed her ear against it. Instantly, she recognized the sounds and blushed. Ryack asked what is it. Blushing and giggling she looked at Ryack and said Ray-Ray and Frank are remembering their honeymoon again. Sticking her tong out she snickered Ryack said I envy the boy. Ryack said I sent you the diplomatic pouch with the letter and the medal.

She deserves much more than that. Mandie said when it comes I have a special arraignment for Elenore and she will get a lot more than just a medal. Ryack said what. Mandie said Her very own husband to do what our Frank is doing to our daughter. Both grinned wickedly. Ryack said I miss you my wife. Mandie said Things are progressing nicely here. I have but a few more things to handle. Then I will come home so you can ravish me at your leisure my lord, so long as I can do the same to you in return. Mandies eyes flashed. Ryack grinned wickedly and said agreed, My Queen. The transmission ended. Mandie walked out of Roberts office and started another private meeting with Janet and Sam, this time, to solve Elenore's problems...

**A Sisters Love Chap Seventeen / Segment Three:**  
(Love Shared).  
Robert sat outside with Elenore for a long time. The sun was going down soon and the last late afternoon heat of the desert was upon us. Sam and Janet were helping Mandie clear the table for Katlin as she covered the pot for rewarming for breakfast tomorrow. Mandie smiled as she brought her load of plates and bowls to the sink and began washing dishes. Kat'Lin cut her a sideways glance as she removed her robe of office and laid it on the sofa and went back to washing dishes. Kat'Lin said well there is a first. The Queen of all Romulas standing at a sink washing dishes as a common house wife.  
Mandie snickered, Back before all this Ryack and I maintained a small apartment of our very own. I would cook for him and occasionally, we could actually eat it. Kat'Lin cracked up as she was wiping down the bisket stove. Mandie smiled and said it was our own private little love nest.

I used to wash dishes stark naked and drive him crazy. Kat'Lin said I might just try that one day. Mandie cocked her head off to the left as she washed the dishes and said careful. Your husband might find another use for that sink of soap suds. Snickering Kat'Lin asked Oh Did your Ryack? Mandie blushed deep red snickering she said well let's just say one moment I was playing nasty girl with the soap suds and then all of a sudden I was seeing stars and finding it very hard to breathe. Kat'Lin doubled over and howled. Robert came in with Elenore and took her into the guest bedroom. He scooped the exhausted woman up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed to rest. He walked back out and pulled the door too. Walking over to the kitchen He poured himself a drink.  
Kat'Lin said not too much of that stuff.

You know how it makes you. Robert snickered and said you never complained before. Kat'Lin said this is Our babies first full day back home. We are going to need our rest to help her all we can. Robert snickered after what I heard outside from Elenore I would tend to agree. Mandie kept washing and rinsing and said I have a plan for Elenore. Just worked it out with Sam and Janet right before they left and beamed away. Tomorrow will be a day where many wrongs are going to be set right.  
Robert asked what have you ladies cooked up this time? Oh wait on the other hand maybe its best I don't know. Robert I want you to call Ellis first thing in the morning. Tell him to beam directly to your office and wait there. Then take Rachalla and Elenore to a flight certification down at the atrium for Rachalla and Elenore to fly again. Keep them down there. I will beep you on my communicator when I'm done. Ellis and I need to have a long private talk. I promise I won't hurt him but he needs his stubborn eyes opened like I needed mine when Iron Eagle helped me..

**A Sisters Love Chap Seventeen / Segment Four:**  
(Setting things right)  
The next morning was the second day since Rachalla came home, Things began to settle, but not like before. Kat'Lin woke up for her early morning ritual. But this morning she smelled coffee. Slipping out she peaked down the hall and somebody was up mumbling and milling around in the kitchen. She slipped into her robe and walked down the hall to find Mandie fusing about in the kitchen. Smiling and yawning, she said you're up early.  
Walking over to the counter stool. Mandie said I couldn't sleep till very late. I rarely ever do when I'm about to tackle a mission of great importance. Mandie poured Kat'Lin and her a cup of coffee. She sat beside her and said You were right. I was hiding like a coward. When Ryack and I got back together my whole world was shaken and then everything was made right again.  
When Rachalla got shot hers and my world was up ended yet again. Poor Elenore, I don't think she can live without her Ellis for very much longer. She said, Kat'Lin I don't know about "Human" relationships. Kat'Lin said yes you do. It's all around you. It's been all around you. She took a sip and said Mandie, I know, about you and Sam. I can smell it all over you when you two look at each other. A long time ago I shared a great love with a woman.  
Learned and experienced things that changed me forever She chose Frank and now they are far more than simply mated lovers. I made my choice to reach out for love when I sat down on that sofa in Robert's office and told him how I felt. I knew you had made a choice between Sam and Ryack and it hurt. But Rachalla will always be making choices.  
They won't always be the right ones. But all of us will help her all we can. Soon, Elenore will need to do with Ellis what you had to do with Ryack. She must make her choice.

She did already once with the single greatest act of love I have ever seen any human do when she stepped up and became host to Rachalla's child. In that instant she linked herself to all of us forever. Mandie, it will be hard on Elenore when she gives birth and must place that child in Rachalla's hands.  
They will share a bond of love unlike any other forever. She will need all the help she can get. Behind them the shuffle of footsteps was heard. Mandie turned around and saw her daughter holding the wall trying to find her way to the coffee she smelled Mandie snickered and ran over and gave her daughter a big hug Rachalla's eyes were shimmering bright green. She felt her mother's chin against hers and quickly gave her a passionate kiss.  
Mandie froze completely stunned and taken off guard. Rachalla whispered I love you momma. Mandie gave her a small kiss back saying I love you my daughter. Kat'Lin watched as Mother and daughter hugged and held each other for a long time.  
Kat'Lin came over and helped Mother and daughter to the sofa. Grinning, she said you my little one are very drunk. Rachalla stuck her tong out and grinned wickedly and said Yep. Love drunk is fun. Snickering as Mandie held her, she said I see you and Frank remembered a few things. She sighed and rested her head on Mandie and said we remembered a whole lot of things. Kat'Lin walked over with three pills and a cup of coffee. She said Good morning baby.  
It's time for your meds so you can face the day. Rachalla reached and felt for her hand and took the pills and swallowed some coffee.. Just then the oven dinged. Kat'Lin asked you baking something? Mandie said, I can cook too. Mostly with a replicator but I do know how to make biskets. Kat'Lin rested her hands on her hips and her robe started to slide open. She blushed and pulled it closed. Grinning, Mandie said I see why Robert smiles so much. Kat'Lin cut her a dirty look and put on her oven mits and pulled out the trays. She said these smell good. What did you do different? Mandie said My secret. Rachalla said I smell sugar and cinnamon.  
Snickering Mandie said I should have known that nose of yours would rat me out. Kat'Lin took a bite of a hot bisket and drank some coffee to cool it down. She turned and said Alright now I'm officially mad. These are better...

**A Sisters Love Chap Eighteen / Segment One:**  
(Differences)  
Mandie snickered, Kat'Lin said not funny woman. Mandie helped Rachalla stretch out on the sofa and covered her with the shawl. She walked over and scooped up a hot bisket and grabbed a plate. She looked back and saw Rachalla was sound asleep again. Snickering Mandie said poor thing must have worn herself out. Giving Kat'Lin a wicked look she asked Wonder what Frank looks like. Both ladies giggled. Kat'Lin said ok how did you get all that to hold together in the mix? Mandie said I added an extra egg. I read your recipe in that book on the counter and thought; it was so close to the ones I used to make for Ellen when she was a child, I thought I'd give it a try.  
Smiling to herself she said nice to know I still have the touch. Kat'Lin asked I take it this kissing thing is new. Looking back at Rachalla she said, with her, yes. I wasn't here to do my duty and teach her. On Romulas when a child comes of age, it's the mother's duty to train her in the arts of sexual relations.  
How to be affectionate, feminine and subtle ways of expressing desires, then finally the copulation itself. Sometimes the roles of Mother and lover get confused so we maintain strict lessons in who is what in the family. We do kiss to show affection and love just like you and Robert do. We are raised and taught to be proud of our bodies and what pleasures they can bring for our mates and ourselves. Rachalla had to discover on her own.  
This being affectionate is mainly her showing me the love she has missed. I must admit Robert has done an excellent job in raising her. I know it couldn't have been easy with no wife around. Looking at Kat'Lin she asked has she kissed you? Kat'Lin blushed, Yes a few times but only recently Looking down at her bisket, Mandie said then I guess in some ways you have assumed the role of mother now.  
Kat'Lin laid her hand down on Mandies and said you know I love her. I can smell emotions too. I could never replace you. Nor will I ever try. Mandie held her hand smelling it she said your hand is soft and warm. Most Trill are cold to the touch naturally. Back long ago, I would be interested in you myself. I guess as I get older, things start to get different.  
Kat'Lin said I admit I feel the urges now and then but not like before. Every once and a while some young spotted treasure would smell me and give me the look, but since Robert everything has changed. Maybe as we get older we start to let go of the past and change. Mandie said maybe so. I've been holding Elenore as she sleeps to calm her and even though we played on Aquadria, things have changed for the both of us.  
I miss my Ryack and can't wait till I get home. When I was hiding I used a companion to dull my senses and made love to her every night. Remember she was with me before? Kat'Lin said Oh yes, I thought something was different. I don't smell her on you anymore Mandie said she harbored great love for her ex-husband but couldn't give him a child. I had her blood cleaned and gave her back to him. They had a baby girl about three months ago. Last I heard they were remarried and deliriously in love with each other. Makes for some lonely times though. I used to go to Trill and hook up with a couple of the bathers but even that seems far away now.  
I guess I am changing. This man Rachalla calls wise one. We met and talked and I had to learn to get past myself to find myself. Kat'Lin looked puzzled. Mandie said Right I was confused too at first. I knew what I had and what I wanted. So I had to make a choice. Let go a piece of myself to find myself. Sure enough he was right. Mandie asked he knows she is back but hasn't been around. Kat'Lin said Robert asked him to stay away for a short while to let her find her way and rest some. Mandie asked I need to talk to this Ellis fellow. Anything you can tell me about him? Kat'Lin said his love for her is intense. I can smell him on her and Her on him till all this happened now.

I only smell her and sadness. She took a sip of her coffee and said If you talk to him. Be honest with him. I think his first wife wasn't and that marriage ended badly. He says its ancient history but the wounds and scars still affect him. Especially issues about trust.  
Kat'Lin looked back at Rachalla and asked what is this thing about being "Love Drunk" Mandie snickered, she said, when we Romulan's are over stimulated our hormones flood the bloodstream. The effect is a temporary high and at times blindness. It usually only lasts a couple of hours. Mandie said its good she sleeps it off then and she will be ready to go with Robert and get rec-certified for flying again. Mandie said while they are gone I will speak to Ellis alone. Kat'Lin asked do you know what you want to say? Mandie said some. Mainly the truth. I hope I can open his eyes as Iron Eagle opened mine. May the spirits help me..

**A Sisters Love Chap Eighteen / Segment Two:**  
(Stepping Up)  
Rachalla started to stir and Poor Frank came stumbling down the hall. Her eyes flashed and she said Husband why are you up its early. The poor man had his robe on inside out and his hair in at least four different directions. One eye open and the other still closed and filled with sleep. Mandie and Kat'Lin were Snickering.  
Frank mumbled the bed got cold. She stood up and went to hug him.  
Shushing him Rachalla said we better go back inside and get cleaned up. Come husband I'll give you a bath. Frank smiled a crooked wicked smile and said I'd like that. They both stumbled arm in arm back down the hall way.  
Mandie looked at Kat'Lin and both fell out laughing their asses off Kat'Lin was doubled over the bisket table. Poor Mandie rolled on the floor. She was gasping for air and said To Kat'Lin. That poor boy is going to be sore for weeks. He looks like she ran him through a hurricane. Kat'Lin Howled at that one.  
Robert came walking out and said whats all this noise about. Kat'Lin said, Rachalla went through your son like a whirlwind last night. Mandie said you should have seen it. They were so cute together. Kat'Lin said she took him back to give him a bath. He is a total wreck. Robert snickered.  
I always taught them both if you have a job do it right the first time. Mandie howled She did that all right. She's a pure blood Jaden for sure. She tore him up. Everybody laughed. Kat'Lin served him a bisket and a cup of coffee. He took a bite and said Damn! These are good honey. Mandie got up and sashayed over and gave Robert a sideways hug saying well thank you honey. Kat'Lin laughed and pointed at Mandie.  
She made them, not me. and I'm pissed. These are better than mine. Robert said well they are different and do taste good but not better than yours. Kat'Lin walked over and gave him a smooch Mandie went back to her bisket and coffee and said spoken like a wise husband. Kat'Lin gave her an evil look.  
After sharing some more conversation and Coffee Both Rachalla and Frank finally came back out dressed in their uniforms. Still snickering Mandie chided Frank. Feeling a little sore there Frank?  
Smiling he dreamily stared at Rachalla and said some. Robert asked you too get things all worked out last night. Rachalla looked at Robert and her eyes shimmered. Snickering, Robert said guess so. Robert said well today its certification day. You're grounded to the atrium till you can pass muster young lady. And till the doctors give final clearance you are wearing a helmet. Rachalla said understood father. Frank bit into a bisket and said these are terrific. Rachalla bit and said Wow! Mandie grinned and did a small fist pump saying Yes!. I made these many years ago for Ellen when she was young. Rachalla was stunned. You Cooked!. Snarling she said some things I can still cook. Kat'Lin went and got another and said damn! these are good.

Mandie beamed with pride. Rachalla said I asked if you cook for father once he said you started a small fire in the kitchen. Everybody howled and Mandie blushed. She said thanks daughter. I wish you had forgotten that memory. Mandie grumbled below her breath I'm going to kill him over that one.

**A Sisters Love Chap Eighteen / Segment Three**:  
(Corrections)  
Robert said I need you to go get Elenore up she needs to get breakfast and get ready to help Frank during the Nude weigh in. Mandie said ok and started for her room and stopped she said the WHAT !. Robert said its all part of the mathmatics and science of flying. Her anti gravity belt must be calibrated down to the Quarter ounce so everybody is weighed in naked. Relax Mandie. Nothing kinky is going on, except for maybe last night. We have rules about such things. Not even the trainers are allowed during weigh ins. With Rachalla and Elenore naked I can't walk in and sign the papers.  
Robert continued, I used to have Janet to do all this she was third in command Just under Rachalla. Now Elenore is. I hope she is up to it. She really needs to start pulling things together. Mandie went and nudged Elenore awake. Mandie said it's time to get up. You need to eat something and you need to stay with Rachalla today while she gets re-certified for flight. Elenore shook her head. She said thanks for last night.  
Mandie said, Listen while you are down at the atrium keep Rachalla busy. If you certify and go out take her out on a long flight. The President and I have a special award ceremony planned for the late afternoon council meeting. I'll set out your dress uniform so you can look your best. Elenore sat up and Mandie sat down on the bed. Before she could react, Elenore leaned over and kissed Mandie. She whispered, I still remember Aquadria. I wasn't high all the time we were together. I will love you all my life.  
She hugged Mandie and the realization shook her. Mandie hugged back and said I love you too. We are all family now. So scoot girl and get some breakfast. I made the biskets this time and everybody loves them. Elenore went out and was happy to see Rachalla in such a good mood. Snickering Elenore whispered you got you some frank last night didn't you. Blushing Rachalla said I got a whole lot of Frank last night. Rachalla looked down and placed her hand on Elenores belly. She barely had a pooch but she felt her daughter roll around at her touch.

She whispered think she knows? Elenore said I'm sure she knows. Robert pulled Frank over to give him some instructions. He said listen, things have been bad around here for a while, but she is back. How much of her is back we don't know yet. I know you love her. We all do. But I need you to be honest on this checkout. If she asks questions answer them, but do not help her. She must do all this on her own. Love won't keep her alive out there in the desert winds. If she can do it, great. If she can't, we can try later. Be honest in this appraisal. Elenore you back him up and Frank, pull one of the trainer helmets. She does not get off the ground without one on.

Frank said understood Sir. Elenore, You're third in command now. You have been for a while but after today, it will be official. Janet's resignation papers are in my office. I will miss her but I understand about her and Sam. So get cleaned up and met Frank down at the Atrium. I have some office work to do and then I will meet all of you down there. Frank said, we will wait here.

Elenore said I'll be dressed in a few minutes. Mandie you were right these biskets are good. Kat'Lin grumbled and put the last tray in the warmer. Mandie snickered.. a few minutes later Elenore was ready and said lets go. Frank stuck his head inside the door and said they were on their way. Robert said ok son. Remember what I said. Be honest. Even if it hurts her feelings. Frank said yes sir. Robert said oh by the way your old uniform still looks good on you. Frank said thanks but don't get any ideas. Robert put in a call to Ellis and said for him to beam to his private office.

He had news about Elenore. Mandie went and changed into her Romulan uniform with her robe of state on. Kat'Lin saw and said this talk looks like its going to be pretty serious. Mandy looked down and Kat'Lin could smell her nervousness. She stepped over and gave Mandie a warm hug. She whispered it's ok. Mandie said I hope so. I've never done this before this is more serious than I ever have dealt with before. Wish me luck. Kat'Lin said I will stay in the kitchen Good Luck..

**A Sisters Love Chap Eighteen / Segment Four:**  
(The Talk)  
Mandie let Kat'Lin go and she went to the kitchen. She stepped over into Roberts's office. He looked up and said here is the diplomatic pouch. It just arrived by transport a moment ago. Robert stood and asked do you know what you are going to tell him? Mandie said the truth. As for the rest I haven't a clue I pray the spirits will guide me. Robert said I think they will. He said these papers here are copies of Elenore's adoption and this document is Janet's resignation.  
Its going to be ruff without her but as she said here in her document, she had to follow her heart. Robert said I don't know if it will help but maybe you should follow yours. The transport chime sounded and Robert used his remote to allow the Transport.. He stood and Mandie stood by his side holding the diplomatic pouch. Ellis said good morning. Robert came over and shook his hand as he stepped down. Ellis asked is Elenore available?  
Robert said she is finishing up with the weigh in part of Rachallas re-certification. She must weigh in naked for the calibration to be accurate and Janet resigned. Elenore will be handling her tasks till further notice. I am to meet them down at the atrium and escort them back up here. You on the other hand have another meeting. The Queen here has some things to tell you beforehand so have a seat and listen. I will be right back.  
Robert walked out and Mandie was left alone. They stared at each other. Ellis said well this is awkward isn't it. Mandie set the pouch down on Roberts's desk. Ellis, I'm sorry about how all this played out. You are a good man who deserves the truth.  
On my world things are very different. But one thing remains the same. Once in a lifetime a woman finds that certain someone who is the love of her life.  
You probably heard, before Christmas I was in a serious argument and I left my husband. I hid my pregnancy from him. I hid myself from him. We had gotten very upset and said many hurtful things. But enough of my life. I know all this with the baby has upset you. It upset me too. Rachalla was dying. Unknown to any of us till they got her in the hospital. She had a hidden genetic tumor and it was spreading rapidly. When Rachalla went down she hit her head hard on the marble floor and ruptured an artery deep inside her Brain.  
Wiping tears she continued. The pressure alone was going to kill her. We had only moments to decide what to do. Her baby was healthy but it was pulling her down weakening her, drawing all her nutrients from her body. Elenore and I and Janet and Sam spent allot of time on Aquadria while they were being healed from their last mission.  
What you don't know is except for an aged Grandmother there was no one to care for John. So Robert adopted them both so John would be cared for and Elenore would be cared for while she healed up. Ellis she was shot four times. One round went into her brain. The Aquadrian's did all they could do and they fixed her. Mandie walked over and sat down beside Ellis.  
She said, Elenore told you all about Aquadria. So this is embarrassing, but I must tell you. She has been inconsolable since the day you walked out. I sleep with her to keep her calm so the baby won't go into distress. We don't do anything but hold each other. She has been crying herself to sleep every night. Ellis I can't say this as a queen. But, only as a mother. Mandie slid off the sofa and knelt down.

Ellis I'm sorry for you being embarrassed and humiliated. Elenore loves you with all her heart. So as Rachalla's mother I'm begging you to forgive Elenore. She saved my daughter's life on that mission and in the hospital. They both love each other but only as sisters not as lovers. On Aquadria, The Queen exudes a pheromone that humans have no resistance to. We Romulan's can but not for long. We all got high off of them and played. I swear she hasn't done this since she and all of us came back. Elenore is not in love with me or Rachalla. She never was. Elenore loves her new sister and lost control when she thought Goroff killed her. I did too. Frank completely lost it. The med techs had to trank all of us and take us all to the hospital. I think that's the part you didn't see. So I'm begging you to forgive and marry that woman today. Sam and I are all upset at how all this played out and want to help things a little.

Ellis said first, please get up and sit with me. I wanted to say I'm sorry for all the hell you and the family have been going through. I do want to marry her. I never stopped loving her. I got just so mad at all the people and what they were saying behind my back. And behind her back. I don't understand this thing you women do. You call it play. She called it sharing. I told her, I have no problem with this "Sharing" so long as it's kept discreet. And it's not just for me. I'm sure John has heard the news and when I was his age, well.. Ellis fidgeted, and got real quiet. Mandie smelled humiliation on him and softened her voice saying its ok, what happened? Ellis said many years ago things here on earth were very different too. My mother got involved in a scandal. My parents divorced, or so I was told. Later, I found out that my father took his own life.  
The children at school really grilled me over all of it. I don't want John to have to endure that kind of torment. His father shot himself in the basement of their old home. John and Elenore...found him.. John seems to have blanked it out, but Elenore still carry the scars. Looking away.. As I guess I still do myself. I'm really trying to understand. I even had friends that only liked women. I talked to them. Most were scared with past brutalities. I lost it when she shoved me away in the chambers. We argued in the hospital.  
I accused Elenore of being in love with Rachalla. I said many other bad and hurt full things about her and you and the whole mess. I'm sorry about all that. They hugged for a long time. Mandie finally pulled back and said during the afternoon session, all those tong wagers will be put to silence. Sam and I agreed to pull the classification and tell all about what happened.  
Then, if you are willing, we setting up a small wedding ceremony. She does not know any of this. She does not know we talked. What she is doing for my daughter is never been done on our world. I've only heard of it being done once before. And it was very hard on both peoples. Ellis I would like to invite you to come with Elenore and my daughter to stand before the Senate and be welcomed as part of our family. I spoke to my husband and he welcomes you to our home and our hearts.  
I promise after the council briefing this afternoon, nobody will ever doubt the love you two share. The excuse for her to be there is a special commendation and a promotion to third in command as Captain. She can't know any of this. When she comes in spend some time and talk with her. But don't tell her any of the wedding plans. Part of the reason we are doing all this is to stop the tong wagers, so they will never bother you again.  
Tell her you have to go back to work but you and all of us will have dinner some place special tonight. A large buffet is being prepared on board the Titan. By request of now Fleet Admiral Rachalla the Titan is her ship now.  
But your old boss already knows all about it and you need to do is get dressed up in your finest to purpose all over again. Ellis gave Mandie a big hug. He said I'm sorry for thinking bad of you. We really are much alike. Mandie said we are family. Every family has both good and bad times.  
Mandie said Ellis, my Rachalla has a long way to go to find her way back. Soon, I will have to go back home to help with my husband. She has good family and wonderful friends down here.  
I know she will be safe here on earth. Will you help keep an eye on her? Ellis smiled and said of course. Mandie said thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to signal Robert to bring her up here. Remember we didn't talk. Mandie closed her communicator and said, Robert said she is on her way. Moments later, she heard her stomping down the hall. Her and Ellis walked outside the door of Roberts office. Elenore ran into his arms and began kissing him madly her face was covered in tears she said over and over again I love you-I love you-I love you. Robert walked up and Elenore snapped to attention. Robert said we don't allow running through this place. She snapped to attention and said sorry sir. Robert said look I'm glad you too are getting back together.  
Ellis, I know all this is going to be weird for a long while. I'm always here if you want to talk. Now, you two go sit down and have some biskets. You know Ellis still is on duty. I have to release him in about an hour, to take back over and finish his shift. Elenore grinned wickedly and said I'm not hungry. Are you Ellis? He grinned wickedly and said not a bit. They both vanished back in the guest room and closed the door. Mandie looked over at Robert she smiled and her eyes shimmered. She walked over and said there was a time when I so wanted you to walk in that shower and take me. Whispering she said, their was a time when I wanted to do that to you. Why don't you take Kat'Lin and go have a long lunch . Kat'Lin rose up quickly and said good idea. You and Frank can tend to things for a little bit. She grinned and took Robert by his hand and disappeared back in their bedroom. Frank and Rachalla walked up. Mandie said you don't look too happy.

She said, I messed up.  
Frank said you passed everything except your landings and take off's Mandie said both of you sit down for a minute. Mandie went searching through the fridge and poured each some cold juice. She leaned over from the other side of the counter and said its ok honey for a first time back you did great. You have only been back a couple of days and you're just a little over a month from being in the hospital with serious brain surgery.  
So lighten up on yourself. Mandie snickered and said I'm sure you passed with flying colors last night. Rachalla blushed as she rested her head on Frank's chest. Frank snickered and said sure did. You wore me out. Mandie looked up and saw an glint and said no wonder. She walked over around the counter, over to the coffee table and picked up Rachalla's glasses. Forget these? Rachalla said aww shit. I need to concentrate more. Mandie said yes you do but this is an easy fix. We just need to make you some prescription goggles. Relax baby your better. Your home.  
Things like this will happen from time to time... so for now go take a long soak both of you. Queens orders. I need you both cleaned and ready in your best dress uniforms. Frank, this feels awkward but I must ask. Has she taken her pills and done her essentials? You two are being sexually active again. Rachalla said I took my pills this morning. Kat'Lin gave them to me. What is this essential?  
Mandie blushed and all of a sudden, Rachalla knew what she was saying and turned beet red and said Mother! How can you even ask such a thing?  
Frank said I'll help her. Mandie let out a long breath of relief saying good. Turning back to Rachalla she said, I'm sorry baby but you two must be extra careful. Your womb was Elenore's It was healthy and you can still have a baby with it. So be careful. Soon I am going to have to go home. Frank said, I will help her in all things now. Mandie said Thank you Frank. My daughter married well when she found you. We are all expected at the council chambers this afternoon. So scoot you two and get cleaned up. And this time, she held up Rachalla's glasses and said don't forget these...

**A Sisters Love Chap Nineteen / Segment One:**  
(Council Meeting)  
It was almost two hours later but Ellis shimmered away to take care of his part of the council surprises this afternoon. Rachalla and Frank were almost dressed and Ready. Robert and Kat'Lin sat quietly snacking on a couple biskets snickering at each other like a couple of school girls. Kat'Lins belly pooch was growing. The doctor said the baby is fine.  
Robert felt like his whole life had just been handed back to him to do all over. Kat'Lin was giddy, surprised and terrified all at once.  
Elenore bit her lip and moan at the memories newly swimming around in her head. She pulled the sheets and Mandie snickered. The whole room smelled of Ellis. She must have pinned him against every wall in the room. Mandie knew today would be one for the record books.  
Star Fleets fores into the past have been a closely guarded secret. Especially with their new Ion powered time ship. Robert looked behind himself to see Rachalla all blushed wearing her glasses both wore their best dress uniforms. Her new Fleet Admiral pins glittered in the room lights. Frank wore his "Wind Rider" dress uniform.  
Today was a proud day for Rachalla. It would be her first public show without any bandages. She could hear now and see out of her right eye. Robert was proud. Rachalla was not his daughter but he raised her as his and it showed. Her uniform was pristine. And Robert noticed something new. She had combed her hair differently this time and uncovered her pointed Romulan ears. Mandie noticed and said you look stunning. Elenore walked out and everybody noticed the glow.  
She blushed and said well lets go. They all boarded the shuttle. and took off for San Francisco. Flying out over the bay, Robert turned the controls over to Rachalla she smiled as perimeter security flew over and requested identification.  
She called back Security this is Shuttle 959239 out of "Wind Rider" Base requesting clearance. Security called back we have you on our guest list and cleared for entry. Follow my escort to landing pad 6 West. Robert said I'll take over now. He followed the Security shuttle to Pad 6 West and guided her down to a soft landing.  
Rachalla smiled at Robert. She said, it felt good being at the controls again. Robert said, Remember small steps and soon it will all come back. We waited till security walked over and then Robert opened the hatch. A guard offered his hand to Rachalla, saying Madam Ambassador. Robert stepped out on his side and offered his hand to Kat'Lin he whispered, "My Queen".  
Mandie sat back acting miffed and said well now I know where I stand in this family. Rachalla snickered. She bent down and looked inside the shuttle and said, Yep, you're my mother and I love you. Mandie blushed at the public display of affection.  
Frank offered his hand and whispered and you cook some damn good biskets too. Mandie almost fell back in her seat laughing so hard. When she got out of the shuttle she gave Frank a hug and said thanks I needed that laugh. The guards escorted the group through the entrance and past the first line of security but were stopped and waned at the second. The officer said sorry Queen Jaden. The Presidents orders "Everybody gets checked". Only slightly miffed, Mandie said a wise precaution in light of recent events. Looking in front she saw Rachalla react and visibly cringed. She quickened her step to catch up with her. Even in her Federation uniform she looked very much uncomfortable. Mandie rubbed her back and asked, You ok baby?  
Rachalla shook her head and said no. Sometimes the memory's get to me. Frank stepped up and held her hand. He gave it a squeeze to reassure her. Mandie did too. Just before they walked through to the council chamber, she gave her daughter a quick reassuring kiss and said you will be fine. The lights were bright and the cameras warming up.

The President was conferring with the senior council members as we all waited. She turned and saw us as we were ushered to our seats. She gave Robert a quick wink. Off to her left a table was rolled out and then the wheels were locked. It was covered in the blue flag of the Federation. Robert whispered to Kat'Lin this is going to be an event. The gavel sounded and all grew quiet. Many Federation Admirals were in attendance. President Hayley stood and took a moment to order her emotions. Janet stood close by ready to lend assistance. President Hayley began. This day will be marked in council history as one of some very significant events.  
Mostly concerning the wild unsubstantiated rumors that have been floating all around the council and in the media.. Because of the death of President-Elect Anton Goroff, my occupation of this office has been extended. I have here a document signed by Mr. Goroff's vice president resigning his office and formally stating his desire not to run for the office of the presidency. I am left with no choice but to continue until a replacement candidate can be voted for and lawfully placed to fill this office. This office and that desk and chair cannot be left empty.  
I must say however after the near lethal events that has transpired in this chamber, I am sore tempted to resign and walk away right now. The council started murmuring and Sam used her gavel for silence. Sam continued, Good people of great honor and character have been slandered and talked about behind their backs. That ends today. The chair recognizes the esteemed Queen of Romulas and her Ambassador, Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman. Also will Commander Elenore Holloman please step forward. As the group of people formed up Fleet Admiral Robert Holloman formed up right along with them. An honor guard slowly marched out and one took one end of the flag draped table and the other marched around took the other side. President Hayley marched down and faced the table. She gave the order, "Orders Up" The guards gently lifted the flag and side stepped, and folded the flag and one guard took it and marched over presenting it to the President.  
She took it and held it close.

Standing in front of the table she said this day is a mixed one of both blessings and good buys. She sat the Flag down and picked up the folded captains uniform and said Captain Janet Stedman rise and step forth. In her civilian clothes Janet marched up and Sam handed her the folded uniform. President Hayley said Commander Elenore Holloman step forward. Commander, you are hereby ordered to take and resume third in command of the "Wind Rider" college and base and as a consequence of this new duty station, you are to be promoted in rank to Captain. Janet turned a 180 degree and presented the uniform to Admiral Robert Holloman. She said, With a heart mixed with joy and sadness I formally resign my commission both with the Federation and with the "Wind Riders" Robert said you have served me well Captain. It is also with a mixed heart of pride and sadness that I accept your resignation and wish you well in your upcoming marriage and also the upcoming joyous birth of your child. I re-leave you of duty. Captain. Janace handed the folded uniform over into Robert's hands and stepped back saluting she said I stand re-leaved. She said it has been an honor serving by your side and learning from your teachings.

Robert said the honor was mine. Janet turned to her left and marched back to her seat. Turning again. She sat down. Robert said Commander Elenore Holloman step forth. As she marched up, Robert turned a 180 degree and faced her. Holding out the folded uniform he said, Commander, from this day forward, Per the Presidents orders, I charge you with the responsibility of third in command of the "Wind Riders". She accepted the uniform and said aloud I accept the responsibility. President Hayley said remain standing Captain. Admiral Holloman you may be seated.  
Robert turned and marched off back to his seat. The president said. Most people would run from danger.

Your entire career has been one of running toward danger. In fact because of that danger you have been shot a total of twelve times so far. You've sustained near mortal wounds three times. You saved the lives of Janet Stedman, Then Sgt Robert Holloman, during the Central American wars and also, Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman on Four separate occasions. You even volunteered and dressed as Admiral Holloman and flew with her gear acting as bait to expose a sniper that threatened all of the Federation almost to the point of war with the Romulan peoples.  
Twice now you have saved us all from the out brake of open hostilities with The Romulan peoples and the Tralex peoples of Aquadria. You, Captain Holloman, stand as a shining example of courage, self sacrifice and honor. All the peoples of Earth and the Federation as a whole salute you. (Walking over to the table she picked up a box) and said, it is with great pride that we award you. The distinguished service cross for service and conduct far above the call of duty. She gently lifted the medal and said, Someone else has asked for the honor of putting this medal on you. Walking out around from the back of the podium, Praetor Jaden himself, shocked everybody, including his wife who very much missed him.  
He marched over to President Hayley. She gave him the medal he said It's my understanding that this medal hasn't been issued out in over fifty years. He marched over and pinned the medal on Elenore's uniform and said, after all that you have done both back then and now I can think of no other that more richly deserves this.  
The audience stood and applauded as the Praetor walked over and stood beside his queen and held her hand. She took in a deep breath and sighed letting it out very slowly whispering you smell good. Whispering back he said I missed you too. The applause was thunderous as she turned to leave. President Hayley tapped her gavel and said you're not dismissed yet young lady. Her eyes went wide as she stopped and quickly came back saying sorry Ma'am.  
The president tapped her gavel and said the chair now recognizes Queen Mandie Jaden of the Romulan Star Empire.  
Queen Mandie said, Please pass me the Diplomatic pouch. Sam reached for it off the table, and handed it to her.  
Mandie said it's still sealed. I have no idea what is inside save for a special letter from the Praetor himself. He could have brought this pouch with him but was unsure if he could complete his duties and arrive here in time. She pulled the seal and unzipped the bag. Inside was a letter sealed in a gold envelope. Mandie reads the inscription aloud. This letter was written and read aloud in front of the entire Romulan Senate. All are in agreement and have affixed their signatures as well.  
She gently opened the letter and began to read. It says, Madam Elenore Holloman. I don't do this much. I don't write letters but it has come to my attention that some have said some nasty things about you behind your back. I don't normally have must trust for humans. My daughters marriage and your service to all the people both Romulan and human have gone a long way towards changing my mind. The relationship our two worlds have is rather like a marriage in of its self.  
We are different in many ways but we both understand the call of duty. We argue, we stumble, we fight, but when the chips are all out on the table, I got used to hearing of one of my soldiers stepping up to the task and to this day never believed I would find a "Human" Officer doing the same thing. In this marriage of two worlds, we will make many mistakes but your President made one decision that I will honor and respect for all time.  
And that is the assignment of you Elenore Holloman, to act as Personal security to our daughter as she fulfills her duties as both an Admiral and an Ambassador. Your courage saved the life of our daughter. Your courage saved the lives of all of us that would have been lost in a galactic war with The Aquadrian's. In traveling into the past as you did. Recovering the stolen data and genetic material involved, Both you and my daughter have...Mandie swallowed hard she looked at her husband he smiled and said yes it's true the process has started in earnest.  
Mandie said, you and our daughter have heralded a new change on Romulas and many other worlds. Including the new pregnancy of your former wing man Janet Stedman along with what can now be revealed, the Pregnancy of our daughter and the Queen of Aquadria. As I write this letter. The genetic process you recovered for Aquadria, has resulted in the Natural births of now 30 brand new mothers who were virtually sterile before. The cries of our children now compete with the sounds of church bells that ring out all across our planet.

And it is a glorious sound indeed. All this pales in your own personal sacrifice to yet again save the life of our child by becoming host to her baby. The gift you gave made it possible for her to receive and survive the medical care she needed to survive the attack on her person by the then President-Elect Anton Goroff. We welcome you to the family and are eternally in your debt. Signed, Ryack M. Jaden, Praetor Romulan Star Empire. Mandie's hands were shaking as she turned the letter over and saw the signatures of the entire senate. She gently folded the letter and put it back in the envelope and placed it in Elenore's hands. The applause went out all through the chamber. Outside the sounds of church bells echoed all across the earth as a giant celebration has begun.  
It took a while for the applause to die down. Mandie reached again for the pouch. She pulled out a Gold foiled box and opened it. The Queen said by the strict laws and guidelines of our people. I cannot award you your own Romulan star as I have my daughter and many others who have stood forth to honor us. But we the people of the Romulan Star Empire would like you to accept this Romulan Gold Star, along with our love and gratitude for demonstrating so much courage. The Queen said I ask and think it is fitting that my ambassador pin this medal on you herself. Rachalla wiped her tears and marched over. Her hands were trembling as she took the medal and pinned it on her uniform.  
The audience was all standing and applauding. Rachalla started to march away but The President said hold Admiral Holloman. Stand your ground.  
The audience died down. The President allowed for an extra moment of silence.  
President Hayley banged her gavel and said, First I must say it is good to see you in better health than before. How are you feeling? And tell me the truth. Admiral looked around and said uncomfortable Madam President. Being back here where it all happened brings back many memories I would rather forget. President Hayley wanted so much to run down off that podium and run over and hold her but she couldn't President Hayley tapped her gavel for silence and said I'm sorry but we have more uncomfortable business to deal with.  
Can you continue? Rachalla took a deep but nervous breath and said I shall.  
President Hayley said very good then. We must deal with yet another rumor. One of a more personal nature. It pains me to continue but I must. Order among the ranks must be maintained.  
The chamber was in complete silence. Captain Elenore Holloman step forward and look upon Admiral Holloman. The president then said. I adjure you, under your oath as a federation officer to answer truthfully, Are you in love with Fleet Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman. Everybody gasped and fell silent. Captain Holloman stood transfixed and silent for a long time.  
Finally she turned to the President and said "Yes" the whole room started buzzing the camera's zoomed in on the shocked expression on Admiral Rachalla. Elenore continued, This person is my adopted sister and I would gladly give my life to save hers. She marched over and pointed out the large window and said out there in space it is said that no one can hear you scream; well out there no body can see you cry either.  
Oh yes I know because we spent almost eight months in Aquadria and everybody's tong got to go wagging about that. This woman is a Star Fleet officer.

That's what I see her as. Not as a Romulan soldier all dressed up in another uniform. Looking at the officers and Admirals she asked Can you? Is that what you see? Time and time again this Officer both in and out of uniform has shown a heart of courage.  
She has stood tall and walked through hell itself to prove herself to everybody. Decorated numerous times for conspicuous bravery and yet you still look at her differently. Makes me wonder where the blame and shame and slanderous comments really belong. Out there on a mission, when literally the last breath from your own body may mean the difference between success or failure, You learn real quick who you can trust or not. I have seen that trust and that courage and call myself blessed for being able to do so.  
Looking at Rachalla, Elenore said, I know who I can call my sister or not. Out there on board our ships there is an unwritten saying kept in the heart of every crewman from the Captain on down to the lowest crewman. "A ships Crew is a Captains Family"  
You rumor mongers disgust me. You think because of where we were, you want to spread all kinds of rumors and filth. Well you let people dig seven bullets out of yourself and watch as they dig four bullets out of your friend and see how you feel. Trust me it wasn't pretty and not much fun watching the doctors struggle to keep your friend alive while healing her wounds.  
You conveniently forget how she risked her life spearing her own ship into the Leviathon to save all our lives. Or how embarrassed and completely humiliated she was,with her body wounded racked with pain and almost half her face burned off she got on communications and ANN, and as everybody watched she convinced the Tralax not to go to war.  
I can't say what any of you see when you look at her. What I see is my superior officer, My sister, My friend, and my family. Born of two worlds. She may not be my sister by blood but she should be. In my heart she is. So Yes, I must say I love her. And so should every one of you. What was it your wing man said, "I am with you to the ground if necessary" "Well so am I all the way"...  
The council chamber erupted in thunderous applause.. As the applause continued. Elenore walked over and shook her hand. Rachalla could not speak. She tried but no words would come out. The applause roared as the two hugged as sisters and friends.  
Praetor Jaden said to his Wife She spoke well Mandie looked up at her husband and said she spoke like a Romulan...

**A Sisters Love Chap Nineteen / Segment Two:**  
(Unions)  
The applause went on and on and then President Hayley, banged her gavel once more to call for silence. She said Captain Holloman, Admiral Holloman you two have become the team for all to aspire to Two worlds, two families united together to serve as one. Admiral Holloman step forward. The president marched over to the table and picked up another box.  
Turning back to face Rachalla Sam said, when I look at you I too see a friend. I also see one who has served both myself and the Federation with unwavering bravery, and it has been costly for you. I have read the reports on your physical status and am shocked that you stand here not more than a month and a half from critical life saving brain surgery. That you can stand at all is a testament to your resolve to give your all to serve.  
It has been my high honor to observe your growth from student, to cadet, to soldier, to officer, and to Admiral. You have paid a hefty price both in pain, and in blood to stand here this day. By order of the council it is my pleasure to bestow upon you the Distinguished Service Cross. She stepped down and called upon Robert to do the duty of pinning this on her uniform.  
Robert stood and said what a wild ride it has been. All the times we have shared from way back then till now. You have earned this and so much more. He pinned the medal and saluted her. She strained but stood at attention and saluted back. The applause continued as he leaned forward and Rachalla said I'm alright just tired and sore. The applause died down and it was her time to speak. The chamber was silent. Rachalla walked over to the spot where she went down. Though the floor was cleaned she could smell the blood seeped down in the crystals of the marble floor.  
She said, I did my job and my blood was shed to do it.  
Slowly standing, she stumbled a bit. She waved everybody away and said, The president is right. it has been costly. Rachalla continued, On every mission, every task and every order, I have done my best. And most times my blood was shed to do it. All I have ever demanded from those I serve with is to be the best they can be and serve to the best of their abilities.  
Like my new Captain said, Out there on a mission you're on your own. You do all it takes to finish the mission. In my service, we have a monument of remembrance to place the dog tag of those who have fallen in doing their best. My last count, was 87. Most died fighting that leviathan ship.  
In retrospect, what I did might be able to be seen as foolhardy and suicidal. It sure as hell hurt like a SOB. Still my blood was shed. Only then, It was mixed with the blood of others. Looking at Elenore, Rachalla said, it's interesting that you didn't ask me the same question Madam President.  
Yes, I was taken by surprise when my Captain said yes, but I shouldn't have. Blood, like love only has value when shared. And we have all shared our full measure. My Gods, the things we had to do it's a miracle we are still breathing.  
Looking around Rachalla said, you rumor mongers have said much. My family has done all they could but I still heard and read what you said, I wanted to puke. Thinking back, I think I did once or twice in the hospital. Or maybe it was the food. The audience snickered. Snickering, Rachalla said no wonder people are sick there. Everybody shared a laugh.  
Rachalla said, I stand here almost ready to do the same thing you said madam president. Resign and walk away. I ask myself why I should shed my blood for these humans any more. Why should I care about and cry for those who are now dead and leave only a dog tag inside a monument.  
Why should I care to wear this or any other uniform for a people who would dare to say such things behind my back. Cowards without the spine to face me and ask me to my face. I must say that my answer is also "Yes" I do love this woman and I don't give a shit what you rumor mongers say any more. This woman is carrying my baby because my body was so messed up from all my wounds that I couldn't stay alive to endure the surgery I needed.  
With a voice of anger Rachalla said, Weather I wear the uniform of the Federation, The Wind Riders, The Romulan Empire or even if I stood stark naked on Aquadria, " I SERVED AND I BLED" for all who needed protection and even for those who do not deserve it.  
Walking over to face the seated Admirals, she said to serve even you Officers who still hide your hatred and contempt behind those eyes of yours. Walking back to the president, Rachalla said lastly, she said I served because I found the love in my heart to bled for those who have no love in theirs. Who hold on to their hate and wrap themselves up in it like a warm blanket. I serve because the love I have in my heart has no value till it's shared.  
Everybody stood and applauded.  
Turning Rachalla stumbled a bit. Captain Elenore caught her. President Hayley hit her gavel as the audience gasped. She was quickly scanned and given a chair to sit in. The med tech said she has pushed herself too hard this time and is exhausted. Sam banged her gavel and said Admiral Holloman. I re-leave you of duty and put you on medical report. I order you to rest. Her father stood beside her and rested his big hand on her shoulder. She sighed and said I guess I need more time. Sorry for the rant. Sam smiled and said nothing to be sorry about. You spoke the truth. Everybody heard and could see how much it has cost you. Frank stayed by her side holding her hand.  
Banging her gavel again to bring the session back to order. She looked over at Rachalla and said, you spoke the truth this day. You serve the same way we all serve. We see the needs of others and put them before our own.  
Captain Holloman step forward. Sam said, we all serve for different reasons we all love for different reasons. In fact, I know of another who feels the same way. Looking up at the door in back of the chamber. Sam said Isn't that true Sergeant Harrison. The door opened and he walked out and said it is madam president. Just as The Admiral has said, as he walked down to the front of the chamber, Love has no value till it's shared. He was all spit shined and sparkly. Captain Elenore could hardly hold her place, she wanted to run to him. Ellis continued, Love of service when shared with the Federation or Family. It only has value when shared. With your permission, Madam President, I would like to share my love with this captain here. Kneeling down in front of Elenore he said that is if she can forgive an old man stuck in his old ways. Will you Captain Holloman, marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe? Tears started streaming down her face as the audience awwwed.  
Elenore swallowed the lump in her throat and said yes and kissed him hard as he slipped the ring back on her finger. Standing, Sam said I have some papers for you both to sign later. Elenore's eyes suddenly went wide she said now ! What about John?  
The back door opened again and little John marched out in his own tiny Federation uniform and grabbed Ellis's hand and asked Ready? Everybody snickered. Ellis looked down and said Ready and then looked over at Elenore who was beaming she bent down and gave John a smooch on his cheek and said Ready. John rubbed his cheek and said yuk. Everybody snickered. Ellis said quickly Its ok John it gets better when you get older trust me on this. Everybody snickered.  
Sam started,  
We gather today to mark this day with the unity of love between two hearts that so much needed each other. Captain Elenore Holloman, do you take the hand of Sgt Ellis Brinkman, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold from this day forward keeping yourself only on to him? She stared into his eyes and said Yes, I do. Turning to Ellis, she said, Sgt Ellis Brinkman, do you take Captain Holoman to be your lawfully wedded wife? to have and hold her from this day forward, keeping yourself only on to her? He looked into Elenore's eyes and said Yes, I do. Sam stood at her podium and hit her gavel and said by the authority vested in me as President of the United Federation of Planets I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. They kissed for a real long time but after they parted Sam said, Ladies and gentleman I present Mr. and Mrs Ellis rinkman. All stood and applauded.  
She banged her gavel and said this session is dismissed. Addressing the bride and groom Sam said, Elenore, you need to sign this document and Ellis, you need to sign here. Also you will need the signatures of two witnesses. Frank helped Rachalla over and they both signed. Sam separated the copies and said I'll file these tomorrow she folded the others and slipped them in a zippered white bag. Sam, looked around and saw that most everybody has left. Sam asked Rachalla you ok? Rachalla said, I'm better just tired. I probably should eat something. Sam said I think I can handle that she pulled out her communicator and said eight to beam up.  
Before anybody could react the confinement beam caught them and everybody shimmered away. We reappeared on the transport pad of the Titan. Riker was waiting on us. Sam asked is everything ready? Riker smiled and said it is right this way. We were all led to a briefing room all done up with flowers and food everywhere. John smelled food and was instantly hungry. Frank escorted his wife over to the sofa and Rachalla sat as Frank said stay here. He fixed both him and her a plate. The smells were dizzying. Even Mother was affected. Frank leaned over and said looks more like she got a snoot full of her husband. They snickered and ate as the rest of the crowd milled about. Commander Riker came in and made a bee line for Rachalla she saw her and stood just in time to fall into her arms and hug her hard. Wiping tears she said this time we all thought we had lost you. We all saw the news and you went down hard and just didn't move. I was so scared for you. Rachalla held on for a long time and whispered, I will always love you and Will. She let go and said we need to talk. I need your help. Instantly, she knew what Rachalla meant and said any time.

**A Sisters Love Chap Nineteen / Segment Three:**  
(Exhaustion)  
Frank and Rachalla stayed seated in back out of the way as the wedded couple was being celebrated. Mandie and her husband shook hands and hugged both congratulating them. Sam brought out the white zippered bag and handed it to Mandie. She said this is just a small gift. She said, we keep a cottage on Trill. It's near a small island and has its own private lagoon to swim in. We want you to use it. It is staffed and kept clean and ready at all times. We have all our meals delivered.  
You will be pampered and spoiled. Smiling wickedly Kat'Lin said, in every way possible. Elenore caught her look and blushed. Kat'Lin said, The baths at the resort are very relaxing. Mrs Riker smiled wickedly and blushed saying very-very relaxing. Mandie said there is a Dr. Tolin at the institute. Him and his son Jacivil will meet and scan you when you first beam down. Then they will escort you to the cottage just use this key card to unlock the place.  
Sam said I already called ahead and they are expecting you. Riker started looking down and asked you hear that rattle? Sounds like a deck plate is loose and rattling. Janice snickered and said shhhhhhhhhh. The crowd looked back at the back of the room. She motioned to Sam to walk over Mandie and Ryack went with her. Laying there in each other's arms, Rachalla and Frank were sound asleep. Sam said she is exhausted. Sam thought for a moment and asked Captain Riker, Got room for two more? Riker smiled and said always. Sam whispered; please take me to your office I need to send a message ahead. They have been through hell and need a vacation. Robert and Kat'Lin both whispered agreed. Sam told Elenore don't worry. They will be at a resort cottage.

Ryack said our place is a little further away and very private. Mandie said in case you want to stretch your wings a bit and do some flying. Elenore hugged up to her new husband and gave him a smooch and whispered flying without wings. We sure know how to do that. Oh what about John? Robert walked over and said don't worry we have a nanny helping with the children and we can keep him in school while you are away. Kat'Lin said it would be good practice for us both. Robert sat down next to John and started talking to him on his level. Kat'Lin watched as Elenore gasped. Kat'Lin said I have seen this with all his new recruits. He almost never writes anything down and remembers every detail. Robert has this unique gift. Sam said no matter how old he gets I think he will always have the heart of a child. Sam said, Excuse me Janet and I must go with the Captain and make some arraignments. We need to beam back and clean up things back at my office and then take a couple days for ourselves. Kat'Lin's eyes sparkled as she saw Janet's perk up..  
She whispered to Sam, I think someone else has learned how to fly with no wings. I can't wait for your wedding it's going to be so beautiful. Sam smiled and blushed. She gave Elenore a kiss good bye and said she needs to get back. Janet and her and Captain Riker disappeared. Looking around and seeing the crowd thin out. Ryack and Mandie went over to the wedded couple to say their good byes. She slipped a pad in the zipper pouch and said here just use this and get anything you need. Elenore stared to protest and Mandie shushed her saying just between us girls there are times when we need certain things we don't talk about. Like our essentials? Elenore instantly blushed and just nodded. She whispered they make this sun dress on Trill, and its light as a feather. You don't wear anything under it and the warm winds feel so good on your body. Giving Elenore a look that reminded her of Aquadria she sided up to her and said we women know how to please our men but at the baths sometimes its fun to watch the bathers give them a personal rub down seductively licking her lips she whispered helps to get the juices flowing if you know what I mean. Giving her husband a long look Mandie walked away muttering speaking of juices, I need to tend to my husband for a while. Elenore blushed and whispered have fun. Mandie turned and gave Elenore a very wicked grin and said you too..

**A Sisters Love Chap Nineteen / Segment Four:**  
(Time)  
The room was dark and warm there was a hum of an engine off in the distance. She was startled to realize she was still on board the Titan and they have left earth. She grabbed her glasses off the night stand and put them on. Her mouth was dry so she got up out of the bed and stumbled over to the replicator and called up a small glass of water. Apparently, she had become so over tired that she started to snore.  
She mumbled and stumbled over to the desk to check the ships clock. Startled she saw she was down for nearly a full day. There was a pad and a note on the desk and a flashing Icon on the computer.  
She touched it. and Sam's face came on the screen. It looks like she recorded this in Riker's office. She said Well it was a nice party. You and Frank conked out from being so tired. We let you sleep. Your father scooped you up and we made arraignments for your room. I have a mission for you on Trill. Your orders are to rest, swim and get naked and play with that dreamy husband of yours. You're off all duty young lady, so get out of that uniform and put on some civilian clothes and have some fun for a while.  
Don't worry about Ellis or Elenore. They are staying at your mothers and fathers private cottage villa far away from the resort. You got two weeks. Don't over do. Rest relax and enjoy. Rachalla went back to the replicator and made herself a cup of coffee. Then she replicated a pull over shirt, a pair of her favorite Jeans and some shoes socks and under ware. She carried everything in the bathroom so the light and noise wouldn't wake Frank. In the bath room she found her garment bag with all her essentials. She opened and red the letter. It was from Kat'Lin she said, you probably will sleep for a long while so when you get up take these pills. After that no more till tomorrow morning. Just one from each bottle. Don't miss a dose. Relax and have fun. Everything is fine at home. Don't worry about anything.  
Between being a sleep for most of a day and the water and coffee it hit her. She sat down to ponder her fate for a while. After that, the fan went on so she could breathe. After she finished she tried to stand and the room spun a bit. Her dizziness settled and she went into the shower. Even to herself she had to admit it felt good being back in space again. She stood leaning against the tiled wall letting the steaming hot water beat on her skin. She smiled the beating of the water kind of kept beat with the pulsations of the ships engines. She lathered up and like a bolt from the blue, she remembered. I took three pills, their should be a fourth. She washed and rinsed off and dried and the dizziness hit her again. She got dressed and dried her hair. She grabbed her communicator and the dizziness hit her again. She hollered "Frank" and went down...  
Everything stayed black and then she started hearing voices and woke up in the Titans sickbay. Rachalla said wow the room is spinning. The doctor said you're lucky it's only the room that's spinning. The nurse gave her a shot Frank was by her side and kept asking if she was ok. She reached and held his hand to calm him.

She said Frank I'm all right stop shouting my head hurts. Frank said you dropped to the floor like a ... Rachalla finished his sentence. "You mean like a corpse don't you. Well Relax Frank I'm not dead. At least, not for a while yet. She reached out and asked for her glasses. After putting them back on she saw the friendly face of Captain Riker and the worried look of Deanna. Rachalla reached out to her emphatically and said "Hi we need to talk" Deanna let out a single tear and said yes we do and now. Frank and Will slowly eased her up to sit up on the bed as the nurse scanned her. She hugged Frank and said sorry to have frightened you.  
Will hugged her and said you scared all of us. Rachalla gave Deanna a wicked look and said Dam he's warm. Deanna smiled wickedly too and said he's mine. Rachalla let out a laugh. She said,well, Will, I guess I owe you some explaining. Will said yes you do. The doctor came back and checked the nurse's scans and said, this is very rare. Your Paragene gland is trying to grow back. The Doctor said it must be the mineral the Tralex used on you the last time you were there.  
He handed Rachalla a pill bottle and said I've adjusted your medication. It's not as strong as before and should allow for you have a full and completely normal life. Rachalla asked one a day? He said yes Frank helped Rachalla down gently Riker stayed close. Rachalla said relax boys I feel better now. She asked the doctor can I go now. Turning on his scanner he said walk over to that bed and walk back. Rachalla did so. Then he asked look up. Rachalla did and dropped. Will caught her and scooped her up.  
The doctor said the new growth of your gland is going to mess with your balance. But you will be all right in a few more moments. He scanned her again and said now try to stand. Will and Frank helped her back down off the bed and she walked around and looked up and down, then from side to side and said everything's fine. Can I go now? I hate making all this fuss. The Doctor smiled and said I wish I had more patients like you. Yes you can go Admiral. She smiled and said thank you Doctor and left with Will Frank and Deanna.  
They rode the lift up to the bridge and all walked out. An ensign saw Rachalla stood to attention and said "Admiral on the Bridge" Rachalla said As you were. Everybody please, I'm on vacation cant we dispense with all this formality? Deanna snickered and said nope its part of all the perks. Rachalla rested her hand on the ensigns shoulder and said you're doing a fine job carry on.. They walked in to Rikers office and the door closed Deanna smiled and said, you probably made that ensigns whole day.  
Rachalla sat down and said, I watched as the other Admirals ordered them about treating them as dirt under their feet. They always looked down on them. I hated it when I was in school and won't tolerate it while I serve. How can anybody ensign or otherwise serve effectively when being mistreated like that. I choose to look up at them and appreciate them for who they are. Will sat back in his chair and said that's probably why you're a better, more liked Admiral then all of them.  
Rachalla said perhaps they should learn while they can. Will said from the verbal beating you gave them at the council meeting I don't see any of that happening any time soon. Rachalla said ignorant assholes still hold to their hate. They use it to warm themselves. Wrap up in it like a warm blanket. Look at things from my side of all this. 

I have just as much right to hate every one of them for all my Romulan brothers and sisters they killed. Deanna said your speech was a lot more powerful than you know. ANN and FNN have carried it out all over every galaxy. The Queen of White Star even weighed in. She said she couldn't have said it any better herself. She stands by you. So do all the great powers. Even Queen Lorna sent a message saying "This kind of love all need". Rachalla wiped away a tear saying I miss her. Frank said well we can cut short our vacation to Trill and call for the Trelax ship to pick us up. Rachalla perked up and said maybe. Turning back to Will she said now for explanations.

Rachalla started. Frank interrupted and said you don't have to do this. Nobody needs to know. Rachalla held Franks hand lovingly she said Frank we talked about this. I don't know what the future will bring and I must live for the now. Deanna sensed it and gasped.. No not that. Gods please no. Rachalla looked at Will and said I had a tumor in my brain.  
They found it while healing me from Goroff's attack. They took out all they could. It has a base down next to my brain stem and grows up the side of my brain and cascades over the top digging down in the tissue. It's classified as a slow growth malignant tumor. I was thirty seven when they found it. They figured it took thirty years to grow enough to become dangerous. The "Blue" in my body as stunted its growth even more but in another thirty to forty years I will have to have another surgery to remove and cut it back again. The best odds are 70/30 against my surviving the surgery. If I make it I will be even less than I am now. Maybe, not even able to take care of myself anymore. I told Frank I don't want the second surgery. If I go then it's the will of the spirits.  
Will was shaking his eyes tearing up . He said in a very broken voice, he asked, you're dying? Tears streaming down Rachalla's face as she said yes Will I'm dying but not for a very long time. Will said But-But what about a cure? Can the Trelax do anything? Deanna got up and sat beside her and held Rachalla for a long time. It took a very long time before everybody could talk again...

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty / Segment One;**  
(A Chance)  
It was hard to speak but Rachalla said Hey everybody I'm not going to die right away. And I'm not giving up on a cure either. I just need some rest and get my feet back under me. I'll admit, all this has me scared to death but forty years is an awful long time.  
Dr Ellen is working on the samples Queen Lorna brought back with her.  
She tried many times to heal it but only managed to slow its growth. She can't cure it because it's part of my genetic profile. I was born with it. Ellen said, she swears she has a lead but says not to get worked up yet. She conferred with all the doctors that worked on me and they all agree that my first priority is to rest and get stronger.  
Meanwhile, across the galaxy,  
Queen Lorna checked on Dr. Ellen and asked how is Rachalla?  
Dr. Ellen said well that's the good news. She is getting stronger. According to her latest medical scans they show no growth of the tumor stump left behind. It appears the "Blue" in her blood stream is acting as an inhibitor. I have a lead but I'm praying I'm wrong. Lorna asked why? Ellen said, because if I'm right she may never be able to return to Romulas again.  
Right now I'm waiting on a diplomatic pouch from Romulas. It will have a small stasis box in it with a vile of Queen Mandie's blood.  
Lorna asked can you explain. Ellen said much like what happened when your world got sick, we maybe have foolishly made our world sick, with pollutant's from our war industry. Mainly a toxin called Bioxin.  
Mother and I discovered the link between Bioxin contamination and our people's inability to carry our babies to term. Earth had a similar circumstance with a chemical pollutant they had called DDT. First it started affecting the animal life, and then jumped to affect people. Babies were born hideously deformed. Over three centuries ago it started with us the same way, and then it grew into virtual sterility. We are cleaning our planet but it will take at least a century to rid our world of all the contaminants. The protocol's we designed are working, but the progress is slow. So far, we have reversed the sterility on 38 mothers. She gave Lorna a sad look.

And said, I hope I'm wrong but I think Mother may have passed down the Bioxin contaminated genetic coding for Rachalla's Tumor. Because Rachalla has spent most of her life in a Bioxon free environment, she never built up the resistance to it like Mother, Father and all the rest on Romulas. She got contaminated once but all that was filtered out, and also, that was way too recent to have made the tumor.  
Ellen asked, How am I going to tell her that she may be the cause of Rachalla's eventual death? Lorna said you don't. Not till you know for sure. If Blue can help we will give her more. Much more. Like we did you. Make you blue forever. If need be she come here and live here with you and me. Queen love her very much. You have worked hard and learned much. This is good work born from much love for a sister you still hardly know. Queen is very proud of you. How is baby? Ellen snickered keeping my wife busy. Growing fast and crawling and climbing nearly everything in sight. Lorna wrapped her tail around Ellen and drew her close. Ellen wrapped her tail around her and they kissed and glowed the blue glow of love.  
Meanwhile back on the Titan. The doctor interrupted Riker with a message for the Admiral. Admiral Rachalla said it's ok doctor I have told the Captain and the Commander. The doctor said we ran the tests twice. Still a "O-Growth" rate. Oh and doctor I have orders here in your medical record to inform the President of any incidents so expect a call from her soon. Probably about an hour from now. It's just now becoming dawn on San Francisco.  
She will be up soon. Rachalla said, Thanks for the heads up and good news. I promise to be a good patient and stay out of trouble on Trill. The doctor said a small amount of trouble is alright. Just don't overdo and have fun. Rachalla said why doctor have you been there? He grinned wickedly and turned off the screen. Rachalla snickered. Deanna asked how can you be so cavalier about all this?  
Rachalla hugged and kissed her in front of Riker. It startled her. Rachalla said, I love you both as family. I have no choice but to turn to the joy of life. To not let myself get so down and depressed. Will, I do have a request. If and when it happens. I don't want to go back to Romulas. Earth is my home. I want to sleep with my baby up at the fishing camp. I will send the official papers later I just wanted you to know.  
For now, Both of you dry your eyes, That's an order. I have a very long life to live and I intend to live it.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty / Segment Two**:  
(Adjusting)  
Rachalla said Will I'm not going to die any time soon but I know it's going to happen. Hell out here in space we don't know from one day to the next if we will be alive or not. I can't tell Elenore. I sure Sam is going to worry me like My Frank over all this.  
Frank said I was sound asleep when you hollered my name I almost had a stroke right then and there. Rachalla hugged him hard and gave him a kiss and said I know all this has been hard on you and I'm sorry. She looked at Deanna and said They told me I would have some memory loss and some difficulty remembering things I should know already. It's been a struggle sometimes but I am remembering more and more. I remember Goroff firing on me I activated my personal shield just in time, but he was too close and the impact threw me back. I remember Sam and Elenore and Frank yelling and then Elenore opened up on him but from the point my head went down it's a total blank.  
Riker said that may turn out to be a good thing. Rachalla said look I know I may be different. I may stumble more often. Especially with my words.  
But I never could find the words to tell you how much I have grown to love you two. So Please try to be happy. All these sad eyes are weighing me down. Frank and I need to get back to my quarters and wait for Sams call.  
Riker checked his computer and said, we should arrive at Trill by this afternoon. Rachalla said good then my fun can begin and Frank I am going to make you laugh even if I have to hold you down and tickle you myself so lighten up.  
Rachalla hugged Riker warmly as he stood and then went and held Deanna. After they left, the Captain and his wife in his office and went out and down the turbo lift. As Riker's door closed Deanna whirled around and lightly touched her lips. The tears started falling as she said she kissed me. She never did that before. Riker held her tight and said I know, I saw.  
Deanna was trembling she said she has changed Will and I frightened for her..  
Riker held his wife as she vibrated with sorrow. Meanwhile back in their quarters Rachalla made herself some breakfast and sat down at her desk to eat as Frank was in the shower. Sure enough Sam's transmission came through just as Rachalla had a big mouthful. Sam was upset but couldn't help it her cheeks all stuffed with food made for one very comical look. She cracked up and said well this morning's event hasn't dulled your appetite any.  
Slowly she snickered looked away and had to work to swallow her food and not choke. She washed it all down with a drink from her coffee and said Good Morning Sam. Sam's smile vanished. Are you ok, Ray? Rachalla said I'm a little out of sorts. I told Captain Riker and Deanna. Sam said I'll bet Deanna didn't take it well. Rowling her eyes Rachalla said no would be an understatement. I get scared sometimes.

My pills for my Paragene blowout were never refilled. I got shots for it at the hospital and totally forgot I needed more pills. Well, I got some now and feel much better. Sam said I received a message from Ellen. She said waiting on blood sample from mom to verify but almost sure of her original findings. Rachalla face palmed and muttered great another disappointment to deal with. Now I may never be able to return home again because my planet is still poison to me. Sam said now-now wait just a minute. You can still get married on Romulas. We will just have to keep you up on ship till the time and beam you down for the ceremony. Rachalla said you know with all we shared on Aquadria I don't think I ever shared saying "I Love You" enough. How is Janet handling all this? Sam said she is a bag of nerves.  
Rachalla said having a hard time adjusting to not seeing me and serving with me is being hard on her? Sam said to say the least. We all love you deeply you know. Dr. Bashir still thinks he can come up with a new protocol and get that last part of your tumor out.  
Rachalla said and have him mess around with my brain stem? No Thanks. I'll admit he's real good but enough is enough. Even I can feel I'm pushing my luck. No Sam. One surgery is it for me. I almost woke up not even being able to talk. Sam asked have you talked to Robert and Kat'Lin yet. Rachalla said, I'm going to after I get back. Right now I just want to get naked rest at the baths and get a couple of little spotted treasures all twisted up. Sam blushed; Rachalla snickered and said I see you had your breakfast early this morning. Sam turned deep red and Rachalla laughed. Sam said it's good to hear your laughter again. I don't know how you do it. Rachalla wiped her face and said the only way I can. With the love of my family and friends. Sam smiled and said always and terminated the transmission.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty / Segment Three:**  
(Counseling)  
Seated out on the bridge the coms opened and Admiral Rachalla asked Is Commander Riker available? Will shot Deanna a look and said is everything ok Admiral? She said yes, I just would like to council with her on some personal matters. Deanna stood and said Yes Admiral on my way. Rachalla said Thank you "Admiral out".  
Will checked to make sure the com circuit was closed. He turned and asked do you sense anything? Deanna shook her head and walked to the turbo lift. As the doors closed she said deck eight and the lift went down. Steeling herself. She walked out the lift and down the corridor to the Admirals Quarters.  
She buzzed for entry Rachalla said enter and the door opened. Rachalla was looking out the window she asked Deanna, Please lock the door and turn on the privacy light. Deanna asked where's Frank? Rachalla said I sent him down to the gym and told him to stay there till I call him. Deanna locked the door and Rachalla turned around. She had been crying hard with tears streaming down her face.  
Deanna ran over and embraced Rachalla hard both held each other fiercely. Sobbing into each other's arms. Sobbing, Rachalla said I'm scared "De" I know I shouldn't be but ever since I woke up from the surgery I have these panic attacks that if I go back to sleep I will never wake up again.  
At first, I couldn't talk I looked up at mom and she had sheer terror in her eyes. Frank is falling apart. And I try so hard to stay upbeat but it's hard. Deanna said come here and let's sit down.  
Almost as reflex Rachalla kissed Deanna again. This time Deanna flinched and sensed total embarrassment on Rachalla she looked down and away and said I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that. Deanna held her hands and said this kissing thing is new isn't it. It just caught me by surprise that's all. Rachalla said I never did that before. I did it with mom in the hospital and then later with Kat'Lin at home. All my training and lessons in discipline tell me to shove it down inside me. Don't show others my womanly needs. Never let anybody see you week.

But I can't be that way. I never had mom around to show or teach me in certain private and personal ways, so I had to learn on my own. I search for words to say what I feel and can't find my way in my head to see or say them so,...I...Kissed you... Deanna I can't be strong anymore. Robert says "Baby Steps" Take it slow. But it gets so frustrating sometimes. I have all this knowledge stuck in my head and it's all just out of reach.  
I can't serve, I can't fight, I can't fly my fighter anymore, Hell I can't even fly with my wings. Deanna when I'm up there it's like a freedom that I never had words for. I could swoop and soar and ride the thermals almost by instinct now I'm afraid I may get up there and suddenly forget how to do even the most basic of maneuvers and crash.  
I apologize for kissing you I just needed that point of emotional contact and reacted instinctively. I will try to stay away and not let it happen again. Deanna said in a low voice "Never be ashamed of your love" I'm not. Especially, now that you explained it to me. Rachalla slowly looked up but wouldn't meet Deanna's Gaze.  
Deana slipped two fingers under her chin and lifted Rachalla's face to hers and said "I love you" and drew close. Rachalla leaned into her kiss and felt her nerve slipping and showed Deanna her passion. They kissed for a while and each sensed want from the other and slowly stopped.  
Breathless, Deanna said "WOW". You have great passion. Rachalla said, On Aquadria, we are naked so things tend to go much farther. I can't tell Elenore. It would crush her as it did with you in Riker's office. I can't spoil their wedding honeymoon. I have been staying hold up in here to avoid meeting her.  
Deanna, "I love you too" You were always kind and gentle. You were firm but fair. How am I going to handle all this? Most Romulan's live to almost 180 years. I will barely make one third of that. Sure my children will be grown but..I .. Deanna interrupted saying you feel cheated. Rachalla said yes, that's it exactly. De I don't want to die but I can't see any way around it. My Sister, Ellen, she lives on Aquadria as their doctor. She says that my tumor is the genetic result of centuries of Bioxin contamination on Romulas.  
Mother grew up with it and slowly built up a resistance to it. I was moved to Earth when I was seven and never went back. I have no resistance to it. It's in everything there. The soil, the water, everything. Even in their food. I love my family and to a point even my world but I grew up on earth and know little of Romulas. I'm told in springtime it's beautiful and the flowers fill the air, with a sweet perfume. Frank and I wanted to take our Romulan vows there and walk our path, or what you call marry, there.  
Now, if her genetics investigation of all my samples is true, I can never go back to live on Romulas ever again. De, I'm a crowned princess to my royal family line and I will have to abdicate and never rule my people. I won't even be able to bury my mother and father. The Bioxin is in even the ground soil of our graveyards.  
The whole planet is saturated with it. Three centuries of war and weapons making have all but destroyed us as a people. And what of Frank?, when I die how will he carry on? Deanna said stop this. Your right here, in my arms, and in my heart. None of this will happen for many years from now. In a few hours you will be laying in a warm and wet paradise, being pampered and loved on by that handsome husband of yours. Take each day and fill it with love.  
Stop worrying about what's to come years from now. Rachalla said you didn't say that before in Riker's office. Deanna took a deep breath and slowly let it out, and said I know and I should have. I just love you so much it shocked me. I didn't handle it well. Rachalla raised up and said I didn't either. De I'm scared. This all slapped me down hard and I'm almost too afraid to get back up. I may be an Admiral but this is me De., the woman under the uniform. What do I do? Deanna said first, be honest with Frank. He needs to hear all that you have told me. Second, be honest with yourself. Some things you may have done before you may never do again.  
Pull yourself to your feet one step at a time. If you slip up, don't run away and hide in embarrassment. If you stammer through just keep going. No one is ever going to tease or make fun of you. And even if they do. Ignore them you have done far more than many of our hero's of Federation history has done. Now, the first step. You need to go wash your face and get out of here. So go scoot before I paddle your butt young lady. Rachalla got up and said careful I still haven't sorted out all my memories yet. I might like that sort of thing. Rachalla sauntered off to the bathroom and just before going inside she turned and seductively stuck her tong out at Deanna. De sat there waiting on her all red with blush.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty / Segment Four:**  
(Coming Out)  
We each took turns freshening up. Rachalla changed into a dress but kept away from her heels and wore her flats. Now was not the time to look pretty. Now was the time to come out of hiding and be herself. Rachalla was scared to death. She held Deanna's hand as they left. They got a few looks as the crowd walked past but nobody cared. They walked into the lift and snickered.  
Both were in the mood for some fun so they headed for The Titans new version of Ten Forward to make some mischief.  
This bar had a stage and a holographic band that could play almost any type of music in the computers database.  
The girls sat down at a table and listened to some Galic music somebody had requested. Century's old but still carried its appeal especially those of the crew who were more sensitive to the low rhythm vibrations. They found the music soothing to their nerves. Their long day had tired them out and they needed some relaxation. Rachalla listened to more of the music and drank some more of her ale. She looked at Deanna and her eyes shimmered as she smiled. She leaned forward and said, I wanted to sing at my wedding on Romulas. I want to stun my people and show all of them our love. Guess I should see if I still can. Deanna's eyes went super wide as she sat back. Rachalla's eyes gave her that irradiant shimmer and she said you said I should step out.. Deanna thought for a moment and asked are you sure? Theirs is a set of headphones. Deanna said Riker kept a recording. It gets requested a lot. It would stun the crew. She got up and went over and picked up the headphones. Some of the crew saw and the word started to spread. People started getting excited. Rachalla found the song and played it through the headphones.  
Deanna saw recognition in Rachalla's eyes and hit her coms.  
She said Commander Riker to Captain Riker. You need to come to ten forward and see this. Rachalla replayed the song again and smiled broader she leaned over to the bar Tender who was operating the entertainment center and making announcements. The second Rachalla told him her name he stammered back totally shocked. Rachalla winked at him and said no wings this time. Riker had bounded out his office and said computer tie in with Ten forwards entertainment sound system and put it on ship wide audio.  
The lift doors closed and the bridge was electric. Everybody knew they were about to hear and event The door opened and Riker ran in and stopped dead in his tracks as Rachalla sat the headphones down stood straight and took several deep breaths to exercise her lungs. He gently walked over to Deanna and they embraced and held hands watching Romulas's frightened flower bloom with remembrance.  
The bartender gave Riker a look he nodded and he handed the head phone mic set to Rachalla. She put her glass's on and brushed her back to reveal her pointed ears and waited for the last song to stop. The bartender hit the interrupt button and introduced Rachalla.  
He said ladies and gentleman, A rare treat tonight. Please give a warm welcome to Rachalla Mae Holloman. Down in the gym Frank heard the announcement played over the ships coms and stormed out of the gym and just about leaped into the turbo lift. She walked up on stage and said Hello everybody. Well it's been a while since I've done this. Bare with me a moment. She stood there in the center stage lights and took a couple deep breaths and signaled for the music to start.  
She stumbled on the first two notes and raised her finger to stop the music. She calmly walked over to the table and took a long drink of her ale. As she walked back she said a shot for courage. The audience snickered. More people were walking in and the place was slowly becoming filled. She signaled for the music to start again and froze center-stage took a deep breath and started.  
/_8u4VLk0iTI  
the music was magical. Even better than before. With each note Rachalla became more and more relaxed and deeper into the rhythm of the song. Everybody had Goosebumps. The bridge was silently cheering her on. Soon Frank made it to the bar and watched as his wife bloomed into the massive powerhouse singer she used to be. His eyes filled with tears of joy as he slowly walked through the crowd to stand by Riker's side and stared.

As the song finished the entire ship erupted with applause. Tear's streamed down Rachalla's face as the applause went on and on. Everybody on-board knew what she had been through. She got her voice back and even better than before.  
Riker asked did you record that the bartender said are you kidding. He hit the button and the disk slid out into his hand and he handed it to the captain. Slowly Frank ignored the applause and cheers of the crowd. Rachalla locked her eyes on him and they shimmered with great love. Totally in their own world of love, they walked into each other's embrace and kissed like the passionate lovers they once were before all the adversity weighed them down. The crowd gasped awed and continued applauding as they kissed as one for all to see their unabashed love.  
A miracle union of two races and two hearts. Romulan and Human had built their bridge of love and found their way back into each other's arms. Riker leaned to Deanna and said that was some counseling you gave her. Deanna wiped her eyes and gave Will a loving hug and passionate kiss right in front of the crew. She whispered, I saw her listen and remember again. It was beautiful. She is on her way back.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty One / Segment One:**  
(A joyous Heart)  
Frank and Rachalla stood on that stage transfixed in their very own bubble of pure love. Each was hearing only the heartbeat of the other as their kiss exchanged far more than could ever be said. Both started to glow and the crowd hushed.  
It was only a moment shared between the two but in that moment all her fears began to melt away. Her heart was lost in his and his in hers for all their lives and neither wanted to find their way back.  
After the moment passed both sheepishly looked around at the silent crowd.  
Rachalla said, in the hospital, Queen Lorna of Aquadria, used all her powers to heal me. They use a mineral they distill from their sea water they simply call it "blue". It helps for tissue regeneration. It also becomes bio luminescent when it comes in contact with two people who are deeply in love. This is my husband Frank. In his heart, I have made my home and will live in there forever. The crowd applauded again as both slowly walked off the stage to their table.  
Frank held open Rachalla's chair and Riker did so with Deanna's. Riker and Deanna were given ales and the lovers given fresh glasses.  
Deanna said that was so beautiful. You had the entire ship cheering and rooting for you. Rachalla said for a moment in the middle of the song, I could feel their love. I smelled it all around me. Especially, from you two. Snickering Rachalla turned to Riker and asked remember how we started out. Riker blushed and said don't remind me.  
I was filled with so much anger I wanted to throw you out the nearest airlock. Rachalla asked and now what is your heart filled with. Both stood and Rachalla walked over and hugged him warmly. Riker whispered I love you Ray. Rachalla whispered and I you Will.  
It's the one thing that makes all of us the same despite all our differences. Riker said, it was always there. I just didn't see it. Now, that I do. I want to hold on to you and never let go.  
Rachalla let go and sat by her Frank and said Deanna, You and Will are the brother and sister, I never had. You helped me to see my love in Frank again. Helped me to feel alive again. I'm still scared. But with all your help Maybe I can be less so. Rachalla gave her Frank a smooch. Riker said I have to get back to work. I still have a ship to run. He made it back up to the ship and was greeted with a short cheer and a few fist pumps. Grinning Riker said that was good wasn't it.  
Ok-Ok stations people we still have a job to do.

Ops called out "Entering Trills star-system". Riker said drop out of warp. All ahead slow one quarter impulse power. Communications, advise the Trill Government, we have guests to drop off with reservations from The Queen of Romulas and The President of the UFP. The com officer said I sir. Riker turned to Ops and said as soon as we have clearance establish standard orbit and notify me at that time. Looking at the disk Riker said I have some wonderful news for our Admirals family. He went in his office and inserted the disk and downloaded it into the computer and made three copies. The first he sent to The Queen of Romulas with a tag line. "The Queens Flower has started blooming again. Recorded this to lighten your hearts"  
He thought for a while and then sent the second recording to Admiral Holloman at Wind Rider base with the tag line of "Worry not. Admiral, your daughter is on her way back. She is scared, but is starting to remember. She can sing even better than before" The Third was just as important. He sent the third recording to President Hayley and tagged it "Some joy to lighten that heavy heart of yours".

He sat back and thought for a moment and hit send. It felt good in his heart to be the barer of good news this time. Riker's message made it to Romulas right at dusk. He sent it priority one. The queen's com system was beeping when the two made it back from their long day with the Senate. All the time spent with Rachalla, on earth had slowed things down and both were working hard to catch up. Both were tired and hungry. Ryack had taken the carryout into the kitchen and Mandie said I'll just check the messages.  
It was the usual long list of necessities and friends to communicate with.

Everybody was worried about Rachalla and how Mandie was holding up. Ryack set the bag down on the table and got a couple plates and glasses to drink from and all of a sudden Mandie let out a blood curdling scream. Ryack ran into the living room and Mandie was standing there shaking dripping in tears. She was trying so hard to talk but couldn't Ryack ask what happened. His heart froze when he saw it was from the Titan. Ryack took the clicker and magnified the message line. Instantly, Ryack started crying. He sat down on the sofa and Mandie curled up in his lap. He hit decode and read the tag line and both started smiling. He aimed the clicker at the flashing Icon and both froze and could barely catch their breath as Rachalla was up on the stage.

She faltered and Mandie's heart began to break. Then both watched as she started again and the whole house echoed with the voice of the Princess. The guards outside near the house let out a cheer.

Both could hardly believe their eyes or their ears. Her voice was louder and more forceful than ever before. Both jumped for joy. Ryack opened the door and hollered listen to this. He hit replay and the music went out of the house and echoed all along the hills and valleys the guards held aloft their weapons and cheered. Their carry out was a little cold by the time they got to it but neither cared.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty One / Segment Two:**  
(Message of Joy)  
Sam was just getting dressed and ready when her message came in. Marked top priority, the Icon flashed and beeped, begging for her immediate attention. Samantha hushed Jennifer and went to the com's screen Icon and decoded the tag line. After reading it she sat down on the end of their bed and motioned for Jennifer to come close.  
They were holding each other as she moved her mouse courser to the Icon and clicked on it. Both gasped as the video started and Rachalla was standing up on the stage in of all things a dress. She never wore a dress before. Rachalla said Hello everybody. It's been a long time since I did this so please bear with me.  
Sam's heart was about to break as Rachalla fumbled the first two notes and stopped the song. Then they watched spellbound as she calmly walked off the stage and finished her drink and mumbled to the crowd just needed shot of courage. Sam smiled; she had heard her control of a crowd while on stage and knew something good was coming.  
Sam saw her turn around and freeze in place. Take a deep breath and belt out her song like she had never done before. Both jumped up off the bed and screamed jumping and dancing all around the bedroom as they listened to and watched a miracle bloom before their very eyes. She stopped and restarted the music again and was so excited laughing and jumping that she peed her dress she wanted so much to ware to the Senate.  
All of a sudden, even though embarrassed, Jennifer shushed her and undid the clasp in back and unzipped the dress and helped her out of it. Then, she dropped her robe and took her Sam by the hand into the showers and said not to worry, I'll clean you up and we will pick out another dress for you to ware.  
Almost an hour later they had to rush but just barely made it in time for the morning senate meeting. Both were a little cleaner, but a whole lot happier.  
Meanwhile, back at home,  
Kat'Lin, decoded the Titans message and called Robert over as he came back in.

Robert had waited outside with little john still wearing his cute little Star Fleet uniform, he waited till he was safely on the bus and came back inside to Kat'Lins calling for him. He quickened his step as Kat'Lins voice was edged with some hurry up in it. Robert quickly found out long ago to never keep his Kat'Lin waiting. He came through the double doors and asked what's wrong. Kat'Lins eyes were filled with tears of joy. She stopped the playback took Robert by the hand and said come with me. They went into his office and played the message again. She stood there holding Robert as it started.  
His stomach went into a twist as he saw who it was and saw her fumble her first try at her song. But then as the song started again both gasped deep as they listened. Her voice was louder, clearer and more force full than ever before Both held each other and danced to her beautiful song each in their own way thanking God for his many blessings and gentle mercies.  
Back on board ship.  
Rachalla and Frank made ready to depart for Trill. They stayed in their quarters till Elenore and Ellis beamed down first. As they waited a message came through from Rachalla's mother. It was dawn on Romulas. Mandie and Ryack were sitting on their sofa in their robes sipping coffee. Mandie said I love you so much baby. Captain Riker sent me a copy of you singing and you were perfect. Ryack said even better than ever before. Even the guards outside heard it and let out a cheer. Mandie said it thrills me to no end seeing you take back what you thought you lost.  
Just keep trying baby we have to go get ready for the Senate morning session, so we have to cut this message short. Just know that both of us love you very much. Rachalla stopped the message and called Captain Riker. He came down to her quarters with Deanna in tow. Rachalla was not happy. She asked why did you send out my song? Riker said there are a great many people who are worried and love you very much. I sent Sam and Robert a copy too. Rachalla was frustrated. She said, I wish you would have asked me first. Now everybody will think I'm better and start pressuring me for the second surgery. I told you both I'm not taking that chance again.  
I'd rather they kill me if I wake up trapped in my own body unable to move or talk like what happened last time. I'm not changing my mind. I'm too scared to take that chance. I won't - I won't Deanna hugged her quickly as she said "I Won't" again. Riker said I'm sorry Admiral. We all have been so worried. Everybody needed some joy to help them out. I meant no harm. Rachalla let go of Deanna and hugged Riker. She said I'm sorry. Everything is still new and different. I'm Scared. I need more time.  
Please understand. Riker gently rubbed Rachalla's back as she hugged him and she moaned and said you're good at that. She let go and backed away. Rachalla said I can't be the Rachalla you once knew. Always being fearless, always taking chances or risks. I'm a mother now. I have a husband and soon a baby girl to think about. It's just too much to risk. The coms beeped and Frank answered. The com officer said Dr Tolin called and said the other couple have finished their scans and are being taken to their Cottage. They are ready for you now. Frank said, Understood, thank you. Please advise, Dr Tolin, we will be beaming down shortly.  
Frank said we need to go. He shook Riker's hand and secretly passed him a message chip saying, my wife has been upset enough and all the medical scans, tests and medical equipment will be upsetting all by themselves. She needs rest and some quiet so she can heal faster. Both Riker and Deanna said of course. Frank took Rachalla arm in arm and escorted her out of their quarters as Riker and Deanna grabbed their travel bags.

Deanna checked her bag and made sure her pills were inside and asked where are your pills? Rachalla stopped and said there in the bathroom. Deanna ran back in and said did you take your morning dose?  
Rachalla scratched her head and said I don't think so. Deanna said, that explains why they're still in the cup on the bathroom counter. She handed her the cup and she swallowed them with some water and said Thanks "De" Frank said I promise I'll remind her each and every morning. Deanna nodded and reached inside the door and threw the two cups in the waste basket just inside. They went down the corridor to the transporter room and stepped up on the transport pad. Riker and Deanna set down their bags. Deanna said per "our" bosses' orders, a copy of your medical record has been sent ahead to Dr Tolin. You will need to tell him you just took your morning doses, so he can re-calibrate and adjust his scans and medical findings.  
Rachalla stepped down and gave Deanna a hug and said thank you both for caring. She stepped back up turned back around and gave the order to "Energize" Seconds later they shimmered and vanished.  
Meanwhile, Back at Unity-One,  
An Aquadrian ship was met by a Romulan fighter. An officer beamed aboard and was met by the Aquadrian Captain. The Romulan officer handed him a diplomatic pouch. He scanned it and thanked the officer. Both beamed back to their ships and the blood sample of Romulus's Queen was now in the hands of the Aquadrian's and they were on their way back home.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty One / Segment Three:**  
(Bad News)  
Finally, as they shimmered into place, the Chancellor of Trill was waiting to greet them. Smiling he said, welcome to our world. Anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask. Welcome to Trill. Rachalla shook his hand and said we come to rest. I am told that a Doctor Tolin is here somewhere. Dr Tolin was behind her he said here I am.  
Rachalla turned as Frank shook the Chancellors hand. Stunned he said, I never thought it possible. You're the spitting image of your mother. Especially, her sparkling green eyes. His smile was infectious. He offered his hand and said Welcome to Trill. Shaking his hand told me he was friendly and safe, but his smell told Rachalla much more. 

Rachalla smiled as she shook his hand and said you know my mother well. He blushed Pink and said we have become friends over the years. Rachalla gave him a look that said, much more than friends I think. He said, please, come this way. The Chancellor excused himself as they went inside the institute. Rachalla said, interesting place. A resort on top and the symbiot pools underneath. Dr Tolin looked at Frank. He grinned and said my wife can smell their presence and smell the emotions of others.  
Rachalla froze at the double doors. She whispered, I can hear them. Hundredsof them. All startled that I touched them. So many are all talking. All surprised, but all pleased. Damn! It's gone now. Doctor do they all speak separately, or can them also join together and speak with a hive mind. Jacivil opened the double door and said they can speak both ways.  
Rachalla looked into his eyes and said Hello Jacivil, Son of Doctor Tolin. Grinning, Rachalla said doesn't feel so good when someone else does the mind probing does it. Dr. Tolin frowned at his son and said excuse his rudeness. He is young. Rachalla followed along and said its fine doctor. It's gone now. My mother is emphatic and telepathic. I am her direct unenhanced Genetic clone. She warned me that after a certain age some of her gifts may start to manifest themselves. It's so frustrating. Holding her hand up in front of her face, she said, it's like its right here and I can see it but I can't reach it.  
Dr Tolin took the couple to his office and said here please sit. Jacivil said I'll go set up the tests. Rachalla asked will it take long? In the hospital on earth, I was surrounded with many machines. said, Machines frighten you. Frank gave his wife's hand a squeeze and said its ok, Tell him everything. Rachalla blushed with embarrassment. Looking away from his gaze she said, lately everything frightens me.  
Jacivil shared an image from her mind, with his father as he left. Dr Tolin said God's no wonder. They never should have let you come out of your coma so abruptly. Rachalla shivered, she said, I can't shake the memory flashes. Looking up and seeing the doctor working on me and my mother's eyes filled with sheer terror. I couldn't move or talk.  
Dr Tolin went over to his desk and opened the files. He said no wonder, what you felt was normal. The drugs you were given to make you sleep during the surgery contained a very powerful Paralytic. I doubt if it wore off completely when you first woke up.  
I hear you are getting more and more memories back. There is notes here that you even can sing. I remember hearing your mother sing once. Frank bragged on his wife and said Doctor when you hear my wife sing you will never forget it. She has her mother's powers ten times over, at least. Rachalla blushed. Doctor Tolan closed the file and got up and came over to Rachalla. He sat down and gently held her hand. His touch was cold at first but warmed up quickly.  
He looked into Rachalla's eyes and said here there is nothing to hide or be embarrassed about. You have been through a lot and got slapped down hard. It will take time to get your footing back. Today, things will be uncomfortable. But, only for today. You are here to rest and be pampered a little. Rachalla blushed, snickered and said ok be pampered a lot. Frank snickered, Rachalla said Oh I'm supposed to tell you that I took my daily meds a little late so you will need to compensate something in your scans. Dr. Tolin said that's ok. Frank, Can I speak to your wife privately. Rachalla looked at Frank and said its ok. buzzed for a nurse.

He said, the nurse will take you over to the shower facility. You will both be scanned both dressed and undressed. Showered and given robes. Then they will bring you both into the lab where I work. The tests will be uncomfortable. No poking or prodding but you both will be naked through the process. The Nurse here will get you started. Your travel bags have already been taken to your assigned cottage. Just follow the nurse we will be on in a few minutes. Rachalla stood and gave Frank a smooch for encouragement.

Dr. Tolin waited till after Frank left and the door closed. He looked at Rachalla and said he is worrying you to death aren't he. Rachalla let out a long sigh and said God's yes. How did you know? He said, I know the signs. Rachalla said, he means well but lately its grating on my nerves. Dr. Tolin said, I think we can keep him busy here. Let some of our "Ladies" help Adjust him. Rachalla said, and adjust me too. Dr. Tolin laughed, I knew that was coming, Just as wicked as your mother. Both laughed. It felt good, and then Rachalla smelled something different. She said, you and mom got close didn't you. Dr. Tolin blushed. Rachalla gasped and whispered you started falling for her didn't you.  
Dr. Tolin said, just some compassion. When she came to us she was very badly burnt. Even then her body was still beautiful. The symbiots healed her on the outside. It was up to Jacivil and me to help heal her on the inside.  
She faced many demons from her past. Much evil was done to her when she was your age. Much more than even she realized. She had blocked it off in her mind just to stay sane. Dr. Tolin said, I can't tell you any more about her medical records, except that you both display the same symptoms of severe Trauma induced terrors. Both your bodies though beautiful on the outside are completely beat up on the inside. Dr. Tolin helped Rachalla to stand and he embraced her. He said, just close your eyes and try to relax for a moment. You won't understand at first, but for now, love and compassion are the best medicine for you.  
Rachalla slowly started to unwind in his embrace and melt into his hold. She said Frank does this for me when I get really upset. He calls it hold and love. Dr. Tolin said, Good Name. That's what it is meant to do. This is your first time here on Trill. Here we all share a value for life and compassion for those injured.  
Dr. Tolin said, I read about your tumor. Rachalla instantly shivered and stiffened. rubbed her back and said shhhhh. It's ok here to cry. Rachalla couldn't help it her tears came as he held her.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty One / Segment Four:**  
(It's Growing)  
It took a while, but Rachalla calmed down. Backing away, she said Mother didn't tell me anything about Trill. Not what to expect or anything like that.  
You are a very different people. You're very gentle and kind. It's all kind of new to me. Smiling, said, always trying to be the tough little soldier girl. Got to be the strong Warrior woman?  
Rachalla said Ok that's creepy. Are you reading my mind like your son did? Tolin snickered. no, just my trained observation. Just like your mom. It seems that much more than your body has been cloned.  
Rachalla said, mother spoke of the "Peace of Trill" Like it was a thing or a presence. Tolin said it is. Our people share a kind of harmony. Sounds like you need some. Come, we better go. Rachalla went with the doctor and was led to the prelim Scanning station. It was a simple clear tube. Rachalla stepped in it and got nervous when it rotated. The Scan was quick but still unnerving. said the second scan will be longer can you handle it? Rachalla said I think so. The Nurse said, please come this way. said I'll see you after.

Just try to relax. Rachalla was led to an undressing room and the nurse asked any open wounds or scars. Rachallla shook her head no. The nurse said, this is your first time here, so I will explain. You're not to do for yourself here. We are specially trained. I bathed your mother after she was burned. So Please try to relax. Rachalla said sorry, just a little jumpy. The nurse said your husband was too. You have been through much.  
It has been a long time since you have known comfort. Please, allow me to assist you. After undressing the nurse folded her clothes and placed them in a basket along with her shoes. The nurse led Rachalla into a large shower room and got the steam water running so Rachalla's ragged nerves stopped making her shiver. She walked over and took off her robe and hung it up on a shower hook.  
Nervously,Rachalla said this is new and different. The nurse said I am here to bathe you. Have you never seen a Trill before? Rachalla was captivated looking at her she said no. You have spots all the way down your bodies. Smiling, she modeled them turning so Rachalla could see them. The nurse asked like them? Rachalla gushed very much so, you're stunning. She blushed with embarrassment. The nurse said Thank you. You have a very beautiful body yourself, all be it rather tense right now. Your record says you were healed at Aquadria. Aren't you used to being without clothes? Blushing, she turned away hiding her face against the wall saying Yes, but not like this. The Nurse started soaping her back down rubbing Rachallas shoulders and back.  
It didn't take long to get her moaning. The nurse said you're all knotted up.

Try to relax. Here turn around, and just close your eyes and let me do everything. The nurse continued with her bathing. Rachalla said sorry, I can't keep my eyes closed. I'm too nervous. The Nurse nodded and said too much trauma. I've seen it before with your mother. She almost had to be tranquilized. She stopped and said you can touch my spots if you want. She guided Rachallas hand saying see It doesn't hurt. Just different color skin. Rachalla said, beautiful skin and these real fine hairs they shimmer. The nurse said, see these spots.

They are connected to special nerve endings for stimulation of intimacy. Rachalla drew her hand slowly away saying sorry. The nurse said nothing to be sorry about. Here on Trill we are proud of our bodies.  
We take pleasure in pleasing others. It is our way. But you need time to adjust. Here lets finish up and get you dried off. She took a towel and handed one to Rachalla. Rachalla watched her dry off and dress and asked, you do this kind of thing all day long? The nurse said, yes, but you have never been here before. So everything is a little unnerving. Rachalla blushed and turned away saying a lot unnerving. Her hands were shaking as she took the robe from the nurse. She led Rachalla down the hall to the Lab. Frank was waiting and a little blushed himself.  
He asked you alright? Rachalla wrapped herself around Frank and said I am now. They were led to the lab and greeted by Jacivil who helped Rachalla over to a soft bench. The Nurse gave Dr. Tolin a look and shook her head. Dr. Tolin called her over. She said the Resort will not help her. At least not right now. She needs a councilor assigned to them both, to ease their adjustment. Then, the resort may help, but she is all locked up inside. She is almost as bad as her mother was. Always wanting but to terrified to try.  
Back on board the Titan, Both settled back down in Riker's office. Riker showed Deanna the chip Frank secretly passed to him. He dropped it in the player. Frank appeared on the screen. He said, Captain, please send a copy of this message to the Praytor on the transmission code, I indicated on the tag line. Rachalla is not getting better. She sleeps only two to three hours a night and is plagued with the same nightmare over and over.  
Her father made me promise to tell him if there is anything wrong with his daughter, and frankly he is bigger and meaner so I'm going to do as he said. I sent a copy of this message ahead to a as well. By now, he has seen what I am seeing. The night of her singing went very well but just as soon as she got behind closed doors she clung to me and froze. She almost went into some kind of a seizure. Our love helps her to feel safe. She is trying to be strong for others but is having crippling bouts of raw paralyzing fear.  
She talks a lot in her sleep. Something about an old mission that went bad and people dying. I hate to admit it, but maybe all the missions she has been on may have been just too much for her and pushed her too far.. Holding up his hand and watching it tremble, Frank said, maybe even too much for me too. Frank looked in the screen close and said please send this quick. I have to hurry and get back in the bed before she wakes up. Tell him to contact as soon as possible and do it privately. If Rachalla finds out I'm telling on her I fear she may shut me out and never trust me again. She is not fit for any kind of duty in any capacity.

Her decision making is severely compromised. Riker looked at Deanna and asked did you sense all that when you hugged her. She turned away, embarrassed and said Yes Will. All that and a lot more. I was waiting on the Doctors findings and add mine to his but something has happened Will. The happy woman we all knew is gone. She is really badly damaged inside somehow. Something from her past has opened up a mental wound and everything else is piling on top smothering her. Riker opened a direct transmission to the Praetor. He answered with a concerned face. Riker said Sir, I hate to bother you but this message came from Frank. I am relaying it to you. Ryack asked is there something wrong?

Riker gave him a look and said Yes Sir, Very wrong. You and the Queen need to see this. I will wait on your instruction before telling our president and Robert. Deanna said Frank made mention about some mission from long ago that went bad. Maybe you can find out what he is talking about. Ryack gave her a sullen look and said I think I know but let me see the message. I'll put you on standby. Ryack dropped a chip in and made a recording. After a few moments he came back and said my daughter has chosen her friends well. Thank you for relaying this to me. Tell no one else. Let me talk to the Doctor. We need to keep this in the Family and keep it private.

Do you understand? Riker said Yes Sir, Tell no one till you say so. Ryack asked what is your First name. I know I heard it before but I can't remember it. Riker said Will Sir, Ryack said Will, You and your wife have cared for my daughter for a long time. I know you are worried. So am I. and so will be the Queen. Please, as one father to another, respect my wishes in this matter. Riker said Yes Sir, I will. Deanna and I both will, we promise.  
Back on Trill, Dr. Tolin told the nurse get Trina and fill her in. The Nurse scampered away. said ok this test is the scary part. I promise it won't hurt but Jacivil will be probing your mind. Just try to relax. Frank, we will do you first, so we can let her see it's safe and won't hurt her. Frank gave Rachalla a long kiss to reassure her. Another nurse walked up. Dr. Tolin said take off your robe and walk into the clear tube. It will rotate just like the other one did but for much longer. Frank didn't even hesitate.  
His time on Aquadria had wiped out any inhibitions he ever had. asked Race of being? Frank said "Human Male" he stepped in the tube and braced himself for the rotation to start then relaxed as Jacivil began his probing. Frank gave him a look and blushed. Jacivil snickered; He asked, you and the Queen? Frank interrupted him saying yes, me and the Queen. I provided some genetic seed that their doctor used to mix and help her to have a child.  
Jacivil backed off. He and his father were shocked. said what a fantastic gift. Helping to create a new life. All life is precious to us. Our people salute you. Now to go deeper, Jacivil said try to relax close your eyes and take deep breaths. In Jacivil mind he heard Frank say "Tell father to go to his office. I sent him a message. Important stuff about Rachalla". Jacivil scribbled down a quick note in Trill and slid it over to his father.  
He took it and made some adjustments. said ok this part is over. Looking at Rachalla, he said see, it doesn't hurt just rotates longer. Frank stepped out and said its ok honey. Jacivil said, follow the nurse over to the exam table. He lay down and she covered him with a sheet. Jacivil said a scanning beam will run up and down your body. Jacivil said in Franks mind I got your message. Grinning, he said, you're quite experienced. Frank cut him a wicked look and said now who has the dirty mind. Aquadria is a world of love like no other. said I will be right back.  
Jacivil can do this part. went over to another console and put on an earphone and looked at the message. He showed no emotion as he finished it and came back. He went over the scans and saw all Franks healed wounds. He said broken arm, Leg, Shot in the spine. Bone spurs, Vertebra damage. He said Ill bet that hurts when it cold outside. Frank said when it rains too. Dr Tolin stopped the scanner and said ok you're done.  
Time for your wife now. The nurse helped Frank up off the table and handed him his robe. He came over and helped Rachalla by leading her by the hand over to the tube. She gave Frank her robe and cautiously, she inched over into it and slowly it started rotating. Rachalla got nervous but held her ground. said no wonder you're so nervous.  
Your hormones are way out of balance. He stopped the tube and came up and gave Rachalla a shot. She asked what's that for. said it's to help offset the inhibitor meds they gave you. Snickering, your body says you're pregnant. Your uterus is empty and it's a human uterus as well. You had a transplant and had no time to adjust. Rachalla said I do feel a little better. He continued his scan for a moment longer then stopped the tube. Dr Tolin came over helped her over to the exam table himself and said a whole lot has been done to you in a very short time young lady. No wonder you're afraid of your own shadow. He helped her up on the table and she lay down and covered her with the sheet.  
The scanning process started he ran his hand under the beam and said see it doesn't hurt. He walked back over to the controls and hit reset and began the scan. He said Mother of...He started reading off the list. Broken arm, multiple abrasions, contusions, a concussion, Broken Ribs, Punctured lung, Shot twelve times. Paragene organ blowout, Cranial and facial burns.  
God's half your face was burned off, Pregnancy transplant, and brain surgery. Your body is flooded with this mineral called blue. It's helping but it threw your hormones out of balance. Rachalla smiled and looked at . She said, I can hear them again. It's like the symbiots are talking to my head, comforting me. They are so sweet and gentle.  
Did you know the big old ones can sing? All the lab techs froze and gave a look.

He sheepishly said, nobody knows that. Only a cherished few of my people have ever heard them. Rachalla said well, they know. So does Jacivil. He has heard them too. Smiling, Rachalla snickered. She looked at Jacivil and said, that's right Jacivil your not inside my mind I am inside yours.  
Frank was right. You do have a dirty mind, but, if you want to see, Go ahead, I have nothing to hide. Maybe you do though. Snickering, Rachalla said you sure do play a lot with the girls upstairs. Make them very happy. Some Lab assistants began to snicker. Dr Tolin snickered and said getting a dose of your own medicine aeh. Jacivil said Alright-Alright. I promise not to go too deep. Rachalla closed her eyes and said go as far as you want. 

Remember how unpleasant it was when mother threw you out of her mind? Jacivil pulled back out and said It's ok, I've seen all I really need to see. You are a much more of a telepathic than your mother was. You also use it when you sing. I heard your song. It's beautiful. You do have your mother's powers, ten times over. Dr Tolin shut everything down, and said Ok-Ok enough of this. Were done here. You have a veritable laundry list of wounds and damage done to your body. It's a miracle you're even still alive.  
First, you both need rest then a couple days to adjust to things here. Then some extra pampering at the resort. But for now, it's time to eat and rest. I have assigned you a personal counselor to assist you both. She is specially trained for situations like this

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Two / Segment One:**  
(Chances)  
They were escorted to a travel cart and was met with a new Trill Doctor. She walked up and said Hello, my name is Trina. Please climb in and relax. All the medical tests have been done. I know it was unpleasant and I'm sorry about that. Everybody that comes to Trill must be evaluated.  
Frank shook her hand and introduced himself and Rachalla. She walked over to her and said Allot has happened. I knew your mother. I was her counselor. Now I'm yours. Nervous, Rachalla said, I am new here. It's my first time. To Rachalla, this Trill was very different.  
She had easiness about her. She was beautiful but she smelled different. She smelled a lot like Lorna and it was fogging her head. Rachalla began to relax and Trina gave her a warm hug. She whispered you smell beautiful. Trina said so do you.  
Come let's take you to your assigned cottage and get you settled. First order of the day is Rest and Eat.  
As they drove down the path Trina asked, you and your mother are clones? Rachalla said that's how we started out but now we are both different. Trina said different, yet both damaged. Her by long past, and you by short past. We will help you. But first, you need to adjust. Frank asked is the Resort available after dark? My Rachalla is nervous around others.  
Trina said in a couple days. But for now, the Resort is not for you. You and your wife have been through a great trauma and need to settle and adjust. I will help you.  
**Meanwhile, back at the lab,**  
Dr. Tolin and Jacival sat in his office on a direct video coms link to Romulas. Mandie looked shaken. Ryack was holding her. Mandie asked what are we going to do. Dr/Tolin said first, she is unfit for any kind of duty Federation or otherwise. Jacivil said she is fixated on two recent events and one event from many years ago. Dr. Tolin asked are you familiar with the term "Pile On".  
Both said yes. Tolin said well that's what has happened here.

She is desperately trying to stay strong for everybody else but all that has happened both bad and good has pushed her way too far. Mandie said she had to kill her best friend. Tolin was crestfallen. He asked how - why?  
Ryack said it was a bad mission. Twelve ships went in only four made it back. They were using the latest in technology to destroy a ship that was under secret construction. All their Intel was bad and they all got shot to pieces. The order was leave no ships behind for capture. They were on their way home when three ships malfunctioned and shut down.  
Their air recyclers were off line. Without their engines, all three had only minutes of air left. Rachalla was in command. She was forced to fire upon her friends to destroy their damaged ships and prevent their capture and torture. One was a close friend.  
Jacivil said that is the base wound in her mind. All the rest piled on and damaged her. I saw it but there is more she would not let me see. Mandie started to Tell him, but Ryack interrupted saying he doesn't have to know everything. Mandie said No husband. He will need to know every detail with her as he did with me. Mandie said this is embarrassing but the best friend was a woman named Talia. She was Andorian. They were more than best friends. A lot more if you get my meaning. asked, you mean they were lovers?. Mandie nodded. Jacivil said that's the memory she would not let me see. A nurse walked up and handed a medical file and he looked at it. Shocked, he asked the nurse are you sure?  
She said I checked it three times. gave both an ashen look. Ryack asked what is it? said her tumor has started growing again. It's slow, but the growth is there. 

**Meanwhile, On Aquadria.**  
Elenore asked to meet Queen Lorna in her office. They sat down to talk. Lorna asked, any news. Ellen looked down and said it's confirmed. There was microscopic contaminated mitochondrial DNA mixed in the tissue samples of the tumor. Everything tested positive for Bioxin. Lorna gasped and said so it was passed down by her mother.  
Elenore said, I'm exposing the Gene re-sequencing therapy to some tissue samples. If I can change the DNA of the tumor, you should be able to use your powers to get at it and destroy it once and for all. Ellen said it's risky at best but I'm trying to change from Romulan DNA to Human DNA. You were able to reform tissue with relative ease when we rebuilt Elenore, So "Human" is the only way to go. Problem is and you won't like this. I have to use host genes to get the process to change. And that means bringing another Trill down here.  
Ellen said I'm going to need a sample of a pregnant Trills blood. Lorna said you just need her blood not her. We can get the sample and put it in a stasis container. No Trill will ever set foot on our world again. Ellen knew she had stepped on a nerve and backed off the subject by quickly saying, yes my Queen.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Two / Segment Two:**  
(Hopes)  
**Meanwhile, Back at the Wind Rider base on earth,**  
A call came in from Aquadria. It was marked Personal and tagged for Kat'Lin and Robert. He sat back in his chair looking at the pile of requisition forms filled out and looked back at his message screen. Kat'Lin came in his office to pick up the stack and take them to her desk for transmitting. Robert said please stay.  
His tone of voice sent a shiver down Kat'Lin's spine. She asked Robert, What's wrong? He said I don't know but I just received a coded message from Aquadria, marked personal and urgent for you and me both. Kat'Lin grabbed the stack and ran in her office and sat the stack down on her desk and came back in.  
They both sat on the sofa and Robert used his remote mouse and switched to the big view-screen. He pointed at the Icon and clicked. Dr. Ellen came on the view-screen. She said hello, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet when everybody was here last time. The camera panned back and followed Ellen as she walked over to giant glass window and showed them the city.  
Ellen said this is our capital city. We have two hundred other cities spread all over our oceans world. I can't show you much more because of Aquadrian laws governing our technology. Laws that now have become even stricter since the Trills betrayal.  
To answer some obvious questions. Ellen walked over to her wife and hugged her. Ellen said this is my wife Tranya. Yes we are naked and yes I did add a prehensile tail to match hers. Ellen said and this little bundle is our first born. Made possible by the same DNA re-sequencing therapy that Rachalla and Elenore risked their lives to recover. Admiral, your son generously provided the seed we needed to fertilize the egg of mine which is Romulan and adapt the embryo to my wife's body which is Aquadrian. We are similar in appearance but inside, everything is very different.  
Properly applied, this new therapy will be able to adapt the blood supplies of my people and make it available to be used to save a life of almost any wounded "Human" soldier and vice versa.  
Elenore said, as you can see for yourself. The therapy works. The lives we can save will be in the countless millions on all three worlds. Now you see why getting this knowledge and the Embryos back was so important. And maybe understand why Leader was prepared to destroy a whole world to keep from it getting out and falling into the wrong hands.

An enemy could change his DNA and fool all your security protocols and sensors, infiltrate and do vast damage. Ellen said, I know you must share this message with the President and that's why I need to tell you this...I had your hospital on earth save the tissue samples of the tumor cut out of Rachalla's brain. I tested them and found a way to destroy every molecule of the tumor left behind. Thus, freeing her of her death sentence forever.  
Miss Holloman, there is an antigen inside your body. I am told that for Trills, that only one in an entire generation is born with this antigen and you are it. That is why you conceived and now carry a hybrid "Human/Trill" child. I need a sample of your blood. It will act as a genetic host. A genetic bridge between the current DNA and the DNA we are changing the tissue too which is "Human".  
Our blue can work many wonders. Most of which I am forbidden to speak about.  
If this works we can temporally alter Rachalla's DNA and change the tumors DNA by a direct infusion of the counter-agent. We used our blue to rebuild all of Elenore's body. Your blood would act as a host allowing the change to take place.  
Queen Lorna cannot kill the tumor because its DNA coding is the same as the rest of her body. She can stunt its growth but no more. By changing the Tumors DNA to say "Human" she can target and destroy every molecule without even opening up her head like your "Human Doctors did last time so the brain damage will be negligible.  
If this works, with your blood sample. I will have to convince the Queen to let you Kat'Lin come down here and do a direct infusion of one pint of your blood during the process. It will not harm you or your baby and it just may save our lovely sisters life. Robert hit pause. His hands were shaking. He said I don't know about letting you go down there.  
Kat'Lin said, we are talking about Rachalla. About saving her life. We both love her. Now we must decide how far that love goes. I don't mind telling you the whole thing scare's the shit out of me, but I love that girl almost as much as you do.  
I would go swim through hell itself if it would help her. Kat'Lin rubbed her belly and said, our daughter will need an older sister to help her through things as she grows up. Not quite Trill or Human she will have questions as to where she belongs and the discrimination she may face. Who better than to have than a Romulan sister grown up here to advise her and help her cope? Robert said, and then I'm going down there, even if I have to be naked. I will not let my wife go into harm's way without me. I love you my wife and our daughter. More than my own life.  
He hit un-pause and the message continued. Ellen said Please tap the flashing Icon and send your response as soon as possible. Robert said this will go a long way towards healing the rift between your two peoples. Robert pointed to the flashing Icon and clicked on it. Robert said the people of the Federation are overjoyed at all of Doctor Ellen's efforts. Much love has been shared. Kat'Lin squeezed Roberts hand and said, for the heart of Trill I offer my apologies for the savageness done to the peoples of Aquadria. Send your ship. We will send one of our swifter fighters and meet it at Unity One and deliver the blood samples you need. May the gods bless all our efforts. Tell the Queen. I love her too and stand ready to do whatever she needs, no matter the cost. Robert hit transmit. He said now I have to go talk to Sam. Kat'Lin said call up a Currier first. Have him meet me at the clinic. I will have the doctor there take and prepare the samples. She jumped up and stepped up on the transporter and shimmered away. Admiral Holloman tapped on his coms and said Send one of our best pilots over to the clinic. We have an urgent package for delivery to Unity-One. He is to deliver the package to the Aquadrian vessel that will meet them there. Deliver it into the captain's hands and no other. Ready a fighter for immediate lift off.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Two / Segment Three:**  
**(Differences)**  
**One week has passed**,  
Trina walked out to the Resort hand in hand with Rachalla. Both, standing in the sun naked and without a care in the universe. Trina looked at Rachalla and she leaned in and Rachalla walked over into her embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. Both walked into the water and when deep enough both swam as a mated matched pair. Mandie walked out and dropped her sundress and laid on the message table.  
It wasn't long before those skilled Trill hands had her moaning. Trina embraced Rachalla as they waded in the epervesant water. Rachalla's Hearing distracted her. She knew that voice and whirled around and began swimming back to the shallows. She stood and marched out stomping over to her mother.  
Rachalla said, Mother, why are you here? She said, You're my daughter and I love you. I hear you've been in pain so where else should I be. Rachalla raged yelling, you've had twenty years to show me your love and didn't. You left me. You abandoned me on earth. Mandie slid off the message table and grabbed Rachallas arm and turned her around and embraced her hard. She said I hurt you and I'm sorry.  
Rachalla said Go Home mother. Trina walked up and Rachalla gave her a long passionate kiss. Rachalla said I' m staying. Go Home and don't come back. The room was dark and the memory recall recording brought Mandie to tears. Dr. Tolin said, shut it down. She has seen enough and I don't dare show her the rest. Tolin walked out of the control room and went inside sitting and holding Mandie till she began to settle.  
Mandie asked what happened. Tolin said we showed her the memory of her killing her friend and pulled from her mind to create an avatar of Talia's father. She dropped to her knees and begged for his forgiveness and sobbed at his feet. We had to sedate her and take her back to her cottage.  
Trina has been working with them both using all her skills. You need to talk to her. Three days into her therapy she finally got both to share with her. Tolin said we went further back and found Rachalla has years and years of hate inside herself over you.  
This training program you put her through was in her mind, forced on her. She wanted nothing to do with it, or Robert and at first not even Frank. She shoved him away many times. Jacivil found memories of her and some native Indian she called Ya Shawl and another named Iron Eagle. Dr. Tolin said I am told she called them wise ones. In her mind she is torn between two worlds. A life with you on Romulas, that she dearly wanted, and her life with her Frank Who loves her with every fiber of his being.

Just as your Ryack loves you Frank loves her. In fact on day Two he got physically sick and had to be hospitalized. He's better now. She is also torn in another area of her life. She is torn between her love for Frank and her urges, thoughts, feelings, and desires for women. She and you are the same. She is a low just like you but fights it fiercely with her love for Frank.  
Dr. Tolin asked, Did you ever show her or participate with her in...what is it you called it?...Sharing? Mandie stared silent at Tolin. He said, my Dax was once in a woman host so I do have knowledge of certain...activities common to our females. I swear to you anything we talk about never gets shared with another, But I need to know to unravel the puzzle inside her mind.  
Mandie asked, can we go somewhere more private.  
Tolin said sure. He helped Mandie to her feet and called out to Jacivil. Lock everything down and beam us to my private residence. I have a spot I go to out on the beach when I need to think.

It's quiet and private. Tolin heard his son's thoughts and got aggravated. He said Jacivil just do as I say and away with that dirty mind of yours. Mandie is a married woman for God's sake She is also the mother of a very sick child. Do as I say and beam us home. They both shimmered away and reappeared in Tolin's home. A woman came over and asked may I bring you something to drink Doctor Tolin, Madam? Tolin said just a couple cups of coffee. She said Yes sir and went to pour the cups.  
Tolin said that is Gretta she is my house maid and companion. Ever since my wife died Jacivil emphatically refused to allow me to stay in this house alone. I know he loves me and in his heart means well but that dirty mind of his can go too far sometimes. I apologize for him. Sitting down on the soft sofa Mandie said don't be too cross with him. When I first came here Ryack and I were fighting.  
We were still together but we both had said some pretty hurtful things. He took a second wife and I took a companion to share with. It was like you told me and also what Iron Eagle told me. I had to get past myself to find myself. Let go of a piece of me to find the rest of my life's puzzle. We were divided. All turned away from each other keeping secrets, when we needed to turn back to each other and share in our strength and our love.  
Tolin was intrigued. He asked this Iron Eagle said all that? Mandie snickered as she was served her coffee she told Gretta Thank you and took a sip.. MMmmm that's good coffee. No, Iron Eagle didn't say all that exactly but he said enough for me to find my way back. Tolin said so you and Ryak are good now. Mandie looked off out the window and said we are better. Like I said we said some pretty nasty things to each other. Gretta came over and asked excuse me but will you need me anymore today? Tolin said, No, thank you take the rest of the day off. I'll see you later tonight if you don't mind.  
Smiling, she said yes sir turning as she left she looked at Mandie and said nice to meet you. She stepped up on the transport and shimmered away. Tolin explained, Not long ago, after my wife died, I ah...Started failing. I didn't take good care of myself. My doctors said that my Dax was used to the constant companionship of another and was getting sick being alone. Looking down Tolin said,Truth is I was getting sick too. One day they found me on the floor. I had had a heart attack so Jacivil won't let me stay alone for too long a period.  
Mandie got up and sat beside Tolin and rubbed his shoulders. She said I'm sorry Tolin. I didn't know. Mandie said in a low soft voice, you know I smelled you. How long have you been in love with me? Turning bright pink he said almost from that first day. Sniffeling he said, you're so beautiful and so much like my wife I kind of fell apart inside. He stood and walked over to the sliding glass door and looked out. Tolin looked back at Mandie and said I know how the things we do here can lead to entanglements. I'm a doctor. I know how far I can go.  
Mandie said but you are a man and have needs. to deny yourself is to invite madness. Is Gretta your...Companion? Tolin looked away and said she helps me. Sometimes, at night, when things are dark and quiet, I get so lonely. Mandie took another sip of her coffee and stood up. She walked over to Tolin and rubbed his back. Mandie said you have no reason to be embarrassed or feel any shame and neither does my daughter.  
Come let's go for a walk.

Picking up their coffee, they took a stroll down the board walk. Mandie said, we went to a world that is like things here, but much more intense. Trina has her pheromones. She uses it to entice and she and I shared many times. It's still some of my fondest memories. Ryack knew all about me. He protected me when my world used to beat and execute those like me.  
The Lows had to live a life in discrete hiding. Now that he and I are in power the Low community is more accepted.

I don't hide my feelings anymore and the people are understanding that how I feel, makes me no less of a person than anybody else. I rule well always thinking of the people's needs over my own, and so does Ryack. We had it expunged from her file but a few days before graduation, Rachalla and Frank got invited to a beach outing to celebrate. Some of the girls led her out to swim and play. She got separated from Frank and some boys tried to have their way with her and tried to sexually assault her. They didn't get a chance to do anything thank the gods but she was badly bruised and traumatized.  
She screamed out and Frank came running. He took a piece of wood and almost beat her attackers to death. He lost all his rank as punishment but they were inseparable after that. Tolin said, he won her heart by becoming her protector. Mandie said yes. They went through some Indian ceremony promising to keep them only for themselves till they got her parents' permission to marry. They finally got it and I thought all this would be a phase she would out live. They married and are deeply in love. Even have two children. Tolin said so now she knows the joys of being a mother.  
Mandie said partly, Her second child had to be transplanted from her body to her friend and sister Elenore. It was needed because Rachalla's baby was pulling down all her strength and she needed it to survive the brain surgery to remove her tumor.  
Elenore is acting as a host body to grow the child much the same way as you act as host for your Dax. Then, after her last mission when she almost died and her partner almost died I guess all her feelings came back when we were all at Aquadria. They walked over and sat down on a bench. Mandies hand was shaking so Tolin held it . Mandie said this is very hard to talk about. On Aquadria, you can't wear clothes. Their cities are on the ocean bottom. They have this gel membrane at every door and airlock. It can't wick away moisture from fabrics. Only skin and smooth metals, so we were all naked. The Aquadrian's call it skin for clothes. That coupled with the Queens pheromones we all went and did pretty much everything with each other. We were all high as a kite and had no inhibitions.  
Big tears started falling from Mandie as she struggled to continue. She said on my world as our children come of age it's the mothers responsibility to school the children in the ways of sexuality. We have a holosuite program we use with Avatar partners to share with. It's all very realistic and can be very satisfying if you know what I mean. Well, with Rachalla being separated from the family, she never got my education as she should have. So she had to find out certain things on her own.  
We were all very drunk off Queen Lorna's pheromones and I remember helping Rachalla share with her friend Elenore and, She kissed me. I can't remember if we shared. But it's possible that we did. All three of us together. She may have even seen me have sex with her father. I remember her and Frank together.  
We were all down there for a very long time while she healed from her wounds. Face palming, Mandie cried and said, I made another mess of her life.  
Tolin hugged Mandie and said first, you made no mess at all. She is confused but now I think we can fix that. And second I read the report. You saved her life. Saved both their lives. No one else had any kind of medical power to save them but the Aquadrians.  
Tolin said this is going to sound weird coming from me but later I will explain. Love for a woman is just as strong and as intense as love for a man.

Tolin said I never said this but my Dax had great love for another woman while being inside another woman host. Gender barriers for my people, don't mean all that much here when you live with a symbiot inside you. I remember about all the touching and holding and "Other" things. I remember how my Dax felt as they came together. All the joys and the sorrows as they parted. The whole thing.  
Tolin said, I dreamed about you once. Mandie looked at Tolin. He blushed bright pink. Tolin said, I dreamed of us out here on the beach late at night getting all tangled up in each other's embrace. Each of us ravaging each other with unbridled passion.  
But it wasn't my dream. It was my Dax's. Mandie asked how did you know. Snickering and pinking up again, he said in my dream I was a woman and we were really going at it. Mandies eyes flashed and she snickered. Her snicker grew into a huge belly laugh right along with Tolins...

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Two / Segment Four:**  
(The Shock)  
**"The video meeting between Romulas and Trill continued at Tolins house"**  
said, Rachalla's therapy is continuing. She had to face who and what she is and it wasn't easy. It was hardest on Frank. His continued worry over losing her exacerbated a weakness in his heart. We installed a pacer and he will be fine.  
Ryack asked does his father know?  
Tolin said I sent him a message he is on his way. Tolin asked, this fight you two had with Rachalla on Galadriel. I saw it in her mind. She hides some real hatred with you two over what you did. True it made her what she is. Ryack said it was like another daughter stood before me. Filled with rage. I have no doubt if she had a phaser she of shot us both.  
Tolin asked and the pictures she saw? The ones about the law suit? Ryack was irritated he said did you have to tell him everything? Mandie said if it helps our daughter yes my husband. He must know. Tolin said, after she leaves I swear to destroy her entire record so nobody will ever see it.  
Tolin said you two have become good friends. Let's face it we pretty know almost all there is to know about each other. Mandie blushed and Ryack did the same.  
Tolin said look all families fight. The hardest part is the coming back together afterwards. From what Mandie has told me Rachalla suffered a deep emotional breakdown after she saw those pictures. Mandie blushed, and said, she had no training. Never saw the Romulan passion displayed. She never saw the Romulan "Hunger" Tolin said, she grew up as a human. Thought and acted in more human terms. Learned to love in human ways. It must have come as a shock to her to see her parents that way. Ryack said, I don't know what to say.  
Tolin said you two have no reason for any shame or embarrassment at all. After all that we pulled out of your wife. The "Things" that her father did. Its a wonder that she can even love at all. She was driven into her dual lifestyle by horrible torture. Her daughter Ellen told me of the "Knowing" and how it affected her. Rachalla, Because she was raised on earth, never got the sexuality training she needed from her mother. I need those pictures and a copy of that training holosuite program. I think I can adapt a repair. There is no curing her. This kind of damage, once done can never be undone. Ellen told me something else and it will come as a shock to you both so brace yourself.  
When Mandie arrived here, she went through the same medical checkout as everybody does. I sent the findings over to Ellen at Aquadria and she came to the same conclusions. Rachalla's tumor and Dual lifestyle was genetically transferred down from her mother. The mitochondrial markers of Bioxin contamination are a direct match.  
Mandie began to shake. Ryack said I know that face Tolin there is more. He said, Rachalla can with cautions visit Romulas but she can never live there ever again.

She, unlike you and her mother have no resistance to the Bioxin contamination of your world. She will never be able to rule in your place. After 350 years the Bioxin is in everything. Your Food, Water, Buildings, People Everything.  
Mandie told me about how hard you have been working to clean your world and I applaud you for that. She told me about how carefully you have been screening and filtering everything that has come near your son. He is in no danger. In your wife, the Bioxin contamination has been genetically altered.  
Don't get upset but your wife has the same tumor. Except in her case the tumor is dead. We scanned and confirmed evidence of necrosis in the tissue. Your people's lifelong exposure in a warped sort of way saved her and all the others. Tolin said all of your females need to be screened. Especially all those who recently had children. Screen the infants too.  
Earth has suffered much the same way with radiation fall out along with other contaminants. For them it manifested in several forms. Mostly in tumors of their mammary glands. They called the tumors Cancer. Once infected, it spread like wild fire inside their bodies and killed millions. Ryack said our history is filled with plagues of great sickness and death but it came and went leaving hundreds of years of peace and life.  
We never made the connection. My Gods, we were destroying ourselves. Mandie added just to fight some stupid war. Millions lay dead. Husband we must learn from this and put it to a stop. We can't let this continue to affect our children. They are the only future we have. Ryack said Agreed; I will get things started here. Tolin said I do have good news. Ellen discovered a way to genetically reverse and destroy the Bioxin tumor.  
We can free her from her death sentence. It's risky she will need all her strength so for now we must show her the love of her mother. She needs it. and I think Mandie here needs to reconnect with her daughter too.  
Lastly, I'd like to share something with you two. Try to forgive as much as you love. I know about your last fight. The awful things you said to each other. It wasn't hard for Jacivil to find. It affected your wife greatly. I'm sure it affected you too. Just as a knife can cut the skin. Words can wound the soul. I have carried my Dax symbiot all my life. He was once inside a female host so I share his memories. That host had a special love for a woman. She was relentlessly teased. She was called many names.  
I saw in your fight you called her a name that if you knew its meaning you would have never used it.  
You used the word **"Queer**" It's a "Human" word. Even for them it has a "foul" meaning. But in Trill it is the foulest, most nastiest word we know. My host's friend got publicly branded with that word. That name. For us it means to be less than worthless. She went home and took one of her father's antique projectile weapons and put it under her chin and blew her brains out with it. Her mother and Father were already dead. She had no family. I stood for her. I had to identify her body and make arraignments for her burial. That host cried for days over her.

I share this because you both are friends. Words can heal, and they can kill just as fast. Mandie, you have the love of a very special man. Just like Rachalla has the love of her very special man. Remember that love. Look to it and forgive. Then things will begin to heal. and Ryack promise me you will never use that word again.  
Ryack was a big man but even he was shaken by what Tolin shared. He said I'm sorry for your loss. She loved her didn't she. Tolin said Yes she did, and still does. Ryack said I promise. I'll send the pictures and program in one of my wife's brief cases. Only she will be able to open it.  
Tolin stood, he hid his shaking hand behind himself and said thank you. I will contact and update you later.

After the transmission ended, Mandie stood and turned him around and held him tightly as he cried remembering. Jacivil shimmered in and Mandie signaled him to come over quickly. She slid out of his embrace as Jacivil hugged him. He took him to his room to rest. And came back. Mandie started to say something but Jacivil had already read her mind and saw everything. He stepped over and gave Mandie a hug and whispered thank you.  
Mandie said I must go back to my cottage. Please contact Trina and ask her to meet me there. Mandie stepped up on the transporter and slid her cottage access card in the slot and removed it. The **A Sisters **

**Love Chap Twenty Three / Segment One:**  
**(Unspoken Truths)**  
Mandie's transport completed, she shimmered in to her cottage. It was quiet. The warmth of the breeze and the lapping of the water were very inviting. Mandie thought to herself and murmured, Oh the hell with it and undid the tie string of her sun dress and dove naked off the front of her warm water mixed with the warmth of the sun and breeze made for a feeling of pure heaven.  
Floating around, Mandie heard the transporter shimmer again and waited for Trina to walk out. She smiled and waved, then pulled her sundress up over her head and dove right in to swim with Mandie. Both stopped and sat with their butts in the sand. Trina kissed Mandie passionately and whispered I have missed you so much.

Mandie snickered and asked how you could. You're working with my daughter. She is my clone so you're sharing with me. Trina said, not so. She has your passion and beauty but she has a smell and personality all her own. She is willing now, but it took a while to help her find her way. She is not as experienced as you either. But she is willing to learn. With time, I could fall easily in love with her myself. Mandie looked away and said you said that about me once. Trina kissed the back of her neck and whispered don't be sad. We both knew it would have to end. It is our way. You had your world to go home to and I have my life here. Are you and Ryack arguing again? Mandie said No, at least not this time. For once, we have both been too tired and busy to argue. This mess with Rachalla has kept me away from my job at home as Queen and I have a huge backlog to contend with.

Trina said I'm sorry. I talked to Jacivil. He told me you needed to see me. Mandie said, I need to update Ryack and the Senate. Her placement in the Royal line as princess is at stake now Trina said I understand. You have a decision to make and it will be hard. Now, about that update you wanted. It took a while, but she understands what and why she is what she is and Frank has accepted her, much as Ryack did with you. I have never seen such love and devotion from a human before. He literally worried himself sick. Doctor Tolin had to install a pacer to keep his weakened heart in rhythm. It's a good thing Rachalla is coming around. I don't think Frank can stand much more stress. Mandie said I'm going to surprise them and show up and have dinner with them tonight.

Trina smelled Mandie's scent change. Backing away a bit she said, Tolin was right. Something has popped up between you two like a wall of emotion of some kind. What is it with you two? Mandie started crying big tears saying she thinks I don't love her. She thinks hat I failed her. And that I abandoned her on Earth to be rid of her. Trina was repulsed. She said you did no such thing. This Anger she has will never allow her to heal. She and Frank are wonderful lovers. They share regularly and even glow as they join. Mandie said that is the Aquadrian mineral they call "Blue". They use it to heal our bodies. I still have some inside me to heal me from after I gave birth to my baby boy. Trina's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

She exclaimed "You have another baby". Glowing with pride, Mandie said yes. I had him on Christmas day. His Name is Sevron Nowell Jaden. Trina said what a beautiful and powerful name.  
Mandie said I hope so; it looks like he may have to rule in Rachalla's place. She can't live on Romulas anymore. Trina said, Ah,The Bioxin tumor she has. Mandie said I have it too. But because I lived all my life on Romulas, my exposure to the toxin created a resistance to it that killed the tumor. Rachalla has no resistance to it. My other daughter "Ellen" doesn't either.

She is a doctor now. She is all married off and working on Aquadria. She found a genetic cure for Rachalla, but it's risky and I almost lost her the last time. And if I read Tolin right I have to play catch up and teach Rachalla about sex as I should have when she was young. Trina said oh, yes those pictures did do damage. Mandie blushed, you saw them? Trina said of course but I really didn't have to. When you and Ryack joined during your therapy, well, it's was easy to see that some pretty unbridled passion was being shared. Mandie frowned and said, it seems we don't have sex normally like others do. Trina held her and said, after what your father did to you it's a wonder you have sex at all. Mandie mumbled sometimes the memories of him comeback when we have sex. I have to fight to hold them back, so it won't ruin our fun. So we growl and snarl at each other during it. Sometimes I bite, scratch and claw.

Mandies eyes flashed while remembering, she said sometimes I draw blood and smell it. The scent of his passion fogs my mind keeping my father's memories away and filling it with passion. My blood begins to feel as fire. Romulan's call it the "Hunger" Once, A long time ago, I scared the shit out of Ryack when one of father's memories got through my hunger and I savagely screamed out as if I was being raped all over again. Trina said that's it. That's the difference. You both were forced. Your mind is scared one way by your father and hers is scared by those pictures and her assault she endured on the beach outing.  
Trina said, I read the law enforcement report once it was unsealed. The assault alone could have pushed her over the edge. Rachalla is a very strong woman and feels embarrassed and small for being so weak and not in control. I saw the evidence pictures and video chip. She was bruised and battered pretty badly. I saw in the video the beginnings of her trembles. There's a notation in her record from a Commander Riker that she collapsed and went into a seizure when questioned about it during her evaluation.

I believe that was the beginning of her mind wound. Frank has been her safety valve all along. He loves her and it comforts Rachalla when she gets scared. She fought off her attackers but was too small to stop them. She fought bravely, but in her mind she believes she was raped and blames both herself and you. If I was Frank I would have killed them for what they tried. Beat them bloody and showed Rachalla the wood so she would see she could smell their blood and know she was avenged. Mandie asked then what does it all mean. Trina hugged Mandie for reassurance and said, It means that she smells your hate for your father and what he did and automatically hates you for what happened to her, because you left her to live on earth. Pile on to that all that she has been through and no wonder she is the way she is. And a wall is built up between you two.

Mandie said, I have a few hours to kill and a big empty cottage with a very comfortable shower that has its own message table. Trina snickered and said well we can't let you show up for dinner all dirty and muscles all kinked up, now can we. They swam back and took the ladder this time to get back up on the porch. Both giggling as they grabbed their sundresses, as they went inside.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Three / Segment Two:**  
(Confrontation)  
The time passed pleasantly as Trina and Mandie made ready. Neither said anything nor had too. One look pretty much said it all as Trina took and held the hand Mandie held out for her. It had been a few years since they had done anything but speak to each other.

They stepped together up on the transport pad. Mandie felt happy, and now, much more at ease in her sundress. Trina was happy too. But she hid another agenda this night. One, that may heal them both. Trina entered her access card and code for Rachalla's cottage. They both shimmered away to an uncertain future. Frank heard the transport alarm and saw that it was Trina's code and went to go greet her as Rachalla slipped on her new sun dress and began to comb her hair. Frank froze as they appeared. He said out loud so Rachalla wouldn't be caught off guard, Hello Mother, when did you get here? Hi Trina. Instantly, Rachalla was on the defensive. She finished combing her hair and made a mental note to thank Frank later for the heads up.

She walked out of the bedroom pensively. Mandie stood and took a look at Rachalla and smiled. She said you look so much better. Mandie looked around and said I can't stay long so please don't be angry, I know coming here is a bit of a surprise, but an issue has come up with the Senate and I had to have a private conference with your doctors. It was too personal to be left to an open message transmission, so I took a quick flight over to get an update from them. Trina slid over to Frank and pulled him aside. He whispered what are you up to. Look at them. They are pacing each other like caged animals. Mandie stood her ground and waited on a hug. Rachalla relented and gave her a polite one but smelled something that made her instantly jealous. said, you are improving and that you and Trina are working well together.

Rachalla's voice had a razors edge to it as she asked, why is the Senate interested in my personal issues? They don't rule on Romulas. You do. Mandie said a few senators have stepped up and voiced concern about your mental fitness to lead as Queen in my absence. Your status as "Princess" has been called into question based on your physical and emotional stability. They know of your problems healing from your surgery and because of your problems and lack of resistance to the presence and contamination of Bioxin, some, including Dr. Tolin advise that you can't come back and live permanently on Romulas. A call has gone out to transfer your status as "Princess" to "Prince" Severan. I told the Senate it was too soon to make any decision of lineage and to wait. To appease them I said, I would provide a detailed report when I return. Rachalla's voice sharpened and Frank backed away. Frank whispered to Trina.

Are you sure about this? They look about to fight. Trina whispered it's inevitable this has been building up for far too long. Her status as mother depends on it. The order must be restored

Conflict will happen sooner or later. Better to have it now where we can control the outcome. Rachalla asked courtly, and what does Trina say. Mandie smelled her anger and was getting angry herself. She had had enough of this disrespect. Mandie said, she told me of your progress and we talked about your continued treatments. Rachalla's eyes narrowed. She asked how did she update you. On her backside as you shared with her? I can smell her all over you. Mandie snapped she slapped Rachalla hard and growled that's enough.  
Rachallas response was immediate and almost lightening fast she spins around with Mandie's slap and swung out with her left fist and belted Mandie across her lip splitting it as she was thrown to the floor.  
Mandies temperament was gone. Now with fire in her eyes she growled, you will respect me. Rachalla said get up off the floor, Bitch and see if you can take the respect you want. Mandie came up and faked a left punch allowing Rachalla to block it. Then slapped Rachalla hard enough to see stars and drew blood as she went down. Frank said this is crazy we must stop this.  
Trina held him back saying not now, not yet.

Trading hit for hit Rachalla swept Mandie's legs out from under and kicked her hard in the ass. Rachalla said come on Bitch I been wanting to whip your ass for a long time. I'm not a kid anymore and its payback time. Mandie was incensed she took a swing at Rachalla. She caught and pinned her hand and backhanded Mandie with the back of her left hand and the fist of her right. Mandie punched Rachalla in her guts and hit her full on in her face making a cut above her left eye. Mandie growled I'm going to kill you for this. Rachalla whirled around and faked right and boxed Mandie nose with her left and quick again with her right making her nose bleed just as much as Rachallas.  
She screamed go ahead and try I'll rip of your head and piss down your throat. You abandoned me. Ran off and cared for all your other children while I was left in a desert of snakes and scorpions.

"FUCK OFF BITCH" Rachalla got blocked and had her feet swept out from her but managed to come down with a hard elbow to Mandies side. Mandie rolled Rachalla over and got her hands on her throat as Rachalla flipped her ass over teakettle out the porch door. Mandie was scrambling to get to her feet Frank ran up from behind and held Rachalla and hollered "STOP THIS" Rachalla ducked and Mandie belted Frank in the mouth nearly breaking his jaw. Shocked and completely freaked out Mandie said Oh God's Frank I'm sorry. Now Frank was really pissed. He gritted his teeth and said my turn. He pinned Rachalla against the door frame and chest punched Mandie hard sending her flying backward off the porch into the water. Frank slapped Rachalla a couple times grabbed a tuft of her hair and a handful of her sundress and threw her off the porch into the water. Trina gave Frank a towel with ice in it as he screamed at both "STOP THIS" "COLL OFF" "YOU BOTH ARE THE SAME" "YOU BOTH ARE BAD MOTHERS".

Like a balloon popping all of a sudden all the fight left them both. Mandie started to say something, Frank barked "SHUT UP" I have worked and worried and tried everything I know short of tying you both together and let you beat each other to death. Trina scanned Frank and said we need to get this fixed. Mandie broke your jaw. Frank barked 'FUCK IT" my chest hurts worse than my fucking jaw right now. Rachalla took a step and Frank grabbed his phaser and said I swear you speak or take another step I will shoot you both. You're in water remember. Even if I miss the discharge will still take you both out. Trina backed away. She smelled something on Frank that wasn't right and Called for Dr Tolin and Jacivil to come running. Frank hollered "YOU BOTH ARE LOUSY MOTHERS" Look at you Mandie. You know what you did and why, so don't lie to me or her or even yourself anymore. You and Ryack were fighting and you wanted to hurt him. You wanted your daughter safely away from him. Just as if he was your father all over again. The bastard is dead let him be dead.

Stop resurrecting him in your head. Let the bastard go. And you my so called wife. What the hell good are you? How long have you spent with Jaden? Did you know the Nanny spends more time in One day with him that you do in a fucking week. That Nanny wears articles of your clothing so Jaden will imprint your scent and recognize her as being "YOU". Otherwise Jaden would call "HER MOTHER AND NOT YOU" You both disgust me. You are both the same. Each just as screwed up in the head as the other. So My Queen, congratulations. You manage to pass down the same abandonment issues of your daughter right down to your grandson.

Looking at Rachalla and you my wife helped her. The transporter went off behind him he hollered stay back Tolin. Jacivil don't try it. I can feel you in my head. I'll shoot them both I swear it. You let them have their say and look at what happened. Tolin leaned over and saw his jaw and said ouch that looks like it hurts badly. Frank was so pissed he was in tears he screamed out "NOT AS BAD AS MY BROKEN HEART" He grimaced, and screamed at both. "YOU'RE BOTH THE SAME". Tolin scanned him and nodded to Jacivil. He gave Frank a shot and He said I don't need a shot I need a new family.  
He calmed a little and handed Tolin the phaser pistol. He said I want my family back. Tolin was pissed. He said his jaw is broken who did that. Mandie said I did. It was an accident. He said, and I guess his heart jumping rhythm is your fault too. Tolin hollered, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" "YOU BOTH DAMN NEAR KILLED HIM". He's right, you both are sorry mothers. Taking out your fury from all your demons out on the one man that loves you both with all his heart. Get in here both of you. "NOW" Trina threw them both a towel to dry off with. As they waded over to the steps Tolin growled, of all things fighting on Trill. I should throw you both off this world. Tolin said we need to get him back to the hospital. Rachalla got still and knelt down beside Frank. Trina pulled the doctor away. Rachalla said we don't need a doctor. Do we mother? Both shimmered their eyes at each other.

Trina whispered to Tolin, it's working. Their beginning to love again. Rachalla slowly and gently cupped Frank's jaw and closed her eyes and began to glow. Tolin reared back quick with fright and asked what the hell is this? Trina said that doctor is love, made visible with "Blue". A moment later all his facial wounds including his broken jaw were healed. Jacival whispered, My God's they have the power of healing. Trina said the Aquadrian's gave it to them. It's that mineral they use. Rachalla unbuttoned Frank's shirt and laid her hand flat upon his chest.

She turned back and said Mother, I don't have enough left. I need some of yours. Without a word Mandie knelt down and scooted over close to Rachalla. To everybody's wonder, Mandie and Rachalla kissed with great passion. Both held their kiss and closed their eyes. Slowly all three began to glow. The blue slowly began to change to teal green. Trina said, Ellen tell me of this. It is deep love. Not from blue anymore.

It's from them both now. Mandie and Rachalla's wounds slowly vanished. Frank stabilized and began to relax and breathe steady. After a few more moments Jacivil ran his scanner and said. Its...Gone. His Pacer is... Gone. His heart is healed. It's stronger than ever. It's beating normally. Tolin said it can't be gone. I installed it myself. Mandie and Rachalla let their embrace and kiss go and the glow faded. In an almost dream like state Mandie sat back on her feet. Jacivil helped her up to sit on the sofa. Rachalla stunned everybody when she sat back, pulled her hand away from his chest and out of Franks shirt. She turned her hand over and opened it. There resting in her hand was the pacer wires and all. It was completely clean and dry with no trace of blood at all. Tolin looked at Franks chest and said there is no opening no wound. The skin is smooth with no scar. was completely freaked as he said I have never seen the like.

Rachalla looked sleepy as Tolin helped her up to sit on the sofa. She said it's not Majic or some power. It's only the blue. Most of mine is gone now. I can't even glow again. Looking at Mandie she asked can you mother? Mandie said, No Daughter. Mine is all but gone too. Tolin scanned them both and said that may not be a good thing either. He showed Jacivil. He said, I better call them and get her father on the message screen. Trina said it worked. Rage is broken. Tolin said and so is a lot of chairs in here. Trina said chairs can be replaced. Hearts cannot. This needed to equal out and restore peace and love. It grows in them both now as they rest.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Three / Segment Three:**  
(Secrets Held Too Long)  
Jacivil came back and said, The Aquadrian's are on their way. The Holoman's left a day ago and should be arriving soon. Frank started coming around and Tolin Helped him up on the sofa. Everybody started coming around. Franks jaw was still sore He rubbed it as Mandie said Frank I'm so sorry. Mandie held Rachalla's hand and said softly, I know Trina is your counselor now. I'm sorry if I hurt you. She and I share a history you did not know about. She worked with to pull some very fowl and disgusting memories out of me. Every few years, I come back and Trina helps me when some surface. During the process I feel deeply in love with her and we shared openly as my second wife. You were right.

We did share today, but not to offend you. Looking down Mandie said I was lonely and I missed her touch so much. Your father and I are taking therapy here separately, to deal with all the things from my past. During the process, some bitter memories came out about Ryack's father and complicated matters. After his death an intercessor got greedy and faked that law suit and took all those pictures to embarrass us into getting his way. Honey I love your father very much but memories of my past would come up when we had sex. Vile, vicious memories of my father raping me over and over. Trina hugged Frank from behind and whispered saying now truth come out. Truth nobody knows.

Mandie continued, There are times during sex with your father that they force themselves to surface and I have to fight them back. I would rage inside my mind and scratch and claw at your father. I would bite him drawing blood, tasting and smelling it to drive me into a state of what is called "The Hunger" It is very similar to what the Vulcan's call "Phon Far". A state of passionate madness. Those pictures you saw were of some of those private moments we share. He bites me too and we even sometimes fight. He is stronger and makes me submit to his desires. The room was stone quiet. Mandie said, our first time together was when I was about your age now. We did it in defiance of my father who wanted me as his own personal sex toy. We hid in a secluded place in the woods. He wanted me and I wanted him. We went swimming in the lake and had our first time. It was glorious.

Never had I felt such feelings of joy in sex. Only, the horrors and pain of father raping me. Rachalla shivered and tears began to fall as she reached inside her wet sundress and pulled out the locket Mandie gave her for Christmas. She opened it and pulled out a message chip, and gave it to Mandie. Holding it in her hand she asked what is it my daughter. Shaking, it took all her strength to make her last secret surface. The whole room was shocked, with Rachalla's next four words. Almost sobbing, Rachalla said "I Was Raped Too". She fell over into Franks arms sobbing. Mandie was frozen with shock and sorrow. The room stayed quiet for a while. Tolin and Jacivil. Were shocked. Tolin said I never knew. Jacivil said I knew. The scar on her mind was deep and very old and she would not let me get close to it. Frank held his wife and asked why didn't you tell me. Sobbing it was after the attack on the beach. I said no one got inside me but I lied. I wasn't strong enough and one got inside me. I begged the investigator to not press charges.

I had the doctor clean me up and out and repair my wounds so you would never know. Frank asked but why. Rachalla said, I was alone. There on earth all by myself, to fend for myself till I saw what you did to those attackers. At that moment, my heart was yours.

I would have given you all of my body right then, but you went crazy on them and nearly killed them. I had to protect you. Mother wasn't there, to hold me and let me cry. Only you were. I knew if you found out, you would have killed them to protect me. I would have been sent home and you arrested and charged with murder.  
I would have lost you forever. I couldn't stand that. I just couldn't. So I lied and kept the secret. I was ashamed. I wasn't pure for you. He didn't get in very far but it was enough to spoil me. I couldn't take loosing you. I wasn't your perfect little girl anymore and I was scared you would shun me as mother did. Her last words hit even harder than Rachalla's fists. Trina said, now truth comes out by root. Very painful, but must be done. Both wounded. Both scared and filled with rage. Rage broken now. Now love can heal. Trina looked at Frank. You safety valve all along, but this rage had to happen. Now both can heal. Her hands trembling, Mandie dropped the chip on the counter and stormed back outside and threw up. Trina followed behind and held her lovely hair back out of the way. She whispered I know this you did not do but you made her feel as such had happened. Inside, as Robert and Kat'Lin shimmered in on the transporter. Robert stepped off and held Kat'Lin as he saw all the damage. Dr Tolin came over and said it's alright now. It's over, we know why all this started. All because of a secret held for the sake of love. Kat'Lin heard Mandie retching over the guard rail and ran out to care for her with Trina. Robert came over and knelt down beside his son. He gently rubbed his forehead and asked are you all right? Dr. Tolin showed his the Pacer he put in and Rachalla removed. Dr. Tolin said I have never seen what she did. I never knew what she could do. The powers she has, or had. But his heart is healed and strong now.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Three / Segment Four:**  
**(Being a mother again)**  
Trina and Kat'Lin draped a towel over Mandies head to hide the mess she had made as she threw up and took her into the showers. Trina Took off her sundress and disrobed Mandie, as Kat'Lin went and replicated two new sundresses to replace the old ones. Trina washed Mandie rubbing her back to calm her. She said Frank was right. I am a lousy mother. I should never have done this. Standing naked under the hot water, Trina said you are wrong. Mandie looked up at her and asked Why.  
Trina said only option. You not know it but Rachalla would die on Romulas. Bioxin contamination would have killed her. Make her tumor grow. Maybe kill her faster. Bathing Mandie, Trina asked, Do you believe me when I say I love you? Mandie embraced Trina and whispered its one of only a few things I have left to believe in anymore.  
Trina washed her back as she held her saying then believes me when I say neither choice was a good one but choice had to be made. Rachalla had a good but hard life on earth. But only there can she live, grow and become strong.  
Soaping down her hair to get the mess out, Trina said my beautiful butterfly; you have seen more sorrow than most in ten lifetimes, but to watch a daughter die would have destroyed you. Sending her to earth was only way to save her. Tissue samples proved Rachalla was born with tumor. Your DNA with Bioxin contamination was inside sample.  
DNA passed from mother to child. No way to filter it out. Earth have no Bioxin so contamination too small to affect her quickly, but in time. All that happen would still have happened. Trina helped rinse her off and Kat'lin gave her a towel and helped to dry her hair as she dried herself.  
Kat'Lin said, you people fight pretty hard. Judging from the damage scattered all around inside, looks like you got as good as you gave. Look at me and tell me for true. Can you love just as hard as you fight? That's what your daughter needs right now. She is wounded. The reasons why, don't matter to me. I love her so does Robert. Kat'Lin stepped close as Trina dried off and whispered, Robert has been in love with you all the while too. Mandies eyes went wide with the realization.  
Kat'Lin said what was before doesn't bother me but he loves Rachalla as much as he loves me. I have to go to Aquadria. My blood is needed for her genetic cure. Robert is willing to go down there and be publicly naked, probably for the first time in his life, just because he loves us all. Even you. Rachalla needs her mother's love. The child inside her cries out for it. It has been ever since she came to earth. Early in the mornings we would have first coffee of the day sit and talk.  
It took a while but we opened up to each other and shared many secrets. She always suspected she was a low but her love for Frank is fierce. Kat'Lin gathered Mandie up in her arms and gave her a very passionate kiss. As she drew away, breathlessly Mandie asked you too? Kat'Lin said, I am skilled in the ways of "lady Love". I had a mate for many years. She taught me how to cook and curl her toes just as she curled mine. Mandie said you learned well to do both.  
Trina said I thought so. I smelled your yearning. Being back home feels good doesn't it. Kat'Lin said very good but we have a woman to fix and you have a daughter to love. She will say many things. They will hurt but that is the child inside coming out. Mandie, she has had so much piled on her shoulders I'm surprised she is even sane.  
Mandie looked down as she pulled over her sundress and said a few moments ago we weren't. It was scary, the things I felt. The rage inside was completely out of control. I slapped her as hard as I could and instantly she hit me even harder. Trina said Rachalla hide much rage inside. Hides many years worth.  
It gone now but may surface again. Be the mother she needs. Stop fretting over the past and be that mother her child like self cries out for.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Four / Segment One:**

**(Truth's Root)**

The ladies came back out and came over and asked you ok? Mandie tried to talk but just shook her head. Tolin rubbed her shoulders and said brace yourself. It gets worse. Rachalla's rage has forced her tumor into a growth spurt. The Blue stunted its growth up beside her brain but now is growing bigger around. It started pressing against her brain stem. I don't know how but she is showing signs of increased Bioxin contamination. Scanning Mandie, Tolin said, it must be coming from you. Trina said it must be the blue transfer to heal Frank. Rachalla must have known it would be a risk. Trina said her love for Frank is Fierce. Dr. Tolin said there is more. He took her in to Frank's office and played the chip.

A young, beaten, battered and bleeding Rachalla came on. She was shaking badly. She said, No, I can't press charges. You don't know my people like I do. It could start a war between earth and Romulas. I am the Queens own daughter. Why she stuck me here on this wretched planet I'll never know but it's all I have. If the queen finds out she will pull and take me away from here. My Frank is all I have now. I have screamed my heart out to go home but now, I'll lose My Frank. You saw how incensed he was. What it took to sedate him. If he finds out, He will hunt them down and kill them all. Then, I will lose him forever.

She mumbled, my own mother acts as if she doesn't love me. At least I have his. Tolin froze the playback. He said, there is more. But basically, The Federation decided to downplay this event to prevent any embarrassment. Rachalla at first wanted everything kept silent for fear of losing her Frank to a murder charge. She wanted to go home, but not as a disgraced or "spoiled" Princess. She would have lost Frank and on Romulas never be found suitable for marriage again. Dr. Tolin said, and now, she has to face the fact that she can never go home again. I think it broke her heart.

Robert said never again. All recruits from all the worlds must be either willing recruits or orphaned children. She was too young and we forced this on her. Look at what it has been done. Mandie walked back outside and sat beside her daughter. She offered her arms and Rachalla embraced her lovingly. Jacivil beamed back with Elenore and Ellis in tow. Elenore came over and knelt down in front of Rachalla and her mother. She said you have been avoiding me. Rachalla said, you a married woman now. I didn't want to spoil your honeymoon. Elenore said I heard what happened. You and mother got into a big fight didn't you. Looking at the Queen, Elenore said in private times she often lamented over where home was, earth or Romulas.

Rachalla hugged Elenore. She looked back at Ellis. I love you my husband. This will seem very strange, but the Navajo tribe sent the spirits to join us as sisters. Later, that joining became much stronger on Aquadria. Queen Lorna gave me special gifts to help her Rachalla here. The Queen rebuilt my entire body and filled me with added "Blue", to not only aid in my healing and stave off infection. But also to assist Rachalla as needed. Husband, please, just watch and try to understand. Elenore gathered Rachalla up and gave her a passionate kiss and they both started to turn bright blue. It startled Ellis and he jumped back. Mandie asked what kind of powers you have. Eleanor said, I can heal minor wounds and broken bones. Arms, Legs, small things, but not any complicated fractures like her hip or spine. They also gave me a sense of smell. I smell an increase in Bioxin contamination.

said, Mandie shared some of her "Blue" with Rachalla to help her save Frank. Elenore said that explains it. After a time, the "Blue" we are gifted with absorbs the genetic parameters of its host. Looking back at her Ellis, Elenore said, I just shared some of my reserve of blue with her to keep her strong enough to stave off her tumor. Mandie reached into her bag and pulled out some money.

She handed Tolin four bars of gold pressed Latinum. She said, I want to pay for all the damages. Will this be enough? Tolin said more than enough, but that is not the problem. The problem is. She doesn't completely understand what it means to be a Romulan. What it means to feel her yearnings and the burning of her blood. You are going to have to teach her about sex all over again. She needs to understand. If she snarls let her snarl. If she laughs let her laugh. Laugh right along with her. Like I said, this kind of emotional damage rarely if ever gets healed. Frank was right about a lot of things. He may be her safety valve, but you are the trigger. No matter how much she loves you, she will always harbor hard feelings of abandonment over you. Robert said, she did no such thing.

We all talked about this. I asked for the honor of raising her. Mandie said but nobody ever sat her down and asked her how she feels. What she wants. No Robert, we may have started out meaning well but Frank hit the nail on the head. I did want to hurt Ryack. I am just as messed up in the head as she is. I returned back to my life but never asked her if she wanted to come back home with me. I am responsible. I am that lousy mother he calls me.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Four / Segment two:****  
**(Finding Her Way Back)

Frank was very Quiet. Robert was very concerned. He had seen Frank withdraw like that when his mother died. Finally, looking at Rachalla, he said, you lied to me. After all these years you have been lying to me. After all that we have been through. I even took a bullet in my spine for you and you lied to me. You lied to keep me from harm. But it was still a lie. Robert said Frank be careful. Frank said father stay out of this it's none of your business. Trina came over with Mandie she heard and can smell Frank. She whispered, It ok. Frank damaged too. Needs healing just as daughter does. Frank's Next words slapped Rachalla hard. Frank sat up and asked is your love and our marriage to me been a "Lie" too?

Shocked and very frightened. Rachalla said in a small voice, No my husband I do love you. I have loved you since that day at the beach. I was so alone till that day. All the other "Humans" teased and taunted me as their "token" alien. Mother was gone. I had nobody else. Robert tried to help but he never understood. He was all wrapped up in his own grief. I heard him cry sometimes at night. I heard you cry too. You held me when I'd cry. Showed me "Human" kindness and for the first time in my life, I felt safe. I love you with all my heart. It is no lie. The first time we ever kissed, I had never even kissed a man before. Never felt the yearnings or desires in my blood like that before. My attacker only took a part of me. I gave you all of me. Frank said, I believe you. Now believe in yourself for a change.

Stop worrying what everybody else thinks. Start doing for yourself. You know how. All you need to care about is yourself, me, our children and the love we share. My love for you has always been there. The first time you let me hold you. It was there. The first time I kissed you, it was there. Never lie to me again, even if you think it will hurt me. I don't care what everybody else sees and neither should you. The others were cruel beyond belief and you stood up to them. When I look at you, I still see perfection. To me you are that same beautiful woman that captured my heart all those years ago. You are not a "Spoiled" woman. You are the wife I so dearly love. With that, he wrapped Rachalla up in his arms and kissed her with great unabashed passion.

Instantly, they both glowed Teal green. Rachalla began to melt in his arms. Trina said, I smell much love now. Come we must go. Clean all this up tomorrow. They need each other now most of all. We beam to Tolin's house to talk. In groups of three we beamed away to let the lovers have their privacy. At Tolin's house, Robert said this home of yours is beautiful. I love all the work with the wood. The grains are mesmerizing. Kat'Lin said Robert has never been here. He knows nothing of Trill. We were supposed to have our honeymoon here but the Federation had "other" ideas.

Gretta had poured some Trill brandy and was serving everybody. She said hello I am Gretta I see to the Doctors needs. Blushing, Tolin said you do far more than that Gretta. He explained. As I told Mandie here. A few months after my wife died I started not taking good care of myself. One day my son beamed over and found me on the floor. I had a heart attack from stress, grief, and overwork. Robert said I know how that feels. Gretta sat down on the arm of Tolin's chair and said My Tolin here is a wonderful man of many talents. He and his son can speak to each other's mind, but he does not handle grief and loneliness very well. Trina said you're doing much better now, Gretta, I smell much improvement in him. Tolin blushed and looked away. Mandie said, to be alone is to invite madness into your life. Gretta said precisely, I care for my doctor and have grown to care about him very much.

Trina said, I knew you would. Trina leaned over and rubbed Tolin's knee and said who knows more about you than your counselor. Mandie said you council's Tolin? Jacivil said we all have needs. Since his heart attack I refused to let him stay here alone. I even threatened to move back in. Tolin said God's no. Everybody snickered. Gretta said I will leave for a few hours. Let you all talk privately. She got up and stepped on the transporter and shimmered away. Mandie gave him a wicked look and said so Gretta is your...companion? Jacivil snickered and Dr. Tolin blushed. Trina said Gretta used to work at the resort, pleasing the guests. I recruited her into counseling and assigned her to Tolin here. Jacivil started to say something but Tolin could see it in his mind.

He cut him off abruptly by saying "STOP". Enough with all this about my personal life. We aren't here for that. We are here about Rachalla. Go away with your dirty mind. Go play at the resort for a while. Snickering, Jacivil said yes sir and got up; he stepped up on the transporter pad and beamed away. Trina said don't be so hard on him. You were young once. You felt the burning's of your own blood once. Your own spots too.

Tolin got up and poured himself another glass of wine. He apologized, Trina is right. I once was just like him. Dirty mind and all. Once in a few generations we Trills are born with... abilities. Trina and others can use their mind to go inside another person. Trina added and literally wares that person as a second skin and instantly knows what to do, where to touch to give that person the greatest pleasure or joy.

Many work at the Resort and are very talented. Trina looked at Mandie and she blushed. Kat'Lin looked at Robert and he blushed. Everybody snickered and took a drink. Tolin said, Mandies case was my worst ever. When you came back all burnt and scared like that I almost had a heart attack right then. He took a sip and said, all those horrors buried deep inside you. All wrapped up in so much beauty. I almost went crazy with each memory we extracted. You and Ryack didn't help matters either, by keeping so many secrets from each other.

Mandie shivered and said don't remind me. Can we please get back to the subject of my daughter? Trina said Frank has been more than an emotional safety valve for Rachalla. They shared deep teal "blue" The more they share the more stunted her tumors growth is except...Trina looked at Tolin. He said, I'm sorry to say, the tumor is growing bigger around. It's pressing against her brain stem. What was once thought of as years of time has now become months. Mandie chocked on her wine. Trina was instantly at her side comforting her. Kat'Lin said I am going with Rachalla to Aquadria. Give her my blood to help cure her. Robert said I'm going with her. Mandie said you really should not. Robert asked why? She has seen me naked, I don't care. I love Rachalla and I love Kat'Lin. Mandie said and also, you are still in love with me aren't you.

The room got silent. Mandie said I will be there and I will be naked. It would not be good for either of us. Kat'Lin said its ok, Robert I know. I've known for a long time. I'm the one that told Mandie. You talk in your sleep sometimes. You dream of her.

I saw it in your mind once when we were together and I went inside you for the first time. It shocked you hearing my voice and seeing me inside your head. You tried to hide it. Please don't be ashamed. I'm not. She is beautiful. Even more than you imagined.

Embarrassed, he looked away, unable to speak. Mandie reached over and held his hand. She said I knew it too. I felt it when I was in the shower and you were there washing my clothes to get the stain's out. Part of me wanted to reach out and take you into me right then but we both knew we couldn't. You have Kat'Lin now and it warms my heart in ways I have no words for, to hear you speak of your love for Rachalla...and me. Kat'Lin added. I need you to help Elenore with John. Ellis is a new father and will need to lean on you for the experience and guidance he needs.

We also need to attend to the school and the base. Also, to Rachalla's child, Jaden. The Nanny can't do it all. And from what Frank has said she has done her best and will soon need help. Kat'Lin looked over at Mandie and said I'm sorry for saying this but a child needs her mother. We all need to work together to bring her back. That means us women working at Aquadria and you men, working at home on earth. Tolin said the ship has already been called for. My last scans showed significant growth when her blue became exhausted. Also, Mandie, I'm sorry to say but the "Blue" you shared with Rachalla was contaminated with Bioxin. Mandie was in tears as she asked what did I do? She took "my" blue to heal Frank. She loves him. She risked dying to save him.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Four / Segment Three:**

**(New Chances)**

**Meanwhile, the next morning at the institute,**

The room was dark. Mandie and Rachalla stood alone. The door was sealed and guarded. The computers were programmed to record nothing to ensure maximum privacy.

As the program started Mandie said, much of this you know through your own experiences. Mandie took off her sundress and said, as the program started, during mating, or what humans call Sex, the Romulan heart is exposed. It is one of both power and passion. We are all warriors born and bred to fight and win or die in the attempt. So it is the same when we share our love with another. We women excrete a scent that drives the male into the "Hunger". It is a single minded passionate desire for sexual pleasure. The males excrete a scent that fogs our minds but with time and training, you can maintain control and be the partner that maximizes the pleasure for both. As with all males the site of our naked bodies begins the process. Our eyes will flash signaling our desires are the same. You must do all you can to maintain control. The male must be made to understand that he is the stronger and can damage you by being too ruff, as my father and first husband was.

Now explain to me what you know. Rachalla pulled her Sundress up over her head and an avatar of Frank was conjured up by the computer. Rachalla was nervous, letting her mother see her body and how she is with her Frank. She asked is all this really necessary? I know what to do. Mandie said yes it is. For too long you have lived as the humans do and made love as the humans do, but you are not human. You are capable of the same passions I have. They are far greater than you have ever felt before. Rachalla said usually we start in the shower. We would bathe each other. Touching, soaping, lathering and rinsing off each other's bodies. Frank has a way of using his fingertips for a super light touch that drives me crazy with passion sometimes.

Sometimes I would stand in front with my back to him real close and he would wash my hair. Oh it feels so good. Mandie said, now I'm jealous. I've tried to get Ryack to do that for me. He hates the smell. Rachalla said, Frank takes pleasure in pampering me. He likes to stimulate me till I can't stand it anymore. Mandie asked he self stimulates you with his hands? Rachalla said, and with his lips too. Rachalla's eyes flashed just with the memory. Looking away embarrassed, she said He really enjoys making me squirm and gasp till I release. Mandie asked is he that good. Rachalla said we did that once on our honeymoon for so long I couldn't stand up on my own feet. And mom, I didn't want to either. We explored every inch of each other. We would kiss passionately. He kissed me everywhere and all I could do was gasp and mumble and squirm.

In the shower, I would kneel down to him and please him as other human women do. Mandie said Romulan women please their men the same way but I do not because I was forced. I have tried many times but I cannot bring myself to finish and consume his release as you do. Rachalla said, when he makes me release, He consumes mine so I learned to do the same for him. Mandie said, please continue with the Avatar here and show me. Rachalla hesitated. Mandie said, in this I am not just your mother. I am your counselor and teacher, so continue. Rachalla started from the beginning and started to make love to the Avatar. Mandie asked what you feel right now. Rachalla was breathing hard all she could say was burning, hard to think want to get closer want more. Much more she clung to the Avatar her eyes flashed and they kissed wildly. Rachalla directed the Avatar to go harder and faster.

Mandie said arch your back more with each insertion. Rachalla moaned with release taking him as deep as she can. Then she shivered and her release came and she had her flow. Still clinging, Rachalla was breathing hard as she said we would rest for a bit and then go again.

He can last two sometimes three times. Mandie said, now tell me what you feel. Snickering, my sight is fuzzy and I'm high off my own blood. Taking deep breaths she said damn that felt good. Mandie snickered. Rachalla said show me how you do things. Mandie walked over to the Male avatar and started. She said this is awkward but you saw the pictures and Ryack and me on Aquadria with each other, once, so here goes. My Ryack would hold and touch me as I fill my nose with the scent of his body. I would straddle his manhood and let him feel me as I kiss him. His touch could always make me shiver with anticipation. Like you I like the showers too but most times we are in bed and I would mount him driving him up inside me. He would thrust up and fill me with his manhood my eyes would flash as he had his way with me. Sometimes we growl and scratch each other. The taste of his blood drives me into the "hunger" right along with him. My blood would start to burn right inside my veins as we continued. Twisting I would compress my abdomen muscles and squeeze his manhood. Milking him for all he's worth. Usually by this time he has rolled me over and driving himself deep inside me, making me filled with more and more hunger, till I would start to get my release and then I would clamp my legs around him driving myself up off the bed on to him till we both had our moment. We would lie together with all of him still inside me and I would squeeze him lightly a few times to keep him ready, while we cuddled and kissed.

The way he fills me inside with his manhood and his release warms me. After a rest we would go again and again till neither of us could see. Only feel the wild burning of our passions. A few times we would last all night clawing scratching and tearing at each other. Snickering, not the first time I ruined a set of sheets. Rachalla asked is it better with a Romulan Male than a human male? Mandie blushed as she got her release moaning she said not better just different. They are bigger and longer but, Oh Wow, it's been a while since I used an Avatar before. Rachalla eyes shimmered at her mother as she watched. She smiled and said curls the toes aeh? Moaning Mandie said, MMMMMmmmmm.

Rachalla walked over and examined the Avatar. He was wet but still could go again. She handled him and said it is bigger around but my Frank is almost as long. Handing Rachalla a towel, Mandie said it's not just the sex. It's the touching and holding. The tenderness two people share with each other. Tell me what you felt on your first time. Rachalla said we were wrapped up in our marriage blanket.

I felt him find his way with the tip of his manhood. As we would kiss passionately, he went inside. It hurt at first but I pushed further on him and then felt this shower of sparkles inside me and the pain went away. The next morning I was sore and torn. I had to tend to myself, but I couldn't reach it. Frank came over and knelt down and was so gentle and loving, as he worked on me. Mandie said, and you were sore again at the wedding reception. Rachalla said, yes we played as we showered and get dressed.

The salve helped immensely. Mandie said that shower of sparkles is what we call the crossing. It is a time when a Romulan girl stops being a girl and becomes a woman. Usually your blood will start to burn soon after. Rachalla said it did. The feeling was overpowering. Mandie said it will at first but that is the first time the mating hormones are used so it will be stronger. Rachalla asked when did you know you liked women. Mandie gasped and backed away saying that is a completely different subject. My preferences were because of the brutal torment and rapes of my father.

I believe yours is a genetic carry over from my blood and DNA. Rachalla asked do you self stimulate. I like to sometimes when I'm alone thinking of him. Mandie blushed. She said rest for a bit and let me think. That Avatar felt good. I have been wound up so much. I needed that.. I needed Trina yesterday too. She does that thing and goes inside me; it blows my mind every time. Rachalla said our first time, I shivered and released so hard I was soaked.. Mandie said she has her talents. Rachalla blushed and started to redress. Mandie ran over and hugged up gently holding Rachalla. She whispered its ok baby what's wrong?

The cadets tried to shame you didn't they. Rachalla said many times. Sobbing, I would scream out for you to come and get me. Scream out why did you leave me here? I will never be like them. I was young and didn't understand. I was young and naive. They can be so kind and loving one moment and brutal and cruel the next. I love my Frank but I have this "Hunger" inside me sometimes. Mandie hugged Rachalla some more and said you have nothing to be ashamed of or about. You have my blood and you have my "hunger" as well. Never be ashamed of who you are and how you feel.

I should never have left you here on earth but Trina told me if I hadn't you would not have even lived to your teens. You have no resistance to the Bioxin that's all over our world. Our scientists found that on the very dry days it is even in the dust of the air we breathe. My Blue we shared had it in it. You took a big risk in saving Frank. Rachalla looked up into her eyes and said show me what you do with Trina. Mandie said I can't. My body is filled with Bioxin. The fluids from my release alone would poison you. That's why I gave you a towel to clean up after you touched my Avatar. I can however teach you in some things with you and your own personal avatar. We could even create one of Trina. Rachalla smiled and kissed her mother and pulled her sundress back off.

**Meanwhile, an or so hour later,**

Dr Tolin and Jacivil waited outside on us to finish. Jacivil said we can't see the program. Tolin said it was Mandie's only request. She locked it off with her private code. She said for Romulans, what happens inside the program is shared from mother to daughter only and is a very private and personal thing.

**Meanwhile, up at the Resort, **

Robert and Kat'Lin, took some time for some relaxation. Robert got his first initiation with the massagers at the resort.

Kat'Lin was sunning herself. She laughed so hard she had to go back to the bathroom and pee.

**Meanwhile, Back at the institute,**

Suddenly, there was a knock at the simulator door. The guards unlocked and opened it. Mandie and Rachalla both walked out barefoot holding their shoes. Both were very red with embarrassment and refused to meet the doctor's gaze. Mandie's reaction was instant and Jacivil winced with pain. Mandie held out her hand and made Jacivil cry out in pain and then she backed off. Mandie said you are young, so I will forgive this time. Never breach my mind without my permission again. Wincing Jacivil said yes maim I'm sorry I promise. Mandie let him go and said good now go take a couple aspirin and lay down in the dark for a few moments and the pain will go away. Jacivil left quickly saying Yes Maim.

said thanks for giving him a dose of his own medicine. He asked will he be ok. Mandie said yes he will have just a headache for a couple of hours but he won't be probing anybody anytime soon. Rachalla asked did he probe me. I didn't feel it. Mandie said no, I blocked him. What we share we share alone as mother and daughter. It's not for his prying eyes. asked well then, how do you feel?

Rachalla looked at Mandie and they both snickered. She blurted out, my mother is seriously Kinky. Tolin instantly blushed bright pink and Mandie face palmed and went bright red. She said Thank you my daughter. He's my doctor too, you know. Tolin said that's ok Jacivil showed me how Mandie is. He snickered as he started to walk away. Rachalla went wide eyed and said this is new and different. How much do you know? Tolin teased both saying a good doctor never kisses and tells. Trina told me about you too.

You have a wild streak young lady. Rachalla blushed. Mandie said ok-ok I give up. It was really good, at first, but with the "lady Sex" it got awkward. Truth is, it was always awkward with each of my children.

I remember Ellen. She never wanted to try with any male. She said the whole thing turned her stomach. She wanted the "Lady Sex" though and is seriously kinky herself. She knew things I didn't even know. I have no idea what I'm going to do when Sevran gets of age. I seriously screwed up with my first child, "little J" he shut me out completely. It took years to even get him to call on me. I will probably have to have Sevron down here at the Resort and let him play and find out for himself. Rachalla said like you did me on earth? Suddenly Mandie blushed and looked away. She stormed outside and sat on the bench and face palmed. Rachalla instantly knew she had struck a nerve. She went out after her and sat down beside her. Tolin was quiet and watched. Rachalla hugged her mother and said I'm sorry that was a cheap shot. Trina explained it to me too. She loves us both you know. Mandie said with big tears dropping from her eyes I'm so sorry for what I did.

Please forgive me. I am a lousy mother. Just like Frank said. Tolin slid the glass door shut and sat down across from them both. He said this is improvement. Yesterday you two wanted to kill each other. Probably would have if Frank hadn't stopped you both. Mandie said God's I owe him big time for belting him like that. I saw real hurt in his eyes. Tolin said mending one heart is hard enough. Mending two is next to impossible. This raw nerve will be between you two for a long time. You both have to learn to turn away your rage and always focus on the love you have for each other. Rachalla said, I will try. I do love you mother but I am now Franks wife. I am a mother my own self. Looking down she said a lousy one at that. I have children and a husband to make up things too as well.

Mandie said so do I. Ryack and I got a little snarly at each other when I left. I got some making up to do myself. Mandie reached in her pocket and looked at the Rape chip. She gave Rachalla a look and tossed it in the fire. And said I never told your dad and I never will. Let's leave the past alone. We both have some pretty good future to reach for. Mandie continued, Rachalla, I can never make up for what I did but I'd like it if we can at least have a clean slate and try to start over.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Four / Segment Four:**

**(It Happened)**

Rachalla said, I..I..I..I.. W..W..Will. Try. Mandie went wide eyed and suddenly got very scared and held Rachalla. She said, it's St..t..tarting again isn't it. Tolin ran and hollered for Frank and grabbed his scanner off the counter. Both came running back out. Frank sat beside her and held her. Rachallas eyes were wide as they could be. Tolin called Ellis and Elenore and then called Robert and Kat'Lin. In seconds all came beaming in. Tolin called Jacivil and said Rachalla's going into neural shock. Call the Aquadrian's. Wincing, Jacivil said right away. Five minuet's later, he called back and said they were one hour out at maximum warp. Elenore gave Rachalla some more blue but this time it didn't help. She looked up at Tolin and said we are running out of time. Mandie was near panic. Tolin held her lovingly as she shook with fright. Rachalla said, T..T..Tumor causing t..this Frank held her and said shush now. Try to use the blue Elenore gave you and stay calm. Just remember, I love you.

Rachalla said L..Love you T..too. C..Cant T..Talk. M..Mother, P..P..Promise. If..f..f I Get W..Worse.. G..Give mmme Pill and L..Let D..Die.

Tolin gave Rachalla a mild sedative and kept scanning. After she was out, He asked Mandie, did you bring your pill. Mandie was cross at Tolin. She said of course not. Trill is a sanctuary of life. You remember what I did with my pill. How I helped that young centurion die. You know the memory I'm talking about. Tolin simply said I'm glad you remember and will never carry one of those damned things again. She said Tolin I promised you I would never do such a thing and I won't. 57 minutes later Queen Lorna and Dr. Ellen beamed down. Rachalla had been loaded in a gurney and covered with a blanket to keep her warm and calm. Tolin handed Ellen his scanner. She took another scan. Ellen said I was afraid of this. The tumor is going through a growth spurt. I brought everything with me, so let's get on board and get started. Mandie said, she was fine then all of a sudden she had this surprised look on her face and started stammering her words like last time.

Elenore turned to Ellis and said this is it. I have to go. I'm sorry my love. Ellis gave her a big kiss and said we have our whole lives together. Go Save your sisters. Kat'Lin said Robert don't worry I will be safe. Take care of Jaden and help Ellis with John. She kissed him passionately. Frank and Mandie carried Rachalla in the gurney and all the other girls shimmered away. Robert beamed over to pack up and sent Sam a Message he never ever wanted to send. Mandie contacted Ryack on board the Aquadrian ship.

**On Romulas,**

The Senate was in session and the call came through Priority one. The Queen was in tears. Frank was holding her. She said, My love Rachalla may be dying. She took a turn for the worst we are administering a last chance cure. We are on our way to Aquadria. Frank said they started. . Mandie said Pray for us. I have to go. The message suddenly terminated

**In the operating room on board ship**,

Rachalla was stripped and laid out on the operating table. Kat'Lin pulled off her sundress and lay down on the table next to hers. The queen came and said get her blood. She no go down to city. Not now or ever. The Queen's words were forceful and filled with anger. Ellen was frightened. Kat'Lin said take two pints and hurry.

**On Romulas,**

Ryack looked like he was got punched. He whirled around with his back to the senate to hide his face from the Senators and pounded his fist on the table. The Law giver came over and took the gavel and said just please go and do it quietly.

**Back On Earth,**

The Federation council was in session when a guard ran over out of breath and said Priority one message. Brace yourself its bad news. Sam Hurriedly read the message and instantly broke down. She shoved over the podium as she ran around in back. Janet ran after her. President Elect Arjin, A Denoblian, Stepped over and picked up the message. Shaken, He said, Message reads: Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman taken turn for the worst. (Everybody gasped) The tumor is growing. It's pinching base of her spine. She is Onboard Aquadrian ship in surgery right now as it flies home at high warp. It does not look good. Pray for her. Everybody stood and was silent for a long time doing just that. Arjin waited a while and said a prayer himself. Then he said in light of this emergency, we will end this session a little early today. In back Sam was sobbing. Janet was too. They were holding and giving each other what love they could. Sam hollered out "Please God don't let it end this way". The council heard but said nothing as they slowly filed out.

Back on Trill,

Robert held Ellis and he could not talk. They boarded his ship and made their way back to earth. Two hours into the flight, he got a message to stop by Unity One to pick up Kat'Lin. He changed course and flew through the force field and landed in the bay. Jumping out, he was met by a staff doctor. He said it's ok Kat'Lin is in the infirmary being checked out. They took two pints of blood and dropped her off. Robert asked what about Admiral Rachalla. The doctor said Kat'Lin is really upset. It doesn't look good. She say's Rachalla is in a coma.

Robert hollered back at Ellis Keep the ship warmed up I'm going to pickup Kat'Lin. He ran inside and as Kat'Lin saw him instantly, she sobbed in his arms. She said, Robert they are trying so hard. They got the gene therapy going and then Rachalla slipped into a coma. Her heart is beating very slowly. They had just started using my blood when I was told to go by the Queen. Two guards transported over with me and carried me in a gurney to the doctor here and then they beamed back.

It was late when they all got back and landed. Iron Eagle was with some students outside praying around a camp fire. Sam's outburst was carried all around on ANN and shook everybody up. The news was being broad waved to White Star on FNN. It was said the Queen screamed and her consort couldn't console her. The winter night breezes had begun in Ernest. This night would pass agonizingly slow for everybody.

**On board the Aquadrian ship,**

As the ship hurtled through space at an unheard of speed. All approaching travel was halted. Even the Klingons out of honor and respect for Rachalla, stayed motionless as they flew by. Inside, The queen paced nervously as the Doctor worked. The first stage of the therapy began to work but they had to push the genetic structure of Rachallas DNA allot farther than they wanted. The last scan showed Rachalla to be 67 % percent Vulcan now with a mix of Trill and human from Elenore, who was on the table beside her. Rachalla was in a coma. Her vitals were very low. Her heart started showing signs of Bradycardia (Slowing).

The tank table was filling with warm water. Ellen stepped off to the side for a moment and knelt down to pray. She said Please God. So much love has been poured out on this woman. Help us save her. As she got back up she noticed the Queen watching. Neither said anything. She pulled off a set of gloves and two replacements were put on to replace those that touched the floor as she prayed.

The tank nurses all came out and grabbed handfuls of blue. Ellen adjusted the needle as she inserted it using a scanner as she went she targeted the tumor and pierced it to its core.

She opened the valves to the Trill blood and counter agent mixture of Elenore's blood. As it entered the Tumor Rachalla's vitals spiked. Ellen was on a continuous scan as it happened. Grinning, she said Oh Mr. Tumor you don't like the mixture do you. You like hiding there in our sister's body, well not for long.

Ellen waved her hand and said first set start. On each side a Trill nurse put their hands in the water and started burning their blue.

**Meanwhile, Deep inside Rachalla's mind. **

She opened her eyes and was standing in front of a bench surrounded with a thick fog. Standing there she heard a voice turning she saw the king sitting on the bench. She smiled as he offered his glass. She took it and had a sip of his drink and chocked. She said Damn that stuff is strong. She handed back the drink and looked down at herself she said Crap I'm naked and you can see me! Snickering, he leaned forward and said as naked as the day you were born, or hatched, or whatever it is you people do with all that cloning process. Rachalla said they call it the awakening. It's a great shock to the person and the clone. Seeing yourself above your face as you first wake up is not fun.

And I wager it's not the first time either. I have been watching you for a long time. He stood and said but, if it makes you feel better, He took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders so she could gather it together to cover herself. He said come child sit here with me. Warmed by the coat but shivering with fright she asked, am I dead? The King said No, not exactly. This is the place your people know as the cross roads between life and death. You're not dead yet but you are close enough to be here with me for a while. He waved his hand and the fog parted showing the whole operation taking place on her body.

Just then two more nurses started burning Blue in your tank. Rachalla said it's easier to breathe now. He said that's them working on you. Rachalla asked, can I stay. He said no. it is not your time yet. Only the boss knows how much time we have. Rachalla asked who God? The King said, well not just him. His son knows but he has the ultimate say in the matter. He wanted you to see something. We all know you have had a hard life and have endured much. He wanted you to see what you don't know.

He reached and with his finger tapped the fog as if it was some kind of keyboard. Several small windows opened and Rachalla could see all her friends on their knees praying. The King said all these people and millions more in all the galaxies are all praying for you. He said it has been a while since he has felt so much love come up for one person. A wind blew and Rachalla choked back tears as she felt it. He said remember I warned you of a trial coming. A trial that would test you in ways you did not know. Rachalla asked is this the trial? He said mostly, but the hardest part is yet to come. This is the ultimate and most important of all trials. "A Trial of Forgiveness". He said, look over here. Look at your father and mother. Their hearts are ripped apart over you. I have seen the hate you hide in your heart, over your Mother. And you're Father too. But even more importantly pointing his finger straight up he said he has seen it too.

We all understand the why. God took that decision and turned it for your good so you would have a longer life. Get to see and know and experience things you never would have at home. They sat there watching everything. The king gave her a hug. Smiling Rachalla asked can a granddaughter have a small kiss from his grandfather before she leaves. The King smiled and said of course. He leaned down and gave Rachalla a kiss that warmed her heart. She said thank you Grandfather. I will cherish it. He said there will be one more waiting for you when your time comes.

She leaned up under his arm and became sleepy. As she vanished leaving his coat behind he said, I hope that will not be for a long time. He stood and put his coat back on and sat and watched as "he" walked up behind him. Placing his nail and whip scarred hand on his shoulder he said I hope what you told her helps. She has so much love to give. The king said, I hope so too. A heart filled with that much anger and hate could do a lot of damage. Meanwhile, Back on the Aquadrian ship. Ellen said its working. The tumor is absorbing the new DNA. It's starting to change. She said, Last set of nurses start…Now..

She unhooked Elenore and pulled out the extraction needle. Then she turned off the valve to the flow of the counteragent and let the last bag empty into the tumor finally, when it was gone the first set of nurses were exhausted and had to stop. Ellen looked at the Queen and said it's time. She stepped forward and placed her left hand on the side of Rachalla's head. Ellen stared at the continuous scan of the tumor as the Queen reached over and touched the right side of her head. The link now completed. Both started to glow. The second set of nurses had to stop. The Queen and doctor's glow got brighter and brighter and changed from blue to teal green. The third set of nurses had to stop. Inside the glow, Queen Lorna said I can see it now. It's glowing. Dr Ellen said then let's kill it before it kills our precious Rachalla.

The queen went from just her finger tips to laying her hand flat on Rachalla's head she whispered "For Love" The teal green got brighter and brighter. Then suddenly, flashed bright red and vanished. Everybody fell to the floor. The Leader caught the Queens fall. Mandie had to run fast and slide and she just barely caught Ellen's head as she fell and stopped the hard hit she would have gotten on the floor. Leader said, I take Queen home to sleep. You tend to doctor. The great ship just pulled into orbit of Aquadria an hour later.

Mandie watched as Rachalla's vitals crept up slowly, but then they stopped rising. Rachalla was tired and her body was very weak. She was still in a coma. All her hair was gone and she looked more alien than ever before. On the floor, Ellen slept in Mandie's arms for the first time since her childhood. Mandie kissed her daughter and said thank you for showing so much love for your sister. I should have been the one to teach you and her, but today you have taught me.

The captain came down. He helped The Doctor and Mandie up and to a cushioned sofa. He said lay down and rest here Elenore will stand vigil and wake you if something happens. Leader took Queen down to Capital City to Clean and rest.

As he left he said, you all smell of covers and need to clean too. They slept in each other's arms for the first time ever. Both were super exhausted. Finally, a few hours later Ellen stirred and woke Mandie who had her in her arms. Both looked at each other and Ellen's eyes flashed with great love. Mandies did too Elenore came over and said they drained the tank, took her fluids and solids and then bathed and dried her.

Frank had to be sedated. The display of Tralex power was too much for him. They gave her a light blanket for warmth after we all were beamed down to our main hospital. Other than body temp nothing has improved yet. A new nurse came on duty and smelled something. She say you three stink. Go get bath. I watch. Snickering nervously, Ellen took her mother by the hand. She then reached and took Elenore by the hand. As they walked together. Mandie said I will love you both forever for doing all this. Ellen said it's not done yet. She is still very weak and in a coma. But… she is tumor free.

What scares me is how far we had to go with her DNA resenquencing. Mandie said, I don't care. She is alive and tumor free. That's enough worry for one day. Ellen started the bath and directed the girls over to the shower. Mandie scooped her daughter up in her arms and kissed her with great passion then she took Elenore up close and kissed her. She held her and said you may not have come from my body, but you will live in my heart forever. I will love you my new daughter. They kissed again as Ellen's wife stepped into the room.

She said "Oh Goody we have guests for play. Everybody blushed and snickered as her wife wrapped her tail around Ellen and she did her. They kissed passionately as well and washed off under the showers. Then they all stepped over into the floor tub. The water was steaming hot and felt wonderful. Ellen took Mandie's soapy sponge and said you're here in my house. The Trelax way is for the daughter to show respect by bathing and pleasing the mother. And Trina said the wife will bathe and please the guest.

Mandie said maybe I should move here. Snickering, Ellen said then leader will fall in love. He say you are beautiful like doctor. He say, almost as beautiful as Queen. Mandie blushed and gasped and couldn't talk as the other girls giggled. Ellen gave her mother a kiss and whispered you very dirty woman. Mandie returned the kiss and said very-very dirty. All spent the next few hours being pampered and very relaxed. Mandie was so sleepy she didn't even notice she was falling asleep. She woke with her daughters tail wrapped around her for the first time ever and had to admit it felt good. Trina had Elenore all wrapped up too. All four ladies went back to sleep and for all of them, it was oh so sweet.

Dawn rose up over Aquadria. The ship rested in its orbiting bay. It was pushed hard to save Rachalla and was being tended to by a huge crew of mechanics and technicians. Mandie and Elenore slept not only as honored guests of Ellen's house but also as honored guests of the whole community. They slept all through day two of Rachalla's Coma. When they awoke. Ellen and the girls washed again and all walked out to a group of nurses kneeling down around Rachalla's bed. Frank had woken up and went to her in the night and snuggled up with her in his arms. Mandie whispered "Hold and love" Ellen gave her a look. Elenore whispered it's what his father taught him. Don't say or do anything. Just hold and love them. On earth it's a very powerful medicine. Ellen said but they are both glowing. That's why the nurses are paying homage.

One saw the group approach. She slipped away to explain. She said Husband very sleepy. Fought his sleep to come up from dome and get in bed with wife. He sleeps now, and shares much love. They glow for a while and then stop. Later, they glow more. Neither moves an inch since he started holding her. No movement just glow. I never have seen this before. Mandie's eyes were wet. She knew in her heart that her heart was his and his was hers for all time now.

It was as it should be. The daughter has become his wife and he her husband. Elenore was getting larger carrying Rachalla's baby she rubbed her belly and said won't be long now. Just a few more months. The nurses went back to work and attached the waste retrieval unit to Frank. He didn't budge as he was evacuated. Then Rachalla who didn't budge either.

Day three had begun. The queen set up a news conference broadcast. They all had put on doctors coats. Even the Queen. All communications were interrupted as ANN and FNN carried the broadcast live everywhere. Queen Lorna introduced herself. She said, this distinguished panel here of doctors and family, have many details to inform their respective families and their worlds. Queen Jaden of the Romulan Empire will you start first. Taking a deep breath. The queen looked more relaxed but very haggard and still reeling from fright, shock, and exhaustion.

She said thank you Queen Lorna. My family and the peoples of Romulas owe you and your people a great debt. Remaining seated, because the doctor coats wouldn't cover everything if she stood, She began: People of the Romulan Empire, The Senate, and my loving husband the praetor. Your Queen brings mixed news. The Princess survived the surgery but is in guarded condition. Princess Rachalla is still in her coma. Her husband Frank is with her now. But I am gratefully relieved to say, she is finally tumor free. A reporter broadcasted back to her. Asking how do you feel?

Mandie said in all honesty, I'm scared to death. I have never seen so many work so hard and with so much love to save my daughter's life. It stands as solid proof we can when we have to, will work together in peace. The doctor can explain more. Doctor Ellen, Please take over. Elenore held Mandies hand and said "One hand and one heart at a time" we will get through this. Mandie covered her eyes to rest them from the bright lights. Dr Ellen said, the operation was literally a last chance one of a kind that blended Tralex power and genetic medicine.

The Queen and I was able to change the genetic coding of just the tumor and isolated the surrounding area for the Queen to use her peoples powers to target and destroy each and every molecule of the tumor and neutralize all Bioxin currently in her body. Now, for the bad news. There is some compression damage done to Rachalla's side lobe of her brain and some pinching as well as compression damage to her Brain stem. The destruction of the tumor has left a space in her brain and her cranial pressure has fallen to two thirds of normal. We hope this will allow for faster healing but till she comes out of her coma, we just won't know the extent of the damage left behind.

Elenore said, we, each of us. Trill, Human, Romulan and Tralex gave our all. I understand that on many street corners and in many government buildings and churches, Peoples of all planets, races and faiths, have banded together to pray for the Admirals safe return to good health. Words in nearly every language ever spoken are being shared in prayer and that is exactly what she needs right now. All of us joined in peace and prayer for our Rachalla's return.

Elenore continued, I went back with Rachalla and recovered the stolen medical data and stopped a war. It was this same medical data that was used to save her life. The ability to temporally alter the genetic DNA of a pint of blood to be used in nearly any other race will save countless millions of lives. That is why it was so important. Queen Lorna, can you explain so all the people will know and understand. Queen Lorna said our doctor can explain the technical's, but if fallen in the wrong hands an enemy would have been able to alter their DNA and defeat most security screenings and do vast damage.

That is why Leader was prepared to destroy not only Trill but the entire system to prevent its escape into an enemy's hands. Our last use of this destructive power was many centuries ago on a race of people that attacked our world and bombed our undersea cities. That race and their worlds no longer exist.

For centuries we have enjoyed peace with all worlds. Long ago, we realized what many of our new friends are just now beginning to. The "Ability" to destroy never makes it right to destroy. War is never an answer. It is a failure on both sides to communicate, and understand the needs of others leaving the only option of war through destructive firepower to force a meaning of the understanding upon the race of another.

Your "human" Peacemaker said it best. "One hand and One heart at a time" Another question was beamed to Aquadria The reporter asked Queen Lorna will you ever forgive the people of Trill for what happened. The queen stopped and thought for a moment. She said, our ban on all of Trill is not an anger matter. It is a "Trust" matter. It should be said, that Captain Kat'Lin Holloman, of the Federation offered herself and then gave her own blood willingly to save the life of another. All this was done, while she herself is with child. The queen said, no one can say of the future. But I can say, the honor and trust so casually taken and destroyed by one Trill coward has been bought back by the honor and love of another. Maybe, a few years from now, things will be different.

Before, Kat'lin's so generous offer, such a thought would have been impossible. Now after, maybe, we can try again. Only the future knows. This ends our transmission. As we know more we will say more. The transmission was abruptly terminated. The ANN announcer came back on and said well you all heard it Direct from Aquadria. The Admiral made it through the surgery but is in guarded but critical condition and currently in a coma. I guess we all have to wait and do some more praying. This is ANN news bringing you back to your regular programming.

Off the Air, The Queen looked at Mandie and said one of your people sent a feedback loop through one of the reporter's questions. It was detected by my ship when he scrambled the feed. Mandie was instantly pissed. She said she will kill them with my bare hands. Lorna handed a chip with the signal strength and amplitude and said, I love you very much but if this happens again all Romulans will be banned from Aquadria. Your two daughters will be banned too. I understand you have people who start trouble on your world but I will not have their troubles on my world. Mandie bowed and said Yes, My Queen. She said Please, I must talk to my husband. Queen Lorna punched a preprogrammed button and Ryack came on. The Senate was in session and Ryack was about to talk. Queen Mandie cut him off. She said I'm sending you data on a feedback loop tracer one of our Romulan assholes just tried to use to trace the location of this world. Find him or her. I want their head in a sack.

They almost got us banned from the very people saving our daughters life. Ryack eyes were on fire. He said I will take care of it personally. Guards lock the doors. Only a senator would have the capability and stupidity to pull off such an attempt. The transmission was terminated by Queen Lorna. She stomped off staring out of her window looking down at Rachalla.. Mandie walked up behind her she rubbed Lorna's back and butt saying I'm so sorry my Queen. Lorna calmed a bit and said I am not your queen but I am your wife. You and Rachalla down there. I love you both dearly. You are Queen at home you know the duties I have. Duties we share to protect our people.

Please don't make me lose you both. Like you I am scared to death Rachalla may die too. I did all I could. Your Ellen's idea worked perfectly. I just don't know if we got to Rachalla in time.. Two hours later one lone senator stood forth. A young woman. Her name was Standra. She said I invoke my right of Romulan statement. Since it is clear you wish to kill the person who did the trace. It is my right to make my statement before sentence is carried out. I confess, I made and used the programming to create the feedback trace. I choose to make my statement to the Queen. It is my right. Ryack said it is but not for long. All the other senators are excused. No need for everybody to watch a stupid female loose her head.

Standra stood her ground as the others walked by. A call message was sent and Queen Lorna called Mandie back up to her office. Lorna said that was quick. Somebody must have confessed still pissed Mandie said it matters not the only choice they have is fast or slow. Lorna punched the button she called her ship and said scramble this outgoing call too.

Ryack appeared with one lone woman flanked by two guards. Shocked Mandie said Standra, why did you do this. Standra marched forward. She said, I know I will be dead soon so I invoked my right of statement to my queen. I freely admit to creating and using the programming to trace the signal back to Queen Lorna. I did this with no malice at all. At our city hospital, Yonnis, My eldest daughter is dying of Iverson's disease. She contracted it from an affair she had with a trader. He managed to get off world before we could find him and is now still free to infect others. I wanted to be able to speak to Queen Lorna and beg for my daughter's life.

You are Queen, Rich and powerful. I am only a lowly Senator and can barely feed my family. Why should your daughter enjoy the gifts of life and my daughter die in agony? Ryack said, what is your judgment my Queen. Mandie was very visibly shaken. She said do not kill her. Do no harm to her at all. Hold her in custody till I return. I will apologize to Queen Lorna for this desperate mistake made by a desperate mother. For now, lock her up. I have to go now and tend to my daughter who may yet still die. Lorna punched the button.

Mandie Face Palmed. Lorna rubbed her shoulders and said heavy is the head that wares the crown of authority. Mandie said I know her. Seen and talked to her and her daughter at a reception once. Both are extremely gifted computer specialists. I apologize, Queen Lorna. It is as much my mistake as it is hers. I have been wrapped up so much in Rachalla's health that I stopped listening to the needs and problems of my people. I should have seen this coming. Your people are so powerful and gifted in so many ways, I should have seen and been listening to the needs of my other desperate people.

Lorna said good apology. Much truth has been spoken and shared by us both. Lorna walked over and looked down at Rachalla. For the sake of the love we share. This problem never happened. All is forgiven washed away by our love. Mandie stood slowly to kiss Lorna. They both glowed deep teal as the blue knew the depth of their love. Lorna said, perhaps it's time to talk of an Aquadrian embassy on Romulas. It would help solve some problems like this in the future.

Mandie slowly pulled away her eyes fixed for a moment. Lorna was concerned that what happened to Rachalla was happening to Mandie. She gently held and rocked Mandie as she came too. She said she heard something in her head. A whisper, from very far away. She jerked around and stared at Rachalla and whispered it can't be. She never had such a talent. I tested her myself before I left her on earth. She took a couple steps froze took a deep breath and listened. The whisper came again. Looking at Lorna she said Rachalla is waking up. I can hear her thoughts. I am an empathic telekinetic she was tested negative for the ability. My talent didn't start manifesting till after years of marriage. As they walked back down the stairs, Mandie spoke. She said I used to torment Ryack with naked pictures of me while he was making some speech to the senate. Lorna said dirty girl. Mandie said it was an equitable trade. I gave him peace of mind and he gave me sex when I wanted it.

Lorna laughed and said maybe this will work on my husband. Mandie stopped in her tracks and said you know it just might. You can mind talk you should be able to use your mind to reach out to him. Mandie went to Rachalla's side she placed her left hand on Rachalla's head with her finger tips and her right hand flat on the other side. As watched Mandie closed her eyes and concentrated. She said, Rachalla Its mother. Remember when we used to mind talk. The game we played. Try to reach out to me hear my voice and feel my heart It beats for you my lovely daughter.

Hear my voice. Lorna concentrated and listened closely. All of a sudden Mandie got excited and fist pumped saying Yes-Yes-Yes-Yes. It's you baby. I can hear you. Talk to me. Mandie adjusted her fingers and said say it again. Mandie whispered. "Much pain" Can't see. Steps hurt. Head hurts. Body is weak. I'm so tired. Mother forgive mother. Lorna said I heard the mind speak too. It was as she said. Holding Mandies arm for reassurance, Lorna said I can hear her too. She is very deep inside her mind. Hiding from the pain so much it makes her scream.

Ellen came over and gently touched the side on Mandies head with three of her fingers and listened. She spoke in her mother's mind and startled Mandie back. She adjusted Rachalla's sedation and gave Rachalla a shot. Then she touched Rachalla's head and heard feel better. Thank you sister. Lorna said I heard that too. This is amazing. Your people are changing. We may yet see the dawn of a very new Romulan. Ellen said more like Vulcan than any Romulan I know. They can mind meld. Some say we are an offshoot from them as we traveled. They went one way and we chose another.

Mandie looked at Ellen and said you too? But you tested negative too. Ellen said it must be the blue. It's in everything I eat. Even Trina. I consume her fluids when we make love. Just as I saw Rachalla do when she dream of her Frank. Like Bioxin on Romulas. The blue is everywhere here. Sometimes I even get high off Trina's kisses. My talents started manifesting while I was mind talking with Queen Lorna, one morning about two years ago I said nothing till I could test it. Then with all that happened with Rachalla and I just forgot. Mandie said I forgot a lot of things and now a friend at home is in trouble.

What happened? Mandie said she is desperate. Her daughter is in the hospital dying of Iverson's disease. She got so desperate she programmed a piggyback tracer signal to trace back and locate Aquadria and now she is in custody.

Ellen went back and checked she said Queen Lorna do you remember way back when we cured a child of Bandar disease. Well its genetic makeup is almost exactly like the Romulan version of Iverson's disease.

A single load of blue did it for the boy. Perhaps, Mandie can act as a host and carry the load inside her body. Go back home and cure the woman. Ellen said Rachalla is alive and well and will come out when she is good and ready. You heard her she said mother forgive mother. She wants you to go and be the mother you are and forgive the desperate mother that is arrested. Forgive and cure her daughter. Lorna said, message mean more than you say. Tell her. You heard what I heard, now tell her.

Ellen said she is also trying to say Mother she is forgives mother you are…as I do as well.. Mandie collapsed in Lorna's arms sobbing. She scooped Mandie up and carried her back to her home to tend to her. With great tears running down her face Lorna kissed her wife and whispered a great weight has just been lifted. This is not a time for tears. This is a time for joy. Mandie kissed Lorna again and said agreed. Lorna said you go back tomorrow. Fix child of desperate woman. For now, you stay with me my love. Mandie melted in Lorna's arms and said yes my Queen. Lorna smiled and carried Mandie away.

**Day Four of Rachalla's Coma,**

Elenore woke with both Trinas and Ellen's tail wrapped around her. Trina was lightly snoring. Elenore got tickled as the hairy tip of Trinas tail stood up with each snore. Ellen woke and Elenore pointed. She got so red faced and snickered. Trina woke and smiled. She said last night was fun. Elenore said this morning is starting out fun too. Ellen buried her face in her pillow laughing. Elenore rolled over and gave Trina one very passionate kiss. As she loosened her tail and unwound it Elenore rolled over and gave Ellen one very passionate kiss. She loosened her tail and they got up for morning coffee and bathing. Snickering she told her new family I never thought I'd like being wet so much. They all giggled as they played.

Ellen and Elenore came out to check on Rachalla. Her readings improved slightly. Her respirations were stronger, but nothing else changed. Frank was awake. Ellen said go wash and eat. Rachalla made it through the surgery and is slowly getting stronger. You will need your strength to carry her home wont you. Frank humbled himself and said Yes Doctor. A nurse came to him she said come with me. I will care for you. Ellen was sharp with her words. She said go with the nurse and do as she says. This is Aquadria follow the rules. Frank said Yes Maim. The nurse smiled as she took him her mind speak she told the nurse give him the full treatment. With a glint in her eye the nurse said I intend too..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Five / Segment One:**

**(The Gift of Aquadria)**

Mandie woke in between Leader and Lorna. She moaned as she stretched and kissed Lorna awake. Rolling over she kissed Leader, smiled and said good morning. Lorna growled a bit. Leader said I'd better go clean and eat morning meal. I have much work to do. After he got up and left Mandie rolled over and whispered you can't tell me after last night, you're still mad at him. Snickering Lorna said No but I'm not going to tell him that. I think I'll keep him on a leash for a while. Mandie grinned wickedly and said smart Queen. They stayed together and played for a while before getting up for their morning meal. Their love was deep and it warmed them both.

Later Queen Lorna received a message that said their ship was repaired and ready to take her guests home. Mandie kissed Lorna openly in front of everybody. She said with dreamy eyes I love you my wife. Lorna said now I must give you the extra load of blue. It does not feel comfortable the first time. Elenore will explain. She came over and said you will feel very high off the blue. You have to concentrate and stay focused. If you hold on to the "Blue" for too long you will first become nauseated and then you get sick till it comes out of you. It took me three or four times to get used to it. "Blue" can cure many things. Once you have done this you must tell the person to stay alone and help no other for four days, or the blue she has will pass to another and she will get sick again.

Mandie kissed Elenore and said I love you. She kissed Ellen and said she loved her too. Both stepped away. Queen Lorna said only a Queen can do this. Close your eyes and try to relax. Lorna took a handful of the blue and held it. She kissed Mandie deeply and passionately as she burned the blue through her hand. She held Mandie till the glow stopped. Mandie was dizzy. She said wow what a head rush. She told Elenore so this is how you feel. Elenore snickered and said sometimes, the first time is always intense. The dizziness will fade shortly. Kiss no other till you do the cure.

Mandie watched as Lorna stepped away. She said I will miss you my wife. Lorna said I will miss you too my Queen. Mandie smiled as she was caught in the confinement beam and shimmered away. After beaming over to the ship she slipped her Trill sundress back on. In her mind she heard the mental grown of the captain and snickered. She whispered to him you need to get laid.

In the captains mind talk he said agreed.. They moved the ship out of orbit and slowly gained speed. As they left Aquaria's system they accelerated well past warp. The captain said it will take about two hours travel at this speed. With that much blue inside you, some rest would be a really good idea. Quarters have been readied for you Queen Mandie. She left the bridge and was guided to her quarters. She took off her sundress. It felt scratchy on her exposed skin. Muttering to herself she said I got too used to being naked again. She looked in the mirror. Her whole body was a deep dark indigo blue.

She thought to herself, this is going to get weird. She walked over to the replicator system. It was in Aquadrian. The Blue helped her translate the control panel. She selected a soft-lined female Aquadrian uniform. It was teal green and sparkly. The replicator scanned Mandie's body and began the replication. Soon, the folded uniform shimmered into place. She removed it and matching shoes shimmered into place. After she picked them up off the pad the system shut down. Sitting down on the bed she looked at the uniform. There was a small fold in back for their tail to slide through. Smiling she wondered how it would feel to have one. Scolding herself she said "I'm not that kinky" she dressed and looked in the mirror.

The uniform was stunning. It felt silky soft on the inside and clung to every curve and contour of her body. The shoes were flats with soft souls inside and out. The belt was matching in color and sparkled the same as the rest with a golden buckle.

Smiling to herself, Mandie thought this will blow Ryack's mind. I have to make more of these uniforms. A pink one without the sparkles would do well for everyday ware. She laid down to rest and went to sleep. Two hours later the Captain buzzed her door. She got up and opened the door. The Captain stepped just inside and said you look stunning. All you need is a tail and I would marry you myself. Snickering Mandie said I thought about getting one like my daughter Ellen she picked up the sundress and gave it to the captain.

Mandie said keep this. He smelled it and said you smell amazing. Smiling wickedly she said one day I just might let you watch me put one on again. He said, I would enjoy that. You are very beautiful. Your husband should be proud. Walking by Mandie said he better be or he will never enjoy sex again. Laughing the Captain escorted Mandie to the transporters. The control man snapped to attention. Mandie said as you were. Scan for the Senate building it's in the center of the city. Open communications. Ryack over heard Mandie as she spoke. Security this is Queen Mandie Jaden lower security screens for transport. Access code Gama-Gama 219. Security said code accepted welcome back my Queen. You may transport when ready.

Mandie shook the Captains hand and reached for his tail holding it tenderly she glowed and said thank you. The Captain was moved and said you know our customs well. Thank you Queen Jaden. She stepped up on the transport and shimmered away. As she shimmered into view the Senate was stunned. Smiling she modeled the outfit and asked like it? Ryack asked who the hell are you and what have you done to my wife. What's her authenticator code? Mandie put her hands on her hips and said "Shut up Ryack you know I never made one" The Senate snickered and the Lawgiver looked at Ryack and said "You married her".

Taking command of the room she said listen up people. A stupid move was undertaken to locate the stellar position of Aquadria. Well when you go back outside, look up and to the right. Count four stars down and aim your ship in that direction. At maximum warp it will take you about eighty years to get there. That's why we come and go in only their ships. They have a trans- warp speed faster than anything we have ever dreamed of. Even faster than Ion power. The Senate murmured. The Queen ordered, bring in the prisoner and remove her shackles. Senators listen up. This kind of desperation must stop. Never try to do such a thing again. The Aquadrian people demand their privacy and it will be respected.

Queen Lorna and I have opened talks for the establishment on an embassy here, on Romulas. Once it's dedicated. Their laws will apply just as if you were on the planet itself so if you ever go. Be ready to be naked. So you better have a good reason for visiting, looking at the Senator like somebody dying or something. She walked over to the camera station and said you cameraman. Do we have a portable unit all charged up and ready? He bowed and said yes my Queen. Mandie said get it and be ready in five minutes. She walked over to the Senator and looked her dead in her eyes.

The room was deadly quiet. Mandie said by law I should kill you for committing such a desperate act. Queen Lorna heard your desperate plea and asked me not to. She reminded me that when the life of a child is in the balance, a mother would try almost any desperate act. Even a mother who is Queen. You will destroy all references and data on how you made this tracer program.

You will never try to send any more transmissions at all. Queen Lorna asked for mercy but I'm here to tell you my mercy has limits. You cross me again and that death sentence will be expanded to your whole family and I will make each one watch as the sentence is carried out one at a time with you being the last. Do you understand me? She bowed low to the ground and said, yes my Queen. Mandie pointed to a guard and said stand with her get up woman and stand like a Senator. Camera man, get over here. Ryack lower the screen. I want the people to see the gift of Aquadria. The gift of a Queen. Transport us to the hospital. They shimmered away.

The law giver stepped over as the Senate waited. He whispered what got into her. Ryack whispered judging from her tone of voice it's more than I want to deal with. The Law giver said your learning. Ryack said I want to wake up tomorrow without my throat cut.

The screen came on Mandie asked is this thing working? Ryack said yes my Queen. She looked to the Senator and said take me to your daughter. They walked through the halls and up the elevator to a nurse's station. Everybody snapped to attention Mandie barked where is Yonnis. A nurse said, right here my queen. Mandie said go back to your nurse's station and turn off her monitors. Then you and everybody else, stay there till I call for you.

Guard stand at this door and don't look inside. Nobody gets in understand? He saluted and said yes my Queen. Mandie went in and took a long look at Yonnis and checked her vitals. She had grabbed a scanner from the nurses' station as she walked by and scanned Yonnis. Handing her mother the scanner, she said stand back. She pulled Yonnis out of the bed and stood her to her feet. She told the camera man behold the gift of Aquadria. Mandie embraced Yonnis and kissed her. Slowly they began to glow blue. The glow began to grow in intensity brighter and brighter. Mandie's skin color started to fade and Yonnis skin color started to darken. It got brighter. Almost too bright for the camera.

Then slowly, it faded. Yonnis stood there looking puzzled. She said what a head rush. I'm dizzy, what happened? Mandie sat her down on the edge of her bed. Mandie said it was a gift from the people of Aquadria. Your Iversons is gone. You will remain here for five more days resting. You will touch no one. No nurse. Not even your own mother. After five days your skin color will start to fade. Then you will both bathe as you both stink right now. If you touch anybody the cure you received will leave you and you will get sick again. The next time you will die understand?

Yonnis said yes my Queen looking at her skin she said that was some kiss. Mandie said a real life changer. Now lie back down and cover up. Put on these nurses gloves and keep them on. Remember no skin to skin contact for five days. This coloration is to ward of any infection. It will fade in time. Take your fluids and get hydrated again. I know the food here stinks but eat it anyway. Mandie turned back to the camera and said the powers of these people are thousands of years advanced over us. That they reached out to become our friends is a miracle in of its self. This miracle will not be squandered or taken advantage of in any way. Mandie looked at the Senator and said you are freed contingent on doing as I have ordered you to do. Remember, no skin to skin touch or contact for five days. Now go home and get a bath you stink, Senator.

Guard tell the nurse to turn the monitors back on then get back here. Opening her coms Mandie said transport control beam three back to the Senate floor.

They stepped together and shimmered away. Shimmering back she said everybody back to your posts. Mandie stood addressing the Senate. Aquadria has united the efforts of Federation and non Federation alike to save my daughter's life. I watched her nearly die. She is still in a coma and still might. Your prayers are appreciated. As you can see, my skin color changed. It will fade even more as the days begin to pass. Tomorrow your praetor just might be a little blue himself.

I have been under some stress and need the love of my husband. Turning to face him. She added if he has no complaints about being ravaged by a mad blue woman. The Senate snickered. Ryack said I don't mind at all. Everybody laughed and applauded as she ran up and kissed him with great passion. He ran his hand across the uniform and said love the new suit. Mandie grinned wickedly and whispered feels great too, but feels better off than on. Ryack banged his gavel and said session is dismissed. Everybody laughed again as they got up and filed out.

On the way home they picked up a bag of carry out and Mandie munched on it saying God's I'm so hungry. She had almost eaten half the bag by the time they got home. The rest went into the fridge and the lovers went into the shower. Mandie slipped out of her new silky uniform and took Ryacks clothes off and under the steaming showers they kissed with wild abandon. Then, for the first time ever, in their 50 year's of marriage, Mandie knelt down and pleased her Ryack as all the other women do.

The next day, both woke up blue and with big smiles on their faces..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Five / Segment Two:**

**(Awakenings)**

Day five of Rachallas coma was almost half through. Elenore kept watch. The nurse had just finished evacuating Rachalla and her vitals started to spike. The medical alarm went off and Ellen came running from her home. Frank and his new nurse friend came running up from his dome pod. Rachalla convulsed and gasped. Ellen gave her a mild sedative to calm her. She was still asleep but her deep coma had ended. Her cranial pressure had evened out back to normal.

Ellen said she may wake up any moment now or sleep the rest of the day. It's now up to her. Queen Lorna came down to check. She listened and smiled saying its good to have you back. I have missed you my wife. Slowly, for the first time since she was on Trill, five days ago, Rachalla opened her eyes. That green color of hers was bright. She smiled as Lorna kissed her. Then she saw Frank standing just off to Lorna's left and her eyes went wide and flashed. She reached with her left arm. Her right didn't move. Frank came over wiping tears. A nurse was helping him. Frank slowly kissed his wife and whispered I love you.

Lorna looked puzzled. She called Ellen over and she scanned her and whispered I was afraid of this. She is paralyzed all down her right side. Arm and Leg. She will need more blue treatments. Rachalla opened her mouth and struggled to talk. Elenore placed her warm hands on her throat and glowed. The groan started to change to cohesive words.

Elenore suddenly stopped. She said I don't have enough blue. Lorna said here my wife. Let me try. Lorna placed her hands on her throat. Rachalla gasped as her hands were cold at first, but then they warmed as the blue came out. Rachalla opened her mouth and held one single note as the blue began to work. Moments later, Lorna got tired and stopped.

Frank walked back over, Rachalla said in broken English….Love you….much. Looking up at Lorna she smiled and said …L..Love you.. Lorna kissed her and stepped away so Frank could climb in and snuggle with his wife. Lorna took Ellen aside. Lorna asked tell me for true. Ellen said my Queen, she has a lot of damage inside that head of hers. It's a miracle what we have been able to do so far. Right now she is paralyzed down the right side of her body. Arm, Leg, everything. Her vitals are improving but she has a long recovery ahead. Lorna said that settles it. She and Frank will live with us till she gets better.

Ellen said if she gets better. The compression damage to her lobe and brain stem usually doesn't repair itself. She is going to need all our help and love for a long time. Lorna said then she will have it. Lorna hugged Ellen with great love. Ellen hugged her back whispering we did this together my Queen. Lorna said I'm not your queen. Your mother is. Laying her head upon Lorna's chest she said You are the queen inside my heart. You fill me with love every day. They kissed for a long time and glowed..Finally, Lorna let go. Ellen's eyes were dreamy as she smiled and blushed at her wife.

Lorna said, Mother should know. Ellen said all the galaxy should know. Lorna said good idea. She opened her coms and ordered her ship to fly out and take a position roughly half way. Lorna asked do you know how to operate one of our visual camera's. Ellen's wife spoke up and said I do. Ellen gave her a big kiss. Lorna went to work setting things up. One by one certain machines and computer control panels were covered up Ellen replicated a hair covering for Rachalla. The city antenna was raised to the surface. Aquadria's satellite was moved into position. A single message was broad waved to the satellite and through a scrambled relay on board ship that broad waved the signal feed to the ANN affiliate station on board Unity One.

They interrupted the news and sent messages to the senate council chamber and to the Federation Council chamber. The message said stand by for live feed from Aquadria. Elenore, The Queen and Ellen and two more nurses donned Female Aquadrian soldier uniforms that looked exactly like Queen Mandies. A male version was made for Frank. It was a little more form fitting than he was used to but better that than naked. Robert and Kat'Lin were at the council chambers when the message came in. Everybody watched as the static slowly dissipated. Standing before them was Elenore.

She said, People of Romulas, Queen Mandie, Praetor Jaden and the Senate council on Romulas. People of earth, President Hayley, President elect Arjin and the Federation council. Welcome live from Aquadria. She turned to her left and the camera zoomed in on the window. A second later all the domes lit up in celebration. Elenore said this is Aquadria. It takes my breath away every time I see this. Backing up, the camera refocused on Elenore.

Wiping tears, Elenore said Queen Mandie, Praetor Jaden, I have someone who wants' to say something to you. The camera panned around to the Queen who smiled and stepped out of the way to reveal Rachalla looking right at the camera. Smiling she said, "Hi". Mandie didn't care who saw, she screamed out and dropped to her knees sobbing. Ryack got down with her as the whole senate exploded with cheers.

On Earth, Sam and everybody else screamed and jumped for joy. Bells rang out everywhere on both worlds. The news was sent out over FNN and broad waved to Galadriel where the Queen screamed and jumped for joy herself. Rachalla waited and then held up her left hand gesturing she was about to speak. Everybody quickly hushed down to listen. Rachalla said, Mother….Father. I ….Love you. Don't Talk to good yet. I broken… but I live.. Many things…not work right. Heal …slow.

Will stay…..here…long…..time. But Queen… and.. Doctor/Sister… Save me.. So..I…Live. Much Therapy… Many Treatments… For Long..Time. Queen Lorna placed her hand on Rachalla's and said rest now. Rachalla knodded. Lorna said Husband explain now. The camera panned over to Frank. He was wiping tears. As all went quiet, to listen for more. Frank said, it's been really ruff. The tumor is completely destroyed but it left behind a lot of damage. She is paralyzed all down her right side (Everybody Gasped). She is a fighter, but she is very weak and will need much rest. I can't believe or even come close to describing the efforts of all these people here.

Father, I'm a ragged mess right now but my perfect Romulan beauty is alive and right now that's all I can think of or care about. Everybody, please keep praying for us. We need it. The hard part is just starting. The camera panned back over to Queen Lorna. She said, Rachalla sleeps now. She is being tended both night and day. Will be returning Elenore soon as she must care for new husband and son. Be proud. She care for, give blood, protect, and love Rachalla very much. Trill woman Kat'Lin. Your blood saved princess. You will be welcomed to visit but not to stay. Not yet. Small steps first. As trust comes, Things may change. You all good people. Not perfect. But good.

We will go for now. Talk later. Much work ahead. Many prayers needed. Prayers for Princess and family. The camera panned back to Elenore. Well now you all know and can breathe a little easier. This is live from Aquadria signing off…. The screen went black and then went to static. All was quiet on Romulas. Ryack helped his Queen to her feet. Embarrassed, she said, forgive me. I can't be a Queen right now. The law giver walked over and Ryack handed him the gavel of office. All the Senators stood quietly as he said, there is no shame. It's good to see the "Mother" too.

Go home and rest. Take all the time you need. Everybody stood silent and reverently as the chief of the guard escorted them out to their shuttle and flew them off back home. The law giver waited till they lifted off and came back inside. He walked back up to the podium and said, If there is a need contact my office. Don't try to contact or expect anything out of them for a while. If a session is need, I will hold it in their stead. That is all. He banged the gavel and said "Good Night" people. Without a single word everybody filed out and went home to pray for the princess.

**Meanwhile back on earth,**

Kat'Lin walked over to Sam and hugged her. Looking at the council she asked, why everything is such an uphill fight for her. You all know how you treated her when she was here. Now that she is hurt and gone you stand and treat her with respect. Why must one almost die to get what she should have received from the very start?

I am a Trill. This God you people here on earth talk about allot. Well when you pray to him for Rachalla, Perhaps you should say a few prayers for yourselves as well. Sam said, Go home everybody. Just go home. Robert and Kat'Lin escorted Sam and Janet to the transporters and they beamed over to the Wind Rider Base.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Five / Segment Three:**

**(Changes)**

They arrived in Robert's office. He walked over to a locked cabinet and picked up the carafe of blue liquid and handed out glasses for everybody. They all sat around the briefing table. And each filled their glass. Robert said this is a private stock of Romulan Ale sent by Ryack himself. This is the real thing. Not that synthetic substitute so drink carefully. He went back to the cabinet and pulled out a photo album and passed it around. Sam opened it and gasped. That's Rachalla isn't it. Robert poured himself a drink and said they all are. Along with all the video's I made, I put together these photo albums. 50 in all. 25 for me and 25 for Ryack and Mandie.

I was saving them for a gift this Christmas. Present them on Galadriel before the Queen. Make a real pomp and ceremony about it. But after seeing what we saw today, I'm sure they both feel pretty much gut shot right now. He took a drink and said I know I do. Sam said me too. Janet said Me too Kat'Lin just sat there turning her drink round and round. She said, I will never forget the private girl talks we shared with morning coffee while everybody slept. Sam said what you said today was perfect. It will eat at the council for a long time. Kat'Lin said, I wish it could eat them forever. The things she used to share with me about all her struggles.

She would sit there in that barstool almost in tears. Completely stupefied at what they said, or did to cause her upset and pain. I think it got worse when she made Admiral. Robert said it did. They called her an upstart outsider to their Admirals club. All she ever wanted was a fair shake. To be accepted there, just as we did her, here. Just to have an even chance to stand or fall on her own. But like some rabid dog gnawing on a bone they just wouldn't leave her alone. That Admiral Grayson was the loudest. He wanted to personally ship her back home and now she can't even go there. Robert took another sip and said sometimes fate can be really disgusting.

That Eight year old girl there wanted to just give up and go home so bad and for so long I was almost tempted to cancel the whole program and let her go. Call the Queen and tell her to send a ship and everything. Kat'Lin looked at a picture and asked she was eight years old in this picture? Rachalla was right. I was too much wrapped up in my own grief to listen to her. Turning his back to Sam, looking out the window he said this place seems so cold and empty now that she is gone. Janet took a sip and said she isn't coming back is she. Sam said, no. she has been slapped down too hard this time. She took a sip. Robert said, I don't think so either and this time I think I even lost Frank too. He took a sip. Janet said she could surprise us all.

Shock the shit out of all of us. It wouldn't be the first time either. I thought she was done back when she crashed her fighter. She came back from that. Kat'Lin said not completely. She told me about how she was feeling. It seemed like each event was just taking another bite out of her. I don't think she will come back. I don't think she wants to anymore. I sure as hell wouldn't.

Sam said pack all these photo albums up. Send them to my office. I will order a diplomatic currier while I still have the authority. Make those bastards at least pay for it. It's the least they can do for Rachalla. Robert sat down and let out a sigh. Then he laid his hand in the id scanner and a desk drawer unlocked. He opened it and pulled out two files. One was Rachalla's, and one was Franks. Their pictures stapled to the outside corner he tossed them across the desk to Sam she asked what is this? Robert said open them. Inside was a formal application and Roberts "Admiral Level" request to place both on retirement disability. Robert handed Sam a pin and said it's time we let them go and find what joy and peace they can, on whatever planet they want. Sam looked at Robert and then Kat'Lin who just nodded.

Sam took Roberts pin and said your right. It's past time. At least they will have their pensions for the rest of their lives. Janet said that should give them some comfort. Sam said, I doubt it. She signed Franks File application and set it aside. Then she took a long look at Rachalla's picture. Then opened it and signed her application. Sam said, all this is sitting in my gut like a stone. My one and only gift I can give her at the end of my office and they both deserve so much more. Well who will command the garrison and who will escort me when we leave next week. Robert said Captain Elenore will Command and her husband Commander Ellis will take second chair. They have both more than earned it.

Sam said agreed. It's appropriate, one of the Peacemaker's of Aquadria commanding a garrison of "Wind Riders" on Galadriel. Robert said the ships are almost all loaded. I will be giving my final briefing to them next Monday Tuesday, Is moving day. All packed up? Sam said yes. Just some final command stuff to take care of… she stood and took the files and said I will put these through in the morning first thing. Robert stood and said the albums will be ready tonight before I go to bed. I will have the chest sent over by shuttle first thing in the morning. I just need to write a letter to Mandie and Ryack and put it in with them.

Robert walked over to Sam and said well, I guess this is it. Our last get together, of your glorious career. No one will ever do it better. Shaking hands Robert said it has been an honor to serve under your command, and be your friend. May you and Janet find all the joy and happiness you can in this life and the one after. Sam said the honor, Pain in the ass and all, was mine. Thank you for being my friend. Janet stood and raised her glass and said, to our absent friends, Frank and Rachalla Holloman. Robert said to absent friends we will all love forever. They all toasted and took a drink. Kat'Lin took a sip and set the glass down. Robert said you hardly touched your drink.

Are you feeling ok? Kat'Lin said no not really. Rubbing her belly she said the baby can feel that I'm upset so now she is upset. I think I will just go lay down for a while. She hugged Sam and Janet and stayed by Robert's side till they shimmered away. Robert pulled the empty chest out from under the briefing table and opened it. He said, I will be in bed in a few moments. I have a letter to write and then lock up for the night. You just go lie down and rest. Kat'Lin gave Robert a long kiss and said don't stay up too late. Robert loaded up the albums and took out an envelope and some paper from his letterhead stack. He thought for a moment and started to write…..

Mandie and Ryack,

Queen and Praetor,

Romulas…

We all saw the broadcast. Kat'Lin and I rejoice with you for Rachalla's life. We mourn for the long hard path she has yet to go. I was planning to present these special photo albums to you two at Christmas but being a father myself, I know you two feel pretty well gut shot right now. I know I do. I hope this gift will help. For me nothing seems to help any more. I look around this big old base and it feels so small, cold and lonely without her and Frank here. Kat"Lin will probably write to you later. Right now about the only thing she feels like doing is lying down.

As a father, all I can say is we stumble along and do the best we can. Life doesn't have any kind of guide book. Being imperfect as we both are we would probably mess it up anyway. Well, you have your baby Severan and soon I will have my baby Kate. We will start again and hopefully we will have the chance to make things a little better than we did before. It was an honor and pleasure to raise and love your glorious daughter. She grew into one powerful warrior and woman. Rachalla fought through all kinds of hell and even in the shape she is in right now, still stands victorious in my eyes. I'm sure you feel the same. Right now, I guess it's up to us to once again be the best we can be. I loved your Rachalla with all of my heart and I will always feel I didn't do enough.

We are all one great big family now. Two planets, and two races both caring for nothing else but her safe return. As men, we are supposed to be the tuff ones. I don't know about you, but right now, all my strength is gone. Thank you for allowing me to love your daughter. I will forever. This Christmas, I will probably spend with my wife and we will look at my copy of all these pictures. I will share with her all my memories both good and bad that get all blended together into a patchwork mosaic portrait of what we call life. I'm sure you will go to Aquadria and spend as much time as you can with Rachalla. Show her some pictures if you want to. It may help her regain any memories she may have lost. Now, its Franks turn to pour as much love into that little heart of hers as he can. All we can do now is step aside watch and support them all we can.

All my best to you and Mandie,

Robert and Kat'Lin Holloman.

Robert put the letter in the press n seal envelope and placed it on top. He closed and placed a security seal all around the chest. Then one more crisscrossed. Robert took a walk looking at everything. He went back in Rachalla and Frank's room. Tomorrow the packers will be here with all their containers to pack up all their stuff and store it for safe keeping and delivery to wherever they decide to live. He walked back through the kitchen and out the back door. Looking up at the stars he held the last of his drink aloft and silently made a toast to them both. That done he silently walked back inside and locked up. Turning off the lights as he went all the way back to the bedside of his lovely Kat'Lin, he undressed and lay down beside her. Without a word she wrapped the man she loves, all up in her arms, holding him as he slowly found his sleep.

**Meanwhile On Board the Titan,**

Riker saw the recorded playback with Deanna. Riker held Deanna and looked at the crib he said I wonder what our little girl will grow into. Looking at Deanna, Think we will have another Rachalla? Deanna said I would be honored to. I only hope she can get better.

**Meanwhile Back on Aquadria,**

The lights and camera were gone. The uniforms gladly turned back in. The computers were all uncovered and the rest of the medical bay all cleaned up and once again dark and quiet. Lorna had just finished bathing. She had two more treatments given to Rachalla. With each one she improved a little bit. Now it was time to rest and let the "Blue" settle. Frank snuggled up to his wife and they both glowed. Leader saw. Looking down at them from their window he asked what they doing? Queen Lorna said Elenore told me it earth remedy.

She calls it hold and love. She say it strong medicine on earth. Leader walked over and lovingly held His Lorna. He said I'm sorry. I love you and baby so much. Lorna's heart melted. She wrapped her tail around her Kendrix and kissed him and said I love you too. They went to bed and glowed almost all that night. Lilianna pulled out a folding bed and slept with the couple so she can tend to her Frank in the morning. They had both discovered a kinship. And she slept better knowing he was close. Ellen snuck out of bed and made a check of things. She smiled at her devotion. Her vitals were stable and all three were resting comfortably.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Five / Segment Four:**

**(The Passage of time)**

Agonizingly, the weeks and months started grinding by. Rachalla would improve but then have to rest. She was in pain almost all the time. Every time her husband was around she did more and more. Elenore stayed by her side but was finally forced to leave. All the constant worry was taking a toll on her. The Queen decided she must go home and care for her family. She stood before the council and made her report. The command ceremony went off without a hitch. Her and John and Ellis fit right into their new command positions. There was plenty of work to keep them busy. Queen Maria made a real special ceremony welcoming back her sister the princess. Janet was glowing slowly getting bigger and bigger. By the end of her first month on Aquadria, Rachala's "blue" had begun to fade and her DNA was settling down into what she would probably be for the rest of her life. Her hair had started growing back. That cheered her up immensely.

The deployment went off perfectly the new dome for the garrison was in place and the "Wind Riders" had all moved in. Soon early fall would turn into their first harsh winter at Galadriel. Christmas snow had come in swirling like a hurricane dumping tons of snow. The warmers kept the snow melting off the roof so it wouldn't collapse from the weight. Soon, all flights were grounded and everybody had to wait the winter storms out. Many chose to occupy their time with extra hours in the flight simulators. Some put their noses in books. College classes were offered and many took on the challenge to improve themselves. It was a real wakeup call for the White Star troops. Many started following the Wind Riders examples. Progress news came back to the Queen who was very pleased. She had thought some were getting lazy and needed a swift kick in the pants.

**Two more months went by.**

It was three weeks till Christmas and news came of a huge ship that just appeared and entered in orbit over Galadriel. A small group beamed down and was in security holding, registering for their clearance. Now in retirement all their previous securities and clearances for the Federation had expired. A note was passed to the Queen. All of a sudden all the blood drained out of her face. She said send the guard. Send them quick. She whirled around to her husband and said quickly. Send top priority messages to Robert Holloman on Earth and Queen Mandie on Romulas. Tell them Rachalla is here. Not at Aquadria, Here at Galadriel. She just arrived and is here in the castle safe and sound. Go-Go-Go-Go, Hurry up. The guard drove up to the throne room door. Queen Maria could hardly contain herself. Slowly the self opening motors opened the doors. She saw Frank riding in the front and two ladies in the back. Maria jumped down off the throne, stepped a few paces and went to her knees holding out her arms with great joy. Frank turned and held Rachalla's arm with her collar crutch she kept her balance.

Slowly with Frank assisting only lightly and the other lady holding on to Rachalla's belt from behind to stop her fall, Rachalla slowly hobbled straight into Marias waiting arms. A picture was taken that will blast all across the galaxy.

Rachalla is out and on her own two feet. Slowly she wobbled a bit. Maria wanted to go to her she said No I must do this. She hobbled into Marias arms and cried right along with her. The guard watching all this had signaled for a wheelchair to be brought in quick. Maria sobbed I thought we'd lost you. Frank gave her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes she said almost did. I saw grandfather the king. While I in coma. I Very tired. I must rest and get warm again. Frank positioned the wheelchair behind Rachalla and gently lowered her down in it. Taking her crutch Frank said that is the most she has walked since she woke up three months ago. I'm proud of you baby. I love you. Rachalla looked up and said love you too. Frank introduced her nurse. This is lillianna she is Rachalla's and my Tralex nurse and companion. Rachalla started shivering Maria said come over here closer to the fire the guards are turning the cart around and will be right back.

Rachalla said, I was a mess when I woke up. Many Trelax were scared. My husband, mother, sisters all scared. Sam came running Frank stopped her and said be very careful don't squeeze her too hard. To Sam, hugging Rachalla was like Christmas come early. Rachalla said all worked very hard many therapies. Many treatments. Need hot drink shivering. Talk is better but not fixed yet Maria poured her a cup of coffee she sipped it and grinned. Rachalla said first cup in three months. Tastes so good. Lilianna pulled on Frank's pants leg. She said Rachalla must rest and bundle up. It very cold here. White stuff everywhere. Frank said that "White Stuff" is what we call snow. The guards backed up to the group. Gently, Rachalla was helped back up into the cart. Everybody else climbed in and Maria walked along side. She said your suite is in my wing down the hall from my room. Come let's get you out of this wet coat and in bed.

Frank reached for her coffee she said No, I keep cup. You get another. Frank said it's just for a second I can't get your arm out of the coat with the cup in your hand. Embarrassed she said sorry, I get confused sometimes. Maria said after all you have been through some confusion would be the last of my worries. Sam gave Frank a look. He knew she and Maria had questions. Rachalla yawned real wide and gave her cup to Frank. Lilianna took it and put it away and got her shoes off and all tucked in the bed. Lilianna said ladies have questions. Lilianna looked at Sam and said I may be from another world but I woman too. I know look when I see it. You go Frank I watch Rachalla. Sam blushed she said I am so sorry.

I stepped knee deep into it didn't I. Lilianna snickered and said slipping and sliding all the way. She giggled and Sam said Thanks. She said wife warm now shivering stop she is resting good. She said wait. Here you take pill. Take with hot drink Frank drank some of Rachalla's coffee and set the cup back down. He looked at Sam and said it just for my nerves. Lilianna is a registered nurse. The queen wouldn't let Rachalla go without one. Not like we had much choice. She has the maximum dosage of "Blue "inside her. Now we have to wait to let what she has settle. She has improved a lot. One month ago she couldn't even walk.

Maria said Sam you should have seen it. I was so impressed she is getting stronger. It's almost like an answer to a prayer. Frank said careful what you pray for you just might get it. She recovers then she falls back and she recovers some more and then she falls back it's maddening. Some days we laugh and play and some days I'm so jittery all terrified that at any moment she is going to fall and break something. Sam said this is the part we couples call tuff love and it's not going to be easy.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Six / Segment One:**

Tuff Love? Sam if this was any tougher I would have gone insane. I sleep maybe 3to4 hours a day. Queen Lorna said, you keep up worry, you go crazy. And she is right. I have got to get her some place where she can get help. Maria said she is someplace. Right here with me and Sam. Janet said she needs a woman's touch. Frank said she gets that from Lilianna.

Maria said she is her Companion? Frank blushed, mine too. She helps me when things get too hard to handle.. Speaking of handling things. How does it feel to not be President any more Sam. She said weird and boring. I canceled the Gala. No sense with Rachalla and Mandie gone. James said well they won't be gone long. Both expressed surprise each is on their way.

**Meanwhile back in President Arjins office,**

As he was going over a report about the fighter crashes and the defective parts a message came with a copy of the Front page news paper. Admiral Grayson lost all the color out of his face and said I need to go to Galadriel. Arjin said yes I suppose you do. You know she may belt you. In White Star you're under their authority. If she does I can't stop her she's retired. Not under anybody's control anymore, except maybe her husband Frank. Personally, my money is on him belting you with your permission, As an Admiral, It's my responsibility to clean up the messes I make. Arjin said I don't know, you made a big pile with this mess. I hope you can do it as a Captain. If you do then maybe you can earn your way back to Admiral. If any of those pilots had died it would be a court martial for you. She saved not only them but you too. Humble pie is often a bitter meal. Go and get it done Captain. Admiral Grayson went off to pack and change his uniform.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Six / Segment One:**

**(New Friends, Old Needs)**

**Meanwhile, riding across space, in her new "Talon Class" vessel,**

Mandie and Ryack were reading about the news account of Rachalla coming out of hiding. It is said that she is wearing a scrambler so no one can get a clear picture. Mandie said, Scramblers don't work in the castle. That's how they got a clear shot of her. Good thing she had her mask and wig on. And what's this about her "hiding" like some coward. The press is going to get an earful from me when I get there. Ryack said calm down. She is walking and talking. That's a good sign.

**Back on Galadriel, **

Rachalla took off her wig and latex mask. She snuggled up with Lilianna. The two had become close. Being with her made Rachalla feel safe. She wrapped her tail loosely around her waist so she would wake to help her if she needed it. After both got warmed they slept soundly. Finally, the storm moved away from Capital City. The air was crisp and clean. Everything was bright with all the snow. Frank stood at the window of his temporary office, looking out. He was sipping on his coffee. Like his wife, Rachalla, with three months of no coffee on Aquadria, he learned an all new appreciation for the taste.

He smiled watching some of his graduating class from long ago, come outside the Garrison and have a huge snowball battle. It was good to see them laughing and playing. Looking around, he noticed a man with a video camera. He pressed the coms button and called for the Guard. The chief of the guard came to his office and Frank pointed him out. He said, Oh Him, I guess you weren't told. Frank asked weren't told what. The guard said he's harmless. He is filming some everyday events about the Queen and life around the castle.

Queen Maria noticed people were grumbling about having the Garrison so close and on the castle grounds. Some felt that she was distancing herself from the people being all hold up in here with her own private staff, army and now, air force. So, she invited cameramen to film a documentary called "The Queens Day" and it is being hosted and played on the "The Brady Show" Frank asked "The Brady Show" Never heard of it, The Guard said not surprised. Aquadria is very far away. Smiling, he said it's mainly a talk show. But she is really funny. She starts the show telling a lot of jokes. Shows the documentary, she has cameramen go out all around town taping some of the funny things people do. She has guests that come on the show. They sit and talk about upcoming events, share things that are happening in their lives. The castle staff watches it all the time. Sam loves it too. It cracks her up every time. Even the Queen likes it. She snickers and laughs. The show comes on soon on "FNN" broad wave. The Guard pointed and said look who's coming out. He said I'd better tend to this. Frank said no. Let her be. Lilianna is with her and she has two guards. As long as she is in that wheelchair she is safe. Let's just watch, I think she may have needed this all along. The guard said what? Frank was watching almost mesmerized on the sight.

Frank said, being back with her people. Look, they all came over. She is safe. Listen she is laughing and talking. Look, Lilianna is having a blast with the snow. Some of the other ladies are showing her how to make a snow man. Glancing back at the camera man, Frank got an idea. Jake said she shouldn't be out in the cold so very long. Frank said No-No look they are taking her inside to get warm. They are going to give her a tour. Leave them be, she is perfectly safe back with her own people. Besides, Elenore and Ellis are there. They will keep her safe. She has been hiding herself away for far too long. She told me she wants to not let anybody see how she looks or sounds.

Those Star Fleet bastards never accepted her before and would be even worse if they saw her now. The guard said, almost to himself. That's ridiculous. She is just as beautiful as she ever was. Just looks different. Politics is way too much "talking" anyway. But boy she can sing. He looked at Frank and said forgive me. It's just a few mindless ramblings. Frank was not upset in fact he was truly interested. He said No-No Please sit here and tell me. Embarrassed, he said I was there back stage that night at the Gala when Queen Mandie was rushed off to give birth.

I was up close and saw her fly and sing. It was amazing. That was almost three years ago and people still talk about it. Some still pass around a video tape or a memory chip of the Gala so they can relive how special it was. I think this year, since the Princess is back, a recording will go out on sale in the stores. Nobody ever believed a person could fly and she did. It was amazing. I even remember what you did soaring around the whole theater.

And the way you landed and gathered her up in your arms and wings, it was so romantic. Snickering, he said sorry, I read a lot of romantic novels in my spare time. Frank snickered and offered him some coffee and asked what does the staff say, about Rachalla.

The guard looked pensive; Frank said Please, I need to know, good or bad. The guard took a sip of his coffee. Jake said, begging your pardon sir, but all the staff, say basically the same thing. Her confidence in herself is shattered. We all see moments where it comes back but it never stays. She will want to talk more with her people now. That will help. But in many ways, she is going to have to begin again. It's going to be a tough battle to find her way back.

She should to start playing more with the children. Her mind is there, but not there. In some ways she is a child now herself. She needs to stop worrying about everything and just play. Let her mind wonder, relax more. Frank was stunned. He said, you should be a counselor not a guard. He said I am a guard because my Queen trusts me. But at all times, I am a father too. My children play with the staffs children in the nursery. Also with your son too. He came with the Nanny during the deployment. Soon he will start school. Frank sat there shaking his head, murmuring at himself. It was right in front of my face and I sat here and didn't see it. You hit the nail on the head. We need to restore her confidence in herself. Nothing else will stay with her till we do. Jake said it's ok. We both are fathers but neither of us is perfect. It's like with kids.

Sometimes, you need an extra pair of eyes to look at things and keep them out of trouble. Frank asked, what about your wife, does she work here? Jake stood, and looked out the window. He said, she died two years ago from pneumonia. Frank said Gods, I'm so sorry. Jake said it's been ruff. The Queen took us under her wing. She moved the family in the castle to see to my needs. We used to talk a lot. Now that she has her "James" we don't talk as much. Frank said, well that ends now. I am here and you can talk to me any time you want as long as I can share with you as well. The guard shook his hand and said I would like that. It would be nice to have a friend in the castle again. Frank said, you have one now.

Jake said look, here she comes now. Let's go see to them. Frank and Jake walked down the hall as they came back inside. Lilianna saw Jake and smiled. Rachalla was all happy and talkative. She smiled and gave Frank a kiss saying husband; the Garrison is beautiful and so warm. Queen Maria went all out to see to our peoples comfort. It's even warmer than the castle. The chief of the Guard said I will turn up the heat some more. Rachalla said thank you. Frank said, this is Jake he is chief of the guard and runs things here at the castle. Jake, this is Rachalla my wife and this is Lilianna her nurse and companion. She smiled and said Hello, Rachalla said Husband we need to talk, we have been out of the loop for too long, with the goings on of the "Wind Riders". Did you know that three of our fighters crashed at the firing range in Arizona, a couple months ago? Frank got a real serious look on his face and said No, I didn't but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

Rachalla said I tried; all they would tell me is a maintence crew from Star Fleet has grounded all of our fighters and ran all the pilots out of the maintence bays. All they were told is that several components and software drivers are being replaced and tested. They said some Star Fleet Captain has everything all locked down under top security. They even recalled all our deployed fighters on board every ship.

They spent the last two months going over all our fighters and trainer birds at home on the base. Jake whispered she is blossoming. Frank said, I see. It looks good. Jake said, go with it. Jake asked, Lilianna, Would you like a tour of the castle so you can find your way around here from now on? He pulled out a folded piece of paper and said this is a little map. We can stop by my office and get you one so you won't get lost.

She smiled and said, I would love that, and maybe some of that hot drink everybody likes. Jake said you mean coffee? She said yes. Jake smiled and said, I think we can have a tour of the kitchen too. Lilianna said, come with me I must push my Rachalla back to her room. Frank said, Here I'll do that. Rachalla leaned down and whispered, Hubba-Hubba, you like him. Lilianna rolled her eyes and smiled. She said go for it. Lilianna said thanks, I will be back later. Rachalla gave her Frank a wicked look and whispered, much later and grinned.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Six / Segment Two:**

(Family First)

Frank wheeled Rachalla to their room. After slipping out of her coat gloves and scarf, Rachalla whispered in Frank's ear. Take me to the showers Frank got undressed and helped Rachalla. He scooped her up in his arms and took her down into the hot tub. Rachalla groaned with the warmth of the bubbles. He held her in his lap as they kissed with great passion. She could feel his manhood grow and she took him inside herself and pleased him. Sitting there in his arms, each one tending to the needs of the other. There was nothing super wild, like they once did before. Just some soft tender moments of passion shared with little rests in-between. The steam warming Rachalla she smiled. She said I love you my husband he moaned I love you too as Rachalla started using her abdomen muscles to "Milk" her Frank like her mother had shown her. Frank moaned with delight. They kissed wildly Rachalla's blood was burning in her veins. She felt the hunger.

They soon dried off and climbed in the bed to satisfy their need. Frank was careful to be gentle. Rachalla knew he was afraid he might hurt her so she took the lead and helped him along. Soon the two lovers were all spent and cuddled up. Frank said they have this new show here and it's very funny and popular. He turned on the broad wave unit and they both watched and snickered. Brady showed the latest shots from the castle and Rachalla saw herself being wheeled out. Narrating, Brady said she must be wearing a disguise and scrambler. This is the best picture we can get right now. It seems like all her "Wind Rider" friends are all happy to see her again. I only wish we can see her too. But after all the hell she has been through, I can understand her wanting some privacy. She got precious little of it on earth. May all of Galadriel welcome her with open arms and hearts. Looking in the camera Brady said Admiral Rachalla, If you're watching, I'd like to invite you to come on our show and share with us some of your life.

Maybe even a song or two. It seems sad that the Gala got canceled. I hope you feel better soon. The show went on and some funny and interesting guests came on. Rachalla said I like this show. She is funny. Frank asked what do you think? Galadriel is our home now. Rachalla got quiet. Frank thought she was pulling away and said sorry, forget I mentioned it. Rachalla hugged Frank and kissed him she said, it's alright. I was thinking that soon somebody is going to sneak a picture out of the castle with me all unmasked and it all will get weird. If the people are going to see I want it to be on my terms. Frank said I'll contact the show. If you get scared we can always reschedule or cancel the appearance. Rachalla said first, I must ask the Queens permission. We are living here in the castle with her. It's only right. Frank said we have been invited to come out with the family and have evening meal with them. It's not too far a walk. If you get tired, resting benches have been added all down the halls. And if you want, I can always carry you. They will call when everything is ready. What say we take a nap? I love holding you in my arms. Rachalla said for a while it used to hurt but not now. Skin color is starting to fade. But mostly I will be blue forever now. Frank said your perfect and you're beautiful. Smiling Rachalla said, and you're blind.

Frank snickered and said No I'm in love. Rachalla hugged up close and kissed Frank again and whispered good answer. They snuggled back down to sleep and their nap was sweet. Four hours later a call woke them. Frank answered, and he was told that evening meal was ready. The staff was wondering if you will be taking the meal with the family or alone in your room. Frank said with the family thank you and hung up. Both yawned and noticed Lilianna hadn't come back. Rachalla snickered and said looks like our companion found a new toy to play with. Frank sat up and smiled saying good she deserves some fun for a change. Frank helped Rachalla out of bed and took her to the showers. While she was with her Wind Rider Friends earlier, the staff had installed a padded shower table. Frank sat her down in her shower chair.

He went and got the hot water and steam going. Soon the table was warm and Frank scooped up his naked wife and laid her out on the table. Laughing Rachalla said this feels great. Smiling as Frank bathed her, Rachalla said this could get kinky real quick. Frank grinned wickedly as he made his wife gasp and moan. He said real Kinky, He said I wonder if the staff has any water proof rope? Rachalla smacked his naked leg and said I'm not that kinky mister. Snickering, Frank said Roll over, he said I could tie you down and have my way with you all day long. Rachalla said you keep rubbing my back like that, with that soap and keep this steam going and you can have your way with me anyway. You don't need a rope. Both snickered. Rachalla moaned as he teased her. Both were in the mood to be playful but there wasn't time, so they rinsed off, dried and dressed. Rachalla dried her hair and put on her latex mask and wig. Frank helped her dress warmly. He carried her part of the way and then set her down on her feet.

Frank said, you're ready for this. If you get tired, the staff added more seats for you to sit in and rest up. They stood together and started taking steps together. With her collar crutch she hobbled down and turned the corner. Her eyes went wide and she said Momma? She stood and walked away from the table and said Surprise. She started to step towards her and Rachalla said No, you stay I come to you. Slowly and with great determination she started her steps. Everybody was on their feet applauding. Even some of the staff was too.

It took a bit of struggling, but Rachalla took those last steps into her mother's arms. Mandie whispered Christmas just came right here and now. Holding her tightly she whispered in her ear. I forgive you. I love you and I forgive you. Big tears fell from her face as Rachalla kissed her mother. Soon she was crying too. They held each other for a long time. Finally she let go and took a step back and stumbled a bit but Frank was there to catch her. He scooped her up as her mother watched. A staff member pulled out a chair and held it so Frank could set her down in it. Ryack came over and gave her a big hug He turned to Frank and said you're doing a wonderful job with our daughter, shaking his hand he said I'm proud of you.

Frank scooted her up to the table. He no sooner sat down and was startled by a new voice from behind them. Robert said I'm proud of my boy too.

In an instant, Frank was up out of his chair hugging his father real hard. He whispered God's I missed you two so much. He hugged Kat'Lin gently as she was getting rather plump with the baby. Frank said not long now.

Kat'Lin rubbed her belly and said My Kate knows it too. She is whirling around like my insides were a gymnasium. Kat'Lin came over to Rachalla and hugged and kissed her. Ryack walked over to Robert and said, thank You so much. The albums were amazing. Giving him an unexpected hug he whispered your letter was right on target. We both were feeling the same things. The staff set up another table and made ready to serve the food. Jake and Lilianna walked up and Jake being the gentleman pulled out and held her chair. He said now there. All back safe and sound. Enjoy your meal. Queen Maria was watching Jake close. She grinned wickedly at her James and whispered I think our chief of the guard has a new girlfriend. Jake said here is the map. Just remember if you get lost just pick up the coms and I will answer and find you. The coms are at a corner wall of each hallway. Lilianna smiled and said thank you for the tour. It was fun. Maria, Sam, and Rachalla were all thinking I'll bet it was fun. Jake excused himself and left.

Lilianna was watching him as he stepped away and took a deep breath. Rachalla leaned close and whispered Hubba-Hubba? Lilianna whispered yes very much so. Rachalla whispered we will talk later. The Queen snickered but said nothing. Everybody was looking so Rachalla decided to do it. She scooted her chair back and said I know everybody has questions. She looked at Frank and said its time. Family should see first. Frank said are you sure? Rachalla nodded. She took off her wig and reached inside her shirt and found the edges of her latex head mask. She said, my blue may fade a bit more but how I look is pretty much forever now.

My DNA Re-sequencing has stopped. She pulled the mask up gently over her head. Everybody was quiet. Mother tried to hide it but she was shocked. Rachalla said to fix me they had to go much farther than they had hoped. My last scan said I was still at 67% Vulcan DNA Now. Feeling uncomfortable Rachalla looked away and said its difficult to look at isn't it. Robert asked, hasn't anybody told you? He stood and said it's a different look to be sure. But it's still a beautiful one. As I watched you grow up I saw the same thing Frank saw. You're perfect. Your skin on the outside doesn't make you look beautiful. The you on the inside are what have always made the you on the outside so beautiful and so perfect. Captain Riker walked around the corner arm and arm with Deanna and their baby and said I couldn't have said it any better. You are beautiful. And you always will be.

Riker walked over and gave Rachalla a small kiss on her cheek and said Merry Christmas "Wind Rider". Rachalla blushed and smiled broadly. Everybody applauded. Deanna handed the baby over to Riker and bent down and gave her a kiss too. Riker said we just dropped the Holloman's off. We can't stay. We just wanted to share with you our love and wish you all a Merry Christmas before we went on our holiday at Betazed. Deanna said, I still have some family there, which wants to see our little one. Maria said please stay a little while to get warmed up before you go. She stood and raised her glass and said welcome home Rachalla. Welcome home. Everybody applauded and the food started being served. Another table was set up for the Riker's who showed off their baby to the Queen. She gave her husband a pleading look and her James said No, No more children. The ones we have are already driving me crazy. Everybody snickered as they ate. Rachalla began to feel what she always wanted. To be accepted and loved.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Six / Segment Three:**

**(Coming out)**

For Rachalla, to have all her family her with her was a dream come true. In her mind "Christmas" came early. And as everybody started noticing, it was just the medicine she needed.

She talked more. Asking everybody questions about what happened while she was away. Mandie kept looking at her daughter. Finally, Rachalla made a face and stuck out her tong. It startled Mandie and she started having this huge belly laugh. Others began to laugh along with her. Some even said Cheers. Raising their glasses to her. It was just the stress breaker Mandie needed. She wiped some tears saying we were both so scared for you being so injured, but look at you and how far you have come back already. Ryack said it's amazing. Later, I have a photo album that Robert made for us about you. Rachalla said it wasn't enough that you made videos you took pictures too? Ryack was snickering some were pretty funny. Giving Robert a sly look she said I'll bet. Others snickered. Rachalla said I got invited to go on "The Brady Show". Maria took a drink and asked are you sure that is wise? I was watching too and I saw the invite. Honey in here behind the safety of these walls you are surrounded with all the people who love you.

Outing yourself to us here is very different than being broad waved all over Galadriel. Some people can be very cruel. Rachalla said don't I know it. Those Star Fleet bastards gnawed on me like a dog to a meat bone. But some believe I am scared and in hiding. I am scared, but I am not hiding, I am healing. You have a wonderful home here and a very trustworthy staff, but sooner or later somebody is going to be caught in need and take a picture and sell it to the press. After that happens, it will all just get weird. So I thought if I'm going to quote "Out" myself. I want it to be on my terms. Maria said when I invited you here to live with me. I wanted you to be happy and feel safe. Rachalla said and I do. Even before, when I was here, I felt safe. Rachalla said Frank and I are grateful beyond words. That's why we wanted to talk to you about it first. After we get all settled in I was even thinking of applying for becoming a legal White Star Citizen. Frank and I want to settle down and grow old and raise our children here.

Maria wiped her mouth and tears. She said I am honored you have chosen our world to be your home. You will always be loved. I'm just concerned about your feelings. You have stood tall in hell itself and just barely came out alive. Robert said Here-Here. Maria said, I will always support you. I just think it would be better if you wait, till you have improved, strengthened and healed more. Robert said, I agree with the Queen. He said remember, every day, she has to deal with the hopes, needs, dreams and feelings of her people. Sometimes those dealings are not pleasant. She still has to be strong even when the people are not so they can continue to look up to her.

Maria was stunned, she said WOW! What a complement! Thank you, Robert. Turning to Rachalla, Robert had a gleam in his eye. He said I love you and I support you in all you want to do from here on out. You may not have been my daughter by birth but I watched you grow into one of the strongest and bravest and of all our Wind Riders. Captain Riker lifted his glass and said no one else will ever do it better. Looking at his watch he said I'm sorry Queen Maria, but we have a schedule to stay by and must depart. He bowed and said thank you for your hospitality. The Queen got up and walked over and shook both their hands. She said in here, we are all family and you're family is welcome. Two guards walked them back to the side exit where their shuttle was waiting. Riker covered the baby with a blanket and went outside first and warmed up his shuttle.

The guards helped Deanna get inside and stepped back. The shuttle sent some snow flying as they lifted off back to their home on the Titan. Deanna gave her husband a look as they left Galadriel's atmosphere and Riker said I know that look go ahead spill it. She said Will, All of her defenses are down. If she does that show she could really get hurt. I can read her like an open book now and I never could do that before. She is still very badly damaged. Her confidence is completely shattered.

It will take a long time before we ever see any more of the Rachalla we know. Riker added If ever.. But, she was paralyzed and could barely talk. Almost dead too and look at how much she has clawed her way back. It's amazing. I can still remember her clawing through those fallen bulkheads on the Enterprise, to save her captain and crew. Deanna said she was fearless, but now she is very fearful of everything. Riker said, her description of Star Fleet was very accurate. If you cross their politics and they will gnaw on you just like a dog with a bone. Riker flew his shuttle up in the shuttle bay and parked it. He turned to Deanna and said, I've been wearing this uniform for a long time. Star Fleet isn't what it once was. More than once, I thought of retiring myself. How would you like it if we retired and settled down on Batazed. Maybe have another child, her eyes welled up and she said as long as we are together I would be happy anywhere. Even at that fishing camp of yours. They kissed and got out. The majestic Titan pulled out of orbit and went to warp.

**Back at dinner,**

Kat'Lin said give it a week or two to gauge yourself and see then if you want to do the show. James said good idea. You just got here. Rest and have some fun for a change. You're not a soldier anymore. You have no reason to look so brave to everybody. You're beautiful. You have a wonderful husband and children. Take some time out to be a wife and mother for a change. You just might start to heal faster. There are times when I wish my wife could be more wife than Queen. But she has no choice. You have that choice now. Take it and just be happy for a change. Maria gave her husband a look that said more than she could say in mixed company.

Rachalla looked over at Ryack and Mandie. Rachalla said you two have been quiet. Mandie wanted to say something but Ryack gently squeezed her hand so he could talk. Ryack wiped his mouth and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at Rachalla and said, we have sat here listening to many words of love from many people in this room and each have some very valid points. I don't give a crap what some scanner says. You are my daughter and I will love you all the days of my life. Frank, you are our son in law and father of my grandchild. And I have grown to love you equally. Hell, even fifty years ago when Mandie and I first married, Even the thought of having such a marriage and family as we do now, would be considered Treason.

That's how far we have grown as a people together. I never thought I would have love for any human or find a true friend in your father. But I have. You both have worked and struggled uphill with each and every step to get where you are. Frank, those lines of stress and worry are etched so deep in your face, I sometimes see myself when I look at you. My daughter, Even if you go and hide for the rest of your life and do absolutely nothing else, I would still be so very proud of the woman you have become. Your Frank is right. You don't owe anything to anybody else except yourself and him. The world outside, will always want something. Mandie and I deal with that on Romulas every day. Taking some time for you costs nobody anything. That being said, Robert said it best. So I say it too I love you and I support any choice you make.

Mandie stood up, walked over and said when I saw you on that screen with your eyes open saying "Hi" I screamed and crumpled on to the Senate floor. It felt as if I had given birth to you all over again. I had to ask for forgiveness of the Senate. I said I couldn't be a Queen right then. Only a mother. I cried for days afterward. I would praise God for saving you and then curse him for making you endure so much. I stand here and can hardly believe my eyes when I look at you. I saw you almost die in my own arms. One day, when you're my age you will experience the second most greatest pain a mother can experience other than birth. And that is to stand aside and let your child walk away into adulthood to stand or fall, making their own choices.

Frank was right; I wasn't a good mother or wife. I made too many mistakes sniffeling, she said. But having you, bringing you into this world was not one of them. It was one of the few things I got right. At home, I let that outside world distract me from my job as a mother. I forgot how wondrous and strange and awesome that job is. We are both blessed to have the husbands we have. Have the love of family and friends we all have. All I ask is that you be careful and be happy. You are already deeply-deeply loved. Rachalla struggled to stand and she hobbled over into her mother's arms and embraced her mother with great love. She asked Frank to bring her glass. Holding her mother in her arms their eyes flashed. Rachalla said, for all the things in life that make us all so very different, she raised her glass and said here is to the one thing that makes us all the same. Here's to love…..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Six / Segment Four:**

**(A Solution)**

Rachalla took their advice and decided to wait another two weeks. Unexpectedly, during the first week she decided to take James advice and be a mother and have some fun, so while Frank was talking with Sam and Janet she called Jake, The Chief of the guard and asked if someone could help her go to the Daycare/Nursery. Jake came and took her himself. She sat there watching the children play as Jake stood by. Rachalla said, you and my companion have become companions yourselves. Rachalla watched as all the color drained out of his face. Rachalla cracked up and said its ok Jake. I've never seen her so happy, and I may be wrong but you seem to have a little extra pep in your step these days.

Jake blushed and Rachalla howled. She said, I will let you in on a secret. She is in to you. Seriously, she likes you a lot. Frank said, I don't know how it happened but we started talking and, Rachalla interrupted, "One thing led to another" I know the process. Looking up at him she said, I'm happy for you both. You know of course you may have to go back with her to Aquadria, or at least she will at least once a year for a time. So will I for the next five years at least. I have to be watched to make sure the Tumor doesn't grow back or new one start.

It's not a bad place though, once you get used to how different things are. Frank asked don't you like it there? They saved your life. Rachalla said, almost dream like, Aquadria is a living, breathing, and personification of real love. I love my sister Ellen and her family. I'm married to the Queen. Oh if you're planning on going, you need to get Lilianna to train you in how polite they are. It's just for me, I'm struggling to know where I really belong. People on earth hated me because of where I was born. Like I had any say in that. Romulas has a planet wide 350 year contamination they are working to clean up, from their war making industry. A chemical called Bioxin. It seems I have no resistance to it and they think it even gave me the tumor itself. So I can never go home.

Some days, I feel adrift. The "Wind Riders" gave me some focus. I felt like I had a purpose. Now, with all that gone. She pounded her fist on her leg, Damn it! I can talk better than this. I have the knowledge. I know words, but can't find them.

Jake said, I know the words Maim, I just not sure you want to hear them. Rachalla said, please, come over here. Sit so we can watch and talk. She asked tell me please bad or good. I really want to hear. They sat and Jake said, you said it best yourself you feel adrift. You love parts of all these worlds but there is a disconnection. You don't feel like you belong. Not plugged in any one planet or people. Rachalla said, you should be counselor not guard. Jake said when my wife died, I felt those same feelings. I was never more scared in my entire life. Here I am all alone to raise my child. It took a while to find my footing. It will take time for you too. Stop frustrating yourself. Get in there and play with your child and don't think about anything but him and his smile and laugh.

Every healing will be slow. But this way, it will not hurt so much. Be a kid for a day or two. Relax that head of yours and give it a vacation for a few days. Go and play with your child. Make him laugh. Let him make you laugh. Just have fun. Do that for a few days and then go park yourself in the gym and work on your strength. Concentrate on just you Frank and family.

**Meanwhile in Sams suite,**

Frank sat down to coffee and some serious talk. He told Sam, Rachalla really wants to do this show. She wants to come out. She is tired of people saying she is hiding, but… looking over at Janet he said, I think you were right. She needs a woman's touch. Frank blushed, Sam said, do you mean you want us to…. Frank said I don't want anybody to do anything they don't want to do but I am at an impasse. I think she is pretty. We all do but she doesn't think she is pretty. She doesn't feel pretty. If she does this show as she is, they will devour her like a shark to blood.

Sam said your right there, but Elenore and my Janet are both great with child. Any play may bring either into labor. A few months later Kat'Lin will be the same way. It was wise of her to agree to give things two weeks before deciding. Franks Nanny knocked on Sam's door. She answered it and the Nanny said Frank you need to come see this. Rachalla is in the nursery wallowing all over the floor playing with the kids. It's so adorable. She and Jaden are wrestling as if she is a kid herself. Frank Sam and Janet walked down the hall. They stood dumbfounded as they watched through the one way glass observation window, as Rachalla was cackling right along with her son. Sam said "This" is what she needs.

Frank started crying as Sam rubbed his shoulders. Janet asked what about that lady on Trill, I think Trina was her name. They were close. Sam gave Frank a look and said that just might work. We played on Aquadria, but that was because we were all high off the Queens pheromones. On Trill, she and Trina got close didn't they? Later we can help but she needs somebody she can trust now and Trina is it. Sam gasped and whispered Oh My God Look ! she is going to sing to the kids. After getting all the kids attention she sat there and started singing "May it Be" to them. Sam said Listen she changed the words. Gods this is incredible. She modulates her voice as if she is all mic'd up and the music is playing. Mesmerized, Frank said it is playing, but only in her mind.

She can mind speak perfectly with no hesitation and see some words as musical notes. Her problem is bridging the gap inside her head between thought and language. Sam said hell a Vulcan can fix that. I had a friend with one hell of a stuttering problem.

A few mind meld sessions and she had no stutter at all. Frank instantly gathered Sam up in her arms and passionately kissed her for the first time ever. Janet was almost getting jealous as she stopped resisting and started melting in his arms. After a few moments He let go breathless Sam whispered what was that all about? Frank said just a thank you for being the loving sisters she needs. I'm going to call Dr Tolin. I need you to call that "Vulcan Doctor" of yours and have him come here quick. As he walked away Frank gave Janet a wicked look and said I see what you meant about her being a sexy kisser. Frank snickered, walking down the hall.

Janet looked back at a very red Sam and blushed as they both snickered. Finally she said for a man he isn't half bad. It would explain why Rachalla smiles so much. Janet, pregnant or not still had her dirty mind. She said Yea, that and that huge long tail of his. That could be fun too. Both looked at each other and giggled. Frank went over and talked with Ryack and Mandie next. He knew Rachalla can't lead but still needed to tell them about the Vulcan doctor.

He sat both down and said he worked out a plan. Frank asked, I know you both said you love Rachalla and would support what she decides to do. But does that extend over to me and the decisions I have to make for her? Mandie and Ryack thought for a moment. Mandie said that depends on what your plan is. Snickering, Frank said spoken as a true mother. Trusting, but only so far. Blushing Mandie said your learning too much about me. Frank said, Rachalla is your clone so in a way I know a great deal about you. Especially that sex lesson you gave her on trill for those couple of days. Mandie blushed and Ryack snickered saying a Mothers duty is never done. Mandie said "Shut Up Ryack" You get a gracious plenty.

Ryack had to nod and grin. Frank said, don't worry. We have no problems there in fact some of those "Family secrets" you shared with her are just simply….WOW! Especially that trick about her using her abdominal muscles. Mandie grinned wickedly, she asked what else did she tell…..or show you.. Ryack said Ok this just crossed over into the awkward zone. I'm going for a walk. You too talk about all this. Frank stood and blocked his way. He said part of my plan requires the use of a Vulcan mind meld. Sam knows of a doctor that specializes in melding and can possibly get rid of the rest of her stammer. I wanted to talk to you first because the last time we did, you both had strong feelings about it. I love you both. And the last thing I want is any more trouble in the family. Ryack lightened up on his son in law. He said thank you for respecting our feelings. He gave Mandie a look. She was quiet for a moment and then looking down she nodded. Ryack said Frank sit down.

Ryack said we planned on waiting but because all the Senate saw her condition the issue of her succession from Princess to Queen has come up again. It was made painfully clear to me and Mandie that Rachalla can never rule in our place. Mandie said that doesn't make us love her any less. Frank looked at Mandie and said nor does me, but I need your help. She responds to your love for her like a much needed medicine. I am her husband. We please each other greatly. Your lessons helped but she may need more.

Her confidence in herself is shattered. A mind meld will help a great deal in many areas. I didn't want to say this but when her DNA resequencing stopped. I think her mental development was stopped too. Especially, in the areas about her feelings about being a woman. Right now, she is playing with the children at the nursery and she just sung to them as if she was on stage. The children all loved it but I saw her smile come and then fade. I need the Vulcan's care to see what I can't see. Sex is not the problem between us. It never was and for my end it never will be. I didn't fall in love with your daughter because of the sex.

I fell in love with her because of the perfect woman she is. The Sex is only a part of it. It's wonderful, but that is mostly because of what she learned from you, her mother. I think in her mind, you taking up that role of Motherhood again, no matter how awkward it was, have proven your love for her. Didn't you notice we have been here for more than a week and no sniping remarks about being abandoned on earth? She tells me she wants to forgive the past. Well a mind meld may be helpful in doing just that. Yes I am only a human. I only know just so much but I'm learning. Looking at Mandie Frank said her being a Romulan makes no difference. In my eyes she is perfect and always will be. I know you both feel the same. I was there with you on Aquadria, I was there with you on Trill. I even let you break my jaw for god's sake. Anything to make Rachalla better Mandie hugged Frank lovingly; she said your love for my daughter warms my heart so much. She picked the right man to marry. Frank said you did pretty good yourself with your husband. Besides, who other would put up with us and all the crazy we have.

It doesn't matter, Romulan or human we both have a boat load of crazy to deal with. Ryack snickered. Mandie let go backed up and speak for yourself. Frank said, O really ! Who went ten rounds with her own daughter. You being second in command of the Tao Shiar and you barely held her own against "Human" training. She was whipping your ass just as bad as you were whipping hers. Trading hit for hit like two mad rabid animals both refusing to give up. And don't even get me started on the issues of "Lady Love" Mandie turned almost purple with embarrassment. Ryacks laughter sealed the deal. Frank said you two almost got all of us thrown off Trill forever. I have never seen Romulan Rage like that before. They wrecked my cottage. Throwing you both in the water was the only way to break the bond of rage you both had.

I never want to see that red eye look again. Frank was sniffling as he said, You're my mother in law. But, in some ways also the mother I lost when mine died. You didn't just break my jaw you broke my heart. Mandie said yes I did. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I am so sorry about that. Frank said please, I need us not fighting. I need us working together on this. Ryack was deeply moved at Frank's plea. Mandie hugged and held him as she looked up at her husband. Both knew it was time. Ryack said, call your Vulcan doctor. He placed his hand on Franks shoulder and said, you amaze me my son. Mandie said, you may be a human but I think you may be growing a Romulan heart. Frank said I love you both. He looked at Ryack and said; now I need to talk to your wife about some things really deep in the awkward zone so if you really want that walk. Ryack said good idea; I'll be back in about an hour. Frank Looked at Mandie and said you might want to sit down for this. Ryack walked out and closed the door.

Frank asked does he still throw up trying to change Severan's dirty diapers. Mandie howled and said every time. Yesterday he got him real good I rolled on the floor laughing so hard I almost peed my pants. Frank said I don't blame him. Jaden got me a few times too. I learned to keep that thing covered well. Just like all us men we love to use our things to squirt something somewhere. Mandie fell out laughing. She was breathless as she got back up off the floor and said I have got to remember that one and use it on Ryack.

Frank got real quiet and serious, He said I called . He wants to see her as soon as possible. He is sending Trina to do an evaluation. Leaning close, Frank said I understand about this "Hunger" you both have. I saw it many times on Aquadria. At first, it hurt my feelings. But I want my wife happy. That's one of the reasons we have Lilianna. Rachalla and she are close. When she gets frustrated she can calm her, and she calm's me too.

I know you both are married to Queen Lorna. And love her. Rachalla came out because she wants to feel pretty again. We all saw. She is beautiful, but she doesn't "Feel" beautiful.

She needs a woman's touch; I'm not asking anything but she trusts you and Trina. She needs you to teach her more so she can feel more beautiful inside. You and I know she is but she doesn't. I am a man. I can only do so much. I used to be an expert in getting her out of her clothes, now I also have to help get her back into her clothes. And also….. Deal with her lady issues. Like feminine pads and drip pads and Tampons and stuff. Frank said I think it hurt her self esteem to have to have my help. Gasping, Mandie said so for the last three month's she has been almost as a child. Frank said it comes and goes. But I have been both husband and wife to her. She has told and shown me how you ladies do some things. I love her. I have no problems doing them. It's mostly the same we normally do, but I'm told it's not the same.

She needs to "Feel" like the lady she is. And I need your help with her to do this. Mandie said I can't believe we are both talking about all this. Frank looked deep into Mandie's eyes and solemnly said, I would die for her…and you…..Her Mother. She hugged Frank hard and with great love.. Mandie said when Trina get's here we will take her aside and do all we can. Frank said Thank you, I guess I better go. Things feel kind of awkward don't they. Mandie said, it did at first, but now that I have heard about how much you love my daughter, not so much anymore.

Frank left with a plan and felt much better… Mandie sat there and now looks at her son in law, very differently, Aquadria changed him..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Seven / Segment One:**

**(Old Friends)**

The next day was spent. Getting to know all our "Wind Riders". As they left the castle and rolled across the walkway to the Garrison and began working through the crowd standing outside waiting and applauding the couple, Rachalla felt more and more at home. The sights, sounds, and smells of crisp uniforms and boot polish made her smile. Many we knew from the past and some we fought beside in many battles with were here now. It was like stepping back to a point in time from before all Rachalla's pain and hurt began. She hardly skipped a beat and everybody surrounded her with love. Elenore stuck to her like glue.

It rattled Frank's nerves a few time's, at first, but he understood. She missed her and Aquadria had changed all of us forever. To be honest, we all still miss being there. The winter mess had made everything difficult for Rachalla to get around in the hanger bays but Rachalla wanted to see and put her hands on her old fighter. Even if she had to slip and slide on her butt to do so. Elenore flew her here from earth and she fly's her now. She was still kind of new. Crashing her two other old ships didn't help matters. Rachalla had a habit of naming her ships almost as if they were alive with their own individual personalities.

She would say, when you spend nearly every waking hour in, around, or studying a fighter, you get to really know your ship. Even in her wheelchair she knew how to navigate around all the maintence cables and get to see and touch her ship. She called her last ship, "Sally" The one she got shot in and crashed she called a few "Other" names. An avionics tech was inside,"Sally" from the underneath, having a hard time downloading a software actuation driver. Rachalla asked, having problems? The tech said I think this ship hates me.

Well she probably does. First, I'll bet she is a little cranky because the bay is too cold. You really shouldn't be working out here in these bays at these temps. I can't stay out here long myself. This fighter was constructed, maintained and originally programmed in desert heat of Arizona. Software can sometimes take on a life of its own and be really temperature sensitive. The tech said I understand that but this ship just will not accept the input.

Rachalla shushed everybody as they were gathering and said, first, this not just a ship she has a name and it's Sally. The tech said Oh, Hi Sally I'm Jim. Sorry but I have work I need to do to you. It's really cold up in here so will you please let me finish. Rachalla said, it sounds like you used to fly a fighter yourself. He said I did till mine got shot out from underneath me. My ship had a name too. It was Jake. Mine got shot up fighting against some really big mega ship. Rachalla looked up at Frank shocked. Rachalla asked, do you mean that leviathan ship.

(Frank whispered to Elenore, talk about twists of fate.) Jim said Yep, I thought I was a goner till some crazy woman crashed her ship inside it and somehow managed to damage it enough so we could destroy it.

Everybody stayed quiet and slowly gathered around. The tech was an injured "Wind Rider" and nobody knew it. Rachalla asked, how bad did you get hurt? He said I got shot up pretty good. I lost my avionics and barely managed to fly my Jake out manually. I got out of the fight just enough till my hydraulics gave out. From then on it was a battle just to keep my engine on line so I had oxygen. Both my knees were fragged pretty badly.

Star Fleet medical fixed me up but they took and scrapped my "Jake", after I was rescued. After that, I could never could, qualify for flight training again. I always liked this design of fighter. So, I cross trained, to stay with these ships. This "Sally" of yours is being a real bitch of a fighter. She just won't cooperate. Rachalla said of course she won't. Would you like it if some stranger started crawling up inside you with cold hand's.

Hell, before doing something like that to me, at least buy "me" dinner first. Everybody could not stand it any longer and cracked up. The tech laughed and bumped his head up inside and hollered "Ouch" Damn it bad enough my knees hurt. Now my head hurts. Frustrated, Jim growled, "Frack This" It's just too damn cold to work on these things in here. He crawled out and almost fainted. Rachalla held out her hand and said Hi I'm Rachalla, formally known as "The Crazy Woman" Everybody howled and Jim turned beet red. Jim shook her hand and said I'm sorry Admiral. I had no idea it was you. Frank said its ok Brother. I've called her worse things than that. Elenore snickered. He helped him up and said let's take a break old friend and get some hot food and coffee and warm up.

Everybody applauded him and patted him on the back. Elenore said you're one of us. You should have spoken up. Why didn't you say anything? Jim said I was always taught to stand on your own two feet and do for yourself. Rachalla blushed and said sounds like some of my training coming back to haunt me. Jim snickered, that's because it is. They went inside to get warmed up sit and talk. Jim got quiet for a moment and said I always wanted to say something to you, but could never get close enough to meet you. I wanted to say thank you. Your training saved my butt. I'd be dead without it. Rachalla reached out across the table and held his hand. She said ships we can replace pilots we can't. Jim said, I remember you saying that in the class room every day. The training seemed so redundant and boring. I hated you at first, but as the weeks went by I noticed something. I could tell from the tone in your voice. You really cared about us.

One day, we were talking about mission protocols and suddenly you froze almost mid stride. You had this look like you were remembering something. Something really bad and it shook you. You were quiet for a really long time. Finally you said not every mission goes well. You left and dismissed the class early. It was then I started really paying attention to every detail. Jim took a sip and Rachalla asked do you have nightmares. Jim stared at his coffee and said some times. Not as much as before. Do you? Rachalla said, Yes, Too many memories of so many deaths. Jim gave Rachallas hand a small squeeze and said you kept my dog tag from being inside that memorial. Thank you.

Captain Grayson stayed out of site but heard and saw everything. He went and sent off several messages.

Jim's coms chirped, he opened it and a text message came on. Jim snickered, He said, it says, take the day off. It's too cold to work safely in the maintence bays until they are heated. Carl walked up and said somebody must have heard you. Eight portable warmers just beamed down and are being set up to heat the bays. Star Fleet Engineering sent people down from the ship and they are installing them now. Jim asked did you do this. Rachalla said, no, not me. Not this time, I'm retired now. Rachalla said well I guess be careful what you wish for you might just get it. Jim said, if I had a wish. It would be for your speedy recovery. You saved a lot of lives out there. (Frank lit up and thought to himself I just found a piece) Frank asked how bad are your knees Jim said the bones and joints are gone they put in these artificial ones. They swear I'm not in pain.

They call it "Ghost Pains" but I sure as hell feel it. Rachalla looked at Frank and said told you I was feeling pain but nobody believed it. Jim pulled out his pill bottle and took a pill saying I sure as hell do. The ache is maddening. Especially out in the cold. The scanner says no nerve activity but I know pain when I feel it. Lilianna reached in her pouch and pulled out her "Aquadrian" scanner and scanned Jim. She said, it's not nerve related. Looking up at Rachalla she said it's the bone. Whoever did this shouldn't be working on people. Maybe farm animals but not people.

Jim snickered, that's Stat Fleet for ya. Lilianna said they no attach correctly. Bone marrow is touching metal mounting post on mounting plates. Cause marrow nerves inside to misfire.

Cause pain. Hurt more when cold like you say. Ache goes up leg too Ill bet. Jim said your right it does, especially my right leg. Rachalla asked can you fix it? Lilianna said, maybe, roll up pants leg. Let me see. Jim asked is she a doctor of some kind? Frank said a special one from Aquadria. Jim became afraid. Frank said, It's all right. There is nothing to worry about.

Lilianna said stop and relax. Be still, she placed her left hand above the knee and her right hand below They began to glow and Jim said I don't believe this. The pain is…. Gone. It just left when she started glowing. She pulled his pant leg back down and he pulled the other one up. Lilianna scanned again. Say nerves here misfire much. She started to glow again. Jim said the pain is still there but it's much less now. Thank you. Lilianna say nerves inflamed some swelling. Soreness will stop hurt tomorrow. Go and rest them tell no one I do this for you. One who did this is stupid. Should never be doctor again. Nerve on left leg pinched. It is partly dead now.

It causes most pain you feel but never see on scanner unless you look for it. After tomorrow throw pills away. I fix. Jim said I feel much better thank you and gave Lilianna a hug. She say tell no one I do this. You are a good man. Pointing to her chest she says good man inside. You needed help so I help but just this once. I'm here for Rachalla only. Looking at her watch Lilianna say it time for "her" treatments. Elenore said, I will help you. Ellis can handle things for a while and John isn't due back from school for another three hours. Frank said you mean you missed her. Elenore smiled and said yes that too. Jim said I'm glad I got to meet you finally and looking at Lilianna he said, thank you so much for helping me. Lilianna said you welcome. You should go and rest you look sleepy.

As he got up to walk away, Jim said I will. Good bye. He walked away yawning. Rachalla said you made him sleepy didn't you. Lilianna said he need rest. Work too hard. Elenore said I'll take care of that. She pulled out and spoke on her coms. I just had Ellis pull a copy of his file and sent in his transfer order. He's a "Wind Rider" he belongs right here with his people. Rachalla looked at Elenore and pointed to her heart and said you good person in here too. Rachalla said, you turned out to be a pretty good leader. The men respect you. Elenore said we take time out for some fun occasionally, but I always enforce that there is a line and do not cross it.

It's like what you called Jim out in the maintence bay, Frank. These are my brothers and sisters. Here to live or die at my orders so I have to be my best for them. Rachalla said weights heavy sometimes doesn't it. Elenore said I'm starting to understand what you were feeling back at our base on earth. I work hard to be careful to present a good image. The press, squirm around here like cockroaches. Always trying to get an inside story.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Seven / Segment Two:**

**(Secret Surprises)**

After leaving the Garrison dome,** t**hey rolled down the walkway across to get inside the castle. Once inside, the guard was waiting with the cart and they loaded up. The guard took them straight to the front door of their suite and let them out. As they drove away, but was still inside earshot, Frank invited Elenore inside. Once inside, Frank said I'm going to talk to the Queen about some security arraignments concerning the Brady show. Do you still want to do it? Rachalla kissed him and said I'm better but I'm giving it one more week so I will be strong enough.

Frank said Ok then, I'm calling the studio and giving them the go ahead. For one week from now. Frank went to his office and called the studio.

He couldn't get through because they were on the air, so he texted them a message. The go ahead for appearance is a go. Clearance from medical staff is for one week from now. Tell no one. It must be a total surprise for People and Rachalla. The station manager got the message and ran over to show Brady. She almost screamed jumping up and down, the manager whispered remember we can't tell anybody or it will spoil the surprise. Wiping his forehead he said we have a whole new stage to build. I hope we can do it in a week. A tall man in a red star Fleet uniform walked over and said may I be of some assistance? I understand you need some background data, on the Admiral. Some pictures and video coverage? I have some contacts at Star Fleet Archives. The manager said we have to do a remodel of the stage first.

The captain said tell me what personal you need I'll get help from Star Fleet Engineering. The manager asked Why? The Captain said my son is "Wind Rider pilot. The Admirals training saved his life when he crashed, so I owe her. The Manager said right this way.. They went back to his office to talk and plan. While Brady was fist pumping her way back on stage as the commercial was almost over. The studio next door was huge, cavernous and empty. The Captain said Perfect. What say we build a semi circle so all the audience will have an unobstructed view of the Admiral. The manager said you've done this before. The Captain said I helped with some designs at the Academy over the years. Over some coffee and doughnuts they hammered out a sketch and started measuring. Three days later, rady was stunned.

She walked on the set of her brand new "Stage Two" and saw the basic layout all in welded steel. The flooring and deck plating look like it came from a Star Fleet Ship. (It Did. Several pieces were salvaged from wrecked vessels in the salvage yard) the flooring was raised and a crew was fishing wires and conduit all across under it.

Scaffolding was up all over. Men were walking around, suspended high up in the rafters. Clearing out old HVAC and installing all new ventilation, wiring and mounting bars for her stage lights. She had never seen so many people show up. Her budget would never allow for a crew like this. The stage manager walked over and they hugged hard. He said these people are incredible. All the skills and talents, I would have to search months for, just beamed down and went to work. Captain Grayson is a miracle worker. The Admiral will be stunned. Brady said Hell I'm stunned and they aren't even finished yet.

Back at home, Lilianna got out of her clothes and took a deep breath. She said covers gone, I feel much better now. Rachalla chided her saying I'll bet boyfriend likes you this way too.

Lilianna smiled wickedly. She said I like him this way as well. He has long tail. Rachalla giggled. Lilianna asked Elenore will you help me with Rachalla please. She kissed Rachalla saying my pleasure. She undressed and helped Rachalla out of her warm clothes, wig and mask and then down into the bubbling hot tub. Elenore whispered, I missed you and held her close.

Lilianna sat down on her pad and rolled up a towel into a pillow and sat down draping her legs over the edge into the water. Elenore helped Rachalla to sit down and gently guided her head back in Lilianna's lap. She rested her head on the rolled up towel and closed her eyes. Lilianna gave Elenore a washcloth and she wet it and gently draped it over Rachalla's face. She asked ready? Rachalla held Elenores hand and said yes and tried to relax as much as she could.

Lilianna gently placed her hands on Rachallas face and started the treatment. Lilianna's hands glowed with Blue. Rachalla gave Elenore's hand a squeeze. Elenore said these treatments aren't starting to hurt are they? Lilianna said No, they no hurt. Just seems scary to her. She has memory flashes.

Rachalla is still afraid. Sometimes, she even is afraid to sleep. She thinks she no wake up. So I nap with her. It helps give her comfort and peace of mind. Elenore said poor thing has been through enough. There was a knock on the door. Sam peeked in and said Hello? Elenore said come in and lock the door behind you I'll need some help with Rachalla in a few moments. Lilianna is giving her a treatment. Elenore rubbed her stiff leg and her hand glowed. She smiled, so that's what is tensing you up. You let this leg get too cold again. Elenore called out come in the bathroom. Sam walked in and said well hello.

You are looking all pretty today all powder blue and silky. Elenore snickered witch one of us. Sam snickered and said all of you. Elenore said Thanks, Ellis thinks so too. He swears my skin is softer than before. Sam said I don't think Ellis had "Skin" on his mind last time. Elenore giggled and said funny how that happens. Neither did I. Sam sat down on a dressing bench and asked how is he adjusting to this sisterhood thing? Elenore said we hit a small rough patch about it the other week when Rachalla first got here. He didn't understand, I was just missing her and wanted to say hi and hug her. I even invited him so he wouldn't feel intimidated.

Sam asked, is he jealous? Elenore said, I just don't think he understands the bond we share. Like you and Janet. It won't be long and you both will have that whole parent thing going. How is she by the way? Sam said Fat and bored. Snickering, Elenore said not very attractive anymore? Sam said are you kidding? She is gorgeous. Elenore asked what about you and Mandie.? Sam said she has been so worried about Rachalla we haven't talked very much. Elenore said maybe you two should have coffee and talk. It can't hurt. I know you still care about her. Sam said I always will, but things get awkward. Elenore said Just be her friend and talk to her.

Lilianna started to get tired. Her glow faded. Elenore reached for her and asked do you need more? Lilianna said no, I'm done now. Elenore scooped her hand under Rachalla's neck and raised her up slow. Rachalla said dizzy. Lilianna asked, how you feel. Rachalla said better. It's easier to speak now. What did you do? Lilianna said work on Jim's nerve gave me idea. Nerve connections misfire in brain too.

I started realignment. Some connections should be improved. Elenore asked Sam, would you hand Lilianna and a towel so she can dry off. Lilianna say thank you.

Water feels good on skin. Not good to be dry all the time. Sam said true but here it cold. Must wear covers or freeze. Sam said you look better Rachalla. She smirked and said I'm naked and wet. I always look better naked and wet. Snickering, Sam said you're also high as a kite off that blue you just got. Snickering, Sam and Elenore helped Rachalla out and get dried off. Sam said your words sound better. They Sound much closer together when you speak.

Rachalla gave Sam a nice kiss and said you know I love you and Maria for going through all this. Sam smiled and said we love you too. Now it's time for you to go to bed and let that "blue" settle. Rachalla smiled and sleepily said thank you Doctor Hayley. Even Elenore snickered, she said wrong kind of doctor..Sam blushed..Lilianna laughed.

The girls helped Rachalla in the bed and Lilianna crawled in with her. She lightly laid her tail on Rachalla's waist so she could wake and help her if she woke up in need. Sam and Elenore tucked her in so they would get warm. Elenore hurriedly dressed so she could get back to her Ellis before he started getting any ideas.

Frank went and caught the Queen just after she finished with her council of advisors. He handed her a bottle of aspirin. Maria snickered and said you read my mind. Frank said Politics is enough to mess with anybody's head. I used to have to rub out some really bad ones when Rachalla got finished with those pajama wearing assholes at Star Fleet headquarters.

God's it was one boring meeting after another. I think they did them on purpose to run her off. Maria said sounds like some of the same jackals I have to deal with. Frank poured her a cup of coffee and said blood suckers all. Maria snickered and said I'll second that. Frank said you forgot to call out "Point of order" so you can have their attention…Scum sucking bastards.

Maria said well no love lost between you and them is there. Frank said none. I watched helplessly as they gnawed on her trying to wear her down. They wanted her to fail. It was so much fun watching them walk away grumbling when she didn't. Frank poured him a cup of coffee and sat down. He said the only uniform I have is my 'Wind Rider" uniform. I only have a few special occasions to bring it out and that suits me fine. James tells me you went to the firing range with some of our troops the other day. Ever thought about wearing one of mine?

Frank said till Rachalla gets well, I can't think about anything. Maria said you know, there is a chance she may never all come back. Frank got quiet. Maria scooted close and held his hand. She said shhhhhhh its ok I'm here. Sam's here. We all love her and you very much. Trembling, Frank let his nerve slip. He said, I get so worried sometimes. I don't know what I would have done without you and Sam. Earth is out of the question. The media would have a firestorm over it if we came back.

Hiding in that base is no help either. Queen Lorna is real worried that Ellen may have pushed Rachalla's DNA Resinquensing too far. I will love those two women for the rest of my life. What she and Ellen did. To save Rachalla was far more than anything I have ever seen anybody do. The technology and medicine they used is so far advanced and they were using it all like an everyday occurrence. Have you ever seen one of her treatments? Maria said no. Frank said, what Lilianna does blow's my mind. She should be a doctor in her own right. She uses her mind to see inside Rachalla just as easily as you look through this pane glass window.

Her powers of healing outstrip anything we have by at least a thousand years. All this poured out on Rachalla and she is healing so mind numbingly slow. It feels like she is giving up inside.

Maria held him as he cried; she said it's been so hard on you. Sam told me of your talk the other day. I know you don't want to leave her side but maybe you need to so you can de-stress. The commander at the gun range said you outscored everybody. Frank wiped his eyes and took another sip of coffee. He said I was so frustrated. I felt like I needed to kill something. God's, firing that gun felt good. Giving some training pointers kind of took my mind off things. Maria said, your "pointers" brought up the others test scores almost 20 % I'd say you found your fit here as a trainer. Frank said, I'll think about it. He said Rachalla still wants to do that Brady show.

Maria said, well she waited two weeks like we wanted, so it's time for us to do our part. I will send some palace guards, with her to keep her safe.

The chief of the guard went to scope out the layout of the stage. He said they are working feverishly to finish a brand new ultra modern stage just for her show and get this. Some Captain from Star Fleet has been working with them. Welders, electricians, carpenters, and all kinds of specialists are there. Somebody stuck a briar up Star Fleets ass because they are pulling out all the stops for this show. That Star, Brady, she told him all her other guests canceled out or rescheduled, to give their air time to Rachalla.

They are giving her the whole show. It's going to be almost like a gala celebration just for her. I hope she is up to it. In three days and it's all or nothing. The Next day, Rachalla and Lillianna went to visit with Robert and Kat'Lin. Lilianna knocked and Robert opened the door. Rachalla smiled and said Hi. Robert scooped her up and gave her a great big hug. Rachalla said, I love you father. His heart melted.

To see her improving like that was stunning and she wasn't wearing her mask or wig anymore. She looked good and felt good. Robert gently set Rachalla down on the sofa. Kat'Lin was in the bathroom as she walked out in her robe she was talking to Robert. She said you really should spend an hour in that hot tub. I will do your back wonders. Seeing Rachalla sitting on the sofa she froze. No mask, No wheelchair just sitting and smiling. The mental exchange between the two was obvious. After several moments Kat'Lin said I missed you so much.

Rachalla held out her arms and said "Love You". Kat'Lin wobbled over and sat beside her. They embraced and right in front of Robert, They kissed as long lost lovers and began to glow. Robert didn't understand. Lilianna said, because they share blood. They are family now. Bonded as mother and daughter. Rachalla let go and the glow faded. Robert asked that Blue won't affect the baby will it. Lilianna snickered, No of course not. Blue only will glow when love or strong emotion is present.

Lianna took his hands in hers and said my hands warm right. He said yes warm and soft. Then Lilianna made her hands glow. Then Roberts hands started glowing Lilianna explained, Blue react to love shared. Then she gave him some blue he watched as the glow climbed up his arms. Lilianna said Blue shared. Body aches gone now. See difference? Robert shivered and said WOW that was wild. I do feel better. Thank you. Robert sat beside Rachalla and asked how are you doing? You look stunning your face changed some. Still light powder blue but so pretty.

Rachalla said I just wished I could feel pretty. I still feel like monster inside. Kat'Lin held her and gently wiped her eyes. She shushed her saying it's alright. You survived. You lived. No one could ask for more. Rachalla said the treatments are helping. I can talk better. Walk short distances now. Still need the crutch for balance. Lilianna is my companion. She cares for me with great love. Rachalla said Lilianna, why don't you go spend some time with that dreamy boyfriend of yours. I can get Robert to carry me back to my room if I get tired.

Lilianna grinned wickedly and scurried away out of the suite waving. Kat'Lin said Boyfriend? Rachalla said her and the chief of the guard have a thing going. Their having fun and being happy. That's all that counts. Well father, you ready to be a father again? Robert said hell no I'm scared to death. But we will make it through. You gave me some pretty good practice. Rachalla said I gave you some bad times too. I'm sorry, father. All I wanted to do was leave and go home. Now I have no home to back too. Robert said you will always have a place with me at the base. Rachalla said, I do want to visit. I want to learn to fly again. Remember my first time? I landed in your arms and was so excited. Ya Shaw was applauding and we laughed and laughed.

Gods, so much time has gone by. Now "Mother" is going to be a mother and "Father" is going to be a father again. And here I am, learning as a child all over again. It seems all so unfair. Frank has been so gentle but he needs a break. He is so stressed and I know I am the reason. Robert said we all have good days and bad. You have his love, our love, everybody's love. I can't tell you how much joy I'm feeling just having you alive and with us.

Rachalla said, Father it was so scary. I remember looking down at the whole thing as it was happening. I saw Kat'Lin lying on the table to my left all naked and covered in spots. I watched as the blood came out of your arm and went into a bag. Another bag was hung above it mixing with your blood. Then I saw Elenore giving blood. Everybody looked so scared. Kat'Lin said that is called an out of body experience and yes we were all very scared.

Rachalla rubbed her belly and said baby come soon. Will she have spots? Kat'Lin looked at Robert and said I never thought about it.

She will be half human so there is a chance she might not. Rachalla said I hope she does. You are so beautiful. They hugged and kissed and just held each other. Robert got his camera and took some pictures of all of us together. Rachalla said, starting another photo album? Robert said yes, this one will be for Kate. So she will see and know the stunningly beautiful sister she has living here at+ Galadriel. Rachalla gave Robert a hug and a small kiss. It startled him. He said that was the first time you ever did that. Rachalla struggled to stand and embraced him. She said then it was long overdue and Kate will be giving you many more.

Robert said I hear your going on Broad Wave in a few days. Let everybody see your real face. That's very brave of you. I'm so proud of the woman that grew out of the little girl that came to live with me. Rachalla snickered and said you mean the spoiled brat that came to live with you. Robert raised his eyebrows and said well at times I would have to say so, but not always. Holding her next to his warm body Robert said you found your way back then and you will find your way again. Kat'Lin said I better get dressed before Robert snaps a picture of something that can't go in any photo album. Rachalla groaned, Aww, and you look so sexy too. She laughed. Robert sat down and said really, tell me what's bothering you.

Rachalla said Father I'm scared of everything now. Even, the stupidest little things. I never used to be like that. Robert held her hand in his. Remember when I had my heart attack. I went through several weeks like that. I had just gotten started with Kat'Lin and thought I was going to die. I felt so cheated at first. Then everything made me jumpy.

Honey, when something really bad happens, it takes time to get over how much it frightened us. Everybody got so used to you being so fearless. You can't be that way anymore. At least not right now. Maybe, not ever again. You changed, and I'm not just talking DNA. All this really shook you up. It shook all of us up.

I thought your mother was going to stroke out when you had that attack on Trill. Hell we all were trying so hard not to think the worst. Poor Tolin had to have a sedative. You know they never talk about it but ever since his wife died he and his son got very close. His heart attack frightened him too. Jacivil really stepped up and was there for him. All that happened to you slapped you down really hard. It's natural, even for a Romulan to feel some fear after. I know you and your mother are closer now. Maybe it's time to share some more, Mother/ Daughter talks.

She has a lot of love to give. She has made her share of mistakes, just like you, and me, and everybody else. When I hold your hand and look into your eyes,

I know that loving you was not a mistake. In many ways, even you and Frank will get closer. You may not notice it at first. But it will happen. It happened with Kat'Lin and me. There is not a day, I don't think about her or you. I always will. Now give my son a little credit will ya. He may be human but he's tough and he loves every breath you take. Lilianna knocked on the door. Robert said come in. She said Sorry, Boyfriend had to work so I come and check on Rachalla. Robert said come in and have a seat. You have done such a wonderful job with my girl here. I can't thank you enough.

Lilianna said she will have many more treatments. It will take a long time for them all to work. She hurt many times in mind, body and heart. Some wounds "Blue" no heal. But she better now. So, we take small steps till stronger. Then we take bigger steps. Rachalla said I will be meeting a Vulcan specialist on Trill, to do some memory extraction. I will be living here with Sam and Maria but I have to go back to Aquadria once a year for the next five years, for treatments and observation. It's just a precaution against the tumors return. Robert said a wise one at that.

Rachalla held his hands and said father, you were right about so many things. I wish I listened more. I miss Iron Eagle. How is he. Robert said he comes by for morning coffee and asks about you. He spends some time with a few students he has taken under his wing. Rachalla smiled and said that's his way. Robert said it is. Rachalla said I know we will all be leaving after Christmas. When you get back home, please tell him I said he was right and I love him for it. He will understand. I need to go talk with Mother before dinner. Robert said my door is always open. Rachalla smiled and kissed his cheek she said I love you. Tell Kat'Lin I'll be back tomorrow.

We need to have some girl talk. After they left Kat'Lin walked back out still in her robe. Robert asked you heard? Kat'Lin said everything. She walked sexily over to Robert and dropped her robe. She said I think you are more ready to be a Father than you give yourself credit for. Taking his hand she said come with me to the hot tub. Dazzled by the beauty of her nakedness he offered little resistance. Lilianna helped Rachalla down the hall to her mother's suite. Lilianna said you're walking better. This is good improvement. Ryack opened the door and Rachalla smiled and said Hi Daddy.

How goes the diaper wars? Ryack said come in please. You look wonderful. I think little Sevran is winning. Snickering Rachalla hugged him and said still can't change them without throwing up can you. He sighed saying Gods no. Lilianna laughed. Daddy this is Lilianna. She is my companion and doctor. Lilianna said she is improving. Still tires easy but much improvement. You have questions. What say we walk through garden sit and talk. Daughter needs Mother. Needs girl talk. Mandie walked in wearing an apron. She said I just got little Severan changed and asleep. She froze looking at Rachalla. Ryack said Lilianna and I are going for a walk so you ladies can talk. As they closed the door Mandie said you're standing on your own. Reaching for her mother she said not for long, I get tired. Mandie ran into her arms hugging her tightly to her whispering I love you so much. Rachalla gave her mother a passionate kiss and said I love you too mother. Mandie said, Gods this feels so good just to hold you. Rachalla said me too. Mandie helped Rachalla over to the sofa they sat and just held each other. Mandie said I was so terrified; I was going to lose you.

Rachalla said the treatments are starting to work better. I will have to go back for a month at the beginning of every year for the next five years for treatments and observation before they can declare me "officially" tumor free. Mandie said, sleeping with your sister, Playing with your wife the Queen, that sounds like real tough duty. I wish I could go with you. I have to start being Queen again and…. Rachalla interrupted her. And deal with my abdication as princess. Its ok, I'm better about it now. As long as I have you right here in my heart. I will always be home. I have to go back to Trill first. I was asking if you and dad could drop me and Frank off on your way back. Mandie said Of course, in fact use the house. It should all be cleaned up and restocked by now. Ready by the time you get there.

You and Frank need some quiet. Rachalla asked Ok what's different. You and Dad are different. I can smell it mother. What's changed? Mandie said your dad and I are learning to be tenderer with each other. Mandie blushed and whispered I got past my revulsion and did it.

Rachalla was shocked. She said WHAT ! When, How? Oh never mind I already know the how. Seriously? Mandie turned red saying, I don't do it often and I still am fighting back my memories but we are trying. He is even doing me and it takes my breath away every time. Mandie said I still feel awkward, but I'm really trying to please him. Snickering Rachalla said, well this is news. Are you happy? Mandie said it's different. There is warmth we share now. He likes touching me again. Holding me. His scent still fogs my head and I still feel the burning and hunger but it feels warmer, softer, and more personal now. And we stopped fighting. Rachalla said, when I get back to Trill I have meetings set up with Dr Tolin and a Vulcan specialist so I will get better faster. I'm so sorry mother. I should never have hated you like I did. I only want love between us from now on.

Lilianna said, my face may slowly go back closer to the way I looked before, but not for a few years. This is how I will look for a while. Mandie said it's still different but still lovely.

Mandie said, I could sit here all night and just stare into your eyes and hold you. Rachalla asked, we have so little time. What say we move our tables and share dinner together as a real family? Mandie's heart melted, she said I'd love too. So… tell me about this companion of yours. Is it serious? Rachalla blushed, she said well she cares for me and Frank too, but I think she has found a companion of her own. There may be love there too. Can he come eat with us? Mandie said, Who? Rachalla said Jake. He's the Palace chief of the guard. They hit it off almost on site. It's so cute. Mandie asked and this doesn't bother you?

Rachalla said well I had thoughts at first, but now all I want is for her to be happy. He is trying to hide it, but everybody knows. Besides, it's time for me to start pleasing my husband more. Mandie said we talked the other night. He told me it was he that wants you to be happy. He loves you with all his heart. He even won over Ryack and that's not easy to do.

I guess it's ok to invite Jake, if Maria doesn't mind. Snickering, Rachalla said Lilianna helps me to "Relax" more. Mandie said Yes, I can smell things too you know. Both giggled. Lilianna came back with Ryack and Rachalla hugged him again She said, we are going to relax for a few hours before dinner. Mandie smiled and gave Rachalla a wicked look, as she left saying I'll see you two at dinner.

Rachalla let Lilianna help her down the hall. She said let's sit here. I'm tired. Lilianna asked you feeling ok? Rachalla said, I'm concerned about you and Jake. He knows you are going back right. She said yes he knows. Rachalla asked are you falling in love with him? Lilianna said, I don't know. I ask if he want to go with us but he have work here and children to raise. They are both sweet. Rachalla held her hand and said I smell your love for him. Does he love you? Lilianna said all so new. Rachalla said it won't offend me if you do. He says he love me but wants to take things slow because of the children.

I used to different way. Rachalla said I know. Aquadria way, is simple and much better but not their way here. You may need to adjust. Can you? Lilianna said, confused. Him good man. Smart man. Hungry in heart. Need much love, but he afraid. Rachalla said, that's because his heart got wounded when his wife died. It's all new to him too. Like us, like you and me and Frank. Nobody understands, but we do. We adjust, so now is better.

Come let's go get warm and wet. You will feel better. Lilianna smiled. They walked on down the hall to their suite. Lilianna helped Rachalla undress and undressed herself. She helped Rachalla down in hot tub and both kissed, snuggled and relaxed. Frank came back and found them all relaxed and waiting on him. He said so what are my two favorite ladies up two?

Mandie said get out of those clothes and get in here mister and I will show you. Lilianna said, I warm now. It time for you and Frank to join like before. Make each other happy. She climbed out and smiled closing bathroom door as she dried off.

She listened to their moans of pleasure as she pulled out and set up some clean clothes for herself and Frank and Rachalla. After a while Frank, and Rachalla walked in the bedroom all dried off and wrapped in towels. Lilianna turned down the bed and all three climbed in and snuggled. They played some but mostly just talked about their day. Soon all snuggled and warm the trio fell asleep.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Seven / Segment Three:**

**(Dinner surprises)**

The wakeup call came with yawning and stretching Rachalla and Frank woke up Lilianna with tender kisses and back rubs. They all glowed blue momentarily. After showering and getting dressed. Rachalla walked the entire distance to the dining room in-between Lilianna and Frank. Everybody was impressed.

Maria said, you're improving much better. Out of breath, as she sat, Rachalla said, It still tires me out but. It feels good to be stronger. Maria said I see you grouped your two tables together. James said we should rearrange them back the way they used to be. He gave Maria a look and she said why not She had the staff reset the dining room back to the old "U" shape with the Queen at the head. Maria said its past time for this. Father the King loved it this way. After his death we changed things around for a while. The staff all started smiling. They liked it this way it made it easier to serve Meals.

Jake walked up with a towel on his arm, saying, begging the Queens pardon but the children and I would like to extend an invitation To Miss Lilianna for dinner tonight. Lilianna got all excited and gave Jake a big kiss right in front of everybody. Maria snickered and said it's about time.

Lilianna asked the Queen if she could be excused. She smiled and said you two go have some fun. They left arm in arm. As they left a guard escorted another visitor in who stood right behind Rachalla. Her voice shocked her.. She tried to scramble to her feet but her right leg was too tired. Rachalla squealed TRINA! You're here! Trina and Frank helped Rachalla sit back in her chair. She said sorry, my leg still gets over tired. Trina said taking in account all you've been through, Bravo Lady. I'm proud of you. will be too when I tell him.

Rachalla introduced her. Queen Maria, This is Trina Amoginon. She is my Trill Counselor. She gave Frank a look and he blushed. Maria asked does Trina Counsel Frank too. Seeing the playful glitter in her eyes, Rachalla said yes many times. Frank blushed deep red as Maria and James cackled over his embarrassment. Not to be out done Trina said I mostly counsel Rachalla but sometimes I work with them both. Rachalla chocked on her drink as Maria howled. She said the three of you. It must be some serious counseling. James said maybe we should take a vacation trip to Trill. Giving Rachalla a wicked look she said I could use some counseling myself.

Rachalla said James needs to have that dirty mind of his taken out of his head and given a bath. Maria asked do they do that there. Trina said No, but maybe we should. Robert said the massagers at the baths are magnificent. Mandie said they are very skilled in getting all that tension released out of your body. Ryack started to say something but one look from Mandie silenced him. Maria caught her look and asked what you think Ryack. He took a sip of water and said, The Trill is a very special people who are generous and loving. They took very good care of us when we were injured from our shuttle craft crash. We made many friends and bought a vacation home there. Maria sighed and said I wish I could buy a home and live there where it's always warm and wet. This winter cold. It sometimes goes straight to the bones, and makes them ache. Robert said the massagers can take care of every ache and pain you have. Rachalla said, the last time I was there, I scared the crap out of everybody. Trina held Rachallas hand saying only because we all love you so much. Trust me, when Tolin see's you he might faint. I almost did a few moments ago. What the Aquadrian's did to save your life was such an astounding miracle. Everybody has been talking about it.

And when we all saw you on that broadcast I just cried and cried. Tolin and Jacivil did too. We all care very deeply about you Rachalla. Ryack lifted his glass and said Here-Here. He said my daughter is alive, and healing, and beautiful. That's all that counts. Trina smelled Rachalla's scent change. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know they will talk later.

After dinner we all shared in our day with some real family chatter. We laughed and shared in some jokes and some shared embarrassment. After a while we divided back up into our own little family groups and went back to our suite. Trina stayed with us. We had a whole other room for Lilianna to sleep in but we all slept together, so there was plenty of room. Rachalla said I have an Aquadrian companion now. She is off playing with a new friend she has made here. You can have the whole second bedroom. We all sleep together.

Trina asked is that something new? Rachalla blushed and said its how I sleep on Aquadria. Sometimes I sleep with my sister and her wife and sometimes I sleep with the Queen and Leader. It's a custom of theirs to share their love.

Trina asked so are your previous issues about females are over with? Rachalla blushed and Frank snickered. Rachalla said come join us in the hot tub and see for yourself. Trina eyes went big as she squealed YOU HAVE A HOT TUB !

Rachalla kissed Trina and whispered I missed you. She took her by the hand into the bathroom and showed her the bubbles. Frank was already down inside relaxing as the girls started undressing. Trina saw Rachalla struggling with some buttons and helped her. She helped Rachalla down into the hot tub and both moaned as they sat letting the bubbles cover them all the way up to their necks.

Trina said, Gods this feels good. If we had these in the cottages I would never get any work done. Trina said I missed our midnight swims in the lagoon. Sharing and playing. Rachalla said after the holiday Mom and Dad are going to drop us off back at Trill on their way home. Trina said I spoke with the new Vulcan counselor she is not like any other Vulcan I ever met before. She comes from an isolated sect called serenities. They have real emotions just like we do. She showed me her mind melding techniques. They are very advanced. And she is not much older than me. Trina asked how are things with you and Frank.

He looked at Trina and said after she woke up all I could think about was Rachalla morning noon and night. I worried constantly. Queen Lorna became concerned and assigned Lilianna originally to me to comfort and counsel me so I could deal with my stress. Trina said I can smell stress all over you. Now what is this thing with you not feeling pretty? I smelled your reaction tonight at dinner. I'll agree when I saw you after you first awoke and said Hi, I was shocked at first but after the doctor's explanation, I started to understand. I counseled with Ellen for a couple of hours before I came. She warned me about the change in your looks. The slimmer, powder blue skin and all new brown hair to replace your original black hair. You dropped some weight too. Rubbing her hands across her body she smiled and said you're beautiful.

Frank sat back and watched. He waited till Trina would invite him over and gave him pointers in places and ways he can touch and caress his wife. Trina made Rachalla moan and said you need to get to know the new body you have. It's much the same as a Vulcan. Rachalla sat back down and said that's part of the problem. I am part Vulcan now. Trina's eyes went wide. She held Rachalla next to her wet body comforting her. Frank said they had to use "Human, Trill and Vulcan Blood" to do the genetic reseingquensing. I tell her she is beautiful. We play all the time. Even her and Lilianna do. Rachalla said I can't help it Frank. I'm frustrated too you know.

I have no problems being sexual at all. It even feels closer, more passionate than before. I let my passions go and Frank and I are very satisfied. I just can't feel pretty. I look in the mirror naked and see another person looking back at me and I feel like an alien creature. Like a monster. Not like the woman I felt before. Trina kissed her passionately and then asked what you smell. Rachalla said I smell yours and Franks love here with us in the tub. She kissed her again and this time for a little longer Rachalla melted and started to respond with passion. She whispered keep your eyes closed and now tell me what you feel. Rachalla was breathing hard she said yearning, my blood burning she called Frank over and stood behind him and guided his hands.

Just using his fingertips she made him touch his wife lightly, she gasped and moaned. She is a real woman make her feel like one. Use those lips and make her moan like a real woman. Gasping and moaning they played like that for a while.

Rachalla took her husband inside her and Trina said now just stop and feel the merging. Feel the pulsating of your husband as he fills you. Just hold him Trina rubbed her back as they stood unioned together kissing and holding.

Trina whispered explore the newness of her body. Feel the wetness of her skin. Feel the warmth. Caress her face and kiss her neck. Reach down and feel the shapeliness of her butt in your hands. Slowly and lightly at first then as your passion rises gently scoop her in your hands and hold her body against yours. She whispered to Rachalla let your feelings go and feel the love you smell. Rachalla said my burning is very powerful. Their passion exploded as they both found release at the same time After they settled down a bit, Trina said now separate and just look at each other's body.

Look and remember what you just did together and how it felt. Look at each other touch each other. Look into each other's eyes see the sparkle your body gives your husband as he looks at it. Frank see her eyes shine. Wait for the bio-luminess and then hold her and kiss her. No more sex tonight. Just hold and feel her want. Touch her. Play with her body. Its new explore it. Rachalla let his scent fog your mind as before. Now Frank, carry your woman up out of the hot tub and lay her out on the message bench. Gently dry your gorgeous woman off slowly watch her body as it dries.

Kiss her skin. Trina said you are both beautiful lovers but you both have had a severe trauma. It disconnected you. Remember the guitar that played but with just a little tuning it played better. That is the two of you. Be affectionate. Touch each other. Play with each other. Sometimes the best sex has nothing to do with the act of sex. It's the warmth of touch is what you need. Trina dried off and said now go to bed and just hold each other. They snuggled and slept. Later Lilianna came in locking the door behind her. Trina slipped out of the bed and Lilianna was surprised.

Trina guided her over to the bathroom and whispered I'm Trina from Trill They are asleep I gave them a counseling session and they may get frisky in the morning. Lilianna snickered and Trina helped her snuggle in with them and went into the other bedroom. She crawled in the bed and started snoozing herself.

The next day she sat up with a cup of coffee in her hands. Rachalla stirred and saw Trina and blushed. Lilianna yawned and snickered she whispered you were right they were frisky. Rachalla giggled and Frank stirred he saw Trina staring at him and he blushed and giggled. They all shared a belly laugh. Rachalla said I need to go. Trina set her coffee down and pulled the sheets back and scooped her up in her arms and sat her down on the ice cold toilet seat. Rachalla gasped and giggled. Trina said I gasped this morning in between one or two of your gasps in the bedroom. That thing gets cold. Rachalla blushed and said I don't know how long it will last but I feel pretty.

Trina said sex won't always make you "feel" pretty. It's the before times and the after times that make you "feel" pretty. Trina called out Frank, your woman needs a bath… Frank? She walked back out and found Frank and lilianna sound asleep again. Trina started the steam and got the shower table cushion warmed up and helped Rachalla walk over. She scooped her up and layed her out on the bed. She soaped up the sponge and started pampering Rachalla herself.

They heard the toilet flush again and Lilianna said good morning. Trina asked get a little over worked this morning. Lilianna grinned.

Trina said its time for your morning necessity. What got in must come out. Lilianna said, that's easy she placed her hands on Rachalla's belly and just above her womanhood and they started to glow Rachalla gasped loudly and arched her back. For a time more than water dripped off the end of the message table. Trina gave Rachalla a look and said well that's convent. Rachalla blushed deep red and covered her face. Lilianna said Rachalla usually asks me to do it again to make sure it's all out but I just think she likes the feeling Trina howled as Lilianna jumped back out of Rachalla's reach real quick. Trina asked is this an Aquadrian custom too? Knodding Rachalla snickered still keeping her face covered as Trina took the shower wand and hosed her off.

Frank took and held Rachalla up on her side so she could have a sip of coffee. He set the cup down and took the soapy sponge from Trina and began washing his wife all over again. Trina said go slow and take your time. Explore her body like last night. Trina whispered to Frank help her feel pretty again.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Seven / Segment Four:**

**(Preparation)**

It was Thursday; Captain Grayson came in early to check out his peoples handy work. Brady was stunned. The cameras were all moved and set up for focus targeting. The stage lights were being adjusted. Brady still had one camera still set up on stage one. She would be doing her show there today but the station manager had everything hooked up on stage two for the lighting and sound checks. Captain Grayson pointed to one stage can light and said you are going to have to aim it up higher than the target The Admiral has light sensitive eyes from her surgery. Brady said this is all just fantastic. The gel blowup pictures in the background are very dramatic. He said you should see some of the footage I brought. The manager said I just did.

We are going to have to run a script line at the bottom of the screen for parental disgression advised. Some of that footage is bloody. We should keep the curtains closed till Brady here gives a warning. And those medal duplicates are not to be believed. Captain Grayson said, those are on special loan from the president himself. He placed a special gold envelope on Brady new desk just behind the Medals. He said the card is from the president himself. The Admiral Lost a child she was carrying, during her last mission.

I am sure she still grieves for her so I wouldn't approach the subject. Brady was shocked. She said this woman has been through hell itself. Albert agreed. The station manager showed Brady the gigantic get well cards everybody signed. Albert said this one is from everybody that came and built this sound stage. Walking over to another he said this card is from all her friends here at the Garrison. And this card is signed by me and all the maintence crew that is installing all the upgrades to her fighters. Brady said come over here with me and tell me your story.

They sat and a cameraman started operating the camera Brady removed the targets and they sat down to talk. Brady asked, I have this one burning question I really need to ask. Don't get me wrong. I love the new set and I am grateful beyond words but I really need to know why.(The Camera man was focusing on the two and Albert said this is really hard to say but I owe The Admiral an apology. He reached in his uniform coat pocket and pulled out three pictures.

One was an Andorian named Trilla the other was a Romulan Named Ardrin, and the last was on a human. He said this is my son Bill Grayson. These three are all "Wind Rider Pilots" who are here stationed at this Garrison. They just arrived yesterday and nobody knows it yet. Several months ago we started noticing odd reports coming in from "Wind Riders" that were deployed on certain ships. Reports of odd software readings, and parts failures. I pulled the corresponding parts form Star Fleet Inventory and ran the tests myself. We couldn't find why the failures were happening. So I didn't send out an alert warning. Eight days later Bills ship's starboard engine exploded right out from under him, out on the test firing range during his annual qualifying run.

He managed to bring down his crippled ship without injury. And again, 16 and then again, 20 Days later we lost two more fighters in much the same fashion, with only minor injuries. Star Fleet did an investigation and as a part of that investigation all the pilots were interviewed. We also pulled all their training records.

All three received specific flight training from then Captain Rachalla Holloman. Classroom, Simulator, and in flight trainer bird training. Captain Holloman spoke out for the addition of certain situation and Disaster Control, In-flight training. The extra training was classified as an elective grouping of simulator training protocols. Because she was a Romulan, nobody listened to her. I hated all Romulan's. To have one here on earth was considered more like a freak of nature than any actual Real Combat Flight Trainer. Romulan's murdered my family on a disputed agro Planet. They were Raped, Tortured and shot for sport over a few thousand Ackers' of Corn.

I hated all Romulan's for what they did. I never even thought to consider any thing she had to say or even give her any value at all. I hated her. When she made Admiral I hated her even more. I always spoke out against anything that was important to her. To me she was some kind of joke the President did to placate her Romulan friends and her precious treaty. I wanted her gone. Anyway I could.

Then, when my son crashed, it really shook me up. His mother died years ago in a transporter malfunction accident. All we had were each other. I saw the video replay and the fireball as it went up. I felt gut shot. I couldn't think or feel. Then as I rushed to the crash there he was getting a band aid over his eye. I've gotten worse cuts shaving myself. Per Standard Star fleet medical protocol, he was taken to the hospital and other than a concussion and a small cut he was fine.

He told me just before they took him away he was alright. He said I knew what to do and just did it. We pulled his entire service record on him and his fighter. Looking through his training records, I found this. He pulled his sons service record out of his briefcase and showed Brady. He said see here. Captain Holloman grounded my son for trying to side step the added disaster training. She was dead set on enforcing the added training weather Star Fleet agreed or not.

This is what she wrote down in his record. "I Admonished Pilot for cutting corners on his training. Grounded him for 30 days. Pilot, in rebuttal, stated added training was an elective and was redundantly unnecessary. Grounded pilot and ordered training on my authority. Pilot is adequate for all tasks as assigned, but we are not training for adequacy. We are training for excellence. It is just as important in operating your fighter when it won't fly as it is when it will. Expect argumentative political blow back from Admiralty. As his trainer, I will not sign to certify his flight status until added training is taken and passed to my satisfaction. And its signed here Captain Rachalla Mae Holloman.

During the investigation we pulled one hundred more of her training files. Most wanted the added training. There were two other hold outs. Each received punishment from her and was ordered to take the added training. He pointed to the pictures and said these two pilots were the ones. I hate to admit it. But she was right then and has been right all along.

Because of the extra training, all three of these pilots walked away from their crashes barely hurt at all. I owe her one hell of an apology. All of us at Star Fleet do. The disaster training will be made mandatory after the investigation closes. She knew what she was doing and I never gave her any chance at all to prove it. She deserves better than what I gave her so I made a few calls. As soon as everybody heard who it was for they all came running. Brady asked so you did all this to just apologize?

He said, I listened to my hate in my own heart and made a mistake. She saved my sons life. How can I repay that? Brady said that's a very good question. Making all this to honor her seems to me to be a very good start but both her and her husband are now retired and disabled. You said it yourself you wanted them gone and now that they are some may think all this effort is just too little too late. Just some political fluff, to satisfy Star Fleets guilty conscience.

He sighed and said everything you said is true. There are at least a dozen Admirals that should be here. They aren't. Only I am. I went to President Arjin on my own. I showed him the reports and confessed to him my part in all this. She may hate me forever and I have earned that hate many times over. I lost my rank but I had to do what is right before anybody else gets hurt or killed. The bad parts and software faults never showed up till the ships started logging in past one hundred flight hours. It's still my responsibility.

I taught my son to stand up for what is right. To be a man and admit when you're wrong. To do that and then hide behind my rank makes me a hypocrite. An officer's first duty is to the truth. To stand up for that truth no matter the cost. Star Fleet is not paying one dime for this mess. It is my mess. I'm paying for all the software and replacement parts. That's over 500 ships all total, I am picking up the tab for each and every one. I didn't have to I asked too, because it's the right thing to do.

Brady asked do you think you will ever make Admiral again. Albert said I don't know. That is a call for the President to make. Even if I don't and retire a Captain I can at least say I retired doing the right thing to do. Brady shook his hand and said Thank you for everything. After the show we will make sure everything gets back to where it's supposed to go. Albert said I plan to be here for the show. I signed for all these medals and film stock I have to bring it all back with me after the show. The station manager said she may react badly to you if she sees you. The Captain said if she does then I deserve it. He got up and said Have a wonderful show. After he left, Brady looked straight at the camera and asked did you get all that? The Camera man said I sure did…..

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Eight:**

**(Brady Banks Show)**

Finally, it was Monday, The day had arrived. Rachalla wisely turned in early Sunday night. Her day of romping and playing with her son Jaden brought her a joy she had not known in a long while. Franks exploration of his wife's new body had begun to heal the wound of trauma that had separated them. Monday morning broke to find them sleeping arm in arm smelling the pleasant and not so pleasant scents of married life. Frank awoke to his wife's gas cloud seeping out from under the sheets.

He saw his opportunity and promptly rewarded his lovely wife with a gas cloud of his own. Snickering and gagging on their morning achievement they rolled out of bed and giggled as young lovers again. Lilianna and Trina had discovered a kind of kinship of their own and slept in Trina's bed all warm and snuggled. We closed the door to let them sleep and dream some more. Amidst the steam they were showering and holding each other.

Rachalla was still favoring her right leg had to lean more heavily on the body of her lover. Feeling the pulsations of his muscles gave her a shiver she had not known since that first night wrapped up in their marriage blanket. Today, at breakfast, Rachalla was all decked out in her "Wind Rider" uniform. Her Romulan Star glittered in the early morning sun. Frank was all decked out in his too. Maria walked over and sat with them both at their table. With a genuine look of love and concern on her face she asked are you ready to do this? Jake told me he stopped by Friday and the new set is all ready. He said they have many surprises. Some are not pretty and may upset you.

Maria said, my guards will be there. Just say the word and they will Wisk you out of there in seconds. Rachalla asked are we alone? Maria looked around and said yes. Rachalla leaned over and kissed Maria very passionately. For a second, they both glowed blue. Rachalla pulled back and said I will always love you for what you have done for me. Maria gasped and said WOW! You made my toes curl. Smiling wickedly, she said that's better than any cup of coffee any day.

She whispered I'm not mom. I make my own choices. I love you my Queen. Maria looked at Frank and he nodded. Rachalla said, I will sometimes make mistakes. I will fall down. But I will get back up and keep going. Before I got here, I fell down. I fell down hard. But now it's time for me to get back up and get going again. It was early, so they ate breakfast together in the empty dining room, as everybody else was still sleeping in.

Lilianna walked up in her Aquadrian Teal Green officer's Uniform and said where you go, I go too. Frank said, that goes double for me. Trina walked down the hall way in stunning robes of sky blue and white. She said my butterfly is spreading her wings again. Where else should I be but by your side. Maria said, I have your back "Wind Rider". They all gathered and smiled and ate in peace. Jake walked over and said security has alerted me that the studio has sent you a limo to pick you up. It is being searched and checked out and will be ready in a few moments. He brought the wheel chair with him and said just to give you as much rest as possible. Who knows how long you may be on your feet. Rachalla smiled and said thank you. Lilianna smiled brighter and kissed Jake for being so considerate.

It was a long walk to the east wing exit. Maria went back to her chambers to nap and be ready for the show.

Just before she left she whispered to Jake, You've come a very long way my friend. Be Happy. She smiled at Lilianna as she walked away. As Jake walked us out, pushing Rachalla in her wheelchair he said you have come a very long way since the first day you got here. Waiting like you did was very wise. Jake said I'm proud of you and I know you will do well. The Limo driver was told by security to stay in the car while at the castle doors. Security opened the doors to the limo and stood to attention and saluted us. We all saluted and slowly climbed in. Frank helped Rachalla turn and be seated.

Two guards climbed in with us. Per the Queens orders they are to stay close by for any emergencies.. Lilianna took out her scanner out of her medical pouch and scanned Rachalla. She told Frank she is ok. The doors were closed and the driver signaled to leave. As they neared the main road entrance, Elenore decloaked her fighter and flew escort over head. All fixed now she was purring like a brand new ship. FNN flew over and was warned to stay back and not come close. Elenore's weapons were all powered up and in the ready position. Although her sister, in the link they shared, she felt a calm from Rachalla. As they sat, Rachalla heard a whisper in the back of her head.

The whisper of the King said stay alert. A test is coming. Remember your training and you will do well.

**Meanwhile, Back at the castle, **

FNN News was already making a show of this event. Maria watched the broad wave telecast with great concern. The news anchor started showing video of the motorcade. He said our shuttle was warned away and can only get this close. The Limo is being guarded by one heavily armed "Wind Rider" fighter. I believe it's the Garrison commander herself, Captain Brinkman. We can see its weapons are charged. Clearly the Queen is taking no risks with the Admirals safety. Her first public appearance since her waking from her Coma, Admiral Rachalla is rumored to be much different than she was before. (Showing the first castle picture of her arrival).

We suspect the Admirals health has improved greatly. I guess only time will tell. I am told she is wearing a scrambler but no mask or wig so we will have to rely on reports from those who see her as she leaves the limo. We have another report that another shuttle from the base has landed troops to surround and secure the studios. The upper transport parking areas are being roped off and several guards are being posted. Shuttles have landed and Wind Rider troops in full uniform are marching out in formation. Castle security is making their walkthrough of the entire studio scanning everything in sight.

Our FNN roving reporter, Jake Anderson is with Brady right now. We are switching over. Jake asks Brady what she thinks of all the preparations. Brady said, I knew there would be guards but all this feels like a full on military invasion. There are guards with dogs sniffing around. I just saw Star Fleet security officers sporting phaser rifles doing a patrol through the control room. Nobody and I mean nobody is taking any chances over the Admirals safety.

I see Wind Rider troops filing in filling up whole bank of seats. Security has roped off the first two rows of seating all the way across all three banks of audience seating area. Credentials are being scanned. People and bags are being both scanned and searched.

The public has never seen security so tight. You would think the queen herself might show up. Upon hearing this Maria thought for a moment and then climbed down off the bed and headed for the showers….

Brady said The Admiral just arrived. (Cutting back to the FNN shuttle still loft.) The announcer said the overhead fighter just peeled away and did a circle around the station building. It's now landing in the roped off area. We can see a woman climbing out in her fighter gear. She appears to be pregnant. I'm sure it's the base commander now. The guards formed up around the fighter. It looks like, No, it is the Garrison Captain. Miss Elenore Brinkman. Now it looks like Commander Ellis Brinkman is reporting to her. They salute and the Captain is surrendering her side arm to her security chief and husband.

She is marching over to the limo and security has surrounded the car. Looks like not much chance to get a glimpse of the Admiral from this vantage point. Wait! The doors are opening and everybody is saluting. Even, the Captain. Ok now we can see people climbing out of the limo. They are all blue. The guards just climbed out and the Captain is greeting the Admiral.

They Salute and are now being escorted inside. I count two guards, The Admiral, Her Husband, The Captain and Two Alien's. One is in a teal green uniform. I think it's a representative from Aquadria. Maybe the Admirals own Aquadrian doctor that was rumored to have traveled and arrived with her. The other is very tall and definitely is Trill in long flowing robes of light blue with white trim.

The Admiral has her scrambler on we can't see her face. I guess we all have to wait like everybody else. (FNN cutting back to Brady) She whispered she is here. Both peace makers are here. I just saw her and shook her hand. She asked me not to say anything about her appearance but I will say she is beautiful. Nothing like the face we all saw when she first woke up from her Coma, but that is all I can say. Right now the makeup is being scanned. And it looks like it has been turned down by the whole group

They just got escorted by my station manager to the guest waiting room to be mic'ed up. The guards are stationed outside. Well almost everything is in place. This will definitely not be like any normal show we have ever had. Brady said I have to go get ready myself. Your FNN Camera crew will be escorted outside. That's all for now. Waving her hand she said bye folks and the camera switched back to the FNN Station anchor man. He said well this momentous event is not long now. I hear that other dignitaries may make an appearance.

**Meanwhile, (off Camera) back at the station behind stage, **

As the camera men were being escorted away, Captain Grayson just walked up to Brady and said you can relax now. The order has just been given. All armed personnel have been ordered to leave the building. All exterior doors are being guarded from the outside. Brady said, thank you, the people were getting scared. Albert said you mean you were getting scared. Brady smiled and said yea that too. You need to stay out of sight. He said I will be up in the control room quiet as a mouse. Brady said good. Remember what we said, we have no idea how she will react to you so be sure if you want to walk out on that stage. The risk is yours. Albert said I understand.

Brady said during your segment we will show your interview first, and then ask if she is ok with seeing you in person.

The stage manager walked up and said the pilots have just arrived. We have them in holding room two, being mic'ed up. Brady's nerves were getting rattled and she told everybody "Enough people, I need some air here" The Station manager walked up and said, we go on in fifteen minutes.

**Back to FNN,**

We have just received reports that "Presidential One secretly left Earth late last night at high warp. It's destination is not known but we suspect the President himself may be coming here, Captain Grayson turned pale and muttered Gods, I hope not..

**Meanwhile, back at the Castle,**

James took off his clothes and climbed in with Maria, giggling and snickering they still manage to play as young lovers. They kissed and James said you're going are't you. Maria leaned against her James enjoying the feel of his soapy hands washing her naked body pressed against his. She said I'm scared for her. James said you love her.

It's natural to be scared. She is a strong and a very beautiful young woman. Whispering, and kissing that special spot just behind her ear James said almost as beautiful as my Queen. She could stand it no longer she turned and they kissed with great passion as his manhood began to fill her body. Moaning in that kiss her knees felt weak and she hungered for all the rest of him inside her. He cupped her butt in his hands and pressed her against the wall holding and driving his manhood deeper making her gasp and moan loudly. Their soapiness making both slippery they both moaned as their passions began to mount.

He held her and arched his back as he began to fill her womb with his seed. Shivering as the warm seed began to fill her and drip back out down her legs. She moaned loudly as her womanhood convulsed with joy. She kissed him deeper than ever before as her event had started and the hunger of her passion mounted to a fever pitch. Soon more than soap and seed was dripping down both their legs as they gasped and shivered under the steaming hot water. Marias toes curled as they grinded their hips together as lovers do.

They separated, still filled with passion and breathing hard Maria knelt down and pleasured her husband with unbridled passion. Soon she had him going again. Filled with all new passions of young joy, Maria and her husband rinsed, dried and went to bed to moan some more..

**Back at the show,**

The cameras were all warmed up and manned. The control room gave the signal to the stage manager on the floor and he said ok everybody quiet please we are on the air in Five… Four… Three… Two… One.. The announcer said welcome to FNN Broadwave " Live It's the Brady show staring Brady Banks. **(She walks out as the audience applauds).** Smiling she said, Hello everybody, today we have a very different show for you.

Today we are on our brand new sound stage courtesy of some of the master builders from Star Fleet, we are here to honor someone who has gone to more worlds, served and done more things than I believe any other woman has done in the history of Star Fleet. Before we get started though I must warn you here and all those in our viewing audience. Some of the Film and Vedio we have as well as pictures we have here on stage are Violent, bloody, and very hard to see so all you with children at home. Now would be a real good time to find something else for them to do. The face of war is often harsh, Bloody, and ugly. It is what men and women like those we have in our audience today deal with every single day.

Brady turned a camera around to show them and said, you all serve with a bravery and courage I could never even dream of and I for one am very grateful. **(The audience applauded as ****Brady**** bowed to them)** walking back to the desk Brady said Three weeks ago I made an on air request that Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman come here on the Brady show. In truth, I never thought she would ever do it. Rubbing her hands together Brady said. Well she watches my show and she is here. **(Everybody applauded).**

Brady motioned the portable camera man over to her desk and the broadcast switched to his feed. Brady explained the medals and awards you see are some of the highest Star Fleet has to award any soldier.

There is Star Fleets medal of Valor, Star Fleets Medal of Honor and Star Fleets Distinguished Service Cross. Brady said I am told that this last medal here hasn't ever been awarded for almost fifty years. Admiral Holloman is the recipient of all three of these medals, plus I am told she has also been awarded The Romulan Empires highest medal "The Romulan Star" **(Everybody stood and applauded).**

The Camera switched back to Brady s main camera and Brady said usually, on my show, I have a fun monolog of laughter and jokes. Today we can't have that. This ladies service to all of us is no laughing or joking matter. And now, for one of the reasons for our parental guidance warning. Brady turned and pushed the button on her new desk and slowly the curtains opened to show the jell blowups of nearly every front page picture that had something to do with the Admiral. **(The whole audience gasped and feel silent) **Brady said shocking isn't it? Behind every face we see here is a woman of courage. Who could forget her impassioned plea to the Aquadrians to turn away from war. Her own face half burned off she cared more for all of us than herself or the pain she was enduring. Ladies and gentlemen that is real courage. Turning to the last gel blow up of her after she woke from her coma. Brady said and this shocked everybody in every galaxy there is. I don't know about you but Brandy and I cried our eyes out as she simply said "Hi".

**Back stage,**

The station manager was posing us for the on camera day view. The Admiral and Elenore stood together facing each other, holding hands. Her husband Frank was behind her and Trina standing with Lilianna beside him. The stage manager warned the lights are very bright so brace yourself. He stepped back and away behind the curtain waiting for Brady's signals to open the curtains. Elenore took her flight sunglasses and put them on Rachalla

**Back on stage,**

Brady said, now right here on my stage, making her first public appearance with no wig or mask or scrambler of any kind. The reason, for this new stage and all the security and guards. The Brady Show proudly introduces Admiral Rachalla Mae Holloman and Elenore Brinkman, "The peacemakers of Aquadria" and guests. The curtains opened and the lights were as bright as the stage manager warned but the warmth of the applause overwhelmed Rachalla. With Elenore's help Rachalla walked to center stage so the camera could give everybody a clear view. All were standing and applauding. Loud cheering rang out as she smiled and gave Elenore a hug and held it. Brady was wiping tears. Rachalla waved as the camera zoomed in on her face.

The Cheers went on and on. Brady slowly came over and guided the group over to the long sofa wrapped around Brady s new desk. She looked around. The stage gells shocked Rachalla and Frank both. Rachalla hugged up to her Frank and for a moment hid her face. Brady said please, everybody come around here and have a seat. It is one tremendous honor having you here on the Brady show. Frank hugged Rachalla who was shivering. Frank said we were told the new stage would be shocking and it is all that and more. My wife here is just a little overwhelmed.

Rachalla looked at the cameras and said Hi everybody, I'm sorry, all this brings back a lot of memories. I need a moment. Brady said take all the time you need. Elenore said I can't believe Star Fleet built all of this. Brady said they did it all in just over seven days. You should have seen the amount of skilled craftsmen and other specialists that showed up. Everybody found out it was for Rachalla and they all came running. Everything from the floor and carpet to all these bright lights is brand new and all for you two just to say thank you for all you have done for all of us. Frank said, I guess I should introduce our added guests. Gesturing to the lady on the end, In the Teal Uniform is our companion and doctor Lilianna Amogin, from the beautiful and stunning world of Aquadria. Seated next to her is Trina, Lazonni, our Trill Medical counselor who is working with us both. Rachalla settled some and said well, I am stunned all this is amazing. **(The Audience applauded)**

Brady said, I know you're nervous and all this is a bit much considering all you have been through lately, but Bravo Lady you look stunning. Everybody stood and applauded her. Frank slipped her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. She said thank you. Thank you all. It's been very hard to come back from everything**. (The audience quieted down).** Rachalla said, I know many people were shocked and very scared. I was myself. What the people of Aquadria did to save me was beyond belief. Their care has been so warm gentle and loving. Looking at the gell, Rachalla said I looked awful didn't I.

Brady said no, you looked alive and I and billions of others jumped for joy when we saw you. **(Everybody applauded)** Brady pressed another button and this Flat data pad came up. Brady said we have a recorded message from The Queen herself. The Cameras switched over and the monitors turned on. Queen Lorna said Hello Rachalla, Helen and I just wanted to send our well wishes for your continued improvement. She said your one very brave girl to be doing all this and I salute you. Helen said don't forget your treatments and we will see you and Frank in a few months. **(Everybody applauded)** Rachalla said we have to go back to Aquadria the first of the year for the next five years for treatments and observation, to insure and certify that I am Tumor Free. Looking over at Lilianna Rachalla said Lilianna sees to my treatments while I'm here on Galadriel, and then over at Trill where I will be working with Trina and Doctors Tolin and Jacivil. Rachalla looked to the cameras and said the press had me down as hiding. I wasn't hiding from anybody. I'm healing and I still have a long way to go. Frank said all that happened affected all of us. So much love has been poured out. Elenore here gave blood. My father's wife Kat'Lin from Trill gave the blood that made the whole treatment possible.

Her blood literally saved Rachalla's life. Trina will you explain. She said, once every few generations one of us is born with a certain genetic mixture in our blood that allows for the blending of our symbiots and host to make the adjustment much easier.

This genetic mix also can bridge the genetic gap between us and many other species. We call it the "host" gene. Frank added, it's also why my father is going to be a new father himself soon when Kat'Lins baby daughter is born**. (Everybody applauded)** Lilianna spoke up saying our people worked with Dr Helen to create a genetic resequencing therapy to temporally change the DNA of a single pint of blood. Once perfected, the process will be able to adapt any hospitals blood supply from one species to be used on another species. Like maybe Trill to Human or Romulan to Andorian or Vulcan. Once perfected, many lives will be spared much suffering and death. Trina said the host gene we Trill have was able to get the DNA of Rachalla's tumor to temporally change from Romulan to Human even though both blood supplies are very different. Romulan and Vulcan blood supplies are copper based. Human and Trill are more Iron based. The Aquadrian's could never fully target and destroy the tumor because its DNA was a match to the surrounding tissue. They can heal "Human" DNA much easier than Romulan DNA

Before, the blood could never mix. Now, at least temporally, they can but the cost was very high. Rachalla said, They had to push the recequencing of my body's DNA much farther than they wanted, Then using the Trill Blood with a mix of the recequencer and Elenore's blood to isolate and change the DNA to "Human" all by its self so The Queen could use her healing powers and destroy the tumor. That's why I lost all my hair and look much different now. Frank said after the tumor was destroyed it left behind a lot of damage. Rachalla said I woke up paralyzed and could hardly talk. I take regular therapy from Lilianna here and slowly, I have been improving. My speech is better, I sometimes will get confused but even that is getting better. I came here walking with a crutch as you all saw in that picture in the news of me greeting the Queen. I can now walk with help but my right leg is still weak.

Basically, I am still a work in progress. Brady said still though, you fought your way all the way back from almost death itself to get to where you are now. The surgery itself was ground braking but to endure all that had to be hard on the both of you. Rachalla said it still is. Looking at Frank she said, but I have the love of my Frank here. Rachalla leaned over and kissed Frank**.(the audience awed)** Rachalla said his love is why I'm better. I woke up looking and feeling like some mixed up genetic monster. I was alive but I didn't feel alive. I didn't feel pretty any more. I still fight that feeling. The Rachalla I was is all but gone now. I survived but at what cost. I look in the mirror and saw a monster mix of three different worlds. My Frank stayed by my side and loves me far more than I deserve.

Looking back at Frank again, He said in his eyes I'm perfect **(The audience awed).** It's been a tremendous struggle, but his love makes me feel pretty.

The trauma of all that happened hurt us both but the wonderful doctors of Trill are helping us find our way back. Brady picked up the gold card on her desk and said this was sent by special messenger, to us from the President of the United Federation Planets himself. I wasn't told what's in it but he enclosed a note asking me to have you open this on the show. Rachalla looked at the card and pulled it open. She read it and almost screamed, burying her face in Franks Chest. Frank handed it to Brady as he was tending his shivering wife.

Brady opened it and said Greetings from your President. On this, you're special day, now signed into law, a measure called "Rachalla's Way" has been passed by the counsel to insure the disaster training protocols you fought so hard for will now be made Mandatory Training for all flight schools.

Also I congratulate you and your children's foundation on their assistance and medical care of their 5 thousandth child. **(The audience all stood and applauded) **As the applause continued, Brady said we will be right back after this commercial.

**Now off the air,**

Brady ran around the desk and knelt down in front of Frank and Rachalla and asked is she ok? Can she continue? Lilianna was already scanning her.

Rachalla shoed her away and said it just caught me by total surprise. You don't know how hard I was fighting to make that training mandatory. Looking over at her "Wind Riders" she said I love my pilots. They are all my brothers and sisters. I so desperately wanted to keep them safe. Ships we can replace but pilots we cannot. Almost a hundred of us are dead already. Any life I can save is a sweet victory over those assholes at Star Fleet. Brandy brought Rachalla and Frank a glass of water. Lilianna scanned all the water and nodded to Frank He said to Brady Lilianna checks everything we consume while she is in therapy. She took a long drink and settled. Brady looked up in the control booth and Captain Grayson gave the go ahead. His interview was downloaded.

Back from the commercial, Brady said well people it seems our Admirals lasting legacy just got a whole lot bigger. This new law is going to save a lot of lives. She asked Rachalla, Obviously this means a lot to you. Well we have taped interview here of another person who it now means a lot to. Somebody he cares very much about was one of the three pilots that crashed their ships a few months ago. Brady pressed another button and the monitor came back up. The interview started:

**Brady said come over here sit with me Captain, and tell me your story.**

They sat and a cameraman started operating the camera. Brady removed the targets as they sat down to talk. Brady asked, I have this one burning question. I really need to ask and don't get me wrong, I love the new set and I am grateful beyond words but I really need to know why.(The Camera man focused on the two and Albert said this is really hard To say, but I owe The Admiral an apology. He reached in his uniform coat pocket and pulled out three pictures.

One was an Andorian named Trilla the other was a Romulan Named Ardrin, and the last was on a human. He said this is my son Bill Grayson. These three are all "Wind Rider Pilots" who are here stationed at this Garrison. They just arrived yesterday and nobody knows it yet. Several months ago we started noticing odd reports coming in from "Wind Riders" that were deployed out on certain ships.

We received reports of odd software readings, and parts failures. I pulled the corresponding parts form Star Fleet Inventory and ran the bench tests myself. We couldn't find why the failures were happening. So I didn't send out an alert warning. Eight days later Bills ship's starboard engine exploded right out from under him, out on the test firing range, In Arizona, during his annual qualifying run.

He managed to bring down his crippled ship without injury. And again, 16 and then again, 20 Days later, we lost two more fighters in much the same fashion, with only minor injuries. Star Fleet did an investigation and as a part of that investigation all the pilots were interviewed. We also pulled all their training records.

All three received specific flight training from then Captain Rachalla Holloman. Classroom, Simulator, and in flight trainer bird training. Captain Holloman spoke out for the addition of certain situation and Disaster Control, In-flight training. The extra training was classified by Star Fleet, as an elective grouping of simulator training protocols. Because she was a Romulan, nobody else in Star Fleet listened to her. I hated all Romulan's. To have one here on earth to me, was considered more like a freak of nature than any actual Real Combat Flight Trainer. Romulan's murdered my family on a disputed agro Planet. They were Tortured and shot for sport over a few thousand Ackers' of Corn.

I hated all Romulan's for what they did. I never even thought to consider anything she had to say or even give her word any value at all. I hated her. When she made Admiral I hated her even more. I always spoke out against anything that was important to her. To me she was some kind of pet joke the President did to placate her Romulan friends and keep her precious peace treaty. I wanted her gone anyway I could.

Then, when my son crashed, it really shook me up. His mother died a few years ago in a transporter malfunction accident. All we had left were each other. I saw the video replay of the explosion and the fireball as it went up. I felt gut shot. I couldn't think or feel. Then, as I rushed to the crash, there he was getting a band aid over his eye.

I've gotten worse cuts shaving myself. Per Standard Star fleet medical protocol, he was taken to the hospital to be examined and other than a slight concussion and a small cut he was fine.

He told me just before they took him away he was alright. He said, I knew what to do and just did it. We pulled his entire service record on both him and his fighter. Looking through his training records, I found this. He pulled his sons service record out of his briefcase and showed Brady. He said see here. Captain Holloman grounded my son for trying to side step the added disaster training. She was dead set on enforcing the added training weather Star Fleet agreed or not.

This is what she wrote down in his record. "I Admonished Pilot for cutting corners on his training. Grounded him for 30 days. Pilot, in rebuttal, stated added training was an elective and was redundantly unnecessary. I grounded pilot and ordered training on my authority. Pilot is adequate for all tasks as assigned, but we are not training for adequacy. We are training for excellence. It is just as important in operating your fighter when it won't fly as it is when it will. Expect argumentative political blow back from Admiralty. As his trainer, I will not sign to certify his flight status until added training is taken and passed to my satisfaction. And its signed here Captain Rachalla Mae Holloman.

During the investigation we pulled one hundred more of her training files. Most wanted the added training. There were two other hold outs. Each received punishment from her and was ordered to take the added training. He pointed to the pictures and said these two pilots were the ones. I hate to admit it. But she was right then and has been right all along.

Because of the extra training, all three of these pilots walked away from their crashes barely hurt at all. I owe her one hell of an apology. All of us at Star Fleet do. I'm sure the disaster training will be made mandatory after the investigation closes. She knew what she was doing and I never gave her any chance at all to prove it. She deserves better than what I gave her so I made a few calls. As soon as everybody heard who it was for they all came running. Brady asked so you did all this to just apologize?

He said, I listened to my hate in my own heart and made a mistake. She saved my sons life. How can I repay that? Brady said that's a very good question. Making all this to honor her seems to me to be a very good start but both her and her husband are now retired and disabled. You said it yourself you wanted them gone and now that they are some may think all this effort is just too little too late. Just some more political fluff, to satisfy Star Fleets guilty conscience.

He sighed and said everything you said is true. There are at least a dozen Admirals that should be here. They aren't. Only I am. I went to President Arjin on my own. I showed him the reports and confessed to him my part in all this. She may hate me forever and I have earned that hate many times over. I lost my rank but I had to do what is right before anybody else gets hurt or killed. The bad parts and software faults never started showing up till the ships started logging in past one hundred flight hours. It's still my responsibility.

I taught my son to stand up for what is right. To be a man and admit when you're wrong. To do that and then hide behind my rank makes me a hypocrite. An officer's first duty is to the truth. To stand up for that truth no matter the cost. Brady asked do you think you will ever make Admiral again. Albert said I don't know. That is a call for the President to make. Even if I don't and retire a Captain I can at least say I retired doing the right thing.

Brady shook his hand and said Thank you for everything. After the show we will make sure everything gets back to where it's supposed to go. Albert said I plan to be here for the show. I signed for all these medals and film stock I have to bring it all back with me after the show. The station manager said she may react badly to you if she sees you. The Captain said if she does then I deserve it. He got up and said Have a wonderful show. After he left, Brady looked straight at the camera and asked did you get all that? The Camera man said I sure did…..

**The Lights came back on,**

Everybody was quiet; Brady said, we have a surprise here for you. All those pilots who crashed are here to thank you. Ladies and gentleman please welcome Commanders Trilla Ardrin and Commander Bill Grayson. Everybody was applauding as each one came out from behind the Curtin and walked by and shook her hand. Standing off to the side, Brady asked well what do you think of your old trainer now. Trilla said, I was so afraid when my engine blew but instead of panicking and crashing I went back to my training and started calling out in my coms each and every action just like you laid it out in the simulators. By the time I punched out all I had was a broken arm and one of my antennas broken off.

Ardrin said for me, the punch-out was the hardest part. That hurt a lot. I kept my ship aloft just long enough to clear away from a large group of visiting dignitaries. My father was there he saw my explosion and saw me punch out and after my seat landed he saw me unbuckle myself and walk away waving my hand to the crowd. Just like you my Paragene gland was damaged. His doctor on his ship fixed it and all I have to do is take a couple of pills every day. He said you made a man out of me despite myself and you saved my life. Bill said the back flows that lead to the engine explosion were really fast. They tracked it down to one serious glitch in the software.

There was no way to stop it and no way to save the ship when it exploded. I grabbed for as much altitude as I could and dumped my ordinance in the safe zone. I knew what to do because of you. Thank you for sticking to your guns and making us take the extra training. You saved my life. **(The crowd was on their feet applauding Rachalla with thunderous applause).** Brady leaned close and said you know he is here. He's been watching you all the time. Bill said in fact it was his idea to name the new law "Rachalla's Way".

Brady said I know you too have history. He didn't want to upset you before the show and spoil all the surprises. Bill said he really does want to apologize. Rachalla said, I am so glad you all survived. It vindicates everything I ever said about pilot safety. Bill, you especially. I liked you but you always had a lazy streak. As for your father, to me he will always be an asshole that deserved what he got. At the top of the center bank of audience the control booth door opened Captain Grayson stepped out and said your right. As he started walking down the steps he said you're absolutely right.

I am an asshole and I did deserve to lose my rank. He stepped over the security tape on to the stage floor and said, I have worked hard and earned every bit of your hate. You were right and I was so very wrong in fighting with you. I was blinded by my hate of all Romulins. Your training turned out to be the one and only key deciding factor in why these three are alive. They didn't panic, they kept their control, and they all walked away alive all because of you.

There are still some Admirals that will always hate all Romulins. But I won't any more. You saved my sons life. From now on all cadets will be trained and graded fairly, equally and allowed to stand or fall on their own merits but not as Romulins. As "Wind Riders" They like you, sure have earned the title. You were right and I was wrong. I am sorry for the pain I caused you and will not cause you and all your cadets any more pain at all ever again. I am resigning my commission after the last of this mess is cleaned up and all your ships are safe again.

Rachalla looked hard at Grayson for a long time and said No. Pointing straight at him she said you stay and be the man you say to be. Stand up for the truth and make sure all are treated fairly. Brady was getting nervous. Rachalla looked at Frank for a long silent moment and then said I have learned to lean on my Frank more because of all this. He accepted me when nobody else did. He treated me well when nobody else did. Defended and loved me when nobody else did. Or so I thought. I never knew how many would step up and show so much love. Or how many would pray for one lone dying Romulan woman, on a far away world. You were right in saying there are twelve more who should be here.

They warm their hearts with their hate. Curl up with it and hide behind it like cowards. That very same hate will grow just as stone cold with them when they die. But of all that hate you came. My loudest opponent.

Of all that still hate, you changed. You are still an asshole but even assholes can learn and as for this apology, it is a pretty good one.

But I can't accept it. You stay and treat our students fairly and I will consider our debt paid. Frank helped Rachalla to stand and take a few steps as she continued. And then, maybe in time. I can accept the apology of a friend. She held out her hand and the whole studio was dead silent. Captain Grayson stepped slowly and took her hand and said agreed. **(The whole audience erupted in thunderous applause.)** Greatly relieved Brady said while the applause was still cheering, Will be right back after these messages,

**Now back off the air,**

Captain Grayson took his son and the other pilots with him to a special dinner before signing their deployment records. Just before he left he gave Elenore an envelope. He said here this is Jims transfer order. He is all yours now. She said Thank You. Brady walked over to Rachalla and asked are you ok that was intense. We still have a whole another half of show left to do. There are still many other surprises yet to come. Rachalla took a deep breath and said I'm doing fine. It feels good to be vindicated.

Lilianna said I could have sworn you were going to kill that man. Rachalla said I thought about it. I really wanted to. But that would make me no better than him. Trina gave Rachalla a great big hug from behind. She whispered now you can start to really heal. Brady noticed something she gave Rachalla a look but said nothing.

**Meanwhile back at the castle,**

Maria was moaning and stretching she said Damn I have missed half the show. James nuzzled her saying he thought they made a pretty good show themselves. Look FNN hasn't interrupted the broad cast so everything must be going ok. Pulling the sheets over his head he said now get back here. I missed a spot. Maria giggled and then started gasping again.

**Back on the show, (off the air),**

Rachalla was looking around and she said all this looks like it came from a ship. The station manager walked up and said it literally did. Captain Grayson went to great detail salvaging many items from three ships sitting in the Star Fleet Salvage yard. He told me that you can relax and have fun now. The group just left the building. The station manager passed a couple small television cards over to Brady as they made ready to go back live. She was trying very hard to hide her growing excitement but her hand was shaking. Rachalla held her hand for a moment and asked are "You" ok? Brady said this is the biggest show I've ever done and it just got a whole lot bigger she gave the manager a look and he nodded smiling..

**They went back live,**

Brady said welcome back people; well it's been one hell of a show so far. I am told that this next film segment contains Footage just recovered from a damaged pilot camera. People please, it is graphic and it is bloody but this is the real face of war. Brady punched the button and the monitor came back up and the lights went down on the stage.

Brady said there is some static but it will start in a second. Frank was on the floor of a ship being buffeted by weapons Fire. Frank pulled off his helmet and was screaming at Rachalla he crawled over and blew hard into Rachalla's mouth. Suddenly Rachalla gasped and took in a big gulp of air. A Star Fleet officer came over and started giving orders to back away from the war zone. Rachalla started spitting up green blood she wiped her mouth coughing and then grabbed the officer's tunic. Everybody cringed as they heard Rachalla's graveled blood filled voice as she said No! Stay.. My Ship… Bomb. The floor rocked as a huge explosion took place Rachalla grabbed her throat mic and said All Ships Fire, Shields Gone and then Rachalla passed out.

The playback froze and went back to static. The lights came back up and Brady was visibly shaken. Rachalla said there was no choice. I set my fighter for self destruct and smashed it as deep as I could inside that monster ship. After impact I was stunned. I knew I was alive because it hurt so damn much. I punched out and free floated in space. In seconds there was Franks ship next to me. I grabbed a hold as he was using his ship to shield me from weapons fire. He got clear just enough to beam us both back to the bridge of our ship before his ship took a hit and exploded. My air was gone. A hose was cut when I punched out. Frank blew air into me hard and fast. My lung was punctured and had deflated.

He saved my life. Brady read the card. She said Frank you were decorated for extreme bravery with commendations for the first ever battlefield EVA rescue of a downed pilot. It also says here that you Rachalla fought with extreme Valor, willing to sacrifice your own life to save the lives and crews of over 400 ships including 150 of your own fighter group. During your career you have sustained numerous wounds in battle. You were shot twelve times all total and nearly perished on at least three occasions. Brady said I don't think they make a medal for that kind of bravery. **(Everybody stood and applauded)**. Rachalla said the face of war is not pretty it's ugly and bloody and people die. We lost eight good pilots in that battle. I Lost eight really good friends.

Most of the Garrison pilots here knew them. When you serve as we do a bond of brotherhood and sisterhood that goes well beyond family forms. Friendships are made and lost in an instant. Sometimes, even love can be found like with Frank and I. but just as quick as it comes, it's gone and you have to push back the grief and continue the fight. War is not clean. War is hard and dirty and death can come more violently than anybody can imagine.

Brady said well we know another who like you knows the ravages of war. Himself shot seven times in the Central American conflict. Please welcome your adopted Father Fleet Admiral Robert J. Holloman. **(Everybody applauded as Franks Father walked out)** Rachalla held him tightly and then let go Frank grabbed him and hugged him fiercely as the crowd applauded even more.

Robert sat down holding Rachalla's hand as Brady said welcome to our show Robert said thank you. Well what do you think of our hero here. Brady said bluntly Hero doesn't even come close to covering it. **(Everybody Applauded).** Brady said Elenore, I understand you know this man from war yourself. Shot four times in saving his life while under enemy fire made several kills yourself as well. Awards for valor and commendations for many counts of bravery, and three Purple Heart awards. Married mother of one and now with another on the way.

How in the hell do you all find so much courage to do what you do. Robert said war is no picnic. You train and you fight. If anybody ever said they served and weren't scared they are all bald face liars. We work and train hard.

Looking down at Rachalla, Robert snickered and said we also play hard. This is one extremely gifted group of soldiers here. They can sing and fly and have astounded people all over the galaxy. Brady said I know, everybody is still talking about the Christmas Gala. It was so sad that this year's Gala got canceled. Here, I have a clip of something astounding. The lights went down and Brady s monitor rose up the music echoed throughout the whole stage as they soared up from the floor, astounding everybody. Brady said you designed the flight apparatus. I understand that its use is all part of their training. Robert said one of the fun parts but all the Wind Riders can fly. We start them off very early. Usually about seven to nine years of age. Elenore said you will be seeing many here in this audience flying around, this spring and summer.

It's all part of our training we have to log a certain amount of flight hours to stay certified. Brady asked Rachalla will you ever fly and sing again. Rachalla held up her trembling hand and said I can't fly fighters any more but God willing, I will be flying with you all this summer and we will have another Gala next Christmas. **(Everybody applauded)** Robert asked can you sing a little for all of us here **(Everybody applauded) **Rachalla said na I'm too nervous. Elenore snickered and goaded her a little she said aww. Come on we will sing with you. Brady said well maybe if you had some help. Brady stood and said ladies and gentlemen please welcome the pride of all of Romulas Queen Mandie Jaden. Rachalla screamed out Momma and Frank helped her to stand as Mandie ran over to her daughter hugging her fiercely. A padded bench was placed center stage and Mandie sat on it with Elenore and Rachalla. As they sat, Mandie said, I thought I was a good singer. This little powerhouse left me in the dust. Mandie said they call me the pride of all of Romulas. It's not so, you my lovely daughter are the pride of all Romulas **(Everybody applauded)** and then It got quiet for a moment. Mandie said this is her first time since she woke up so bare with us.

Rachalla said ok-ok. She looked around for a moment and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started. The sound reverberated everywhere all at once "May it be, and evening star will shine upon you. **(Everybody stood)** Elenore sang the second part "May it be an evening star will light your way" Mandie sung "I felt lost and so alone" Rachalla gave her mother a quick kiss and sung "I found Love so now I'm home" all three sang the chorus and everybody else, even in the control room was on their feet. Rachalla sang the next part on her own and it was super powerful. Brady was in the background jumping up and down as they sang. Finally as the song finished Rachalla sang "Our promise lives in you now" And then she bowed giving the Romulan salute to her mother. (The applause was thunderous. Brady had to yell out We will be right back!)

**They went off the air,**

The applause kept coming even as everybody took a break and hugged each other. Brady shook the Queens hand and said it's wonderful to meet you. You all just rocked this show. Mandie said I love my daughter very much. The stage manager ran up and said Hurry-Hurry we are being brought back early The commercial has been preempted. Brady looked up at the cameras and said well as with all surprises one has been pulled on us and we are back. She was handed a card and said My god it's the Queen.

The Curtin opened and shimmering in Queen Maria said Hello everybody. Mandie stood beside Rachalla. Both were snickering they saw the gleam in her eye and smelled James all over her.

Maria walked over and said my dearest Rachalla, You have served all peoples everywhere with courage, grace, and more honor and bravery than can be measured. I cannot speak for the United Federation of Planets, But… she unrolled a beautiful parchment scroll and said by my order as Queen of all White Star. In honor of you, Rachalla Mae Holloman this day shall be forever marked on all calendars as a Royal Holiday known as "Service Day" All of us in White Star warmly welcome you home with open arms. Maria gave Rachalla a warm hug and handed her the rolled up scroll.

**(Everybody applauded)**

Then they grew silent to let Rachalla speak. She looked around at everybody and said you know, I was having trouble before, but now I can really feel it. Like the song says. I found love. So now I'm home. The stage manager turned off the gell background lights but one. It was the picture of Rachalla's burning fighter soaring over a school building. Brady asked if the Queen could stay she said no but looking at Rachalla she said, we will be having a special party just for you when you get home. Waving the Queen said goodbye everybody and shimmered away. As the audience was applauding everybody sat back down all except Brady. She said Rachalla I have a personal confession to make to you. I know someone who has become very special in my life. That lit up gel picture pretty much says it all.

Brandy, would you come over please. Shocked, she stepped out of the dark and walked over by Brady's side. That day, my friend Brandy here was teaching a fourth grade class in that school when you flew over. You saved her life along with many others that day and I will be forever grateful. The incident shocked Brandy so much that she moved from Earth to Galadriel to begin her life again. I literally ran my grocery cart into hers at the market almost a year ago. We met and have been together ever since. You helped me to find that love you and your mother, just sung about

Brady looked to the audience and said thank you all for coming and making this literally the largest and best show we have ever had. Wiping tears, Brady looked to the camera and said and to all of you out there, serving in any uniform, I want to say thank you for doing that service. You are all why we are free. Good night everybody. Everybody all stood and applauded as the show went off the air…..As they gathered and talked before leaving, Rachalla heard a whisper in the back of her head. The King said I'm proud of you… Elenore said ok troops lets line up and go home. Rachalla smiled and said back to being boss again. Elenore smiled and said "Right" Rachalla wrote down a quick note for Captain Grayson and stuck it under a medal as she left. Just after the motorcade left Captain Grayson and his son Bill came by to meet with the station manager. They shook hands he said it turned out perfect even the Queen showed up.

He said you set out here I'll pick up the data chips and pictures; I have a copy of the show for you as well. Albert said keep the background gels. Bill was closing up the boxes of medals and saw the note. He picked it up and snickered as he read it. Turning he called his father over and said what's this? Bill said it's a note from Rachalla. He walked over and read it…

Dear Grayson,

You're still an asshole but maybe not as much a one as I originally thought you were. As for the show and the "apology" it was a pretty good one. Thank You. Maybe there is hope for you after all…

Rachalla

Bill snickered and said maybe there is hope for you dad. He folded up the note and put it in his case with the metals and data chips and said maybe so. As long as I have you to look up to son. I love you. Stay safe here and be well. They hugged as they left the manager to lock up.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Nine Segment One:**

**(Secrets Found)**

As the motorcade traveled back Elenore sent a mental kiss to Rachalla through their link. She said you look lovely. You look even lovelier naked and wet too. Rachalla snickered and sent her a message back, Dirty Girl. How's the baby? Elenore said sleeping. I still have two more months to go and then she is all yours. Rachalla's next words touched Elenore Greatly. Through the link she said, I love you my sister we will raise her together. Her words warmed Elenore's heart.

Speaking mentally through tears she said I love you too. The castle was quiet as the group returned. Once inside the security detail outside, was called to attention, then dismissed, and dispersed. Jake met Rachalla at the door with the wheelchair just inside out of sight. Rachalla gladly accepted. It had been a really long day.

Elenore landed her ship on the rollout skid cart and after powering down the tug pulled both the ship skid and all inside the maintence dome. Per safety protocol Elenore stayed with her ship till it was parked and the skid locked down in its parking space. Jim climbed out of the tug and unhooked the skid. He was waiting on her appraisal. Elenore climbed down and handed Jim the envelope and said the ship is perfect well done lieutenant. Jim said but I am a Sargent. Elenore said not any more. That is your transfer papers. Go back to your ship and pack your things. You're staying here with us now. Once you are packed, report to my office for orientation. Dismissed lieutenant.

He saluted and said "Yes Maim" and trotted off to the transporters. It had been a good day. Ellis met Elenore in her office. He asked forget something? Elenore looked around and then patted her holster and blushed saying "shit". Ellis took out the clip and unchambered the gun. Handing it back he said that's two weapons safety code violation write-ups, I just saved your butt about. What would you do without me? Elenore walked up close and kicked the door closed and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him one very passionate kiss. Ellis smiled his eyes were sparkly as he moaned "Good Answer" She whispered I got some paperwork to do and Jim is packing up on his old ship. He will be here soon. I will assign him quarters and then after that, I know a security chief that needs a bath. Moaning he said I know a base Commander that is very dirty. She has had a long hard day and needs a bath herself. They kissed again and he went off to see to shuttle cleanup and maintence service.

**Meanwhile, back in the castle.**

Maria knocked on Rachalla's door. Trina opened the door and said please come in. You should have smelled Rachalla's reaction to your visit. There was so much love. She is in the bathroom getting ready for one of her treatments. Elenore was going to be here but she must be detained at the Garrison. Can you help? As she came in Trina closed the door but forgot to lock it .She said I will need you to help me guide Rachalla down into the bubble tub. You will need to stay with her as the treatment is done. It frightens her and she needs a hand to hold.

Maria was nervous she had seen her mother but never seen Rachalla naked and was not naked with anybody but James for a long time. He was well satisfied from their romp in the shower. Trina said I smell your fear. It is ok we will wait on Elenore.

Maria took a deep breath and said No let's do this, I'm going back with you to Aquadria, in two months I need to get used to being naked anyway. Lilianna was already naked as she walked by. Trina undressed and walked in the bathroom. Frank had gone for a long walk to settle his nerves and give Rachalla time to do her therapy in private. Maria took a deep breath and undressed. Rachalla was seated in her shower chair when she walked in She gasped and Trina gasped too. Trina said very pretty. Rachalla said Wow! You are even more beautiful than I imagined and I imagined a lot too. Helping Rachalla to stand Maria swallowed hard. Rachalla said brings back memories of mother doesn't it. Maria said, Yes it does. Come now, I am going to Aquadria with you and Elenore this needed to happen anyway.

We have two doctors here waiting on you, so let's get your treatment started. Maria helped Rachalla down in the water and then turned around to sit. Slowly, she lowered her head backwards into Lilianna's lap. Rachalla snickered and said you smell of James. I'll bet that was fun. Maria sat down beside her and asked what did you do to me this morning. Snickering Rachalla said just warmed you up for your James. Lilianna snickered and handed Maria the washcloth and said wet it for me please. Lilianna said thank you now gently drape the washcloth over her face.

Lilianna said, you have never seen Aquadrian medicine before. It can seem scary. So just relax and hold her hand. During treatment many images will flash before her mind. It is scary for her so she will squeeze your hand. It does not cause any pain. After, she will just be a little drunk and high off the powder. Just sit here beside her and hold her hand. Lilianna asked, Ready Rachalla? Under the washcloth she tried to relax and said ready. Lilianna gently placed her hands on the washcloth, closed her eyes and her hands started to glow blue. The color brightened and Rachalla squeezed Maria's hand. She was stunned. She turned and looked at Trina. She said amazing isn't it?

Trina smiled and said look at your hand. Maria's and Rachalla's hand glowed Teal Green. Trina said much love is shared. A big tear fell down Marias face as the treatment continued. She said I can feel it. It's so beautiful. Maria held Rachalla's hand next to her face and Rachalla calmed greatly. Trina sat down next to Maria and said love between you two mix with love of another held in your heart. Rachalla's mother, her essence is still inside you. Rachalla can feel your love for her. It warms her heart. Trina said you should come to Trill. Make wound heal. You and Mandie share deep love but separate now. Wound is deep.

Maria said I had to make a choice. My sister Elizabeth died and my kingdom needed me. Trina said your heart wanted her as Princess once did. Maria said I have my children and my James now. Trina reached under the water and held Marias other hand and said, it never stops the love. Chocking back a sob Maria squeezed Trina's hand and said your right. I never stopped my love for either of them. What do I do? Trina said first, heal wound with mother. Then rest will flow. You not understand now but will later.

Outside, Elenore knocked but nobody heard. She had just finished orientation and crew quarters assignment of Lieutenant Jim. She had some time and came to help out. She slipped in and closed and locked the door. She quickly undressed and knocked on the bathroom door and stuck her head inside.

Startled, she jerked back saying "! Oh My Gods. I am so sorry My Queen !" Maria was shocked, she turned and whispered to Trina, Elenore and Rachalla? Trina giggled and said for many years now they spirit joined, and now share a link as sisters from joining at Aquadria. Maria hollered Elenore get in here.

Lilianna was concentrating deeply. Her mind deep inside Rachalla's as one by one she repaired and rejoined neuron link bridges that were damaged. Outside, Elenore grabbed a robe and threw it on and came in Maria said shut the door and drop the robe. I already saw what you look like any way through the link you share with your sister here. Elenore hesitated, Maria said strip and get in here with me. That's an order. Maria softened as Elenore dropped her robe and stepped down into the tub of bubbles.

Maria said sit here and relax woman. I will be traveling with you to complete negotiations with the Aquadrian's while you are giving birth to your baby. You were bound to see me naked sooner or later anyway. Better to get it over with. You have a beautiful body. You and your baby are beautiful and have nothing to be ashamed of. Elenore looked at Trina. She said tell her. She will know soon anyway.

Shivering in the steaming hot bubbles Elenore said it's not my baby. It's Rachalla's. You could have knocked Maria over with a feather.

Lilianna stopped glowing and said Treatment finished Right leg need work Nerve damaged. I Fixed legs connection in brain. Now must fix nerve in leg. She sleeps for a few moments. I had to go very deep. She has many memories fragmented. There are many ugly pictures of great violence. There are many wounds to heal. I tired. Day was too long.

Maria didn't hear a thing. Staring at Elenore she said, not your baby?

Trina smelled Elenor'es growing nervousness, fear and sorrow. She scooted over to hold and comfort her. She said Tell her. It part of your healing too. Elenore said, it was before Ellis and I married. He knows everything and has struggled very hard to come to an acceptance. It all started years ago, now I share a life with Rachalla most people would never understand.

It was just a few days after Rachalla was shot in the council chambers. She had hit her head really hard on the floor and was bleeding out her ear. During her examination, they found a massive tumor that was growing like some perverted tree inside Rachalla's head. It was growing fast. It had already grown up the side of her brain and was cascading its growth over the top digging in downward from the top of her brain. She had only hours to live. Mandie, her mother, was in a total panic. Rachalla was 4 months pregnant with her baby girl she had already named Tasha. Dr. Bashir came from DS9. He was a neuro specialist and the only "Human" doctor that knew about Romulan physiology. Rachalla was slipping away getting weaker by the hour. In her pregnant state she would not survive the surgery. He had done a fetus transplant once before Maria said I know. Kira is a good friend of mine. Elenore said we had only moments to decide. Mandie's womb was damaged and couldn't hold the baby. I stepped up and said use me.

Dr Bashir used a combination of transporter beaming and some very careful micro surgery to transplant Rachalla's baby into me. Rachallas vitals improved once her baby was out of her body.

Slowly, she got stronger so they went ahead with the brain surgery. Once transplanted, he couldn't transplant it back after her brain surgery, so now I have to carry her to term. Rachalla has my uterus and I have hers, baby and all. The "Blue" I carry with me acts as a rejection inhibiter. The same with her. Our spirits are linked so she can feel her baby inside me. She aches for her always. I can mind speak to her and her me. I have seen the awful things she holds back in her mnd. They are a great many sickening things, from many years ago. I know her mother. We have talked a lot. They are both mind scarred by horrifying memories of the past. I can see it in her mother's eyes and many times I have seen it in hers. I can even see from your eyes, you have great pain in your past memories. You are strong and can hold them back. Rachalla and Mandie have so much they can't. They try hard but many times they surface to haunt them

Doctor Bashir cut out most of the tumor and we thought it would buy her more time. Queen Lorna tried to use her powers to get at the rest that was too close to her brain stem. But both the tumor and her body carried the same genetic DNA markers. So she couldn't kill it without killing her. I am genetically, part Romulan now.

And she is genetically part Human now. Because Rachalla is a Romulan genetic pureblood she can carry "human seed" inside her and have fertilization with her Romulin egg and have children with Frank. Rachalla and Mandie are the last of their kind. All others can't mix. Her entire race is contaminated with a chemical called Bioxin. Because Rachalla was raised on earth she was spared the contamination but has no resistance to it either. Not like all the rest who have lived with it all their lives.

This whole thing has been hard on me and Ellis. He loves my John but wants a baby of his own. It took a long time He was very angry at first. I almost lost him just after the transplant. But he has accepted us and loves us both. At first, Frank had problems. Because of the baby he feels a pull to me. I think that's why he leaves when I come around to help out with my sister here.

It was a hard but we have all adjusted to the circumstances. Rachalla's mother, The Queen, has adopted me as a Jaden. Literally, I am Rachalla's sister. I have been her companion and protector. Ever since we were joined and came back from Aquadria. I made the decision in a second and have been dealing with the fall out ever since. I love Rachalla in ways I have no words for and she me.

Maria was shocked. Honey that was one, very loving thing to do but I know of only one other person this was done to and it was very hard on Kira and Kako. Shivering, Elenore said I know. I talked to her many times and now that the birth is coming I am so very scared. You're a mother. You know. I share a bond with this baby from her growing inside me, just as you did yours. Tears falling freely now, Elenore said I know everybody loves me but I'm scared. Mara let go of Rachalla's hand and swam over and embraced Elenore hard. She gave her a big kiss and said you shall have my love as well.

Rachalla only pretended to be asleep She said; now our secret is out. My Queen. Only a few know. We couldn't say anything on the show. Many wouldn't understand. The press would make a circus of it. Please, My Queen, as Lilianna slowly lifted her head the secret must be kept. Maria swam over and kissed her lovingly and said it will be.

Rachalla stared at Elenore and her eyes flashed. She held out her arms and said sister. Elenore stood and walked over to her. They embraced as long lost lovers and kissed deeply sharing their Teal glow. As it faded, they both sat down together holding each other. Rachalla looked at Maria and said well now you know the wild side of my family.

Maria stood and walked over and sat with them. Embracing both together and said you both are part of my family too. Lilianna waded neck deep in the tub moaning. "This feel good" Trina snuggled up with Lilianna Maria asked "You too" What about Jake? Lilianna giggled and said Jake fine man. We get closer every day. Trina and I are just friends.

My Queen, Maria interrupted her. She said please when we are alone, please call me Maria. My Gods woman you have been through shear hell. Rachalla said many memories haunt me. We lost so many good pilots. I lost so many good friends. I had to kill my friends to prevent capture and torture. Talia's screams haunt me. They echo in my head. Maria was shocked and sickened. She said My Gods what did they do to you. Lilianna said, Flashback of old memory.

Elenore held her tightly as she screamed Maria grabbed her face and screamed at her to wake up she sobbed in her arms and said I killed my friends. Maria kissed her deeply and shared some of the blue that she was given that morning. Finally the memory broke loose and Rachalla sobbed like a baby in her arms. Lilianna covered her face again and gave her a quick dose of blue to settle her down.

After the glow faded she took the washcloth and wet it washing off her face she said it's ok now. You're back with us. Relax Just feel the love of Maria and your sister rubbing her back she slowly calmed. Rachalla said it was a bad mission. The whole thing was a total failure. Bad intel, the works. They sent twelve of us in cloaked to bomb and destroy the leviathan. It was too big and too heavily guarded.

I was about to call off the mission when we were discovered. We had no choice but to do as much damage as we could. We strafed and bombed the ship repeatedly. Twelve of us went in and we fought as bravely as we could. I was nineteen and I watched as one by one all my friends died. Many died screaming being burned alive as their fighters caught fire and then the awful silence came as their ships exploded. Two ships floated in space their pilot's long dead from bullets, Phaser Fire, Blood loss, or no air. I had to fire on them and destroy their wrecked vessels so they couldn't steal our technology.

All of us were shot up. We lost six out rite in the first attack wave. All blown to bits as all we could do was damage the Leviathan as much as we could and dodge the weapons fire. They perused us all across the galaxy. At first, we lost them once, till our cloaks all failed from weapons fire. Then my greatest horror happened. Three of my friend's ships engines failed right out from under them. They tried everything they just cut out and wouldn't refire.

They were all low on Oxygen. Franks close friend was a Human pilot named Beggins he was shot up badly, slowly bleeding to death. My Romulin friend radioed over his coms and said I'm taking my pill. Moments later he was dead floating in his ship. Talia was my friend. We had just started getting close. She was Andorian.

The orders were to never leave technology behind. I had to fire on them. Blow them all up. Talia screamed all the way to the end. I had to kill my friends. Maria sobbed big tears as she held Rachalla. Lilianna said root memory bad one. Cause much damage. I try hard to make her forget but it comes back. Lilianna worked on her right leg as Elenore held her. Trina said only a mind meld will ever heal her. I have seen war memories like this drive a person insane.

Frank knocked on the bathroom door and said I'll just wait out here. He had used his key to come inside. Elenore and Maria helped Rachalla out and get dried off. Embarrassed, she hugged up to Maria saying she was so sorry. Please don't hate me. Maria gave her a quick kiss and said I never could hate you. Elenore said I love you, Lilianna hugged up to her and said she loved her too Trina said we all do baby. It's just been a long day. Maria said yes you need rest baby we will have the party with dinner. You just rest. Let Trina and Lilianna snuggle up to you so you can get warm and rest. Elenore said I need to get dressed. Frank said I see them he opened the door just wide enough to hand them in.

Elenore blushed as he handed her the underwear. Frank didn't look he just said its ok. Not the first set I've seen. Maria put on the robe Elenore dropped and helped Trina get Rachalla to bed. Frank, ever the gentleman turned his back to Maria as she helped Rachalla climb in the bed, Trina climbed in on her left. Lilianna climbed in on her right she curled up her tail and gently laid it on Rachalla's stomach so she would wake if Rachalla wakes up in need.

Maria went back in the bathroom and dressed. She came out and Frank handed her a glass of whiskey. As Maria plopped down in Franks chair she said Gods man you're a mind reader. She took a big sip Frank sat down staring at his drink and said I guess you have questions.

Maria asked how much did you hear. As he took a sip he said all of it. So now you know our horrible secret. Maria said I fought sword to sword right outside this castle and saw death unimaginable. It still haunts me but what she saw. The things she did no teenager should ever do. She had to kill her own friends so they wouldn't get captured and tortured. That is hard enough for an adult, but to force a child to do it twists my guts. Frank said I know, I always thought that was why she got the shakes every time she had to kill in battle.

She thinks she is a monster. I thought it was past us but on that show when those three crash survivors came out I saw it in her eyes. It was the same combination. Romulan, Human, and Andorian. I held my breath for a long time thinking she would explode, like what happened in the bathroom. To her credit she held it together. I think it was her hate for Grayson probably helped her to keep her focus. The therapy is working faster but then, on occasion, it's like touching the nerve of a tooth cavity all of a sudden it comes back and she screams. I would hold her sometimes when it happens she would scream so loud and for so long she was literally vibrating in my arms.

We are trained to fight and we understand death but to see it up close. The face of war can haunt a person all their lives. I try to fill that little heart of hers with as much love as I can. I guess you know about her and Elenore. Maria took a sip. During her therapy we were all linked and I felt it. I never felt the gentlest and sweetest love like that ever before till I first got married to my James. They share a very special love.

Lilianna is deeply in love with her too I think Trina is as well Frank asked are you? The question shocked Maria at first. There was a long silence. Then Maria said you have always been respectful and honest with me. Just now, when you turned your back to give me some of my privacy back, you showed me what kind of man you are. I have love for Rachalla but not the way you think. I have history with her mother when we were very young and the memories came flooding back. You two are family. I love you both.

I love Rachalla but I am not in love with Rachalla. When I was young, Mandie and I were in love. For a time Sam was too. Mandie has so many scars from the torture and barbarism done on her. She only knows how to love one way, and that is with everything she is or not at all. She is more than just free spirited. She has an unbridled passion that takes your breath away. Frank said Rachalla has that too. When she woke up it was like the old Rachalla died on that operating table. She says she looked and felt like some genetic monster mix. It shattered her confidence in just about everything.

This show was her coming out gesture to all the people. It took all her strength to do it. On Aquadria, Queen Lorna loves and is married to her. In their custom, Rachalla is her wife and though we don't take that seriously here. She definitely does there. Like a healing balm Rachalla soaks it all up. What you saw in that bathroom. It was the exception. Not the norm. Lilianna's powers are far advanced over everything we know. She literally uses her mind to travel inside Rachallas and repair all the tiny little neurons and memory bridges of her brain.

You saw how much better she is. I'm sorry you had to witness that. Maria said I am Queen, it's not the first time I have ever comforted someone while suffering from battle fatigue or shell shock. She is wounded. Her memories and mind functions are wounded. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Frank said I hope the Vulcan doctor on Trill will be able to help her. If she can get free of those horrible memories she will heal ten times faster.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Nine Segment Two:**

**(The Attack)**

After Maria left Rachalla's and Franks room she went to the kitchen staff and told them Rachalla needed rest so the celebration party would be moved to later with dinner. James came running he asked have you seen the news? Maria said no I was busy helping with Rachalla's therapy. James ran up and held her he whispered its bad baby. It's real bad. The president is here. Sam is counseling with him right now. He left to come here last night. He wanted to make a presentation to Rachalla on the show but his ship was diverted to Deneblia. The Presidents first lady got real sick and died. He is a mess. The vice president is in charge now and he is an ex Admiral. Maria said, Jackobs? I smell trouble. Robert came running up and said big trouble he has been wanting me off my base so he could seize it.

He wants the "Wind Riders" as his own personal army annexed into Star Fleet and under it and his control I already sent orders to evacuate the orphaned children. They all just got out. He has control of the base. All of the equipment, fighters, and trainer birds, everything. My computer is heavily encrypted so he still has nothing, but he may try to staff the base and fighters with his own people loyal to him.

Maria cringed, like I said "Trouble" Jake came running up He said our outer galaxy perimeter sensors have alerted us to the presence of four Gallant Class Cardassian battle cruisers holding station just a few light-years outside our system. Their waiting for something. Frank and Rachalla walked up Rachalla wouldn't meet the Queens gaze. She said we saw the FNN replay. Where is he? Maria said he's in with Sam. Rachalla said Frank take me to him.

As he scooped Rachalla up in his arms and everybody went to Sam's office, the alert sirens sounded. Maira said Shit. I will kill that bastard myself. Robert said stand in line. Elenore came running. She said the Garrison is sealed I no sooner stepped outside the castle when the sirens went off and the alert fighters began launching. She looked out the window streaks of light streamed up from the Garrison. Elenore said we have a Garrison of one hundred and fifty heavily armed war birds. The Alert fighters comprise the first fifty. That leaves us with one hundred in reserve Maria gave Robert a surprised look. She said Damn! I said augment not double my fighting forces.

Robert smiled and said only the best for my queen. Civilian sirens started going off. Everybody dropped all they were doing and started heading for their assigned bomb shelters. Frank gave Rachalla a sick look Rachalla said he wouldn't dare. As they walked into Sam's office they just got a glimpse of the president and Sam shimmering away. Maria said I know where they went. Jake said White Star fighters are launching. Prewarming their cold reactors slowed them down. Robert said Jackobs would know that. He did a year of cross training here under the Kings orders years ago. Rachalla asked what about mom. Jake said they warped out of here when the first sirens went off. The Queen is not pleased either.

They grabbed her and transported her out of her tub. Maria snickered she said that would have made for an embarrassing sight. Rachalla blushed. Elenore activated her com link she hollered out Alert Fighters-Alert Fighters this is Talon one break away from defensive posture get as far away from "Presidential One" as you can. Orbit around back behind the planet and cloak. This is an Alpha six priority order. Break away- Break away. Maria asked What? He is going to blow up Presidential One take out the Alert fighters in one fell swoop with the Cardassian's moving in to mop up any other resistance. Elenore said he knows our tactics and weaknesses but he doesn't know me. Rachalla said you go girl.

Maria went over and hit the red button on the wall. Everybody shimmered away and appeared in a board room. Robert asked where are we. Maria swallowed hard and said the one place I have prayed every day to never see again. This is the Kings Bunker and war room. Sixty feet below the Castle. It was built during our war. The place still smells of his whiskey. Robert said Kat'Lin. A member of the staff came running in carrying her. She transported down with the kitchen staff. We were talking about a cake for Rachalla.

She went into labor because of the transport. Robert held her hand and said I'm here baby everything is going to be all right. I'm with you. Trina and Lilianna came in naked. Trina saw Rachalla's look and said don't ask. Lilianna said lay her down here in this desk. She gently placed her hands on Kat'Lins belly. She looked at Robert he said cover her with your jacket the baby comes. We are doctors she will be fine. Maria said in this cabinet are blankets and medical supplies. Trina walked over and started pulling them out. She quickly layed out a pallet for her to lay on and rolled up a blanket for her head to rest on. Maria grabbed Frank and Rachalla and went next door with Elenore.

The whole wall inside was a giant series of screens Arjin ran over with Sam. Maria hugged her sister and said I thought you would be here. Sam said this place brings back many memories. Rachalla hugged Arjin and said I'm so sorry. Still shaky, he said Thank you. It was "dill weed poisoning" My other two wives are handling the cleaning of the body and funeral arraignments. Suddenly the floor shook and the orbital screen lit up with a huge fireball.

Elenore cringed, SHIT ! that was "Presidential One" It just blew up. Elenore started receiving reports and went over with Maria to man the Coms Controls.

She turned to Arjin and said it's just as I thought. We lost five Alert fighters. Six more and two White Star ships were badly fragged from the blast and are badly damaged. Maria said that's almost half of the Alert fighters. Maria said the bastard wanted to kill the president and blame us for it. Take out the Alert fighters and clear they way to use his Cardassian friends to fight a war and wipe us out. Maria said, Elenore, I could kiss you right now. Elenore pointed to the view screen and said don't pucker up just yet, look, see that. That's Star Fleet's battle group turning away. They were supposed to protect Presidential One. They have been called off by President Jackobs. Probably, they will regroup and then attack in mass along with the Cardassians. Arjin's Eyes were red with rage. He said I will tear that fucker apart with my bare hands.

Checking FNN Civilian communications Maria said, look he is on the news. Jackobs said today is a very sad day. First the Presidents own wife is assassinated and now the president himself is dead. Killed, by attacking forces rising up from the surface of White Stars capital world of Galadriel. We are declaring a formal state of war on White Star and ask all our neighbors and allies to assist in the destruction of White Star once and for all. Maria looked at Sam and she came over and placed her hand on an ident pad. It lit up green. Maria walked over to another ident pad across the room and it lit up green. Elenore gave Maria a look and pulled out a key she always kept around her neck and put it in a metal cylinder and turned it then she mashed it in.

More alarms went off. But now they were going off not just all over Galadriel but her two sister worlds as well. Well hidden ships and battle cruisers started warming up and lifting off. Elenore called out theirs a single Star Fleet Battle cruiser flying in at high warp. We are receiving hails. My Queen it's the Titan! Frank smiled he said that's Rikers ship. Maria walked over and pressed a series of buttons accepting the hail. She said advancing ship, This is Queen Maria of White Star. State your intensions. Elenore called out Titan now in standard orbit. A message is coming through.

Riker came on screen he said my intensions my Queen are to defend this world to the last man. President Arjin walked over into Camera view. Riker smiled and said good to see you alive, Mr. President. He said good to be alive and have such good and loyal officers as you Admiral Riker. He said that's Captain Riker. Arjin said we will talk about that later. Riker said Yes Sir. President Arjin said record this message and relay out to all Star Fleet vessels in this quadrant.

Riker said go ahead Sir… To all vessels. This is President Arjin. Vice President Jacobs has deceived you. There was no attack. There never was one. My ship was destroyed by Jacobs order. My wife Luxani was murdered by Jackob's order. My identity code is Alpha Aragon 18365742. I order you to ignore any attack order on this system. Disengage from your attack postures and stand down all weapons. Maria walked over and stood by his side and said our planetary alert system has been activated.

We will defend our star system to the last man treaty or not. Arjin said I was invited down as a guest of the Queen when vice president Jackob's tried to pull off this take over. When I return I will deal with Jackobs personally. Riker said I want to watch. Arjin said, I will give you a front row seat. Elenore said. White Star vessels are now in orbit patrolling and massing in sectors 212 through 216. Elenore flipped a switch and said "Wind Riders" this is Talon One, Launch-Launch-Launch. Take up a defensive posture against our Cardassian friends and let them see you do it. Maria gave Elenore a questioning look.

Elenore said lizards don't fight well when their busy peeing their pants. Maria snickered. Just then a message came through from Queen Mandie. She said there was a communications blackout for the whole system. It has just been lifted. ANN and FNN are broadcasting President Arjin's announcement. We have eight ships in route to you Romulas will defend White Star to the last man. Maria signaled back, when this is over you and I need to talk. Mandie caught Marias look and said agreed. Stay safe my friend.

Maria said you too. Suddenly there was a loud smack back in the briefing room and a baby's cry rang out. Frank smiled. Transmission coming in Elenore pressed accept button Commander Styles to Talon One. All ten wings have launched and are in position. This is Talon one transmit to Cardassian fleet. Stand down your attack or be destroyed. Then cloak and take up position Two. And wait there while cloaked. On my orders alone you will attack and chew them to pieces without mercy. Then you will engage your Trans-Warp engines and proceed to Cardassia and obliterate it. You will not stop till all life is destroyed. That is all Talon One Out.

Elenore walked over to Maria. She said lizards have the spine for fighting only when they think they can win. I knew they were listening to our coms traffic and let them. I wonder how many have gone from peeing themselves to shitting their pants. Incoming hail. Text only. From Riker. He's using an old code. Message says if assistance is needed Titan stands ready to do a little chewing themselves. Riker said I never liked these lizard bastards anyway.

Maria snickered and said I'm never going to play chess with you again. Elenore said war is just as much a mind game as it is with weapons. Rachalla taught me that. They have lost the element of surprise, my bet is they will either go down swinging or turn away. Rachalla said Jackobs plan was technically a good one but we don't train for adequacy. We train for excellence. Robert walked in with his baby girl in his arms and said we train to win. Looking at Rachalla, Robert said Lilianna is healing the afterbirth. Kat'Lin will be fine. Baby Kate is gorgeous with her little spots. Maria and Sam came over and snuck a peak. Father needs a drink. Rachalla said when this is over with we all will. Rachalla turned to Elenore.

Give me Sally back. Frank can fly her Arjin must get back to the council chambers to take back his power. One lucky shot here and Jackobs still wins. Frank and I can get him back in less than a day.

Elenore said a high speed cloaked run? Rachalla said exactly. Risky. Earth's planetary defense security grid will be activated. You may have to shoot your way through.

Rachalla smiled and said it would be just like us flying down through Snake Canyon back home. Maria said, it's your call Mr. President. Either way he could still get you. Elenore said, Star Fleet is signaling that they are standing down. Weapons are powering down and ships are turning away from the system. Maria said maintain our defensive posture. We still have the Cardassians to deal with.

The Cardassians are probing the area's and sectors all around them. Elenore said they can't track our cloak. Rachalla said this might be the lucky break we need. Lilianna walked out of the briefing room. She told Robert your wife is healed. She is asking for you and the baby. She looked at Rachalla and said, where you go I go. Rachalla said not this time my friend. Ya Shaw needs to fly fast. Real fast. Robert said your back aren't you. Rachalla said still a little shaky but I am mostly back. Lilianna put her hands on Rachalla's head and they glowed blue for a moment. She let go and jumped up and down screaming "It worked-It worked "Rachalla grabbed her up in her arms and spun her around and around and kissed her with great passion. They both glowed deep teal green. Maria snickered. She said I'll say it worked. "WOW Girl" Sam snickered too.

As Lilianna stepped away she said bad memory last bridge in mind. It now fixed. You found yourself again. Arjin said lets go home. Frank and Rachalla gathered with lilianna and Arjin and they beamed away Arriving next to Sally. She smiled and rubbed on her ship checking the intakes and pulling out the red dirt covers. Placing her face against the smooth metal of the wing she said, I missed you; let's go fly my sweet baby. Arjin asked Frank you sure she is back? Frank snickered and said we all have our own boat load of crazy to deal with. Arjin said agreed and climbed in. As Frank climbed in the pilot seat he said all the same I'm glad you're driving. Frank snickered.

Rachalla and Lilianny climbed in Rachalla reached in the storage compartment and pulled out a shirt of Elenores. Lilianny said pew. Smells like covers. Arjin asked Lilianna as Frank prepped the turbos, do all your people walk around naked all the time. Lilianna said every one of us unless we females are menstruating then we wear a small cover. Rachalla said very small. They don't like covers. In fact when I return I will be naked. Frank will be too. Lilianna said, Frank like it there. He has long tail. He makes many friends. Frank shook his head and said thanks Lilianna. Arjin said that's ok Frank there is a reason I have three wives, or did have. Rachalla held his hand and gave it a squeeze. Frank shook his head again. This whole trip just went X-Rated.

**Meanwhile, back in the bunker,**

Elenore flipped a switch and said Frank you need to turn the coms off now. Sam needs to stop laughing so she can breathe again. In the background Maria, Sam, Robert, and Trina were laughing their butts off. Frank said Oh great. The Queen and everybody else just heard us. Maria said Stay safe people. I want all my Moonweichis back in one piece.

Frank said plan to. Elenore it's been a while, can you beam over and show me where the off switch is. Elenore said "Not Funny Frank". Frank said thought so. Launching now. Going silent now.

Elenore explained to Maria he just launched totally cloaked. We can't track him. He will be at warp in seconds. Jim added Trans warp engines to Sally. Soon as Frank finds them, she will be home in hours not days. Frank pulled up the systems readouts on the console and grinned. He said I never kissed a man before but Jim just might get one right on his cheek when we get back. We have trans-warp capability. He increased speed and engaged the Trans-warp engines. Ops officer on the Titan called out contact bearing three one six by two four eight. Riker said identify. Configuration was hard to make out. I could swear it was a Wind Rider fighter but they don't have anything that fast. It was there for a split second, but then it vanished.

Riker stood and asked like a firefly flash? The Ops officer looked up at him and said exactly. Riker muttered Admiral Holloman, and his inventions. That was a Trans-warp leap lieutenant you should familiarize yourself with them. It looks like our Wind Riders can all fly very fast now. The opps officer said Aye Sir. Deanna snickered and fist pumped her knees, She said Its Rachalla she is back she sent me a message, going home. White Star forces just moved up.

The Cardassian forces held their ground. Riker said I wish we could get to see the party but not while these bastards are knocking on the Queen's door. Coms called out ANN Reporting. Firefight on council grounds looks like Jackobs is making his last stand he is holding council member's hostage. Riker said, knowing Arjin. That won't help him. Ever seen a Denoblian furious? The officer said no. Riker said he is going to make a big mess.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Nine/Segment Three:**

The science officer said good. I hated Jackobs anyway. Deanna looked back at her. She said the guy made a pass at me last time I was on earth. I was in civilian clothes and the guy is a real snake. Turning back to her console she muttered snakes and lizards what a combination. Riker said Agreed Stations people this could get ugly real quick. Science officer called out movement on one Cardassian vessel looks like a small launch tube opening up transferring data to weapons. The weapons officer said I see it.

Sensors say, turning to face Riker it's a metrion bomb they are going to try to overload the fighter's sensors and blind them. Riker ordered lock on that bomb target that ship and fire. The impacts on the Cardassian vessels shields set off the bomb just inside their own shields. The weapons officer laughed and said now they are the blind ones. Riker said hold fire. The ships are turning away. They know they are beaten.

Maintain position and weapons lock. They may turn back and attack if they think they have room to swing around. Elenore saw the Titan fire and called out Hold Fire-Hold Fire let them pass. I don't know what the Titan shot at but it looks like it did more damage to them than us. Styles, Hold Fire and let them pass..

All of a sudden The Cadrassian vessels cloaked and dropped off everybody's screens. Elenore said "Oh Shit" They can cloak. Alert fighters be ready to engage the enemy. Wind Riders this is Talon One break off defensive posture but remain cloaked.

Orbit Galadriel and take up position with the alert Fighters. Talon One to Titan remain in position with our White Star fighters shields to maximum these Lizards are slippery watch yourself out there. Elenore said I wonder who gave the Cardassian's our cloaking technology. Maria growled Jackobs. Riker said I so want to see Jockobs hang for this. Maria said yes. By his balls if he even has any. Deanna blushed and Riker snickered and messaged back remind me to never piss you off. Maria said "Good Advice" Maria looked at Elenore and asked What? Elenore said they saw Arjin broadcast. They think he is here. They don't know he is gone so he must have made it past them but now they will attack here trying to get back at him. Maria said quickly activate the castles shield dome.

Elenore said adjusting satellite sensors for space dust particle movement. They have already decided to fight. Question is where. Front door, or back door, or both. Sam said my money is on both. Maria and Elenore both said Agreed. Divide and conquer. On Titan the science officer yelled out Got Him! I'm relaying targeting instructions to weapons and our friends at White star. Forward phasers fire full spread of torpedoes fire NOW!. The detonations were right on target.

The Cardassians lost their cloak and started firing at the Titan and past her to Galadriel's surface impacting on the Castle's shield dome. On Titan Opps called out, one enemy vessel is veering away. Heavily damaged. Our friends at White Star are chewing them to pieces. One was still firing on the Titan impacting their shields Opps yelled out two more attacking on the back side of Galadriel. The Wind Riders are engaging. One was just cut in half the other attempting to crash into the planet.

All of a sudden Romulan War birds attacked both sides of Galadriel at once obliterating the ship in Galadriel's lower atmosphere. Mandie fired along with the Titan and the last ship was vaporized. Everybody let out a cheer. Mandie opened a channel. She asked you ok Riker. Riker messaged back. We have some damage but we held our own. Thanks for the assist. Mandie said Any Time old friend. Riker and Deanna looked back at the science officer she was fist pumping her approval and suddenly stopped out of embarrassment. She said sorry sir. Riker stood and said "Sorry Sir" that was some shooting. How did you find them? Kitan said Space is a dirty place. Whenever they moved they stirred up the dust particles in their area.

Track the movement track the ship. Riker and Deanna both stood and applauded the lieutenant and said well done Kitan. Well done. Riker said that was some firing solution you ordered from back there. Kitan said Oh Sorry sir no time to wait. I couldn't let them fire first. Riker said take over weapons lieutenant. Let's vaporize these large chunks so the smaller ones can burn up harmlessly in the atmosphere. Your cross training has just begun.

**Meanwhile down in the bunker,**

Everybody cheered and the baby cried. Maria and Sam sandwiched Elenore with a huge hug. Everybody applauded Elenore saying well done-well done. Maria said, stand down from planetary alert. Let's see how badly hurt we are. They switched over to civilian communications. "This just in from FNN Broad Wave Live". The enemy attackers have been destroyed. The castle shield dome protected the castle but as we fly over we see a direct impact strike the Garrison main housing dome. The fires are out now but the covered gurneys tell a gruesome story. At least four dead and several injured.

Also the studio where the famed Brady show was aired is little more than a bomb crater now. Nobody knows if anybody was inside. We have several other impact craters all over town but so far only a couple dozen serious injuries and four fatalities that we know of so far. Elenore said My Gods, Ellis. She turned and said My Queen, Maria said go. We will all be up in a moment. Elenore shimmered away. Maria called up Riker on the Titan. She said we are hurt pretty bad down here The Garrison got hit several other places around Capital City. Riker asked can we help?

Maria was a little dazed with all the news. She said our people will need some help up there first. Can you take in our fighters and help recover our dead please. Riker said it's already underway. We are dispatching shuttles with recovery and medical teams. Maria said thanks Will…..Queen out..

"This is FNN news Broad wave Live" The main hwy is closed as one shuttle after another is loading the injured and the dead. More than thirty 'Wind Rider" fighters are patrolling the skies of Galadriel as the sun goes down tonight, side by side along with their "White Star" fighter brothers. Brothers in arms are working shoulder to shoulder in the rescue and cleanup. The final tally to defend Galadriel is not known yet. The Queen is said to be stunned by the bravery and service of her soldiers. The castle is said to be under heavy guard tonight as the collective rage of White Star builds. It's anyone guess as to what retaliation will be waged on the planet and peoples of Cardassia. Meanwhile, on Earth the battle with Star Fleet security and forces loyal to Vice President Jackobs continues as the whereabouts of President Arjin is in question. Not seen since the attack on Galadriel, no one knows if he is alive or dead.

**Meanwhile, as Frank screams across space,**

The destination alarm went off and woke everybody. It was a nervous sleep at best. Rachalla climbed in the cargo hold and came back with a red and black case Arjin was about to ask when Rachalla opened it and saw the weapons and other assault gear. She grabbed a flak jacket and handed it to Arjin and said here put this on. Handing him a phaser she asked ever used one of these. Arjin said it's been a while. Rachalla saw his shaking and gave him a big hug. She whispered you will be all right. There is a small mop room up on the third floor. We will beam into there and then work our way down.

Lilianna this is not a safe place you could get killed. Lilianna said we all might. Where you go I go too. Rachalla gave her a kiss and whispered I love you my lady stay close to me and watch your step we need to be very quiet. Arjin grabbed a rifle and said I'm better with these Rachalla said I used to be good with these but like you it's been a while. She shouldered and holstered Frank's weapons and carried hers at the ready. Frank said dropping out of Trans-Warp to Warp five.

**A Sisters Love Chap Twenty Nine Segment Four:**

**(Recovery)**

Frank said, Earth is in sight. Several ships are orbiting. Frank said this could get ugly real fast. Frank said nearing earth still cloaked dropping to impulse.

They slipped by the outer patrols but lost their cloak with reentry friction and heat. The perimeter satellites locked in on our heat trail and started firing. There shields held up but were stressed by reentry friction. Frank said Hold on he started darting from side to side dodging as many phaser strikes from the satellites as he could. One got a lucky hit and we lost Automated's Frank said we are locked on its transport now or never. Arjin said "Hit it" just as the shimmered away another satellite locked on and blew "Sally" to bits. We shimmered into a closed dark mop room. We heard people running by. Rachalla slipped Frank his weapons and they slipped out. Hall by hall they crept down and saw the counsel under guard and troops firing on Star Fleet Security. Frank and Rachalla pulled out one stun grenade each and pulled the pins. After they tossed them, they quickly went off stunning the council and guards. From then on it was a firefight.

Trading one shot for another we pinned them down. Star Fleet security saw us and stormed the entrance quickly over powering Jackobs soldiers. Arjin hollered out Give it up Jackobs. Rachalla saw a Cardassian woman off to the side she had a clear shot on the President. Rachalla ran as fast as she could and grabbed Arjin and pulled him down. The shot found her instead of Arjin head Rachalla yelled out and dropped like a rock to the floor with the President. Frank ventilated the Cardassians head. She dropped like a doll with the strings cut. Arjin got off a shot and winged Jackobs. Frank shot and got him in a knee he screamed out. Troops ran in and filled the room. Arjin yelled out and the officers lowered their weapons. He said we need medical up here we have wounded. Secure the prisoners and keep a gun on Jackobs.

Frank ran over hollering Ray-Ray. She didn't move Lilianna ran over and started helping she said Rachalla real weak. Hurt very bad. They loaded her up in a gurney as Frank followed. Chief of security shook Arjin hand saying its real good to see you alive sir. He said I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Rachalla here. The chief hollered make way people we have a hero here. Med tech said she is alive and stable but very weak. Lilianna said bring her down to floor need light. She placed her hands on Rachalla.

The tech tried to stop her Frank grabbed him and threw him across the hall and hollered don't do that again she is a healer from Aquadria. Lilianna said she very weak. Blue not helping. Everybody jumped back as Lilianna dug her fingernails through a skin covering on her chest and said to Frank tell her I do this for love. She reached in her own chest and pulled out a real bright shining energy ball. It shined like a tiny star. Lilianna said, my love take my spark of life and come back to us. She pushed it into Rachalla's chest and collapsed beside her. Rachalla woke briefly but then passed out again. Everybody was taken to the hospital. More medical shuttles landed to care for the council members.

President Arjin said hold Jackobs right here. He went on the air and said the siege is over. There are many dead and many wounded. A counter insurgent team of "Wind Riders" got me home and fought a pitched battle to capture the council chambers back from Jackobs. During the attack I'm sorry to say but retired Wind Rider special agent Rachalla Mae Holloman was shot while saving my life. Her current medical condition is unknown. That is all I know right now they flew her up to our medical ship along with the other members of the council. Her husband Frank is with her. Rachalla was accompanied by an Aquadrian doctor she called Lilianna she is wounded too. How bad we don't know.

Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to. Arjin said clear the building. Jackobs and I have some settling up to do. Arjin took off his shirt and tossed it away his eyes were bright red. The guard knew what was going to happen and just backed away and said have fun Mr. President. As he walked out he pulled the door to. In about five minutes Jackobs was heard outside screaming. Soon, the sickening sound of dull thuds as flesh was pounded on flesh took the place of screaming. Twenty minutes later President Arjin walked out covered in blood.

The chief cautiously walked up and ask is it done. Arjin said yes it is. Tell Hasmat cleanup I'm sorry for the mess.

He walked over to a portable shower to wash the blood off. Then White House security beamed him over to his room where he went and took a bath to clean off the rest of Jackob's thilth.

**Meanwhile, Back at White Star, **

Maria was watching the news The President's announcement came on She screamed and collapsed. James was seen tending her as a large group of people shimmered away Two Wind Rider and Two White Star warships took off flying in formation around one Romulan War bird. Half way out of the system they all jumped to Trans- warp.

**Meanwhile, on Aquadria,**

Queen Lorna shimmered away and her super ship pulled out of orbit and jumped to warp. A few moments later they were nothing but a solid streak of light.

**Back on the Medical Ship,**

The doctor walked up to Frank and said, Rachalla's heart was chewed to pieces by the phaser blast. I don't know how she is still alive. Only that energy thing your Aquadrian woman put inside her is keeping her alive. It's some kind of plasma energy. It's healing her heart as we speak but very slowly. Frank asked Lilianna? The Doctor said we have her in stases. Biologically we think she is still alive but we can get no readings have no medical information on her species.

It was a long four hours as the world waited. President Arjin canceled council meetings indefinitely. Every Admiral was ordered to Resign or Retire or both. A civilian review board started being assembled to give more of a say in Star Fleet politics and operations. Hazmat crews surveyed the mess in the council chambers. All that was left of Jackobs filled two large trash bags. The cleanup will take weeks. His blood and pieces of him were everywhere.

Millions all across the Earth, went to their local places of worship to say prayers for Rachalla President Arjin went to a Denoblian worship facility and lit a candle for her. The clustered ships blew by Unity One at Trans-Warp factor two, rattling already frayed nerves so Star Fleet gave pursuit till President Arjin was notified and called them off. An Hour later the skies filled with ships as the Titan flew in behind them. Then the Aquadrian super ship warped in. Shimmering in the group was immediately escorted to a private room.

Frank was on his knees praying he looked up and Mandie ran into his arms full force. He looked haggard and unkempt Robert came over and was sickened at the sight of Rachalla's ashen skin color. Frank said it's her heart. Mandie ran for the bathroom and threw up. She knew that kind of pain personally. Sam asked what happened. Frank tried to talk. Robert opened and handed him his flask Frank took a big gulp and almost chocked on it. Mandie came back and took a sip and said Romulan Ale. That will clear your head. Frank drank half a glass of water and said or pickle it. Frank said we had them pinned down from the second floor balcony. A Cardassian woman had slivered around and got the drop of President Arjin. Rachalla saw it and shielded him with her body. The disrupter fire blew her heart apart. I blew the top of her head off then Arjin and I shot Jackobs as security surged in and overpowered the rest.

It all happened in less than a second. And she was on the floor all crumpled up. Queen Lorna shimmered in and asked how bad is she. Elenore said I'm about to see. Sorry Robert. I will explain later. She placed her hands on Rachallas chest and both glowed bright teal green from the deep love they are sharing. Suddenly the glow stopped she looked up and said we need to find Lilianna Frank where is she. Frank said the doctor has her.

Elenore barked at the doctor"BRING HER AND DO IT NOW"

Elenore said My Queen, Lilianna gave Rachalla, her spark of life to pull back Rachalla from across the great divide of death. Her body will be living on what blue she had left in it. She can't have much more left. They rolled her in on a gurney. The doctor said we had her in stases ever since she got here. We just don't know enough about her anatomy to help her. Queen Lorna said Stasis? You did good doctor. I'll explain later.

Elenore said she gave all that she had in one fell swoop. Her body is feeding off her own supply of blue. Lorna said stasis bought extra time. We fix now. Lorna looked at Lilianna and said little one so brave. Frank said for me to tell Rachalla she did this for love. Lorna was astonished such great love from one so small. Lorna unbuttoned her robe she say doctor what you see you will not understand. Do not interfere. I will explain later. Lorna used her fingernails to dig open her chest and pulled out a Spark of life and slipped it inside Lilianna's body and sealed the flap.

Slowly her vitals came back. The Queen looked at Mandie and hugged her she said. My wife weep not. Your child will live. Spark of life repairing broken heart. Process slow, Liliannas spark of life will live in Rachalla forever now. Teaching and showing many things. Trina said you mean Spark of life is like a Dax symbiant? Lorna said only much older. I carry mine plus three more so I have knowledge of things from Star people elders. Doctor, we can't give you data on our bodies. Like Trill, we don't live alone.

Lilianna slowly woke up smiling she said mommy you came.

Trina gasped, Lorna said worry not daughter play a lot. She has love for spotted one. Lilianna tell people how old you are. Lilianna said in the years of man, I am one hundred and forty seven. Trina blushed and said spotted one has love for Lilianna too.

Looking at Lorna Mandie said if she is one hundred and forty seven then you are…. Lorna said I am two hundred and sixty three.

I had lilianna when I was only an apprentice Queen. Because I give her an elder spark of life she will now grow to be an apprentice queen in about one hundred years.

My reign as Queen will be four hundred years. Mandie asked will Rachalla be changed. Lorna kissed Mandie and said be happy. Daughter will know many things now. In time, with training she will heal as Lilianna did her. She will live many,many more years than before. Robert asked when will she wake up my son is very worried. Lorna said speak true. You mean you worried. Wiping tears he looked away. And said sorry, I am worried she looks so sick and so small in that bed. Lorna walked over and gave Robert a loving hug and worry not. Rachalla is my wife too. I feel your heart. You have great love for Rachalla. Love for Mother too. (Mandie blushed) This no shame this great honor.

Wise one gives to you. You give to son. Son gives to Rachalla. She knows love of many. She perishes many times but come back because of love. Spotted one has love for Rachalla and Mother too. She doctor. She uses her love to heal. This is very honorable thing to do. Maybe Trill can come again. Try again. Elenore said it is time. Lorna hugged Elenore she said when we fix body we give Spark of life to Elenore. Elenore joined by wise one long ago and we join her too now they both joined in new way she friend, lover, protector, and healer (Elenore blushed). Lorna saw and giggled. You misunderstand play with love.

Star people travel space long before Man ever here. They find us. Our world is rich in Blue. This is food for Spark of life. After many years as star people grew old and died they joined with us giving us Spark of life. We all live two as one. Like Trill and Dax. Like Robert and wife. Like Rachalla and Frank. Like Ryack and Mandie. We join and live two as one. Sometimes we join and live two as one and make three. Spark of life no care if Male or Female Spark of life knows both like Trill and Dax. Spotted ones are very young. Just like we were. When we first joined with star people, thousands of years ago.

Queen Lorna asked Lilianna ready? Elenore is ready? Queen is ready. Let's wake wife now. Doctor this is Aquadrian medicine. Very different yet outcome is same. You use box to see in body. We use our minds. No interfere just watch.

Elenore walked over and placed Rachalla's right hand in hers. Lilianna placed her hands on Rachalla's head and Queen Lorna held Rachalla's left hand. Everybody stood dumfounded almost afraid to even breathe. All four stood frozen for a second and then started to glow deep teal green. The glow went super bright everybody had to use their hand to shield their eyes. A moment later the glow started to fade. Elenore, lilianna, and Rachalla were dark indigo blue. They all stood still for a moment for things to settle. Slowly they opened their eyes. Lilianna crawled up in the bed and snuggled with Rachalla. Elenore looked at her hands and said blue again? How am I going to explain this to Ellis now?

Lorna snickered. You blue you three marry now. Rachalla fixed but be weak for many days till blue starts to fade. Mandie snickered Elenore said Mother please don't tell Ellis. Robert raised an eyebrow and said mother? Mandie blushed and said she is carrying my granddaughter. Ryack and I adopted her into the family as a Jaden. Queen Lorna smiled and said much love in family.

There was no hiding anymore. Mandie walked right up to Lorna and embraced her giving her one seriously passionate kiss. Their glow instantly went teal green. As they parted Mandie said much love my wife. Sam and Robert looked like their jaws would drop to the floor. Jake was helping Ellis off the lift and saw everything. Ellis said don't tell me what. Sam suddenly jumped. She said Damn you scared the crap out of me. Elenore stood frozen in her tracks. Ellis said again, don't tell me what.

That I married into the wildest family in the history of families. Hell I knew that going in with you and John. First Rachalla's baby and now married to her? That's a first for even me. Frank said me too. Good thing we love our wives so much. Ellis said damn right. Hell we all have our boat load of crazy. Frank said you should see my wife's. Rachalla said shut up Frank. You just as dam crazy too. Howling, everybody ran over rejoicing. Rachalla said woow not to many and so fast. My eyes are still blurry. What happened? I remember grabbing Arjin and everything went dark.

Lorna whispered to Mandie see daughter same but more. Spark of life live with us not for us. Mandie said I will love you forever for this. Lorna said Ryack might object. Ryacks voice startled everybody He said Hell no I won't. He hugged them both and said you can add my love too my Queen. Lilianna asked Rachalla how do you feel Rachalla said I feel strange. My chest and back is sore I feel weak, but hungry as hell. Lilianna looked up from the bed and became afraid. She said Jake please don't be mad.

Jake said how can I be mad at the woman I love. Rachalla whispered behind her Go to him and love him. She climbed down slowly out of the bed standing there naked she said you love me? Queen Lorna raised an eyebrow and said you have been busy my daughter. Nervously, Lilianna said Mommy, this is my Jake. Jake this is my mother Queen Lorna.

Lorna said this is your choice/ He knows nothing of us and our ways. Lilianna said I'll teach. Jake said and I will learn. Queen Lorna said this big responsibility. Lilianna, Elenore, and Rachalla must return to Aquadria once a year for two weeks every year forever now. All will need "Blue" now with Spark of Life inside them. Elenore said I love you so much my Ellis they embraced and kissed glowing Teal Green. Queen Lorna said be sure my daughter. You can have as many wives as you want but only one husband. Wordlessly Jake and Lilianna kissed and both glowed deep Teal green and then went very bright for a moment.

Then a few moments later after the glow faded, Jake was now indigo blue he laughed and kissed her again. Lorna kissed him lightly and said welcome to the family. Ryack walked over and said The Cardassians won't be bothering you any more Sam. I explained it to them. Mandie snickered and said in your usual heavy handed way? Ryack kissed Mandie and said of course my queen. Walking over to Rachalla, giving her a hug, he said hurt my daughter, their lucky I even let them still live. Queen Lorna said you are more gracious than I am. I would have destroyed their entire star system and leave the broken rocks as a grave marker to warn other warring people.

President Arjin said that may yet still happen he walked out of the lift with two secret Service guards he told them to stay back.

Cardassia has been ordered to pay war reparations to White Star or face their wrath. After all that our allies the Romulans did to them it won't be easy. Turning to Robert he said I'm sorry to say some of those war payments will have to go to you along with all of Jackobs many secret accounts. He won't need them. Hazmat is still scraping him off the walls and floors of the council chamber. His people pretty much destroyed your base pulverizing it as they evacuated and fled for Cardassia Robert was crestfallen. Mandie went over and gave him a quick hug and said we will help you rebuild. Ryack said how about a new school on Jaden. We can train our students together. Shaking Ryacks hand he said that sounds good.

Robert said I will miss all the memories we had there. Wait what about Iron Eagle! Arjin said he disappeared along with the rest of the Navajo's when the base was taken and destroyed. No one knows where they went. We scanned the deep desert there are no signs of life for miles around. I have Star Fleet recovery handling the clean up and salvage. Of course everything will be kept separate for your examination. Robert shook Arjin hand and said I'm so sorry for your loss. Arjin said thank you. The service is in one week on Denoblia you're all welcome to come if you would like Rachalla said I want to come. My friend needs me. Come here and give me a hug.

Arjin said you young lady are far greater than any friend I will ever have. I was going to give you this but Queen Maria beat me to it. This is a proclamation that said as of the date of your show, in recognition and appreciation for your steadfast and unwavering service to all of humanity That date will also be known as "Service Day" on earth and all the Member Nations of the United Federation of Planets. With Elenores help, Rachalla sat up and hugged Arjin and whispered you will always be loved my friend.

Deeply affected he backed away and said you have a heart for kindness I never thought I'd ever see from a Romulin. Rachalla grinned and said like Frank said just a moment ago we all have our boat load of crazy to deal with. Everybody snickered. Rachalla said I started my life as a Warrior Woman. A soldier trained in many ways. Looking around she said my war is over. I will fight no more. I have a lovely husband and child to love and the wildest family ever to cherish. Robert I may come and teach some but not for a while.

I am still broken in some ways and need time with my husband and child. Trina whispered to Mandie and Ryack, Now, daughter will heal Lorna smiled and said I will await you my lovely wife. Rachalla blushed and said I will look for you my wife and Queen. Snickering, she looked at Elenore and said two live as one make four and shimmered away. Rachalla started snickering Lilianna did too Elenore and Ellis were oblivious to the joke and confused. She reached and asked for a scanner from the doctor. She scanned Elenore and started snickering. She handed the scanner to Elenore. Her eyes went super wide and she screamed out "Twins" Mandie fainted dead away. Ryack caught her and him and Robert both cracked up. Rachalla said see my lovely wife. You never had anything to worry about and as long as I or Ellis lives you never will. Elenore kissed Ellis and then turned and kissed Rachalla.

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty Segment One:**

**(Healings journey)**

Ellis asked how are we going to know the difference between the two. Nobody answered. Rachalla said if their isn't the usual visual differences like my Romulin pointed ears the only true way would be a Mitochondrial DNA test. The baseline for Romulin Female DNA will always be different from a Female Human. Elenore and Ellis stared at Rachalla. The Doctor asked how did you know that. Only someone with advanced physics and genetics training would know that. Rachalla said what? I thought about it and the answer just seemed to me to be the most logical and correct answer. Rachalla said well is it the correct answer? Robert said it is. What we are having a hard time with is why you know that stuff.

Lilianna snickered. She said, spark of life already teaching. Frank said Great Now my lovely wife is smarter than me. Rachalla said shut up Frank I was always smarter than you. That's why I married you in the first place. I was smart enough to know true love when I see it. Frank looked at Robert He snickered ok my boy let's see you sort this one out. Frank said thanks dad, Ok I will. He walked over and said your right and I am wrong I'm Sorry. Rachalla's eyes flashed she smiled and said good answer and kissed him. Mandie turned to Ryack and said Frank learns quickly, I wonder who gave him that kind of advice. Ryack snickered and said I don't know but it sounds like good advice to me.

Mandie said then perhaps you should use your own smart advice more often. Snickering, Ryack said yes my queen and kissed her. Robert said gods what a family. Rachalla said talk about your boat loads of crazy. Everybody cracked up on that one. Frank just shook his head. The doctor came and said if you promise not to over do I think we can release you tomorrow but for now with all that's been done to you I have some tests and you need some rest . Frank snuggled up in bed with Rachalla and Jake said I need to report back to work tomorrow and tell the Queen of your improvement. It is news most welcome to her and me both.

Lilianna say you husband now but I stay with Rachalla till she better. Jake said I fully understand. Ryack asked the doctor if she is improved and we are careful. Can't we transport her home to her family? It's Christmas coming soon and what better medicine is there than Family. Doctor said you promise to stay in bed? And do you promise not to try to walk alone for at least a week? Cause if getting rest and good food is what you need you won't get it here. Rachalla said I promise to take it easy and follow all your instructions. The doctor leaned in close and called Frank over.

He whispered, I know you two are young so please listen. Frank, she is still weak so be gentle and go easy on the romance. He said I'm not going to say no sex. Just be very slow and very gentle for at least a month. Frank shook the doctor's hand and said thank you for keeping this private. The doctor said did I.

Looking back at Mandie she pointed to her ears and said five times stronger Remember? Frank looked at Ryack and said I'm not going to win am I. Ryack smiled and said Nope. Elenore and Lilianna helped Rachalla to get dressed. The doctor said the press is buzzing everywhere. It would be a good idea if you all transported from here. Keep the wheelchair. I can replicate another and everybody, Have a Merry Christmas. They all said Merry Christmas doctor and Ryack signaled for Eight to transport. They all shimmered away to Mandies ship. The ships all pulled away in formation with Ryacks ship holding back just far enough to protect the whole group. Jake sent a transmission ahead. We are all coming home..

First thing, Rachalla asked, can I have something to eat? In moments a banquet was set up for everybody and they all pigged out on veggies, fruits, and Meats of all kinds. Robert said it will feel good to be back with my new mommy. Ryack said we will need to talk soon and make plans for the design of your new school. I wouldn't count on salvage to find very much.

I gathered from the Presidents tone of voice that they didn't leave much. Robert took a look at Rachalla and said I wasn't going to say anything but the place was really empty without Rachalla. Mandie said time for truth between all of us. The base was empty or was it your heart. Robert looked at Mandie for a long time and then turned to Ryack and said you are one lucky man to have found this lady. Your right Mandie it was my heart that felt empty. I miss even the bad days we had together and I am really worried about Iron Eagle.

Mandie said I counseled with Iron Eagle about you my husband. He was a good man. Gentle and filled with wisdom. He was much more than anybody ever saw of him. I think he was also much older than many know. Ryack said how so. Mandie said I think he and some others before him were the actual caretakers of your earth. A long time before what he called, the white man and they will be long after. Mandie said I don't think he is of your world. Robert asked what did he tell you. Mandie said it was more of how he spoke than what he said. He was very gentle and kind. He was filled with wisdom and respect. If we can find him I would like to invite him and his people to live with us on Jaden.

His wisdom could be very helpful for all our young ones. It was helpful to me. Robert was deeply moved. He said if I find him I will make sure he gets the invite. You know, thinking about it all. Maybe, with a chance at a new journey, a fresh start would be helpful for all of us. Our children will be closer. They can play and train closer together. Robert said, maybe even have some healthy competition between the two schools. Ryack said I was thinking that way too. Robert said, maybe I was holding on to too many old ghost memories at that place. Ryack said after all I saw in the videos and scrapbooks there were a lot of memories to have. Robert said Gods the stories I could tell you. Ryack said I look forward to hearing them.

Snickering, he leaned in and whispered I remember a good one about when Rachalla was about thirteen. She had misbehaved and so as punishment she had to back flow the sewage treatment flow system. I had rigged one of the hoses to come loose and she got sprayed from head to toe in nasty sewage. Gods she stank. Mandie and Ryack were rolling with laughter Robert said we had to toss her a bar of soap and hose her off ten times out in the back yard clothes and all. She still stank. She took gods knows how many baths and still stank she scrubbed her skin almost raw and still stank the stuff was even inside her ears all three were howling. Rachalla watched as Robert and her mother and father began to bond in a different way.. Like a family…

The trip home was filled with the love of friends and family both old and new it warmed Rachalla's heart as they talked Rachalla gently fell asleep in Frank's arms. Elenore saw and gently tapped Mandies shoulder and pointed. Rachalla looked almost angelic as she slept. Frank looked much older now. Even his father Robert could see it. Etched deep into his brow were the worry lines of stress. The trip once was far and took days now only takes hours. It would be a short nap. But one most needed as Rachalla's new adventure had only just started….

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty Segment Two:**

**(Arrival home)**

The airports tarmac was bomb cratered. As Mandies ship entered the atmosphere the bomb craters looked as a long scar across the surface of what was supposed to be a beautiful world of peace and neutrality. The sight sickened Rachalla's heart. Ryacks ship stayed in orbit guarding against any other attacks. Mandies ship was smaller and had landing struts so she could make a surface landing. Slowly they descended down to the space where she once parked her ship years ago when she first arrived to be greeted by the King his new wife and Elizabeth. War had been savagely waged on this world for far too long. In her link Rachalla said to Elenore.

Galadriel will once again be restored to her glorious beauty and will know peace for many years to come. Elenore said in Rachalla's mind, Agreed my wife, Agreed. Their sparks of life were warmed by the love they shared

"This is FNN Broad Wave live" Christmas will be very somber this year as many who started the season out with joy are saddened and shell shocked by the events of a few days. The reports of Rachallas return and arrival were greeted with cheers as The Queens Romulin Starship slowly sets down at the airport tarmac in downtown Galadriel today. Here she is being wheeled down the back cargo ramp greeting the small cheering crowd. Slowly, and with great care her in her wheelchair were lifted and rolled into a custom van She waved at the people as they closed the van doors.

In other news The Television star of the Brady show was found and cut out of her transport that was crushed by falling concrete and steel from the bomb blast. Her friend and long time partner Brandy was rescued but has sustained great spinal damage and is in critical condition. Here they are being helped into the rescue gurneys. Shaking and dehydrated from their overnight stay in their crushed transport, Miss Brady's face and head were hideously scared and her bandages still bleeding as she was carried off to Galadriel's hospital. The body of the Station manager Henry Talbert, was recovered nearby. It looked as if he had escorted the ladies to their transport and then was crushed by falling concrete as he was walking to his own transport. Chances of ever seeing the Brady show again are in serious doubt as all that was left of the famed studios and brand new sound stage is twisted metal and burning debris.

Services are being planned to remember the lives lost on "Presidential One" and those gallant and brave Wind Riders whose ships were destroyed in the blast and the fighting that came soon after. The total as of yet is not known as The Titan, With the president onboard left earth's orbit and positioned her ship close to the sun. Then, one by one now Admiral Riker went and collected the dog tags, the flag draped bodies were gently passed through the force field of the cargo bays open doors to take their final journey into the sun. Admiral Riker was heard saying to the president "I have known death. But not like this. President Arjin was heard to say I pray we never know it again. The tags were carried in an urn covered by the white Flag of the federation through the ship with honors to the medical center where they will be cleaned and flattened so they can be returned to Galadriel.

Cutting over to the FNN shuttle flying overhead on Galadriel. The pilot said a fighter is flying overhead the motorcade and one just decloaked over the castle. We have been warned away. We were told there will be a small reception and the Queen will address the people. A White star Fighter has just landed on the lower courtyard. Now the Wind Rider fighter over the castle has moved over and landed beside White Stars Fighter each pointed in opposite directions. A podium is being rolled out and all the news agencies are placing microphones on the podium. Cameras are being set up heater units are being set up

The motorcade is pulling up to the castle. The Queen ran out to greet them and climbed up in the van hugging and kissing Rachalla and others. She climbed back down and personally helped unload Rachalla as the rest climbed out. She saw Mandie and Ryack and ran hard into their grasp. Totally overjoyed at Rachalla's recovery. Security held open the doors as they all went inside to much love from the Queen and much warmth of the castle.

President Arjin has gone on ANN publicly proclaiming Rachalla Mae and Frank Holloman hero's for their service and self sacrifice in restoring order to the United Federation of Planets. We can see dignitaries filing outside. What Wait, We see Rachalla herself being wheeled out by the Queen. Now seated by her side the Queen walks up to the microphones. Her speech is beginning to start

"Greetings my fellow brothers and sisters of White Star. Our long day of terror has ended the enemy has been destroyed but the cost was great. With grateful thanks to the Praetor of the glorious Romulin Star Empire Praetor Ryack Jaden. The cold steel hand of justice has been visited upon the Cardassians. As we speak all of Cardassia is burning. Many cities and towns are laid waste. And the Cardassians will know that justice for the people of Romulas and the people of White Star is indeed very heavy.

**(Everybody stood applauding**)

Maria continued, President Arjin and the United Federation of Planets have ordered Cardassia to pay war reparations to White Star for the destruction caused by this heinous attack. If they refuse, all of Cardassia and its entire star system will face a wrath of vengeance unlike any other ever seen. I would see that every planet in their system is crushed and their broken rocks left floating in space as a grave marker to warn all others of our resolve to be and live free and never face such terrorism again.

**(Everybody applauded). **

In the coming days and weeks ahead there will be many tears. We will grieve. But we will build again. I thank you my gallant and brave members of the White Star Military. I thank you my gallant and brave members of the Wind Riders. Your baptism of fire has been costly but you have earned both my respect and the respect of all who serve in any uniform. Now Brothers in arms standing, side by side, serving, protecting and for some even dying side by side to keep us all free.

**(Everybody applauds)**

Maria stepped back and wheeled Rachalla up to the microphones. Rachalla said Hi everybody. It's good to be back home. It's cold so I will keep this short. People are calling me a hero for what Frank and I and others did to end this conflict. I don't feel like a hero. But I do see quite a few. These men and women went up in space and stood in the gap between freedom and destruction. Many who went up in space did not come back. These men and women in uniform are your real hero's. Them and countless others who's faces you may never see or names you may never know, stand and serve for all of us who cannot. They fight for all of us who cannot and I am forever grateful.

**(Everybody applauded) **

I am grateful for the love of a people who greeted me with open arms and hearts. I have no words for the love poured out upon me by my family and my Queen. In a few days it will be Christmas. There is no Galla this year and maybe that is appropriate. This Christmas will be a somber one of thanks and remembrance. Uniforms come in all kinds of designs but courage to fill those uniforms is only found in the hearts of men and women who wear them.

Not just our brave military. What about our law enforcement personnel, Our Fire and rescue, those who guard all of us both night and day. What about those who fill thankless jobs in kitchens and mop up the messes we make. Courage comes in all forms. Even in everyday people like yourselves. The Queen is right we will rebuild. With each and every single shovel full of dirt we will fill the holes that now scar our world.

With each and every shovel full of dirt we will show all of humanity what courage really looks like. I cannot say Merry Christmas this year because as we all look around there is not much to be Merry about.

But I will wish all of you all a safe Christmas and next year, God willing and if the Queen agrees, we will not only have a Christmas Galla, we will also have a Spring Festival. The laughter of children will be heard again and our world will begin to heal. Its cold people so let's break this up and go get warm.

**(Everybody stood and applauded as Rachalla waved to the crowd).**

Ryack said to Mandie as they walked back inside spoken like a real Queen. Finally seated inside in front of a roaring fire, Maria said you spoke very well today. You have a heart for the common man. Sipping on her coffee Rachalla said Maria, my war is over. I will fight no more struggles or wars. I have a husband and children and family to love. My wounds are healing. I am under doctors orders to go very slow for a while but I meant it.

We need a spring festival. The people need more reasons to laugh and play. They work hard enough as it is. They need some joy to fall back on for all their hard work. Maria said agreed. But first you need to get better. Rachalla looked Maria deep in her eyes. A big tear fell from Rachalla's eye when she said the second I got back and was in your arms feeling the kiss of your love and joy, I started getting better.

Daddy is right. Family is the best medicine. Trina walked over. She said I just got off communications with Dr. Tolin and Jacivil. Your speech is being broadcasted everywhere. The media are giving accounts of shouts of joy coming from nearly every planet in all the galaxies.

Jacivil had to record it because when he saw you and heard your voice Dr .Tolin fainted dead away. Rachalla said if just my speech makes him faint wait till he gets a load of me now. Lilianna walked up with Jake hand in hand. Maria stood and kissed his cheeks and hugged him saying congratulations. Jake said thank you my Queen. I do feel as if a weight has been lifted. We still have some things to work out and a wedding here to plan. Rachalla said what about this spring? We can have it along with the festival. Maria said wonderful idea Lilianna said we must talk about many things. But for now I must tend to you My Wife.

Maria was stunned. Wife? Rachalla blushed. Lilianna said we all married now Elenore wife now too. Maria looked at Elenore who was hugged up to Ellis. Blushing herself, she said oh by the way I'm having Twins. Mandie fainted again and this time Maria almost fainted as James snickered. He said some family. Rachalla smiled and said the best family ever. The kitchen staff rolled out a cart. On it was a nice cake and written on the top it said "Welcome Home Rachalla" The waiter said we the kitchen staff and others wanted to thank you for remembering us in your speech today and welcome you home.

He bowed to Rachalla and then turned and bowed to the Queen and left. Lilianna said coffee and cake. It's a great way to end the day. Rachalla said remember my wife only a small piece Aquadrians can't have a lot of sugar. You will never get to sleep. Lilianna said you got me to sleep. James gave Rachalla a very wicked grin and Rachalla blushed. She shushed Lilianna saying too much information young lady. Everybody snickered.

Mandie looked up to Ryack and said will you excuse me and Maria for a while. We need to have a talk. I will be back for a piece of cake later. Sam knew what was coming but stayed quiet. Ryack said of course dear. Maria said excuse me. We will be right back. As they walked down the hall Maria reached and took Mandie by the hand as Rachalla watched. Trina walked over and whispered "Healing is starting".

Robert walked out with baby Kate in his arms and Kat'Lin by his side. Everybody gathered to see the baby. Kat'Lin ran over and knelt down giving Rachalla a big kiss and hug. She said Thank the God's it wasn't as serious as they said. Rachalla said we need to talk. It was serious but Mommy you look so beautiful, you're glowing. Kat'Lin said your beautiful too my daughter. Rachalla kissed her again and whispered I feel beautiful now too.

Robert slowly laid baby Kate in Rachalla's lap Rachalla instantly went into mother mode smiling and cooing at the baby. Robert said Rachalla meet your baby sister. He whispered Kate will need a lot of advice from her older sister. Rachalla looked up at Robert while holding Kate in her arms and her eyes flashed.

Safely locked away from prying eyes Mandie ran into the embrace of Maria and they kissed with great passion. Maria said I am so sorry. I never stopped loving you. I never could. They kissed and held and rocked each other for a long time.

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty Segment Three:**

**(Explanations)**

Both knew their time had passed long ago but had left way too many feelings unsaid and many deep wounds formed over the years. They talked and hugged and kissed for nearly an hour. They came back arm in arm looking much closer. James felt jealous for a moment but one kiss from Maria reassured him of their love. The cake and conversation was warm and loving. Soon everybody separated and settled back down in their rooms. Ellis played with John for a small bit and helped him with his home work. Soon he was asleep and the lovers played some themselves till sleep took them. Robert and Kat'Lin turned in early putting the baby to sleep. Three AM feedings come early. Ryack and Mandie went off exploring each other and soon sleep found them too. Rachalla and Frank slept the whole trip home so they weren't tired neither was Maria.

James turned in though so it was just them and the Queen. Lilianna said you have questions. I go with Trina leave you alone to talk. Rachalla said Frank and I have many things to talk to you about. Brace yourself because it will come as a shock and be very confusing. As you know Queen Lorna came and healed us of our wounds but what happened just before and just after will be confusing. First and holding Marias hand Rachalla said I got shot protecting the President. My heart was blown apart and I did die. Lilianna gave me something very special.

Even more special than the Blue we all carry now. The Aquadrian people live much like the Trill but instead of a dax they share their lives with an energy creature. Thousands of years ago they were visited by a traveling space race they called Sky People. Maria said I know that name from somewhere. I think I read about it in some very old documents, Father kept. Rachalla said, the "Blue" mineral, they distill and mine from their oceans, was enriched food for the sky people so they stayed.

As each one became old and died they transferred all their memories and wisdom into these energy balls of starlight. They are very wise, like Dax's but much older. Lilianna tried to save me with her "blue" and couldn't so out of her love for me and Frank she gave me her "Spark of Life" Frank said literally tore it out of her chest. And shoved it down into hers. She fell unconscious and looking at Rachalla, Frank said this spark of life brought Rachalla back across from the dead. The Queen came and that's when we found out Lilianna was Queen Lorna's daughter.

Queen Lorna carries her own plus three more as elders so she can call upon vast amounts of wisdom from each one to do her duties as Queen and things like the surgery that destroyed Rachalla's tumor. Frank said it's kind of like an extra memory chip of generations of wisdom going back thousands of years. Queen Lorna gave Lilianna an elder "Spark of life" so now; when she grows older she will become Queen one day. Rachalla said my heart is healed but still very weak that's why I tire so easily. I call him Sparky he keeps me alive and strong. He teaches me things to. He helped me with my speech today. He doesn't live my life for me he is living with me. He is working on my mind scars. I will still need help from Dr Tolin on Trill and I will have to return with Frank once a year to Aquadria, for observation and training. Frank said that's once a year forever now. Not just five years as before.

Rachalla said I was majorly freaked about it at first. But Trina explained to me about her Dax and how it made her life better. Sparky is with me forever now. You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm still me crazy and all and I still love you. Maria asked what about you and Lilianna and Trina and Frank. Blushing, when you come to Aquadria you will see a much more free spirited life than ever before. Sparky has been in women and in men and has seen it all.

They don't care about physical relationships, Pregnancies or even playing as we do. They don't record such memories either. All he does is keep me strong and makes me smarter. Lilianna says soon I will be able to heal things like small cuts and broken bones. I did that before but only because I had a large amount of blue inside me from my surgeries and birthing baby Jaden. Elenore has one too and uses it to heal me when I get badly hurt. Elenore was here when I got shot and I'm glad. If she had done what Lilianna did she would have died herself. The only reason Lilianna didn't die was her body was feeding off the reserve of "Blue" she had to use for my treatments.

Sparky is like a tiny teacher inside me I ask him questions and he helps me find the answer. Would you like to talk to him? Maria was freaked out but seeing Rachalla so much better she was intrigued she said ok. Rachalla said come with me to the bubble tub. Sparky likes the added heat. They walked to her room and Frank sat in his chair. And said this is just for you two. We have already talked. Maria helped Rachalla down into the tub and they sat for a few moments. Rachalla said your weirded out about all this and now you're afraid they will give you one if you go with us. Maria said all this is very new to me.

I love you Rachalla but I'm not in love with you. Rachalla said you mean like you and mom were. Maria said since we are talking truth I must say I do have want for you and I could fall in love very easily. Maria looked away embarrassed. Rachalla snickered. She said would it shock you to find out I feel the same way. Maria I do love you but we can't be lovers. I made a choice. I can't carry two loves in my heart. I made the right choice when I chose my Frank and Jaden. It broke the heart of a woman I loved very much. I wanted to marry her. Maria said I wanted to marry your mother.

She wanted to marry Sam. All our lives got so screwed up there for a while. Then I chose my James and my heart never wanted to go back. Rachalla said and it never will not with me. How about you and mom you were very close when you two walked back I did smell her on you but in a different way. You two didn't share did you? Maria said no. We kissed and held and talked about so many things. My heart belongs to James now. Snickering, Rachalla said I smelled that the first day I hobbled into your arms. Mom and I look alike but it ends there.

I'm not her. We are both damaged but healing. She and daddy are much closer now. More tender. More affectionate than ever before She has made up her heart for him and even sent Tara away to remarry and have a child with her ex husband. It broke her heart to do it but she made the choice. We all have. Maria said Gods that's a load off my chest. Rachalla said we can hold and hug and kiss and be affectionate like we are here and now but nothing else. I love my Frank and Lilianna I love Elenore but even that is different. We are more like sisters.

Lorna did marry us so we do call each other wives but she has chosen and married her Ellis. Her heart belongs to him now as mine belongs to Frank.

A sister's love can hold many secrets but only one man. Now it's warm enough remember when Elenore walked over to me and we embraced and kissed and glowed Teal Green. That's when the link is made and Sparky can talk to you. Ready? Ok help me to stand they stood and embraced and then kissed. The glow started and Sparky said hello. They talked for almost half an hour and Rachalla began to tire out. They sat back down. Maria was quiet for a long moment. Rachalla said strange isn't it. Maria said No, Not really.

Years ago before Jadzia died she came early one day and showed me how to talk to her dax. Sam would have freaked out but he had such a peaceful voice and feel about him that I didn't stay scared for very long. Your Sparky is like that. Oh by the way, he doesn't like the name Sparky his real name is Jazon He is really quite funny in a way. He has a good Calming feel about him. I may want to talk to him again some other day if you don't mind.

Rachalla smelled James on the other side of the door and whispered so only Maria would hear. Oh by the way, Blue can make you horny for sex. That's why I gave you some on the day of the show and just now so expect some extra fun in the next few days. Maria said you dirty girl. They snickered and Maria helped Rachalla to dry and they dressed. They opened the door and James was sitting on the couch. Rachalla smelled Marias scent change and said stop the both of you. James we are friends and no more. James said I heard everything. I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

I know about you and Sam and Mandie. Maria said I know I told you remember? James said, I was afraid I would lose you to that lifestyle again. Maria kissed James very passionately and then asked does it feel like you're losing me to anything? James kissed Maria again this time they glowed teal green while Frank helped Rachalla over to sit on the sofa. James was out of breath as he said I love you so much. They left giggling arm in arm back to their rooms and soon moaning sounds started. Frank helped Rachalla to bed and got her undressed and comfortable. He undressed as Rachalla watched.

They played a small bit and very gently, as Jazon went to sleep and let them play in private. Frank said what ever happened to the concept of a normal life. Rachalla said What's normal? They both snickered and snuggled down to sleep Lilianna was snuggled with Trina for a while but climbed in bed with Frank and Rachalla and curled her tail gently laying it on Rachallas belly Rachalla stroked it making Lilianna moan. For Aquadrians their tail is not only an all in one way of expressing emotions it's also very sensitive to touch. Rachalla's stroking pleased Lilianna very much as all three dosed off to sleep.

The Next morning was the day before Christmas. Rachalla and Frank and Lilianna and Trina gathered in the bubble tub. Rachalla was all snuggled with Frank and Lilianna all snuggled with Trina. Lilianna said, you look much better. Much calmer now. Rachalla said Jazon worked on me while I sleep He says it's easier that way I still have all my memories but the emotions that were attached to the memories are not as intense. Trina said Jazon helping you.

Soon you want need me anymore. Rachalla waded over and kissed Trina with great passion and said, I will never not need you

Trina said soon we go back to Trill. Where the pain started and memories will come back, but you are stronger now. Rachalla said I'm stronger because of the love of everybody in this room. Once I walked the path of war and fighting. Now I am looking for a new path. One of healing and strength. Friendships and love. Trina said after you leave Trill to go back to Aquadria we will part and I will stay. It is my job. It is my way on Trill. I know this. We will part but it will not stop the love. Trina kissed Rachalla and said it will never stop the love. Lilianna said we all good friends. Some married but we share great gift now and will be forever connected. All the worlds represented here. Earth, Romulas, Trill, Galadriel, and Aquadria.

We are all very different. Live very far apart. But love makes us one. Rachalla asked have you decided what you're going to do? Lilianna said I will live with Jake. I will return with you home to Aquadria once a year every year to build back up my blue. You should be able to heal things now but be very careful. Your blue is low. So no try anything big. Ask Elenore. She gives you more and you will get stronger. Jazon hungry and tired he sleeps now.

Rachalla asked did Jazon ever snoop on us. Lilianna blushed and smiled. He says no but I think he is like you and likes to watch. Rachalla splashed Lilianna and said you say too much young lady. Frank snickered. He said I like to watch. Rachalla was shocked. Frank asked why are you so surprised. We all like to watch. Trina, You guage rates of healing by watching. Rachalla you like to watch me undress.

You told me last night (Rachalla Blushes) Lilianna always watches and many times helped bring much joy to us all. I like to watch you show me this Romulin hunger that overwhelms you sometimes. I want you happy my wife. I like seeing you healthy and safe but I love the look in your eyes as you reach satisfaction. I love the quiver of your body as you release. The feel as you melt into my arms and our body's intertwine. My wife, our love is like a long space voyage of discovery and exploration. A voyage I plan to spend the rest of my life on.

I love the "Human" side of you and the "Romulin" side of you. When they combine it takes my breath away. Frank was embarrassed at saying so much truth he blushed and turned away. Rachalla was speechless. After a long moment of silence she whispered you never told me this before. WOW! What a good answer she waded over and they kissed with great passion and glowed deep teal green. Trina said very good answer. Lilianna looked up at Trina and kissed her saying we work good together. Lovers healed now. Trina smiled and said yes they are. They have found themselves.

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty Segment Four:**

**(The cost of War)**

Lilianna, Frank, Rachalla, and Trina all relaxed and played for a while and then cleaned up and dressed for Breakfast. Everybody came and much joy was had by all Even the Kitchen staff was happier. Queen Maria had ordered a giant bouquet of flowers for them all and wrote a note that said I know I don't say it enough, but thank you for all the loving care you all give us, all year long. I wish you all a Merry Christmas. Everybody tried hard to lighten the mood but we all knew this day was coming The Final reports and tabulations of the dead are ready. The Titan is returning with our fighters and an urn engraved on the outside. "Our Fallen". Every soldier knows the "Day of Sorrows" The day when we all dress up and try very hard to act like strong men and women as inside the pieces of our shattered souls float in an ocean of tears.

Experience may seem to harden some but don't you believe it. All that breathes, weather those of the highest rank or all the way down to the lowest one who pushes a mop. We all grieve. Even with victory in war the ugly face of war will still rear its head as we give an account for our precious dead. A full accounting of civilian dead may never be possible as many were vaporized in the blast and many family's choose the option to grieve their loss in private. Rachalla looked across the table at Robert. His eyes said it all. He was never good at hiding it but with so many dead it was on him to say something. Also, he knows the monument back home was destroyed and over 87 tags lay on the ground being covered by the sands as the winds slowly shift the sands to take back what was once a deserted base.

Rachalla could feel Jazons growing upset. He hated all war. Viewed it as a savage waste of lives. He was a man of peace inside a woman of war the pictures in Rachalla's mind sickened him. Rachallas resolve to never fight again made him happy. At least it did for a short while.

After coffee and breakfast was over it was time for Elenore to handle the hardest task of anybody in command. The receiving of the envelope from the Star Fleet Special Messenger. Standing at attention we were all dressed in our finest uniforms we all watched as the somber ceremony was carried out before the Queen. Jazon understood tradition. His people had many. He said he would teach them someday. Elenore held out her hands the messenger placed the envelope flat in her hands. The messenger saluted turned and left. It was stone silent in the room as Elenore held the envelope to her chest, she march stepped a one eighty and handed the envelope to Admiral Holloman she saluted turned left and marched over to us who were watching. She stopped turned and sat. I so wanted to hold her hand but this was the lonely price of command.

Rachalla swore to herself she would hold her later. The Queen gave the order to open the letter. Robert opened it and saw it was many pages long. His hand shook as he flipped page after page after page. He presented the letter to the Queen. She began reading the names. Heartbroken, she said so many. The White Star Commander stood and saluted Robert for his losses. He presented the queen with his list and it was long too. Though still relatively young Queen Maria looked very old in that moment. She looked at that list and shook her head. The media had a camera's on us all so we were careful to move very little and say nothing.

The queen said so much bloodshed for Galadriel. They shall be remembered with honor forever. Queen Maria said I am ordering a joint memorial to be built out front in the castle gardens for all to see and remember all our brave soldiers. On "Service Day" and every annual occurrence for all time, a ceremony will be held and wreathe shall be laid. We will stop and remember. Robert marched forward two steps and crisply saluted the Queen saying the soldiers of Wind Rider pledge to serve the Queen always. He march stepped back as the Queen nodded him

The White Star Commander did the same. The Queen bowed to them both saying thank you for your service. The media took a video picture capture close up of Elenore with me in the background looking down and praying.

A single tear rolled down her face. The caption said "Now We Grieve"

The Admirals whistle was sounded and Admiral Riker and commander Riker shimmered into view. Both carried an urn wrapped in the white flag of the federation. Admiral turned and bowed to the Queen and said with respects to Queen Maria of Galadriel, we the members and crew of the USS Titan present this urn engraved as our Fallen to Fleet Admiral Holloman commander, of the Wind Riders. Every tag was straightened and cleaned.

The ceremony of the dead was carried out by the Presidents order with him standing witness and was completed by my hand. All have safely taken their final journey into the sun. He presented the urn Elenore stood and marched up Robert turned and gave the Urn to her she thanked Admiral Riker. He stepped aside and Deanna stepped up. though sad, it felt good to see those eyes of hers. I sent her a mental message saying so. Commander Riker stepped up and said in recognition of all your tremendous losses both here and at home all the Star Fleet Cadets went and stayed almost all night searching but managed to find all 87 dog tags of your fallen at home. We present this urn for you to hold for safe keeping.

Deanna handed Admiral Riker a message pad. He switched it on. From the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets we present to the Queen our condolences. And the commander these transfer orders. In eighty days time Star Fleet Corps of engineers will be delivering, one fully armed and constructed Space Station to orbit the skies of Galadriel forever.

You, Fleet Admiral Robert Holloman are herby assigned to command said space station. Your fighters and training facilities will also be transferred there as well. And in honor of the stalward and unwavering courage and bravery in the best traditions of the Wind Riders and Star Fleet as well.

Your next duty assignment shall be aboard the "Rachalla Mae Holloman Space Station" signed Arjin, President, United Federation of Planets. Queen Maria stood and said the President is a wise and generous man please confer my thanks and gratitude for this tremendous gift

Rachalla sat there dumbfounded with her mouth gaping open as everybody applauded her. Frank wheeled her over to the Queen and Rachalla was shocked. She said a Space Station! Riker said exactly like Mckendly station back home. It's huge and can hold eight starships inside. It's docking bay. Rachalla was shocked. She said I don't know what to say. Robert said that's a first. Robert said Riker, I thank you for bringing our fallen back home. Maria said these urns will lie in state in this throne room till the memorial is finished.

Robert thought for a moment and walked over to the White Star Commander. He stood at attention and saluted him for his losses. Robert said we prevailed because of not only our dedication to our Queen but our willingness to work together. Holding out his hand Robert said it's going to be a big base. It would be a lot easier if we used it to work together as well. The White Star Commander smiled and shook his hand and said agreed.

Richalla asked the Queen if she could speak. She said well of course child. Rachalla said long ago a very great and wise King ordered that all of Galadriel be considered neutral ground. I ask with the Queens permission, that the very same neutrality be extended in orbit and on the base that bares my name. I once stood to fight so that others can live in and have peace. I request that special areas be set aside so that warring neighbors and fighting friends can come and air their grievances. So instead of fighting for the cause of peace, we can also help others seek out and find the causes of the peace they need. Places where our Ambassadors can also be counselors of peace won as Elenore and I did for Aquadria.

"One hand and one heart at a time"

Queen Maria was dumbfounded, and she said, you speak with the heart of my father the King. His words were much the same on the day he ordered Galadriel to be neutral ground. Your words of wisdom have warmed my heart. It shall be as you have asked.

**(Everybody stood and applauded)**

Robert shook hands with Rachalla and said Agreed. The White Star Commander shook hands with Rachalla and he said agreed. Rachalla looked at the Camera and said tomorrow is Christmas The love that surrounds me is my present this year. I pray it will be the same with you.

Queen Maria said this ceremony is completed the room was called to attention and after the Queen left everybody was dismissed. Elenore came over and gave me a great big hug. Inside Rachalla Jazon was jumping up and down hugging her. Rachalla could feel his joy.

Deanna came over and said beautiful words. You have changed and it's a good change too. Rachalla whispered to Deanna please ask Will the next time we can all get together at the fishing camp. I need to get away from everything and counsel with a friend. She said she would ask and contact me later. Rachalla asked Deanna Please stay for dinner. I miss you.. She asked Riker and he nodded. As everybody talked Rachalla sent Elenore a mental message. " Im very tired my wife. Please come wheel me back to my room. Ellis got concerned Rachalla held his hand and asked can I borrow Elenore for a little while. Ellis said sure I'll go home and tend to John. Elenore said I'll call you and let you know when I'm on my way. Elenore said are you ok? Rachalla said I'm finding just a little sad today. I so wanted to reach out and hold your hand at the ceremony but I thought it may be inappropriate. Rachalla asked Lilianna and Trina for the room.

They both looked at each other for a moment and went for a strained to stand up out of her chair and sat down on the sofa. Rachalla said I saw you cry as you sat down. We are linked and I saw you thinking of Jim. Looking at Elenore Rachalla said he didn't make it did he. The look they shared said it all. Elenore said I know you liked him. I just didn't have the heart to tell you. He had just finished orientation and crew quarters assignment when I left for you. Everything happened so fast. They uncovered him still in his room unpacking. His transfer orders were lying on the floor next to him. I try to tell myself that he died happy knowing he had a home but it all seems so unfair. He was a good man. Rachalla said he was unpacking. So I know he was happy. Rachalla patted the sofa seat next to her. Elenore sat down next to her. They held each other tightly and sobbed for Jim. Elenore said tomorrow I must put the dog tags of our lost maintence crews in the urn.

Rachalla said command is a very heavy duty. I love you my wife so very much. I want you to know. Even after I get better, I am not coming out of retirement. I will never be a "Wind Rider" again. For me my fight is over. Queen Lorna wants to talk to me about a job working for her. I told her I would think about it. If I take the job it would mean more travel and we may have to be separate for a long time. Elenore we have grown so close. At night I can feel your heart race with love for Ellis. I never want to be the cause of you and Ellis splitting up.

They kissed deeply and Elenore gave Rachalla some blue. She asked does Ellis know you're going to Trill and Aquadria with me for a couple weeks. Elenore said we talked about it. He understands our connection a little better now. I shared with him some blue and linked with his mind. That's why his leg feels better now. How is he with daddy duty? Elenore said he was a bit shaky at first but his talks with your father have really helped.

**Sisters Love Chap. Thirty one Segment One:**

**(Trill)**

Christmas came and went this year. Instead of all the church bells ringing only the one large bell in the steeple at the center of town sounded at midnight. It rang not only for the celebration of the life of Christ but somberly rang out for the dead as well. We all packed up and gathered to leave. Rachalla took Maria aside and said I will be back. She said I love you. Maria said I love you too. Don't stay gone too long. Severan misses you. Almost, as much as I do already.

Maria said with all that's happened I need to stay close to my people. I can't go to Aquadria with you this year. Maybe, I can next year. Rachalla was sad but said she understood. Mom and Dad gave all of us a ride to Trill. We arrived late at night but when we beamed in we were surprised with a giant welcome back banquet. We were all shocked. Dr. Tolin and Jacivil both were in tears as Elenore slowly helped me out of my chair. Slowly, Rachalla walked across the room into their warm and welcoming arms.

Even the chancellor cried a tear or two. It was then that Rachalla turned and met Tralla, her Vulcan therapist. She was stunning in her sundress. No one could have known that Tralla was the spitting image of Jazon's past wife who now lives inside Queen Lorna. Tralla grew her hair long. She didn't look like any Vulcan ever looked.

They both were stunned and hugged very warmly.

The party could have gone on all night but everybody was tired so we all went back to Rachalla's parents house and snuggled down to sleep. The next day was one of surprises and confusion. Dr Tolin had never seen an Aquadrian before other than Queen Lorna. He came over early and they sat and talked and talked for a long time at breakfast. Rachalla felt good. Elenore had given her some blue and they all beamed over to orientation.

We were all bathed and robed and brought to the lab. Trina had left to take care of some family business. (or that's what we were told) They scanned Frank with no problems. Lilianna was a problem of another sort. She said no scan me. Aquadrian's very private. No Scan me. let it slide because he didn't want to upset or hurt relations with the Aquadrian's. Then it came to Elenore and she went through pretty much ok except she had a load of blue being carried inside her. She freaked out the lab tech's when she put her hands together and burned out a sample, in a bowl, for the lab. Then it became came my turn. Jacivil felt my growing embarrassment and knew I was having problems feeling like a monster so he called out to clear the lab.

Rachalla could feel Jacivil's compassion and said smiled saying, thank you. Jacivil was probing Rachalla and had a stunned look on his face. He walked up, pointed, and said you're not alone. frowned and said what are you talking about. Jacivil whirled around and said father she has a dax. I don't know how, but she has a voice in her head now that wasn't there before. Rachalla took a deep sigh and took off her robe and said my body is different now too so go ahead and scan me. Jacivil smiled and said you have no need of being embarrassed. Your body is different from before but just as beautiful. He was still probing but Jazon was having some sport with Jacivil by blocking him. Dr Tolin looked at Jacivil worriedly, Jacivil said you are very different now. You're much calmer, and stronger

Grabbing the edge of the tube for balance Rachalla said I'm not very strong right now. ran up and helped Rachalla over to the exam table. His scan came back across her chest and Jazon glowed and he said what the hell is this?

Rachalla snickered; she said Jazon is having some sport with you two. He said the scan tickles. Rachallas voice changed. In a males voice Jazon said Dr Tolin. I am Jazon.

I am no Dax. I am an energy being that now shares a life with Rachalla. Everybody has nothing to fear. I must stop now and let Rachalla explain.

Rachalla coughed and sat up slowly guided her to sit up and gave her robe back. Tolin said everybody take the rest of the day off. Frank helped her to stand and everybody beamed back to their house. Rachalla sat on the sofa with Frank Tralla was enthralled with the entire conversation. Rachalla said Tolin this will be hard to understand but it took a real long time to come back from the Tumor and its aftermath. I was only about 75% healed when the War broke out. When we brought back the president to end the siege.

I wasn't as fast as I use to be and caught a round that was being fired at the president. I was mortally wounded in saving his life. I was shot in my heart and basically, for a few moments, I died. Tolin shivered. He said we thought you nearly dead when you left with Queen Lorna. Rachalla said I almost died then too. After I was shot, Lilianna tried to save me using her "Blue" but couldn't so in desperation to save my life, she gave me her "spark of life". It's an energy being that lived with her and helped her with her therapy powers. She sacrificed herself to save me. The only reason Lilianna didn't die herself was her body was kept in stasis while it fed off the "Blue" she still had in her reserve. Elenore explained, When the Queen rebuilt my body, to heal me of my war scars; she gave me a "Spark of life" too. She is a doctor her name was Brennet. She shut herself down and went to sleep during your exam Dr. Tolin. My Brennet gives me powers to heal almost everything now accept complex injuries like The Brain or Spine. She can't heal them alone and must combine her powers with another energy being.

Rachalla continued, when Queen Lorna arrived to heal us, we found out that Lilianna here was also the Queens younger Daughter. The Queen gave her an elder "Spark of Life". As Queen she has her own plus three more to have access to the powers and knowledge she uses during her duties as Queen and complex operations like what she did to kill my tumor. Lilianna is back to normal but in about a hundred years she will grow up into an apprentice Queen and eventually take her mother's place after she dies. Jazon now lives in my chest and has been healing my heart and helping me to get stronger and smarter along with working on my mind scars. It's been a team effort from him and all these people here just to get me to the point I am now and I love every one of them.

Jacivil stayed close to his father and asked how old is he. Rachalla thought inwardly as if she was talking to a dax. Rachalla said Jazon is one thousand four hundred and sixty eight years old. Jacivil asked can I talk to him. Rachalla said not right now he thinks you have a dirty mind and think about women too much. Reveling in his son's embarrassment howled and said well that proves he's smart at least.

Jacivil was not amused. He said Ok-Ok look, I know I'm young. You look inside these people's minds and see the horrors I see and then just try to go home and go to sleep. I don't always just go for pleasure father. Sometimes the things I see are hard on me too. I use memories of pleasure to crowd them out sometimes. And it doesn't always work either. Jacivil stormed out on the patio. Dr. Tolin was shocked. He watched his son very carefully.

Rachalla came over and whispered to Tolin. She said Jazon probed his mind. He says he thinks Jacivil is in love and doesn't know how to talk to you about it. Tralla is involved somehow. They have been trading thoughts and I think he may be falling for her. Perhaps you should do some counseling with your son. Take him for a long walk down the beach and have a good long talk. Staring at his son said, yea good idea. I'll talk to you tomorrow. He got up and went outside and sat with his son for a few moments. Then they both got up and went for a walk. Lilianna said Jazon sleeps now

Rachalla needs rest now too so no over tax heart. Tralla said, I will be by later to council with you in private. I'm working with another from your world of Galadriel. Her name is Brady and she has a companion that is very badly injured. Rachalla's eyes went super wide. She said Frank, Elenore, Lilianna and I need to go see Brady. Frank asked why he can't go. Tralla said she was seriously traumatized by the explosion and being trapped inside her transport for so long. We have her Wendy in the hospital. When they first came here we couldn't pull them apart.

During my mind melds I also found out she was hurt by a family member as a child and is not comfortable around men. Frank said he would go to the resort and relax for a while. Snickering Rachalla said try not to have too much fun while you are there. He snickered and beamed away. Tralla said she is badly scarred and so many people might trigger her hiding response. So go slow and let me lead. They beamed over. Brady immediately got up and ran into the bedroom. Elenore helped Rachalla sit on the sofa Tralla said she is frightened. Sometimes I would bathe her or talk her into going out to go swim with me in the warm water shallows of the lagoon. She finds the water calming. Tralla walked down the hall and pulled the sundress up over her head. Jazon thought he was going to have a stroke. Her body was exactly like his wife's.

Rachalla disrobed and asked Elenore to help her go back there. Lilianna please wait here and they followed Tralla back to the bedroom Tralla gently held her hand and then saw me and got scared. They took her back into the baths and slowly bathed Brady to gain her trust. Rachalla cried and said I hurt too. Brady stepped over and hugged her. Tralla was amazed. She never would let me hold her. She can feel your love and responds to it. Neither said a thing they just held each other under the warm water. Rachalla said, I need to try something.

Slowly Rachalla gave Brady little kisses. She responded well. Tralla gently rubbed her back and said shhhhhhhh it's alright now we are friends. Brady said you me same Rachalla slowly kissed Brady and exchanged some blue. Tralla jumped back startled. Slowly the kiss went deeper and the blue brightened.

As quickly as it came, it dissipated. Brady cried out in Rachalla's arms and said I was so scared. Rachalla whispered Meld with her. You can reach her now. Slowly Rachalla turned Brady around into Trallas arms they embraced lovingly feeling each other's bodies pressed against each other Brady kissed Tralla and said you friend. Tralla initiated the meld. Tears fell from both their eyes as they joined. The memories once out of reach were laid out before her in vivid detail. Tralla extracted them one by one. Rachalla stepped out and Elenore helped dry her off and dress. They went back into the living room and sat Rachalla kissed Elenore and glowed blue again.

After a while the shower stopped. Tralla dried Brady and placed her in the bed to rest. She dried off and dressed and walked out in the living room and nearly ran full force into Rachalla's arms. Tears streaming out her eyes she said I never thought I'd ever find anybody who understands. They sat down and Tralla explained. Ever since I was a child I knew I had a desire to heal people. My family was terrified of me. My abilities started almost when I was born at least I think so, but then after puberty they became very powerful. It was overpowering, even for me at times. Rachalla said that were your hormones driving the change inside you. Tralla said, they shunned me because I embraced my emotions.

They tried to force me to take the Colenar and purge my emotions. I left them and moved to the Surranite colony. They now think me dead now and shunned any knowledge of me. All I want is to help people. I want to end the pain in their minds. Rachalla's eyes shimmered with love. She said I once was a woman of war. Now all I want is to end the pain in people's hearts. Please, meld with me and know my mind and my heart. Meet my Jazon he so wants to talk to you. He needs your help. I need your help and with that Rachalla kissed Tralla and said hold me.

Elenore and Lilianna saw Rachalla unfolding before their very eyes and held each other. It was just like a butterfly first climbing out its scriselus and unfolding its beautiful wings for the first time. They were all wrinkly and wet but still breathtakingly beautiful. Tralla melded with Rachalla for over an hour and met with Jazon. He showed her the many memories Rachalla fights against all the time. Tralla extracted a few but got tired and had to break the meld.

They both sat down hard on the sofa. Elenore linked with Rachalla and spoke to her asking if she was all right. Tralla was stunned. She could hear them both. Jazon had linked Tralla so she could understand. Lilianna linked and said hello. The voices were calming. Tralla looked from one to the other and said you can mind speak? It used to scare my family when they found out I could hear their thoughts. They called me a monster and made me leave.

The Surranites understood and took me in. They gave me training so I could help others. Rachalla held Tralla and whispered you are hurt too. Come we go home and rest. They beamed back. Rachalla and Tralla lay down on the sofa. Elenore covered them with a blanket. Then Elenore took Lilianna by the hand and went to her bedroom to play and sleep. Frank beamed back and found the two sleeping on the sofa and glowing blue. They sleepily woke and Rachalla introduced Tralla. Frank understood and simply carried them both to bed, one at a time. Tralla had never felt comfortable in a man's arms before but could feel the love Frank has in his heart and for the first time ever she melted in his arms. All three snuggled up in the bed.

Tralla slept in Rachalla's arms and never slept so well. Lilianna crept in to check on Rachalla. All three were glowing as they slept so Lilianna snuggled back down with Elenore. The next morning came calling. His knocks woke Tralla and Rachalla up Frank was still snoozing as the two ladies turned and looked at him. Tralla said in her mind speak that is one very special man you married. He carried me to bed last night. No man has ever been able to do that. He is so warm I just melted in his embrace. I can see why you love him so fiercely.

Tralla helped Rachalla walk to the door opening it wiping their eyes and yawning in the sunlight. asked did you sleep here last night. Rachalla said please come in I'll get coffee on. Tralla said I did a treatment on Brady and Rachalla and I guess I overtired myself. Rachalla said its fine Doctor. Tolin said, whatever you did to Helen, it really made a difference. She woke up just a little while ago, bathed and dressed herself and beamed over to the hospital in her right mind. She is in with Brandy. Holding her hand. She even talked to the doctor coherently about Brandy's condition.

Tralla said, Rachalla used her Aquadrian powers and helped me find her root memory and extract it. He said what? Tralla explained Her Dax as we call it helps her with certain healing ability's. The trauma of being crushed in her car and seeing her Henry get crushed flat, was the root memory. Rachalla handed both a cup of coffee. Tolin said thank you. Tralla looked up at Rachalla smiled and said thanks. Rachalla's eyes shimmered she said thanks for last night. Tolin rolled his eyes. Tralla said away with your dirty mind. I expect such from Jacivil but not you. Tolin said sorry. It's just finding you here and all looks suspicious.

Rachalla sat down and layed her hand on Tolins knee. She said I'm not ashamed to have love for a woman, or even a doctor who feels the need from time to time to be held and loved as Gretta does for you. Tralla said and I needed that from you last night. Rachalla said, all we did was sleep. Frank is still in there. He must have worn him out at the resort. Lilanna moaned some last night so her and Elenore are sleeping in late. Tralla explained part of Rachalla's difficulty is now her desire to help others. The want to help, can be as crippling as the need for help and she needs both.

I saw her memories and extracted a few. Tralla looked at Rachalla she shivered and a single tear ran down her face.

She said I saw your root memory. I heard her screams and felt your pain. Rachalla's hand shook and she spilled some coffee. She said sorry and stood to get a towel to wipe up the spill. Tralla stood and went to her and embraced her warmly, she said I am so sorry. Even the reminder is hard for you to deal with isn't it? They held each other for a long time. Tolin said I never thought I'd ever see a Vulcan with such love and compassion.

Tralla sighed and said I'd never thought I could feel such love or compassion. Coming here was as much a medicine for me doctor as it is for those we help. Frank woke up and walked in the kitchen for some coffee, scratching his butt. Rachalla snickered he looked over and said shit and ran back into the bedroom. Tralla said I never saw that last night. Rachalla snickered and said aww baby it's alright it's just us doctors. Frank was putting on a pair of pants growling to Rachalla Not funny my wife. Not funny at all. Tolin was snickering Tralla said he moves quick and snickered along with Tolin. Blushing with embarrassment Frank said sorry, I wasn't expecting company.

Tralla poured him a cup of coffee as Rachalla was wiping up her spill. She asked well what does that make me. Chopped Liver? Tolin was amused and waited for Frank's response. He hesitated and stared deep into her eyes and said, I don't know. When I carried you to bed last night, I felt something very different. It was warm and calming are you going to be our counselor? Tolin looked at Tralla who was now blushing herself. She said Frank I'm not that kind of counselor. She said if I were, with what I just saw we be just getting to sleep about now and she walked by and hip bumped him. Giving Rachalla a wicked look Tralla said, besides I much prefer women than men. Rachalla snorted her coffee and blushed.

Tolin was all pink blushing and laughing so hard. Tralla noticed Tolins manhood and smiled. She said Gretta got your motor running early didn't she. Tolin face palmed. Everybody shared a howl over that one. Tolin said that settles it Tralla you're their counselor too. Tralla said, I only have a week and have Brady to work with too. I can maybe repair one but not both. They are both way too mind scarred. Tolin said then do what you do best. Use both to heal each other. Trina is off on leave. While she was with you Rachalla, her parents died in a transporter accident.

Jacivil told me and we talked as you suggested. He was in love. Just not with her a look he said he was in love with Trina. He said it's been a difficult off and on relationship. Trina went to our southern cotenant to sort out her family matters. She and Jacivil broke up again. She doesn't want to see anybody. She wants to be alone.

Tralla said I'd been helping him with old memories. Some were of your mother, Rachalla. Tralla said, she was tortured and brutalized very heavily. It was all I could do to even see the memories I extracted. Tolin shivered, he said I know what you mean. I saw some too. I'm surprised she is not insane. She was messed up bad. Tralla said still is. She is one strong woman but other memories will surface again. Rachalla said they did and still do. I saw it myself just a few weeks ago, back home on Galadriel. Tolin said I thought Romulas is your home. Rachalla said It's their home not mine. Mother made sure of that. Earth was my home while I grew up and I wasted too many years hating her for it. Bastards at Star Fleet could never let go of their prodigies and judgmentality of me being a Romulin I never was accepted there.

So Frank and I decided to make Galadrael our home. Its neutral ground for everybody to meet for the holidays so we can at least for a short time be a real family. The schools there are top quality. My soldering days are done and I must think of my family and children now. Tolin was surprised. He said you have come far. That was a lot to accept. Rachalla said, it still is. I still feel cheated out of my birthright as princess because of the Bioxin poison, so with Jazons help, I am choosing another path to walk. Tralla raised an eyebrow. I want my children to grow up with a different birthright. One of peace as ambassadors, counselors, and healers. Like you and Jacivil. Rachalla gently pulled Tolin up to his feet and hugged him. She said we all have our boat load of crazy to deal with but we would have destroyed ourselves piece by piece if it wasn't for you and your son.

Deeply moved, Tolin said thank you. Tolin said we better get going. They are waiting on you at the symbiant institute. Rachalla there has never been an off worlder like you before. Now we have two. One Human and One Romulin The shower came back on so we all had another cup of coffee. Tralla said I will need to go. The hospital is next door and I must see to Tralla. This change, though encouraging is fragile and will need tending. Rachalla said I understand. When I finish I will meet you there. Tralla finished her cup and kissed Rachalla goodbye. Leaving Tolin's jaw dropped she smirked and stepped up on the transport pad and beamed away. Rachalla said you don't have to say anything Tolin. And please tell Jacivil his outburst yesterday is forgiven and forgotten.

Jacivil said that is very generous of you. He had beamed in right after Tralla beamed away. His father asked what are you doing here son. Jacivil said I just wanted to stop by and just say I'm sorry for how I acted. It was wrong of me to unload on you and father like that. I'm supposed to be a doctor. Elenore and lilianna walked back out dressed. She could easily read the sorrow in his eyes. She walked over and poured him a cup of coffee. Giving him a hug she said it's hard being a doctor and also lonely.

Trina talked with me of you. She needs space right now. She does care for you but has issues herself to deal with. I can't speak of the future but she may come back. Just give it time. Tolin said I'm sorry to son. Some breakups are very difficult. Just try to remember you can always talk to me you know. Jacivil took a sip of his coffee and asked does it ever get any easier. Tolin said in all honesty I don't think so. We just get older and our hide gets a little tougher so we can take it better. Tolin said, I thought I could take just about everything. When your momma died I actually prayed to die just so the pain would stop. Jacivil took another sip and said almost did. Tolin said I know.

Take some time off and rest. Her parents' dying was a shock to all of us. Elenore raised her eyebrow at Tolin but said nothing. Jacivil said thanks for the coffee and the caring I better go. He stepped up on the transport and shimmered away. Elenore said Trina's parents died? Why didn't anybody notify her. Tolin said she was away on assignment. Evaluating and working with Rachalla. There was nothing to be done. A Heisenberg compensator exploded during the reintegration cycle. The backups were damaged in the explosion.

Their molecules disintegrated right on the pad. It happened about four days after she left. They didn't suffer but now she is. Their will took care of everything so she wouldn't have to. Her parents were influential they never understood why Trina moved away and became a comfort girl, then later to become a counselor. They wanted her to be a senator. She never wanted to govern people. She wanted to help them.

Their parents never understood and they argued over it. Now they will never understand and there is no way to explain. I bet she feels really alone right now in that big house of hers. Her parents had money influence the works. She could have stayed and enjoyed hot and cold running servants for the rest of her life. But she wanted the life of a servant helping others. I seriously doubt if she will ever come back now. We pulled all the Heisenberg compensators and replaced them all, to keep the transport system safe for everybody. Tolin said lets go and get this over with.

Elenore said I don't know why they want to examine me. If they come at me with any kind of needle I'll break an arm. Rachalla said she means it she hates needles and so do I. Tolin said it's not that kind of examination. They only want to scan you and talk. Elenore said no more samples either that sample of "Blue" should be enough to keep your labs going for months of research..

Shimmering in at the institute Rachalla saw the same nurse who saw my embarrassment as she first bathed me, walked up and smiled. I walked over and gave her a passionate kiss that curled her toes. She asked what was that for. Rachalla said just to let you know what I was thinking that first time we met and you bathed me. She giggled and said thought so. They were led to an office and computer leads were attached to our heads. They scanned our belly and we snickered. We said scan our chest. Our "Sparks of Life" are energy beings. Not Biological Dax's.

Rachalla said, you may not be able to scan them if they don't want you too. Elenore said Mine has shut down and wouldn't let Tolins scanners scan her. They don't live our lives for us only with us. Elenore's is skilled in biomedicine and is charged as protector/healer Mine is skilled in healing. Liliannas is skilled in both. They said this links their computers with the Energy beings. Rachalla looked within herself and said Jazon please just tell them what they want to know.

Jazon said stand by and watch computer recording. Rachalla closed her eyes and the computer sped up. The tech's were shocked and scared. Rachallas chest glowed for a moment then the glow faded and the computers slowed. Rachalla said Jazon consumes tremendous amounts of energy to speak through me so I will answer as many questions for him as I can. Jazon is sleeping now. My body is low on the blue energy mineral I need and he uses for food. Jazon just gave you a gift. One hundred years of his people and the how and why they melded with the Aquadrians. He will not tell you anything about them.

They are distrustful of scans and only will let the Queen and Dr.

Helen scan them for direct medical care. Jazon like the other one in my Elenore has, have wills of their own. Elenore's is highly distrustful of strangers. I think once over a thousand years ago when she occupied a biochemical body she was hurt by someone somehow. Jazon won't tell me why. The counselor asked how old are these beings? Rachalla said Jazon is one thousand four hundred and sixty eight years old. The Aquadrians live a peaceful and loving life with them. Mine has healed my damaged heart and I am getting stronger but my strength doesn't last as long as it used to. Rachalla looked at the counselor and said you place all your importance on your symbiants and treat the carrier as a host.

You blend minds and the dax speaks more than the host. Jazon lets me speak and treats me as if he is a guest inside my body. He doesn't blend minds and only lives with me. Not for me. We work together as a team. He has helped calmed me. I felt strange at first but not anymore. Rachalla looked at Tolin and said he helps me to not feel so alone anymore.

Tolin said one of your biggest issues was your feelings of abandonment. Do you still feel the rage of your Romulin blood? Rachalla said it's not completely Romulin blood anymore. The surgery to kill the tumor required DNA resequencing. I am 67 % Vulcan blood now. Tolin scanned her and was shocked. He said there is a mixture of Human and Trill blood in you. Rachalla said Jazon tells me not for long. The resequencing fluids are gone now and the two pints I got from each are being absorbed. Soon I will be a Vulcan / Romulin hybrid. Jazon sleeps a lot during the day he helps me at night when I sleep. He says it's easier that way. He doesn't have to fight through as many memories during my REM sleep cycle. Elenore said disconnect me.

Mine does not want to talk to you. I need to tend to Rachalla. Tolin removed the leads and Elenore sat up. Elenore said I have my own life. I have a wonderful new husband a son from my first husband and twins on the way. The blue I carry doesn't hurt my babies. Blue, once absorbed in my body is exchanged through strong emotion. I have been linked to and have great love for Rachalla My husband Ellis lives and works on Galadriel where we will all live now. The counselors asked some more questions for a few moments and were satisfied and said thank you for the historical data. Elenore helped Rachalla up and kissed her they glowed bright blue for a moment and then after it faded. Rachalla felt much better. The counselors were amazed.

So you metabolize this mineral then convert it into energy and through strong emotion feed Jazon and Rachalla. Rachalla said we all can. It's not some magical superpower.

It's just an extra ability for us. Like standing or walking. Lilianna said we need to go home now. Rachalla needs her treatment and rest. Tolin scanned Rachalla and said I don't know about this treatment you talk about but Rachalla definitely needs some rest. You should go straight home I'll send Tralla to work with you there. Everybody transported away as the counselors started going over the historical data. Once home, everybody raided the refrigerator. Rachalla put together a sandwich and got some chips then she lay down for a while Tralla was delayed so after a while.

They got set up for the treatment. Tralla beamed in and Elenore walked out naked and locked the door she said good get naked and come with me.

Tralla pulled off her sundress and followed Elenore to the bathroom in the Master bath. Rachalla was soaking in the bubbles. Tralla slowly walked down in the bubbles and smiled saying this feels good. Elenore slowly lowered Rachallas head into Lilianna's lap. She wet the towel and placed it over her face. Lilianna said this Aquadrian medicine. It Very advanced. Scary looking but doesn't hurt. During treatment you sit beside Rachalla and hold her hand. During treatment she sees many pictures.

It is scary for her she will squeeze your hand. Elenore sat at her other side and holds her left hand. Tralla is holding her right. Lilianna asked ready? Rachalla tried to relax and said yes. Lilianna slowly placed her padded hands on the towel and started glowing. Tralla was enthralled. Rachalla squeezed her hand Tralla said to Elenore this is amazing. Elenore said Lilianna uses her powers to see deep into Rachalla's brain and repair the tiny neuron nerve connections damaged by her tumor. She still has memories she can't reach.

Like flying for instance. Tralla said you can fly. Like a bird? Tralla asked can you take me to Aquadria? I really want to go. Elenore said trips there are by invite only. Rachalla did mention she was going to talk to you about it though. Now that Trina is staying behind on Trill. Don't get your hopes up. Tralla blushed and said I must admit when you walked out naked like that I had other things on my mind. Elenore snickered I could smell your want. Tralla said you can smell emotions.

Elenore said yes my ability was given me by my "Spark of life" Lilianna stopped and said rest now. Jazon is working. Rachalla said my ability to smell emotions was a gift I was born with. All of us Romulin females can. Tralla asked then what do you smell on me. Elenore helped Rachalla to sit up she embraced Tralla and said I smell this and kissed her with passion. They both started glowing. The glow faded as she let go. Tralla said I have never felt anything like that ever before. Rachalla said I need an assistant. Elenore must go back to her duties and to her husband and family. Trina is vanished and will be grieving over her family for some time.

Lilianna has taken a man from Galadriel as her husband and needs to tend to him. When we get back I will need an assistant to help me as I get stronger. Tralla asked will Frank object? Rachalla said no we talked about it. You said your commitment here is just for this week. I sent a message to Queen Lorna. If she accepts you things will be very different. If not I will meet you on unity one crossing station and pick you up there. I'm sure you will be accepted. There is another reason for your being here with me like this. On Aquadria they wear no clothes. You will be naked at all times for everybody to see.

Rachalla explained Aquadria is a world of vast differences. Their cities are at the bottom of their oceans. They fight a never ending war against moisture. All their pressure hatches and doorways are covered by a Mametic Gell. It has billions of tiny little suction cups. It can wick away all moisture from bare skin and smooth metals, but can't wick away moisture from fabrics.

Rachalla said also Frank will be naked. Is it near your Phon Far? Tralla said no. I have four more years before worrying about that. There is one thing I want to say. Today you spoke of birthrights. As I have observed you and worked on your brain, you have no need of worrying about being a princess In Franks eyes and in mine you have surpassed that you are a queen who lives in all our hearts and always will. Elenore said well said I feel the same way. Lilianna said me too. We love you. Rachalla Was shocked she had to swallow hard just to talk she embraced and kissed each one and said I love each and every one of you. Tralla smiled and said I still need to do my meld therapy. Rachalla said ok she slid around and leaned back in Trallas lap and said go ahead. Tralla gently rubbed Rachalla's shoulders to aid in relaxing her she let out a contented moan that made Elenore and Lilianna snicker. Then placed her fingers on the sides of Rachallas temples. She closed her eyes and made the meld. In Rachallas mind she saw Jazon working. He stopped to say hello and then went back to work. Tralla called up many memory fragments and extracted them. The strain on her brain went down. She took some more but then became tired. They both fell asleep.

Frank came in and woke them. He was wearing swim trunks this time. Rachalla smirked, she said that's not you Frank. He said I know but Tralla here is new to all this. She is not comfortable with men so I thought I'd be considerate and not overly stress her. Tralla was deeply moved and said thank you. Frank said you know if you go to Aquadria, I will be naked. Lilianna said Frank likes it there. He has long tail. Make many friends. Elenore and Rachalla snickered. Frank blushed he said thank you lilianna and splashed her she giggled and floated in the hot water saying me like bubbles.

**Meanwhile, back home,**

Star fleets new political game of the day is delay's. Rachalla station is slowly getting into orbit. A couple portable thrusters shut down and the corps of engineers was worried about a buildup of torque shearing thrust. The station was transported in two sections and assembled just out of Galadraels gravity well. The delays meant more leave time so Robert and Kat'Lin went back to earth and did a flyover of the ruins of their old base. It was total devastation. Buildings were burnt and blasted to bits. The ground was pot marked with bomb craters. Kat'Lin Cried and whispered our home. Robert said all these memories, all gone now. It breaks my heart. They saw two "Wind Rider" fighters landed and some men walking about so he landed.

They sprang to attention as the Admiral stepped out. Robert said as you were gentlemen. It was Commander Binks and Sanuse. They said we heard the news and just had to see it ourselves to believe it. So much happened here. Is Rachalla back yet? Robert said no she finished up on Trill but is still at Aquadria. Binks said, I hope she never comes back. To see her home like this would break her heart. It breaks mine, that is for sure. Sanuse said me too. For all of us you made it a home sir. The training was tuff but you always had a way of making it fun too. Binks asked where will the new school be. Robert said we thought about having it up on the new space station. I have an offer to build a school on Jaden. Sanuse said space is nice and all but for me there was something about good old solid soil beneath my feet. Robert said me too. You all grew up here and I grew old.

Binks asked do you remember that day you caught your pants climbing out of a trainer bird. You walked all the way back to the office like it was nothing wrong at all. We all were almost rolling on the ground laughing. Poor Rachalla was doubled over laughing so hard. Robert snickered. It was worth it to get her to unload and laugh her ass off. She would get so frustrated sometimes. I would tell her over and over again you'll get the hang of it. Binks said I will miss her laugh. Robert said we all will. I have business here and you two better get back to your ships. They saluted Robert, and said Yes Sir. He climbed back in the shuttle and all three lifted off. Kat'Lin said those men love you. I'll bet they all do. You changed a lot of lives.

Robert said yes, I know. So did Rachalla. Kat'Lin said you miss her don't you. Robert let out a sigh and said more than I ever thought I would.

He flew over the burnt out hulk of the home / office and programmed some coordinates in. The computer and beamed up the computer core and some containers into the cargo hold then they flew out to a high mesa and landed. Kat'Lin picked up the flowers and Robert climbed out and walked her over to his first wife's grave. Gently he cleaned the marker off. He said Hi baby, it's been a long time. Kat'Lin here has been taking real good care of me. We have a new baby now. So much time has passed. So many memories. I'll take them all with me. Our home is gone now. Our dream has run its course. He placed the flowers on the grave and said I miss you and will always love you. The sun was beginning to set as the shuttle rose up off the Mesa. As it climbed ever higher, the shadow of one lone Indian man fell across the grave for a moment. And then it vanished.

**Meanwhile, Back on Trill, **

A new family was forming. Even Dr. Tolin noticed. Tralla had virtually moved in with Frank and Rachalla. She had removed nearly all her fragmented memories

Tralla went with Rachalla and Elenore to the hospital to see Brandy and Brady. Lilianna stayed back to entertain Frank. Before they left Lilianna took Tralla into the bathroom for a moment and then they left. Frank took her to the resort for a bit of fun. As they beamed in Brady looked up and smiled. This time she didn't run away and hide. Her bandages covered the whole side of her face but those bright happy eyes were back again.

Lilianna had told Rachalla earlier that she could heal now that her strength has returned so she decided to try out her powers on Brady. She greeted them with a big hug and kiss each.

Rachalla took Brady by the hand into the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror. She whispered I will be leaving soon so I wanted to give you a gift. Elenore and Tralla went to work on Brandy while Rachalla has Brady distracted. Rachalla said close your eyes baby and relax Rachalla took off her coat and hung it up on a hook and loosened Brady blouse. Standing behind her she whispered for love and kissed her neck placing her hands on either side of her face they glowed brightly for a moment and then she kisses Brady's neck again and said now, open your eyes.

Slowly she peeled off the blood stained bandages as Brady nearly shit herself. Stunned she whirled around and kissed Rachalla deeply. Out of breath she whispered to Brady you're beautiful again. It's all gone now. Brady kissed Rachalla again and said even back on the show, I knew you were special. I saw you and Trina together and just knew then. Rachalla said I love my family and you are a part of my family now. Grabb your coat this is not the only surprise.

Elenore sat beside Brandy, who had her eyes open and was smiling. She said I can feel them now. Elenore simply said for love. Tralla said the spine is healed but Brandy will still need therapy to be able to walk again. Brady was in tears hugging and kissing.

Rachalla gave Brady one final kiss and said my ship is coming and I have a doctor's appointment. I must go. Brady asked will I see you again? Rachalla said maybe…..someday…. bye.. We beamed back to Dr Tolins office. Tralla said that was the first time I ever carried a load of "Blue" before. It felt so good to be able to heal that woman. Rachalla said I have a feeling more than bodies got healed. Time will tell. Tralla asked Elenore, this is how it feels? Elenore smiled and said every time. Rachalla said soon the Queens ship will be coming and We will be on our way to Aquadria. Tralla said I heard what you said to Brady. I made my choice. I want to go.

Dr Tolin asked ready? Standing outside the door in the warm sun, Rachalla shivered and said no but I must. I need to be free of this. Tralla said, be sure of this. This is the worst memory you have. Tralla said I have done this before on another patient. It will see and feel very real. It will hurt just as bad as before. Rachalla looked at Elenore and said either way I love you. Looking at Tolin she said I love you all. They kissed and Elenore gave Rachalla a load of Blue.

Dr. Tolin said this way to the memory room. Your mother grew to hate this place but it was the only way to help her. Tolin said Elenore wait here for me please. I have some instructions for you. Tralla went inside with Rachalla and closed the door. Tolin turned to Elenore and said I'm not going to lie to you this room is a place of gut wrenching pain. Rachalla will scream and cry and yell and curse and Gods knows what else. You can't go in and interrupt the cycle, no matter what you hear come with her The room was rigged with two pilots chairs bolted down back to back. Tralla sat behind Rachalla and started the mind meld. Rachalla went to sleep.

Tolin was watching and adjusting his controls the red light turned green. Tolin explained to Elenore, the sensors just tuned to and linked with Rachallas brain wave pattern. He started the cycle and the doors automatically locked, the lights dimmed and the room went very dark. A light on the far wall above the door turned green. Tralla whispered in Rachalla's ear, For Love and triggered the memory replay. Rachalla rose up and started talking she was reaching for controls that were only in her mind. They watched and saw exactly everything Rachalla saw. Rachalla said all units attack attack attack they saw us now we have to destroy this thing.

She went zooming in dodging enemy fire and bombed and strafed the cooling towers of the internal antimatter engine mixer. She hollered out they are empty drop your bombs. She saw as one ship after another was hit and exploded she looked at her picture wedged on the console and said good bye Frank. I love you and started her attack run. The weapons emplacement took a direct hit from Talia. Rachalla said good shooting Talia. she fired up the ships spine and found a weak spot and fired torpedoes and did a lot of damage the scorpion attack fighters were fighting us off. All of a sudden two more got hit Beggins said I'm hit. I'm hit bad. Then Talia shouted Frack I'm hit Beggins said I'm ramming her.

Rachalla called out it won't do any good Beggins, she is just too big and too heavily shielded. You three get out of here I have one more set of bombs. She made her run and damaged the spine again and had to veer off because of enemy fire she fired and destroyed two fighters but got strafed by another Talia shot him and he lost control and crashed into the Leviathan's steel dock. We all leaped to warp and went cloaked. Talia said I'm shot in the leg but it's not bad. I'm working on it now. Rachalla said go slow everybody and conserve your air.

Beggins asked how are you Ray-Ray. Rachalla said I'm fine but my ship is shot up pretty good. Her Romulan friend said I have two in my guts. I won't last long. Rachalla said just stay together we will meet up with our ship at the rondaevu point six sectors from here. Everybody else split up and get home as fast as you can. Tell Father all the intel was bad. Tell him we need starships. Suddenly our ships lost engine power Rachalla said No-No- Gods No- Shit! Slowly they lost cloak and dropped out of warp and came slowly to a halt. Rachalla was trying everything. Everybody else was too. Rachalla managed to get her engine to refire but her friends ships were just too badly shot up..

Rachalla said they saw us. Long range sensors have them on us in ten minutes. Her wing man maneuvered over next to her and said That's it I'm out of air. I'm taking my pill you know what to do. Rachalla said SHIT! No Damn IT! He said you will find no shame in my eyes. Beggins said I'm dead already just make it quick. Rachalla said Oh Gods, I can't do this.. Please Please God don't make me do this. Rachalla hollered Talia get that ship running We are out of time.. Talia blurted out I love you Ray-Ray I always did. Right, from the beginning.

Rachalla was sobbing she said I love you too Baby, Just turn around baby. Rachalla fired on and destroyed the first two ships. Talia was panicked screaming "WAIT PLEASE". Rachalla said, I can't baby Talia screamed as she fired then Rachalla screamed out loud and long as her ship blew up. She fired her engines and kept screaming Gods why why me! Tolin was in tears Elenore was sobbing Tralla was straining to hold her in her chair and maintain the meld both fell out on the floor Rachalla was screaming bloody murder.

Tralla wrapped her legs around Rachalla as she thrashed and screamed. Tolin shut the cycle down and ran with Elenore to open the doors and let the daylight in to break the meld. Rachalla was sobbing I'm a monster. Tralla whispered no you're not. You are loved very much. They both held each other as Rachalla slowly calmed and Tolin took down the rescue gurney and they picked up Rachalla and brought her outside. The daylight broke the meld as Tralla hugged and kissed her stroking her hair. Tolin looked at Tralla she said she will sleep now as her mind reshuffles the memory chain. She will remember only parts and pieces of it now. The root memory is gone. My gods to do what she had to do being so young.

Frank and lilianna came running he asked if she is all right? Tralla said she is now. Frank said we all heard her, that scream was loud. Everybody up at the resort heard her. LilIanna said she is free now. Root memory gone. Rachalla reached up for Frank Tralla said everybody shhhhhhh, I expected this. She smells you Frank take her in your arms and hold her. Pick her up and let's get her home. Dr Tolin stayed behind as the group shimmered away. After they beamed in Tralla said come with me. Take her in the showers the water will calm her more and she will wake up in your arms that will help seal the bond damaged by what happened to Rachalla. Frank said what damage.

Tralla whispered so Rachalla can't hear she knows Beggins was your best friend and she had to kill him. This way waking like this will signal in her mind your love and forgiveness You're the last peace Frank. You have been her safety valve against insanity all along. Tralla kissed Frank on his cheek and said take your wife back and love her. Tralla left the lover's together in the shower. Slowly Rachalla opened her eyes and kissed Frank deeply. Tralla sat with Elenore and they drank some sweet tea as they heard the plop of wet clothes and long moaning. Elenore asked what if we say something. Tralla said by morning between what I did and what Jazon is doing, it won't matter anymore.

Tralla explained it was like one giant bolder sitting right in the middle of an airport runway. Nothing could take off. Nothing could land. Bolder is rolled away and now she is free to do both. Elenore took Tralla by the hand. Lilianna giggled. They took her to the shower message table and said strip. Elenore and lilianna got naked and said climb up on and lay down. Just close your eyes. They turned up the steam and both began washing her soaping up her body.

The more they rubbed the more she moaned. Lilianna placed her hands on Tralla's abdomen and they started to glow. Suddenly Tralla convulsed and arched her back moaning. All of a sudden more than just soap and water ran down off the message table. Gasping she reached over and Elenore said Oh no, after what you did for Rachalla this is all for you. Lilianna made her hands glow several times and Tralla though sore learned an all new appreciation of Aqudrian medicine.

**A Sisters Love one Segment Two:**

The house was dark all was quiet. Rachallas message was cryptic and that intrigued Queen Lorna. She beamed in poked her head around and said hello? Rachalla said from the bedroom, Hi we kind of slept late I'll be right in she went to the bathroom and then walked naked in and hugged Lorna, she said I missed you my Queen and kissed her. Lorna said WOW! Look at you. Your beautiful and sexy too. You been working out with your man I smell him on you Rachalla snickered as she was setting up the coffee she said on me…In me… all over me…Lorna snickered. The shower started and Lorna heard a new giggle. Frank walked out and said Hi I will be dressed in a moment. Lorna said no rush. Lorna said ok spill it tell me what happened and who is this person you say I know.

Rachalla said well maybe she can tell you better. Rachalla turned Lorna around to face Tralla standing naked in the hallway. Rachalla hugged Tralla and said Queen Lorna meet Tralla the purebred genetic Vulcan reincarnation of your "Spark of life's" sister. Tralla looked at Rachalla and then at Lorna. You could have knocked Lorna over with a feather.

She said Trilla? That's impossible Rachalla handed the scanner to Queen Lorna. Jazon spoke and said I thought so too then I scanned her. Check out the DNA Double helix mitochondrial combination.

Tralla said Hello do I know you? I remember reading in one of our ancient family books about a T'Rilla but that was over a thousand years ago. Rachalla hugged Tralla and then kissed her they glowed bright teal. Rachalla said Tralla here is my companion If she will have me. They kissed again and glowed bright teal again. Lorna sat down and said of all the people to find.

Tralla said I am her counselor here I mind meld and help people get rid of bad memories. Lilianna walked out of the bathroom with a towel on she asked Tralla all clean now? Tralla grinned and said clean as a whistle. Rachalla sat down with Tralla and explained she said I had a root memory stuck in my head that was holding me back. Rachalla held out her hand and it still trembled. Tralla has removed about forty percent of the damaged memories. The process is agonizingly slow. She worked on me during the day and Jazon worked on me at night while I sleep. My last scan, still showed no more tumors and thank you very much for that.

Elenore took the scanner and made her report to the Queen and said, the compression damage is permanent. Her stammer and paralysis are gone.

Visual equity is 87 % of normal that may improve with time. And her DNA has stabilized to 67% Vulcan and 33% Romulin. Queen Lorna said My Gods we did go too far. Rachalla said, you healed me. And I will love you forever for it. I'll admit I did feel like a genetic monster at first. But I am alive and now I can feel beautiful again. You saved me. Lilianna saved me. Trina saved me. Elenore saved me. I wanted to give up. Nobody else did and now I'm better. I still have memories out of my reach. I still get scared, but Jazon helps me feel not so alone anymore. Frank has stayed by my side and my love for him has grown well beyond words.

Rachalla walked over to Queen Lorna and said you made all this possible I love you. Rachalla kissed Lorna with great passion. Breathlessly Lorna said lets go home. Rachalla asked can Tralla come with us Trina is staying. Her family died and she is here handling family business and grieving.

Trallas family has shunned and disowned her because of the powers she has from her blood line. She has no home. Queen Lorna said she has one now and offered her hand Tralla took it and embraced her saying thank you my Queen. Looking deep into her eyes she said small steps first. What kind of powers do you have? Tralla said I can meld, Mind speak, read minds, telekinetic abilities, empathic abilities I extract memory segments. I grew up with almost everything turned on. It was scary at first. My mother and father called me a monster and shunned me.

All I want to do is heal people and stop their pain. Lorna said many of Trillas same talents. Lorna said you are no monster. We will train and help you. Rachalla wrote a note for Dr Tolin. Turned off the coffee pot and they shimmered away. A few moments later Dr Tolin beamed in he looked around and saw the note. "My lovely spotted man, I will love you forever for all you have done. Queen Lorna picked us up. Give my love to Trina and Jacivil. Tralla is coming with us. I will keep in touch if any more memories surface.

It's time for me to fly again.

All my love,

Rachalla

He looked around and let out a big sigh. He called for cleanup and the packers came and packed up the meager belongings they left behind. Room by room they cleaned. By the end of the day their Trill adventure will be over. All had stepped from Patient to friend, then finally to family.

Now it was time to really feel the joys of real love and real healing.

Standing in front of the giant ships window Tralla and held hands with Rachalla who held hands with Elenore Who held hands with Lilianna. with Frank standing behind them all standing as a new family naked for all to see, they stood not looking at themselves in the reflexion, but watching as Trill faded in the distance. Rachallas dark memories now left behind. Queen said come you all smell of covers lets bathe and have something to eat.

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty one Segment Three:**

**(Aquadria)**

Tralla's first Aquadrian bath was an adventure for her. It was very relaxing for the rest of us. After, as they rested. Rachalla was restless. She stood at the big window and looking down she stared at the bed she almost died in. Lorna was concerned. She walked over and placed her hands on Rachalla's shoulders.

Rachalla looked up in her lovely eyes and said Jazon doesn't understand my memories of fear. He says nobody could do as I have done and be so fearful. At first I was fearful of even him. Lorna asked what about now. Now I think of him as a friend. He is a man inside a woman's body yet he knows what a woman feels. How and why she feels certain things. I feel as if I'm stepping off a shuttle of my old life and on a different world for the first time.

Queen Lorna said you are stepping into a different world. We have been mind speaking all this time and you didn't even notice. Looking at them sleeping Rachalla said, My love, my heart aches for your touch. Smiling, Tralla likes it too. I saw how she takes to you. Lorna said she almost makes me feel young again like the way you do when I hold you.

When you were in that bed. Most of the galaxy believed you dead or soon to be. Mother never gave up. Her love is fierce like wild animal. She and Frank suffered greatly over you. I did too. My heart was breaking. We worried if we got to you in time. Many times many nights we worry. You stronger now and are growing stronger every day. Your small steps get bigger now.

Rachalla said when I look into your eyes my love I see all that I have ever desired from all the worlds I've ever been to. Queen Lorna asked Love? Rachalla said no acceptance. That is where true love is born. When the heart first opens it is a path to pure joy as I see in Trallas eyes when she looks at you. She hungers for it. Like a flower growing in a dry place. Rachalla reached up and kissed Lorna with great passion they glowed deep teal for a while.

Rachalla said it's late. I better go back to bed now. Lorna scooped Rachalla up in her arms and she said in a little bit but maybe not just yet. Queen missed you very much. Melting in her arms Rachalla nestled against her chest and Lorna carried her back to her room they giggled and glowed for a long time. The next morning was one of tests and painful discoveries of cold hard bench seats. Lorna wanted to know what Tralla could do. Like a young child Tralla was pleased at the queen's approval.

Her memory extraction technique was very strong her telekinetic abilities were weak. She could call an item to her hand but was weaker putting it back to where it came. The Queen watches as Tralla does her therapy on Rachalla and also as Lilianna continues her therapy. Rachalla gets stronger and exercises more. Elenore tests and trains her reflexes. Frank has taken to teaching like a moth to flame. He even enjoys teaching the little ones. Lorna has seen a new dedication in Rachalla's heart. Her and Elenore seem closer Frank too. It seems shared adversity had drawn them all closer together. After they had just arrived. Beaming down with the queen in one hand and Tralla in the other Helen almost fainted.

She came running over throwing her arms around Rachalla hugging and kissing her with pure joy. Rachalla introduced her new companion Tralla. Helen said hello she warned these benches are cold so Tralla sat slowly.

Rachalla was supposed to know better but absent mindedly sat down and let out a big gasp and then covered her mouth from embarrassment. Everybody howled Even Queen Lorna laughed. After a moment Rachalla laughed and said gods that was cold. looking around and she said wet too. She looked at her hand and there was blood. Helen grabbed a towel and a scanner. Lorna scooped her up in her arms and took her in back to the showers to wash off. Rachalla hid her face in Lorna's chest. Tralla said it's ok you got over excited and started to menstruate.

It happens to me sometimes. Frank walked over and rubbed her hair and asked what's wrong baby it's nothing to be worried or embarrassed about it just means everything down there is working normally. You should be happy. Rachalla said oh I happy. I just get here and now I have a month of cramps and no sex. Lilianna came over and placed her hands on her abdomen and her lady parts and they glowed. Rachalla gasped and Tralla snickered. Gasping for air Rachalla said that helps. Elenore held her and they kissed she glowed with some blue.

Lilianna said this different. She smelled Rachalla's blood. Looking up at Queen Lorna she said no hormones. Smell different. Hellen slid the shower message table over and Lorna gently laid her down on it. Tralla made a meld and put Rachalla into a relaxed state and she went to sleep. Helen said that's convenient. I was going to give her a shot. She got down on her knees and inserted a laser probe up inside Rachallas lady parts. Scanning she said her uterus is torn.

Hellen said to Tralla hold your meld. Tralla said it's ok. Go ahead now. She carefully aimed the laser and sealed the tare. She inserted a sprits nozzle and flushed out all the blood. Helen cleaned her up with some warm towels covering her so she won't get chilled, Tralla released her meld and Rachalla slowly woke up. Looking down at Rachallas beautiful green eyes they shimmered. Tralla kissed her and said your fine now. It wasn't what we thought but Hellen fixed it. When you gasped and cramped from the cold bench you tore a weak spot in your uterus and began to bleed.

Lorna said I got scared you were dying again. Cupping the tip of lorna's tail in her hand she placed it against her face closed her eyes and they glowed deep teal green for a long time. Rachalla said, please excuse me my Queen smells of my blood and I need to give her a bath. They walked away and went upstairs Hellen said ok people you all know the rules. It's time for your scans. Especially you, Elenore. It's time to see how Tasha is doing in there. Elenore said Tasha is warm and comfortable all snuggled up with my Jennifer. Hellen said WHAT! And grabbed a scanner. She said Twinns? Elenore said Ellis got good aim. Snickering Hellen said and must have a long tail to get around Tasha I'll bet. Elenore blushed. Everybody giggled. Looking at Lilianna she said No scan me you know I no like scans. Hellen said I know but they are the Queen's orders. Lilianna said ok go ahead. As Hellen scanned her lilianna began to laugh uncontrollably. She finally said that tickles. Frank said oh really he grabbed a spare scanner.

Lilianna squealed and ran off. Frank snickered but stayed close to Tralla. Hellen said you two are close. Tralla said sorry and inched away. Frank said it's all right Tralla I like you too. Tralla was embarrassed. Hellen sat both down and asked what happened, Tralla started shivering. Frank wrapped his arm around Tralla and said its ok you can talk to Hellen. Here, she looks different but she is actually Rachallas sister. You can trust her. Tralla blurted, right now I trust your arm more than anything and that's part of the problem. I never met a man like you before. The trust you engender from me is disturbing. Frank asked why. Tralla said I'm not good with men.

When I first turned marriage age my father tried to pawn me off on a senator friend of his. He was pleasant, and kind, so we melded. I was nearing my Phon Far then and he smelled it. He triggered my event in his mind meld and took advantage of me. He forced himself on me. I was weak and in need so I let him take from me. Ever since, I have never been comfortable around men.

Especially, the naked ones with long tails. Hellen snickered. Tralla blushed. Frank asked want me to leave so you two girls can talk? Tralla instinctively reached for Franks arm and said no please stay.

Something about your closeness is comforting to me. Tralla said it's strange. Ever since that first night when you carried me to bed I smelled your scent and just knew I was safe. Like now, I smell you and feel safe.

Frank said I promise I will never force you to try or do anything you do not or are afraid of doing. Tralla said you see, there it is again. Consideration. I never had that with a man before. When I had my Phon far I would date men to stave it off.

Otherwise I always stayed close to women. There is something about you. Something I smell that says safe to my head and heart. I hear many words from many men. Yours are the first I can actually believe. Frank said, This may be hard to understand, but Aquadria is a vastly different world. Hellen said I know what you mean about being not good with men. Sorry Frank, but I was different. It took a while for me to be even near you but now that I know you I can see the trust Tralla talks about. Tralla said you're a low? Hellen said in their world I was. Now I live here and enjoy total acceptance. My wife and I even have a child together. Frank helped with that part too. He supplied the seed.

Tralla asked did he? Hellen snickered and said no. I'm good with genetics so I artificially inseminated my wife. I tried to do it on myself but it won't work. The blue accelerated my egg making and child berthing abilities my insemination failed. My wife's worked so now we have a wonderful baby girl. Scanning Tralla again to make sure Hellen said your Phon far is not four years off baby its four months off. Carrying that load of blue inside your body must have accelerated your cycle. Tralla blushed deep red Frank said if and when you feel a need just let me or Rachalla know and we will help you out any way we can. Rachalla and the Queen were stepping back down stairs arm in arm. She heard and said I agree with my husband.

Rachalla said, If you have a need. just say so. Here, we live by Aqudrian laws, now in the outside worlds we don't. They would never understand. Just like now, if I stand before my Senate, I can't ever lead my people. I am not a pure blood and lost my birthright as a princess and become Queen. My Fathers world is one of guns and guards. I can't and won't raise my children in a world like that. Same with Aquadria. The ways of my people and my Queen here are too different for their young minds. Later, after they reach the age of adulthood and my duties as wife require me to teach them about sexuality I may bring them here. But, only if the queen allows it. Tralla said you're not completely Romulan anymore. Your part of many worlds now. There is good and bad traditions in all of them

Shouldn't you make your own decisions on what is tradition for you and your family? You also are part Vulcan. You might find some Vulcan traditions pleasing and useful. A little research wouldn't hurt. Queen Lorna and Rachalla were surprised. Lorna said much wisdom from one so young. She is right you should do some research and experiment to see what works for you. My way different you adapted. Now find way pleasing and comfortable. Other ways may work better for you. Tralla patted Franks arm and said you care for me. I never had that. It's pleasing and comforting. Rachalla asked in this Phon Far must it be a Vulcan male or can any male do? Tralla looked at Frank and said I am honored but attachments get formed. Feelings can get hurt.

Lilianna said you take my place Tralla. Be companion to Frank. I help him. Now he helps you. It is our way here. Now I married to Husband Jake. I be his companion and tend his needs only. Queen held Trallas hand and said this is all very new to you and must be very confusing. Decide nothing and give it thought. Tralla said Queen is as wise as she is beautiful. I feel I belong with you Rachalla but this world makes me feel the acceptance you give me too.

I feel the same way here as you do. Only love matters here, Elenore said they had to drug me to get my naked butt out of the shuttle. Now I prefer it here more than anywhere else. I love Rachalla too.

I have for many years, but I'm in love with my Ellis not her Frank. I am both companion and protector to Rachalla but we are more like sisters. Rachalla said, The Aqudrian way is only for here and when we are in private. Can you imagine Tolin seeing us like this? The poor man would stroke out. Tralla laughed she said, I've mind melded with Jacivil before. His brain would fry itself if he saw all of us like this. Everybody laughed and then Tralla suddenly stopped and stared at Frank. She reached for his head but stopped half way and asked may I. Frank said go right ahead I have nothing to hide. She mind melded with Frank and looked around for a long time. Then she broke the meld and abruptly stood up and turned away.

She muttered aloud saying this is impossible. I have never felt like this before with any man. Frank stood and said don't decide now just think about it. Tralla turned slowly and looked at him she took two steps and kissed him hard and with passion. They glowed blue at first then it changed to Teal Green. It faded when she backed away. She let out a big sigh, and said, WHOW! She looked at Rachalla and asked are you sure? Be a companion to you both and assist you as well?

She said yes and smiled. Tralla looked at Frank Breathing hard she asked are you sure? He held out his hand with two fingers and said I'm sure. She was shocked and placed her two fingers with his. Queen Lorna said down this way is the guest dome. It has been prepared for all of you.

Excuse me I have duties to attend too. Rachalla gently stroked her tail and asked is Leader back yet? Lorna grinned wickedly and said yes he is. And very sexually she walked up the stairs and went in to greet him. Rachalla said you two go ahead for a while and have some fun. We ladies need to talk for a bit about Elenore and the babies. They walked down the hallway tunnel and went inside. Rachalla looked around and asked are the supply boxes beamed down? Hellen said yes they are they got up and went over to the stack. Rachalla said look for box number 183746 I had Kat'Lin get something and put it in for you.

The ladies went digging and soon found it .Hellen put it on the counter and opened it. She froze and whirled around and kissed Rachalla with great passion and said If I wasn't married I'd marry you right here and now. How many are there Rachalla said Kat'Lin said there were eight bags of drip grind Earth Coffee. They took the whole box back to her home right behind the medical facility. Hellen said Thank the Gods the stuff they have here tastes like dirty dish water. I have been drying and reusing my used grounds. They opened a bag and smelled the sweet scent as it wafted up out of the bag. She pulled out her coffee can and poured the whole container of used grounds in the trash and filled the can with fresh.

They made a whole pot of fresh and poured some cups. They gathered around the Kitchen table. Helen said I was drying a pile and Tranya walked in and was curious. She sniffed it and some went up her nose. She sneezed and blew the whole pile across the table. I almost peed myself laughing so hard watching her struggle to clean up the mess in-between sneezes. I finally had to give her some nose drops to stop the sneezing. Gods it was so funny. Rachalla said when I was laying in bed I thought I was going to have to kill somebody to just get a cup of coffee The nurse brought me their version. It tasted like soup, and I mean the bland kind. I told the nurse my taster is off but not that far. Hellen here laughed her butt off watching me choke down that cup before she gave me some from her stash.

Hellen hip bumped Rachalla as she stood in front of the sink counter and said you know you still smell of covers. Perhaps a nice long bath will help. Tranya won't be back with the baby for another couple of hours. She is going to freak seeing you so healthy.

Rachalla said that sounds nice. The girls giggled as they all went into the showers. Passing around the soap and playing. After they cleaned, and rinsed off, the ladies stepped down into the floor tub for a long soak and sponge bath.

All the girls giggled Rachalla asked how's the tail. I heard it was painful for a long while after you first did it. Helen said it hurt like hell till I couldn't stand it anymore and asked Queen Lorna to burn some blue into the connections and heal it.. Making the spinal connections by remote computer, while lying down on my stomach, was tedious and painful. She said I don't know how many centuries ago it was but I do know from my data files the first ones had tails. Rachalla said I was thinking of having one. Helen thought about it and said with your body shape you could pull it off and look even more stunning. Elenore and lilianna were off in their own world snuggling.

Soon Helen and Rachalla snuggled. It was late before everything broke up. Tranya was ecstatic at seeing Rachalla so much better. The baby was so beautiful she even had a tiny tail. Lilianna snuggled down on the couch with Elenore for a while Helen brought them a blanket to snuggle up and get warm.

Then, later Tranya woke them and put them in the guest bedroom. Rachalla walked down the hallway to the guest dome. Frank stuck his head up and blushed deep red. Tralla gently pulled down the covers and looked at Rachalla with some very glassy eyes. Rachalla sat down on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair she whispered feel better now?

Tralla pulled her down under the covers and snuggled up. With Rachalla now in her arms. She made a meld and let Rachalla see and feel the memory. She whispered, Whow! and they kissed for a long time. In the meld she could say what she couldn't with her mouth. Trallas love for Rachalla was going very deep. It warmed and touched her heart in a very personal way. Their mind speak was very frank and open. Tralla said she never wants to get in the way of her and Frank. That all this is very new to her. She said she was shocked that she could feel so for Frank. Then she shared those feelings with Rachalla. Tralla said Being their companion is a wonder she never even dreamed of. Poor Frank was wiped out. He hardly moved as he slept.

The next day they went down to the flying Skydome. Tralla was enthralled. She asked you can really do this. You can really fly. Rachalla said as she started putting on the gear, before I got sick I used to fly better than everybody except Frank here. Franks Father taught him and me both. Tralla asked does he fly? They both said no. Then Tralla asked the magic question. Can I learn how to fly? Frank stared at her. He asked didn't you do enough flying last night? Rachalla snickered. Tralla blushed. All she could say was I was frustrated. Rachalla said seven years of frustration is a lot more than I can endure.

Tralla said it's more than that. I have had to get my satisfaction from a simulation. I never could endure another males touch after I was forced. Rachalla said I thought Simulations didn't work. Tralla said they don't. Only the physical part. You can't mind meld with an Avatar. I was holding back a lot of frustration. Frank said last night was you holding back? Fidgeting and blushing she looked up at Frank and said I was afraid I'd frighten you off Frank. I have to be careful. Because we have a seven year cycle everything gets built up inside and our mating can sometimes get primal and savage. Frank said, I read a book on it.

Tralla said because it's so personal and embarrassing loosing so much control, we don't put everything in books Frank. Rachalla walked over and said check this out. You see this cover here that looks like a giant body suit? She turned around and showed her the contacts that touch areas of her spine, all the way down to her butt. Father figured out that on a choice few of every generation, some people were born with the Genetic profile for flight. By harnessing the spinal contacts, we operate this box here that converts the inputs into wing movements. Frank reached into his bag and pulled out a small light weight helmet Rachalla grimmest. Frank said you remember what father said. I'm still your flight instructor.

I still have to certify you for open sky free flight. I spoke with Queen Lorna and she agrees wear this or no flying. You remember all they did to open you up and cut out your tumor. I still have nightmares about it. What if you fall and hit your head again like what happened when you got shot. Your skull can only take so much. Rachalla said I passed everything before except my landing and I didn't have my glasses then. Frank said and you don't now, either. You are different you now. Your old body is pretty much gone. I don't need to tell you how I feel about your new body either. Rachalla pouted and put the helmet on, saying a few reminders don't hurt. Frank smiled saying you are stunning and kissed her. Her eyes shimmered and she smiled saying that's a good start.

Frank checked her wing placements and adjusted Rachalla's boobs to make sure she didn't get pinched. Rachalla said I think he does this just to get his hands on my boobs. Tralla snickered and said talented hands and blushed. Rachalla said you didn't show me everything did you. Tralla said it was late and you were tired. I can show you more later. Rachalla snickered and pointing at Tralla she said we are going to have a talk later young lady.

Frank finished suiting up he said step on the weight scale she weighed herself. She wrote down the weight and said now do the math and set your anti gravity belt. He leaned down and said and Jazon don't help her this time. She sat down and wrote out the math equation, and adjusted her belt and showed the paper and belt to Frank. He checked the math. He said that's pretty good. Rachalla said I remembered the equation Husband. Frank said very good just remember you have to add just a little more for compensating for the domes added atmospheric pressure of being on the bottom of the ocean. Other than that it was perfect. Frank checked his and showed it to Rachalla. Tralla said I thought Frank is the instructor. Rachalla said he is but we always double check everything. Safety first. Tralla said something just tapped me on my head.

Rachalla looked up and her eyes went super wide she hollered RUN! Rachalla turned up her gravity belt as she flew over and grabbed Tralla she hollered FRANK HIT THE BUTTON! Hold on Tralla and close your eyes. They flew out the door and hit the inner red button and alarms went off They flew past the secondary safety door and hit its button. They barely made it through the third when the floor shook and the dome imploded. They got that door closed and the safety gel automatically was injected filling the space between doors two and three. Alarms went off everywhere as they landed on their feet with their wings outstretched

Rachalla was still holding Tralla who was clinging tightly shivering with terror. Helen and Queen Lorna came running up with Leader. She asked you ok? Frank said we just got the scare of our lives. The flying dome imploded. There was no warning from pressure loss. No ear popping. No alarm sounded. Tralla here said she felt something tap her on her head. Rachalla looked up and hollered run and we got out of there quick. Lorna felt her hair and said "Water" my gods Girl you saved us all if those doors were still open when the sky dome imploded we here and about a thousand more would be dead. The whole inner city would have been flooded. Rachalla hugged Lorna as best she could with Tralla still attached to her she was shivering. Frank was bent over trying to catch his breath and said at least you got your landings right and while carrying Tralla to boot. Lorna rubbed her back soothing her.

She said to Frank it's a good thing you two were flying. You would have never made it on foot. Slowly Rachalla turned down her gravity pack and Helen almost had to peal Tralla off Rachalla's body. Lorna started barking orders into her com's. She said this is a code one evacuation alert. Damage control do a sensor sweep check all pressure dials use your eyes if you have to, but report any pressure loss. Evacuate the inner city and close all main airlock doors.

The Queen and leader both lead but in a safety alert The Queens word was law. She barked orders to the leader evacuate the city. Use safety alert protocol one. Use all the ships if you have to.

That was a new dome that should not have happened. Go in my office turn on all the cameras start looking for pressure bubbles. Helen, check out our guests and our little savior here. Get set up for mass casualties and be ready. Queen Lorna turned and walked away talking in her com's she said damage control. That was a large implosion and it shook the city. Check every seam. Helen walked the three over and helped Frank and Rachalla close up their wings and take their gear off. They got some looks from people so they pulled off their body suit's to be naked again. After a few moments the people calmed. Helen gave Tralla a sedative Rachalla looked up at the monitors and was watching the readings. She took a couple steps and froze. Frank asked what is it. Rachalla said take care of Tralla. I will be right back. She ran over and ran up the stairs into the office.

Speaking in Jazons voice Rachalla said Kendrix I think I know what happen you need to trust me. Kendrix said don't worry about me. The Queen is coming and she looks pissed. Jazon said print me out a copy drawing of the top of the Sky Dome. Lorna walked in Jazon spoke. The dome exploded. Not imploded. Lorna said how? Rachalla got dizzy and Jazon said Rachalla will speak now. Lorna caught her and guided Rachalla to a chair.

Jazon was speaking fast to Rachallas mind she said slow down Jazon. The dome exploded the pressure flow regulators are old. Close the safety valves Hurry. Rachalla started working the computer like she owned it and said now watch this ten seconds before and three seconds before Staring at the computer Rachalla said overlap the two captures, there see the blur.

The dome expanded. The pressure was increasing so slowly no sensor picked it up. Lorna was shocked. Rachalla said it's not a pressure loss problem it was an overpressure problem. Kendrix handed her the print out she quickly underlined the numbers and said see here and here and here the numbers changed. They aren't supposed to. The pressure must be constant. Too much and explosion. To little and Implosion. Lorna got her coms and said close all pressure control valves. Rachalla said close the inner cities first then watch the numbers. Keep the airlock doors closed till the pressure evens out. If they keep rising close them all speaking in her coms she gave the order. After a few moments she watched the numbers and they all stopped rising.

Rachalla said slowly bleed the pressure back down our domes are not designed for these numbers for very long. The order was given and the pressure evened out with the outer most parts of the city. She circled a section of the dome drawing and handed it to Lorna. As soon as you can send swimmers out to the debris pile we need metal samples from that area. That's where the water came in. It's like you said Lorna that dome is new that amount of expansion should not have happened even with this amount of pressure on this print out. Analyze the metal laser slice it super thin and scan each sample the answer is there I know it. Rachalla said Jazon very tired. Out of blue need rest Lorna caught her up and kissed her giving her more blue.

Rachalla smiled and said feel better just very tired. Lorna scooped her up and went back down stairs and layed her out in the hospitals main bed. Tralla crawled up in with her and snuggled up to comfort her. Frank stayed up for a bit and watched as one by one the alarms turned off and then snuggled up with Rachalla too and rested. Helen scanned all of them she told The Queen Tralla is hypertensive. I gave her a sedative she should be all right. Frank is ok just tired. Rachalla is another story. She over taxed her heart and will need bed rest for many days so Jazon can heal and strengthen her again. Queen Lorna said these people saved our city. Take good care of them. Helen bowed and said yes my Queen..

**A Sisters Love Chap. Thirty one Segment Four:**

**(A Sisters Journey home)**

Rachalla slept for many days as Jazon worked to repair her; Frank went and talked to the Queen. They sat down and Frank said will I love you forever, for all you have done. I see my wife growing into much greater than she was before. Holding her hand he said I fear I will be left behind. I like teaching. Do you have a "Spark of Life" that was a teacher?

Lorna stood and looked out the window. She said Frank I am deeply honored you want to share in our peoples legacy. What we did to save Rachalla forced us to reveal too many, one of our most cherished secrets. One we have kept for over a thousand years. This is not an easy way to live. Many voices in mind can confuse, even frighten sometimes.

Once it'sdone it can never be undone. To remove means death for you. Rachalla Tralla, and Elenore have long road ahead. It will require many years of teaching. Those who rejected her may reject her even more because of Jazon. This life is hard. Sometimes it is lonely and painful. It one of many reasons our world is closed to outsiders. You now understand, but many don't and some never will.

You no see but your trill people get treated unfairly. You are very special man to come here. And learn and live as we do. To love your Rachalla as you do. Now to even have love for companion Tralla as you do. Frank blushed and asked is it that obvious? Lorna snickered and said I see many things. Be careful and guard yourself. The roles of companion and wife can become blurred. Cause much trouble like Mandie and Ryack. Wound to heart can be fixed. Wounds to love, never can be fixed. Like blue feed spark of life so Trust feed love.

Break trust and love dies. It never comes back. Jazon and my "spark of life" were once married. We shared much love. Trust got broken. So love got broken. They forgive but never forget. It now wound they carry forever. Rachalla love me but Jazon love me too. Be very-very careful. Frank. Think long and hard on what I say. I love you too Frank. Watch and work with Jazon. Get Tralla to meld you two together so he can explain what neither can say out loud. Your world is learning but very cold at times. Cause many wounds to Rachalla.

Lilianna see into Rachalla's brain. I see into Rachallas heart. Many wounds are there. Her love for you is fierce. It calls her back to health many times. Even call her back from death and insanity many times. Love is gift of great wonder from creator. Precious, and priceless, but also fragile. Next year when you come back if still want we can do. You man of adversity but you also man of great love. Think hard and be careful. Frank was deeply moved by his conversation with Queen Lorna. He stood up and bowed saying I love you too Queen Lorna and left.

One and a half months went by. Elenore was enormous. She had to be helped just to sit up and go to the bathroom. She did that often as Tasha or Jennifer, or both would kick her bladder. ELenore joked that she should just move in and stay. We all tried to cheer her up but she felt miserable being away from her Ellis. They talked often on the viewer. Tralla and Rachalla had gotten close. Tralla looks up to Frank as leader now and Rachalla as Queen. As her assistant she would help care for the children. The family unit was solidifying. Now with Helen's help a couple surprises lay in store for when she gets home.

**Meanwhile, on Galadrael,**

The space station was finally in place and brought up to full power. The Queen was impressed at its massive size. The dedication ceremony was poignant but everybody missed Rachalla not being there.

The Garrison was scaled back to only house the Alert fighters and now had a shield dome of its own. President Arjin pulled the Titan from active duty to act as Presidential One, till a new ship can be constructed.

On Galadriel's surface, the pot marked scars of war were half gone now, as person by person many chipped in time to shovel in some dirt. The chill of winter had finally given way to the warmth of spring. Plans for the first spring festival were under way. The Queen counted the days till Rachallas return. She had wormed herself deep into her heart and she missed her so much. The grind of daily life was taxing as it went by. Birthdays came and went. Old visitors came by to visit the new station and Admiral. Many times he would stand from his desk and stare out into space thinking of his old home.

**Meanwhile on earth,**

The base is all but gone now as the shifting desert sand finally began to reclaim it to the sands of time. Off in the distance. If you listen to the howling winds you can hear the faint sounds of Iron Eagle doing his dance around the campfire in the sky. Rachalla and Robert never said anything, but both felt his passing when the base was bombed. Nobody ever found a body. It was his way. President Arjin had made many sweeping changes and the public showed its approval with great applause. Star Fleet's political foot print was greatly reduced and that gave the people comfort. All Admirals were relegated to either retirement or service on Star bases. It was a breath of fresh air to hold council meetings with no uniforms in sight. What President Hayes did in building up Star Fleet, Ardjin did in reorganizing it. Admiral Picard and Janeway enjoyed many luncheons not having to worry about walls and hallways with too many eyes and ears. The students at the academy have at last accepted the Romulin Wind Rider students. Many lasting friendships are forming. There are even rumors of a relationship or two. Picard said nothing as long as they kept their grades up. It took a while to adjust but Kat'Lin has fallen into a normal family grind. All that was left is the one thing that would fill the hole in their hearts… Rachalla…

**Meanwhile back on Aquadria,**

It took a while, but Rachallas strength returned. With an all new dedication she spent her days working out in the holographic gym. She would run on her machine and slowly her aching muscles started to tone and tighten. Her legs became slender with some very sexy muscles. Even Kendrix would drop by from time to time and watch her work out. A couple times she caught him staring and he would blush and walk off. Her passion for Frank would many times build to a fever pitch as they would fill the night with whispers and moans. Queen Lorna and Kendrix had become closer too. Many nights she would add a moan of her own to the chorus of love echoing in the city.

The new dome was finally in place and Rachalla soared free just as she did before across the mesas of the desert. Twice the size of the old one that imploded she felt free and that gigantic smile said it all. Frank started teaching Tralla the classroom basics of flight. Each was assigned a huge box with Blue mixed with other nutrients and compressed into capsules. They took three a day and their "Sparks of Life" were all very happy. Frank lost weight. Trying to keep up with two women will work it off of you. He got ripped and Tralla was fascinated by his muscles. One in particular.

It was getting close to time for Elenore's birth. And It couldn't happen any sooner as news came that John had gotten involved in a school fight and broke his arm. Some boys were picking on a girl in school and he hollered at them to stop it. They hollered back "Make Me" so he finished his pint of milk and walked over and proceeded to do just that. Now the little guy has a girlfriend who smiles every time he comes around. Ellis punished him for fighting but not very hard. Inwardly he was one proud papa. Boy is he in for a surprise when Elenore gets back.

Family life, though sad, grinded on without Rachalla.

**Meanwhile, on Trill, **

Dr. Tolin came to work one day and found Trina sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast and drinking coffee. She had lost weight and it was easy to see she wasn't taking good care of herself. He said nothing. He just walked over and hugged and held her for a long time as she silently cried.

They talked and shared stories of Rachallas improvement and also how bad her trip to the memory room was. Tolin said maybe if you feel like it, taking on a new client would do you good. Trina said I don't know. I settled everything with father's estate. I'm turning the old home into an institution for medical care. That way you can now help more people with less strain on your budget.

Trina said I named you administrator. Tolin asked what about Jacivil. She said I can't deal with him right now. I am just not wife material. I'm off to Risa for a short vacation. After that I don't know where I will end up. Trina asked please don't tell Jacivil you saw me. I don't want to get his hopes built up. Here are some documents for you. Look at them later. I better go my transport is leaving soon and I don't want him to see me like this. I'm just a mess Tolin. I spend half my day crying and the other half cursing. I need to go somewhere different for a while. Tolin said how about Galadrael. I here it's springtime there. Trina looked at Tolin. He said I miss her too she smiled and buzzed for transport and shimmered away.. Tolin looked at the papers and then folded them and put them away. Jacivil walked by a couple minutes later. He looked at his father and said she was here wasn't she. Tolin said son please sit down.

**Meanwhile back at Aquadria,**

Elenore was upset. The day had come. She had fallen in love with the child she was carrying for Rachalla. Dr. Helen saw her upset and called Tralla over and whispered I may need to use your talents to extract her memory of this. Rachalla saw and said no Tralla leave her to me I will help her through this. Tralla said but my lady she is in physical and mental pain. A mother's memory of a birth is not so easily extracted. We can start a meld. Remove the child and bring her back out just in time to have her baby. Helen said it really is for the best.

She has given you 8 months of her life, her body, and her love. Its time she had some peace and her life back. Rachalla turned to Queen Lorna. Lorna could always read Rachallas heart like an open book. She said child I know you love her. Give her back the love she gave you. Let her be filled with joy. Not fear and sorrow. Finally Rachalla relented and said go ahead. Tralla and Rachalla climed in the tank with Elenore. Rachalla peppered her with love, hugs, and kisses. Dr Helen gave her a small pain shot to calm her Tralla was rubbing her shoulders to relax her then she placed her hands on her head and she went to sleep.

Now relaxed Helen used her continuous scanner and moved the babies around. She saw those trademark pointed ears and slowly edged her out it took some doing but when Frank saw their baby slowly coming out he wept openly. He said I will love you forever Elenore for this moment and you my wife for all time. Tasha finally was free and the Doctor cut and clamped the cord and Rachalla gently with the help of the nurse, brought Tasha up to the surface. The nurse cleaned out her nose and mouth then holding her up by a leg she taps her butt to make her take her first breath of Aquadrian air. Frank and Rachalla cried as he helped her down out of the tank.

The baby was cleaned and weighed and scanned. The nurse said she is perfect the nurses came over and got ready and started burning blue in the water and Tralla brought her out of the meld extracting her memory. Tralla said Look-Look I can see the head. Elenore said thank you. Slowly Helen got the other one out and then the afterbirth came with Jennifer. The nurse rose up the child and cleaned her nose and mouth and patted her little bottom. Soon the cry of another child came. Then Rachalla was wheeled around and showed Elenore her baby Tasha to seal the memory extraction and implantation.

Jennifer was cleaned, weighed, and wrapped up nice and tight and laid in the incubator. The doctor gave Elenore a shot so the nurses can burn more blue and draw her abdomen back in and do the healing part. It took a while, so Rachalla was put in a bed and the baby placed in her hands with Frank now filled with aww and memorized by how beautiful she is.

Queen Lorna whispered you two do right thing. A message was sent out to Ellis that he has a baby Jennefer weighed in at 7 pounds 8 ounces. Baby and mother are all doing fine will arrive back next week. Lilianna snuggled later with Elenore she so wanted Ellis there for the birth.

She held Jennefer in her arms and looked over at Rachallas baby and said I know what you did for me and I know what I did for you. I love you Rachalla with all my heart. Tralla came over and said she had already bonded with the baby. I couldn't extract the complete memory so I broke the emotional bond that happens at birth. She is bonded with Jennifer only now and will suffer no more pain and anguish. Rachalla kissed her and said you have a home with me and Frank forever. You are loved and she kissed her again. Frank said you did a wonderful thing. We will always love you for it.

The next day was one of a crash course in diaper duty. Tralla needed help and instruction from the mothers. They all got the silly giggles but finally got the hang of it. The days went by as each slowly got used to their separate lives once again. Queen Lorna said tomorrow you must leave. Always remember to return once a year each year for training and observation. The last night there was quiet as everybody lay in bed crying bitter tears.

Kendrix held Lorna as she cried. Finally, that morning. Everybody dressed in soft lined Aquadrian uniforms and packed up their gear, wings and all. An Aquadrian shuttle was flown down from the ship as beaming wasn't good for the babies yet. One by one they kissed and said goodbye. The gear was stowed in the aft compartment. The Queen walked over and pulled off a magnet cover and exposed the Ambassadors emblem. Lorna said this shuttle yours now. We will be in contact with you and you in turn with our suppliers. Here are the pouch's for Your Father, The President, and Queen Maria. You will escort Queen when she comes.

Shuttle programmed with call to my ship. Then we will come and pick you and Queen up. Good bye Ambassador. Your papers are in this pouch. Elenore your birth papers in here too so don't forget to ask for them later. Rachalla said. I love you and I will always miss you. She embraced her with great love and kissed her with passion both glowed deep teal green. Lorna said pilot will drive you to ship. Kendrix held her as they waved goodbye and the pressure chamber filled with water. Once the pressure equalized the shuttle was tactured out and allowed to free float slowly to the surface. The pilot powered up the vessel and they all went skyward looking back down at the water remembering all the love hidden beneath it.

Soon the blue sky was replaced by the blackness of space and we powered over to the landing bay and landed in the spot marked Ambassador Holloman. The big bay door closed and the ship powered away then jumped to warp and vanished. The captain came out and greeted us. We were escorted to quarters to rest for the journey. The Captain said please come with me. Ambassador Holloman. She was escorted up to the bridge and was treated to a view of Aquadria as we left. The Captain said you are very quiet.

Rachalla said I am sad. I just left paradise. A home of pure love. He asked how is your tail does it still hurt? Rachalla unsnapped the shoulder pouch and slowly using her mind she pulled it out and and uncurled it and placed the tip in his hand. He cupped it to his face and glowed blue and then offered his and Rachalla did the same the captain said I transported your mother the last time. Her daughter is just as breathtaking as she is. Rachalla said thank you for sharing your love with me. The captain said thank you too. Our destination is Earth. We should arrive in 9 hours.

Rachalla used her mind speak and said to the captain my gods. I was raised on that world. Now the very word seems so alien to me. I truly am starting off on a new life. The Captain said back in his mind speak All life is a journey.

For you an old journey has ended and a new one begins. Your uniform fits you well. Rachalla said I feel better naked now than with this on now we journey to the world of noise and covers. The Captain said, it will be good to greet old friends once again. Comfort for your heartbreak. Smiling Rachalla said yes. She placed her hand on the captain's shoulder and said like the comfort of my new friends and family he smiled. He had an assistant escort me back. We all rested and went through yet another diaper change. Tralla is getting better at this. I must make a mental note to spoil her some tonight. Finally sleep took us. Soon the captain's knock came on the door and said we have arrived.

**Meanwhile in earth's council chambers,**

An assistant passed a card to President Ardjin he said quickly, establish communications with Romulas. They came on line Ryack said Mr. President we are in cession and are about to decide on an important piece of legislation. President Ardjin said forgive me. We just got word. The Aquadrian ship has arrived and your daughter, the new ambassador has arrived. Their shuttle is coming in for a landing now. Ryack said everybody wait for a bit Rachalla is back. Come quick Moonweichi. She ran over into camera view. Her arm wrapped around her husband for support. Nobody had any idea what kind of change to expect.

Everybody heard her over the radio coms and she sounded strong..

She called in to Star Fleet Security." This is the ambassador shuttle from Aquadria. Aqua-One requesting clearance to enter restricted space and land to meet with both president and counsel at this time"… "Aqua-One, you are cleared". Escort will take you to land at front door an honor guard is awaiting and welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Holoman and family. Rachalla said, confirmed and thank you.

The escort brought Aqua-One around and she landed perfectly. All the cameras were warmed up ANN was carrying this live. FNN on a delayed transmission lag. After everybody exited Rachalla put her hand on an ident plate. It scanned her and then locked the shuttle. She took her place in front as Ambassador. The chief of the guard dropped his jaw and said you are stunning! Grinning Rachalla said, Thank You if you please. He said I'm going to enjoy this. The doors were opened and guards held them open as the honor guard marched them in. The chief of the guard said" Mr President, The Ambassador of Aquadria, the honorable Rachalla Jazon Holoman and family".

Guards reverse March. Everybody did a precision one-eighty step and marched away. As Rachalla was exposed to the cameras everybody stood and cheered wildly. Ardjin just stood back and let the crowd drink it all in. Mandie was jumping up and down screaming out she's gorgeous-she's gorgeous Ryack was almost drowned out by the cheers of the Senate behind him.

Robert was cheering as Kat'Lin ran in and gasped saying look at her WOW!

Standing on the council floor so near where she nearly died once before and did die stopping an assassin's bullet. Rachalla stood alone and took it all in it was high praise so very much over due and well deserved. She waved to the council and the cameras and then turned to President Ardjin As the applause died down she said it's so good to see you again my forever friend. The people of Aquadria greet and congratulate you in your victories over your struggles. Ardjin said for once I'm speechless and that doesn't happen very often. The council snickered. He said my gods woman you are stunning. Arjin said you saved my life and I am eternally grateful.

Rachalla held out her hands and asked is it proper to hug a sitting president. Arjin said who cares about proper right now and walked into her embrace. Everybody cheered as she gave him a warm squeeze. As he stepped back Rachalla said I bring you the diplomatic pouch of Aquadria and unsnapped her shoulder satchel and gently lifted her tail up and out of the bag. Everybody gasped Arjin got really wide eyed and said that's new and different. I must say I like it too.

Mandie screamed Holy Crap she has a tail! Ryack growled Frank! He said not my idea I swear. Looking at the monitor Rachalla said Hi mother and father. Yes it was my decision and I made it and since my husband has the good sense to support me he said yes. Ryach snickered and said Smart Man. The council and Senate snickered. Frank brought forward the baby basket and Rachalla reached inside and said we also have a new addition to our family. Meet Tasha Mae Holloman everybody strained to get a peek Arjin said beautiful just like her mother. Another baby cried and Rachalla motioned for Elenore to come over she said and this is the surprise for the Ellis family what was believed as a single birth actually came out as twins. In Galadriel, Ellis just passed out standing right beside the queen. She howled at the poor man.

Meet Jennifer. Rachalla gestered for Tralla to come and take the baby, My assist, and companion, Tralla. She bowed and took the baby back. Rachalla said we have another announcement mother. In 8 months Tasha will have a baby sister. Mandie fainted. Ryack had to grab her quick. She shook her head and said three children! I can't keep up. Ryack asked want to try for another she shushed him as the Senate snickered. Rachalla gestured to Frank and he stepped forward. He said we looked all through the data available on Denoblian customs and couldn't find what we are looking for so we also came here also to ask your permission to name our last child, Luxani Mae Holoman.

Frank said it's a proud name of a great lady whose love still lives in the hearts of many. Arjin just stood there and shook for a moment wiping tears as the council awwwed him. He said your right it is not listed in Denoblian customs.

For my people it is so sacred an act that it isn't done very often. He shook Franks hand and said you have my permission and my love forever. They all applauded and then cheered as Frank and Arjin embraced and hugged. Rachalla asked may we also ask a favor. My shuttle could make it back home to Galadriel but it would take a long time. May we have a ride? Ardjin smiled and said I have just the thing. He opened his coms and said President to Titan come in please. Admiral Riker here Ardin said prepare to receive some guests for a ride to Galadrael. We will be arriving via the Aquadrian Ambassadors shuttle. Some friends I think you know. Riker smiled and ordered in the background Shuttle bay prepare to receive guests and dignitaries.

Ricker said ready whenever you are sir. Arjin said shall we? He hollered out council of course is dismissed. Rachalla said no uniforms? He said no officers within a mile of the council. The people run Star Fleet now. Rachalla said aloud Thank the gods, as they walked out. She placed her hand on the ident pad it scanned her and unlocked the shuttle everybody climbed in with the president. They lifted off and was escorted to orbit and guided to the Titan. Nearing the shuttle bay Rachalla called out Aqua-One to Titan. Request permission to board and land? Riker smiled at Deanna and said permission Granted and welcome back.

After securing the shuttle, they all walked together across the landing bay and was met by Deanna whose jaw just dropped at the sight of Rachalla she said Wow you look fantastic. Rachalla walked up to Riker and asked permission to come aboard Admiral Riker. He grinned and said permission granted my forever friend. Rachalla said Gods you are a sight for my sore eyes. She hugged them both warmly. Arjin said I will leave you in their capable hands safe journeys and clear horizons' Ambassador, Frank I want pictures please, and Frank smiled and said yes sir.

He hit his coms and said its back to work for me and shimmered away. Riker offered his arm and said right this way Ambassador. Something tells me you are hungry. Rachalla said I'm off duty now Will and I was born hungry. He snickered and led us to quarters to freshen up and then we were led to a lavish buffet of foods and smells. Two months of Aquadrian food left us all hungry for just about anything and everything so we pigged out as the ship lumbered out of orbit and warped out for Galadrael. Rachalla was sitting as the others talked and filled their plates Deanna smiled and sat down beside her she was startled when she sat on Rachallas tail.

Rachalla snickered and said you got a soft warm butt. Trading wicked grins and blushes Deanna said I'll bet that comes in handy. Frank loves to play with it. I can feel everything he strokes it and sends shivers up my spine. Rachalla said it's very useful. Deanna said as she ate so you have a companion now too. Rachalla said she is very useful as well. We found each other on Trill. Deanna asked what else did you find on Trill Smiling she held Deannas hand and said you have no need of your powers on me Deanna, I found freedom and love. No more fighting for me. No more bad memories too. I'm a momma now and will be again.

Deanna snickered, your poor mother fainted dead away. Laughing Rachalla said Yea it was worth it to see the look on her face as she passed out. Rachalla said I've missed our talks. Deanna asked how does it feel to be conjoined. Rachalla said Jazon is so gentle. Most times I hardly know he's there. Deanna asked does he peek in on you? He says he doesn't but I think he likes to watch so I give him a little something to look at sometimes. Riker came over Rachalla placed her hand on his hip and said Thank You Will. He hugged Rachalla he said I never thought I'd ever see those eyes sparkle again. Rachalla asked when are you planning to go back to the fishing camp?

He smiled and said we plan for late summer early fall but you know Star Fleet and how they ruin plans. Rachalla said well if you go let me know I'll put on those sexy jeans you like so much. Deanna was miffed she said Will Riker you dirty old man. Riker took the safe route and just grinned and said No Comment. Deanna said you will have to cut a new hole in the back for your tail now. Aquadria is partly our home too.

We live mostly as they do. It's very comfortable. Deanna asked what about being naked all the time. Rachalla said first time was the worst. But, after about 30 minutes, I hardly noticed it. Now, I find I prefer it. Clothes get scratchy when I come back from there. She said you should go. You married naked It's just like that. Rachalla snickered she said I'll bet that was an educational sight. Giggeling Deanna said it was, Worf made many friends that day. Beverly was really glassy eyed at Captain Picard. Look at how that turned out. Both girls giggled. Late that night, Admiral Riker was on the coms with Admiral Holloman.

He said they are all resting comfortably. Robert asked how's Rachalla? Deanna said, back to where she was and then some. Will said she is completely breath taking. Robert grinned and said thanks for the heads up everything will be ready we will roll out the red carpet for her. The whole fly in through the doors and docking procedure. Deanna said she is slimmer than before but not an ounce of fat anywhere. I am so jealous and she has some real muscles too. And that tail she has now. She can be sneaky with that thing. Riker said we will arrive day after tomorrow.

Robert said we will be ready thanks Will, Holloman out. Deanna said I know somebody else that can be sneaky when he wants to be. Sitting in her husband's lap Will said oh really who might that be. Deanna kissed her husband and said it just feels so right to have her back on board. Riker said I missed her too.

They went to bed to go play and next day Deanna found Rachalla down at the gym working out. She could see her muscled legs and almost fainted. She went from machine to machine a couple guys were in there watching her work out. She grinned at one and he stubbed his toe on a weight machine. She grabbed a one hundred pound weight and did abdominal curls as if it was weightless. Deanna did her usual light weight aerobic workout.

Rachalla decided to have some sport with the guys watching. She slowly bent over and reached down to pick up the boxing gloves. You could hear the mental groans and Deanna was eating it all up. She flicked her tail at them to really peak their interest she pulled on the Velcro holders and started her boxing step she hit the bag lightly then gave the guys a glance and lightening fast she started peppering the bags in a Three hit clusters. She got faster and hit the bag harder and one by one the guys said damn and started walking away. Rachalla snickered she said Awwww come on fella's it just a little sparing come on you can take it.

They all left waving their hands no. Deanna sat squat on the floor and let out one serious belly laugh. She said you crushed their hopes Flat. Rachalla was bent over laughing her ass off. Breathless she said gods that felt good. She plopped down in the floor in front of her laughing. She took a drink from her drink bottle and wiped the sweat from her eyes. That same shimmer that once frightened her now warmed her heart. Deanna said you have come so far. I'm so proud of you. Rachalla said Gods it hurt. You just don't know. I was so scared. I saw myself die and I almost crossed over I was so scared. Pounding on the carpet she said Damn it I still get scared. Deanna scampered over and held her. She said you toughed it out and stood tall walking through hell itself.

Rachalla said I thought if Tralla extracted all the memories it would get better. She said I'm not tuff not anymore. Deanna shushed her and just held her she said you will be healing for a very long time. Rachalla said I never felt welcome or accepted. Only you and Will did that. I will love you both forever. Snifeling, Rachalla let go and stood saying sorry. Deanna stood and asked for what? For being a woman? For being scared? Gods, you should just sit down and read your history record. Nobody has done as much or paid as much as you have. Hugging Rachalla Deanna said you have nothing to prove to anybody.

You proved you were right all along. Deanna said it is I that has grown to love you my baby. Will and me both love you. Now show me how you hit that bag. Rachalla snickered and turned and did double cluster of three lightening fast hits. She said Gods that felt good to take those guys down a notch. Deanna said that one poor guy was so crestfallen. I think he was going to ask you out. Rachalla said you mean the blond one? He was kind of cute. Rachalla kissed Deanna and gave her some Blue. It startled her she said that was wild. What did you do? Richalla snickered and whispered in her ear and said Blue makes you horny. You and Will are going to have some fun tonight. Both giggled as they left together.

Later that evening, as we traveled, we all sat down to dinner together the plates were covered Riker said it was a surprise. We all sat down and uncovered the plate Rachalla let out a howling belly laugh as she said Cheese burgers and Fries Deanna came around with a tray and passed out the chocolate shakes. She said Will if you weren't married Id marry you right here and now Deanna I can see why you love him so much. The rest of the night was spent eating talking and dripping. Even Tralla was in a good mood. She got a chance to unwind and play a little. After, she watched the babies so Elenore could video talk with Ellis.

He said the Spring Festival Rachalla suggested is on for day after tomorrow. He said I hope you can get here in time. Elenore said I miss you husband how is John. Ellis said still sporting his cast even though he doesn't need it. They are taking it off tomorrow. She said we are coming baby fast as we can. Jennifer is gorgeous just like her father. Ellis asked how are you doing with the separation. Elenore said Lilianna and Tralla have been working with me and its better now.

Crying, Elenore said I can't believe what I did. There was so much love. I just need to hold you right now. Ellis said I do to baby. I will hold you soon.

I have to go baby, Duty calls. You won't believe it here everything has changed. Hurry back baby… Bye. Elenore turned and looked at Tralla she asked is it time now. Tralla said yes. They sat down and did their therapy Over in the shower, Frank walked in to take his shower and Rachalla walked in behind him she played with his butt and snickered. Frank scoped up Rachallas tail and stroked it she shivered and they got close and soaped up playing together.

Up in the captains quarters Riker was taking a bath and Deanna walked in and began rubbing his back playing with him he turned around and they kissed with great passion. Deanna took the washcloth and bathed her man making him moan with delight. She knelt down and pleasured him passionately. They joined and both moaned as he went deeper. Slowly their passions grew and grew. Still wet, Riker carried Deanna out of the shower and they fell on the bed. Both were wet but neither cared she was so hot for him she moaned every time he moved in and out of her pulling him to her she moaned deeper. They kept going. She wanted more.

Like a woman possessed she rolled him over and mounted him riding and milking him as she went. Finally almost out of breath they erupted inside each other and Deanna was filled with a lot more than passion. He rolled her over and thrust up deep into her and exploded again as she closed her eyes and arched her back moaning her toes curled as she moaned again. Their next shower was for a completely different reason and it was late by the time they pulled the soaked sheets off the bed. She stood naked and threw the sheets down in a pile and they snuggled under the blanket and kissed madly. She felt like that night as they made love while floating in the Opal sea on their honeymoon.

The next morning Riker walked on the bridge one happy man. Even the crew saw he was in a good mood. The ops lady rolled her eyes and giggled. Just as soon as Deanna walked out on the bridge everybody knew why Riker was so happy. She was walking loose and happy and glowing she said good morning Admiral as she sauntered by Riker and grinned some more and said Good Morning Commander. Deanna asked slept well? Her eyes were sparkling. Riker sat down in his captain's chair and said I slept very well you? Deanna said like a log.

So, What's on tap for today? Will said this, they orbited around Galadrael and saw it. Rachalla station was all lit up. Riker called out Science station we will need a pre-approach scan please. Download it to navigation. The lady was grinning too she said Aye Sir. He got on his coms and said Madam Ambassador and party please report to the bridge. I have something you need to see. They all came off the lift and Rachalla gasped loudly. She walked over to the view screen. She looked back at Will and he blushed Rachalla shot Deanna a wicked grin she bit her lip and blushed bright red. Nothing had to be said their look said it all. She gasped again saying Will it's so big.

Riker shot Deanna a look she just covered her eyes and snickered. Riker opened hailing frequencies and said Rachalla station this is the USS Titan carrying the Ambassador of Aquadria and family requesting approach control for docking procedures. USS Titan request for docking is granted this is approach control requesting lock on for docking maneuvers. Rachalla was stunned. Riker said Lock on. Space dock you have control. Approach control came back with" Roger USS Titan, and since this is your first visit, "Welcome to Rachalla station, Enjoy the ride. Riker signed off saying "Titan Confirms."

Her tail thrashed with excitement. She said it's bigger than McKendly station. Riker said a whole lot bigger. The closer the Titan got the bigger it got. Rachalla was in tears. Deanna could feel her joy boiling over. Slowly, transport control brought the Titan inside and everybody gasped Three White Star battle destroyers were parked Wind Rider Fighters were neatly aligned and parked off to the side and down below the docking ring launch tubes lined the walls all the way around. Each tube was loaded with a fighter poised to stop any trouble that comes our way.

"Approach control To Titan, we are activating mooring beacons we have all stop."

Riker said "All stop confirmed" "All stations at station keeping powering down all engines"

"Approach control To Titan, Stand by for gangway and locked on for soft seal, stand by for Fleet Admiral Hollomond's arrival. Titan confirms. Riker said stations people and look sharp Rachalla quickly rolled up her tail and slid it in her pouch and snapped it shut she was vibrating with sheer Joy as Frank walked over and stood by her side and Tralla stood by him Elenore stood by her. Riker heard the lift stop and barked Bridge attention, Admiral on the bridge. Robert asked permission to board Admiral Riker? He said Granted Sir and welcome aboard He stepped down and froze.

Staring at Rachalla. He was shocked. He whispered Ray-Ray? She said it's me daddy, I'm all better now. She broke and ran across the bridge into his arms hugging him fiercely. He moaned deeply, saying Gods it's so good to hold you again. Tears flowing, Rachalla said Gods I missed you so much daddy. Finally, she let go and climbed down so Frank could have his turn. Riker stepped behind Robert and slipped him a handkerchief. He said Thank you. I was so excited I forgot mine.

Rachalla hugged Robert again he was almost overaught with emotion. Robert said you look stunning my gods so thin and so strong. Admiral Holloman, trying to bring himself back under control, said standard leave applies of course Take a few days off and show your wife a good time. Deanna said in her mind speak to Rachalla, He already did that last night. Rachalla looked her way and grinned wickedly.

Rachalla smiled and said Daddy we brought you something. She called out Lilianna she came out of Rikers office pushing two strollers. Robert gushed at them. He asked which is which. Rachalla checked their ears and said this one is Elenores and Ellis's Daughter, Jennifer. Gently picking up hers she said and this one is my Tasha. She passed her over into Robert's arms and said she is going to need a lot of advice. Rachalla smiled and whispered I hear tell you good at that Grand pa. He looked over at Rachalla she rubbed her belly and said in 8 months Tasha will have a sister Luxani Mae . Robert said three children? Rachalla said yep it's time to be a mommy now. Robert gently eased Tasha back down in the stroller.

And said, everybody please come this way. Riker and Deanna waved good bye. The group walked the gangway and Robert pointed out a huge bronze plaque with her name on it. Robert said there is a plaque at every dock. Everybody that comes or goes reads about you and knows why the station is called Rachalla station. Robert was like a proud papa showing off his station. A large group of Wind Riders noticed and one guy said hey there she is. Our Hero come back home. Everybody applauded her as she smiled and waved at them. The Admiral waved them off saying not so many so soon. You'll wake the babies.

They followed him to his office. Elenore got all wide eyed as Ellis stood up Lilianna screeched JAKE! As he stood up Elenore and Ellis, Jake and Lilianna both ran to their arms and kissed madly. Ellis said I couldn't stand it any longer I needed to hold you again. Ellis called out John He turned around from standing in the corner and screeched MOMMY! And ran to her. She knelt down and hugged her little man. Sternly she asked what did I tell you about fighting. John said not to but I had no choice mommy they were hurting a little girl.

Rachlla gave Frank a look and said well we have a noble protector here. She squat down, and said but fighting is wrong. John asked if fighting wrong, why did you do it. You fight in big ships to keep me safe. You fight to save me. I almost drowned. Why can't I fight to protect girl. I tried to tell teacher he thought it was funny. Ellis said that's another thing the replay showed the teacher was watching and laughing he doesn't think it's funny anymore after being fired.

Elenore said we are going to have a family talk about this. John said that's mommy code for I'm in trouble again. Ellis looked at Jennifer and said Whow!. John come over here and take a look at your new sister Jennifer. John walked over and said cool! John asked can we go back home now? Rachalla unsnapped her shoulder bag and pulled out her Tail and curled it up behind her while she looked for her papers and then handed them to her and Ellis. She said here it is the birth records and medical papers and such. She said, oh, here daddy, there is a diplomatic pouch for you something about construction materials and specifications for your new school. Robert cleared his throat and pointed.

What about this. Rachalla said I wanted one. I asked Frank. Robert said you mean you told him and he wisely agreed to stop a fight. Blushing, Rachalla said yea, that too. Snickering, Robert asked does your mother know. Yes, she fainted. Robert laughed. Lilianna say we have to go now too. I have children and lonely husband to attend.

Elenore blushed, and said us too, we all have families now. Rachalla gave both a hug and a kiss. Lilianna said I be by later at home for therapy treatment. Robert asked Therapy? Rachalla said its ongoing. Daddy the damage left by the tumor was much more than they predicted. Lilianna uses her powers to see the micro parts of my brain tissues she repairs and restores the neuron memory bridges. Tralla here is my companion she is also a mind meld doctor she is ordering the memory chains of images I still have. And, of course, extracting the bad memories and Jazon sorts the rest. Rachalla said also technically I am not a Romulan anymore. Handing Robert her file she said.

My last DNA Scan says I'm 67 % Vulcan like Tralla here and 33 % Romulan. I think under Star Fleet Regulations I may also have to reregister as a Conjoined species. Robert looked at the medical records and said Run this by Star Fleet Medical on Galadrael. I think you will have to take a series of tests and scans but it shouldn't be any problem. Robert asked so, you still have bad memories? Tralla said, if you need any old memories extracted or neutralized I would be willing to help. Robert leaned back in his chair and waved his hands and said no thanks.

Frank said extracting memories is ruff. Tralla said tell me about it I still have bruises from Trill. Rachalla said yea, I am really sorry about that. I thrashed about pretty roughly. Remind me later and I'll put some medicine on it for you. Rachalla sat down and said let's get rid of the ten thousand pound elephant in the room. I am fine. I am not crazy. Well no more than normal. No more freak outs, screaming fits or stammering. And Sorry Tralla, I still remember what happened on that bad mission. Tralla said I thought I got that one out. Rachalla said you did technically. The emotional bond to the memory is gone.

She picked up a piece of paper and said before the memory was like this and she placed the paper right in front of her nose. Then she put the paper back and stood up and walked across the room and said now the memory is like this. I can see it from far off. So I know it happened but just like what Tralla did for Elenore, The emotional bond was broken and extracted. Robert asked Elenore? Frank said things got real tense during birth. Even though she was carrying Twins she emotionally bonded with Tasha. Tralla said I did what I could do to spare her the mental anguish of separation anxiety.

Robert looked at his watch and said Kat'Lin works in the nursery now that we have Kate. She should be here any moment. Kat'Lin walked in with Kate in a stroller talking about her day. Robert looked up and grinned and pointed off to the side office. Slowly Rachalla walked around the corner Kat'Lin gasped and screamed and ran into her deep embrace both were crying as they kissed. Kat'Lin asked, Ray-Ray is it really you? She said Hi mom they held each other for a long time as they mind talked. Suddenly she saw the tail and played with it grinning she said I wondered if you would. You and Mandie were eyeing Helen's tail at Galadrael when she last visited.

Rachalla turned her around to introduce Tralla. Kat'Lin gasped again Tralla! The last I saw you was years ago at the Sirranite colony on Vulcan back when I was a counselor we talked about some issues that were very painful. Rachalla said small galaxy. Mother, Tralla is my companion now. Kat'Lin said I thought you were with that cute little thing what was her name? Tralla blushed and said that was way in the past. Kat'Lin asked can I see him? Rachalla unbuttoned her uniform top and Jazon glowed for her. Rachalla snickered and said Jazon you're a dirty old man.

Kat'lin asked what did he say? Rachalla blushed, and he said your spots are sexy. Kat"lin said Thank you Jazon. Rachalla buttoned her shirt back.

Frank looked at his dad and said, I will never understand conjoinment. Robert said trust me son some things are better left unasked. Frank snickered. Rachalla said Elenore had Tasha she is right over here. She gushed at her and said she is beautiful, just like her mother. Rachalla said she had twins you just missed them. She and Ellis were anxious to get back home.

Robert asked anybody hungry? Rachalla said starved. Frank said I believe that she eats everything in sight. Kat'Lin said you're not. Rachalla blushed and said it's a girl. She's only a few weeks old. Kat'Lin said My Gods woman. One toddler, and two babies still in diapers. You are a full time mother now. Rachalla said that's the plan. Tralla helps me.

Robert said, we have a pretty good restraint across the promenade. Robert held Rachallas hand and smiled saying right this way. They walked out and down the small hallway and around the corner and then Rachalla froze. Standing all around the Promenade nearly eight deep were her Wind Rider soldiers all snapped to attention and saluted. Rachalla looked at all of them with tears running down her face she snapped to attention and saluted them back the crowd erupted in a roar and applause she just stood there as Robert backed away applauding himself. She was stunned at all the love being poured out on her Frank whispered in his father's ear "Best Medicine Ever"

The crowd parted and Rachalla saw a fighter on display with three soldiers standing on it. Robert nodded. The first one said Hi Admiral, My name is Jennifer, just like Commander Elenors baby my call sign is "Cranky", My ship lost and aft engine and I was able to bring my ship down safely because of your training. The male said Hi Admiral, My name is Carl, My call sign is "Stinger" I lost my port engine but was able to maintain control and landed my fighter whole and with no injury Damage control put the fires out and rebuilt my fighter and I still fly her today, Your training saved my life and my ship.

Another lady said Hi Admiral my name is Brenda. My call sign is "Buzzy" I lost both engines and was able to maintain control and bring my fighter down whole and skied to a safe landing on the snow with my landing struts. I still don't sky, but I can learn, because your training saved my life and my ship. All three saluted. Rachalla she saluted them back. Robert said each one of these brave pilots were taught by your hand and has served with honor because of it. They have a gift for you. Each person worked on this static display everybody climbed down and pulled off the cover she was deep blue and written in yellow across the front was the name " Admiral Rachalla Holloman Just under the cockpit was written her call sign "Ya Shaw" Robert walked over and placed his hand on the ship.

He said every pilot, and every citizen who visits our shops and restraints in this mall, will be reminded of our Salute to the greatest "Wind Rider" of us all. Everybody citizen and soldier alike applauded. Riker and Deanna were two floors up applauding. On every floor people were applauding. Rachalla raised her hand and everybody quieted down. She said, we have all walked a long and sometimes a very rough and difficult path. I love each and every one of my pilots. Somebody in back Yelled out, "And we love you too" everybody applauded again. Rachalla saluted again and yelled out, "Wind Riders, What is our motto". All in one accord they said, "Safety First, we can replace ships, we can't replace Pilots".

As she slowly dropped her salute she said "May God Bless You All" The applause continued as Rachalla walked over and hugged her ship. Frank walked over and without a single care, Rachalla gave her husband one very passionate kiss. Everybody hooped and hollered at that.

Then the baby cried and Tralla hollered out diaper duty. Rachalla said I got ta go fellas Duty Calls. Everybody laughed and all the pilots broke up. Teasingly, she said all these brave pilots and not one diaper changer. One woman said I'll help. Rachalla turned to look who said that and as the crowd parted Trina was sitting at a table sipping a drink through a straw. Rachalla screamed Trina! And ran over and jumped into her arms. They shared a kiss that caught many people's eye, including Deanna's. She just smiled and shook her head and walked on with her husband arm in arm. Frank knew Tralla would be upset he held and gave her hand a small squeeze. Trina moaned, Gods it feels so good to hold you in my arms again. Rachalla said I am so sorry about your parents. Trina said thank you. She said what about you. You look hot girl what did you do loose 25-30 pounds? Rachalla said and then some. They sat down for a moment. Trina said I just couldn't stay away. I settled things at home and got right out of there as quick as I could. I was on Risa and I contacted the Queen and we talked of you and some "Other" things. It seems she is in need of an assistant and hired me right on the spot over the coms.

She has missed you so much and has a surprise for you when you get back. Rachalla said she is my next stop I plan on one hell of an entrance too. Trina looked at her watch and said Oh I have to go. I can't be late on my first day. Rachalla said I'll see you later when you get there. Tralla went back to the Admirals office and borrowed one of Kat'Lins stash of diapers. Rachalla headed back up to the office. She ran back into Roberts arms and said I can't believe you did all that out there. Thank you-Thank you-Thank you. You're the greatest daddy in the world. Frank said I'll second that. Robert moaned and said I love you baby, she climbed back down. Robert said now let's really go out to eat.

Rachalla said give me a moment with my assistant here I'll be right out. Frank please take the baby. As they walked out Rachalla took Tralla by the hand and led her in back to the side office and gave her one very passionate kiss. They glowed bright teal for a moment breathlessly she pulled away and said I felt your sorrow when I kissed Trina. I don't ever want you to think I stopped loving you. That is never going to happen understand? All dreamy eyed Tralla said I love how you explain things. They kissed again and went outside and joined the group. Robert asked everything ok? Rachalla said perfect just explaining about Trina. Robert noticed Rachalla and Tralla holding hands snickered shook his head and let it go.

Rachalla drapped her tail on Trallas shoulder and they both snickered. Finally at the restraint the manager was waiting on his arrival. He said sir, welcome back your table is ready. People started noticing Rachalla and applauded. Looking around she blushed and said thank you everybody. They all got seated and pigged out on samples of every meal on the menue.

**Meanwhile down on the planet surface, **

Trina met with the queen in her office and quickly saw why she was being hired. She said Rachalla is going to freak out. Snickering she said you should have been here when I told my husband. He fainted clean dead away. Dropped right to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Maria turned to the double doors and tightened her grip on the door handles. She asked how is Rachalla? Trina said I almost didn't recognize her she is totally stunning Trina could smell her want building. She got up and walked over and began rubbing her back Maria moaned saying your hired.

She whispered the door handle gripping thing doesn't work. Maria moaned and said I noticed. Trina messaged up and down her spine Maria said Gods your mmmmmm good at that. Trina said I am good at many things. Moaning as she rubbed Marias shoulders she said I noticed you have one very big reference from a . He said you were one of his best counselors he had and that I could trust you with any need I have. Rubbing her arms Trina said I should remember to send him a thank you note..

**Meanwhile, back up on the station,**

Everybody settled down to some hot coffee. Robert asked Rachalla, got any plans? Rachalla said we plan on working with the citizens that are still badly affected by the war and I still have my duties as Ambassador I may have to do some traveling for that from time to time but for now its spend time with Family and get reacquainted with my new home world. I do plan on some teaching for you. At least till you finish building the school on Jaden. After that, I will decide then Rachalla said I have my family on the surface and up here close by. I am home and that is all that counts. Daddy I still have healing to do. The tumor slapped me down pretty hard and it's been hard to stand back on my feet again. Now that I have I want to help others, mediate disputes, and do my part to keep the peace but I will never go back to Star Fleet ever again. Nor will I ever fly in a fighter again no matter how good my reflexes get. My fighting days are over. I plan on enjoying my retirement and my family. That includes the three of you too.

They broke up early. Those 3am feedings come early. Now there are two babies to feed. Frank and Tralla and Rachalla stayed in the guest bedroom. They played a little and they snuggled down to sleep….

Sure enough, 3 am came around and Kates alarm went off soon Tashas followed. Yawning Kat'Lin started coffee and changed Kate's diaper. Tasha was a little fussy as she woke up so Rachalla was walking her around the living room. Both mothers sitting there breast feeding their babies. Frank and Robert woke up and went to check in on them. Watching them Frank said It never gets old does it Robert asked what son? He said seeing all this. It has to be the most beautiful sight in all the galaxies. Rachalla whispered how's Tralla? Frank said sleeping. She will be watching the baby as you do your thing tomorrow. Rachalla whispered go back to bed fellas we have this here. Yawning they stumbled back to their pillows.

Kat'Lin said "Men" They have no idea how to care for a baby. Rachalla asked Robert still throw up changing diapers? Snickering she said no thank the Gods. Snickering Rachalla said Ryack still can't do it . Kat'Lin said, you love her don't you. So does Frank. Rachalla asked is it that obvious? Kat'Lin said only to those who love you. I just want you happy again. I have so missed those sparkling eyes of yours. Rachalla said you saved my life. I will love you forever mom. They finally got their fill and Kat'Lin threw a long towel over her shoulder and burped her. Finally she belched and Rachalla snickered and said she belches just like daddy. Kat'lin said Farts like him too. Loud and stinky. Rachalla snickered, she said I can't say much I do that pretty well myself.

Rachalla asked to borrow the towel Kat'Lin draped it over her shoulder and leaned down and kissed her daughter. She whispered I have so missed you. Rachalla said I have missed you to mom. Like an old pro she raised Tasha up to her shoulder and began patting her back. After a few moments she belched and spit up all the way down the towel. Snickering, Kat"lin helped clean her face and threw the towel in the wash. Both mothers rocked the babies till they went to sleep.

The next morning, Robert and Frank woke with no wives in the bed. They both came out and found Kat'Lin asleep on the sofa with Rachalla asleep in her arms. Robert scooted back into the bedroom and came back with his camera and took a couple quick pictures. He gave Frank one. Robert whispered this is a moment I'm not sharing with anybody. Me either dad. Frank took his mothers old nursing blanket and gently covered them both and whispered let's let them sleep for a while more. As they snoozed Robert and Frank went and showered. Tralla woke and showered too. They dried off and kissed and got dressed.

It still was early when they woke up looking into each other's eyes mother and daughter smiled. Rachallas eyes shimmered and they kissed. Yawning and stretching they got up and Mother started teaching her daughter how to make biskets. The coffee was set but they forgot to turn it on so shared a cup of juice. Sitting at the kitchen counter like they did so many years before, they talked. And raised their juice glasses and said here's too many more memories like this moment. They said cheers and the oven dinged. Kat'Lin pulled out the tray of biskets and put another in. As they waited for them to cool they poured the coffee Rachalla took a deep breath of the bisket and coffee smell and said I so missed this Robert and Frank and Tralla smelled the biskets. Just as Robert was sneaking out Kat'Lin handed her a plate and cup of coffee. She looked up at her mom and said I have dreamed of this moment. Kat'Lin said so have I. She picked up the bisket and took a long sniff and then sunk her teeth deep inside it. That first bite was heavenly she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Tralla raised an eyebrow. With butter dripping down her chin and a face full of crumbles she smiled super wide. Just then Robert took a picture fist pumping he said Yes, I finally got one. Frank stepped aside and let Tralla sit down beside Rachalla while Rachalla was cleaning her face with a towel she was red faced and Tralla giggled. She gave Tralla a good morning kiss and Kat'Lin served her for the first time. Frank watched as she took her first bite and she moaned saying this is the best I have ever tasted.

Her face all covered, Robert took another picture Frank said another for the private family scrap book. Robert rolled his eyes and said you got that right. The first family morning in almost two years will be the first of many as family is everything. Family is one of the birthplaces of love. Everybody grabbed a bisket and Robert got a smooch on his cheek so now he had a face full of buttery crumbs and he didn't care one bit. Kat'Lin beamed with pride. Her family was back together and with a new addition their love shined like the morning sun as Galadrael orbited to greet it station and all.

Breakfast became raucous fun and it was just what everybody needed. After Robert took a deep sigh and said its back to work for me. Kat'Lin said me too. She turned everything off and put the biskets in the warmer and made a basket for Rachalla to take with her down to the surface. They all kissed and hugged Tralla said Thank you for everything. Rachalla went in back and suited up. Tralla packed up their meager belongings. Then she took charge of the baby. They snagged a pack of diapers on the way out. Rachalla opened her coms to the Titan and woke up a couple of sleepy heads..

**Meanwhile on the Titan,**

Riker and Deanna were enjoying some snuggling of their own. Suddenly a hand popped up out from under the covers A giggling Deanna searched for the beeping communicator. Finding it she drew it back under the covers opening it Riker said Hello. Rachalla said you two lovers still asleep or are you two just now getting to sleep. She heard Deanna giggling in the background. Riker said a bit of both. You ready to make your day view on the surface? Snickering she said Yes sir, I sure am. We are heading your way. Riker said we will be ready. Riker and Deanna scrambled up to shower and get dressed.

**Meanwhile, on the surface,**

Queen Maria yawned and stretched. She had never felt this good. James hated festivals and went on a hunting trip. She pulled down the covers and Trina grimmest at the sunlight and pulled the covers back up. Maria snickered and said hey sleepy head it's time to wake up. She looked over at Maria and snickered. First time I ever slept with someone and didn't sleep with them. Snickering Maria said thank you for understanding. Smiling sleepily, she said actually it felt good to just hold and sleep. Maria leaned down and kissed Trina said, I loved it too.

Their first meeting and sleep had forged a special bond of trust they would carry for many years. Every once and a while everybody needs someone not to ask for or expect anything just do what the Hollomans had learned to do. Just hold and love. Now that bond is carried over to the Queen and she is happy. Soon she will be happier than she has been in a long time. Her Rachalla will be in her arms and all will be well again.

**Back on the Station,**

Riker and Deanna said here they come. Yawning Riker said good morning. Rachalla looked at Deanna and asked is it? She was glowing as she said very Good Morning. The girls snickered as they rode the lift down to the shuttle bay as they walked across the bay Rachalla said I hope I will see you at the fishing camp. Till then, I guess its good bye again. Deanna said we will be here another few days and then it's back to earth, to take care of the president. We will see each other again maybe even more often now that you are an ambassador, you may need more rides. Rachalla hugged them both and said I'd like that. She placed her hand on the ident plate and it scanned her and unlocked. They kissed again and loaded up. Rachalla waved again and powered up her ship and flew through the landing bays force field. She called up the stations coms and said

"Rachalla Station this is the Aquadria ambassador's shuttle, Aqua-One requesting permission to disembark for diplomatic meeting with Queen Maria on the surface"

"Rachalla station, to Aqua-One Permission is granted stand by for station door opening". They waited as the doors opened and looked around The Titan is big but it looks so small compared to Rachalla Station. The doors opened and "Rachalla station called back Doors are open. Please feel free to return any time you like."

Rachalla said "confirmed, Rachalla station passing through outer doors and are now navigating free flight to the surface. My complements to all of you. Especially, the station Commander, Admiral Holloman. Aqua-One out". They took the long way and orbited the planet Rachalla said there were times I thought I'd never make it back here. Gods, what a beautiful world. Look the war scars are half gone. Soon all that will be left is a memory and a monument. Slowly, they lowered down through the atmosphere. Frank said the festival has started already by now. Rachalla said that's ok. Sam is headlining this festival. Trust me husband. The Christmas Galla will be an entirely different story.

Tralla raised her eyebrow but said nothing. ANN was broad waving from the castle steps. FNN from down on the podium. Anticipation is building to a fever pitch. Princess Samantha Hayley has just walked out and is walking down the steps to open Galadriel's first Spring Festival.. Security is tight as the ambassador is expected to arrive shortly. And here comes the Queen, she is being escorted by a lovely Trill lady. Due to her condition she thought it wise to hire an assistant to help her around.

The Queen Looks lovely today, all glowing with happiness. Walking up to the podium Maria said Today is a great day for all of us. Our wounds of war finally beginning to heal. Now today, we open Galadraels first spring festival, there are rides to take, food to eat, and music to enjoy. I want to especially thank the many people who worked hard to make this festival a successful one. Mr. John Abrims of Galadriel rides for supplying the many rides for our children. Also our gallant police and security force who work hard to keep us all safe and last but not least,

Our wonderful and brave Fire and rescue. They are here to take care of any need that may arise. But we can't forget our wonderful singers so let's all enjoy the day. All of a sudden there was a disturbance in the outer perimeter everybody looked up and saw small white shuttle turning down the main street flying over everybody. Marias heart quickened. She could hardly believe her eyes. Riding on top of her shuttle holding on with a long rope as a horses reigns she flew over everybody and as the ship started to land Rachalla extended her wings and turned on her gravity belt and spiraled straight up and then unfolded her wings and said Hi everybody.

Sam and Maria were jumping up and down. Everybody was cheering as she flew around the crowd and gently flapped her wings and slowly soft landed in the Queens arms they embraced for a very long time as the people cheered. Maria was stunned by how beautiful Rachalla looked. Rachalla was stunned by seeing the Queen with child again. She points at Marias belly and says I take a little time off and look what happens. Everybody was cheering madly. Rachalla waved to the crowd and to the cameras. She rubbed her belly and said that's ok it happen to me too. In about eight months, the castle will ring out with the cries of new babies and the Joy's of new Mothers.

Maria was so excited she was vibrating. Rachalla looked around at all the faces and said it's good to be home. The cheers rocked the place. Somebody give the Queen a chair. A guard unfolded one and Rachalla started singing but only to Maria but she changed the words. "May it be a morning star will light up my way, May it be a morning star will light up my day. She knelt down and sang I once was lost and felt so alone, I found love so now I'm home then she wrapped her wings around the Queen and gave her a kiss and slowly backed away and finished the song their wasn't a dry eye anywhere. Even the Queen as she belted out her song all the way to the end she gestured to Maria as she sang "our promise lives in you" she walked over to Sam and said come on girl lets rock this stage. Sam and Rachalla both started singing the crowd was ecstatic. Tralla was surprised too she never knew Rachalla could sing.

Standing with Frank she sang right along with her Rachalla saw her and walked across the stage and grabbed her hand saying we have another rock star ladies and gentle man all the way from Vulcan it's the lovely Tralla, she gave her the mic and Tralla closed her eyes and proceeded to belt out one seriously powerful song. Sam nearly dropped her mic and Rachalla dropped to her knees totally stunned. The longer she sang the gutsier and better she got. By the end of her song she owned that stage. Rachalla bowed to Tralla waving her wings at her as she handed back the mic. Rachalla turned to Sam and said ok girl let's see you top that.

Sam nearly dropped the mic again and said Oh thanks my sister I love you too. The crowd was eating it up cheering wildly Sam sung one of her songs and then the castle doors opened and Elenore walked out and started singing. People were jumping up and down the ladies rocked the stage for over an hour even Tralla came back on for an encore and rocked the place again. Rachalla said to the crowd you think all this was good? Wait for the Christmas Gala. I'm going to do all I can to get my mother to come back and we are going to sing a duet Mother / Daughter song. (Watching at home Mandie fainted and Ryack howled)

Rachalla stood to the edge of the stage and waited till the crowd quieted down. She said it's been one really shitty winter but spring is here and the world is alive again with new life. She said today we take back our joy from the hand of sorrow. We are showing the galaxy real courage with every shovel full of dirt and every building we rebuild. Today we show the galaxy what joy looks like. Today we give each other the permission to laugh and Cheer. Today is our festival day so let's everybody go out there, stay safe and enjoy it. Everybody cheered as Queen Maria and Rachalla escorted by Trina and family all went back inside. Sam said stay tuned people we have more singing and music later.

Inside, Rachalla was hyped up she ran into Trallas embrace asking why didn't you tell me you could sing .Tralla asked, why am I good? Rachalla said Lady your damn good. Tralla said well I only know about six songs. Sam said Oh only six songs you had everybody up on their feet cheering. Rachalla noticed the television and said everybody Look-Look. "This is Betty Grimes from ANN News roaming through the crowds getting opinions she stopped a man and asked him what you think about today's festival. He said it was fantastic. Rachalla you rocked this place that was one hell of a comeback bravo girl. They asked another she said sir-sir what do you think? Rachalla said look there's will. Riker said Personally I don't think there is a thing Rachalla can't do. Magnificent concert and this festival was one seriously fantastic idea. Deanna said she just opens up her heart and the love just pours out. This festival is a lot of fun.

Betty asks what about you maim. Oh hello its Brady and Brandy it's good to see you back on your feet. Brady said we found some really good doctor friends on Trill they really worked wonders. Brady said I'm so glad that Rachalla is back with us. We loved her on our show and hope she can come again. Betty asked will we see the Brady show soon. Brandy said well we need to get reorganized. We lost our station manager in the bombing and need to find a building do some remodeling, basically start from scratch so it may be a while. Betty said we have time for one more what do you think sir? He said I think we have a Queen that really cares.

This is one of her best ideas yet and that new girl from Vulcan who would have thought so powerful a voice would ever come out of Vulcan she was wonderful. Tralla was surprised; she said I have a fan? Looking at Rachalla I have a fan this is amazing. Maria said you have more than one fan Galadriel welcomes you. Tralla and Rachalla let me look at you I have sorely missed you. Look at you, you are one stupendous sight for my sore eyes Welcome home Girl, Welcome Home.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirty Two / Segment one:**

**(Surprise Joys)**

Rachalla unsnapped her pouch and pulled out her tail and rested it on Trallas shoulders and said My Queen I have a diplomatic pouch here for you. She presented it and snickering, Maria said, she said love the tail. She wrapped it around Tralla's shoulder hugging her and said it's a lot of fun too. Tralla grinned wickedly and said Lots of fun. Maria and Trina snickered and said I'll bet. Rachalla asked since you can sing, I was wondering can you dance? Tralla's eyes sparkled and she grinned from ear to ear. Rachalla said Oh Hell Yea, we are going to have us some fun. Everybody laughed. Outside the crowd roared as the dueling violinists got cranked upon stage. They started a playing fight and was one upping each other.

**Later that evening,**

Everybody was lounging around at dinner drinking coffee watching broad wave as ANN started talking about the day view of the century. The news anchor said All of Galadriel cheered today as Rachalla returned home with an entrance and show to end all shows. Also arriving, with her a new companion, "Tralla" A Vulcan doctor herself, took to the stage and skyrocketed to rock star super stardom with her songs and the dancing duet both her and Rachalla did in the latter half of the music entertainment schedule. It nearly brought the house down making, the Queens first annual spring festival a super star success. I can't wait for the Christmas Galla.

Tralla sat at the table stunned. She was shocked and blushed super red as everybody stood and applauded her. Rachalla said what an entrance. I thought I was good when you cut loose in our last song it was all I could do to keep up. Queen Maria said our home is your home. Rachalla said, and what about Elenore she can belt it out with the rest. Let's hear it for our singing Commander. Elenore giggled and waved and we all applauded her. Frank whispered I'm proud of the both of you. We all laughed and played in the bubble tub later. Maria helped Rachalla receive her treatments from Lilianna and Tralla, as everybody else snuggled and got comfortable. After Trina helped Rachalla up and she smiled and kissed Maria. She said I've missed you. Maria said I missed you too.

Trina asked when James will be back. Maria said tomorrow. I will introduce you at noon meal. Rachalla asked expecting trouble? Maria said not if he ever wants sex again. All the girls snickered. Rachalla said since we are already knocked up we can have all the fun we want. Maria grinned wickedly and said you make an excellent point. Tralla asked if we are going to sing together shouldn't we have a stage name? Rachalla thought for a moment Jazon glowed for a moment. Rachalla said Perfect, Jazon, thank you. Looking back at those glittering eyes of Tralla and said, How about "The Aquadrians" they kissed with great passion and Tralla said perfect Rachalla stepped up to leave. Maria and Trina said we need to get back too. Elenore said I have to get back to its mommy duty time. Rachalla said me too. Lilianna said my Jake caring for the children. Rachalla saw Tralla started to get up Rachalla said stay here. You and lilianna relax for a while. Take the night off. You deserve it, with the show you made for the Queen.

We all went outside and started drying off and suddenly herd giggling and then moaning.

Rachalla grinned wickedly at Maria she snickered as she dressed and said dirty girl. Rachalla said your right I am dirty I better get back and have my Frank bathe me. She put on her clothes and sauntered wagging her tail, out to go play with her Frank as the other girls split-up back to their own families. Soon Rachalla and Frank got all soapy and did some moaning of their own. It was late by the time everybody settled down to sleep. The next day, Rachalla was in a private meeting with the Queen. The royal jeweler and banker were called in and a special account was set up in Rachalla's name. She took and sold off six bags of the smaller jewels she was given from Aquadria and had a substantial account. Then she called (Retired) Admiral Grayson and called in a favor.

He had plenty of time off and still had all his contacts from before. She told him what all that happened and how badly they were hurt and said Lets show everybody the real heart of Star Fleet. He said for you, anything. It took a week of looking to find the building and secure the deed. Rachalla and Grayson looked around the old studios and decided it was a total gut job and went to work. Rachalla even pitched in and got dirty herself. It was fun and her and Albert finally mended fences. Two weeks went by and finally everything was set. The whole place smelled of fresh paint FNN News came out and filmed everything. Then on a bright sunny morning a knock came on the door of Brady's house. Brandy answered it and screamed."RACHALLA" Brady came running and flew into her arms as Brandy let her in.

She was in tears saying I never expected you would come to my home come in-come in Rachalla said I can't stay long, but I needed to see you again. In fact I came to pick you up so get your bags and keys and come with me. I have a giant surprise for you. They walked outside and locked up. Suddenly they saw a camera pointed at them. And said what is all this about? Rachalla gestured to the limo and said it's about healing. Everybody climbed in and the news shuttle followed. What Brady and Brandy didn't know was this event was being carried Live all across Galadriel. The limo drove all the way down to the end of Main Street. An electric fence opened and the limo eased inside. The door opened and Brady asked where we are. Rachalla said it's someplace really special. They were led inside into someplace really dark. There was one light shining on a covered table on it was a card.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirty Two / Segment Two:**

**(Joys Rewards)**

Brady picked up the card. Rachalla said read it aloud. Brandy was vibrating Brady was already in tears. Brady said "'Dear Brady you gave all of Galadriel many hours of great fun and laughter and joy. Please except from all of us the return of some of that Joy back to you and Brandy. Hit the "Enter" button on the computer." Brady pressed it and suddenly the whole room lit up with almost a hundred soldiers all saying SURPRISE!. They all applauded while Brady was bent over in tears covering her mouth Brandy was jumping up and down screaming. It was a brand new television station and studio! Rachalla held her tightly as she sobbed she said you don't know-you just don't know the insurance barley covered anything. Brady and I even talked of leaving Galadriel moving away to a small place and retiring. I had all but given up hope.

The crowd parted and her new desk appeared and Albert Grayson held out the desk chair. Rachalla gently led Brady over to sit down at the desk of her new stage.

Rachalla pointed out the roving camera Rachalla said see that Camera there well you are on "Live" on FNN Broad Wave. Right now, All of Galadriel is seeing this broadcast. Rachalla said turn the camera around I want everybody to see who is here. We have members Of Star Fleet, White Star and The Wind Riders even a few of the Queens on Guard everybody including myself all chipped in and remolded this old station. There are new offices in back for your staff and Wind Riders if you please. They split and Queen Maria was standing behind them. Brady Gasped. Maria said all the people, myself included, benefited from the joy you brought us, so we all wanted to give some joy back. We all chipped in and as she walked over she handed Brady a zipper pouch. She said this should be enough of a budget to help you run the station and get back on your feet for the first year.

All of Galadriel salutes and thanks you. She gave Brady and Brandy a hug and said I need to get back to work now. She reached inside her tunic and pressed her coms and shimmered away. Rachalla said now a Mr. Allen Briggom of FNN has something for you. He walked up and said we all loved your show so here is a one year contract for broadcasting on FNN also here is my card. Call me and set up a meeting and we will work out the time slots available. She stood and shook his hand and said thank you sir this means the world to me. Everybody, all you guys and gals this is just way too much. I can't thank you enough. Wiping tears she looked in the camera and said well everybody, I love you all and we will see you soon when the Brady show comes back on the air.

Rachalla said and I bet you never would believe this but Mr. Albert Grayson and I actually worked together and helped organize this surprise and if you will look to your left, as he walks up, He said here are the keys and security access cards and codes also here is the deed. All filled out in yours and Brandy's name. The building is totally renovated and safe. He handed her a card and said these are my contact numbers. I will be here all week visiting with my son. Brady said how I can ever thank you. First, with all your help on Trill, and now all this. Rachalla said when I was down and needed to be loved, you invited me on your show and a severally wounded and very frightened woman felt so much love and really needed that so I could heal.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirty Two / Segment Three:**

**(The Joys of love)**

She said you two are my forever friends and I love you both. Love has no value till it's shared. You shared all your love with us so we all shared some back. It was this kind of love and acceptance that convinced me to make Galadriel my home. Everybody applauded and started filling out. We all sat around and waited till everybody left. Rachalla said I'm sure by now ANN has picked up the story so soon you will be as popular as ever. Rachalla pulled down a towel and there it was the television show sign "The Brady Show" she handed Brady one special key she said hold on to this key we need to lock that door we just came in through. We need to shut down the lights. Just hit enter on the computer again and it will shut everything down and re-set. Rachalla said

There is something I need to tell you so let's go. They shut things down and locked the door. They got back in the limo and relaxed for the drive home.

Rachalla said I saw how you guarded yourself from telling everybody what we did on Trill and I appreciate that. Many people will not understand. The ways of Aquadria are very different. I quit my days of war and now I will work for causes of peace and heal what I can when I can. For now, know that I love you both and always will. So please keep our secret. Leaning forward Rachalla said there are no cameras. I have a surprise just from me to you and I had it delivered while we were gone.

The limo pulled up to a bright red brand new transport in their driveway. Both screamed as Rachalla handed over the two sets of keys.

Brandy ran up and unlocked the door to the house and Brady unlocked the Transport and climbed in screaming she was ecstatic. Brady said come with me. They went back inside. As soon as the door was closed Brady ran into Rachalla's embrace and kissed her with great passion. They glowed teal green. Brandy kissed her and glowed blue.

Brady said I knew it when I said we are the same on Trill. Rachalla said you misunderstand. I love. I'm not in love. My companion with me is a doctor. She has been providing therapy to help me heal. When they destroyed the tumor in my head it left a lot of damage. I will be healing for years. In fact I have to go back to Aquadria after the first of the year for two weeks for training, therapy, and medical treatment. In fact I'm supposed to beam back to the castle for a treatment do soon. I will see you again soon.

Tralla and I might even sing a song for you. For now you and Brandy are going to be really busy with staffing and organizing for the show. Don't forget to make that appointment with that FNN guy. They kissed again and Rachalla beamed away. Shimmering in James walked over and held out his arms to welcome Rachalla back. He said you are public relations genius. That coverage spread out all over Galadriel. Even ANN, is picking it up as their lead news story. Maria came over and hugged Rachalla saying it was a wonderful idea. I was even applauded by the castle staff when I came back. Everybody here loves that show. If you ever have any more ideas please share them with me. You have a true heart for the common man.

**A Sisters Love Chap Thirty Two / Segment Four:**

**(Fishing Camp)**

The days of spring were marked with several other moments of joy. During a diaper change Tasha peed on Grandfather and Rachalla almost peed the floor. He gave her one of his not funny looks and I still laughed at him. He finally relented and laughed himself. Kat'Lin was rolling on the floor. We are so close now our mind talk is almost constant. Robert, just shrugged it off as one of those things you don't ask questions about. Father is a very wise man. Elenore is having fun having Ellis changing the nasty diapers. He said it looks like a cross between radioactive waste and super glue but smells far worse. He gagged a couple of times but to his credit he did it and didn't throw up.

Little John now has a girlfriend and received his first kiss. He was so embarrassed. Ellis said wait till you get older, it gets better. Elenore scolded him but still blushed. Trina and Maria have gotten close they talk a lot and have found comfort in each other. We talk a lot now too. Our sisterhood bond was strong. Tralla and I made an appearance on the Brady Show and sang a couple new songs.

Tralla likes ancient earth music and has adapted some with all new words. Having some serious competition now, Sam is back in her music studios writing some new songs. James is still trying to talk Maria out of going to Aquadria when I have to return. She isn't buying it. Sam can step in and be temporary Queen while she is away. The "blue" in my veins helps me to understand the controls on my Aquadrian shuttle. I didn't realize it but Aqua-One had the Aquadrian version of transwarp drive. The trip from Galadriel took less than a day's travel. Travel with the kids can be an adventure. Little Jaden wants to touch everything so Frank is on Kid duty as momma drives. Punching in and out of Trans warp drive is as smooth as glass. Not so with Star Fleets engines. We dropped out of trans warp passing Saturn and did a Mars flyby. The new Domes are already there but are resting in orbit as Star Fleet has a delay in construction of the foundation pedestals. Why am I not surprised. We passed just over the northern pole of Earth's moon and dropped to impulse drive. Slowing further we orbited earth and headed for Alaska and the fishing camp.

I radioed ahead to let Riker know we were inbound. We flew in over the top of a mountain range and saw it. It was flatter this time and had concrete landing pads we touched down on the one next to my house. There were some changes. It looked older and was painted and skirted just like the rest. It seemed there was taller grass than before. Riker strolled down the stairs of the main house in his plaid shirt and jeans. Rachalla put on the sexy jeans he likes so much. Cut a hole in the denim and riveted a large rivet so my tail could slide through. Got to admit my butt does look sexy in them got no complaints from Frank either. Got Tralla her first pair. She looked good too. Jaden kept him busy anyway. We all climbed out and warmly greeted him. I asked where was Deanna? she called out and said over here.

Deanna was just starting to show. This time it was a boy. Riker is spoiling her rotten and she loves every moment of it. I carried Tasha as Tralla carried Jaden Frank unloaded the luggage in side. Tralla had never seen trees before. She had never been to earth she was excited. Something about the place always warmed my heart and put me in a good mood. Finally, we got the kids settled with the babies in their strollers and Jaden in a playpen. The meal was so good. A nice and hearty beef stew and rice. We all talked over our coffee and gripped about some stupidity Starfleet had gotten involved in.

I said their corps of Engineers is making me look bad. My people delivered four domes two weeks ago, they are still in Mars orbit, and they never finished the dome struts and foundations. Those have to be installed and soon to get the dome shielding up and running. Mars storm cycle is coming. Those storms can peel the hide of your skin. Imagine what it will do to the surface of those domes with no shields. Our bitch session lasted through dessert and I stood up and said we have a lot to bitch about but look at all of us around this table. Back where it all started. Rachalla stood and said, I remember the first time. I can't believe it's been so long ago we have all changed between kids and new bodies and new friends looking at Tralla.

I thought when I left, I would be back next season. Now so many years have passed. Sometimes when things get confusing or complicated I think of this place and those slower times, and the love we shared. Thank you everybody for being my friends and sharing your love. It means the world to me. The next day, we visited Tashas and Talias graves.

We laid some flowers on both and introduced Tasha to baby Tasha Rachalla said she will grow up to be tall and strong like you Tasha we looked around and took in the sights. Frank kissed her and said he would never change a thing. Rachalla said bullshit. Frank laughed.

**Across the great divide of life and death,**

Ya Shaw gave his uncle a hug and said not the future you wanted for her is it. Iron Eagle said no but I think this one may be better. Music can speak to hearts in ways words can't. Maybe by the time is ready for you Ya Shaw, more people will listen.

**Meanwhile, up at the cross roads of life and death,**

The King sat there watching. He smiled as the boss walked up. He said Rachalla chose well. She has passed the test. The king said I'm glad. She deserves some joy in her life.

THE END.


End file.
